To the Skies See Ooarai Rise
by der Jagdexperte
Summary: Panzerkraft is just one of a number of sports encompassed within the Arts of Warfare. Alongside Panzerkraft is also Jägermeistern, a sport utilizing fighter aircraft. It is Ooarai High School's turn to rise, under the leadership of perhaps the best in the business: Miho Nishizumi and an old friend of hers, a certain blond-haired ace of Germany. Part of Projekt Jägermeistern.
1. Kapitel Ein

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Kapitel Ein_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Five aircraft could be seen within the three-post reticle crosshair of a targeting sight, flying in a delta-like formation, packed relatively close to each other. The terrain under was cliff-like, and the sun brightly shined its rays across the area.

Each aircraft was single-engined, and had a distinctly thin wing, but one of them was unique from the others. The unique one had a greater-size propeller spinner and a different radiator arrangement, using two large inlets under the fuselage and one medium-sized inlet under the nose as opposed to one large and one small inlet under the fuselage and a very small nose inlet like what the other four had. The unique one also had a mixed cannon-machine gun armament instead of the all-machine gun armament of the other four, but all of them had armaments placed in the wings. From the current view, other notable features included exhaust stacks shaped like saxophone exhausts, plus elliptically shaped tail surfaces.

The four all-machine gun planes had a tropical camouflage scheme, specifically that used by the Royal Air Force during the fighting in the Mediterranean, with the topsides decorated with gray and orange splotches, and the lower sides being sky blue. The cannon-armed plane featured a different camouflage scheme, using the scheme that adorned RAF fighters operating over Western Europe, with a topside covered in light, bluish-gray splotches contrasted by flat green splotches, and a lower side being a very light gray, such that it would blend seamlessly with clouds.

"Five Spitfires, four early models and a later model, all Merlin-engined by the looks of it," a voice revealed. The voice sounded rather young and was also distinguished by a German accent.

" _Spitfires are always so pretty, aren't they?_ " quipped another voice over a radio.

" _Ja_ , I have to agree. These pilots sure have discipline, being able to maintain such a close formation."

" _Be careful, those Spitfires will easily run rings around you in a turn fight._ "

"So it'll take more than just flying with muscle to take them down." The young German voice then chuckled. "This'll be fun!"

The three-post sight was then removed from the viewer's eye and revealed itself to be a sniper scope, apparently of German design.

The viewing point was none other than the cockpit of a fighter plane. This cockpit had all of its instruments running metric units, and every gauge and switch was labeled in German. The altimeter was reading roughly 6,100 meters. The cockpit itself was rather difficult to see out of, with its barred-off canopy and razorback construction of its fuselage, which prohibited rear vision almost entirely. Outside the cockpit could be seen two cannon barrels, one in each wing, along with squared-off wingtips.

The wings had markings that represented a blue variant of the German _Balkenkreuz_ , but this version had the lower leg split into two and splayed out. The wings themselves were dark green in color.

The aircraft was now performing an Immelmann turn to turn around, which revealed the automatic leading edge slats the wings were equipped with.

"On, and before I forget, could someone wake up David?" the young German asked over the radio.

The radio was a requirement to be able to hear anything through the howling of the large displacement V12 engine propelling the aircraft.

 _The wise woman said,  
'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back.'  
(Fight or fall)_

The plane had travelled into the path of the sun, and when the pilot's vision cleared, there were some other aircraft waiting for it, flying in a holding pattern.

 _And before the attack  
Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge  
(Hundreds fallen)_

One of them was a biplane that appeared somewhat like a sesquiplane, with a slightly shorter wingspan for the lower wing than that of the upper wing. The plane also had fixed, spatted landing gear and a decently large radiator bath underneath the single V engine. It also featured an open cockpit, though the pilot could not be readily identified due to the flight mask worn by them. The firing ports of two machine guns could be seen above the engine.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

The biplane also had shuttlecocks painted on the upper and lower wing surfaces. There was also 'GUTS' written in white on the rear fuselage, and the aircraft was painted in an Imperial Japanese Army Air Service camouflage from the 1930s, that being a light green color covering every surface. The plane itself was most recognizable as a Japanese Kawasaki Ki-10.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls_

Another aircraft had a very reflective skin surface, such that it could blind someone easily. The blue five-legged _Balkenkreuzen_ appeared as the markings on this aircraft, on the wings and fuselage sides.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

The aircraft itself had a canopy that provided a great deal of vision all-around, and the pilot could be seen through it. The pilot was a young man with brown hair. The engine cowl resembled that of a radial engine installation, and featured a propeller spinner. The cowling also had two machine guns mounted above the engine. The wings appeared to be squared-off, but held some roundness around the tips. The wings also featured four cannons, two per wing. Two of them were mounted in the roots, and the other two were outside the propeller arc. If not for the platinum skin surface producing an extreme glare, the plane could be easily recognized as a German Focke-Wulf Fw 190A.

 _Where brothers have passed  
Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood  
(Standing tall)_

Another aircraft was painted completely in red, but it was still recognizable as an American-built fighter. It had squared-off wingtips, and the wings themselves were mid-mounted on the fuselage. The wings had four holes in the leading edge, two per wing, that housed machine guns, though the size of the holes betrayed the large caliber of the machine guns. The aircraft had a razorback configuration, and the area covered by the wings and tail surfaces made the fuselage look comparatively small. Underneath the aircraft, the landing gear wheels blended seamlessly within their housing in the fuselage. The plane could be identified as an American Grumman F4F.

 _And we know if we fall  
Our comrades await in the Hall  
(Odin's calling)_

The last aircraft was unique in almost every way. It was decorated with the phrase ' _μολὼν λαβέ_ ' on the fuselage sides, and on the wing surfaces could be seen traditional _Balkenkreuzen_ instead of the blue five-legged variant. The plane was adorned with a _Luftwaffe_ camouflage from 1943 using gray and dark turquoise in a stereoscopic pattern on the topside along with a sky blue underside. The fuselage sides also had a spotted pattern combining the three colors, appearing like a transition between the top and under sides. There was also a wolf insignia on the nose.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

The plane itself had two engines, recognizable as inverted V12s, with one on each wing in large engine nacelles. Under the wings and outboard of the engines was one radiator for each engine. The engine nacelles extended further forward than the nose of the aircraft, but the plane's main armament extended even further forward. The main armament could only be described as a tank gun. Just above the main armament were more guns, two cannons specifically. The fuselage had a turret on each side, each housing one large-caliber machine gun. The turrets appeared to cover every conceivable direction, and appeared to be physically unmanned. However, the large cockpit betrayed the presence of another crew member behind the pilot: a gunner. The plane was distinguishable as a German Messerschmitt Me 410 armed with the big 50 mm BK 5 auto cannon.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

The first German fighter, now turning around again and beckoning to be followed, was now more easily recognizable. It had the standard German camouflage used in France during 1940, with a dark green color covering the topside of the fuselage from nose to tail, along with the upper horizontal stabilizer and elevator surfaces, plus the wings. The sides and tail section were painted a light blue, as were the undersurfaces of the wings and fuselage. The fuselage sides had the same blue five-legged _Balkenkreuz_ markings as the wings. It also had a nose painted to resemble a black tulip.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

The aircraft had engine exhaust stacks on the lower half of the cowling, signifying an inverted V12, which drove a propeller that had a very small spinner. Underneath the engine was a small inlet for an oil cooler, and under each wing was an inlet for a radiator. On the left side of the engine cowl was a supercharger intake, sticking out into the airstream. Some strut supports could be seen mounted on the empennage, bracing the tailplane. The German fighter was instantly recognizable as a Messerschmitt Bf 109E.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

The pilot of the Bf 109 could now be seen. It was a boy with a youthful appearance, with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

The other planes then followed the _Messer_ away from the sun in a disorganized line of sorts, in the order of the F4F, the Me 410, the Fw 190, and the Ki-10.

 _(Retreat)_

"There are five enemy fighters down there," the blond-haired German informed over the radio. "As we planned earlier, I'll serve as bait for them. Everyone else, wait to attack until I come back with them following. _Unternehmen Hnterhältig_ starts now!"

Everyone else replied over with either ' _Roger!_ ', ' _Jawohl!_ ', or, like one person, ' _Rógiros!_ '

All of the planes then turned away and maintained their positions between the enemy fighters and the sun, except for the Bf 109.

" _What exactly are you doing again?_ " asked a more mature sounding voice over the radio.

The blond-haired German pilot responded, "I'll be attacking the enemy and providing a target for them. I'm not sure how well it'll go, though."

" _We don't want to lose and have to set up everything in our underwear, that's for sure,_ " commented another more lively voice over the radio.

The German gave a quick laugh. "I'm sure we won't, but we'll be fine if we have to."

The mature voice responded, " _Don't worry, it's our first fight. It's all about doing our best. So let's do so._ "

The lively voice replied, " _You're right. Let's do it!_ "

The blond-haired pilot chuckled. "That's the spirit!"

Yet another voice spoke up, " _I'm happy enough just seeing those Spitfires in flight!_ "

The lively voice quipped, " _You actually sound_ really _happy about that._ "

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

The five Spitfires stayed in their delta formation. Up close, the markings on them could be identified. The markings appeared on the wing upper and lower surfaces plus the fuselage sides. The marking itself appeared as a light blue shield with a red banner above it, and a white teapot with a teacup were within the shield, along with a white cloud of smoke in the upper right corner of the shield.

A large burst of shell fragments occurred just in front of the Spitfire formation. White tracers, evidently fired by large-caliber guns, flew down into the formation simultaneously, shortly followed by the Bf 109 diving through the formation, cannons and machine guns blazing. Most of the shots missed. The Spitfires then broke and spread out.

Within the German fighter, the pilot sighed. "Man, I must be getting rusty. Oh well. Let's see if they take the bait."

The 109 continued its dive, pulling out gradually so as not to lose too much energy, followed by a zoom climb. The Spitfires all turned to follow, with the later model taking a potshot from range, which missed, albeit barely.

The German pilot did his best to make sure he wasn't hit, repeatedly changing his flight profile ever so slightly to prevent the enemy from acquiring a good shot. It was working thus far. White tracers spewed out from each of the four early model Spitfires' eight machine guns, and none hit their German nemesis.

The later Spitfire eventually started closing the distance, and lined up for a shot. The pilot acquired the 109, and opened fire. Red tracers from the cannons and machine guns raced towards the German fighter.

The blond-haired pilot looked back as best he could, and found the later model Spitfire on his tail. He expressed a bit of surprise at that, and prepared for the inevitable as tracers streamed out toward him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within a small apartment early one morning, a blond-haired boy was seen sleeping in a bed. Around the extremely messy room were some posters of a particular Swedish power metal band.

"... _Mehr Schokolade, bitte_..." the boy muttered in his sleep.

Eventually, an alarm clock started going off. The boy ignored it, and continued his deep sleep. But the alarm clock persisted, and the boy realized he wouldn't win this fight by ignoring it. So he reached for it and threw the alarm clock across the room, which silenced it.

Silence followed, and the boy was somewhat disturbed by it, evidenced by his awakening.

"Okay, what gives?" the boy said as he got up from the bed, plainly showing his lack of sleepwear besides a pair of white boxers. "Normally I'd have been drenched by a bucket of water by now."

After looking around, the boy widened his blue eyes in enlightenment.

" _Au, ja_." The boy then smiled. "I'm not home anymore."

 _ **Ich nehme Luftkriegsführung auf!**_

He then got dressed into some clothes. He dressed himself into a uniform consisting of some black pants and a white button-up shirt with a green tie. He also wore some black boots. Some more personal elements he added to his outfit included a German _Gewehr-Zielfernrohr 4-fach_ sniper scope on a string around his neck along with a black jacket resembling that worn by _Luftwaffe_ ground crew in the early stages of the war. He left the jacket undone, both out of personal preference and to show his compliance with wearing the uniform.

The blond-haired German then left his little apartment and locked it.

He then set off. Along the way he passed a bakery. He took a quick sniff of the air. "Mmm, that smells good..." he sighed with bliss. "I should get some of that later."

He took note of one of the signs on the side of the street. It was similar to a 'ped x-ing' sign, but used knives in place of the pedestrians. He chuckled at it. "How odd..." He heard some people talking about lunch, and he found some girls wearing a girls' version of the uniform. "... Man, I wish Miho was here. I know she'd love it here."

The blond-haired German eventually reached his destination: Ooarai High School.

"Well, here goes nothing." He then walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later in the day, other students talked about plans they had for lunch as class was accordingly dismissed for it. As the other students walked out, the blond-haired German still sat in the class, asleep at his desk.

He stayed conked out until he heard a lively voice call out, "Hey dude! Wanna come eat with us?"

The young German shot up from his sleep, now on full alert, inspecting his surroundings until he found the source. He found two other boys of his class wearing inviting smiles. One of them was notably taller than the other, with black hair and brown eyes. He appeared somewhat European, but only slightly. The other one had blonde hair and hazel eyes, and appeared to be American. Both were wearing Ooarai's uniform, but without any personal touches.

The two had been smiling until they witnessed the blond-haired boy's reaction. They looked at each other. "Um, Anton. I think you startled Erich," the black-haired one told the other with a mature sounding voice.

The blonde, now known as Anton, turned towards Erich, the blond-haired German, and apologized, "Oh, sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Let me ask again. Would you like to come eat with us?" the black-haired boy asked Erich.

Erich, now calm, responded with, "You sure?" The other two nodded. Erich then smiled. "Alright. That'd be nice."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later in the lunchroom, the three boys waited to get their lunch in the line.

"Ugh, I wanna get some food!" Anton commented. "I'm starving!"

The black-haired boy looked to Erich. "We wanted to talk with you," he told the blond-haired German.

Erich looked back. "You did?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Anton confirmed. "It's funny watching you be so carefree with everything!"

Erich slightly smiled. "Well, I aim to please."

The three laughed for a short time.

"Oh, by the way, I'm-" Anton began, but he was cut off by Erich

"-Anton Silva. Born July 10th." Anton appeared slightly surprised at that.

Erich then turned to the black-haired boy. "And you're Herz Benz. Born January 1st."

Herz, the taller black-haired boy, nodded with a smile. "That's right."

Anton was impressed. "Wow, so you know our birthdays too?"

"Yeah," Erich replied. "I only know everyone's name and birthday because I scoured the class list to find a specific person. I didn't find them, but I'm pretty good at memorizing things." He finished with a smile.

Anton quickly laughed. "You're funny, Erich."

Erich chuckled a bit. "Thanks."

"Hey, here's your potatoes," the lunch lady said as she put them on his plate.

Erich was delighted with them. "Yeah, potatoes!" He spun in joy, but nearly lost his lunch, literally. Thankfully, Herz and Anton helped stabilize him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for that back there, guys."

The three new friends were now seated at a table eating their lunch.

Erich continued, "You know, I actually came here alone."

"I see," Anton replied. "Well, life's not all fast cars and guns. There's stuff like cheaters, getting friend-zoned, and finding out the girl you like is a stripper."

"Um... I don't even..."

Herz pitched in. "Did something happen to your family then? Like a feud, or a money disagreement?"

"...It's nothing serious like that," Erich awkwardly replied.

"Did your parents move for work? Or maybe you moved for a sibling's opportunity?"

Erich became silent and lost his smile, now wearing a somewhat dark face.

Anton and Herz noticed how Erich didn't want to talk about it, so Herz quickly changed the subject. "We should eat, before everything gets cold."

Erich seemed to snap out of it then. "Oh, yeah! Potatoes!" He started eating again with a renewed vigor.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wouldn't that be considered tampering?" someone asked. He had a German accent, but it sounded like it was from the southern parts of Germany.

Three people were present in a dark office-like room, but their faces remained to be seen. They could all be distinguished as boys, though. One of them was sitting on a chair with his feet propped up on the desk in front of him.

"It's alright, it's alright," the one in the chair dismissed. He also had a similar southern German accent, but sounded far more carefree.

"Understood," responded the third one beside the second one. He also had the same southern German accent, but he sounded far more strict. "I'll get on it right away."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, there's this cafe I wanted to show you. Why don't we stop by there?" Anton asked.

"Ooh, you've got my interest," Erich responded.

"Sure, I'm interested," Herz agreed.

The three boys were now in a classroom, with Erich in his seat, Anton leaning on Erich's desk, and Herz standing behind Anton.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Anton asked Erich.

Erich looked to Anton. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm in a bit of an odd situation right now. I must be too handsome or something."

"This again?" Herz wondered.

"I swear, there are always girls that are hitting on me. I don't really know what to do about it."

"Girls hitting on you?" Erich asked.

"Yeah, a lot of the girls living nearby. Every day, they always smile at me and say, 'Hey there!' or, 'How's it going?'"

"Like I said before, they were just saying hello," Herz responded.

"But they obviously love me!"

"Sure, sure."

Erich then spoke up with a smile. "Anton, you're a real friendly and sociable person. That's probably why everyone is so nice to you." Anton raised his eyebrows a bit. "That's pretty impressive that you're so approachable, if you ask me."

He continued on. "You know, I'm glad we could hang out today. You seem like a very trustworthy friend." Anton smiled at his praise.

"You're just as good of a person, Erich," Herz said.

"Oh, no, you're too kind, Herz. You seem very levelheaded and strong-willed. You're also a lot more mature than I am, too. I somewhat envy you for that."

"No Erich. Everyone always says I'm far too stiff and traditionalist."

"They do?" Anton wondered.

"At my old school, everyone always berated me for not taking anything seriously," Erich revealed. "I wish I could be as disciplined as you."

"Well, it could be because I've been doing archery for a long time," Herz said.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to do archery! It seems so fun, so fulfilling!" Herz raised his eyebrows in surprise, evidently not expecting such a response.

Erich continued on with a sincere smile. "I'm really glad we all met. You're both fantastic people."

Herz and Anton smiled at his praise again, and Herz responded for the both of them. "No, thank _you_."

Three boys then walked into the classroom and stopped at the front. One of them was noticeably shorter than the other two, and had light brown hair with brown eyes. He was chewing on a strip of jerky.

On his left was a light blonde with hazel eyes. On his right was a boy with black hair and deep brown eyes. He was distinctive for the thin glasses he wore. All three of them were, predictably, wearing Ooarai's uniform.

Some of the students began talking amongst themselves in confusion.

"The President?"

"Why's the student council here?"

The glasses-wearing boy and the short brunette had a silent conversation with each other, ending with the glasses-wearing one pointing in Erich's direction.

"Hey, what's up, Erich?" the short brunette greeted with a carefree voice that had a southern German accent.

"Huh?" Erich wondered in confusion. "Um, who's...?"

"He's the President," Anton answered for him. "The other two are the VP and the PR rep."

The three student council members stopped at Erich's desk.

"We need to talk," the PR rep said with a stern voice underlined by a southern German accent.

"Er..." was all Erich could say among his great confusion.

XXXXXXXXXX

The four of them stepped out in the hall to talk.

"When you choose your elective," the short President said with a smile, "make sure you choose _Jägermeistern_. Understood?"

Erich raised an eyebrow. "Uh... I thought there was no _Jägermeistern_ here."

"It's coming back this year," the PR rep informed.

Erich faced the PR rep. "But the whole reason I came here was because I thought there was no _Jägermeistern_ here."

"It must be fate then!" the President said with a smile as he put his arm around Erich's shoulder.

"Do I not get a say in what _I_ want to do?"

The President slapped him on the back. "Just sign up for it, alright?" The three student council members then walked away, leaving Erich standing in the hall. Anton and Herz were in the doorway to the room, and they witnessed the whole exchange.

Erich's face slowly displayed the signs of being pissed off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the classroom, instruction continued after the discussion with the student council.

"So let's take a look at this one," the instructor began. "Mr. Hartmann?"

Erich simply stared ahead with the same pissed-off expression he had before.

The whole class noticed. "Erich!" Anton whispered from his seat.

"Hmm?" he responded, lifting his expression a bit.

"What's wrong?" the instructor asked. "Is everything alright?"

"... May I please be excused?" Erich asked. "I need some fresh air."

"That's fine," the instructor granted. "Go clear your head."

Erich got up and made his way out while Anton and Herz observed him.

"Excuse me, sir! May I get some air, too?" Anton asked the instructor as he raised his hand.

"My eyes are overstressed again," Herz informed as he raised his own hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

About a minute later, Erich slammed his way through an exit door and walked outside. Anton and Herz were not far behind.

"Erich!" Anton called out to him.

"Are you alright?" Herz asked.

Erich turned around, with a flared-up attitude and fire in his eyes.

"Whoa, Erich!" Anton said as he stopped and held his hands in front of him. "Relax! It's us."

"If you don't want to talk, that's alright," Herz assured. "We understand."

After seeing who was there with him, Erich calmed down. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

"What the hell did the President tell you?" Anton pressed.

"Would you mind telling us?" Herz asked more politely.

"They said they're bringing back _Jägermeistern_ this year," Erich informed.

" _Jägermeistern_? That Art of Warfare traditionally meant for boys?"

"What does that have to do with you?" Anton asked.

"He told me to choose _Jägermeistern_ as my elective," Erich told them.

Anton raised his eyebrows in wonder. "Huh? Why?"

"I think..." Erich began but trailed off.

"Are they trying to harass you? Wait, I know! You're hitting on the girlfriend of one of the student council members! Good God, a battle for a girl's heart?! She _better_ be worth it!"

"No, it's-"

"Seeing as how they personally asked you to join," Herz interrupted, "could it be that you're an ace of the skies who's shot down scores of enemies? Dogfighting, running wild, and shooting everything that moves?!"

"No, that's not it either."

"Well then, why?" Anton asked.

"Well..." Erich hesitated to gather his thoughts. He then sighed. "My family... is one of the biggest names in aviation."

"Oh?" Herz wondered, impressed.

"Wow..." Anton similarly reacted.

"But I wasn't praised for my ability. Instead, I was berated for not taking the sport seriously and staining my country. I came here so I wouldn't have any obligations to uphold," Erich coldly revealed.

"So _that's_ why," Herz said in revelation.

"I see," Anton similarly expressed. "Well then, don't force yourself!"

Erich looked to Anton, who now had a smile. "What?" he wondered in confusion.

"Most people don't do those Arts of Warfare nowadays anyway!"

"If you want to tell the student council you want to do something else, we'll support you," Herz offered.

Erich looked to Herz, and he slowly smiled again. "Thanks, guys," he thanked them.

After they finished, some bells could be heard ringing.

"Looks like classes are over," Herz observed. "And I was really enjoying the outdoors, too."

"Just homeroom's left," Anton stated.

The school's intercom system then flared to life.

"Huh?" Erich wondered.

" _Attention all students,_ " the intercom broadcast. " _Assemble in the gym. Repeat, assemble in the gym._ "

The three boys looked to each other as the intercom cut out, evidently confused about the broadcast. They headed back inside anyway.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, all students had assembled in the gym.

In the middle of everyone were Erich, Anton, and Herz.

"What are we doing here?" Erich asked the other two.

"Who knows?" Anton replied with a shrug.

"We never know what the student council is thinking," Herz responded.

Erich digested their information. "You're all used to this, huh?"

"Quiet please," Momo commanded from the stage with her fellow council members alongside the three student council boys. "We'll now begin the orientation for one of two of the school's elective programs." The six student council members then walked off the stage, with Anzu, Momo, and Yuzu exiting stage left and the boys exiting stage right.

The lights were darkened almost completely, and the first film, 'Introduction to _Panzerkraft_ ,' was played.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first tank to appear was a British Mark IV landship.

" _Panzerkraft..._ "

The next to appear was a German _Sturmpanzerwagen_ A7V, followed by a British Medium Mark A Whippet.

" _Throughout its long history it has been used all over the world as a way to train girls._ "

Many young women in black uniforms were then shown, lined up rank-in-file.

Erich rolled his eyes. ' _Propaganda,_ ' he thought. ' _Now I wish Miho_ wasn't _here._ '

Next, the crew of a German _Panzer_ III J1, painted in a desert camouflage scheme, elegantly bowed, and then set off to man the _Panzer_.

" _It's an Art of Warfare that strives to nurture polite, graceful, humble, and brave women._ "

The commander barked a command to move forward, and the _Panzer_ III did so.

" _Learning Panzerkraft will give an edge to your femininity. You'll become as hot and tough as steel, as robust and lovely as caterpillar tracks, and as passionate and accurate as a cannon._ "

The _Panzer_ III stopped and fired off its 5 cm KwK 39 L/60 main gun, which startled some of the audience.

Next, a column of many _Panzer_ III J1s passed through a town parade-style.

" _If you learn Panzerkraft, you will without a doubt become a great wife, a great mother, and a great career woman. You will be a healthy, kind, and dependable woman who will appeal to many men._ "

The _Panzer_ III crew was shown waving to the crowds while being showered with confetti.

Multiple _Panzer_ III J1s were next shown crossing a desert, seemingly ready for combat.

" _Now, let's all learn Panzerkraft and become sound and beautiful women, in both mind and body._ "

On screen serving as the end of the film was the phrase, 'Step up, maidens!'

XXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the fild, the sound of a 5 cm KwK 39 L/60 firing was heard again.

"Please remain seated, for we will start the second elective's orientation at this time," Momo commanded.

' _Great,_ ' Erich thought as he rolled his eyes. ' _More propaganda._ '

XXXXXXXXXX

The next film started was called, 'Introduction to _Jägermeistern_.'

The first aircraft to appear was a British Vickers F.B.5.

" _Jägermeistern..._ "

Next came a German Fokker D .VII, followed by a British Bristol F.2B.

" _Throughout its history it has never failed as a method to train young men._ "

Scores of young men in black uniforms, somewhat similar to _Luftwaffe_ uniforms, stood at attention.

Erich sighed out of boredom and tried to find something to distract him.

The ground crew for a slightly different model Bf 109 finished preparing the plane for combat, and the pilot entered the cockpit.

This Bf 109 had a different wing planform, using semi-elliptical tips. It also had a new propeller spinner that covered the entire frontal area of the plane. This model also had a hole in the center of the spinner, where a cannon mounted between the engine's cylinder banks fired through. There was also a dust filter over a new-design supercharger intake that had a distinctive 'elbow' appearance, mounted on the left side of the engine cowl, with a dust filter over it.

This model lacked any markings, but featured a German tropical camouflage of a tan upper surface and a very light gray lower surface. No form of deviance such as personal emblems existed on this Bf 109 F-4/trop, solidifying its status as a film star.

" _It's an Art of Warfare designed to bring out the very best in men._ "

The _Friedrich_ took off from a desert airstrip with haste, showcasing its power.

" _Flying an aircraft gives a slew of benefits for those that learn how. You'll become as cool as a sharpshooter, as versatile as a Jabo, and as accurate as a well-executed attack._ "

The Bf 109, now higher in altitude, flew up into the center of a Lufberry circle consisting of several British Spitfires, pulled a very tight turn with flaps extended, and fired off a quick burst of its two 7.92 mm MG 17s and single 20 mm MG 151/20 _Motorkanone_. The short burst decimated a Spitfire in the circle.

The display surprised and impressed much of the audience. Three of them were young freshmen of German descent. One of them was shorter than the others and had blonde hair with blue eyes. The other two had brown hair with brown eyes, though one of them had longer hair. Another boy, roughly similar in age but shorter than Erich, Anton, and Herz, with black hair was more or less annoyed by being woken up. He went back to his nap soon after.

' _Wonder how much they paid Hans to do that,_ ' Erich thought. He was less impressed, evidently having seen such a display before.

In the film, the Bf 109 came in to land, dropping its distinctive narrow-track, splayed-out landing gear along with its flaps, which included the radiator flaps.

" _Learning Jägermeistern will without a doubt turn you into a functional man in society fit for leadership. You will be much more diverse in personality, and will greatly appeal to women._ "

Many others in the audience had their interest aroused. One was a young blue-eyed brunette, appearing to be from the northern parts of North America, who appeared to be absorbed by the film. Four badminton players with an American appearance watched with interest. Two others also watched with interest. One of them was a German dressed in a dark green _Luftwaffe_ trench coat and peaked cap, and the other appeared to be of Greek descent and was wearing a breastplate with a spear on his back.

Three other young freshmen of German descent were among the interested people. Two had blonde hair, and one had black hair. One of the blondes had brown eyes, and the other two had blue eyes. The three student council boys also watched with interest.

Anton went wide in the eyes with awe when he saw the possible appeal to women.

Erich shook his head. ' _Pferdscheiße,_ ' he thought.

In the film, the pilot of the _Friedrich_ was welcomed with great enthusiasm by a large crowd.

Multiple 109s were later seen flying in a large formation through very clear skies.

" _Let's all learn and strive to become Jägermeistern, and become the men the world needs._ "

At the end of the film, the screen read, 'Step up, gentlemen!'

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of an MG 151/20 firing was heard for a second, and the gym filled with smoke at the same time. This impressed two more boys. One of them appeared to be Nordic and he wore a cuirass painted blue with a yellow cross. The other appeared American and was wearing a black top hat.

A registration form for electives was then displayed on the screen as the three student council boys along with Anzu, Momo, and Yuzu walked back onto the stage.

"Wow!" Anton awed.

"That sounds wonderful," Herz commented.

Erich remained indifferent, appearing bored by the film.

"The International Arts of Warfare Tournaments will begin in a few weeks, and Ooarai High School has been invited to participate in the _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ tournaments," the boys' PR rep stated. "In preparation, the student council has seen fit to bolster both."

Anzu continued in her carefree tone, "So we brought back _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_! There are many advantages to signing up for one of them." She cued the boys' VP. "VP!"

The VP accordingly continued. "Those who perform well will get one hundred food vouchers for the cafeteria, two hundred tardiness excuses, and triple credits for both courses!" He finished off with eagerness.

The formerly napping black-haired boy was greatly intrigued by this information

"Sign up now, everyone!" Anzu finished off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Erich, Anton, and Herz were walking out of the school talking amongst each other.

"That's it. I'm doing it!" Anton proclaimed.

"Huh?" Erich asked in confusion.

"Don't you know girls love a charming pilot? You get popular if you're in _Jägermeistern_ , right?"

Erich didn't look convinced.

"Hey, Erich, you should join up, too! You said you're from an aviation family!" Anton continued with plenty of eagerness.

"I... don't think..." Erich began apprehensively.

Herz joined in. "I know. I know what that feels like, Erich. I mean, I'm from a line of archers, after all."

Erich looked to his direction, intrigued by his words. "I see."

"But _Jägermeistern_ seems really interesting!" Herz returned looking pumped up about it.

"Eh?"

"I've always wanted to do something more thrilling than shooting an arrow at an apple on top of some unlucky kid's head."

Erich appeared a bit surprised at his implication.

Herz continued with confidence. "I want to do _Jägermeistern_ , too."

Erich was now more startled by his words.

"Erich, you should join us and show us the ropes."

Erich looked very unsure. "Um..."

"You'll be the best in there, no doubt!" Anton encouraged with a friendly slap on Erich's back.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, Erich was in his apartment at his desk, wearing just his boxers. He was staring at the elective form in front of him in very deep thought. His thoughts then wandered off to an incident from some time ago.

XXXXXXXXXX

A mangled Bf 109 on a forest floor, in the German tropical camouflage, had caught fire after crash landing. From the ground, a similar-size fighter, slightly different in design, was seen flying past at very high speed, nearly skimming some treetops. Someone in black was seen rushing to the fallen 109.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present, Erich shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I didn't want to leave you all alone," he muttered. "I really didn't." He then grew a pissed face. "It's all because of those glory-seekers, that I couldn't go back for you, my friend."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning in class, Anton and Herz were seated in front of Erich's desk, with Erich himself behind the desk. His elective registration form had 'Abstract Art' circled.

Erich looked down at the sheet with a dark face. "Sorry. I can't."

He further elaborated. "I came here because I wanted out of _Jägermeistern_."

Anton and Herz looked to each other and had a silent conversation before giving off reassuring smiles.

"We understand," Anton assured.

"Sorry for stirring you up with that," Herz apologized.

Both Anton and Herz crossed off their choice of _Jägermeistern_ and chose Abstract Art as well.

Erich seemed taken aback by their choice.

Anton saw, and said, "We'll sign up for the same thing."

"No, don't do that!" Erich pressed. "You two should go for it!"

"Don't worry about it! It's better to stick with your friends!"

"We don't want to make you mad or upset by taking _Jägermeistern_ ," Herz added.

Erich tried to smile. "Don't let me drag you away from your desires, I'll do fine."

Herz persisted. "I don't like upsetting my friends in _any_ way."

"I just do what the girls think is cool anyway, so it's no issue for me!" Anton added in.

Erich slowly regained a genuine smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lunchtime came around and everyone had gone to the lunchroom to get food.

"What did you choose for electives?"

"I had a hard time choosing, but I eventually chose _Jägermeistern_!"

Many people were talking over their elective choices during lunch.

"Wow! Me too!"

"I wonder what tanks are like!"

Erich, Anton, and Herz were exceptions. They ate their lunch in peace, instead.

"They said it's perfect training for girls!"

"Well, there are the guys and their _Jägermeistern_ , too."

An anonymous person was reading a _Jägermeistern_ magazine, and a British Hawker Typhoon Mk 1b of later production was on the cover. It was adorned with the British tropical camouflage scheme.

"I wonder how girls see _Jägermeistern_."

By now, the talking was getting to Herz a bit.

"My girlfriends said she'd love to see me in a military uniform!"

Anton got a bit miffed by that comment.

"I really want to shoot those cannons!"

"KABOOM!"

Erich was highly startled by that shout, and hacked out a piece of chewed potato after nearly choking on it.

"Apparently _Jägermeistern_ used to be offered here a long time ago."

Anton had enough, and tried to speak with Erich. "Hey, do you want to come get some sweet potato ice cream after school?"

"Ooarai is famous for their sweet potatoes," Herz elaborated.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about them," Erich responded. "The dried sweet potatoes are also well known! That's actually one reason I came here!"

"Some people call them 'dehydrated sweet potatoes,'" Anton explained.

"Wow, I didn't know about that."

The school's intercom kicked on again.

" _Erich-Dietrich Hartmann, repeat Erich-Dietrich Hartmann._ "

Erich's attention was drawn to the intercom, as were Anton's and Herz's.

" _Report to the student council office immediately. That is all._ "

Erich lowered his eyebrows. "So they want to play that way, huh?"

"Want us to come with you?" Anton asked.

"We'll support you however possible," Herz offered.

Erich looked to his friends with a grateful smile. "I'll be fine, guys. But thank you for your support. I really appreciate it." Erich then got up and walked out of the cafeteria to the student council's office.

Within the halls, he heard the intercom flare up again.

" _Miho Nishizumi, repeat Miho Nishizumi. Report to the student council office immediately. That is all._ "

Erich stopped as he digested the new information with wide eyes. ' _She's_ here _?_ ' he thought. ' _She's actually_ here _?_ '

Soon after, he recovered and continued on to the student council office.

"Wow, talk about coincidence," he said to himself. "I hope she didn't take _that_ personally."

Unbeknownst to him, Anton and Herz were stealthily following him. They were both confused by Erich's actions.

"Do you know who that is?" Anton asked Herz.

"Not a clue," Herz replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the student council office, the three boys on the student council were in front of Erich.

The PR rep showed Erich his elective sheet. "Explain this," he commanded.

The President was in his chair behind his desk, looking greatly dissatisfied. "Was signing up too hard for you?" he asked with a monotone.

The PR rep turned his head to the other two. "No other boys have experience with aircraft," he informed for Erich. He then turned back to face him.

The VP looked down in dismay. "It's over, isn't it?" he asked, disappointed. "We're done for."

Erich stood across from all of them and stared back with his arms crossed, looking not too pleased. "Once again, do I not get a choice in what _I_ want to do?" he coldly replied.

"Perhaps you won't be here for much longer if you continue down your chosen path," the President responded.

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"That's no hollow threat," the PR rep answered back. "The President is always serious."

The VP approached Erich. "Come on, just say you're sorry," he pleaded.

"No," Erich replied.

The PR rep was getting slightly agitated. "The student council may compel students as they see fit," he informed.

"That's our privilege," the President confirmed.

Some raised voices could be heard in the office next door, and they drew the attention of Erich and the student council.

Erich went over to the right side of the office where a bar-like area was, which included a bar window with a lowered shutter. The student council followed, curious of Erich's actions. Erich opened the shutter forcefully, sending it to the top of the window.

"Hey, can you keep it down?!" he snapped at the other side's occupants, revealed to be the student council girls, plus Saori, Hana, and one more girl Erich couldn't readily identify. The girl in question was hidden somewhat by Hana's presence between her and Erich.

Saori and Hana stopped their argument with Momo and Anzu as all eyes turned to the blond-haired German. Unknown to everyone else, Anton and Herz had slipped in to the girls' office to listen better. Their entrance was masked by the diversion of attention to Erich.

" _Danke_ ," Erich said, exasperated.

He then turned back to the three boys of the student council. "Now as I was saying, if you offer me this elective like you would any other elective, and I decide I like what's being offered, then I'll join up and perform as you wish of me. But if you try to coerce me into doing it, then I'll resist until my last dying gasp."

There was another gasp, not a last dying gasp but a normal one, in the now-connected offices. "Um, I...!"

Everyone, including the boys, diverted their attention to the voice, revealed to be that of Miho Nishizumi.

She steeled herself and announced, "I'll sign up for _Panzerkraft_!"

Saori and Hana were greatly surprised. "Eh?!" was all they could say.

"Thank goodness!" Yuzu said in relief.

Anzu and Momo both smiled slightly at their success.

Erich, however, was more shocked with Miho's mere presence, let alone her response, evidenced by his wide eyes and slightly hung-open mouth. He noticed Anton and Herz, but wasn't nearly as concerned with them as he was with Miho.

While all that was happening, the boys' President was thinking over his next words. He got them and turned to Erich.

"You win, Erich," he said without his carefree tone. "Trying to coerce you was a horrible idea, I guess. We both stand to gain nothing from continuing to fight each other. Could we try starting out again on a clean sheet?"

Erich turned to the President, now confused.

The President continued. "Just one last question and I'll let you go, and never bother you again. I'll be fine with whatever answer you give. Would you like to participate in _Jägermeistern_?"

Erich thought over his words, and a few images flashed through his head. The first one was that of a propeller spinner painted a distinct black. The second one was that of an aircraft distinct as a Bf 109, but was slightly different from the F model. This model had two distinctive ' _Beulen_ ' on the upper engine cowl, where two machine guns were mounted. The rest of the black nose paint job could be seen, revealing an overall resemblance to a black tulip. A third image showed a more heavily framed canopy, obstructing the pilot. The aircraft itself had a German tropical camouflage in better condition, with a darker tan, almost orange, topside and light blue underside. There was also a black number 1 on the fuselage sides. The aircraft appeared to resemble the G-6 model of the 109.

Erich snapped out of his thoughts and came to a decision. ' _Try and stop me this time, Bruder,_ ' he thought.

"Okay. I'll do it," he answered with confidence.

His confidence became radiant as everyone in both offices grew a smile upon seeing the conflicts come to an end.

As he looked back to Miho, who was distracted and thus remained unaware of his presence, he grew his signature smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Erich, Anton, and Herz walked into a restaurant as they talked.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Anton asked.

" _Ja_ ," Erich replied, confident in his choice.

"Okay, but there's no need to force yourself."

"I'll be alright."

Erich faced both Anton and Herz while still walking with his gentle smile.

"I really couldn't ask for any better friends than you guys. You're willing to help me out even when I don't realize I need it. You're the first in a long time to do that for me. Most others just wanted to be rid of my presence."

He continued with a bit more animation. "My brother was always like, 'You have to take your duties seriously, or you'll stain our name and country!' Well, he can take his whole life seriously if he wants, but I'd rather have some fun in mine. Of course..." Erich hesitated a bit. "No one ever agrees with me..." He then spotted Miho and her friends. "... except for her."

Erich, with his friends in tow, approached Miho's seat unnoticed as her friends gave her samples of various kinds of sweet potato ice cream.

"Do you think you can keep all that potato goodness from me, Miho?" Erich greeted as he approached her.

Miho quickly turned around to find Erich smiling at her. She displayed shock at seeing him as her eyes widened. Her friends turned around right after, and spotted Erich's friends alongside him.

"Erich?" Miho asked with disbelief.

"Who else do you know that loves potatoes as much as me?" Erich asked with amusement in his voice.

Miho blinked, then grew an eagerly excited grin and launched herself at Erich, tackling him to the ground in a hug. Both of their friends were surprised by her actions.

"Erich! I can't believe you're really here!" Miho exclaimed.

Erich, trapped by her hug, choked out, "Oh, believe it. I'm as real as the pain your hug's causing!"

Miho realized what he was saying, and she jumped off of him. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Erich cut her off. "Don't worry about it." He then got himself off of the ground and continued. "I can't fault you for actually _wanting_ to see me." He then noticed Saori and Hana. "By the way, who're your friends there?"

Miho looked back at her friends, and then looked back at Erich. "Oh! Let me introduce you guys!" She then turned to her friends with a smile. "Saori, Hana, this is Erich. We've been great friends with each other for a long time." She then turned back to Erich. "Erich, these are Saori and Hana, two of my newest friends."

"Nice to meet you two," Erich greeted the two of them.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Anton quipped.

Erich turned around to see his two friends being left out. "Oh, my bad," he said sheepishly. He turned back to Miho. "These are my friends Anton and Herz."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Herz politely greeted.

"So, Erich," Anton began with a mischievous smirk. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Miho's response was predictable. She deeply blushed as her entire face turned red with embarrassment, and she was looking around trying to avoid eye contact with her friends or Erich's friends.

Erich's response, however, was not predictable. He laughed heartily for several seconds before he regained his breath.

"Huh?" was Saori's reaction. Everyone else, excluding Miho who was still recovering from her embarrassment, had similar reactions of confusion.

"Sorry," Erich said with his signature smile. "I just find it funny how that was the first thing you assumed, Anton."

Anton stood there, stupefied. "That's not how you're supposed to react!" he responded in denial.

Erich quickly laughed before he spoke again. "Okay then. No, she's not my girlfriend. Like she said, we've been friends for a very long time, so we're pretty close." He then turned to Miho. "Now, do you know where I can order?" he kindly asked.

Miho pointed to his right, and Erich turned and spotted the place.

"Ah, thanks."

Erich headed over there, and the others followed. He then got to the ordering area.

"Welcome," the cashier politely greeted. "May I take your order?"

"Yeah," Erich replied. "I'll have..." He trailed off as he observed the vast amount of items on the overhead menu. "Ah, forget it. I'll take one of everything."

The cashier blinked. "One... of everything?"

"Yeah."

Miho face-palmed hard. " _Au mein Gott_ , not this again..." she muttered as she began shaking her head with an exasperated smile.

The cashier blinked again before she recovered. "Ah, yes sir!" she replied. "Right away!" She then rushed off to deliver the order.

Erich turned around to find his and Miho's friends staring at him, bewildered, and Miho with her face in her hand.

He blinked. "What?"

"And I thought _I_ was a big eater..." Hana finally responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, the next day came around.

Erich and his two friends were in front of the Ooarai High School hangars standing around with other members of the newly constituted _Jägermeistern_ team.

Among them were four badminton players, all boys and American in appearance. One of them was noticeably shorter than the other three, and was wearing a white t-shirt with black, baggy shorts. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, and appeared to be a leader for the other three.

The other three badminton players were roughly equal in height, and all wore the same clothes, presumably the badminton uniform. It consisted of red, baggy shorts along with a white jersey with a red vertical stripe going up each of the sides. One of the three had blonde hair of average length and brown eyes. Another had black hair and brown eyes. The last one had brown hair with a bit of a beard.

Six freshmen, appearing to be of German descent, were also present. The four dressed in historical outfits were present, as well. Behind Erich and his friends was another brunette that was all alone.

The student council conversed with each other as they took in those that had shown up.

"Not as many as we thought," the PR rep commented.

"Eighteen in total," confirmed the VP. "That makes twenty-one when you include us. Anyhow, we'll manage."

"All's well, then," the President stated.

Erich and his friends were talking with each other during the wait.

"So now it begins," Herz observed.

" _Ja_ ," Erich agreed.

"If more girls start to come after me I wouldn't know what to do!" Anton chipped in with some eagerness.

Erich shook his head in amusement as he chuckled.

The student council then stepped forth from their positions.

"The _Jägermeistern_ class will now begin," the PR rep announced.

Some of the crowd asked questions.

"Um, are the planes Mustangs or..."

"Uh, what were those things called again?"

The hangar was opened and the crowd entered. Within the hangar and obscured by shadows was a plane that had clearly seen better days.

"What is that?" one of the freshmen asked.

"It looks completely trashed," another freshman said.

"No way," yet another freshman added in.

"Let's just say it has transient appeal," Herz said to try and lighten the mood.

"This is just a rusted-out piece of junk," Anton replied to him.

While everyone was talking, Erich started walking to the plane. He meticulously inspected it, noting everything that needed to be fixed.

He then bent down to run his hand over the surface of one of the wings, which were both lying on the ground separate from the aircraft.

Erich then smiled once more. "The wings look fine, and the fuselage appears intact," he noted. "This could work."

The crowd took in a delighted gasp, happy to hear they had a plane available.

The plane itself had a highly faded skin surface that was unpainted. The unique blue five-legged _Balkenkreuz_ markings of Ooarai adorned the upper and lower sides of its wings, along with the fuselage sides.

The plane also had distinctive landing gear that currently supported it. The landing gear had a narrow track and was noticeably splayed outward, being hinged at the fuselage. This explains the current appearance of the plane resting on its landing gear with its wings detached. The exhaust stacks on the lower sides of the engine cowl signified an inverted V12 engine, which drove a three-bladed propeller. A supercharger intake with a bit of an elbow-like shape stuck out of the upper left portion of the cowl into the airstream. In the upper cowl resided two machine guns.

Besides a small oil cooler under the nose, no radiators could be seen on the airplane. Instead, the radiators were placed within the squared-off wings, which were currently under the fuselage, stacked on top of each other. Each wing had an auto cannon within it, along with distinctive automatic leading edge slats. The canopy had a squared-off design, as well, and the fuselage had a razorback design. The tailplane was braced with a strut on each side, and both struts were mounted to the fuselage. The plane was a German Messerschmitt Bf 109E.

The hangars everyone was within were behind the school, which was almost directly in the middle of the absurdly large carrier-like ship that housed it. The _Zuikaku_ continued on its journey through the oceans undisturbed, as if completely oblivious to the events occurring on its top deck.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, and two others. One was shorter with black hair, and the other had brown hair and blue eyes. Everyone besides the short, black-haired boy appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

The black-haired boy in the original shot could be seen walking past six freshmen of German descent, who appeared to be conversing with each other. The brown-haired boy from the initial shoot was close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

The PR rep appeared unemotional, the VP appeared to be pumped, and the President had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109E. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and the brown-haired boy from the initial shot behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

The short black-haired boy from the initial shot stepped down from the cabin of a large halftrack, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the large cannon mounted on the large halftrack's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F, an Me 410, a Ki-10, an Fw 190A, and a Bf 109E were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two early and one late model, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American twin-boom, twin-engined, single-seat fighters flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

The brunette from the initial shot finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four historically themed boys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four American badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109E dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A late-model Spitfire was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Three American boys were hanging around a landed American twin-engine, twin-boom, single-seat fighter.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with a black-haired, familiar-looking pilot alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A man in a modern Japanese Air Self-Defense Force officer uniform was observing within a modern fighter's canopy.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Three boys, looking very similar with black, neatly combed hair and an English appearance, were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190A was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10 as its wingman and a Bf 109E as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 equipped with _Umrüst-Bausatz_ /U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190A and Ki-10 back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, the short black-haired boy, and the other brunette from the initial shot.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Next time on _To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_ : Ich werde an Bord des Flugzeugs!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_ Sabaton _._ _Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	2. Kapitel Zwei

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Kapitel Zwei_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, and two others. One was shorter with black hair, and the other had brown hair and blue eyes. Everyone besides the short, black-haired boy appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

The black-haired boy in the original shot could be seen walking past six freshmen of German descent, who appeared to be conversing with each other. The brown-haired boy from the initial shoot was close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

The PR rep appeared unemotional, the VP appeared to be pumped, and the President had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109E. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and the brown-haired boy from the initial shot behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

The short black-haired boy from the initial shot stepped down from the cabin of a large halftrack, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the large cannon mounted on the large halftrack's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F, an Me 410, a Ki-10, an Fw 190A, and a Bf 109E were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two early and one late model, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American twin-boom, twin-engined, single-seat fighters flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

The brunette from the initial shot finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four historically themed boys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four American badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109E dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A late-model Spitfire was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Three American boys were hanging around a landed American twin-engine, twin-boom, single-seat fighter.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with a black-haired, familiar-looking pilot alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A man in a modern Japanese Air Self-Defense Force officer uniform was observing within a modern fighter's canopy.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Three boys, looking very similar with black, neatly combed hair and an English appearance, were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190A was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10 as its wingman and a Bf 109E as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 equipped with _Umrüst-Bausatz_ /U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190A and Ki-10 back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, the short black-haired boy, and the other brunette from the initial shot.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone on the newly constituted _Jägermeistern_ team was in the hangar, still staring at the distinct German fighter.

"Is this old thing really usable?" Anton was heard questioning.

"I think so," Erich responded.

"Well, new is always better, right? Whether it be girlfriends or guns or cars, yeah?"

"I believe you mean whores, duds, and lemons," Herz countered.

"They're more or less the same things!"

Others joined in the conversation within the hangars.

"So there's just one plane, huh?"

"Um, seeing how many people we have..."

The student council started conversing.

"There should be five in all," the PR rep stated.

"Then why don't we all try finding some planes?" the President suggested.

The crowd stood in disbelief in front of the _Messer_ facing the President.

"Look for them?"

"How will we do that?"

"Our _Jägermeistern_ program ended years ago," the PR rep answered. "However, the planes used should still be around. Or rather, they _are_ still around. Our instructor should arrive the day after tomorrow, so before then we must find four more aircraft."

"So wherever could they be?" one of the history boys spoke up. He was wearing a breastplate and had a spear on his back.

The President shrugged. "We wouldn't have to search if we knew," he replied.

"You have no leads at all?" one of the freshmen asked.

"Nope!" the President replied with a smile.

"Alright, commence searches!" the PR rep commanded.

Everyone followed the order, albeit with no enthusiasm.

"This isn't what they promised us," Anton complained. He sighed. "Wasn't _Jägermeistern_ supposed to make us popular?"

The President approached him. "That instructor we mentioned is pretty good-looking," he replied.

Anton stood straight. "Really?"

"Yup! No lie. I can set you up if you want."

Anton, now with renewed vigor, ran off, declaring, "I'm gonna find us some planes!"

 ** _Ich werde an Bord des Flugzeugs!_**

"Well that got me up for a bit," Anton began, "but where the hell are they?!"

Anton, Herz, and Erich were now behind the hangars, followed by another brunette who remained unnoticed.

"I doubt we'll find any aircraft staying near the hangars," Herz opined.

"But planes are meant to be in or near hangars, right?!" Anton then calmed himself. "Okay, maybe there are some in the forest nearby." The three of them then started off. "I mean, who _wouldn't_ hide something in a forest?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

Erich stopped, feeling like he was being followed. He turned around to face a corner of the hangar complex, but saw no one there. So he followed Anton and Herz again.

But he still felt like he was being followed. He stopped again and turned around quickly, and caught the culprit.

It was a boy around his age and size, with brown hair and blue eyes. He appeared to be from the northern parts of North America, and had average length hair that appeared naturally messy.

"Erm..." was all Erich could say.

"Y-Yes?" the boy asked with a bit of surprise.

Erich calmly smiled after quickly evaluating him. "Would you like to help us find some aircraft?"

The boy brightened up considerably. "Oh, can I?!"

The boy then remembered something. "Oh, yeah! My name's Nathan McBraun, and I'm a sophomore. I don't know if I can be of much help, but I look forward to giving my best, eh!"

Herz and Anton had come back for Erich and saw what was going on.

"Glad to have you on-board," Herz welcomed. "I'm Herz Benz."

"Hey, I'm Anton Silva," Anton introduced himself.

"I'm-" Erich began, but was cut off.

Nathan was the interrupter. "Oh, I know who _you_ are! You're Mr. Erich-Dietrich Hartmann, right?"

Erich was taken aback for a bit. "Er... yes."

Nathan shuffled his feet together and sprung a salute. "I look forward to learning under you, sir!"

"Oh, please, don't call me 'sir.'" Erich waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as he smiled. "I don't like feeling old. Just Erich is fine."

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the six freshmen on the team were in the library poring over records on the school's _Jägermeistern_ program.

"So did you find anything?" one asked.

"Not a single reference," another at the table replied.

"There aren't any records between now and when the class was discontinued," one next to him replied.

"I wonder why they discontinued it anyway," another across the table wondered.

"Perhaps it just lost popularity. It _is_ old-fashioned, after all," another next to him guessed.

"Yeah, that could be it."

One of the freshmen boys never spoke a word. He was instead reading a _Jägermeistern_ magazine.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erich, Anton, Herz, and newcomer Nathan were now heading through a forest on the top deck. Erich had a map, but had handed it off to Nathan after quickly memorizing it, and he now led the way.

Herz then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Anton wondered.

Herz held up two fingers in the air, appearing to be checking the wind. He then pointed to his ten o'clock. "Over there, I feel something," he informed.

"You can tell from sensing the wind?" Nathan asked.

"There's a slight disturbance in the air flowing through here." Herz began walking in the direction he pointed.

"Does archery make your senses _that_ sensitive?!" Anton wondered.

"It could just be me."

"Then..." Nathan began. He pointed in the direction Herz was heading. " _Start!_ "

Anton turned around. "Start what?" he asked in confusion.

Erich chuckled while Nathan face-palmed.

" _Start_ means 'take off,'" Erich elaborated.

After comprehending the meaning of the word, Anton turned to follow Herz along with Erich and Nathan.

Eventually, Nathan spotted something. "Oh! Over there!"

Through the trees, a single-engine plane in poor condition was visible. It had a highly faded skin that was bare of any camouflage, but possessed the Ooarai markings on both sides of its wings and its fuselage sides.

The plane was hidden away by shadows in a clearing just big enough to fit it. It had a wide-track landing gear arrangement that appeared very robust, even after years of abandonment. The wing planform appeared squared-off, but the tips had slight roundness to them. Each wing had two auto cannons within them, one mounted in the roots and another outside the propeller arc, providing four cannons total. The round cowling design and open face betrayed the presence of a radial engine, which drove a three-bladed propeller that had a decently large spinner. In the upper parts of the cowling were two machine guns. The canopy had clear vision all-around, with no razorback construction cutting down rearward vision. A narrow centerline seam travelled over the top of it.

The group of four then reached the fighter.

"An Fw 190," Erich observed.

"It looks different from the one we saw earlier," Anton noted. "It's like they made a plane out of scrap metal."

Nathan was under the Focke-Wulf's engine, excitedly poring over the German fighter. "The Fw 190 was one of the backbones of the _Luftwaffe_ ," he began. "When it was first introduced over the English Channel, it stripped air superiority away from the famous Spitfire! This fighter could take quite a beating, too!"

He then came out from under the plane and continued. "For instance, one time two cylinder heads were shot clean off of a 190, and the plane still made it back to base!"

Silence followed after. Nathan blinked at the response.

"You were really lively just now," Anton summarized.

Nathan frowned. "Sorry..." he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hangar, the PR rep was talking on the phone.

"Good work," he congratulated over the phone. "We'll have the aeronautics guys pick it up. Continue searching."

He then hung up and turned around. "We found a plane," he informed.

"So they _were_ actually here, huh?" the President commented from a chair he set up. He then wolfed down a strip of jerky.

XXXXXXXXXX

The four badminton players were climbing up the face of a cliff to its top. Once there, they found another airplane overlooking the rest of the area.

This airplane was a biplane, though the upper wing was slightly longer in span than the lower wing. The plane also had fixed landing gear fitted with spats. A large radiator bath was underneath the single V engine. The plane was fitted with a three-blade propeller and also had an open cockpit.

The plane, like the other two found thus far, had a highly faded skin, but still had the Ooarai markings distinguishable on its wings. It was also unpainted. The plane overall resembled a Japanese Kawasaki Ki-10.

XXXXXXXXXX

The four history boys were trudging through a salt marsh until they came across some relatively harder ground. There they found another plane that had sunk its landing gear into some mud. Like the others, it had a faded appearance, was unpainted, and had Ooarai markings on the wing upper and lower surfaces along with the fuselage sides.

The plane had two engines, with a nacelle in each wing housing an inverted V12. A radiator for each engine was positioned on the lower wing surface, outboard of each nacelle. The nacelles extended further forward than the nose of the aircraft, but the main armament extended even further forward. The main armament was describable only as a tank gun. Just above the main armament, higher up in the nose, were where two auto cannons were housed. The fuselage had a turret on each side, each holding one heavy machine gun. The turrets appeared to cover every conceivable direction, and appeared to be unmanned. The large cockpit, however, revealed a position for another crew member besides a pilot: a gunner, controlling the turrets. The plane was distinguishable as a German Messerschmitt Me 410 equipped with _Umrüst-Bausatz_ /U4.

XXXXXXXXXX

The six freshmen boys had found another aircraft locked in a warehouse that seemed unused for the most part. The warehouse housed nothing more than fur skins. The aircraft was faded and unpainted, and also had the Ooarai markings, but the points at which they were applied were a bit unusual. The markings were applied on the left upper wing surface, the right lower wing surface, and the fuselage sides.

The plane they found was another radial-engined fighter. This plane had a mid-mounted wing instead of a low-mounted wing. Underneath the wing mountings were the landing gear wheels that appeared to fit flush with the fuselage when retracted. The landing gear was now extended, however, and a narrow track was notable. The aircraft appeared very simple and rugged in construction. The wing and tail surface areas made the fuselage look smaller in comparison. Overall, the plane resembled an American Grumman F4F.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later in the day, everyone gathered back at the hangars along with the planes they found. The planes were lined up in a neat row. The Bf 109 still didn't have its wings attached, though.

The PR rep read off the planes' designations, "A Kawasaki Ki-10-II, a Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-4, a Grumman F4F-3, a Messerschmitt Me 410 A-1/U4, and a Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-4."

"How should we distribute them out?" the PR rep asked his fellow council members.

"Why don't we let them take the ones they found?" the President suggested.

"Are you sure that's a great idea?" the VP asked with some doubt.

"We'll take the 190," the PR rep claimed. He turned to face Erich's group. "You take the 109."

"Okay," Erich replied with a shrug.

"The Bf 109 is _Ein_ , the Fw 190 is _Zwei_ , the Ki-10 is _Drei_ , the Me 410 is _Vier_ , and the F4F is _Fünf_ ," the PR rep continued on. "The instructor will arrive tomorrow, so make sure the planes are ready."

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what kind of beaut the instructor will be!" Anton eagerly said.

The badminton players were observing their aircraft, the Ki-10.

"It looks capable of real nasty serves," one of them quipped.

The history boys stood before their aircraft, the Me 410.

"It's a two-seater," commented one wielding a spear.

"It looks like a flying tank," commented another wearing a cuirass painted blue with a yellow cross.

"Eh," waved off another wearing a top hat.

" _Idioten!_ " stated another wearing a _Luftwaffe_ trench coat and peaked hat. "The Me 410 is a formidable _Zerstörer_ that fought back the numerous and rugged American bombers during the Defense of the Reich!" He turned and pointed out in a particular direction. "Apologize to II./ZG 26!"

The other three turned in the same direction and simultaneously said, "Our sincerest apologies!"

The six freshmen stood in front of their plane, the F4F.

"It looks real tough!" one said.

"It looks rather simple," another commented.

Anton ran his hand along the fuselage of the Bf 109. After pulling it back, it was covered in black dust.

"Good God, do they want us to use it like this?!" he exclaimed.

"There's a lot to clean out and fix," Herz stated.

Erich jumped up to the cockpit. "The inside is probably..." he trailed off as he maneuvered to open the canopy from his position.

Anton and Herz looked on with some amazement. "Man, he's pro!" Anton remarked.

Erich got a good look at the cockpit after swinging the canopy to the side, and he immediately pulled his head back.

"Ugh, _mein Gott!_ We're gonna have to clean out all the rust and scrub this down thoroughly," he noted. "We're also gonna have to repaint it and get all the parts properly greased up." He then looked down underneath the aircraft from his place. "We're also gonna have to reattach the wings after we sort through everything with them."

Nathan was in awe at Erich's quick assessment, as he couldn't determine that for himself nearly as quickly as Erich could.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _The wise woman said,  
'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back.'  
(Fight or fall)_

The four boys changed into some gym clothes, with the exception of Erich, who simply took off his jacket, scope, shirt, and tie, leaving him in just his pants.

 _And before the attack  
Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge  
(Hundreds fallen)_

Everyone started scrubbing down various areas of the 109, until Anton decided to dick around and hose everyone else.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

"Ugh, Anton!" Herz called out. "That's cold!"

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls_

"Oh, come on!" Nathan complained.

 _Swedish Pagan  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

The President walked past them, still in his uniform with a pack of jerky in hand while he munched on another strip. He soon passed the history group washing their Me 410. They had gym clothes on wherever it didn't interfere with the clothes that identified them.

 _Where brothers have passed  
Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood  
(Standing tall)_

"The disappearance of the _H.L. Hunley!_ " exclaimed one wearing a top hat.

 _And we know if we fall  
Our comrades await in the Hall  
(Odin's calling)_

"The Battle of Salamis!" proclaimed one wearing a breastplate with a spear on his back.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

"Admiral Juel's fleet," another, wearing a cuirass painted blue with a yellow cross, begrudgingly said.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

"When it comes to aircraft and water," another wearing a _Luftwaffe_ trench coat and peaked cap began, "it has to be the Battle of Midway."

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

The other three announced, "That's it!"

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

The President then walked past the six freshmen cleaning their F4F. They were all in gym clothes.

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

"I'm soaked good," one resigned.

 _(Retreat)_

"Rain, blessed rain!" another happily said.

"So cold..." another said as he shivered.

The President finally arrived at the other members of the student council. The VP seemed to be the only one cleaning their Fw 190, in swim trunks, no less.

"You said we were washing them in swimsuits," the PR rep said with his arms crossed. He was still in his uniform, as well.

"Oh, you want to play with words, huh?" the President responded. "That's funny."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"Eh, take it up with Anzu if you've got a problem. Those were her words, not mine."

"Hey, could I get some help here?" the VP nearly begged.

Erich was just finishing up with scrubbing the FuG 7 radio apparatus and antenna. Nathan finished up scrubbing down the lower wing surfaces that were on an improvised stand. Herz was cleaning out the engine cowl access panels. Finally, Anton was cleaning down the empennage and tail assembly.

Erich, now finished with the FuG 7 scrub down, popped and swung open the side-hinged canopy, revealing himself to be covered in black dust. Anton got a good laugh out of his appearance, but Erich didn't seem offended at all. In fact, he appeared to take it in stride.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, each of the planes appeared presentable after hours of hard scrubbing. The Bf 109 even had its wings attached again.

"All right, looks good," the PR rep observed along with his fellow council members. The VP rep was out of it, though, as he was lying on the ground still in his swim trunks.

The PR rep turned and addressed the rest. "The aeronautics guys will fix up what's left over tonight."

"I want a shower," Anton said, exhausted and covered in black dust.

"I can't wait to see it fly," Nathan said to Erich.

"Me neither," he responded, still with nothing covering his torso. He then looked at his dust-covered body. "I think we should get a shower. What about you guys?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Erich took a final sip out of a can and crushed it with his hand, saving it to throw away later. He was leaning over a rail watching the sunset from the edge of the _Zuikaku._

"I wonder when we'll get to land," he wondered.

Anton walked up beside him to lean over the rail. He then gave a relaxed sigh. "When do we get some shore leave?" he asked.

"I'd like to take a look around the place while there," Erich commented.

"Aren't we stopping by a port this weekend?" Nathan joined in.

"Which one was it? Each one has a girl I know, so it's a lot to keep track of!" Anton claimed.

"I didn't know you kept track of all the girls that despise you," Herz countered.

Erich remained amused at the banter between Anton and Herz.

"Um," Nathan began. Erich turned to face him. "If you don't mind, could we stop by somewhere?" Erich raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Nathan the grew discouraged. "Is that a no?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The group of four stood in front of a store that appeared out of the way. All that identified the store as one for flight were a few drums out front marked for use with B4 aviation gas along with a small sign that read, 'For the _Jägermeistern_ Club.'

"I didn't know there was a place like this," Anton admitted.

The group then proceeded to walk inside.

The store appeared more like an emporium. It carried spare parts for aircraft engines, propellers, landing gear wheels, and much more in the way of parts. Lots of clothing was also carried, including clothing like ground crew uniforms, trench coats, pilot's jackets, and many others.

"What an impressive selection," Herz complimented.

The four were now in an area with lots of books containing various information on several aircraft from development histories to pilot's manuals.

"Yeesh, all these books for all these aircraft when they all look the same," Anton stated.

Nathan immediately turned to respond to him. "N-no they don't! They're all completely different!" he exclaimed. He then calmed down a bit and continued. "Each fighter had its own unique traits! They also change depending on who's flying them."

"Just like the different forms of archery, huh?" Herz chimed.

Anton nodded. "Yup. Just like how girls see each guy as totally unique. Gotta get in their good graces!"

Erich stood back as he watched the exchange. "I feel like they totally missed the point... eh, whatever," he dismissed.

A bit later, Nathan was playing one of the arcade flying games, and had just shot down an enemy. Herz and Anton were watching.

"That looks like fun," Herz observed.

"I don't want to experience getting shot at, though," Anton commented.

"Don't worry about it!" Nathan assured. "Although live rounds _are_ used in matches, there are plenty of things stopping you from plummeting into the Earth!"

Erich heard the TV behind him and decided to check out what was on it.

" _Who'll come out on top this year?_ " the news anchor reported. " _We'll find out soon enough._ " A picture of a Bf 109 G-6 with the distinct black tulip and German tropical camouflage was shown on-screen next. " _Next up is Jägermeistern. Remember the top two aces from last season? Here, we have an interview with one of them: Alfred-Joachim Hartmann, the Black Devil!_ "

On screen, the picture changed to that of a young man that looked strikingly similar to Erich, if not for his black hair and brown eyes. He also appeared to be more mature, physically and mentally. Behind him was another German with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Both were wearing black pants and a black _Luftwaffe_ trench coat with red details. The black-haired one left his open, revealing a red button-up shirt underneath.

Erich's attention was now glued to the TV, and Anton and Herz noticed.

" _How did you manage to become one of the best in the world and stay at the top?_ " the reporter asked Alfred.

" _I simply gave my best,_ " he stated. He then looked at the camera. " _And I take what I do seriously._ "

Erich narrowed his eyes a bit, looking a bit miffed at his words.

" _Unfortunately, we were unable to get ahold of the other one,_ " the news anchor reported. " _All he said was that he didn't want anyone related to Jägermeistern to contact him._ "

' _At least they didn't mention_ why _,_ ' Erich thought. ' _Thank God._ '

The other three looked at each other, wondering what they should do. Anton then got an idea.

"Oh, yeah!" he began. "Erich, do you mind if we come over?"

Erich turned to face them.

"I'd like to visit, too," Herz agreed.

Erich blinked, then grew a smile. "Sure, why not?" he granted.

"Um..." Nathan tried.

Herz turned to him. "Nathan, would you like to join us?"

Nathan grew an excitable grin at the suggestion. "Oh, thank you so much!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, the four came to Erich's apartment and entered.

"I know it's messy, but there's nothing here that'll hurt you," Erich reassured them as they entered. As he said, his room was quite messy. It looked as if nobody had bothered organizing anything.

Anton took an interest in the posters hung up around the room. "Wow, so cool!" he commented.

"I kind of expected your room to be like this, Erich," Herz shared his opinion.

Erich froze for a second as he strained his ears.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Erich answered. He then grew a smile. "But I have an idea."

The other three accordingly turned to him.

"Next door, I heard plans for cooking, and I heard potatoes." He then smirked. "And I also heard a _really_ familiar voice, Anton and Herz. I think you two can guess what I'm thinking."

Herz just shook his head in amusement.

"Oh, you're evil, Erich!" Anton laughed.

"I try," Erich replied, smirk still evident.

XXXXXXXXXX

A minute later, Erich knocked on the door of the apartment next door.

"Er, hold on a second!" he heard from behind the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Miho and her friends preparing dinner.

After recognizing him, Miho greeted Erich with a smile. "Hi Erich. What brings you here?"

"I heard potatoes," Erich replied with his own smile.

Miho's face went blank in response. "Er... how did you hear that?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Well, you just so happen to live right next door to me," Erich elaborated. He gestured to his left to emphasize.

Miho then understood what he was getting at as she sighed with an exasperated smile. "You and your _Kartoffelnsucht_... alright, you can come in."

"Would you mind me bringing a few friends in, too?"

Miho took notice of the other three accompanying him, and didn't recognize one of them. "... Sure, I guess. Come on in." She stepped aside to let Erich and his three friends in, and closed the door after everyone came in.

Nathan took immediate notice of the mess kit Yukari had taken out. "You have a mess kit?" he asked her.

"Yep!" she responded. "With it I can camp anywhere anytime." Yukari then took notice of who asked. "... I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Oh, right!" Nathan cleared his throat. "Nathan McBraun. And you are...?"

"Yukari Akiyama. Nice to meet you."

Anything else they wished to discuss had to wait, as a sharp cry was heard from the small kitchen.

Hana was seen with a cut on her finger. "I'm so sorry. I haven't cut anything besides flowers before," she apologized. She started nursing her wound as best she could.

"Oh, hold on!" Miho told her. "I have bandages here somewhere." She proceeded to look for said bandages. "Um did I put them here? Guess not."

Saori lowered her eyebrows. "I'm the only competent one here, aren't I?" she muttered. She then sighed and whipped out her glasses.

"Over here?" Miho was still looking for the bandages. "Found them!"

"All right!" Saori proclaimed.

Erich simply smiled at the situation presented to him. "I forgot to tell you guys how entertaining it can be being friends with Miho, didn't I?" he told the rest of the guys. The other three were watching the girls with a mixture of disbelief and wonder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later, a large gathering of food was present on Miho's table, looking very appetizing. The four girls sat around the table, and the four boys either sat on the couch or stood.

"Let's eat!" Saori started.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

" _Guten Appetit!_ " everyone said before digging in.

Miho evidently liked her food. "Mmm!" she moaned in delight. "It's delicious!"

Saori took notice. "Nothing like meat and potato stew to make a guy fall for you," she claimed.

"Did you ever win a guy over this?" Hana asked.

"It's all about practice!"

"Saori better be careful with cooking potatoes. Otherwise she may end up winning _me_ over," Erich teased.

The other boys laughed at Erich's humor, but Saori was unamused.

"Do you guys really like meat and potato stew?" Yukari wondered.

"It sounds like a myth," Hana added.

"Of course they do!" Saori retorted. "Just look at Erich! The walking potato hoarder!"

The boys laughed at Saori's joke. Unexpectedly, Erich also laughed.

"That's not how you're supposed to react!" Saori yelled at him.

Miho observed the flowers in the middle of the table. "These flowers look wonderful," she commented.

"I'm sorry," Hana apologized. "That's all I could manage."

Miho turned to face her. "Oh, no! They're already making the room feel much more lively!"

Hana smiled. "Thank you for the compliment."

She then looked down at the table. "Um, where did the potato stew go?" she wondered.

Miho immediately turned to Erich, who had his cheeks stuffed.

"Erich, would you happen to know where the potato stew went?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile.

Erich held up a finger, swallowed, then replied, "In my stomach."

"Oh, come on!" Miho laughed. "Can you please give it back?"

"Too late. It's gone."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Miho and Erich were outside the apartment complex, saying goodbye to their friends.

"See you later!"

"Good night!"

"Good night, girls!" Miho told them.

"See ya, Erich!"

"Have a good night!"

" _Auf wiedersehen!_ " Erich replied as he waved.

The others then left. As soon as they were alone, Miho happily stated, "I'm glad I transferred here!"

"You and me both. I love this place," Erich agreed as he felt more at ease.

The two soon travelled up back to their apartments and bid each other good night.

"Good night, Erich."

" _Gute Nacht,_ Miho."

They both entered their respective rooms for the night.

' _I guess she_ doesn't _hold that against me,_ ' Erich thought as he turned in. ' _But I can never be sure with her. I'll just have to wait and see._ '

XXXXXXXXXX

Out of Erich's room the next morning came not Erich, but Miho, rushing out. Just behind her, sloppily dressed in his usual clothes and still looking sleepy, was Erich being dragged by his ear. He was very uncoordinated with his movements due to a combination of sleepiness and the fact he was being dragged.

"Sleepy..." Erich sleepily commented while the two ran down the sidewalk.

He then saw a sight that fully woke him up.

"Hey, Miho. Let go, I'm awake now," he said, now on alert.

Miho looked back and determined that he was, indeed, awake, and she let go of him and rushed off, leaving him behind.

Erich rubbed his now sore ear as he continued on to the sight he witnessed.

He found a boy, a bit shorter than him with black hair of normal length. The boy was walking down the street in a very uncoordinated way, almost like he was too tired to do anything.

Erich approached him. "Are you all right?" he asked him.

"It's painful," the boy muttered, hunched over. He then raised his head. "Life is painful. I wish this was all..." He then fell on his knees. "... just a dream."

Erich got down and helped support him on his feet. "Hey, come on."

"But I'll go. I have to. I must," the boy stated in a determined yet sleepy way.

"I'm tired too. We'll get to the school, though, even if we end up collapsing at the entrance in the process."

XXXXXXXXXX

A boy was standing guard at the front gate to the school. He had black, neatly combed hair, and appeared very stern. He also appeared to be English. He wore a black armband with a red cross on it.

"Mr. Faul, you're late," he stated. "This is the 262nd time in a row."

In front of him, Erich was still supporting the boy now know as Mr. Faul as both of them had an arm slung over each other's backs.

"Why must morning come?" Faul asked still tired.

"Morning always comes," the guard responded. "Just because you're smarter than everyone else doesn't give you permission to be late. The way things look, you may end up repeating a year."

Faul sighed.

"You okay?" Erich asked.

"Um, Mr. Hartmann?" the guard beckoned Erich's attention. "Next time you find Mr. Faul on your way, ignore him and make sure you're on time."

Erich chose not to respond to him verbally. ' _I'll never leave anyone behind,_ ' he thought. ' _Even if I behave the same way a lot._ '

Faul looked at the guard. "Lemu..." he muttered.

The guard looked back to him. "What was that?" he asked.

Faul looked away. "Nothing."

Erich and Faul walked through the gate to the school proper as they still supported each other.

"Sorry," Faul told Erich.

"It's no trouble," Erich replied.

"I'll make this up to you sometime."

XXXXXXXXXX

Some time later, all members of the _Jägermeistern_ and _Panzerkraft_ teams were in front of the hangars, organized into their own cliques.

"Hey, where were you Erich?" Anton wondered. "You were late today."

"I guess you could say I had a _painful_ time getting up," Erich replied. He then shot a playful glare at Miho. She innocently giggled in response. "Monster."

"Anyway, the instructor isn't here yet. Yeesh, adults like being a tease, don't they?"

To their nine o'clock they could see two aircraft approaching. One was large with two modern turbofan engines under the wings with a large fuselage. The other was much smaller with a bubble canopy and was powered by only one engine buried in the fuselage. They both had the Japanese _hinomaru_ markings, signifying them as planes of the Japanese Self-Defense Force.

The large plane was a Kawasaki C-2, and the smaller one appeared to be a single seat variant of the Mitsubishi F-2. Soon after, the planes split off from each other.

The fighter accelerated and flew overhead at high speed, only tens of meters above the top deck with a deafening roar, and then pulled up into a steep climb. The plane kicked up a load of dust over the hangar's surrounding areas, which curiously enough missed all the students.

The cargo plane's rear ramp opened while the plane descended slowly, flying just above stall speed. Over the parking lot, parachutes sprung out from its load within, sucking it out of the cargo hold. A large vehicle on a pallet dropped out of it and hit the parking lot as it slid across its surface. The cargo plane then accelerated out of the area. During its slide, the vehicle struck a red Ferrari F40 and flipped it.

"The principal's car!" Yuzu exclaimed in shock.

"Just waste it!" the boys' President encouraged as he chewed on another strip of jerky.

The large vehicle, now recognizable as a Japanese Type 10 main battle tank, backed off its pallet over the car and crushed it.

"Squashed," Momo commented.

The tank then quickly accelerated to the group of students before stopping at the edge of the parking lot. The commander's hatch opened, and Captain Ami Chouno stood out of it.

"Hello!" she greeted.

" _Why must you always one-up me, dammit!_ " a voice was heard over her radio.

Ami rolled her eyes at the sound.

" _I can see you rolling your eyes, you show-off._ "

The much smaller Mitsubishi F-2 now drew everyone's attention as it dived straight down with its airbrakes extended. Before striking the ground, the fighter leveled itself just above the ground and lost speed rapidly. The landing gear extended and the plane immediately touched down, back wheels first. The fighter then slowed until coming to a stop a short distance from the students.

The engine was then shut down and gradually became quieter until the whooshing was fully extinguished. During that time, the modern bubble canopy popped and swung up, hinged to the rear. Out of it climbed a man wearing a modern Japanese Air Self-Defense Force officer's uniform.

"Hey there, everyone!" he greeted.

XXXXXXXXXX

A minute later, the _Jägermeistern_ students had split away from the _Panzerkraft_ students, and their respective instructors stood in front of them.

"I was deceived," Anton muttered begrudgingly.

"But he looks like a knowledgeable person," Herz countered.

"This is Captain Muto Honda of the _Jägermeistern_ Training Group, our instructor," the PR rep introduced the pilot.

"A pleasure to meet you!" Muto greeted the students. "I heard many of you are new to _Jägermeistern_ , so we'll be working extra hard!" Muto then noticed Erich and approached him. "Oh, are you one of the Hartmanns?" he asked.

Many other students turned to Erich.

"I will always be grateful to your family," Muto said with a smile. "Oh, how's your brother doing?"

"He's doing fine," Erich responded unenthusiastically.

Some of the other students began speaking amongst each other.

"Hartmann?"

"Is his family famous?"

"The Hartmann family," Muto began, "are the founders of the most recognized flight school in the world!"

"Captain!" Anton spoke up. "Captain, how popular are you with the girls?"

"Huh?" Muto thought for a bit before speaking up again. "I wouldn't say very popular, but I never miss my targets. I have a 120 percent hit rate!"

The students were quite impressed with his boast.

"Captain, what will we be doing first?" Nathan asked.

"Good question!" Muto praised. "We're going to have a fight right away."

"What?!" some of the students reacted in shock.

"This soon?" the VP asked in disbelief.

"It'll be fine! It's all about gaining experience," Muto assured. "Just get the planes up and ready to fly, then get into the air and shoot at some enemies! Now, get moving, and get those planes airborne!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The _Jägermeistern_ team then went into the hangar to their assigned planes.

"How do we get this thing moving?" one of the freshmen asked as they arrived at their F4F.

"I can ask someone who may know," another freshman offered.

"Wouldn't it be faster to ask the Internet?" another one wondered.

The badminton players were together in front of their Ki-10.

"If we give our best here, we can revive the Badminton Club!" their shorter leader encouraged. "Don't forget how we felt when the club was axed!"

He put his hand in the middle of the group, and the others took the hint.

"Fight..."

"... on!" the others finished as they sent their hands upwards from the center.

The history group was at their Me 410.

"This is our first blood!" claimed the American wearing a top hat with excitement.

"Should we use units in combined arms tactics like in Lech?" the Swede wearing a blue cuirass with a yellow cuirass asked.

"We'll go with the _Gefechtsverband,_ " stated the German wearing a _Luftwaffe_ trench coat with a peaked cap.

The last one, the Greek wearing a breastplate and a spear on his back, commented, "We only have one plane guys."

Muto was at the hangar entrance. "Come on! Get moving!" he encouraged.

The PR rep spoke with his fellow council members. "We should get our plane up, too, I guess?" he suggested.

"Yeah!" the President agreed.

The President then walked up to the Fw 190 and attempted to climb up to the cockpit. He was struggling due to his height.

"Pfirsich!" he beckoned.

"Understood!" the PR rep, now known as Pfirsich, responded as he went up to the 190.

"Is it really okay to have a fight so early?" the VP wondered.

"It'll work out," the President responded. He was using Pfirsich as a step to get up onto the plane. "Somehow."

"Now, choose who does what for your planes!" Muto announced. "You'll need a pilot for each plane. If you have a two-seater, you'll need another person to take over the other possible roles as well. You'll need people to rearm, refuel, and repair the plane, too."

"He talks about all these jobs," Anton complained, "but I have no idea what's going on!"

Anton, Herz, Erich, and Nathan were standing around their Bf 109.

"We only have four of us," Herz noted.

"So that means we'll have to pull above our weight down on the ground," Erich determined.

Nathan turned to face Erich. "Then you'll be flying, right?" he asked.

"Yup!" Erich nodded with a smile. "You can put the strips away, Anton."

Anton, as Erich said, had raised some strips in his hand. He then lowered his hand and put them away. "How do you do that shit?" he muttered.

"What should we do, then?" Herz asked.

Meanwhile, the six freshmen were around their F4F.

"Hey, I got some replies!" one notified as he read his phone's screen.

The others turned their attention to him.

"Let's see... 'You need to tell us what plane it is or we can't help you,' 'Google it, noob!' 'First, you need to...'" He sighed upon seeing the rest of the sentence. "Helpful, _mein Arsch_ _._ "

Erich was seen getting into the cockpit of the _Messer._ Herz got up to the engine cowl and unlatched some of the access panels.

"Ugh, I smell gasoline," he said with some disgust evident.

Anton was under the port wing as he lifted a drum up to a small access hatch. "It's so cramped down here!" he complained. "We're gonna have to work like this?"

" _All right!_ " they heard Muto announce over the radio. " _Pilots: when you're ready, start!_ "

"We're gonna get this thing flying!" Nathan said with eagerness. He was behind the plane near the empennage, working with Erich to confirm the control surfaces moved appropriately as Erich manipulated them from the cockpit.

"Um, can someone check if there's any fuel loaded?" Herz requested.

"No worries, Herz," Erich replied from the opened cockpit. "It's full." He then looked to Anton. "Are the cannons loaded?"

"Yup, as heavy as those drums are," Anton replied.

Erich turned to try and talk to Nathan. "Hey Nathan, are the controls working as they should?"

"Yeah!" Nathan answered.

"All right." Erich then settled down in the cockpit, but left the canopy open. "Clear out! I'm starting it up!"

The others heeded the warning and backed away. Erich then proceeded to fire up the big inverted V12 engine. It started right up and soon filled the hangar area as it roared to life before settling down to idle.

Anton and Herz covered their ears, but Nathan didn't. "All right! Yeah!" he exclaimed as he relished the noise.

Anton looked to him. "It's like you're a completely different person!" he commented. He had to practically yell over the burbling idle of the German inverted V12.

"I believe the term's ' _Jägerhoch!_ '" Erich loudly responded. "Get to a radio, and we'll be able to talk in relative peace!"

The three others complied and set off to try and find one, but they had a hard time with all of the other planes and equipment present. Seeing no need to keep it open now, Erich shut the canopy on the 109.

Soon enough, the other planes started cranking their engines, and they filled the hangar with a deafening symphony of inline and radial engines idling.

Erich then relaxed. "It's good to be back," he softly said.

The President in his Fw 190 was currently being directed out of the hangar by his fellow council members. He then taxied to an area to his far right, within the clearing that surrounded the hangars in order to achieve as long of a straight path as possible. He then turned the _Würger_ around and came to a stop at the far side of the clearing. He extended the flaps slightly to provide increased lift, and then greatly advanced the engine power by simply advancing a single throttle lever. The 190 then proceeded to advance down the field at high speed as its engine roared. Soon, it's tail lifted off the ground, and the rest of the plane followed as it became airborne. After a few seconds, the President retracted its inward-retracting wide-track landing gear into the wings along with the flaps.

"It's so loud I can feel the air shaking!" Anton complained.

"I can feel the wind gusts from in here!" Herz joined in.

"Those are the best parts!" Nathan exclaimed in eagerness.

By now, Erich was taxiing out with his _Messer_ , in a sinuous fashion so he could see in front of him better. He arrived at the same place the President took off from, and he stopped facing the same direction. He then went through a mental take-off checklist as he prepared everything necessary. He lowered the flaps and advanced the throttle. He then quickly compensated for the swing generated by the great increase in torque as the inverted V12 roared with fury. The _Emil_ quickly advanced down the field and soon became airborne, as well. Erich then retracted the landing gear, which retracted outward into the wings, along with the flaps.

In the hangar still, the pilot for the F4F was in the plane itself as the other freshmen communicated to him through cell phones.

" _I got it!_ " one exclaimed. " _To move forward, increase propeller pitch and advance the throttle lever forward_ _._ "

"Which button is that?" the pilot wondered as he looked at all of the controls. The pilot had short brown hair with brown eyes, and was also one of the taller of the six freshmen.

Meanwhile, the Ki-10 had already gained altitude. It had then climbed nearly straight up, but shortly started to stall.

" _You've been dropped!_ " the radio barked.

" _Flick!_ " the radio suggested with a different voice.

" _How does that work?_ " yet another voice wondered.

"GUTS!" the pilot called out. He was wearing an old-fashioned flight mask to shield him from the wind along with some beefier clothing. He yanked the throttle back and then applied full power again as the nose dropped. He managed to get out of the stall and avoid a rapid loss of altitude.

Up in the air, the President was climbing steadily, and he took advantage by chewing another strip of jerky.

" _Things going smoothly, President_ _?_ " he heard Pfirsich ask over the radio.

"It's all good up here!" the President replied.

The Me 410 was also in the air as it climbed steadily. On the ground, the other two history guys were talking.

"So what now?" the Swede asked.

" _Festina lente,_ " the American said.

Anton, Herz, and Nathan kept on searching for a radio in the hangar. They ultimately found one, but they were more concerned with where the radio was.

"What's this?" Anton wondered.

What they had found was a very large halftrack that had a track design featuring overlapped, interleaved road wheels with no return rollers. The halftrack was painted the standard German _Feldgrau_. It appeared to have a lightly armored cabin and engine compartment. Other things of note were some fold-down segments of platform currently swung out to the side plus a large box on the back.

Nathan was happy to inform the others. "This is a German FAMO halftrack, also known as the _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 9! At eighteen tons, it was the heaviest halftrack Germany made! It was designed to tow tanks and heavy artillery guns!"

The radio in the cabin then flared to life after Herz finished messing around with it. He managed to figure out how to tune it relatively quickly.

" _What's going on over there, guys?_ " they heard Erich ask.

"We found a FAMO in the hangar while trying to find a radio!" Nathan informed.

" _Ooh, that's interesting. See what else you guys can find. I'm sure there wouldn't be just one FAMO around with nothing else of use nearby._ "

"Got it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Muto was up in the control tower. He was looking through his binoculars trying to find where each of the five fighters were.

The five planes were distributed throughout the sky. They were flying away from the ship in different directions. The President was in his 190 chewing another strip of jerky. The Me 410's pilot was more relaxed. The German pilot didn't have his peaked cap on, which revealed his deep red hair color. The Ki-10's pilot was busy scanning the skies in an attempt to find the others. Erich was doing the same from his 109. The F4F's pilot was exhausted from having to crank the plane's hand-cranked landing gear. He gave off a sigh of exhaustion as proof.

"Look like everyone is airborne," Muto noted over the radio channel to the pilots. "The rules are simple: shoot down all enemy aircraft."

The F4F's pilot recovered from his exhaustion and proceeded to scan his surroundings, as well.

" _In other words, fly towards them, fire your weapons, and bring them down._ "

The President, within his _Würger_ , was paying little attention.

" _Got it?_ "

The President chuckled. "That's real sketchy!" he noted.

" _You're not one to talk,_ " the VP quipped over the radio.

" _Alright, begin!_ " Muto ordered.

"Yeah! Now we get to see Erich get 'em all!" Nathan said with high eagerness.

" _I can't shoot everything right now, Nathan,_ " Erich chuckled in response over the radio. " _But thank you for the support._ "

Up in the air, Erich pulled an Immelmann turn to turn around.

" _Hey, shoot down the President first!_ " he heard Anton say over the radio. " _They cheated me, sending a guy instructor!_ "

" _You still haven't gotten over that?_ " Herz responded.

Erich smiled at their banter and let their conversation go. He shifted his focus instead to finding any foes.

He soon noticed a small difference in color below. He then saw flashes stem from it.

On instinct, he dived straight to the source. He found it to be the Ki-10 trying to attack him.

' _Clever guy,_ ' he thought. ' _But I don't wish to fight you now._ "

The Ki-10 pilot continued his attack. "Let us start by taking down _Flieger-Ein_ in the Bf 109," he broadcast to his crew over the radio.

From further away, the Me 410 pilot observed through the telescopic sight his plane was equipped with. He then switched to viewing through the normal _Revi_ sight. "We'll cooperate with the Ki-10 and get the Bf 109 first," he determined. "It's part of our secret pact."

"The die has been cast, huh?" his gunner replied.

To outrun the Ki-10, Erich went into a climb, but he noticed another foe heading to him from the front: the Me 410.

"We've got him!" the gunner claimed.

" _Gott mit_ _uns!_ " the pilot declared as he opened up the plane's forward armament.

Erich quickly decided to close the distance with the Me 410 while trying to avoid getting hit by a lucky shot. He then bunted into a steep dive after getting within effective range of the Me 410, and soon pulled into a zoom climb. The Me 410 tried to follow as it fired off its 50 mm BK 5 and two 20 mm MG 151/20s in an effort to land a shot.

Erich gently yet constantly adjusted his flight path to avoid the shots. He was managing to get farther out of the _Hornisse's_ effective range.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the hangars, Anton, Herz, and Nathan scoured the place for any sign of any useful equipment. In the shadows, they thought they saw something.

"Hey, what's that?" Anton asked as he pointed to the sight.

"We won't find out standing here, will we?" Herz implied.

The three of them then proceeded to the shadows. They found a black-haired boy sleeping there. He was lying up against a flat, slightly angled metal surface.

"Whoa..." Anton awed.

He was aweing at what the metal surface was attached to. It was serving as a gun shield for a large cannon. The gun itself was not laid at zero degrees. The two-piece, very long barrel appeared to be depressed slightly below zero degrees.

"Oh, wow," Nathan awed. "We actually have one of these?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing an engine cowl with exhaust stacks on its lower side. A supercharger intake was above the stacks, sticking out into the airstream. The propeller was equipped with a very small spinner.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing the plane as Erich's Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-4. It was painted in a German camouflage for Western Europe, with dark green wings, a dark green stripe along the fuselage top extending from nose to tail, and sky blue undersides and fuselage sides.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the Bf 109 was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the _Emil_ was then shown.

 ** _Part of_ Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Next time on _To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_ : Ich werde mich dem Kampf anschließen!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_ Sabaton _._ _Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	3. Kapitel Drei

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Kapitel Drei_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and Mr. Faul. Everyone besides Mr. Faul appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

Faul could be seen walking past six freshmen of German descent, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, the VP appeared to be pumped, and the President had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

Faul stepped down from the cabin of a large halftrack, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the large cannon mounted on the large halftrack's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two early and one late model, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American twin-boom, twin-engined, single-seat fighters flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four historically themed boys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four American badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A late-model Spitfire was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Three American boys were hanging around a landed American twin-engine, twin-boom, single-seat fighter.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Three boys, looking very similar with black, neatly combed hair and an English appearance, were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, the short black-haired boy, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

In the hangars, the group of three had discovered something of interest to them.

"Oh, wow," Nathan awed. "We actually have one of these?!"

Nathan's aweing was loud enough to wake up the sleeping black-haired boy. He woke up and nearly hit his head on the big cannon nearby. He then got up and looked around for who had disturbed him.

"David?" Anton recognized.

David Faul, as he was now known as, turned to Anton. "Oh, it's you Anton," he returned with a monotone.

Herz then turned to Anton. "Is he a friend of yours?" he asked.

"Yeah," Anton answered. "We go way back." He then looked back to David. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have class?"

"I know," David replied.

Anton gave up and sighed. "Well, we're looking around for some things we can use for _Jägermeistern_ besides aircraft. Want to join us?" he offered.

 ** _Ich werde mich dem Kampf anschließen!_**

After a few minutes, the four boys proceeded to try and tow the large cannon out of the hangar using the FAMO. David and Nathan were on the bench behind the cabin, and Anton and Herz were inside. Herz was driving.

"It's so hot out here," David groaned in his monotone as he fell onto his back on the platform after the FAMO got outside.

"Are you alright, eh?" Nathan asked him.

"David gets fatigued easily," Anton informed the rest.

" _So that explains why he nearly collapsed this morning,_ " Erich said over the radio.

"Wait, so you met him?" Anton asked with some surprise.

" _Yeah, on my way to school._ "

Anton raised his eyebrows in revelation. "So _that's_ why you were late, right?"

" _Yeah-verdammt! We'll have to pick this up later!_ "

XXXXXXXXXX

In the skies above, Erich had to cut off transmissions with his friends. He noticed he was not able to completely outrun the Me 410. While any other aircraft would be powerless from 1,000 meters out, the Me 410's big tank-derived armament still packed more than enough punch to blow apart any aircraft.

The Me 410 pilot lined up a shot and fired. The large shell streaked past Erich's Bf 109 as it missed by centimeters. Erich then pulled up as he tried to attack the Me 410.

"So you want to take away our offensive abilities," the Me 410 gunner mused. "Well, _molón labé_."

Erich's attempt to attack the _Hornisse_ allowed the Ki-10 to catch up and pose a threat to the 109 as it closed with Erich.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, Nathan," Herz began. "What were you saying this was?"

Herz and the other four were looking at the large cannon they towed outside the hangars.

"Oh!" Nathan then began. "This is a German 88 mm _Flak 37!_ "

"88 mm Flak?" Herz wondered. "I think I may have heard of it."

"I wouldn't be surprised. The 'eighty-eight' is perhaps the most famous anti-aircraft gun of all time! It was a superb AA gun, but it was propelled to legendary status for its utilization against tanks! The gun proved capable of knocking out any Allied or Soviet tank it encountered, sometimes from over two kilometers away!"

The others stood silent for a few seconds before Herz broke the silence. "So, what do we do with it?" he asked.

Suddenly the others heard the sound of a winch being connected. They turned to see that David had connected the FAMO's winch to the gun.

"What are you doing David?" Anton asked.

"Obviously, we mount it on the platform," he answered Herz's question with.

"Wow! Brilliant!" Nathan praised.

Anton laughed for a second. "That's the class leader for you!" he said.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, the four of them were trying to mount the _8,8 cm Flak 37_ onto the platform.

Herz and Anton had gotten a large, thick slab of steel to use as a ramp. They placed it to lead up to the rear edge of the platform and secured it. They temporarily removed the large box on the back to do so.

To operate the winch, David had started up the halftrack's _Maybach_ engine.

"When did you learn how to operate a winch?" Anton asked him.

"Just now," David answered. He then tossed a manual at Anton, and Anton caught it out of surprise.

He then increased the throttle, which turned the winch and towed the German Flak gun up the makeshift ramp. Nathan was spotting for the gun as it went up, making sure everything proceeded smoothly.

David managed to tow it up the ramp and onto the platform without incident.

"Of course he could do it his first try," Anton remarked with a smile.

David then shut off the large V12 and jumped down from the cabin. Anton and Herz then removed the slab of metal as its purpose was now finished. Nathan and David then fastened the gun to the platform. It was fastened relatively quickly as the mountings for the gun were already present for some reason. Anton and Herz simultaneously remounted the large box onto the back.

A few minutes later, they finished assembling the vehicle/gun combo.

"I don't think this combination was ever used during the war," Nathan remarked. "But it still looks awesome!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they were visibly proud of their work. David was an exception, though, as he kept his normal face and attitude.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the air, Erich was having a tough time with the Me 410. While he was able to get behind it, the defensive turrets the _Pulkzerstörer_ possessed were making it difficult to approach. Furthermore, the Ki-10 had gotten behind him and tried to get some shots off on him. The constant unpredictable maneuvering of all three aircraft prevented the Ki-10 and Me 410 from landing any shots. Erich held his fire as he tried to work out a solution.

 _The wise woman said,  
'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back.'_

"Keep firing!" the Me 410 pilot ordered his gunner.

 _(Fight or fall)_

"Fire barrage!" the gunner proclaimed as he continued firing off the two 13 mm MG 131s.

 _And before the attack  
Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge_

"Take that!" the Ki-10 pilot shouted as he fired his two 7.7 mm Type 89s at the Bf 109. Some shots hit, but they didn't have any discernible effect.

 _(Hundreds fallen)_

"Well, things don't look good now, do they?" Erich observed. He noticed above two more aircraft: the President's Fw 190 and the F4F.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

"You're trapped now, Erich," the President said with his carefree tone.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls_

"I guess I'll tag along for now," the F4F pilot decided as both he and the Fw 190 prepared to attack.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

The Me 410's rear turrets and the Ki-10 still fired, but they missed their shots. Erich threw his plane into a dive to escape.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"He's diving!" the Me 410 gunner called out.

 _Where brothers have passed  
Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood_

"Prepare next serve!" the Ki-10 pilot ordered.

 _(Standing tall)_

Both attempted to follow the 109. The Ki-10, however, found itself unable to keep up and was forced to break off its pursuit. The Me 410 continued, as it had the necessary speed to follow. Erich chose to lead the Me 410 away from the others, and he soon turned back towards it again. The Me 410 tried to bring its extremely heavy armament onto target, as well. They both passed each other again head-on, and they then turned back to each other to try getting another attack in.

 _And we know if we fall  
Our comrades await in the Hall_

Erich's much more lightly loaded Bf 109 was able to get into position first, and it fired off its guns for the first time in the fight. White tracers streamed out from its wing-mounted MG FF/Ms in a short burst. The burst struck the _Hornisse_ true. It shuddered before its engines shut down, and its tail started trailing red smoke. The 109 then climbed again to gain altitude.

 _(Odin's calling)_

"Nice shot!" Muto praised from his perch on the control tower. " _Flieger-Vier_ is down!" he informed over the radio. He then continued observing. "He's good."

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

Back in the air, Erich scanned his surroundings before he picked out another target. "Now to the Ki-10," he said to himself.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

He then came out of his climb to dive towards the Ki-10.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

"Dammit, he's coming for me now!" the Ki-10 pilot realized.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

The Ki-10 turned to meet the 109 and fired off its guns. The pilot misjudged the _Emil's_ flight path, though, and the shots sailed far behind it. The German fighter had not dived straight for the Ki-10. The Japanese biplane tried to follow as the 109 passed overhead at high speed, but it was unable to keep up with the German fighter. The _Messer_ doubled back and fired a short burst of its cannons at the Ki-10 head-on. The shots connected.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

"Agh, he smashed me!" the Ki-10 pilot reported.

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

The red smoke trailed from behind the now defeated Ki-10 as it powerlessly glided back down to Earth.

 _(Retreat)_

The President tried diving on the Bf 109 with his Fw 190, but Erich pulled up to evade. The President pulled out of his dive and aimed to attack the _Messer_ again. From his higher position, Erich dived down to the _Würger_ as well, preparing to take it head-on. They both opened fire at each other. The President's burst missed, but Erich's did not.

"Nice try, President," Erich commented as he began climbing again.

"Eh, he got me," the President said without a care as his plane shut down and trailed the red smoke.

The F4F was the only plane remaining now besides Erich.

"So _that's_ who the Hartmanns are!" the pilot exclaimed as he grew nervous at the 109's display. "I better get out of here!"

He heard his fellow freshmen telling him the same thing over the radio.

" _Hey, get out of there!_ "

" _Run!_ "

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

The F4F pilot turned around with a horizontal turn and tried to run away from the all-conquering Bf 109, but it wasn't fast enough. Erich had caught up and fired off a burst from his guns. The burst connected and the F4F displayed the symbol of defeat as it trailed red smoke and shut down.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

Muto announced the results over the radio. " _Flieger-Fünf in the F4F, Flieger-Zwei in the Fw 190, Flieger-Vier in the Me 410, and Flieger-Drei in the Ki-10 have all been downed! Hence, Flieger-Ein in the Bf 109 wins!_ "

Erich chose to celebrate by heading down to the deck. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a certain victorious _Panzer_ IV on a bridge. He chose to fly over it, and as he passed over, he performed a victory roll.

" _Ja,_ " Erich breathed out as he clenched his fist. " _Wir sind wieder da._ "

Down below on the _Panzer_ IV, Miho saw Erich fly overhead. She continued watching his 109 with a smile until it was no longer visible. "Looks like we're back," she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over by the hangars, the four boys were silent in disbelief after hearing Erich was victorious.

"Wait, he won?" Anton finally asked.

"Seems so," Herz replied.

"Amazing!" Nathan awed. "I knew Erich could do it!"

"He only won on paper," David noted. "It'd be more appropriate to say the others lost by themselves."

" _Please leave any fallen planes where they are and return to the hangars,_ " Muto stated over the radio. " _I'll send some people to salvage them later._ "

XXXXXXXXXX

The President had landed his Fw 190 on a street. He was talking with his fellow council members over the radio while eating another strip of jerky.

" _It seems getting him to join Jägermeistern was the right choice,_ " Pfirsich said over the radio.

"All according to plan," the President responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Muto stood in front of the _Jägermeistern_ group later that evening by the hangars. The student council were beside him.

"Nice job everyone! Very nice!" he praised them. "You got the planes up and going in minimal time and also flew them with great skill for rookies! Especially _Flieger-Ein!_ " He turned towards Erich's group. "Awesome job."

Anton, Herz, and Nathan took in the praise.

Muto turned to the entire crowd again. "Keep flying and fighting with those aircraft! If there's anything you have questions about, feel free to give me an e-mail."

"Everyone, thank him!" Pfirsich ordered.

"Thank you for the lesson!" everyone said.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the class ended, everyone retired to mess around at a local arcade. The sign for it was that of a knife that could be illuminated via neon lights.

Erich and his group were playing a game of pool. The pool table was near the center of the arcade.

"Ah, yeah. That was more exhilarating than professing your love for a girl!" Anton claimed as he held a can of soda.

"Have _any_ girls ever said they loved you?" Herz challenged.

"My sister always says how much she loves me!"

"You must have a really nice sister," Erich concluded as he shot a ball into a pocket.

"I was a bit curious how the fight would turn out," Herz began, "and I think it was really exciting!"

"Oh yeah!" Nathan agreed. "And getting that FAMO up and moving was real fun, too!"

The others besides David laughed for a bit.

"If I may," Anton began, "I think you're the best among all of us for leading the team, Erich."

Erich looked up from aiming his next shot. "Huh?" he asked with confusion.

"We don't know a whole lot about aviation, or even planes in general," Herz pointed out in agreement.

"And you're real dependable Erich!" Nathan opined.

Erich chose not to respond. ' _That's far from true, I think,_ ' he thought.

"I think you'll be fit for the job," Herz supported.

"Do it!" Anton agreed.

"Please lead us," Nathan encouraged.

Erich thought over their words before he grew a smile. "Alright. I'll lead everyone if I get the opportunity. Thanks for the support."

Erich then turned the conversation to another topic. "So how are you guys doing on the ground? What did you guys find in the hangars?"

Nathan answered. "Well, we found the FAMO, but we also found an 88 mm _Flak 37_ in there!"

Erich raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh? An _Acht-Acht?_ What happened there?"

"Well, long story short, we were able to mount the gun on the FAMO's platform! We ended up creating an _8,8 cm Flak 37 Selbstfahrlafette auf 18 ton Zugkraftwagen!_ "

"Wow, that's really nice!"

Anton joined in the conversation. "Yeah, but we wouldn't have been able to do it without David. He came up with the idea originally."

"Really?" Erich asked. He then turned to try and find David.

Anton beat him to it. "David!" he called. "Wanna join us in _Jägermeistern?_ "

David was walking away, but he heard Anton call out to him. In response, he stopped and turned around. "I already signed up for cryptography," he returned. He then turned around and continued walking.

"It'd be great if you could help us out," Erich spoke up.

"Please, David," Herz requested.

"You were immeasurably helpful to us!" Nathan chimed.

David reached the door. "Sorry, but I can't," he ended. He opened the door and stepped outside before closing it.

"David!" Anton called out. "Your tardies are taking away your credits! Remember all the benefits promised to members of the _Jägermeistern_ class?! You don't want to get held back, do you?!"

There was silence for a few seconds. The door then opened and David entered with a defeated look.

"Fine," he admitted defeat. "I'll join _Jägermeistern._ "

The other four were happy to hear his response.

"To repay Erich for his help."

"You just want the attendance credits," Anton deadpanned.

"I'm merely returning the favor."

"I look forward to working with you!" Nathan said.

David nodded in response.

Anton the spoke up again. "Hey, you know where we have to go now, right?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Some time later, the group of five had entered a store and walked through its aisles.

"Why did we come here?" David asked with his stoic expression and monotone.

"I thought you were taking us to a _Jägermeistern_ store," Nathan complained. He was visibly upset with the choice of store.

"Oh come on," Anton said. "Don't you want to have _something_ to do while Erich's bringing the enemies down? I was bored for a bit before Erich tasked us with finding stuff for him."

Erich blinked. "Are you buying a hammock?" he asked.

"I can't do that?"

"Well, it's not forbidden, but I haven't seen it before."

"Ooh, this one feels great!"

"This one's pretty good, too!" Herz joined as he picked out one he liked.

More of these exchanges followed until everyone besides Anton grew tired of them.

"Also," Anton added, "how about getting a local area network up and running?"

"Huh?" the others responded simultaneously.

"So we can surf the Internet during our off-time."

"You're going overboard," David bluntly stated.

"Okay, so what about painting the plane gold?"

"You can't do that!" Nathan argued. "That would give its location away for many miles around!"

Anton frowned at getting shot down.

"How about an air freshener for the FAMO?" Herz suggested.

Anton smiled and pointed to Herz in agreement. "A computer would be nice, too," he continued. "Could we get something to plug all our things into?"

Erich gave up and simply shook his head in amusement at his friends' antics.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, everyone part of the _Jägermeistern_ team was at the hangars, and the planes were lined up outside.

The Ki-10 was repainted a light green color. Serving as its markings were shuttlecocks. 'GUTS' was also written across the rear fuselage in white.

The Me 410 was repainted in a gray-dark turquoise stereoscopic pattern on its topside, and its undersurfaces were painted sky blue. The fuselage sides also had a spotted pattern combining the three colors, appearing like a transition between the top and under sides. ' _μολὼν λαβέ_ ' was written across the fuselage sides, and genuine _Balkenkreuzen_ marked the aircraft. There was also a white spiral painted on each propeller spinner. Lastly, there was a wolf insignia on the nose.

The F4F was painted red completely over.

The Fw 190 was covered in a platinum skin, and was very shiny as a result. Unlike the other planes thus far, it proudly carried the Ooarai markings, though they were somewhat larger normal.

The Bf 109 was the only plane that wasn't repainted.

Erich was looking at the other planes as he tried containing his laughter. He was doing a decent job so far.

The history group was by their Me 410.

"So cool," the Swede commented.

"Truly fit for a King," the Me 410's Greek gunner commented.

"Indeed," the American agreed.

"I would have preferred _Hornissengeschwader_ colors," the German pilot opined.

The badminton group was around their Ki-10, and the freshmen were hanging around their F4F.

"This way our planes can be identified more easily!" one of the freshmen claimed.

"Red looks the best!" the pilot remarked.

"It looks real cool!" another complimented.

The student council was around their Fw 190.

"I like it," the President declared. He then turned to Pfirsich. "I think we're ready for a real match."

Pfirsich nodded. "Of course. I'll go make the proper arrangements," he stated and then walked off.

The VP raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What's that about?" he asked with some dread.

The President turned to the VP. "I think we're really ready for a match," he reiterated with a smile. "You remember the _other_ vehicles we acquired?" he hinted now with a predatory grin.

With Erich's group, Anton was looking at the other planes. He didn't look pleased about theirs being left out.

"We should've painted ours to look cool, too!" he complained.

"No!" Nathan cried out. "The Fw 190, the Me 410, the F4F, the Ki-10... this is _not_ how they should look! This is terrible!"

Erich couldn't hold his laughter anymore, and he let it all out.

"Erich?"

Erich eventually calmed down. "Those planes sure look ridiculous, but I bet they had fun painting them!" he replied. He then thought for a bit. "You know, we really _should_ paint ours for camouflage, but I think there's no harm in adding a _little_ bit of personality to it." He turned to face the others. "What do you think? Is that a good compromise?"

The others looked at each other, then back to Erich as they nodded.

"Yeah, alright," Anton accepted. "At least we _can_ personalize it, even if only a little."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "I guess there's no harm in adding a bit of personalization. Pilots do it all the time."

"Great!" Erich said with some excitement. "Now, we're going to need some light blue, dark green, and black paint."

The five then set off to get the _Messer_ painted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Some time later, the five finished painting the Bf 109. They were now further back as they beheld their work.

The plane itself was painted in the standard German camouflage over Western Europe in 1940, that being dark green wing upper surfaces, a dark green stripe running across the top of the fuselage from nose to tail, light blue lower surfaces, and light blue fuselage sides. There was also a bit of personalization at the nose.

"Why'd you choose that design, Erich?" Anton asked.

"Eh, personal preference," Erich replied. "It just feels complete now."

The design being spoken over was that of a nose covered in black with bladed running back from it, which created a resemblance to a black tulip.

Erich then looked at everyone and then at himself. The others had changed into some gym clothes to paint, but not him. He had simply taken off his upper garments and kept his pants. Predictably, his chest had some streaks of black where paint had accidentally been smeared over.

"I think I need a shower," Erich stated.

XXXXXXXXXX

During the evening within a large elegant office, a phone conversation was taking place.

"Ooarai High School?" a mature, English-sounding voice questioned.

Within the office was a neatly arranged table with some goodies on it along with some teacups. Two boys of British descent were sitting at the table. One appeared to be Scottish, and the other appeared to be from Northern Ireland. The Scottish one had blonde hair that appeared naturally messy along with blue eyes. The Northern Irish one had ginger hair with blue eyes. They both wore a uniform consisting of navy blue trousers, a button-up shirt with a black tie, and a navy blue sweater.

"You reinstated your _Jägermeistern_ program? Congratulations... That's fine with us."

Talking over the old-fashioned phone was a young man of English origin. He had neat blonde hair and blue eyes along with a small yet confident smile. He wore the same uniforms as the other two British boys.

"We never shirk a challenge."

XXXXXXXXXX

" _Line up in a single column!_ " Pfirsich was heard commanding over the radio. He was observing from the ground.

The five planes were flying in a formation high in the sky. The Fw 190 was leading. Behind and slightly to the left was the Bf 109. The Ki-10 was behind and slightly to the left of the Bf 109. Behind and slightly to the left of the Ki-10 was the Me 410. The F4F was behind and slightly to the left of the Me 410. Overall, they somewhat resembled a flying column that _Stukas_ were often seen flying in.

They _somewhat_ resembled one, as the F4F had trouble staying in stable flight and slightly deviated.

" _Line up in a single column!_ " Pfirsich repeated over the radio.

Later, the five planes were flying in a delta formation as they were drilled on that one, though the F4F struggled to stay in formation again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the _Acht-Acht_ -armed FAMO was being manned by Erich's four friends. David was driving. Anton was in the passenger seat as the commander of the vehicle. Herz was on the lower right of the gun as he manned it, while Nathan was behind him loading the heavy 88x571mmR rounds, which each weighed 9.2 kilograms apiece for the projectile alone. The four of them were currently working out how to use the heavy AA gun on the _Panzerkraft_ firing range. The Ooarai _Panzers_ were also on the range performing their own firing practice.

Alongside the _Panzers_ were some other vehicles similar in generic configuration to the _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl._ There was another notably smaller German halftrack with a much smaller gun on its platform, the _3,7 cm Flak 36 auf Selbstfahrlafette Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2. Another one was simply a 20 mm Type 98 AA gun mounted on a truck bed, an Isuzu Type 94. Finally there was an American M3 halftrack with a large M42 armored weapon mount, which contained a single 37 mm M1 auto cannon supported by two 12.7 mm M2 Brownings. In this configuration the vehicle was known as the Combination Gun Motor Carriage M15.

While the other three self-propelled anti-aircraft guns were firing alongside the _Panzers_ to get accustomed to their weapons, the _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl._ was around 1,500 meters further behind with its gun aimed to the right, hanging over the platform extensions that were now extended.

"So that appears to be..." Herz made some mental calculations based on the sight reticle, which marked ranges from 0 to 3,200 meters using dashes along each respective axis. Both axes crossed over at the center. "Nathan, how fast does one of those shells travel when fired?"

"840 meters per second," Nathan supplied.

Herz made some more calculations, and he then moved the adjustment wheels as he lined up a shot on one of the targets, which was just a mound of dirt with a target laid over a perpendicular cut through the mound.

He opened fire with the Flak gun. The gun spat its shell with great force at the mound with minimal drop in its trajectory. The shell struck the target true, and it detonated on contact, obliterating the target.

"I think I may have unintentionally showed up the girls," Herz said after observing the results. He looked closer and noticed the _Panzer_ 38(t) starting to them with an angry Momo sticking out of the cupola. "... I think I pissed them off, too."

Anton took the hint. "David, let's get outta here!" he ordered. David complied and started driving away from the range.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the air, Erich was busy giving the pilots a 'lecture' of sorts.

"Try and secure the upper hand before attacking. If possible, have the sun behind you."

He flew his newly painted 109 out of the sun above his opponent, the President's Fw 190, and proceeded to attack, having revealed himself at the last moment.

"Always continue with an attack you have begun."

Erich flew head-on at the Ki-10 and attacked. He pressed his attack until he pulled up with only a few meters to spare.

"Open fire only at close range, and then only when the enemy is squarely in your sights."

Erich proceeded to fly at the Me 410. He held his fire until the plane filled his windscreen. Only then did he begin his attack.

"You should always keep your eye on your opponent and never let yourself be deceived by ruses."

Erich's Bf 109 fought the F4F, and during the fight, Erich's eyes never left his opponent. He was able to fake a turn left and aborted it by pushing forward. He then pulled up and around his opponent and picked them off as they lost sight of him. The F4F pilot had clearly not been paying close attention to the _Messer_.

"In any type of attack, it is essential to assail your opponent from behind."

Erich dived behind the President's 190 and leveled off directly behind him. He then attacked.

"If your opponent dives on you, do not try to get around his attack, but turn to meet it."

Erich noticed the Ki-10 higher up executing a dive attack. He pulled up and around to bring his own guns to bear, and then proceeded to attack the attacker.

"When over the enemy's lines, always remember your own line of retreat."

"I know that may sound odd to everyone, but it's important to know your bearings if you do get shot down, so you can communicate to any rescue and recovery units your precise location. Also, it's important to know which direction your airfield is in, so you don't waste time going in the wrong direction under critical situations, such as with a knocked-out engine," Erich explained.

"Now, if we're going to be a _Staffel,_ I have another tip: in principle, it's best to attack in groups of four or six. If fights break up into a series of single combats, pay attention that several comrades would not go after one opponent."

Erich, now wearing a peaked cap, turned to his 'pupils.' "Does anyone have any questions?"

Everyone, now on the ground, remained silent. The other four pilots had taken notes from Erich's 'lecture' in small notebooks they had.

"Well, I guess I'm done here," Erich declared. He then walked to his group of friends, but he stopped partway there. "Oh, who had this hat again?" He pointed to the peaked cap for clarification.

The Me 410 pilot raised his hand.

"Ah, well here you go!" Erich then tossed the cap over. The Me 410 pilot caught it and remounted it on his head. Erich then continued on to his friends.

The student council was then left with the rest of the _Staffel_ in front of them.

"Good job on the training today," Pfirsich congratulated. Everyone relaxed at that. "We apologize for the short notice, but this Sunday we'll be having a practice match."

"What?" nearly the entire crowd said in confusion.

"We'll be going up against Saint Gloriana High School."

Nathan then put on a thoughtful face.

"What's up?" Anton asked him.

"Saint Gloriana has a strong _Jägermeistern_ squadron," Nathan revealed. "They were the runner-up in one of the global competitions."

"A runner-up?!"

Pfirsich continued the 'debrief.' "Be here by 0600 on Sunday!"

"That early?" someone complained.

David looked sick at how early they had to be there. "I quit," he declared.

"Sorry, what?" Herz asked.

"I quit _Jägermeistern._ "

Erich, Herz, and Nathan displayed surprise, but Anton simply sighed.

"So soon?!" Nathan asked with disbelief.

Anton faced the others. "David's not a morning person," he supplied.

David started to walk off, but Erich started after him.

"Hey, wait up!" Erich called out.

"I can't do six in the morning," David elaborated.

Nathan and Herz joined Erich.

"We'll give you a wake-up call!" Nathan suggested.

"We'll come pick you up!" Herz also suggested.

"It's morning," David stated as he stopped. He then turned around. "It's impossible to wake up at six AM!"

"Actually, we have to be here by six," Nathan clarified. "So we'd have to wake up around five."

David nearly fell over in response, but recovered and turned away. "Some things are plain impossible. It wasn't for long, but I enjoyed fighting with you."

Anton then came up. "Who'll drive the FAMO if you're gone?!" he asked with desperation. "And don't you need the credits?!"

David had started walking again, but he stopped again at Anton's words as he grew a bit conflicted.

"You'll have to repeat a grade!" Anton continued. "You'll have to treat us as your upperclassmen! You really want _me_ to be over you?! Huh?!"

David had started growing mad, but at who was unclear.

Anton sighed. "Also, you know your brother will get on you if you graduate late."

"Brother!" David exclaimed. He then grew a defeated look. "Fine. I'll do it."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Listen!" Pfirsich commanded in the student council office. The sun outside was getting low in the sky.

Everyone in the office included the three student council members, the F4F pilot, the Me 410 aircrew, the Ki-10 pilot, and Erich. Each of the aircrews excluding the President was seated in a row of chairs. The President was in a chair at the head of the table in the center of the gathering area. The VP was on a couch opposite of the aircrews.

"Our opponent, Saint Gloriana, relies on their maneuverability and strict coordination."

Pfirsich was across from the President in front of a whiteboard. The whiteboard had a blueprint drawing detailing a Supermarine Spitfire Mk IIa used by Saint Gloriana. Next to it was a crude drawing detailing a plan.

"They excel at interdiction and raids. Basically, their planes are highly maneuverable with enough speed to match most of our fighters. They mostly use early-model Spitfires. We won't be able to turn with them in a fight or run away from them so easily."

He continued sketching out a plan on the board.

"So, we'll use one fighter as a bait to lure them into a trap where we'll have the advantage. We'll get them when they're focused on the bait and unable to respond to the others!" He emphasized his last point by slamming his hand against the board.

The reactions of the aircrews were mixed. The F4F pilot had a bit of nervousness toward the upcoming battle mixed in with a startled reaction to Pfirsich. The Me 410 aircrew closed their eyes and smiled as they predicted the plan's outcome within their minds. The Ki-10 pilot was motivated and ready for battle. Erich was lost in thought.

"All right!" the Ki-10 pilot exclaimed.

The President took notice of Erich. "Erich, what's wrong?" he asked.

Erich snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the President. "Oh, it's nothing," he replied.

"If you have something to say, just say it," the President encouraged.

The rest of the aircrews turned their attention toward Erich.

Erich looked down in thought. He soon lifted his head back up and looked at Pfirsich. "I think Saint Gloriana would expect us to use bait," he stated. "They may simply form a Lufberry circle and make it impossible for us to attack them without risking ourselves."

"Oh, good point!" the VP agreed.

"Shut up!" Pfirsich barked at Erich. He startled everyone besides the other student council members. The student council members simply deadpanned. "Don't criticize my plan! If you're going to complain, you be the _Staffelkapitän!_ "

Erich recovered from his outburst. "Whoa, chill out," he responded.

"Yeah, chill out," the President agreed. He then leaned back and looked to Erich. "But it may be a good idea to have Erich as our _Staffelkapitän_."

"Sorry, what?"

"You command the entire _Staffel_."

Erich raised his eyebrows in surprise.

The President smiled and started to clap.

The other aircrews and the VP joined in as they also clapped.

The President then leaned toward Erich. "Try your best. If we win, you'll get an amazing gift."

The VP turned to the President. "Huh? What's that?" he asked.

"Enough jerky to last you three days!" The President accordingly flashed three fingers. The VP deadpanned at his idea.

"But what if we lose?" the Ki-10 pilot asked.

The President turned to the others. "You'll help set up the summer festival in nothing but your underwear."

"Huh?!" the F4F pilot exclaimed in shock.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the sun had set, Erich was with his friends at the edge of the _Zuikaku_ as he relayed to them what the President told him.

Anton dropped his soda can in shock.

"You said what?!" he exclaimed. "Do you know what'll happen if we do that?!" He then sank to his knees in despair. "No girl will even _look_ at you without laughing their head off!"

Nathan agreed, as he looked sick at the idea. "People will take a video of it and upload it, and then you'll be the next global laughing stock."

"That's usually how it goes," Herz confirmed.

Erich smiled a bit awkwardly. "I think you guys are overreacting a bit, aren't you?" he said.

Anton rose again. "Let's just win, alright?!" he proclaimed determinedly. "That's all we need to do, yeah?!"

"All right!" Nathan agreed. "I'll also help set up the festival in my underwear if we lose! You won't be the only one to suffer, eh!"

"I will, too!" Herz gave his own support.

"Same here!" Anton confirmed.

Erich raised an eyebrow.

"It won't be as embarrassing if we're all doing it!"

Erich then smiled. "Alright, I believe you," he acquiesced. "But I really don't think it'll be so bad on the off chance we _do_ lose."

Anton sighed. "I think we should be more worried about David making it or not."

XXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning, Erich was calling Anton on his phone while making his way down a back street alongside Miho.

" _Hallo?_ " Erich tried.

" _Hello, Erich?_ " Anton replied. " _I'm at David's place, but he won't wake up! What do I do?!_ "

Erich went into a bit of thought. "Well, it may not be the best idea, but you _could_ try pouring a bucket of water over his head," Erich offered his advice. "Miho does it to me everyday." He turned to Miho with a playful smirk. "Isn't that right, _Miholein?_ "

" _Jawohl,_ " she returned with a stone face.

Erich performed a double take, as he had clearly not expected such a response.

Miho's face started gaining a smile before she let out the onslaught of laughter she had been holding back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at David's house, Anton was busy trying to pull the covers off of David, but he was unsuccessful thus far. "Come on, David! Wake up!" Anton demanded. "We have a match today!"

"Too sleepy," David replied. His voice was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

"Don't you want the credits?!"

"I do."

"Then get up!"

"Impossible things are impossible."

Anton then gave up, but he then heard a wake-up call being played over a trumpet. He went to open the front door, and he found Nathan playing a trumpet.

Nathan lowered the instrument. "Good morning, eh!" he greeted.

Immediately after, the Bf 109 E-4 flew directly overhead at high speed with its DB 601A inverted V12 screaming the whole way. The three-bladed _Vereinigte Deutsche Metallwerke_ -made propeller helped produce strong gusts that raised up anything not securely attached to the ground.

"What the hell?!" one unfortunate person exclaimed in surprise.

From several hundred meters away, a tank gun firing was faintly heard.

The FAMO then rolled up in front of the house and came to a stop. Nathan then jumped on its platform and fired the _Acht-Acht_ , one-upping the previous cannon's note in the process.

"What happened?" another person asked, disturbed by the sudden onslaught of war machines.

The 109's flyby and the firing of the 88 mm Flak gun were both able to stir David up from his rest.

"Don't worry!" Nathan assured the disturbed people. "The shot'll land in the sea!"

The FAMO then pulled forward into complete view from the front door. The driver's hatch on the top of the cabin opened, and Herz popped out of it.

"Good morning!" he greeted.

" _Guten Morgen!_ " Erich was heard greeting over the radio.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, the FAMO was busy making its way through the back streets using the _Panzer_ IV as a guide. Erich was flying overhead in his 109 as he performed some aerobatics out of boredom.

Both of the vehicles and the _Emil_ had attracted the attention of the local people.

"What's going on?"

"What's that?"

"E-excuse us!" Miho called out.

"Clear the way!" Anton commanded from his perch on the bench behind the cabin of the FAMO.

"Oh, a _Panzer_ IV! It's been a while since I've seen one around."

"Look, a _Messer_!"

"Wow, look at that 88!"

"Wow, it's a tank!"

"Mommy, look! An airplane!"

"Look guys! A huge gun!"

"So they _did_ bring back _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern!_ "

"Got a battle today? Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Miho expressed her thanks. "We'll do our best!"

Meanwhile on the rear bench of the FAMO, Anton was busy forcing David to get ready for the day.

"Brush your teeth," Anton commanded David as he handed him a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Also, wash your face." Anton gave David a wet washcloth as he was still brushing.

"Here, change into your uniform." Anton gave David his uniform while David was still washing his face. His uniform was like the others' uniforms: a black pair of pants and a white button-up shirt with a green tie.

"Oh, here's some breakfast, too. I got some sausages." Anton placed a small box with a quick breakfast inside it on David's lap as he still put his uniform on.

Erich flew his 109 low, inverted, and just above stall over the pair of German vehicles, and he saw the struggle David was going through. He smiled as he watched his friends briefly before he accelerated, reverted to normal flight, and began climbing again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later, the FAMO was waiting to disembark from the _Zuikaku_ amidst various vehicles, which included Ooarai's _Panzers_ and other SPAAs. The four boys manning the German heavy halftrack had opened up the cabin and were now hanging outside on the platform around the big _8,8 cm Flak 37._

"We're finally getting back on land!" Anton stated with satisfaction. "I want to go find some places to dick around in!"

Herz turned toward Anton. "That'll have to wait until after the match," he countered.

"Really?" Anton whined. "Hey, all schools used to be on land, right? That must've been real nice. I wish I lived back then."

"I like being out at sea," Nathan opined. "It feels great, and the sky looks so cool at night."

Herz decided to reach for the radio in the cabin and talk to Erich. "Erich, you've never been ashore in Ooarai, have you?"

" _Eh?_ " everyone heard him respond. " _I guess not._ "

"We'll show you around later," Anton offered.

" _Thanks._ "

Each of the other planes had taken off from the enormous deck of the _Zuikaku_ and linked up with Erich's Bf 109. They flew over the docks in a delta with Erich's 109 on point. He was flanked on his right by the President's Fw 190 and on his left by the Me 410. The F4F was on the leftmost edge and the Ki-10 was on the rightmost edge.

 _Sent to the islands to secure what is ours  
Marching ashore in the cover of night_

All five planes then noticed another large ship docking beside the _Zuikaku._ It dwarfed the _Zuikaku_ in size easily.

 _Hide until dawn and attack in the twilight  
Shake them awake with the thunder of guns_

"It's huge!" Anton said in awe as the four boys manned their positions on the FAMO again as they travelled off the ship. Anton had a good view of the ship as he stood out of the cabin through a hatch above the passenger seat.

 _Orders from the Iron Maiden  
Get the islands back!_

Herz noticed four Spitfire Mk IIas led by another later-model Spitfire flying off the larger ship.

 _Failure will not be accepted  
Call for artillery strike_

"Are those Saint Gloriana High School's fighters?" he wondered.

 _Launch attack_

" _Yeah,_ " Erich confirmed over the radio.

 _We are back!  
In control!  
Force them to surrender  
Take!  
What is ours!  
Restore law and order!_

The _HMS Ark Royal_ finally came to rest in its mooring.

 _Back!  
In control!  
Push them further out to sea  
Falklands in our hands!  
Back under British reign_

Some time later after the two ships disembarked their passengers, the streets of Ooarai city became very busy.

 _Push them back further and out from the islands  
Into our fleet that will stop their retreat_

" _Ding-dong!_ " a noise was broadcast over a speaker system spread all throughout the city.

 _Mark their positions and call in the air force  
Harriers and Vulcans' strikes at our command_

There was a banner hung over a street that read, 'Celebrating St. Gloriana High School and Ooarai High School _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ Exhibition Matches.'

 _Orders from the Iron Maiden  
Get the islands back!_

The broadcast continued. " _A Panzerkraft and Jägermeistern exhibition match will begin at 0800 hours today._ "

 _Failure will not be accepted  
Call for artillery strike_

Tents and other fanfare were seen being set up and many spectators for the matches were walking around. An officer was seen marking off a street with a sign.

 _Launch attack_

" _The locations of the battles have been closed off for these events. Thank you for your cooperation. Also, we have prepared several public viewing outlets to watch the matches from, so please cheer for your teams there._ "

 _We are back!  
In control!  
Force them to surrender  
Take!  
What is ours!  
Restore law and order!_

Many spectators were in a large field that had a large screen meant to broadcast the battles. As the battles had not started yet, the screen simply showed off each team.

 _Back!  
In control!  
Push them further out to sea  
Falklands in our hands!  
Back under British reign_

"It's been a while since we saw two teams compete!" a woman from the crowd said to another.

All five of Ooarai's planes had landed in a clearing, and each of the aircrews was standing in front of their respective aircraft. Beside them were Ooarai's five _Panzers._

 _Back!  
In control!  
Force them to surrender  
Take!  
What is ours!  
Restore law and order!_

Approaching from their twelve o'clock were Saint Gloriana's four Matilda IIs and Darjeeling's Churchill Mk VII. They all came to a halt a short distance before Ooarai's _Panzers._ Darjeeling then gracefully climbed out of her Churchill onto the ground. She was in her _Panzerkraft_ uniform like the rest of the British girls there.

 _Back!  
In control!  
Push them further out to sea  
Falklands in our hands!_

Coming in to land with lowered flaps and landing gear in the same clearing were Saint Gloriana's four Spitfire Mk IIas and their leader, a later-model Spitfire. The four Mk IIas were in a British tropical camouflage while the later model was in a British camouflage meant for use over Western Europe.

 _Ooooooh, nooo! (Back! In control!)  
Force them to surrender  
Take!  
What is ours!  
Restore law and order!_

The five Spitfires touched down and came to a halt beside Saint Gloriana's tanks and just before Ooarai's five fighters. The canopy of the later model slid back and the pilot climbed out onto the ground. He had black boots, black pants, and a white button-up shirt covered by a brown leather pilot's jacket that was left unzipped. The British Union Jack was proudly displayed on the jacket with a shoulder patch. The pilot also had neat blonde hair of a lighter color and blue eyes along with a small yet confident smile.

 _Back!  
In control!  
Push them further out to sea  
Falklands in our hands!  
Back under British reign!_

All tank commanders and aircrews gathered in the middle of the four groups of vehicles to greet each other. The British aircrews were in similar uniforms as the first British pilot, albeit their jackets were zipped up instead. Ooarai's aircrews were participating in their school uniforms, however.

"We thank you for accepting our request for an exhibition match on such short notice," Momo addressed Darjeeling.

"We don't mind," Darjeeling politely replied. She then covered her mouth with her hand. "But I must say, your vehicles look quite unique."

Erich and the late-model Spitfire pilot exchanged glances with each other as they both caught the meaning behind Darjeeling's words.

"Nevertheless," the Spitfire pilot spoke up to prevent any confrontation, "we always fight to the best of our abilities, no matter who we face. We refuse to use underhanded tactics like Pravda or Saunders."

"Let's each do our best as honorable knights," Darjeeling finished.

There were six referees present, three men and three women. The women were referees for the _Panzerkraft_ match and they accordingly stood closer to and in between the two _Panzerkraft_ teams. The men were referees for the _Jägermeistern_ match, and were at the opposite end, closer to and in between the two _Jägermeistern_ teams.

"The match between Saint Gloriana High School and Ooarai High School will now begin!" announced the woman in the center of her trio. "Everyone, exchange greetings!"

"Let's have a good game!" everyone simultaneously said.

Erich then turned to both of the _Panzerkraft_ teams. "Er, would you mind helping us get our planes lined up to take off again?" he asked them.

"Sure thing," Miho responded with a smile.

"No problem," Darjeeling agreed. "Though I fail to see why you both had to fly your planes here. Could you not simply hitch a ride?"

The Spitfire pilot turned to Darjeeling, ready with a response. "This is a part of our code as chivalrous knights of honor. I thought you knew more about that than anyone?" he assumed with a playful smirk. "Also, I have some tea ready for you if you help."

Erich simply shook his head with amusement.

XXXXXXXXXX

In preparation for the match, Ooarai's _Jägermeistern_ _Staffel_ had set up a small, impromptu airstrip within a salt-covered clearing, and the ground crews were now performing last-minute checks on the planes before the match started. The planes themselves were already lined up for take-off.

Saint Gloriana's _Jägermeistern_ squadron had set up their own airstrip in a separate clearing near some gentle cliffs. The late-model Spitfire had just landed and some ground crews were getting ready to maneuver it into a take-off position.

One of the big screens in the spectator area showed the locations and compositions of each of the _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ teams.

The teams were as follows: Saint Gloriana's _Panzerkraft_ team had four Matilda IIs and a Churchill Mk VII; Ooarai's _Panzerkraft_ team had a _Panzer_ IV D, a Pz.38(t) B/C, a StuG III F, an I-Go otsu, and an M3 Lee; Saint Gloriana's _Jägermeistern_ squadron had four Spitfire Mk IIas and a Spitfire LF Mk IX; Ooarai's _Jägermeistern Staffel_ had a Bf 109 E-4, an Fw 190 A-4, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, and an F4F-3.

A referee was looking at their watch on a high viewing platform while overseeing everything.

From their front-line airstrip, all of the Ooarai ground crews and pilots were prepared for the match to begin as they waited in anticipation. Anton, David, Nathan, and Herz were manning the _Acht-Acht_ as they also waited for the match to start. All of the aircraft engines were running at idle and created a large volume of pure engine sound.

Erich was in his _Messer_ with his eyes closed as he got some last-minute sleep.

" _Ready to go, Staffelkapitän?_ " Pfirsich asked him over the radio.

"Huh?" Erich replied as he woke up. "Oh, _ja._ "

" _This match is in your hands. We're counting on you._ "

Erich then mentally prepared himself. ' _Here we go,_ ' he thought.

Over the radios, everyone heard the words they had been waiting for: " _Match start!_ "

All of Ooarai's planes immediately began their own take-off rolls, and they soon climbed into the sky as the air was filled with the roars of their large-displacement engines.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing a circular engine cowl with exhaust burns visible along its rear and on the fuselage behind it. A cannon barrel was visible in the wing root. The cowl had been equipped with a large spinner.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing the plane as the President's Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-4. It was painted in a German camouflage for the Eastern Front, with a green-gray stereoscopic pattern along the upper side and a very light blue along the bottom.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the Fw 190 was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the _Würger_ was then shown.

 ** _Part of_ Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Next time on _To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_ : Ich mache mein Bestes als Staffelkapitän!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_ Sabaton _._ _Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	4. FR 1

_**Nathan McBraun's Fighter Roundtable, Eh!**_

 _ **Kapitel Ein**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Welcome to Nathan McBraun's Fighter Roundtable, Eh!

 **Kapitel Ein**

Hey there, fellow fighter aficionados! I'm Nathan McBraun, from the sophomore class in the General Studies department at Ooarai High School!

Fighter aircraft are great, aren't they? Anton may have said they all seem the same, but he couldn't be farther from the truth! Each fighter has its own unique traits and features. There's an infinite variety! No two fighters are alike!

Those of you reading _Projekt Jägermeistern_ would surely understand, right? You'd surely understand, right?!

... Eh? You don't? I see...

Well then! I'm going to introduce you to the appeal of all the fighters in _Projekt Jägermeistern,_ from the radio masts all the way to the landing gear tires!

 **Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-4  
Country of Origin: Germany  
Manufacturer: Messerschmitt AG  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Daimler-Benz DB 601Aa liquid-cooled inverted V12, ~1,159 hp (1,175 PS, 864 kW)**

Let's start with the plane _Bubi_ flies and we look after: the Bf 109 E-4! 'E' comes from 'ABCDE...' but the first four main variants weren't nearly as widely produced.

 **Weight: ~2,660 kg loaded (5,864 lb)  
Length: ~8.64 m (28 ft 4 in)  
Height: ~2.5 m (8 ft 2 in)  
Wingspan: ~9.87 m (32 ft 4 in)  
Wing Area: ~16.7 sq m (179.8 sq ft)**

 **Top Speed: ~348 mph at ~14,560 ft (560 kmh at 4,438 m), ~290 mph at sea level (467 kmh)  
Armament: x2 20 mm MG FF/M cannons in wings (60 rounds per gun), x2 7.92 mm MG 17 machine guns in upper engine cowl (1,000 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ~159.3 kg/sq m (32.6 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~3,510 ft/min (17.8 m/s)  
Number Produced: ~250**

The 'E' model was the first model to be produced en masse!

Now onto German fighters in general: while other fighters came into service as the war progressed, the Bf 109 remained within the _Luftwaffe_ in great numbers as a backbone for the _Jagdwaffe!_

From Russia to Africa to France and even to Norway, the Bf 109 was wherever the _Luftwaffe_ was present!

The Bf 109 was one of the main workhorses of the German _Luftwaffe_ alongside the later Fw 190. We're lucky to have both of these amazing fighters at Ooarai!

This model, the Bf 109E, was the model in widespread service at the start of the war. It easily outperformed the aircraft of most other nations at the time, as its new and very powerful DB 601 engine allowed the lightweight frame to accelerate very easily. This, combined with its relatively high wing loading, made the 109 a very unique fighter to fight with! I'll talk about how the designers came to this design feature sometime later. But let it be known that it absolutely destroyed other aircraft at lower altitudes, and it could hold its own at higher altitudes as well! It seemed there was always a way for the 109 to prevail!

With regards to the DB 601, there was a lot of effort required to fit this newest fuel-injected masterpiece into the small airframe of the _Messer._ Now to use a larger engine, there needs to be a greater radiator surface area to help dissipate the greater heat, but the designers determined using a chin radiator would reduce the expected performance benefit. So they then got the brilliant idea to use two radiators mounted in the wings instead! They had to redesign the entire wing to be able to fit them, but it proved to be worth it! Positioning the radiators further back helped to counterbalance the extra weight from the engine along with getting the extra cooling area needed. It also was more aerodynamic! This arrangement would be retained for all future 109 models!

The use of the _Daimler-Benz_ engine finally allowed the Bf 109 to realize its true potential, and it became a huge force to reckon with!

One thing of note is that the DB 601 was an inverted V engine! It's not like a normal engine where the V is upright! This was done because it's impossible to knock out an inverted V engine from below. It wasn't considered a problem for it to be knocked out from above as the pilot could see enemies diving toward them and correspondingly react. This isn't possible with attacks from below, so with a normal engine, it can be knocked out from underneath before the pilot can even react! All German aircraft using a V engine used one of an inverted type for this reason!

Also, the fuel injection system the engine had was very forward-thinking! Germany had already determined by 1938 that all engines created beyond that point would have fuel injection. Because a fuel-injected engine can retain its power during any kind of maneuver, it really gives an advantage against carbureted engines that mainly equipped other nation's fighters at the time!

But as performance increased, the designers felt the plane should have heavier armament as well. While heavier armament had been tried on previous models, it really started becoming successful on the E model. The E models could mount in the wings either two extra MG 17s, or, like on Ooarai's E-4, two of the bigger MG FF cannons in addition to the two MG 17s already in the cowl. To be specific, the E-4 uses the MG FF/M version.

Now you may be thinking, "What the hell is the difference between the MG FF and MG FF/M?" Well, to be honest, not much. The MG FF/M had a modified breech, but this proved to be all the difference. The breech was modified so the gun could fire the powerful _Minengeschoß_ rounds, which was a first for the 109 series! The shell itself was created using drawn steel, like how brass cartridges are made, instead of being cast like usual back then. This method allowed for the walls to be thin, but very strong. The main benefit was that this allowed for a larger cavity to pack a larger explosive charge than was otherwise possible. These shells were extremely powerful for their caliber! They had a high likelihood of eliminating an enemy with a snapshot, which was a difficult feat to accomplish with any other gun at the time!

But the gun was large. It must be noted that the Bf 109 was not originally designed to carry heavy armaments, or rather _any_ armament at all, within the wings. To fit the gun, a large hole had to be cut in the spar.

Anyways, moving on, the Bf 109 was one of the fighters developed during the 1930s. During this time, fighter development was progressing at an extremely rapid pace. The designers accordingly tried to make the Bf 109 into a highly advanced design, even by mid-30s standards!

For starters, the 109 was designed with several access panels all around, and it was fitted with numerous methods for quickly detaching parts, such as toggle latches and quick-release fittings. This is why we can remove the entire engine unit in such a short time if we need to! This concept would be taken a step further later in the war, so don't forget it!

Also, the 109 was a very lightweight fighter! This was because of the massive effort taken to make the design as lightweight as possible. One example lies in two large complex brackets mounted to the firewall. These brackets combined the lower engine mounts and landing gear pivot points into one unit. Another example is the large forging mounted on the firewall as well. This housed the main spar pickup points, and this had the effect of concentrating most of the wing loads on the firewall! This wasn't a common practice at the time! This advanced design allowed the 109's structure to be made lighter and less complicated!

One advantage that was directly caused by this design was that the landing gear was attached to the fuselage. This meant the wings could be removed for servicing without any other equipment to support the fuselage! This is why our Bf 109 was found the way it was. This design also allowed for even further simplification of the wing design! It all comes full circle and just keeps going and going!

But Messerschmitt didn't stop there! No, they went even farther! They chose to design the wing using only a single spar. This was during an era where most planes were using two-spar wings. They positioned the spar further aft than was usual, and this had the effect of creating a stiff D-shaped torsion box. This was actually a stiffer design than the two-spar wings, yet the design still managed to be lighter!

Now, the Bf 109 was kept in service for the war's entirety despite many other fighters joining the _Jagdwaffe._ There are many reasons for this.

One reason why it was kept in service for so long was because it had a lot of development potential! The 109 was able to be constantly adapted to remain a competitive fighter, resulting in a few more major models after the E model: the F, G, and K models! Note there was no J model, and the H model was very limited in production. The H model was a break from previous designs, so I won't mention it here.

The _Messer_ was also eventually made to be widely adaptable for many situations! This started with the E model! The _Emil_ was the first model with the ability to mount air-to-ground ordnance. It was able to carry a cluster of four 50 kg bombs or a single 250 kg bomb, which allowed it to strike ground targets when needed! That made it very versatile!

... Eh? That's obvious? No! It's not!

Before the 109, not many fighters were multipurpose! There were typically separate aircraft for fighting other aircraft and attacking ground targets. Nobody else had an aircraft that could effectively do both at the time! To name an example, take the Ki-10! That aircraft was purely meant for fighting other fighters, as its armament was too light for any practical strafing, nor was the plane capable of carrying any other weaponry. With the Bf 109, that's not the case! If we need it to take down enemy fighters, we can do that! If we're called upon for ground support, we can also do that!

That versatility was taken to an extreme in the Fw 190. That plane could carry even heavier armaments and ordnance. The versatility of these German fighters effectively replaced dedicated attack aircraft like the Ju 87 and Hs 129 from the second half of the war onwards! Other countries also followed with this model, especially America and Britain.

This versatility is also seen in many modern fighters! So don't forget it!

XXXXXXXXXX

Now, onto the subject of modern fighters, we need to talk about the Mitsubishi F-2 that Captain Honda flies. The F-2 has a lot of unique features that make it extremely high-tech!

 **Mitsubishi F-2A  
Country of Origin: Japan/America  
Manufacturer: Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, Lockheed Martin  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: General Electric F110-IHI-129 turbofan, ~29,400 lbf thrust with afterburner (130.7 kN)**

 **Weight: ~14,970 kg loaded (33,003 lb)  
Length: ~15.52 m (50 ft 11 in)  
Wingspan: ~11.13 m (36 ft 6 in)  
Height: ~4.96 m (16 ft 3 in)  
Top Speed: ~1,320 mph at altitude (2,124 kmh, Mach 2.0)**

 **Armament 20 mm JM61A1 cannon in fuselage, plus a maximum weapons load of 8,085 kg mounted externally  
Wing Loading: ~430 kg/sq m (88 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~50,197 ft (255 m/s)**

One of the most notable things right off the bat about the F-2 is its co-development between America and Japan! The fighter was designed using America's General Dynamics F-16 as a base, but this new fighter introduced some new features!

One of these was a new wing design, which was previously tried in the Agile Falcon development of the F-16. But larger wings would have led to problems with weight gain, and that would've had a bad impact on performance. To counter this, the designers made the wings using a graphite-epoxy composite and co-cured them in an autoclave. This had the effect of making the wings lighter than they would be otherwise! It also helped improve range, and it also had a few stealth benefits!

Also a new feature was the use of an active electronically scanned array radar, or an AESA radar! The F-2 was the first fighter to mount such a radar! Compared to the older PESA radars, an AESA radar is far more elaborate! It can emit multiple radio beams at multiple frequencies at the same time! This means AESA radars can spread their signal emissions across a much wider range of frequencies, which makes the radar more difficult to detect against background noise. This allows the radar to emit powerful beams while still remaining stealthy itself!

Another advantage is that an AESA radar is far more versatile! Because it can emit multiple beams as well as receive multiple, these radars can be used for other purposes too! With a bit of effort, an AESA radar can form a very high bandwidth data link. This allows information to be constantly updated with ease! It's much like having an airborne WiFi access point!

Yeah, even in modern times, aircraft can carry a vast array of weapons for different purposes. We can see this descended from the Bf 109, and the concept is still evolving! The future of multirole is using radars in conjunction with weapons, and that can be seen here in the Mitsubishi F-2!

XXXXXXXXXX

Behind all of these fighters are very elaborate histories! Well, I'll see ya later, eh!

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the information proposed, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The information belongs to a myriad of sources. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	5. Kapitel Vier

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Kapitel Vier_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past six freshmen of German descent, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, the VP appeared to be pumped, and the President had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American twin-boom, twin-engined, single-seat fighters flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four historically themed boys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four American badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Three American boys were hanging around a landed American twin-engine, twin-boom, single-seat fighter.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Three boys, looking very similar with black, neatly combed hair and an English appearance, were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

The five Ooarai fighters had taken off from their makeshift forward airstrip as the match began. They started forming up into a delta as they climbed. The Me 410 was on point. The Ki-10 and Fw 190 flanked its left and right respectively. On the outer edges were the Bf 109 and the F4F to the left and right respectively.

From the ground on the spectators' big screen, Saint Gloriana was shown to have not taken off yet. They formed a single row across with the Mk IX in the center of the four Mk IIas as they sat and idled.

"There it is! They're in the air!" one fan started cheering.

The five-strong Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ continued climbing higher into the sky.

" _The match has started at last!_ " Nathan had said over the radio.

" _Ja,_ " Erich replied as he kept his focus on the match.

" _Er, what are we doing again?_ " one of the freshmen asked.

"Well, as I said earlier, this match is using _Freie-Jagd_ rules. Whoever shoots down all of the enemy's aircraft first wins."

" _I see,_ " another freshmen realized.

"For now, I, _Flieger-Ein,_ will scout out the skies ahead. All others continue this heading as you climb up to 20,000 feet. Once there, enter a holding pattern and stand by."

" _Got it!_ " the Ki-10 pilot acknowledged.

" _Jawohl!_ " the F4F pilot and Me 410 pilot confirmed.

" _Rógiros!_ " the Me 410 gunner replied.

" _Do we have a name for this operation?_ " the President asked. Erich looked over to the platinum Fw 190 to see the President chewing on another strip of jerky.

Erich thought over a possible name and managed to come up with one a few seconds later. "This plan will be called _Unternehmen Hinterhältig!_ " he supplied. "We'll be stalking the enemy as we observe him before we attack without warning!"

" _Sounds more like a labberig plan,_ " Pfirsich opined.

" _I thought that was your plan, Pfirsich,_ " the VP was heard replying.

XXXXXXXXXX

At Saint Gloriana's airstrip, the pilot for the Mk IX was seen drinking a cup of tea within his opened cockpit.

 _Orders from the Iron Maiden  
Get the islands back!_

He then handed over his finished cup to one of his ground crew members. Said member had the same clothing the pilot had, but he had a zipped-up jacket instead. He appeared to be Northern Irish.

 _Failure will not be accepted  
Call for artillery strike_

"Everyone, you may take off," the Mk IX pilot calmly commanded over the radio as he slid his canopy forward and closed it.

 _Launch attack_

His Mk IX began the take-off run first. The plane scampered down the airstrip quickly and became airborne within a few seconds. The four Mk IIas followed at a slightly slower pace.

 _We are back!  
In control!  
Force them to surrender  
Take!  
What is ours!  
Restore law and order!_

The five Spitfires formed a delta shortly after take-off and climbed for a bit before leveling off at about 10,000 feet.

 _Back!  
In control!  
Push them further out to sea  
Falklands in our hands!  
Back under British reign_

 ** _Ich mache mein Bestes als Staffelkapitän!_**

"Five Spitfires, four early models and a later model, all Merlin-engined by the looks of it," Erich observed through his GwZF4-fach. The scope was necessary given the huge distance between him and the British fighters.

" _Spitfires are always so pretty, aren't they?_ " Nathan commented over the radio.

" _Ja,_ I have to agree. These pilots sure have discipline, being able to maintain such a close formation."

" _Be careful, those Spitfires will easily run rings around you in a turn fight._ "

"So it'll take more than just flying with muscle to take them down." Erich chuckled. "This'll be fun!"

Erich then pulled an Immelmann turn to turn around.

"Oh, and before I forget, could someone wake up David?"

 _The wise woman said,  
'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back.'  
(Fight or fall)_

Erich had finished his turn and climbed into the path of the sun. He leveled off upon reaching about 20,000 feet. He soon found his other four fighters flying in a holding pattern. Each plane then began forming up with Erich's 109.

 _And before the attack  
Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge  
(Hundreds fallen)_

On the ground, the crew of the _Acht-Acht_ had prepared to play their role in the match as they set up the gun.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

"Enemy approaching from the northwest!" Pfirsich announced to everyone else.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls_

"Prepare to fire!" Anton commanded from his position standing through the passenger's hatch.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

Nathan then slid one of the 88 mm shells into the breech. "Loaded!" he called out.

 _Where brothers have passed  
Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood  
(Standing tall)_

"Let's see..." Herz calculated his shot with his sights on the Saint Gloriana formation. "That appears to be around... 6,000 meters and closing."

 _And we know if we fall  
Our comrades await in the Hall  
(Odin's calling)_

"Fire when ready, Herz," Anton permitted.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

Herz immediately fired the infamous 88 mm gun at the enemy Spitfires.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

The shell bursted just ahead of the formation. It dealt no damage but undoubtedly startled the pilots within the Spitfires.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out form Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

At the same time, Erich's 109 descended through the formation as it unloaded a burst of cannon and machine gun fire. Most of the shots missed.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

"It seems they've begun their attack," the Spitfire LF Mk IX pilot observed. "Let's give them a taste of their own medicine."

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

The Spitfires broke and spread apart.

 _(Retreat)_

In the _Emil_ , Erich sighed. "Man, I must be getting rusty," he mused. "Oh well. Let's see if they take the bait."

Erich continued his dive for a bit as he gradually pulled out so as not to lose valuable energy. He finished off heading into a climb.

"All fighters, focus fire on the Bf 109," the Mk IX pilot broadcast over the radio. All Spitfires subsequently turned to follow the _Messer_. The Mk IX pilot took a potshot from range at the 109, and he barely missed.

Erich changed his flight path gently and frequently to prevent his foes from lining up an accurate shot. It was working so far. Streams of white and red tracer fire went sailing away from his fighter.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"He's better than I expected," the Mk IX pilot commented with a smile. He then issued more orders over the radio. "Increase speed, everyone. We're going to chase him down!"

The four Mk IIas did their best, but they were unable to close with the Bf 109. Only the Mk IX was able to start closing the distance.

"No matter how much we may flop about from the Gs, I will always keep calm, and carry on," the pilot mused as he lined up a shot on the 109. He then opened fire with his two auto cannons and two machine guns.

Erich found the Mk IX closer to him now as it shot off a burst at him. He quickly applied right rudder in an attempt to avoid the incoming fire. It worked as the tracers sailed to his left.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Man, that was close."

He then continued leading the Saint Gloriana squadron to his comrades. As the Spitfires gave chase, he felt it was necessary to come down to lower altitudes to stay alive.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anton looked up at the fight from the ground as he grew a bit anxious upon seeing Erich nearly bite it.

"Man, I wouldn't be able to keep cool if I had a hundred bullets coming after me," he remarked in admiration.

Meanwhile, the other ground crews were busy occupying themselves while the plan unfolded. They were around their vehicles performing various activities.

The two history boys looked on from their _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2. They were taking in every move made for future reference.

The five other freshmen were playing a game of _Mau mau_ on the engine cover of their M15 CGMC.

"Boom! Seven of spades!" one proclaimed.

"Jeez, what do I do now?" another wondered as he looked at his hand.

The three badminton players were hitting around a shuttlecock with some racquets.

"Badminton will always be with us!" one of them proclaimed with determination.

"There!" another called out as he continued the cycle of hitting and receiving.

The other two members of the student council were waiting on the _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2 as well. Pfirsich was attentively listening to the radio.

"When will they attack, dammit!" he said with frustration and impatience evident.

" _Waiting is part of the plan,_ " the President reminded over the radio.

"Well, yes, but..."

" _Flieger-Ein here,_ " Erich reported in. " _I've got the enemy on my tail. ETA at your position in thirty seconds._ " The radio was heard clicking off, which signified the end of the transmission.

Pfirsich then got the attention of the rest of the ground crews. " _Flieger-Ein_ will be there in thirty seconds! Prepare to fire!"

"What?" one of the freshmen asked. "No way!"

"And I nearly ran out, too," another complained.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, get ready!" Erich warned the other aircrews in advance.

The other aircraft were lying in wait within the sun, and they prepared to attack.

XXXXXXXXXX

The other ground crews got into their vehicles and prepared for the engagement.

The badminton players had all manned the Type 94. The history boys manned the _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2 along with Pfirsich and the VP. Pfirsich was seated behind the gun as commander while he strained his eyes waiting for any enemies. He soon saw a plane come over the horizon.

"Fire, fire!" he commanded everyone. Everyone accordingly opened fire with the variety of AA guns present.

" _Hey, cease fire!_ " Erich was heard ordering over the radio.

Anton noticed the plane was not that of Saint Gloriana. It was instead the Bf 109.

"Hey guys!" he called out. "Stop firing! That's one of ours!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The five Spitfires noticed what was going on and were able to spot Ooarai's _Jagdwaffe_ as they dived out of the sun.

"A baiting tactic like that won't work with us," the Mk IX pilot said to himself as his force began trying to climb higher.

The Fw 190 began an attack on one of the Mk IIas, but the British fighter evaded with ease. The 190 then climbed again after the attack. The Ki-10 followed with its own attack, but it could not keep up with the British fighter, and the Japanese biplane chose to retire and climb again. The Me 410 committed to an attack, but it missed its mark. As it climbed again to get out of reach, the rear _fernbediente seitliche Lafetten_ spat out a stream of green and red tracers, but none hit their mark. The F4F also attacked as it opened up its four M2 Brownings from outside of their effective range. The burst predictably missed its mark.

" _Keep attacking!_ " Pfirsich barked over the radio.

The Ki-10 stubbornly attacked another Mk IIa as Erich's Bf 109 climbed up above everyone.

"Don't just fire blindly!" he called to the other aircrews. "Remember _Dictum Three!_ Only fire when they're close and firmly in your sights!"

Everyone launched their own attacks again. The Ki-10 attacked another Mk IIa as it tried climbing to engage, but the Japanese biplane did not land any hits. The Me 410 fired off another shot from its big 50 mm cannon at the Mk IX, but the shot missed. The F4F and Fw 190 attacked two other Mk IIas. The Fw 190 missed its burst, and the F4F sprayed its ammunition, which guaranteed a miss.

" _Keep firing!_ " Pfirsich yelled over the radio. While the aerial assault was playing out, the SPAAs were still firing from the ground with the exception of the _Acht-Acht_. The bigger gun remained silent. " _Just keep firing! Fire at anything that moves!_ "

The Saint Gloriana Spitfires had managed to climb high enough to take away the altitude advantage of Ooarai, and the British fighters started to form a large circle.

"All fighters, you may attack at will," the Mk IX pilot calmly commanded.

 _Launch attack_

All Spitfires then began to attack any Ooarai fighter that dared attack the fighter in front of them in the circle. The Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ noticed their own vulnerability and began trying to climb above the British fighters.

 _We are back!  
In control!  
Force them to surrender  
Take!  
What is ours!  
Restore law and order!_

"Such speed behind their serves!" the Ki-10 pilot remarked in awe.

 _Back!  
In control!  
Push them further out to sea  
Falklands in our hands!  
Back under British reign_

"Impossible!" the F4F pilot called out with a loss of nerve.

 _Push them back further  
And out from the islands  
Into our fleet that will stop their retreat_

"Calm down!" Erich told everyone. "Keep up with the pressure!"

 _Mark their positions and call in the air force  
Harriers and Vulcans' strikes at our command_

"This is too much!" the F4F pilot claimed with his shattered nerve. He noticed one of the Mk IIas start to dive to him. "I can't do this!" He then tried to dive away to safety.

 _Orders from the Iron Maiden  
Get the islands back!_

" _Wait! Don't turn your back on them!_ " Erich warned.

 _Failure will not be accepted  
Call for artillery strike_

The Mk IIa continued diving to the American naval fighter, and it soon opened up its eight 7.7 mm Brownings. A hail of white tracers struck the surface of the _Wildcat._ The F4F's engine then shut down as it trailed the red smoke that symbolized defeat.

 _Launch attack_

Meanwhile, the Fw 190 was trying to get into a good firing position on one of the other Mk IIas. It wasn't able to as it overshot. When the Fw 190 pulled up to perform a high-G barrel roll, it suddenly and without warning flipped into the opposite direction as it continued going straight down.

 _We are back!  
In control!  
Force them to surrender  
Take!  
What is ours!  
Restore law and order!_

"Oh, here's a stall for ya," the President commented without a care for his situation. "This kind of stall is infamously known because of the Fw 190."

 _Back!  
In control!  
Push them further out to sea  
Falklands in our hands!  
Back under British reign_

Erich flicked with the radio switches in his Bf 109 while keeping up the pressure. "Status report, _Flieger-Drei?_ " he requested.

" _Hanging in there!_ " the Ki-10 pilot reported.

" _Flieger-Vier?_ "

" _Of course we're fine!_ " the Me 410 pilot answered.

" _Flieger-Fünf?_ "

Erich was met with silence, and he was able to figure out what happened to the F4F.

" _Flieger-Zwei?_ "

" _I'm useless,_ " the President responded with his typical carefree tone.

The SPAAs kept up with their fire, but some realized that their shots were having no effect.

" _Keep firing!_ " Pfirsich commanded over the radio. " _Fire 'till the guns melt!_ "

" _What should we do?!_ " the Ki-10 pilot asked over the radio.

" _Staffelkapitän, waiting on your orders!_ " the Me 410 pilot reported.

" _Fire, just keep firing!_ " Pfirsich asserted.

Erich was thinking his options over. "We can't attack them without risking ourselves as things stand now."

" _We'll support you however possible, Erich!_ " Anton gave out his support over the radio.

" _I'll take down anyone who gets too close to you, Staffelkapitän,_ " Herz offered as he fired off another 88 mm shell. The shell detonated close to one of the Spitfires, and it nearly caught the British fighter in the blast of shrapnel.

" _I'll give you any information you may need to know from down here,_ " David chimed with.

" _Awaiting orders, Bubi!_ " Nathan transmitted as he loaded another of the 9.2 kg shells into the Flak gun.

Erich managed to think of a plan. " _Flieger-Drei_ and _Flieger-Vier,_ follow my lead!" he ordered. "We're getting out of here!"

" _Understood!_ " the Ki-10 pilot confirmed.

" _Jawohl!_ " the Me 410 pilot affirmed.

" _What?! I'll never forgive you for this!_ " Pfirsich yelled over the radio.

Erich continued. " _Unternehmen Hinterhältiger beginnt!_ "

He then headed straight for the Spitfire LF Mk IX with the other two survivors, and he forced the enemy to break out of the circle. While maneuvering, the Mk IX was hit by a burst of machine gun fire from the Ki-10 that had taken advantage of the momentary change in the pilot's focus. The burst had no discernible effect.

 _The wise woman said,  
'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back.'  
(Fight or fall)_

The Ki-10 and Me 410 then followed the Bf 109 out of the circle while the Spitfires were distracted by the sudden change in momentum.

 _And before the attack  
Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge  
(Hundreds fallen)_

"They're running away?" the Mk IX pilot wondered with disbelief. "Everyone, pursue them."

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

The Spitfires complied as they tried to pursue the fleeing Ooarai fighters. They fired off multiple bursts of machine gun and cannon fire, but not a single shot landed on the enemies.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls_

"Bollocks," the Mk IX pilot remarked as he fired off the last of his cannon rounds. "Out of ammo." He then got on the radio. "Change of plans. Everyone, head back to base to rearm and refuel."

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

The Saint Gloriana fighter force turned towards their airstrip and headed back to rearm and refuel as ordered.

 _Where brothers have passed  
Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood  
(Standing tall)_

Erich noticed their intent. "Everyone, they're heading back to their base," he notified. "Prepare for them when they come back."

 _And we know if we fall  
Our comrades await in the Hall  
(Odin's calling)_

" _Why not?!_ " the Me 410 pilot stated.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

" _Let's do it!_ " the Ki-10 pilot agreed.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

The remnants of Ooarai's _Jagdwaffe_ climbed higher as they headed for the city. A cloud layer had rolled in over the area as the fighting raged on.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

Erich switched channels in the meantime. "How are things going for you, Miho?" he asked.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

" _We're heading into the city right now,_ " Miho radioed over. " _We're down in numbers and Saint Gloriana is on our tails. Why do you ask?_ "

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

Erich thought for a bit. "I think I have an idea to help you out. I'll get in contact with you later."

 _(Retreat)_

He changed channels again. "Anton, I have a mission for you guys. I need you guys to load up on _those_ shells."

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later at their front-line airstrip, the Saint Gloriana fighter force was nearly finished with rearming. Two of the Spitfire Mk IIas had rearmed relatively quickly, and they had already taken off in search of the Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_.

The other two Mk IIas and the Mk IX had finished rearming a bit later and prepared to take off.

The Mk IX pilot was scanning the skies for any enemies. He found nothing but the blue skies and the cloud layer spread out around various areas.

"They disappeared?" he wondered in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the air, both of the Spitfires that had taken off early split up to search for any enemies in different directions.

One of the Mk IIas was patrolling one area. Above the British fighter were nothing but clear skies and two small black dots. The dots eventually started getting bigger, and soon the shape of a diving _Zerstörer_ became apparent.

By then, it was too late for the Spitfire as the Me 410 fired off its massive cannon at the British fighter. The shot connected, and the sheer force delivered was enough to blow apart the fighter from the cockpit back. The pilot jumped out with a parachute down to the ground. He pulled the cord and the parachute opened up. He then triggered a red smoke trail from his pants as he descended. The trail was such that it looked to be coming out of his ass.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

Another Spitfire had gotten a brief glance at a glint that entered a cloud, and the pilot followed to investigate.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

"Fools," the pilot said as he exited the cloud and prepared for any foes.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

The Ki-10 exited the cloud just after the unaware Spitfire, and it closed with the British fighter. The Spitfire was flying at low speed as the pilot scanned the area.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

The Spitfire pilot took a leisurely look at the mirror above him, and he found the startling sight of an enemy fighter on his six.

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

"He's behind me!" he exclaimed in surprise as he tried maneuvering out of the way. His energy, though, was too low to allow for quick maneuvering.

 _(Retreat)_

"Let's do it!" the Ki-10 pilot announced as he opened fire with his two Type 89s. The burst of bullets struck the Spitfire, and the enemy fighter began to descend.

" _This is Flieger-Vier, I got one!_ " the Me 410 pilot transmitted over the radio.

" _Flieger-Drei here. I bagged one, too!_ " the Ki-10 pilot reported.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

" _Yeah!_ " Nathan was heard over the radio.

" _I was attacked. Am incapable of combat!_ " the parachuting Spitfire pilot reported.

" _I've been hit!_ " the other Spitfire pilot reported. " _Am currently assessing damage!_ "

"What?!" the Mk IX pilot exclaimed in shock. He then calmed down after a few seconds. "Not bad. But that's as far as you go," he finished off with a competitive smile.

The Me 410 aircrew were laughing haughtily at their success.

They soon spotted another Spitfire Mk IIa and turned away from it into a climb.

 _The wise woman said,  
'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back.'  
(Fight or fall)_

"Man the turrets! Why else would they be there?" the pilot commanded his gunner.

 _And before the attack  
Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge  
(Hundreds fallen)_

The gunner obeyed wordlessly as he set out to man them.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

Neither of them realized during their climb how quickly the Spitfire had climbed after them. The enemy had already caught up when they noticed. The Spitfire then unleashed its eight Brownings onto the Me 410 and connected a good majority of its shots. The Me 410, now riddled with holes, shut down and trailed red smoke out of its tail in defeat.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls_

The Ki-10 pilot was similarly celebrating his success. "Successful attack!"

He remained unaware that the Spitfire he attacked had survived the burst of machine gun fire with nothing more serious than a few bullet holes. The enemy was slowly maneuvering behind the biplane in the meantime.

"Wait, he survived?!"

The Ki-10 tried to maneuver into another firing position, but the Spitfire had already acquired its target.

"It's his serve now!"

The British fighter opened up its eight-gun battery and effortlessly took down the Ki-10.

Erich was busy keeping an eye on everything from higher up.

" _Flieger-Vier, down!_ " the Me 410 pilot reported in.

" _Flieger-Drei, failed to eliminate the enemy!_ " the Ki-10 pilot similarly transmitted. " _I'm down!_ "

" _Es tut mir Leid!_ "

Erich raised his eyebrows at that development.

XXXXXXXXXX

The crew of the FAMO heard the transmissions as well down by their current position within the city. They discussed over them amongst each other.

"He's the only one left," Nathan stated with a determined look.

"How many fighters do they have left?" Anton asked as he fiddled with the FAMO's radio. He was changing between all of Ooarai's channels to stay updated on the situations for both teams.

"Four fighters," Herz supplied with his eye glued to the _Acht-Acht's_ sight.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the skies, Erich noticed two Spitfire Mk IIas climbing up to reach him.

"Here they come," he said to himself. "I'm doomed if I do nothing."

" _What do we do?_ " David asked with his consistent monotone.

"If you see an opportunity to support me, you can take it as long it doesn't conflict with your other orders."

" _Can do._ "

The Bf 109 then dived onto the Spitfires. The two British fighters feigned an attack and pulled away just outside of their firing range. The 109 did not fall for their trick as it pulled into a zoom climb and left behind the Spitfires with its much greater energy levels. The Spitfires attempted to follow, but a burst of fragments exploded just in front of them as the FAMO crew gave out some support to Erich. The British fighter closer to the _Messer_ eventually stalled out during its pursuit and dropped its nose. The pilot was able to recover after losing some valuable altitude, which took the Bf 109 out of his grasp.

Another Mk IIa and the Mk IX had caught up to their comrades as they chased after the _Messer_.

Erich looked back as best he could and found the four remaining Saint Gloriana fighters on his tail.

"'For the English, all's fair in love and war,'" the Mk IX pilot mused. "That is so very true." He then lined up for another shot at the _Emil_ that had proven so evasive.

Erich tried thinking of a way out as the enemy acquired their target.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the Fw 190 appeared from below the pack.

" _I'm here!_ " the President proclaimed over the channel.

" _The President?_ " Herz wondered with bafflement.

" _Looks like he took the evasive route after stalling out,_ " Nathan figured.

The President then fired his mixed armament at the mass of fighters, but he missed his shots as his plane continued on with practically zero energy.

" _Um, President,_ " the VP began. " _You shouldn't have missed that._ "

The four remaining Spitfires had broken up to engage the Fw 190. They then attacked from four separate directions and decimated the Focke-Wulf in a barrage of fire.

" _They got me!_ " the President announced in his carefree tone as his riddled plane shut down and trailed red smoke.

Erich used the distraction provided by the _Würger_ and dived on one of the Mk IIas. The British fighter tried to turn and engage, but it wasn't quick enough. The Bf 109 fired off a burst of its guns at the enemy and did not miss. The Spitfire Mk IIa shuddered, and its Merlin XII V12 engine shut down as the plane trailed the red smoke symbolic of defeat.

The 109 continued to dive as it gradually pulled into a zoom climb to preserve energy once again and escape from the remaining Spitfires.

"Go after him!" the Mk IX pilot commanded. "Quickly!" The others complied as they turned to follow the _Emil._

XXXXXXXXXX

Down within the city itself, the _Panzer_ IV was similarly alone.

The crew had just taken down one of the Matilda IIs. They then made a break for it through an alley and onto another main road when another Matilda II rounded the corner ahead. The British infantry tank was turning its turret to take on the German _Panzer._

Miho quickly got on the radio upon spotting it. " _Jetzt!_ " she called out.

A couple of seconds passed. Just as the Matilda II acquired the _Panzer_ IV, a gun barked out. A tracer struck the British tank straight in the hull with great power and stopped it dead in its tracks as its white flag raised. Miho took advantage and advanced to the other side of the street around a corner.

Over in the British camp, it was chaos over the radio.

" _What in the bloody hell was that?!_ "

" _That was no StuG!_ "

" _So much power!_ "

" _What do they have that's so powerful?!_ "

In her Churchill, Darjeeling had been listening to the battle. She widened her eyes as she immediately figured out who, or rather, _what,_ the culprit was based off the deep gun report.

"No..." she breathed out. "Not an eighty-eight..."

Further up the street the Matilda II was traveling on, the unmistakable form of a smoking 88 mm gun barrel was visible. The _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl._ was pulled forward into one of the intersections with its gun turned to the side over the right of the vehicle.

Anton was on the platform helping load the gun, and he chose to take advantage of the British disorder.

"Herz, fire at will!" Anton commanded.

The infamous 88 mm gun launched another _Panzergranate_ at the other Matilda II heading down the same street. The shell struck and effortlessly took the British tank down as its white flag shot out.

In her Churchill, Darjeeling had enough of the _Acht-Acht's_ killing spree. "Get that 88," she commanded Assam. Assam then opened up with the coaxial 7.92 mm BESA machine gun at the FAMO.

The Flak gun fired off another round amidst the suppression. The round struck the Churchill, but failed to penetrate its extremely thick hide.

"Drive!" Anton ordered David. The FAMO started moving, but it wasn't able to get out of the Churchill's sights quickly enough. A 75 mm shell struck the _Acht-Acht_ , and the heavy halftrack shuddered to a halt as its own white flag went up.

"Fuck!" Anton remarked in pain. "I guess it's up to her now."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the air, the chase after the Bf 109 was occurring simultaneously.

One of the Mk IIas had climbed after the German fighter, but it ran out of energy and began stalling out. The 109 took advantage and doubled back as it fired at the nearly stationary British fighter. The Spitfire was taken down as it trailed the red smoke. The Bf 109 continued in its flight to take down the other Mk IIa that had followed. The German fighter opened up its guns on the Spitfire and took it down as its red smoke quickly deployed.

Erich recycled his energy into a climb again as he spotted the Spitfire LF Mk IX coming after him. The Mk IX pilot let off a long range burst in his direction, but Erich sharply pulled up into an Immelmann and came straight for the Mk IX. The two passed by each other, and the Mk IX fired off another burst in surprise. The burst missed.

Erich was thinking over how the match would progress under various conditions, and finally came to a decision. "I have to take him now if I want any chance of winning," he said to himself.

He pulled another Immelmann and turned around again after the Mk IX. He found the enemy pilot staring back at him as the Mk IX turned to attack.

Both pilots took each other head on and opened up their guns as they chose to try and end the fight right then.

But it was not to be immediately ended as the two missed their bursts. They both doubled back again. They waited until they could reach out and touch the other before they opened fire.

The two nemeses passed by each other again, and both planes now resembled Swiss cheese at the amount of holes in them. Both planes were trailing coolant and oil, but eventually the red smoke deployed behind the Bf 109, signifying it as the loser of the duel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Down below in the city, the spectators all witnessed the epic joust between the Bf 109 E-4 and Spitfire LF Mk IX on the big screen.

" _Ooarai High School team,_ " the referees announced over speakers, " _all fighters downed._ "

Captain Muto Honda was seen spectating the match.

" _Therefore, Saint Gloriana High School wins!_ "

The six freshmen were seen watching from the ground on the outskirts of the city near where the F4F had landed. Their M15 CGMC was close by.

XXXXXXXXXX

Around a half-hour later in the docks, Erich and his four friends were alongside the _Panzer_ IV crew as they watched the planes be flown overhead attached to the recovery Chinooks. The Dragon Wagon steamed by them as well as it carried Ooarai's five _Panzers_ along with the _Acht-Acht._

They were all still stunned by the defeat they had suffered. Erich was still covered in the mess the _Daimler-Benz_ engine made when it was shot at. The FAMO's crew was in a very similar rough condition as Miho's crew. They were worse-off, though, due to their more exposed crew positions.

The Mk IX pilot approached along with the boy from Northern Ireland, the boy from Scotland, and Darjeeling plus her crew. They each had a calm smile on their faces. They were now in Saint Gloriana's normal uniform.

"You two must be the Squadron Leader and Captain," Darjeeling greeted Erich and Miho.

"Oh, _ja,_ " Erich replied.

"May I ask your names?"

Erich and Miho looked at each other. Erich turned back and responded. "Erich-Dietrich Hartmann."

Miho took the hint and answered, "Miho Nishizumi."

The Mk IX pilot had some surprise evident on his face. "I thought I recognized that nose art from somewhere," he said in revelation. He then regained his calm demeanor. "You're quite different from the Black Devil."

"A Nishizumi?" Darjeeling responded with some surprise. She then smiled in her own reserved manner. "Well that was an interesting move you used at the end there. That eighty-eight nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well I'm glad I could scare you so much," Erich said with a teasing smile.

The Mk IX pilot blinked. "Wait, that was _you?_ " he asked as he pointed at Erich.

"Yeah. I ordered the _Acht-Acht_ to serve the _Panzerkraft_ team after you girls nearly annihilated them."

"Clever guy." The Mk IX pilot pointed at Erich in approval. "Well, it's been interesting fighting you lot."

"And Ms. Nishizumi?" Darjeeling beckoned Miho's attention. "It was certainly more fun fighting you than it was fighting Maho." The six Brits then walked off.

"Oh, we lost," the two groups heard behind them. It was the entire student council. "No biggie," Anzu waved off.

Pfirsich continued, "As agreed, you guys will help set up the summer festival in your underwear."

"And you girls will perform the Anglerfish dance," Momo jumped in with.

The groups looked dreadful upon hearing their 'sentences,' with the exception of Erich. He simply shrugged dismissively.

"Well, we're all to blame for this loss," the boys' President spoke up.

"What?!" Pfirsich yelped as he and the VP turned to the President.

"President, you don't mean...?" the boys' VP dreadfully questioned.

"Yeah!" he cheerfully replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _A vacation in a foreign land  
Uncle Sam does the best he can  
You're in the army now_

A few minutes later, Erich and his group of friends plus the student council were seen setting up a large 8x8 truck for the impending Anglerfish dance the girls would have to perform. They were all in their underwear for the duration, and people were watching with varying reactions.

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

Erich had taken out a knife he kept with him to cut down the bed cover. He was able to get it down in record time as he was completely unaffected by the people's reactions.

 _Now you remember what the draft man said  
Nothing to do all day but stay in bed  
You're in the army now_

Anton was not the same way with the reactions.

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

"I'm _completely_ fucked over with the girls now!" he said with extreme embarrassment.

 _You'll be the hero of the neighborhood  
Nobody knows that you left for good  
You're in the army now_

"Deal with it!" Nathan yelled out as he helped him detach one of the bed sides.

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

"It'll just feel more embarrassing if you ponder on it," Herz claimed as he helped David detach the other bed side.

 _Smiling faces as you wait to land  
But once you get there no one gives a damn  
You're in the army now_

The VP and Pfirsich had stone faces as they helped their cheerfully oblivious President take up a large drum-like instrument to the bed surface.

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

XXXXXXXXXX

After setting up the festival in their underwear, the group of five were now outside a convenience store.

"This wasn't your fault, _Bubi,_ " Nathan said to assure Erich.

"Yeah!" Anton agreed.

"We have some free time until seven," Herz informed everyone. "Any ideas of what we could do?"

"Let's go to an arcade!" Anton waved his hand to emphasize.

David had already started walking away from the group. Anton noticed, and the others did soon after.

"David, where are you going?" Anton asked him.

"I need to see my brother, or he'll kill me," David replied.

"Oh, right." Anton then turned to the others. "Then let's head off by ourselves."

XXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later, the group of four was walking down one of the passages of the Market Garden Shopping Center. They were looking around at things that piqued their interest.

"Oh, look! They have so many movies up on the shelves now!" Anton said with some glee.

"Maybe we can go visit a _Jägermeistern_ store later," Nathan suggested.

"Why don't we get something to eat first?" Herz chipped in as they reached an outdoor area.

They noticed a black Mercedes-Benz S-class parking and two people exit it. One was a girl slightly younger than the four of them with long raven-black hair reaching down to the middle of her back along with brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a dark blue blouse.

She looked toward the group. She had caught Anton's attention as he started blushing.

"Holy..." he awed.

The girl suddenly smiled and headed over towards them.

"Oh, goddammit!" Anton turned even more red. Herz had a thinking face on as he stared at the girl.

"Johanna?" he asked her.

Anton wheeled around on Herz. "You know her?!"

The girl, now known as Johanna, continued over to them.

"Um, hi, nice to meet you! My name is..." Anton trailed off as she walked past him.

"Hey, Herz! How are things going?" Johanna greeted Herz as she stopped near him.

"What?! What the hell is this shit?!" Anton looked somewhere between jealous and incredulous.

"This is Johanna. She's my younger sister," Herz introduced with a smile.

Johanna turned to the others. "Hey there," she greeted the others with her own smile. "Nice to meet you."

The other person that was in the car had reached them by now. He had a black suit with a matching tie, and he had short black hair with brown eyes. Overall, he looked very similar to Herz. He appeared somewhat like an older version of him.

"Herz?" he asked.

"Father," Herz returned with a smile.

"I am glad to see you doing well. Who are the others with you?"

Herz motioned to Erich and Anton to his left. "These are Anton and Erich, my classmates."

"Hello," Anton greeted

" _Guten Tag,_ " Erich greeted with his signature smile.

Nathan then jumped in. "I'm in a separate class," he began, "but we do _Jägermeistern_ together."

" _Jägermeistern?_ " Herz's father questioned as his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, we had a match earlier today!"

"Herz, what is the meaning behind this?"

Herz hesitantly looked at his father. "Father..." he began.

Nathan realized what was about to happen and covered his mouth.

"Why do you smell of gunpowder?" Herz's father questioned. "Don't tell me you've taken up _Jägermeistern!_ "

Herz hesitated. "I have," he eventually replied.

"I can't believe you would foul your mastery of the bow and arrow with the grime of oil and gunpowder!" Herz's father started growing mad before he closed his eyes and fell back.

"Father!" both Herz and Johanna called out as they and the others rushed to the aid of the elder Benz.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry," Nathan began. The four of them were seated at a small table in one of the many rooms of a large manor some time later. The sun had nearly set by now. "I blurted everything out." Nathan looked remorseful about what had transpired.

"Oh, no," Herz countered with a small smile. "I am to blame for failing to tell my father."

Erich looked to his left and spotted an elegantly designed bow alongside a quiver filled with relatively fancy arrows. The set clearly appeared to be meant more for display, but it still appeared to be functional. Erich studied it for a bit.

"Brother," Johanna called from the doorway. She had a relatively neutral face. "Father's awake and wants to talk to you now."

"I have to go now," Herz objected.

"But brother!"

"As much as I feel sorry for him..."

Johanna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. She then removed her hand, opened her eyes, and continued. "I know I probably shouldn't say this, but I think you should tell him how you see things."

Herz stared at her for a moment as he contemplated what she said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is this really alright?" Erich whispered.

"This is a recon mission!" Anton whispered back.

The two of them plus Nathan were standing in the hall outside a room where Herz was talking to his father at a table. Johanna was close by within the room in case things went south.

"I apologize," Herz began.

"What happened?" Herz's father asked him. "Is archery no longer interesting to you?"

"That's not it."

"Then were you perhaps not happy about something?"

"Not at all."

"Then why?" the elder Benz asked with passion.

"No matter how much I do it, I feel like there's something I'm missing from my shooting."

Herz's father looked on in recognition. "No, you're not lacking anything. You're a great shot and proudly represent the Benz family in that regard!"

"But... I want to become an even greater shot!"

Erich held his breath at the exchange as he hoped it wouldn't become a shouting match.

The elder Benz closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Father?" Herz asked with some concern.

"What happened to your honest, noble self?" his father asked him. "Did _Jägermeistern_ do this to you?" He then let plenty of emotion into his next statement. "Fighters are nothing but emotionless, cruel, and inhumane instruments of warfare! They should all be melted down!"

"Melted down?!" Nathan whispered as his temper flared up in response to the elder Benz's statement.

"I apologize, father," Herz said. "But I... I will _not_ quit _Jägermeistern!_ "

Herz's father stared back as his eyes briefly filled with shock. Johanna slightly gasped as she widened her eyes.

The two Benzes stared each other down before the elder Benz began, "Very well. Then I don't want to see you here again."

"But dad, that's-" Johanna jumped in.

"Stay out of this, Johanna!" her father interrupted.

She faltered in her defense and remained silent.

The two Benz males stared at each other once more before Herz said, "Please excuse me."

He got up and went to leave the room. As he opened the door, he found Anton and Nathan listening from behind the doorway in the hall. The two backed up with a face like that of someone who had been discovered doing wrong.

Herz turned to them. "Let's go back," he suggested.

"But..." Erich started.

Herz smiled. "I'm sure I can still prove to him that I'm no slouch." His smile faded a bit.

Johanna came out of the room to find Herz. She grabbed his shoulders. "No! You can't go, brother!" she desperately denied as she shook him.

"Please smile, Johanna," Herz told her as he gently removed her hands. As he removed them, her hands could be seen trembling. "I'll be starting from scratch. I'll be working very hard so I can return." He grew a small smile at the end of his last sentence.

Johanna then looked down as her hands continued trembling uncontrollably.

"Herz?" Erich grabbed Herz's attention.

"Yes?" Herz replied.

Erich smiled understandingly. "I'll give my best, too."

Herz smiled at Erich in gratitude.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside the manor a few minutes later, the group of four started to leave, but they were stopped when Johanna came after Herz and smacked the back of his head. Herz turned to be welcomed by a series of hits to his chest.

"You can't go, brother! I won't let you!" she said as she continued hitting him in the chest.

None of the hits actually managed to hurt Herz, and he wrapped his arms around his sister as she continued trying to beat him in vain. Soon enough, Johanna descended into tears and gave up. Herz held her tightly as she let her emotions out.

"Not as hot as she looks now, huh?" Anton commented. Erich shot a slight glare at him, and Anton chose to remain silent.

XXXXXXXXXX

David was waiting at the dock for the group. He heard them approach several minutes later.

"You're late," he informed them.

The others were running to the boarding area. "You're always awake at night!" Anton retorted as they all boarded.

The same guard normally in front of the school every morning was there making sure everyone was on-board. He was accompanied by three of the naval students.

"You barely made it for departure," he stated as he marked down the time the group arrived on his clipboard.

"Sorry," Erich said as he ran past with the others.

"My bad, Lemu," David responded to the guard.

"Don't call me that!" Lemu snapped as he turned to face David.

The group of five climbed up the stairs and found a sight they did not expect. They found the six freshmen in front of them looking remorseful and seemingly waiting for them.

" _Staffelkapitän_ Hartmann," the F4F pilot began.

"Yes?" Erich responded.

"I'm very sorry for running away and breaking the rules of dogfighting!" The pilot then hung his head down in shame.

Some of the other freshmen spoke up to address Erich after their 'leader' apologized.

"You were so cool up there!"

"I thought you'd get shot down right away."

"We'll all try harder next time."

"We'll provide our best!"

Erich grew a small but sincere smile hearing their words.

"From now on, you have full control over tactics, Erich," he heard to his left. He turned to find the President accompanied by his fellow council members.

"What?!" Pfirsich balked at the President's words.

"Also, this is for you." The President gestured to the VP. The VP walked toward Erich with a basket in hand.

Along with the items within, there was a note present. 'To our new friend,' it began.

Erich took the basket. He picked the note out and started reading it.

 _We had a great match today._

Meanwhile, the Mk IX pilot stood around a table with tea served out on it alongside his two ground crew members. The pilot took a sip of his tea. Behind them was a Typhoon Mk Ia, the pilot's Spitfire LF Mk IX, and two Spitfire Mk IIas.

 _It was certainly more enjoyable than competing against your brother._

They were enjoying their tea aboard the _HMS Ark Royal_ as the ship set off on the seas.

 _Let's fight in an official match next time._

By this time, Anton had taken the note to read for himself. The rest of the people present had gathered around.

"Amazing!" Nathan spoke up. "Saint Gloriana only sends tea to opponents they deem to be worthy!"

"Oh, is that so?" Anton asked.

"Yesterday's enemies are today's friends, huh?"

"You better win the official match," the President told Erich as they turned to him.

" _Ja,_ I'll get them next time!" Erich assured.

"Official match?" Anton wondered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The International _Jägermeistern_ Tournament!" Nathan was heard with plenty of excitement in his voice.

A few weeks later in Zürich, Switzerland, the Ooarai _Jägermeistern_ group had entered a building that appeared like a modern theater auditorium. In the lobby area was a banner that read, 'The 63rd International High School Arts of Warfare Tournaments.' Many people were gathered there.

Erich was up on the stage alongside Miho as she drew a numbered card from a box. The card had the number 8 on it.

" _Ooarai High School draws number 8!_ " a loudspeaker announced.

The two on stage stared at their card as they thought over the implications of their number. They didn't have to wait long as a tournament board added their school to it.

The board was as follows. Number 1 was Viking Fisheries High School of Norway who would face off against number 2 Koala Forest High School of Australia. Number 3 was Pravda High School of Russia who did not have an opponent assigned yet. Number 5 was Maginot Academy of France who would face number 6 Anzio High School of Italy. Number 7 was Saunders High School of America who would be facing Ooarai's multinational force. Number 9 was BC Freedom High School also of France who would take on number 10 Saint Gloriana High School of Britain. Number 11 was Yogurt Academy of Bulgaria who did not have an opponent yet. Number 13 was Schwarzwaldspitze High School of Germany who had number 14 Chi-Ha-Tan Academy of Japan as their opponent. Number 16 was Jatkaminen High School of Finland who did not have an opponent as of now.

 _(Calling all men to deck  
Got to be airborne)_

"All right!" a couple of American boys in gray suits cheered.

 _(Head out into the sun)  
Descending on our foes!_

"Saunders High School," Nathan noted.

 _This is the crucial moment!  
In the heat of the war!_

He and the other three in their group were in the audience seats along with Ooarai's _Panzerkraft_ team. David was sleeping in his seat.

 _To fly and hit our targets!  
Down in the waves!_

"Are they strong?" Anton asked.

 _Midway!  
(Display their might, ordering carriers!  
Admirals at war!)  
We'll meet at Midway!  
(To win the fight, tactics are crucial!)  
Naval war!_

"They're one of the favorites to go all the way."

 _Far from shore, a Pacific war!  
Bombs are falling from the skies_

Anton turned to look at Nathan as best he could. "Eh? Will we be fine?"

 _It's a bomb run day, it's the naval way!  
A blood red sun is on the rise_

Alfred was watching the stage with the shoulder-length blond-haired German by his side. They were close to the Schwarzwaldspitze _Panzerkraft_ team.

Miho appeared to get nervous on stage, and Erich gently nudged her as a way of getting her to come off.

"We have a tough opponent straight away," the VP commented. He was seated with his fellow student council members.

Pfirsich grew a scowl. "We can't afford to lose, no matter what," he said determinedly. "If we lose, we..." He trailed off. The other two didn't need him to continue, for they knew what he was implying.

 _Far from shore, a Pacific war!  
Bombs are falling from the skies_

Meanwhile somewhere far, far away, a white shield was seen on the surface of a wing. The shield had a blue star in it that had a yellow lightning bolt within the star. There was a red ribbon with yellow edges along the bottom.

 _It's a bomb run day, it's the naval way!  
A blood red sun is on the rise_

Zoomed out, the logo appeared to be on the left upper wing surface of a distinct American fighter. The fighter was twin-engined with two distinct booms. There was only a pilot, and he was seated in a bubble-like canopy. The cockpit was in a centerline nacelle that housed five guns. Four of them appeared to be staggered while the other larger one was mounted lower. There were two small inlets located beneath each of the propeller spinners. Further back along the booms were bulges, which signified something circular was housed within them. The plane was painted in a standard American summer camouflage, with a very dark tan, almost brown, top surface and a light blue-gray underside. The plane was easily recognizable as an American Lockheed P-38. This model appeared to be an earlier model.

 _Midway!  
(Display their might, ordering carriers!  
Admirals at war!)  
We'll meet at Midway!  
(To win the fight, tactics are crucial!)  
Naval war!_

The P-38 was in a formation consisting of some other P-38s that were painted the same way. The logos, which served as markings, were only in four places: the left wing upper surface, the right wing lower surface, and on the outer side of each of the twin booms.

 _Midway!  
(Display their might, ordering carriers!  
Admirals at war!)  
We'll meet at Midway!  
(To win the fight, tactics are crucial!)  
Naval war!_

Zooming out even further, the P-38s already seen were revealed to be in a large formation consisting of several tens of other identical _Lightnings._ They were all flying over a desert distinctly American in nature.

 _Midway!_

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing an engine cowl with exhaust stacks along the top signifying a V engine. There was a large radiator 'bath' underneath the engine. The propeller had a small spinner, and the beginnings of some spats could be seen under the radiator bath.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing the plane as the badminton captain's Kawasaki Ki-10-II. It was painted in a Japanese camouflage covering the entire plane a very light green.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the Ki-10 was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the Japanese sesquiplane was then shown.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Next time on _To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_ : Die Veteranen: Blitzkorps!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	6. FR 2

**_Nathan McBraun's Fighter Roundtable, Eh!_**

 ** _Kapitel Zwei_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Welcome to Nathan McBraun's Fighter Roundtable, Eh!

 **Kapitel Zwei**

Hello there, everyone! This is Nathan McBraun, constantly training hard to get guns of all sizes up and firing! Here, I'll talk about the Spitfires that Saint Gloriana High School uses!

As I mentioned in the first Fighter Roundtable, multipurpose fighters were very rare before the war. Fighters were typically designed for air-to-air combat, and nothing else. During the war's progress this began to change, but even then, there were still plenty of fighters being churned out explicitly for air-to-air combat.

 **Kawasaki Ki-10-II  
Country of Origin: Japan (1935)  
Manufacturer: Kawasaki Kōkūki Kōgyō K.K.  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Kawasaki Ha-9-IIa liquid-cooled V12**

Ooarai's Ki-10 is an example of such a fighter.

 **Weight: ~1,740 kg loaded (3,836 lb)  
Length: ~7.2 m (23 ft 7 in)  
Wingspan: ~10.02 m (32 ft 10 in)  
Height: ~3 m (9 ft 10 in)  
Wing Area: ~23 sq m (248 sq ft)**

 **Service Ceiling: ~37,730 ft (11,500 m)  
Top Speed: ~249 mph at ~9,845 ft (401 kmh at 3,001 m)  
Armament: x2 7.7 mm Type 89 machine guns in upper engine cowl (450 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ~75.7 kg/sq m (15.5 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: 3,280 ft/min (16.7 m/s)**

One thing of note: Japanese aircraft are unique with their designations. They have two designations, which can make things confusing at times. Japanese aircraft have a short designation and a long designation. Take the Ki-10 for example: 'Ki-10' is the short designation, while its long designation is 'Army Type 95 Fighter.' This is also the reason why the infamous Mitsubishi A6M is commonly known as the Zero! The Zero's long designation is 'Type 0 Carrier Fighter.'

Back to the Ki-10, this sesquiplane fighter was designed to a requirement for a new fighter for the Imperial Japanese Army. The Ki-10 ended up being in competition with Nakajima's Ki-11, a more advanced monoplane. The reason the biplane ended up winning was because the Army preferred its greater maneuverability.

That doesn't mean the Ki-10 wasn't fast, though! It was equipped with a Kawasaki Ha-9 V12, a license-built derivative of the German BMW VI. This engine gave the plane a lot of power for a biplane! Add to that a three-bladed propeller and the Ki-10 was an absolute dream among biplanes in regards to performance!

Even though it wasn't able to down the Spitfire during the fighting above Ooarai City, it proved to be an excellent dogfighter in the skies over China! However, by the time the Japanese took on the Soviets in the Border Conflicts, it was largely obsolete. Such a shame...

Oh, another interesting fact about it is that it was the last biplane fighter the Imperial Japanese Army used! I kinda feel sorry it was the last though...

 **Supermarine Spitfire Mk IIa  
Country of Origin: Britain  
Manufacturer: Castle Bromwich  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Rolls-Royce Merlin XII liquid-cooled V12**

 **Weight: ~2,799 kg loaded (6,171 lb)  
Length: ~9.12 m (29 ft 11 in)  
Wingspan: ~11.23 m (36 ft 10 in)  
Height: ~3.02 m (9 ft 11 in)**

 **Top Speed: ~354 mph at ~17,550 ft (570 kmh at 5,349 m)  
Armament: x8 7.7 mm Browning machine guns in wings (350 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ~122 kg/sq m (25 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~2,995 ft/min (15.2 m/s)**

Somewhat the opposite of the Ki-10, the Spitfire Mk IIa used by Saint Gloriana was originally designed to take down enemy bombers. The Spitfire was a very quick fighter, meant to climb up to high altitudes quickly and shoot down bombers, which were the most likely enemy aircraft to appear over Britain according to the British before the war started.

But the Spitfire also had an extreme amount of maneuverability, as well! This made it a very effective fighter in the early parts of the war! When asked what would be needed to win the Battle of Britain, future German _General der Jagdflieger_ Adolf Galland famously proclaimed he wanted a squadron of Spitfires! He praised it as an excellent defensive fighter because of its great maneuverability!

Unfortunately, the rifle-caliber machine guns of the Spitfire weren't terribly effective when compared to the 20 mm cannons the _Luftwaffe_ were putting in their Bf 109s. Multiple times German aircraft were able to escape with bullet holes where a 20 mm cannon would've done them in easily. But this isn't the Spitfire's fault! There were installations of 20 mm cannons in the wings of the Spitfire early on shortly before the war began, but the way they were installed made them very prone to jamming. As they were so unreliable at first, the RAF was forced to continue using the Brownings for some time. This is the installation designer's fault! The plane itself is innocent!

... Err... Sorry about that, eh...

XXXXXXXXXX

Anyway! Let me introduce the later, bigger, and badder Spitfire that Saint Gloriana's Squadron Leader flies: the Spitfire LF Mk IX!

 **Supermarine Spitfire LF Mk IX  
Country of Origin: Britain (1943)  
Manufacturer: Castle Bromwich  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Rolls-Royce Merlin 66 V12, ~1,720 hp at ~11,000 ft (1,283 kW at 3,353 m)**

 **Weight: ~3,354 kg loaded (7,394 lb)  
Length: ~9.47 m (31 ft 1 in)  
Wingspan: ~9.9 m (32 ft 6 in)  
Height: ~3.86 m (12 ft 8 in)**

The Mk IX model was first developed in a rush to combat the _Luftwaffe's_ new Fw 190, which outperformed the Spitfire model then in service, the Mk V, in almost every way.

 **Top Speed: ~404 mph at ~21,000 ft (650 kmh at 6,401 m)  
Armament: x2 20 mm Hispano Mk II cannons (120 rounds per gun), x2 12.7 mm M2 Browning machine guns (250 rounds per gun), all in wings  
Wing Loading: ~149 kg/sq m (31 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~4,745 ft/min (24.1 m/s)**

After some refinement, the LF Mk IX variant emerged as one extremely capable fighter! This model was not quite as maneuverable as the earlier models, but it was a whole hell of a lot more powerful! As such, it became one of the best dogfighters over Western Europe!

Unfortunately, the Spitfire always had a very short range. But this was the only major problem with the plane! It was great everywhere else! Especially with its rate of climb! And with a devastating armament, it was a real force to be reckoned with!

Combining extreme power with extreme maneuverability: that's the amazing combination that made the Spitfire a legend!

XXXXXXXXXX

Now, let's discuss the rivals of the British: the Germans! For destroying bombers, they arrived at the _Zerstörer,_ which we possess one of here at Ooarai.

Back before the war began, single-engine fighters were typically designed as interceptors or front-line fighters, because with the technology available at the time, a long-range single-engine fighter wasn't yet possible. This gave rise to twin-engine fighters, and the _Luftwaffe_ called these _Zerstörer._ These in particular were meant to be used for practically any purpose on a battlefield, whether it be long-range fighter combat, ground support, or bomber destroying.

The Germans created their first of the _Zerstörer_ series even before the war began, with the Bf 110. But the _Zerstörer_ was developed further during the British and American bombings of Germany that started in 1942. It was found that the heavy armaments of these twin-engine fighters were very capable of destroying the four-engine bombers!

Germany continued even farther along this line of thought with the Me 410, which had many _Umrüst-Bausätze_ available to mount extra weaponry.

 **Messerschmitt Me 410 A-1/U4  
Country of Origin: Germany (1943)  
Manufacturer: Messerschmitt Augsburg  
Crew: 2, 1 Pilot and 1 Gunner  
Engine: x2 Daimler-Benz DB 603A liquid-cooled inverted V12s**

 **Weight: ~10,760 kg loaded (23,722 lb)  
Length: ~13 m (42 ft 8 in)  
Wingspan: ~16.39 m (53 ft 9 in)  
Height: ~3.7 m (12 ft 1 in)  
Wing Area: ~36.2 sq m (389.7 sq ft)**

Ooarai's Me 410 A-1/U4 is the most heavily armed variant, using a monstrous 50 mm cannon!

 **Top Speed: ~388 mph at ~21,980 ft (624 kmh at 6,700 m), ~317 mph at sea level (510 kmh)  
Armament: 50 mm BK 5 cannon in ventral bomb bay (22 rounds), x2 20 mm MG 151/20 cannons in nose (350 rounds per gun), x2 ****_fernbediente seitliche Lafetten,_** **or FDSL turrets, each holding one 13 mm MG 131 machine gun with 500 rounds  
Rate of Climb: ~1,839 ft/min (9.3 m/s)**

This version was used against American B-17s with some satisfactory results! For example, during early 1944, II./ZG 26, equipped with 53 of these /U4 models, managed to destroy 135 American bombers, 129 of which were the famously rugged B-17s, over six intercepts, all while losing only nine of their own!

XXXXXXXXXX

As we can see, even if given the same basic requirements, differing circumstances and tactics will give us different aircraft for the same basic mission. Those built to the same requirements would still have their own unique traits! Isn't this amazing and wonderful?!

Well, I'll see you all in the next fighter roundtable, eh!

 _ **Part of**_ **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the information proposed, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The information belongs to a myriad of sources. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	7. Kapitel Fünf

_**To the Skies See Ooarai Rise**_

 _ **Kapitel Fünf**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past six freshmen of German descent, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, the VP appeared to be pumped, and the President had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38s of earlier design flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four historically themed boys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four American badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Three American boys were hanging around a landed American P-38 of earlier design.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Lemu was shown along with two other boys that looked similar, with black, neatly combed hair and an English appearance. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Die Veteranen: Blitzkorps!_**

The nose section of two Dassault Rafale fighters laid side-by-side with a walkway in between them that led into the Rafale Fighter Café. Among other similarly themed posters, there was a poster on a pillar within the café advertising a movie using the picture of a Bf 109 G-6. Around the café were drums that, judging by the symbols and other words on them, appeared to be designated for use with storing B4 aviation gas.

Nathan pressed a button that resembled the top turret of a much smaller Boeing B-17. The button initiated a distinct wail familiar across Europe during the _Blitzkrieg_ campaigns. The other four with him at the table, excluding Erich, were startled by the sound.

A waitress wearing a black _Luftwaffe_ ground crew jacket with a similarly colored skirt came to their table.

"May I take your order?" she asked them.

"Cakes please," Herz politely answered. "Two chocolate cakes, a strawberry tart, a lemon pie, and a New York cheesecake, please."

The waitress was writing down the orders in a book similar in appearance to a pilot's logbook.

"Order received!" she confirmed as she gave off a salute with a smile. "They'll be here soon." She then walked off to deliver the orders.

Anton then decided to start up a conversation. "What was that sound that button made?" he asked.

"That's the sound of the _Jericho-Trompeten_ of the Junkers Ju 87," Nathan answered.

"Pretty fit for a café like this," Herz commented.

Nathan then pressed the button again for the hell of it, and the _Jericho-Trompeten_ played their distinct wail again.

Anton briefly laughed. "Before all of this, I wouldn't have believed such a sound could be so awesome to hear over and over again!"

Above the table through holes in the roof came five much smaller versions of the infamous _Stukas._ Each of them carried one of the ordered cakes underneath.

"Oh, what are these?"

The _Stukas_ flew into a dive and released their delicious payloads onto the plates in front of each respective person before they climbed away. Ironically, the cakes were shaped like bombs of different kinds.

"Those are Ju 87s, or _Stukas,_ " Nathan supplied.

"That never gets old!" Erich quipped.

"The cakes look good, too," Herz commented.

Everyone dug into their cakes. Erich eventually spoke up.

"Sorry for putting you guys on the hot seat," he said. The others turned to him. "We have to face a strong opponent right away."

"Is Saunders High School really that strong?" Herz asked.

"Not sure if 'strong' is the right word," Nathan answered. "The school is very wealthy, though. No other school in the world has more aircraft than they do. They have enough fighters to constitute three entire teams."

"During the first round of the tournament you're not allowed to use more than ten aircraft," Erich informed. "There isn't a limit on ammunition or fuel, though."

"Still, ten fighters..." Anton began. "That's twice as much as we have! Do we even stand a chance?"

A brief moment of silence followed, which was shortly broken by David.

"My attendance credits?" he implied.

"We won't get any if we lose, will we?" Anton returned.

David picked up his fork and stabbed his strawberry tart, hard. Another brief moment of silence followed as David's point was made.

Anton ended this silence. "That aside, the international tournament's broadcast on TV, right? I might get a bunch of fan girls then!"

"Last I checked, only the final was broadcast," Herz said as a counter.

Anton then turned to Herz to respond. "Then let's try and get to the finals!" He then took a bite out of his lemon pie. He noticed Erich hadn't touched his chocolate cake. "Erich, what gives? I thought you loved chocolate!"

"Alright, alright. I get the picture," Erich chuckled. He then proceeded to devour his slice in five seconds flat.

"Well, damn." Anton was impressed with Erich's display along with the others.

" _Staffelführer?_ " the group heard a German voice wonder close by.

They turned to find two German boys wearing black pants and gray button-up shirts with a small Iron Cross stitched on each side of the collar. One of them had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one was Alfred. He was strikingly similar to Erich in appearance, but he differed in having black hair and brown eyes. He looked to be notably more mature than Erich both physically and mentally.

"Oh, _former,_ I mean," the blond-haired one said with a smirk.

Alfred simply stared at Erich with a gaze of iron. Erich was returning it.

" _Bruder,_ " Erich uttered after a moment of silence.

The other four in Erich's group looked to him in surprise with their eyes wide. Their mouths were slightly open, too.

"I didn't expect you to take up _Jägermeistern_ again," Alfred stated with his cold face.

Erich narrowed his eyes at him a bit.

Nathan then stood up with determination. "With all due respect," he began, "I believe Erich made the right choice in that match!"

Erich raised his eyes a bit at that statement.

"That's none of your business," the blond-haired one shot down Nathan with. He was looking at him with a threatening glare, as well.

Nathan faltered his stance in response. "Sorry."

Alfred started walking away. " _Los,_ " he told his companion.

" _Jawohl, Herr Staffelkapitän,_ " the blonde obeyed and followed. While walking away, he looked back at Erich. "You'll be fighting the _Ami_ at Saunders High School first, right? Well don't show us another _Scheißschau._ And don't embarrass the _Vaterland_ anymore than you already have."

Erich narrowed his eyes almost unnoticeably, but his group didn't care. Herz, Anton, and Nathan stood up to defend him anyway.

"What an ass!" Anton voiced with displeasure.

"Unbelievably rude," Herz said discontentedly.

The German being referred to with such displeasure stopped. "I'd say _you_ are the rude ones," he said before turning to look to them. "You're just a bunch of no-names. Teams that will only embarrass the sport shouldn't even be allowed to participate." The three standing lost their fire as they heard that. "It's an unspoken rule."

"Being scared of an unspoken rule," they heard David begin from the table, "one only created to give strong teams an advantage, would be pretty embarrassing."

The German looked miffed from David's insinuation. Alfred had held up and listened as well.

"We wouldn't lose to the likes of you, you dick!" Anton started again with a reignited passion. He emphasized the end of his sentence by pointing at the blonde German.

"Hmph. Good luck with that," the blonde ended with a smirk. The two Germans then walked away for good.

Anton held his middle finger in their direction as they walked off.

"They're so unpleasant," Herz observed.

Nathan then turned to both of them. "Um..." he began. "Their team, Schwarzwaldspitze, was the runner-up last year. Before that, they had won nine years straight."

"Wait, what?!" Anton asked in shock.

The others then noticed Erich. He had been staring down without his usual smile. It was replaced by a dark face that looked very much out of place on him.

A brief moment of silence followed. It was broken by Herz. "Do you all want some more cake?" he suggested.

David garnered their attention with his hand. "Can I get two?" he questioned in his typical monotone. His plate had absolutely nothing remaining on it.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later after the sun had set, Ooarai's representatives for the drawing had taken a flight across France back to the _Zuikaku_ , which had stayed in the port of Cherbourg for a few days.

Miho was staring out across the vast night skies with no particular expression.

" _Schön, nicht war?_ " she heard beside her.

She turned to Erich beside her. He was in the seat beside with his usual smile. Miho smiled in return.

"Yeah," she replied. "It certainly seems so."

Erich nodded in agreement. "I'm just happy enough to have this opportunity to shut all of them up once and for all." He stared out at the skies as well. "I'm also looking forward to having fun fighting the others. What matters is that we both do our best. Even if we lose-"

Someone cut him off. "That would be a problem," both Erich and Miho heard. They turned to find Anzu, who had cut Erich off, Momo, and Yuzu all in the aisle.

"Win at all costs!" Momo emphasized.

"Huh?" Erich asked in confusion.

"We have to win, no matter what."

"Yeah," Yuzu agreed. "After all, if we lose-"

Anzu cut her off by shushing her. Yuzu realized what she nearly did and covered her mouth.

"Well, anyway," Anzu began. She then leaned forward with her unique smile. "It all rests upon your shoulders now, Miho and Erich." She leaned back and waved her hand around in thought. "What should I have you both do if we lose again? I'll think about it." She then started away with the other council members in tow.

Erich stared at them in a bit of confusion until he notice Miho had the thousand-yard stare. "Don't worry," he assured as he slung an arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture. "What I said still stands: we just have to do our best."

"It's the first round, so I doubt they'll deploy Fireflies," she said as her commander persona took over.

" _Ja,_ " Erich agreed as he grew a similar attitude. "I don't think they'll pull out any wild cards like P-63s in just the first round." He then looked down in thought. "If only we knew what they had, we could come up with a plan against them."

Little did they know Yukari and Nathan had heard their discussion from nearby, and both then grew a determined look.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, a gray Boeing C-17 with the Saunders markings was flying about 28,000 feet above the Atlantic Ocean heading west.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within the streets on the _Zuikaku's_ top deck, Erich was walking alongside Anton, David, and Herz.

"Nathan didn't show up for practice," Herz noted the lack of his presence.

"Did he respond to your text?" Erich asked Anton.

"Nope," Anton replied. "I tried calling him, but I can't reach him for some reason."

"I wonder what happened," Herz wondered.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, the four of them stood in front of a shop that had a sign reading, 'McBraun Clothes Repair.'

"Oh?" Anton uttered. "I didn't know Nathan's family owned a clothing repair shop."

They then proceeded to enter.

"Welcome," greeted a woman seated by a sewing machine. She had brown hair that appeared naturally messy along with blue eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Excuse us," Erich began.

Another man looked up from his newspaper. He had black hair with brown eyes. He wore similar clothing as the woman wore.

"Is Nathan here, by any chance?"

"Who are you?" the man asked in response.

"We're his friends," Anton answered.

"Friends?" The man then performed a double take. "F-friends?!" He then stood up.

The woman also stood up. "Darling, calm down," she told him.

"But, honey, they're Nathan's friends!"

"I heard." The woman then turned to Erich's group and gratefully smiled. "Thank you for befriending him, you guys."

The man turned to them and performed a bow one would give a King. "Thank you for being his friends!"

Erich stared at him. "Uh..." was all he could say.

"Nathan left early this morning and has yet to return from school," the woman informed. She then turned to the stairs. "Let's head upstairs, shall we?"

The group looked at each other and then came to a unanimous decision.

XXXXXXXXXX

The group had entered Nathan's room a few minutes later, and it was exactly as they expected it to be.

There were many posters around featuring diagrams of various aircraft and scenes from movies featuring aircraft. One of them was a poster from the film _Red Tails._ It depicted the scene where a Mustang performed a backflip over a Bf 109 and shot it down.

There was a shelf in the room containing scale models of a whole slew of aircraft. It included a Hawker Tempest Mk V, a Fisher P-75, a Fieseler Fi 156, a Messerschmitt Bf 109B, a Henschel Hs 123, a Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-8/R8, and a Messerschmitt Bf 109H. There was also a picture of Nathan and his family on one of the shelves.

The group of four had taken to relax on the couch in the room, but Erich and David had claimed it as their resting place when they fell asleep on it. Anton and Herz were thus forced to wait on the bed.

The two chronic sleepers were awakened when the door opened and revealed Nathan's mother again.

"There are some snacks available if you want," she offered.

Nathan's father had followed. "Um, if you want any clothes fixed up for you, I'll be glad to do so!" he offered them.

The woman turned to him. "They don't need that!"

"Okay..." The man gave up and walked off.

The woman turned back to the group. "Please excuse him. It's the first time Nathan's friends have come over." She then began reminiscing. "He was always so obsessed with airplanes, so he never managed to find like-minded people and fit in. He was very happy after he made some friends through _Jägermeistern._ "

Anton and Erich grew small smiles. They looked at each other as they grew proud of their status.

Nathan's mother then got up and headed to the door. "All right, relax and sit tight!" She then left the room.

"He has nice parents," Herz observed.

David looked at the picture of Nathan's family and changed his expression for the first time. He narrowed his eyes almost imperceptively.

The window to the room then opened. Nathan then climbed through it into the room.

Erich raised his eyebrows at the unconventional entrance.

"Nathan?" Anton asked confused.

"Huh?" Nathan responded. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit. "What's up, guys?"

"That's what _we_ were going to say!" Erich brought up.

"We were wondering what happened when we couldn't get in contact with you," Herz responded as he faced Nathan.

"Sorry. I had my phone turned off," Nathan answered.

"Why not just come through the front door?!" Anton questioned. He was still bewildered with Nathan's entrance.

"I thought my mom may get worried if she saw me in this getup."

"Huh," the others said in realization.

"But, perfect timing!" Nathan then took out a flash drive from one of his pockets. "Here's something for you to see!"

Later after setting up the TV in the room to play the flash drive's video, the group finally sat down to watch.

The screen had an Avro Canada CF-105 in the shadows, and various texts were spread out on the screen. There was 'Dive!' 'True Account!' and 'Saunders High School.'

"I didn't know there was a video like this," Herz commented.

"Where did you get it?" Anton asked.

Nathan simply smirked.

In the video, an overhead view of an absurdly large American carrier was seen. It was the _USS George Washington_ that housed Saunders High School. Wind could be heard rushing from the vantage point, and soon Nathan was heard over the wind.

" _Right now I'm above Saunders High School!_ "

The text 'Saunders High School' appeared across the screen. The camera view turned to show Nathan holding the camera. He wore the same black jumpsuit he was wearing in his house currently. Behind him was a dark view of the large cargo bay of the aircraft he was currently on.

" _I'm gonna dive down there and infiltrate!_ "

"What's up with that?" Erich asked.

Nathan rubbed the back of his head. "I edited it lightly on the way back. The captions are still tentative, though," he responded.

"No, that's not what we're talking about," Anton clarified.

They turned back to the video, where Nathan had by now jumped out of the plane as the camera still faced him. The plane he jumped from was revealed to be a gray Boeing C-17.

" _Here we go!_ " Nathan said over the sound of wind rushing by. " _Saunders, here I come! Oh, maybe I don't need the camera on right now._ " The screen then blacked out.

The screen flared to color again as Nathan was seen gathering the parachute he had used in the jump. He was now at the edge of a wooded area. " _Well, here we are,_ " he said quietly. " _Saunders High School._ " He turned the camera around, and several students in the gray suit uniform of Saunders were seen talking amongst each other. One of them said something and the rest started laughing. " _Everyone seems real friendly. Looks like I'm in the clear still._ "

"What's with the jumpsuit anyway?" Anton asked.

Nathan turned to answer. "I stowed away on one of Saunders' supply airlifts. I found it there with a parachute, and I figured it would be useful." He flashed back to the time in question. He remembered stowing away between the cargo bay's wall and an M3 halftrack. His black jumpsuit helped mask him against the shadows.

"I see."

Back in the video, Nathan had climbed atop a large hangar and had a good view of all the planes parked out front. There were a lot of them, and they were all parked wingtip-to-wingtip in various groups.

" _Wow!_ " Nathan awed. He did so quietly to avoid detection. " _Look at all those Lightnings!_ " The camera pointed to a specific group of planes. " _Those are P-38Gs._ " He pointed the camera to another group. " _And those are P-38Es!_ " He pointed the camera at yet another group of _Lightnings_ that remained unpainted and unmarked. " _P-38K-1s too! Lockheed only ever made one of those!_ "

Down below, the camera could see a few students attending to one of the P-38K-1s. A few other students approached.

" _Good luck in the first round!_ " one of the approaching students said to the other group.

The students attending to the _Lightnings_ gave a thumbs-up sign.

A scene break using a spinning knife was then shown.

 _(Send them over the waves  
Our sentinels)_

Nathan was now hidden in the upper rafters of a large auditorium. The lack of light up at the ceiling masked him. Many Saunders students were in the seats. Three boys of American descent walked to the center of the stage. One of them had a brighter shade of burgundy hair that was average in length along with blue eyes. Another had brown hair in a short buzz cut and brown eyes. The last one was slightly shorter than the other two and had black hair with brown eyes.

 _(They report in the news)  
Position of our foes!_

" _It seems like briefing is about to begin,_ " Nathan whispered from his hiding place.

 _This battlefield's been chosen!  
Tactically in advance!_

The three on stage reached the center and stood in front of their fellow classmates. The burgundy-haired one stood between the two. The black-haired one stood to his right, and the brown-haired one stood to his left.

 _Time to alert our fighters!  
We're soon in range!_

The black-haired one led off, " _We'll discuss our squadron's line-up for the first round._ "

 _Midway!_

Pictures were displayed along the large screen behind them as the line-up was read off. The first picture was that of a single-engine fighter with a very unique layout. The engine could be seen behind the cockpit, and it drove the front-mounted propeller via an extension shaft. There was also a large hole in the propeller spinner which signified a large-caliber cannon buried within. There were two machine guns mounted above the main cannon in the nose, and two more machine guns were mounted in pods under the wings, with one per wing. The plane also had distinctive 'car door' entrances to the cockpit. No doors housing a tail wheel could be seen, which meant the plane had a tricycle landing gear arrangement.

 _We'll meet at Midway!_

" _One P-63A-10,_ "

 _Naval war!_

Another fighter was shown. This one appeared similar to the previously seen P-38K-1 with some large differences. The most notable was the presence of a raised canopy behind the cockpit. There was also a pod under the nose. All of the guns also had flash hiders installed.

 _(Calling all men to deck  
Got to be airborne)_

" _and nine P-38s: one P-38M,_ "

 _(Head out into the sun)  
Descending on our foes!_

A picture of a P-38E was shown next.

 _This is the crucial moment!  
In the heat of the war!_

" _and eight P-38Es._ "

 _To fly and hit our targets!  
Down in the waves!_

All of them were painted in the American summer camouflage, which consisted of a dark tan, almost brown, upper surface and a light blue-gray lower surface.

 _Midway!  
(Display their might, ordering carriers!  
Admirals at war!)  
We'll meet at Midway!  
(To win the fight, tactics are crucial!)  
Naval war!_

" _Yeesh, they're not holding back,_ " Nathan whispered.

 _Far from shore, a Pacific war!  
Bombs are falling from the skies_

" _So, let's decide on the marked man!_ " the center burgundy-haired boy said with encouragement. " _Okay?!_ "

 _It's a bomb run day, it's the naval way!  
A blood red sun is on the rise_

The crowd cheered in agreement.

" _They sure have a lot of spirit,_ " Nathan quietly noted from his vantage point. " _So American, eh!_ " The crowd roared up again. " _Oh, they've chosen their marked man, it seems._ "

" _Any questions?_ " the burgundy-haired one asked the crowd.

One of the crowd members spoke up. " _I have one!_ " he called out. The three on-stage turned their attention toward him. " _How will the flights be organized?_ "

" _Oh, good question!_ " the burgundy-haired one praised. " _We won't have enough for a complete squadron, so we'll have a smaller squadron with three aircraft per flight!_ "

 _Far from shore, a Pacific war!  
Bombs are falling from the skies_

" _How about the marked man's unit?_ "

 _It's a bomb run day, it's the naval way!  
A blood red sun is on the rise_

" _Nothing!_ " The burgundy-haired one emphasized by waving his finger side-to-side in a no-no motion.

 _Midway!  
(Display their might, ordering carriers!  
Admirals at war!)  
We'll meet at Midway!  
(To win the fight, tactics are crucial!)  
Naval war!_

" _But I heard the enemy has an Me 410!_ "

 _Midway!  
(Display their might, ordering carriers!  
Admirals at war!)  
We'll meet at Midway!  
(To win the fight, tactics are crucial!)  
Naval war!_

" _We'll be fine,_ " he waved off the concerns. " _We're not in B-17s anyway. We can take 'em all down with just one of us._ " The crowd oohed at his boisterousness.

 _Midway!_

The loudspeakers then flared to life. " _Attention everyone, beware for an enemy spy!_ " The crowd looked around in confusion. " _Look for a Sergeant Oddball running through the ship and stop her!_ "

Much of the crowd gasped in surprise. The only exception was the burgundy-haired boy. He instead burst out into laughter at the name.

The brunette to his left gathered everyone's attention. " _Everyone, come on!_ " he ordered. " _Let's go get her!_ "

Nathan took that as his cue to get out of there amidst the chaos.

" _I think I have obtained plenty of information,_ " he said as he got out of the rafters. " _So that's it for this report!_ "

The screen went black and the credits rolled after. 'Nathan McBraun was listed under 'Acting,' 'Filming,' and 'Editing.' Listed under 'Cooperation was 'Saunders Airlift Wing' and 'Saunders High School.' Listed under 'Support' was 'McBraun Clothes Repair.'

 _Midway!_

The short film then ended.

"That was reckless," David commented with his usual monotone.

Nathan turned to the others. "I did my best!" he replied.

"Is it legal to do that?" Anton wondered.

Nathan took back his flash drive. "Recon prior to matches is allowed under the official rules."

He then took a knee in front of the others and addressed Erich. " _Bubi,_ I've only done some quick and rough editing for this, but I hope it helps." He then handed his flash drive over to the blond-haired ace from Germany.

"Thanks," Erich thanked him. "With your information, we'll know exactly what they'll bring out and who their marked man is. I can now easily plan for this fight!"

"Jesus, I'm just relieved you didn't kill yourself, Nathan," Anton spoke up.

"Did you get shot at?" David asked.

"I was holding my breath for some time during that video," Herz chimed in.

Nathan slightly smiled. "Thanks for being so thoughtful," he genuinely thanked. "Hell, you even came all the way to my room."

"Oh no, we were given the opportunity to see your room for the first time."

Nathan then looked to the ground slightly. "You're the first to come here, actually. Before, all I had were the planes."

"You're right!" Anton was heard. He had a book in his hands as he looked through many pictures within it. "Much of what's in here are different aircraft!"

"Huh?"

The page had been turned to one holding a photo of a younger Nathan sitting in the cockpit of the nose section of the Canadian Avro Canada CF-105 Arrow RL-206. He had a very short haircut that appeared almost shaved.

"What's up with your hair here?" Anton wondered.

"I didn't like having my hair all over the place back then," Nathan responded. "And at the time I thought it looked cool. I let it grow out in middle school as by then I didn't like the look anymore."

"I don't think your lack of friends was because of liking aircraft."

"Huh?"

"In any case," David began, "we still have to win the first round."

"Let's do our best!" Herz encouraged the rest.

Anton then looked at David. "You'll have to try the hardest!" he retorted.

"Why?" David asked as he turned to Anton.

"Morning practices begin tomorrow."

David paused. He then said, "What?" with his signature tone.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day had come around for everyone aboard the _Zuikaku_.

"All right, that's all for practice today," Pfirsich was heard. The rest of the _Jägermeistern Staffel_ was at attention in front of the hangars. They were in their usual groups as the student council stood in front of them. "Dismissed!"

Everyone then began to head off to other places upon their dismissal.

Erich turned to his group. "Nice work guys!" he praised.

The other four turned to him.

"Yeesh, I'm exhausted," Anton said. "I could go for something to eat about now."

"Would you care to stop by someplace on the way back?" Erich offered.

"Would I ever!" Herz then gave Anton a nudge. "Oh, I just remembered something we have to take care of, so go on without us, _Bubi_."

"Huh?" Erich asked in confusion. "Um, alright."

XXXXXXXXXX

After the sun had set, Erich was walking down one of the streets. He then stopped and remembered something.

"Oh, right. My logbook." He turned to head back to the school.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later in the school, Erich reached into his desk and pulled out his small pilot's logbook. He started to the exit when he discovered some bags still at some desks. The bags appeared familiar to him, and he blinked in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the hangars, Erich had just arrived to the sound of wrenches furiously turning from within. Up on the Bf 109, some of the toggle latches were latched shut as the wrenching ceased.

A timer showed two minutes as it was stopped.

"Two minutes!" Anton called out with the timer in hand. "I think that was faster than last time!"

"All right!" Nathan said from his spot on the top of the engine cowl.

Herz appeared from underneath the engine. "I'll get it back on again even faster next time!" he said with enthusiasm. David was present underneath one of the wing access hatches.

Erich had been watching them talk and felt it was time to reveal his presence. "Guys?" he garnered.

The four of them turned around to find Erich observing them.

"You're still practicing?" he asked them.

Anton put a hand behind his head. "We didn't want to drag you down," he awkwardly responded.

"We want to show your brother's team that we're not laughing stocks!" Herz spoke up.

Erich grew a small smile of gratitude at their determination.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _The wise woman said,  
'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back.'  
(Fight or fall)_

The next day, the Bf 109 E-4 was seen taking off from the field that surrounded the hangars. The German fighter had a new addition to it in the form of a knife painted on its tailfin.

 _And before the attack  
Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge  
(Hundreds fallen)_

Meanwhile on the FAMO, Herz was moving the adjuster wheels of the _Acht-Acht_ as he tried keeping track of the 109. Nathan slammed a shell into the gun's breech.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

The freshmen were in the hangar repainting the F4F from the ungainly red it was in before. They were repainting it with the standard U.S. Navy camouflage from the early part of the war. The topside was painted in a navy blue while the bottom side was white. The pilot was busy painting a personal emblem on the tailfin. So far, only part of it was complete. It resembled the head of some kind of feline so far.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls_

In the skies above, the Me 410 was in the skies having a practice fight with another aircraft, and the pilot landed a shot from its enormous 50 mm gun. The twin-engined _Zerstörer_ was still painted in its basic camouflage pattern, but it now wore Ooarai's markings and lacked the text on the sides. The wolf insignia was gone, and on the tailfin instead was a hornet.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"That's a hit!" the pilot reveled in his success.

 _Where brothers have passed  
Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood  
(Standing tall)  
_

In the gym Lemu had a tape measure as he measured the body dimensions of Erich and his friends.

 _And we know if we fall  
Our comrades await in the Hall  
(Odin's calling)_

The badminton players were presently cleaning the two 7.7 mm machine guns of their Ki-10.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

Later all five planes were up in the air in a delta formation. The Bf 109 was on point, and flanking its left and right were the F4F and Fw 190 respectively. On the edges were the Ki-10 and Me 410, each to the left and right respectively.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

The F4F had its new camouflage on and the tailfin emblem was finished. It represented a wildcat wielding two 12.7 mm M2 Browning heavy machine guns.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

The Fw 190 was also repainted. It now had a German camouflage for the Eastern Front. It was painted in a green-gray stereoscopic pattern along the topsides, and a very light blue covered the lower sides. It also had a white spiral painted on its spinner. The markings were toned down to proper proportions now. There was also a shrike bird painted on the tailfin. The bird appeared as if it was performing a roll.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

The Ki-10 was also repainted, though only slightly. The same camouflage was kept, but the plane now had the Ooarai markings in place of the shuttlecock markings. There was also a cyclone painted on the tailfin.

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

From the ground, Captain Muto Honda was observing them through a pair of binoculars.

 _(Retreat)_

Later in the hangar, Erich's group had changed into a new uniform meant for the _Jägermeistern Staffel._ The uniform was almost identical to Erich's clothing. It consisted of black pants, some black boots, a white button up shirt, and a black _Luftwaffe_ ground crew jacket. The jackets for Erich's group had the image of a knife stitched into the backside of them.

Because of the extreme similarities, Erich saw no need to change into the uniform. He simply discarded the tie and left the jacket open, as he always did. His jacket, however, was modified with a knife image stitched into its backside.

The other four were taking in the new uniforms that they now called theirs.

"It looks good on all of you guys," Herz politely complemented.

"This is pretty nice. I like it!" Anton inserted.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, the day of the match arrived deep in America's heartland. The arena was within the Great Plains region, close-by to the Mid-West.

There was a banner hung up that read '63rd International High School Arts of Warfare Tournaments Round 1.' Some fireworks popped in the sky behind it.

Several spectators were near some stands set up from the match. Many were getting refreshments from the stands.

In the stands were some cheerleaders, evidently for Saunders. "Let's go, Saunders! Fight!" they cheered.

In the stands as well were some other Ooarai students that came to spectate. Nathan's parents were also there to spectate.

The battleground was full of gentle hills, with wooded areas and clearings scattered around in no particular pattern.

Atop one of the hills was the Saint Gloriana crew of Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe, the Spitfire LF Mk IX pilot, and his Northern Irish ground crew member. They were drinking some tea in their normal school uniforms as they waited for the match to start. Their transport, a Crusader AA Mk II, was beside them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Done with maintenance?" Momo called out across the area where Ooarai had rested for now. They were all in the normal school uniform for now.

"Yes!" the M3 Lee's crew answered.

"Raring to go!" the Me 410 gunner replied.

"Us, too," Noriko replied for the volleyball girls.

"The Bf 109's ready for action," Erich reported.

"Then stand by until the matches begin!" Momo ordered.

One of the F4F's ground crew members gasped. "Oh, I forgot the gun rounds!" he realized.

Another one turned to address him. "Seriously?! You know how long it takes to load those!"

"My bad," the first one sheepishly said.

Three of the others broke out into laughter at the situation.

"You're so carefree," they all heard a male American voice speak.

Everyone turned to find four representatives from Saunders: Alisa, Naomi, and two boys. One of them had brown hair cut in a buzz cut with brown eyes. The other, who had spoken, was a bit shorter with black hair and brown eyes.

Alisa and the shorter boy had a small smirk on their faces, while Naomi and the other boy were more impassive with their arms crossed. All of them were wearing the normal school uniform for Saunders. For the boys, this was a gray suit with a red tie.

Alisa continued, "I'm amazed you're participating in the international tournament with that kind of attitude."

Yukari gasped upon recognizing the two girls and chose to hide behind Mako.

The six student council members turned toward the new arrivals.

"What are you doing here?!" Pfirsich barked.

"We wanted to invite you to a meal before the match," Naomi informed.

"To socialize a bit," the taller of the boys elaborated.

Anzu looked intrigued. "Oh, sounds good," she accepted.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Ooarai crews of both _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ headed over to Saunders' prep area. They were welcomed by a huge flex of their inventory.

"Wow!" Anton awed.

He was aweing not at the Studebaker US6 trucks and M3 halftracks present, but at what was on them.

"A first-aid vehicle, a shower vehicle, and even a hair salon vehicle!" Yukari listed off.

"These guys really _are_ rich," Herz remarked in awe of the sight.

Kay approached the student council with Alisa and Naomi at her sides. Another group of three boys from Saunders approached the student council, as well.

"Hey, Apricot!" called out the boy leading the other two. He had burgundy hair and blue eyes along with a friendly smile.

"He got 'Apricot' out of Aprikose Novat?" the boys' VP wondered as the entire student council turned to face the six Americans. He then stopped and thought a bit before continuing. "Well, I guess it makes _some_ sense..."

"Acting like we're friends..." Pfirsich remarked as they prepared for the encounter.

Aprikose, the boys' President, addressed the American who called. "Hey, Chuck," he greeted. "Thanks for the invite."

"No prob!" Chuck assured.

"Feel free to eat anything you like!" Kay continued. "Okay?"

"Okay, okay!" Anzu responded as she waved her hand. She then made a fist out of it. "Okay, Kay!"

Kay and Chuck burst out into laughter.

"Oh, good one!" Chuck complimented.

Kay had stopped laughing upon discovering a very familiar brunette. "Hey, Sergeant Oddball!" she called out to her.

The entire _Panzer_ IV crew was startled by her call, but they turned to Kay, who was now walking over towards them.

Yukari visibly recoiled in shock. "Whoa, she found me out!" she realized.

Nearby, Erich's group was watching the ordeal.

"Is she going to yell at her or what?" Anton wondered.

Kay stopped just in front of Yukari.

"Did you get home alright?" she asked.

"Huh?" Yukari replied as she was unquestionably confused. "Uh, yes."

"Feel free to come hang out anytime." Kay gave off a wink "We're always open!" She then turned around. "See ya!" She then went back to her fellow countrymen.

Erich's group continued observing with some confusion as well.

"That's a relief," Herz noted.

"They seem really nice," Anton observed.

"So friendly," David commented.

Erich had walked away from the group as he headed towards Chuck, but Miho noticed and followed. She was curious about what Erich was up to.

"Hey, Chuck," Erich garnered his attention.

Chuck turned his attention to the blond-haired German. "What's up?" he asked.

"Do any of these vehicles here happen to serve any potatoes?"

Chuck looked a bit lost before he responded "Er, well-"

He was cut off by Miho, who had taken hold of Erich's ear again. "No!" she told Chuck. "Don't tell him! You'll be short one potato state if you do!"

Chuck ran the sentence through his head before he threw his head back in laughter after he got the joke.

" _Ach, komm schon!_ " Erich loudly whined as Miho dragged him back to the others by his ear, which further fueled Chuck's laughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later in front of the spectator area, the match greetings were being exchanged.

"All right," one of the six referees began. "The matches between Saunders High School and Ooarai High School will now begin!"

Kay and Chuck walked toward Anzu and Aprikose. Anzu and Aprikose were in their new _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ uniforms respectively. Kay was in her _Panzerkraft_ uniform, which notably included an American tanker jacket. Chuck was wearing brown pants and a brown leather pilot's jacket left unzipped over a white button-up shirt. The American Stars and Stripes was present on a shoulder patch on the jacket.

Also present with the referees were Captain Ami Chouno and Captain Muto Honda.

The girls and boys then shook hands with each other.

"Let's have a good match," Chuck offered.

"Yeah," Aprikose nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

At Saunders' front-line airstrip, their fighter force of eight P-38Es, a P-38M, and the P-63A-10 was already prepared for take-off. The unique crossbones marking that marked the marked man was present on the P-38M. It was applied on each of its center nacelle's sides.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over at Ooarai's front-line airstrip, their five fighters were also prepared for take-off. The distinct crossbones marking that marked the marked man was applied to Aprikose's Fw 190 A-4. It was placed just under the canopy on both sides of the fuselage.

Erich was in the cockpit of his Bf 109 as he went over the final details of the plan over the radio.

"As I said," he began, "whoever takes down the enemy team's marked man first wins."

The other aircrews along with the ground crews were listening over the radio. They were all in the new _Jägermeistern_ uniforms, too.

" _Saunders High School's fighters hold superior speed and armament to us, so we have to stay calm to take them on. Harass them and get them to chase you, and make sure you draw them to low altitude. They'll be at a big disadvantage against us down low, so we can take care of them more easily down there._ "

" _Got it!_ " Erich heard everyone respond.

The _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2 carrying the student council was now nearing the group of fighters after returning from the match greetings.

"Here we go!" Aprikose announced with vigor.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, a flare was shot up in the sky. It went off, which signified the start.

" _Match start!_ " the referees announced over all radio channels.

All five of Ooarai's fighters began to take off immediately. The Ki-10 took off first, followed by the Me 410, then the Fw 190, then the Bf 109, and lastly the F4F.

At Saunders' front-line airstrip, the P-63 led the American fighters into the air as it took off first, followed by the eight P-38Es, and lastly by the P-38M.

The crowd cheered as they saw both matches unfold on the Leopold. Both fighter squadrons had formed into deltas. Ooarai's was led by the Bf 109, while one of the P-38Es led Saunders'.

On one of the many hills spectating were four Germans from Schwarzwaldspitze. Two of them were Maho and Erika, while the other two were Alfred and his fellow blond-haired German, and all of them were wearing the Schwarzwaldspitze uniform. Their transport, a _Flakpanzer_ IV _Wirbelwind_ , was behind them.

"It has begun," Erika noted.

"Indeed," Alfred acknowledged with his everlasting lack of expressions.

Back in the air, Chuck was rallying his pilots as they swept the skies for enemies. His pilots all had on similar uniforms, but their jackets were all zipped up.

"Let's go, come on!" he transmitted. "Keep charging!"

Elsewhere in the skies, Ooarai's _Jagdwaffe_ was climbing higher into the air.

" _Wildkatze-Fünf,_ head off to the right and search for any enemies to bring back to us," Erich ordered over the radio. " _Orkan-Drei,_ head off left and do the same."

" _Jawohl,_ " the F4F pilot replied.

" _Got it!_ " the Ki-10 pilot acknowledged.

Erich continued. " _Hornisse-Vier_ and me, _Messer-Ein_ , will sweep directly ahead while watching over _Würger-Zwei._ "

" _Couldn't you come up with a better name?_ " Pfirsich deadpanned over the radio.

"What's wrong with it?" Aprikose responded. "I think it's alright."

" _Start!_ " Erich ended.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, the F4F was flying off far to the right of Ooarai's _Jagdwaffe_ as the pilot searched for enemies. The pilot could hear some of his comrades complaining over the radio.

" _It's so humid._ "

" _Why does it have to be so hot?_ "

" _Ruhig,_ " the pilot ordered over the radio. He then scanned his surroundings as he got the benefit of relative peace. He had a GwZF4-fach at his disposal to search for enemies from long range.

He did not immediately use it as he soon spotted three of the Americans' P-38Es in a vic straight ahead heading for his direction.

He got back on the radio. "Reporting, I see three P-38s coming from the west. I will try to lure them back," he transmitted.

He turned around with an Immelmann, but three streams of red tracer fire flew past him. The pilot cranked his head around as he performed evasive and found three more P-38Es pass by him from the north.

The first vic broke up, and the center P-38 proceeded to unleash a buzz-saw-like barrage of fire from its guns from a distance.

"I've got six P-38s on me!" the F4F pilot reported in a panic.

Erich reacted quickly to the news. " _Wildkatze-Fünf,_ reinforcements will arrive from the southeast!" he informed.

He then continued on the radio. " _Orkan-Drei,_ follow me!"

" _Roger!_ " he heard the Ki-10 pilot reply as the two of them changed heading.

The six P-38Es were still giving chase to the F4F, and the pilot was understandably wracked with panic.

"Why can't you just let me go?!" he said as he repeatedly maneuvered to avoid the streams of red. One P-38 briefly entered his sights, and he opened fire unpreparedly. "Take that!"

The P-38 being targeted didn't have to do anything to dodge as the machine gun rounds sailed past its left. The pilot, Chuck, laughed before continuing, "You can't hit for shit!"

Two other P-38s then opened up its guns on the F4F and repeated the seemingly endless cycle.

The fight was being shown on the Leopold for all spectators to see.

"That's Saunders for you," the Northern Irish boy stated. "Their tactics are brute force and strength in numbers."

"Do you know this joke?" the Mk IX pilot began. "It goes that the American President confidently claimed, 'My nation has everything.'"

A large radio-interception balloon was visible above a wooded area. The P-38M was also visible, though just barely as it cruised at roughly 30,000 feet.

The other boy looked to the Mk IX pilot as he continued. "Then a foreign reporter asked him, 'Do you have a hotline to Hell too?'"

In the skies, the exchanges between the American naval fighter and the six American army fighters had raged on, and the crew of the M15 tried to get involved with their anti-aircraft armament.

"Hang in there!" the gunner said to try and calm the pilot down.

"Come on, Christoph, we're burning daylight!" another in the commander's place in the passenger seat told the driver.

"Let's go!" Christoph proclaimed with determination as he drove the M15 into position for a shot at the group of fighters that came ever closer to Ooarai's front-line airstrip.

The gunner opened up the two 12.7 mm machine guns and the bigger 37 mm auto cannon, but he did not land any shots. The distance was simply too great.

Meanwhile, the Bf 109 and Ki-10 were progressing to the ensnared F4F until Erich noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Break!" he called out to the Ki-10 pilot over the radio.

No sooner did they break that three streams of red tracer fire streamed past. The two remaining P-38Es and the P-63 passed them by after they missed their shots. The P-63 pilot was revealed to be the same boy with the brown buzz-cut from earlier.

"Three more fighters!" Erich noted. " _Scheiße!_ "

On the ground, Nathan was doing some mental math from his place on the FAMO.

"Six from the northwest, three from the south," he began before he made a realization. "Wow! They sent nine of their ten fighters after him!"

"That's pretty bold of them," Herz commented as he fired off another 88 mm shell at the swarm of fighters. The burst sprayed fragments throughout the cluster of fighters and managed to startle the American pilots.

"It's too dangerous there, _Wildkatze-Fünf!_ " Erich told the F4F pilot over the radio. "Can you escape in a dive?"

" _Nein!_ " the pilot responded as the swarm of American army fighters followed behind.

" _He has six fighters on his ass?!_ " Anton wondered over the channel.

The large fight was visible in greater detail on the Leopold for the spectators to see.

"Okay," Erich began. " _Wildkatze-Fünf, Orkan-Drei_ and _Messer-Ein_ will be there soon! Once we link up, head northeast!"

Another American pilot was seen, and he smirked as he heard the Ooarai transmissions.

" _Jawohl,_ " the F4F pilot acknowledged.

"Two fighters change bearing to southwest," an American voice ordered over Saunders' channel.

"Okay!" Chuck responded.

The F4F had been flying towards the direction reinforcements were supposed to arrive from, and he finally breathed a sigh of relief as they got closer. " _Bubi,_ over here!" the pilot called over the radio.

"Calm down!" Erich told him as he approached with the Ki-10 in tow.

The Bf 109 and Ki-10 linked up with the F4F and started northeast amidst several streams of red tracers.

The _Acht-Acht_ down below fired again, and it kept the American fighters on their toes as its shots started getting very close.

David noticed two P-38s approaching the three fleeing Ooarai fighters from head-on. He garnered Anton's attention to the sight.

Up in the air, the Ki-10 pilot noticed the same thing and reported it to Erich, "They got around us!"

"What do we do?" the F4F pilot asked.

"Head straight for them!" Erich ordered. "After passing, keep going and don't turn back!"

"What?!"

"Roger!" the Ki-10 pilot acknowledged. "GUTS!"

The three Ooarai fighters continued to close with the enemy fighters as they prepared to take them head-on. The two P-38s opened fire with their long-reaching armaments as they unleashed a hailstorm of bullets. A handful struck the F4F, but with a stroke of luck they ended up glancing off the rugged American fighter. The pilot was not so resilient as he gave off a brief yelp of fear.

"Ooh, Ray's gunning's dead-on today! Nice!" Chuck said to himself.

The two fighters engaging Ooarai's force pressed on their attacks as they sprayed their targets. The shots weren't having a discernible affect on the Ooarai fighters as they continued past the P-38s relatively unscathed. One of the P-38s nearly collided with the Bf 109, but the two missed each other by inches. The Ooarai fighters continued on in their direction and eventually started heading lower to the ground to lose the Americans.

" _Don't mind them,_ " Chuck broadcast over Saunders' channel. " _Chasing them too far will come back to bite us in the ass!_ "

Ray clenched his teeth in displeasure as he heard Chuck.

On the other side, Erich let out a sigh as the adrenaline from the fight wore off.

" _That was close,_ " Herz said over the radio.

"It's almost as if they knew what our plans were," Erich noticed. He then widened his eyes in realization as he looked around. He soon noticed a white blimp-like balloon tethered to the ground and another object much higher in the sky. He pulled up his scope and examined it. He noticed it as the P-38M, and he narrowed his eyes at it.

" _Erich? You there?_ "

"We'll have to discuss this over cell phone. Pick up when I call."

Erich then heard an abnormally large amount of static over the radio and he immediately shut it off. He then pulled out his phone and dialed Herz. Herz picked up immediately. " _What is it, Erich? The radios just started producing a huge amount of static._ "

"That night fighter up there is jamming us now."

" _What?! Isn't that forbidden?_ "

"Get everyone else on conference call with me."

" _Okay._ "

Erich soon heard multiple voices from everyone on the team as they all connected.

" _What's going on?_ "

" _The radios started behaving really weird!_ "

"Everyone, be quiet! I need to speak!"

Everyone grew silent at his command.

"Thanks. Now Nathan, do you have a rulebook on you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes after scouring the rulebook down on the ground, Nathan spoke up again. "It's true," he began. "There's nothing in the rules forbidding them from messing with radio communications."

"That's so not fair!" Anton spoke up from his position standing out of the passenger hatch on the FAMO. "They're ahead just because they have a fuck-ton of money!"

"Let's file a complaint!" Herz suggested as he was unhappy with what they discovered.

Over the line, Erich wasn't heard for a few seconds. " _If it's like that..._ " he spoke up again more to himself. " _I'm glad I packed that special little surprise now. Anyway, I've got to give Miho a call about that balloon now, so I'll call back later._ " he then hung up.

Up above, Erich had gotten close to the relative safety of their airstrip with the rest of the team in tow.

He eventually got Miho on the line. "I assume you saw that balloon?"

" _Yeah, I see it,_ " she replied. " _I have a plan to counter it, though, so don't go shooting it down._ "

"Alright then, but if you need extra firepower, I can leave the _Acht-Acht_ at your disposal if you want."

" _Oh, thanks a lot, Bubi!_ "

Erich smiled as he heard her. " _Kein Problem._ "

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the airstrip, Anton was waiting on his phone for when Erich would call back.

"Man," Anton said. "Is it just me or are we about to get a lot of shit flung at us soon?"

Herz took his eye back from the sight to stare at Anton with a deadpan. "Where do you come up with such things?" he asked him.

Anton shrugged. "Dunno. I just feel like something's gonna happen soon."

Right after he said that, Anton's phone rang. Everyone on the FAMO raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Anton picked up. "Hello?"

" _Anton, it's me, Miho,_ " the caller, Miho, replied. " _I need your big gun with us now._ "

"Um, okay, got it." Miho then hung up. Anton turned to face Herz with a triumphant smirk. "Looks like my intuition _wasn't_ wrong! Anyway, let's get loaded up on _Panzergranaten._ "

XXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later, two of Saunders' M4s were closing in on point C1024R. They eventually arrived and came to a stop. They turned their turrets to scan the area, and so far found nothing out of the ordinary.

One of them scanned the left, and they eventually found something. There was a halftrack off in the distance on a hill that was carrying something on its platform, but it looked a bit off.

The gunner took a closer look. She was barely able to make out a gun with a shield mounted on it that was pointed directly at her. "Jesus!" she exclaimed in shock as she jumped back from the gun sight.

"Fire!" Anton commanded from his post.

The infamous 88 mm gun spoke out along with the rest of the tanks lying in ambush. The German Flak gun's shell struck the Sherman with great force, and the M4 popped the white flag in response. The American tank was brutally mangled by the _Panzergranate_ that struck it.

The other M4 had chosen flight instead of fight as it tried pulling out of the engagement. It first disappeared from the _Acht-Acht's_ view before it exited the other tanks' views.

Over in the American channels, the reports came flooding in from the tanks involved in the brief firefight.

" _Team Locke, immobilized!_ "

" _Team Charlie, it's Hellfire Pass all over again!_ "

" _Just get away from that Goddamned eighty-eight!_ "

Alisa gasped in surprise.

"What?!" Naomi responded.

"Why?!" Kay was also heard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Erich's Bf 109 was flying through the skies with the Ki-10 far ahead of him as he deliberately searched out for the American fighter force. The Americans were trying to do the same with Ooarai's.

"There you are," Ray said from his 30,000-foot vantage point. "Head north, there's a few guys there," he reported over the channel.

"Okay, but I heard some static flare up a bit earlier," Chuck responded from his P-38E. "You know what that was about?"

" _Illuminati._ "

Chuck laughed. "That's a reason, alright!"

Later, Erich found nine of the American fighters heading his way from several miles away. "Here we go," he cued over the conference call he set back up. The two Ooarai fighters then pulled up into an Immelmann as they turned around. The Ki-10 then began to lead the Americans their way as the 109 flew elsewhere.

A few seconds later, Erich could see Aprikose's Fw 190 climb up from below.

Ray managed to spot it with his radar. "That's an Fw 190, isn't it?" he said to himself. He then grew a cocky smirk. "Victory is ours!"

He then got on the radio. " _Charlie-Nine, Locke-Ten,_ head down low and take care of the Fw 190."

" _Roger!_ " two other P-38 pilots acknowledged as they broke off from the main group to pursue the 190.

It took some time for the two _Lightnings_ to descend so they wouldn't fall victim to compressibility. Once they got down lower, though, the Focke-Wulf was nowhere to be found. They proceeded to scan the skies in search for it. One of the pilots saw something fly across the sun, and he strained his eyes to try and see it better. He saw the form of a twin-engine aircraft with a really long gun barrel diving down on him.

"Jesus!" the pilot cried out.

" _Angriff!_ " the Me 410 pilot commanded over the Ooarai comms as he descended upon the surprised P-38s. He opened fire with the massive 50 mm BK 5 as the Bf 109 and F4F joined him in the attack. The Me 410's shot connected with one of the P-38s and tore off the entire left wing from the cockpit on. The pilot quickly bailed out of the aircraft, and he soon pulled a parachute along with the red smoke trail of defeat. Once again, it looked like the trail was coming out of his ass.

"Dammit, fuck you too!" the other P-38 pilot said as he tried to escape the Ooarai fighters.

Red tracers sailed past it as the F4F shifted its focus to the remaining _Lightning_ in an attempt to shoot it down. The P-38, though, managed to get out of range and save itself.

" _Verdammt,_ so close!" the F4F pilot said in frustration.

Over on Saunders' channels, the downed P-38 pilot reported his status. " _Locke-Ten,_ _down!_ "

"Huh?!" Ray exclaimed in surprise.

"What?!" the P-63 pilot responded.

"What in the goddamned hell?!" Chuck replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Down on the ground, Anton turned toward the others as the FAMO continued on with Ooarai's _Panzers._ "So how did that work again?" he asked as he pointed to the air battle.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

"It's because World War Two era airborne radars lack the ability to see things close to the ground," Nathan supplied. "The returns given by the ground are too much for the systems to handle. I'm glad to see _Bubi's_ plan actually worked!"

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

Elsewhere on the ground, the wrecked P-38 was being shown on the Leopold for the spectators to see.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
_

"They did it," the Northern Irish boy said to the Mk IX pilot.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!  
_

"Indeed," the pilot agreed.

 _(First to the battle_  
 _First to the feast)_

"These Ooarai folks are an interesting bunch," Darjeeling noted.

 _(Destiny waiting_  
 _No retreat)_

The other Brits nodded in agreement. They had also witnessed the _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl._ take down the Sherman.

 _(Retreat)_

In the Schwarzwaldspitze camp, the blond-haired German was sitting up straight as his attention was glued to the air battle.

"Ooarai actually shot something down?!" he wondered with disbelief.

"Seems so," Alfred said as stoic as ever.

The two girls with them were paying more attention to the _Panzerkraft_ match. Erika was so stunned by the usage of the _Acht-Acht_ that she was speechless. Maho didn't appear fazed at all, as per usual.

In the skies, the Americans were busy changing plans. The P-63 was now leading four other P-38Es in a delta.

Within his plane, Chuck was chuckling. "All right, things are getting interesting now!" he remarked with a competitive smile.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

Erich was last seen taking in the battlefield situation from his 109.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing a large engine cowling with exhaust stacks along the bottom of the sides. There was an elbow-shaped supercharger intake above the stacks. Underneath the cowl was an oil cooler. There was a large propeller spinner that the propeller was housed within. The fuselage could be seen oh the other side of the nacelle, and a large cannon barrel extended from it.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing it as the two history boys' Messerschmitt Me 410 A-1/U4. It was painted in a German camouflage from 1943, with a gray-dark turquoise stereoscopic pattern on the top and a sky blue underside. The fuselage sides had a spotted pattern combining the three colors, somewhat acting as a transition.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the Me 410 was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the _Hornisse_ was then shown.

 ** _Part of_ Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Next time on _To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_ : Erreichen des Höhepunkts unserer ersten Schlacht!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	8. Extra Ein

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Extra Ein_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past six freshmen of German descent, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, the VP appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38s of earlier design flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four historically themed boys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four American badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and another American boy were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Lemu was shown along with two other boys that looked similar, with black, neatly combed hair and an English appearance. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

The _Acht-Acht_ -armed FAMO could be seen on a beach alongside the _Panzer_ IV on a bright, sunny day. Some girls in swimsuits ran past the two German vehicles. There were many people present on the beach. To be specific, the entirety of both the _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ teams were at the beach in swimsuits. On some of the hardened sand further from the ocean, the Bf 109 was present as it sat at rest on its distinct undercarriage.

 _ **Wasserkrieg!**_

Before getting to the beach, a series of events had occurred prior.

Aprikose was sitting atop the Bf 109's engine cowl within the hangar as he chewed on another strip of jerky. "And that's why we're heading to the beach," he spoke up.

The other groups surrounding the German fighter had mixed responses. Everyone was currently wearing Ooarai's normal uniform.

"He just said we're going there without elaborating," Pfirsich noted.

"Ah, questioning the premise really fits you, Pfirsich," the VP remarked.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Guys?" Erich tried getting everyone's attention with. It didn't work, though. The others continued talking amongst themselves. "Guys?" he tried a bit louder. He then sighed. "Let's see if I can still do this..."

He then put two fingers in his mouth as he gave off a very sharp whistle that easily drew everyone's attention.

Erich then removed the two fingers from his mouth. "Huh, looks like I can," he observed. He then focused on the others. "Thanks, now I know we're going to the beach with a lot of girls. Girls that will be in swimsuits at that."

He then turned serious. "But mark my words. If I hear that any of you have been messing with them or harassing them, then I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass that I can use your teeth to clip my toenails."

Everyone now had a varying degree of nervousness. The freshmen's loyalty was assured if their fearful expressions were anything to go off of. The history boys didn't appear fazed at all, or if they did, they were doing a great job of hiding it.

Anton had a wondering expression on his face. "Jesus Christ, _Bubi,_ since when did you get so protective over girls?" he wondered.

Erich turned to him while the rest of the _Jägermeistern_ team also expressed interest.

"Yeah, why's that?" some of them asked.

"You really want to know?" Erich asked Anton.

"Yeah," he nodded in confirmation. "Unless it involves stuff like death and/or murder or other crimes."

Erich laughed. "No, it doesn't involve any of that."

He then approached the Bf 109. "Aprikose, off," he requested. "I want to use that as my perch."

Aprikose raised an eyebrow, but he got off anyway. "You _do_ know that I'm above you in authority, right?" he reminded.

"Not in the _Staffel,_ you're not. Besides," Erich smiled. "are you seriously taking offense to that?"

Aprikose laughed. "Of course not! Why would I care?"

Erich chuckled a bit. "Okay, but before I begin 'Story Time with _Bubi_ ,' we _are_ heading to the beach, right Aprikose?"

"Yup."

"Alright then. I just want everyone to make sure they're prepared for it. Anyway," Erich then cleared his throat. "To answer your question, I became 'so protective of girls' after I met one particular girl a long time ago."

"Was it Miho?" Anton asked with a mischievous grin.

"No." Anton did a double take. Erich briefly laughed before continuing. "I'm just messing with you! It _was_ her."

"I first met her many, many years ago when I was growing up. I actually met her sister first before I met her. My brother and her sister had become friends, and Alfred sometimes had her over for God only knows what. I still don't know what they're like with each other. Anyway, I eventually met Miho through her sister one day when Alfred chose to drag me to their place with him. He said it would be 'good for me to get out more.' I didn't believe him at all back then, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. He was capable of dragging me against my will if need be, so I just went along with his idea."

"Anyway, when we got to the Nishizumi grounds a little ways away, we found the two sisters messing around with their _Panzer_ II near the river that passed by the neighborhood. I remember Alfred had said something about them being 'born for tanks' or something like that, but to _see_ it was something else entirely. After we got their attention, and by that I mean 'screaming at the top of our lungs to stop them from running us over,' they stopped in front of us and climbed out. They apologized for their recklessness, and afterwards we were introduced to each other. Miho and I, that is. All I can vividly remember back then was that Miho was a real lively girl. She was far more lively than her sister, and from what I can tell, that still holds true today."

"Anyway, our first meeting wasn't really so special or dramatic, but it _was_ the start of a longstanding friendship. In the years after, we had been going to the same school and classes, so we grew very close to each other. I believe I heard some people called us the ' _Panzer und Jäger Duo_ ' or something like that. That, I can only imagine, was from our vast experience with those two things."

"I can distinctly remember our last year of elementary school. That was when we had found some other friends with similar interests. Miho had these two Japanese exchange students she befriended along with this other German girl. She eventually discovered they had an interest in _Panzers_ as well. I still remember meeting that other German girl. I believe her name was Emi, if I'm not mistaken. Yeesh, I can only think of one other person who's more arrogant than her." Erich turned to his group of friends. " _You_ guys had already met him."

Erich turned back to everyone else. "But that's another story for another time. Anyway, that same time was when I had started finding some other like-minded people, too. Three to be exact. Two of them were good friends with each other. Seriously, they knew each other to a T. If I remember correctly, their names were Helmut Wiese and Johannes Bär. Anywho, Helmut had developed an interest in _Jägermeistern_ and came along with Johannes to ask me about it. He later told me it was because they heard about how Alfred used to go to the same school we were in and that I was his brother. I guess they heard about him through the great number of victories he was already racking up in his first season for middle school."

"Anyhow, I decided it couldn't hurt to do a bit of _Jägermeistern_ with some friends. I got another guy to join up, too. His name was Gerhard Königsberg, but I just called him Gerd. He was a bit of a challenge to get on-board. He wasn't easily approachable and always seemed real cold to people, but in the end I succeeded in convincing him. I knew he had a lot of knowledge of _Jägermeistern_ and I figured he would be invaluable to us."

"And so, we had our own _kleine Luftwaffe_ right then and there. I dusted off one of the fighters my family owned and we set out to put it through its paces. It was some time ago, but I believe the plane we used back then was the exact same as this one here." Erich emphasized by patting the cowl of the Bf 109 E-4.

"But it wasn't all sunshine and roses for us four. Gerd was always difficult to get along with, and he even went so far as to say he absolutely abhorred Alfred. I remember hearing Alfred say something about making contact with another 109 he was fighting in one match, and Gerd has said something about his brother Chris being rammed by Alfred. I can only imagine they were talking about the same incident. But, eh," Erich waved off. "stuff like that happens."

"Anyway, Helmut had his own troubles. He didn't do so well when it came to seeing things through. He oftentimes did things only when they were cool and such. That's why I'm glad Johannes joined up too. He was a great supporter and would always give Helmut a lot of _Scheiße_ whenever he heard he was considering leaving."

"Though I myself wasn't so focused either. I had heard about the debacle Miho was going through with trying to get her group of friends running smoothly with each other. I just couldn't get it out of my head. I guess I get that way with Miho a lot, because I'm sure you know she's really shy, right? Well, I didn't want to see the few friends she had grow away from her because they butted heads often. But there wasn't really anything I could do about it, and I didn't much like the idea of not being able to help her out. I still don't, really, but I've come to accept it nowadays."

"Also, I didn't appear to be the most dedicated or serious of people in the others' eyes. I think that's a bit unfair, though, as I _was_ giving my best. I don't know, people always have told me I'm too carefree, so maybe that's it."

"We ended up sticking with _Jägermeistern_ until the end of the school year. During that time, we had a sort-of 'mock' fight against Alfred. Who won didn't really matter, as both sides admitted it was very fun. Besides, there was no single winner anyway. Alfred and I had shot each other down in one of the head-on passes we made, at the same time, too, as improbable as it sounds."

"After the school year ended we ended up splitting up because of the preparations we each needed to make for middle school. I decided to continue with _Jägermeistern,_ because I found it fun in spite of the others telling me I'm too laid-back for it. Gerd, last I heard, had moved further east in Germany. I believe he said something about Brandenburg, but I can't say for certain. He never said exactly where he was going. I don't know about Helmut or Johannes, but I hope they're doing alright."

"I think I'll end things there for now," Erich ended. "Now, does anyone have a bottle of water? My throat's real sore now." He rubbed his throat to emphasize.

Aprikose turned to the VP. "VP?" he cued.

The VP tossed a bottle to Erich on demand. Erich caught it.

" _Danke,_ " he thanked. He then opened the bottle and drank the whole thing in one fell swoop. He then crushed the bottle as he saved it to throw away later. "Ah, that's so much better. Now, any ideas anyone? We still have a good amount of time left today."

"How about we head to the arcade?" Aprikose suggested.

A majority of the people cheered in approval.

"Yeah!"

"All right!" Aprikose proclaimed. "Let's head out!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, both the _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ teams were present on or, in one case, approaching the beach.

"There's the ocean," Erich noticed form his point in the sky. He was on the landing approach in his Bf 109 with flaps extended fully and landing gear lowered. He was able to land in a relatively short distance on a hardened area of the sand and come to a stop. He shut down the large DB 601A inverted V12 as he fully stopped. He then swung open the canopy to his right. He had landed relatively close to the _Panzer_ IV and the FAMO that were closer to the ocean than him.

Erich noticed many eyes on him as he climbed out of the 109 and sat on the sill. Whether they were eyes full of lust or bewilderment, he didn't care.

"All I need is a cigar and a Mickey Mouse decal and I'll be just like Galland," he remarked.

He said such a thing because he was wearing nothing but a pair of black swim trunks. Everyone else was in a swimsuit of their choice, as well.

A handful of people broke into laughs. Erich could see among them were the history buffs of both teams along with Nathan and Yukari. Some of the others continued to stare in bewilderment, or in the case of some of the girls, lust. The latter were clearly mesmerized with his physique.

"Hey, Nathan. You still have that _Sonderwerkzeug_ with you?" Erich asked.

"Yeah!" Nathan responded as he recovered from laughing. "Hang on a second, I put it in the ammo box." He then got onto the _Acht-Acht_ -armed heavy halftrack and searched through the ammunition box on the back of the platform. He eventually found the unique sun umbrella. "Found it!"

He then came up to the _Messer_ and handed it over to Erich, who then mounted it in two small, teardrop-shaped brackets below the left cockpit sill. They appeared to be installed only recently as no signs of usage were seen on them.

"Thanks," Erich thanked. "Now I can have some shade while I sleep." He got off the sill and leapt back up to enter again, but someone caught his ear and stopped him.

"Oh, no you don't, _Bubi!_ " Erich heard Miho say to him. "I'm not going to let you sleep during this time and miss out on the fun we're all going to have," she said as she started dragging the blond-haired ace from Germany across the sand and away from his intended resting point.

Erich simply sighed in resignation. A good majority of people were laughing at his predicament. " _Warum ich?_ "

As they got closer to the ocean, Erich spotted some storm clouds rapidly approaching. Soon the beach had a massive storm upon it.

Erich snorted. "Oh, the irony."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing an engine cowl with exhaust stacks on its lower side. A supercharger intake was above the stacks, sticking out into the airstream. The propeller was equipped with a very small spinner.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing the plane as Erich's Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-4. It was painted in a German camouflage for Western Europe, with dark green wings, a dark green stripe along the fuselage top extending from nose to tail, and sky blue undersides and fuselage sides.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the Bf 109 was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the _Emil_ was then shown.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	9. Extra Zwei

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Extra Zwei_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past six freshmen of German descent, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, the VP appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four historically themed boys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four American badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and another American boy were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Lemu was shown along with two other boys that looked similar, with black, neatly combed hair and an English appearance. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Anzu was sitting on top of the _Panzer_ IV as everyone else from the _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ teams stood in front of her. The FAMO was beside the _Panzer._ Everyone was on a wide trail within a forest in more casual clothing.

"Everyone, to improve our friendship, we're going..." she began.

"One, two..." the boys' VP continued as he counted off his fingers with his hand raised.

"Camping!" everyone else cheered.

 ** _Überlebenskrieg!_**

A few minutes later, many people had gotten changed into swimsuits.

Momo then addressed everyone, "Our instructors were kind enough to reserve these grounds for us."

Pfirsich continued, "Everyone, make sure to work extra hard to show your gratefulness!"

"Right now, the place is exclusively for us, so no need to worry about any other people who may want to cause trouble," the boys' VP spoke up.

Anzu jumped down from her perch on the _Panzer_ IV in her swimsuit. "Yeah! And now, you guys should-" she began but was cut off.

"Jump!" the freshmen girls cried out as they jumped into a nearby pond simultaneously. They drew the attention of Erich's group along with the student council.

"Jumping into the water straight away is real dangerous!" Pfirsich berated them.

"You girls may want to get out of there while you still can!" Erich called out to them. He was still in his swim trunks. He didn't bother changing when he was locking up his Bf 109.

"That's right," Anzu continued as she started performing stretches. "If you don't warm up..."

"Then?" Pfirsich implied.

"Cramps!" the freshmen girls cried out as they held their left legs above the water.

The six student council members ran to the pond.

"Let's get them back!" Aprikose called out as he ran.

"Let's go!" Pfirsich agreed.

"We're coming for you!" Yuzu called to them.

They all began to bring the freshmen girls out.

While they pulled them out, Anton turned to his group, which also consisted of the _Anglerfish_ team. "Everyone's really excited, huh?" he said to them.

"Seems like it," Miho responded as she smiled at the sight of the student council getting the freshmen girls out.

"Let's go set up some tents," Erich suggested.

"I've never been camping before. It sounds fun," Herz commented.

"Me neither," Mako and David responded with their monotones.

"Leave it to us!" Yukari and Nathan proclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, here's the camping ground!" Nathan said as he waved across a patch of land.

"What's a camping ground?" Mako asked.

"It means we're setting up camp here," Erich supplied.

Anton and Saori both walked forward to the camp ground before they turned around.

"Hey, by the way, why are you all in your swimsuits?" Anton asked the others. Indeed, the others were in their swimsuits of choice.

"Well, most of the others are in theirs, so wouldn't it be weird if we weren't?" Herz countered.

"Isn't that even weirder?"

"Sleepy," they heard David say. He was sleeping on one group of tents. Mako was sleeping on another group.

"Oh, come on David! You sleep _in_ tents, not _on_ them!"

Erich tried moving forward, but he felt another yank on his ear. He looked to his side to find Miho had taken hold of his ear again.

" _Nein,_ " she denied him. She knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"You're no fun," Erich told her as he pouted. Miho slightly smiled at her achievement.

The freshmen boys were around the tents David claimed as his. One of them, with blonde hair and brown eyes, walked up and collapsed on one of the tents and fell asleep.

"Don't join him, Bastian!" one of the other freshmen called out.

"It does look comfortable though," another said.

"Yeah," Hana agreed.

"It's alright," Nathan acquiesced. "I'll get the tents set up later!"

The rest of the group then watched as Yukari was bombarded by the freshmen girls. They had offered their help to set up the tents.

"Even a single _Zeltbahn_ can be set up as a tent," Yukari explained as she and the other freshmen girls surrounded the _Zeltbahns._ "But for now, we'll join these four."

Yukari started buttoning up two _Zeltbahns_ together as she continued. "Use these buttons to link up the _Zeltbahns,_ see?"

The freshmen girls began praising her.

Saori was watching them until Erich spoke up, " _Die Zeltbahnen,_ they're not really tents meant for leisurely camping."

Saori turned to face the others. "Really?" she asked.

Miho responded to her. "Yes, I've brought a simpler one," she said as she gestured to a much more modern tent.

Saori jumped up in surprise. "Wow! It's already done!"

Some of the freshmen girls noticed the tent. They praised it as they ran toward it.

Yukari then hung her head down and started crying. "I'm just trying to relive World War Two..." she uttered out.

Miho thought over what to say next. "Old tents are fine too, but they're a hassle to set up!" she said in efforts to raise Yukari's spirits.

Erich continued, "And they're not comfy inside. Trust me, I know from experience. So why don't we use that one instead?"

"Well, that's true, but..." Nathan began but trailed off.

"Oh, look at that one over there!" Anton beckoned the group.

He was pointing to the tents of the two history buff groups. They had set up a gladiator arena of sorts. The boys all had on different outfits. The Swede wore blue and gold clothing fit for a king. The Greek wore the same armor and wielded the same spear as he normally did, but he added a new Corinthian helmet to the mix. The German had worn a longer winter version of his _Luftwaffe_ trench coat. The American wore a black suit with long sleeves along with his distinctive top hat.

Seven of the eight were sitting on stools. Saemonza was not sitting on one as she played a horn-like instrument. She stopped and turned to the others as she noticed the way they were sitting on the stools.

"Wrong!" she told them as she picked up her stool and banged it down for emphasis. "This is the right way to place it!"

Erich's group along with the others around them stared at the history buffs for a few seconds before they resumed their previous activities.

The freshmen girls said to Yukari that they would help finish the tents.

Miho finally relented, "Yes, since we're already here, let's build both!"

Yukari looked back and slowly smiled at Miho's words. "Yeah!" she agreed.

The whole group continued setting up the _Zeltbahnen_. While setting up the tents, they noticed one of the freshmen boys sharpening a piece of wood for seemingly no reason. Herz was alongside him messing around with a string. He was somewhat using it like a bowstring.

Some of the others talked about the situation amongst themselves.

"They're in their own world..."

"What are they doing?"

"I don't think it has any meaning..."

"I thought Herz was more level-headed than that..."

"Yeah, you're right."

They proceeded to continue setting up the tents until they finished.

"Done!" Erich proclaimed.

"Yay!" many of the girls cheered.

"Yay..." David sleepily said. He was in one of the tents sleeping. Bastian was in an adjacent tent.

"David!" Anton called out to him with disappointment in his actions.

The student council then approached.

"Oh, looks like they're finished," Pfirsich observed.

"This looks pretty nice," the VP commented.

"I'm nearly done with my warm-ups!" Anzu inserted as she continued her warm-ups.

"She's _still_ doing warm-ups?" Anton whispered to the others by him.

"She's unexpectedly serious about them," Herz noted.

"She's still doing them now, you know."

"Looks like it."

"Alright!" Aprikose called out as he ran to the water. "Let's get in the water! Let's fucking go!"

Nearby, the freshmen boys were wondering about their President's last phrase.

"What does that mean? 'Let's fucking go?'"

"Who cares?! Let's fucking go!"

They then ran into the water as well.

The other student council members were observing. Pfirsich notably had a smile.

"Oh, look!" the VP began. "Pfirsich's actually smiling for once!"

Pfirsich lost his smile and wheeled around on the VP. "I did not!" he denied.

"You definitely _did._ "

"I already said I didn't!"

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, everyone present got into the water and had their own fun. The sun was seen glaring off the short gun barrel of the _Panzer_ IV and the much larger and longer gun barrel of the _Acht-Acht._

Erich was hanging around with his and Miho's friends, though two people from the combined group were missing.

The volleyball players and badminton players were passing around an inflatable beach ball with great competitiveness.

The two groups of history buffs were having an all-out gunfight with water guns.

The student council was up to their own shenanigans. Both PR reps and VPs simply went along with the plans of their two Presidents.

The two groups of freshmen were under the water as they competed to see who could hold their breath the longest. Two people from their combined group were also missing.

On the water surface, Mako, Saki, David, and Bastian were floating on their backs as they slept.

XXXXXXXXXX

After everyone had gotten out of the water, the matter of food arose.

"So what are we making?" Erich asked the student council over by the grills. "Curry or barbecue?"

"We're camping, so we're making barbecue, of course!" Anzu answered.

"Really?" Miho asked.

"Yeah. A hot pot of curry or soup is indeed delicious." Anzu then raised a finger. "But we can have them anywhere. On the other hand, we can only enjoy barbecue outdoors."

"Huh," Erich said in realization.

"I never thought of it that way," Herz commented.

Saori then spoke up," We can get barbecue in a restaurant too."

"Shut up!" Momo yelled as she quickly closed the distance between her and Erich and Miho's combined group. "The President said barbecue, so we're making barbecue!"

Anzu came up to Momo. "Nevermind, nevermind," she said as she pulled her away.

"Then let's do barbecue," Miho awkwardly agreed.

"Alright," Anton agreed.

"Now that that's decided," Yukari began before she unveiled a large collection of food. "Ta-da!"

"Yukari, what are these?" one of the freshmen girls asked.

"My prized collection. Rations from different countries!"

"Oh, boy," Erich said. He was predicting what could possibly happen next.

The freshmen girls discussed among themselves about the rations, and somehow simulation came out from them. One asked if they were different things.

"They're _totally_ different!" Miho said with her fists clenched as she tried to remain calm. Erich put an arm around her to help in calming her down.

Yukari then explained to the freshmen girls about rations, and they were soon chanting about SPAM.

"Ugh, SPAM," Erich commented in disgust. "Well, still better than _eiserne Rationen._ "

Yukari then mentioned there was more available, and she specifically mentioned that chocolate was there.

" _Schokolade!_ " Erich yelled in glee. He then tried to dive toward the pile of rations, but Miho appropriately reacted and tackled him just short of the pile. She then began holding him down.

" _Nein,_ Erich!" she denied him as he struggled under her.

" _Aber da ist Maybona Schokolade!_ "

" _Immer noch, nein!_ They're probably not even edible!"

"About that," Yukari began. "Most of the rations I bought are for collectors. You can decide whether to ingest them or not."

"You heard that, right you killjoy?" Erich told Miho from down under. Miho adjusted her grip to both keep him down and remind him of who the dominant person was at this point.

"Just eat them already..." a sleepy voice said.

"Well, looks like David's finally up," Anton commented.

David sat up from his resting point at the grill and rubbed his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Can you let go?" Erich requested from down underneath Miho.

"You know my answer already," she replied.

Erich turned his head as best he could to face Yukari. It was a challenge for him considering Miho had his face planted to the ground. "Yukari, can I have your chocolates please?"

"It's fine!" she granted. "I got them via special means. They're all edible."

Erich then laughed triumphantly. " _Sieg!_ "

Simultaneously, Miho sighed in defeat and got up off him. Erich proceeded to raid the collection for anything that was chocolate, which included the Tootsie Rolls along with the _Maybona Schokolade._

The freshmen girls were also intrigued by Yukari's information, and they asked Yukari for prices on many of the rations. Yukari's answers left them shocked.

"Why would the prices differ so much?" David wondered.

"The more delicious ones are usually collected, not sold," Nathan answered. "So they're more expensive."

Anton picked up one of the rations. "Why is this one so cheap then?" he asked.

"Because it tastes horrible," David answered.

Yukari laughed awkwardly.

"Is it really that bad?" one of the freshman girls asked.

"Ah, MREs," Erich responded as he finished off all the chocolate he pillaged from the pile. "The only thing I can think of that's _worse_ than _eiserne Rationen._ "

"Those are MREs, or meals ready to eat," Nathan informed. "But they've been referred to very often as 'Meals Rejected by the Enemy.'"

The others in Miho's and Erich's group discussed the rejection along with the freshmen girls.

"I heard that soldiers from different countries would exchange rations," David spoke up.

"But the U.S. Army never managed to exchange theirs," Mako continued.

"I wonder how bad they can be now that I've heard so much about them," Herz commented.

"But even so, I have some here that were made by better manufacturers," Yukari informed.

The freshmen asked more questions and Yukari was about to answer when Miho pulled her away from the pile of rations.

"Yes, yes!" she began. "Let's go prepare the barbecue!"

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, the girls were busy with preparing the barbecue while the boys were gathered around the campgrounds.

"So what do we do while the food's being prepared?" one of the freshmen asked.

Erich turned to Aprikose. "Hey Aprikose, why aren't you and your buds with the others from the council?" he asked him.

"Because they'll remind us of how much better they are as cooks before they tell us to kindly fuck off," Aprikose answered.

Erich cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Oh? What's that all about?"

Aprikose answered with a smile. "Some time ago when we were elected for our respective classes, Anzu and I held a bet with each other. The reason there are two of us is because of an old clause in the school's rules. I'm sure you know Ooarai has existed since at least the 20s, but it wasn't until after the war ended that the school became what it is today. Before the war, our division was an entirely separate school based in Germany, but when the war came, the school's leadership chose to abandon Germany. Smart move if you ask me, considering that the Nazi party had it out for them."

"So the school's students ended up heading over to other places where they could be safe from prosecution. To my fellow Germans, we're all aware of what the other countries do to Nazis, are we not?" Erich, the student council, the Me 410 pilot, and the freshmen all nodded. "Yeah. Everyone hates them. But I don't agree that every single German was a Nazi. The leadership back then saw that and did what they did to ensure the students weren't taken prisoner or shot or something like that."

"So the students back then scattered to various neutral countries. Many ended up in Sweden for sake of convenience. Some ended up elsewhere, such as Ireland, the Middle East, Africa, or even South America. After the war ended, the students were expatriated and kicked out of the countries they were staying in. The governments did that because having Germans in their country back then was considered taboo, for very idiotic and nonsensical reasons if you ask me."

"Coincidentally, the _Zuikaku_ had just been finished by the war's end, and our school's leadership saw an opportunity to get back into some sense of normalcy. They tried getting their school on the ship, but that was met with resistance from the girls school of Ooarai. So negotiations began and it was eventually settled that both schools would be on-board the ship together, and each of their leaderships would be responsible for just their own schools. This was problematic at first, but eventually everyone grew to accept it and adapt to the conditions."

"That clause of having their own leaderships is why there's two of us. Even after the schools combined, that continued on because, for some reason, changing that agreement requires _everyone's_ agreement, and that 'everyone' included the Japanese Ministry for Education, Culture, Sports, Science, and Technology. They only wanted to propagate the girls' side, it seemed. Too much nationalism in a school that doesn't even legally represent any one country anymore, if you ask me. We just said, 'Screw them,' and made as many changes we could, all unofficially. Thank God the rest of the world sees things our way and now recognizes us as one unified school."

"But I digress. Anyway, back to mine and Anzu's bet, we were both trying to become the better-liked President, so we decided to make that a bet. Whoever got the school to like them more was the victor, and the loser would have to acknowledge defeat and follow the orders of the winner."

"So Anzu got the sly idea to cook a grand spanking meal for lunch one day to garner favor. I just said, 'Fuck it,' and didn't even bother to try and compete with that. As you surely know Erich, one of the best ways to a person's favor is their stomach. I admitted defeat after her grand display of culinary skill, and her first order was for me to leave the cooking to her."

"Now I don't know about the others, but I want to hear more 'Story Time with _Bubi._ '" He looked around at everyone else. "Any objections?"

"No way!" the crowd responded as they shook their heads.

Erich sighed, "Alright, I guess I can tell you some more stuff about my life." Erich raised a finger. "But before I begin, I want a bottle of water on hand."

Aprikose snapped his fingers, and the VP tossed another water bottle to Erich on demand. Erich caught it.

" _Danke._ " Erich cleared his throat. "Now, unfortunately I don't have many other notable things that I want to discuss, but I _do_ have one thing." Erich turned to his friends. "You guys remember that blonde _Arsch_ in the café?" They nodded. "Yeah, well he and I have a bit of history. In our freshman year at Schwarzwaldspitze-" He paused to find some people staring at him in confusion. "You may know it as 'Black Forest Peak.'" The ones staring sighed in realization. "Anyway, at Schwarzwaldspitze, we were competitors for the _Staffelführer_ position on the _Jägermeistern_ team."

"He struck me as someone who was always looking for a way to better himself. He always challenged me to meaningless challenges and reveled whenever he was victorious in them. I didn't care too much for the challenges, but what bothered me was that he never stopped challenging me, even when I said no. He seemed really determined to prove himself to somebody, though to whom I can't say for certain."

"We had a two-on-two dogfight to determine who would hold the position. We were on opposing sides and had a wingman at our disposal. I think 'disposal' is quite accurate in this case, because they didn't get a chance to open fire as the both of us immediately shot down the other's wingman. So it was then a one-on-one dogfight between us. Eventually, we both ran out of ammunition and were forced to accept a tie. Now that was a problem for him, as he hated ties."

"So Alfred ended up choosing who would be _Staffelführer_ judging by the way we both fought, and I ended up being chosen. Originally, he suggested a rematch, but I said no, which made the other guy pretty upset. He ended up calling me out as a coward who fought as if it was the least important thing in the world. He had his supporters who stood by him, but unfortunately for him Schwarzwaldspitze's _Jägermeistern_ team wasn't a democracy. If it were, then he would already be a _Geschwaderkommodore_ based off his popularity, but I digress."

"That's not to say he was all talk and no action. He was actually _very_ skilled. As a pilot, he was capable of surpassing even Alfred at times with regards to talent. I believe that's another reason why he mostly challenged me. I remember hearing him say that I was the only one he considered to be his equal, so he wanted to become the absolute uncontested best."

Erich then popped open the water bottle he had and drank it all down in one sitting. "Well, that's the end of 'Story Time with _Bubi._ '" He then stopped and sniffed the air. "Hey guys, do you smell that? It smells like something's burning."

Everyone got up and looked around. Soon the student council found some smoke over in their direction. They started running to it.

"Come on!" Aprikose called out to everyone. Everyone rose and followed the student council.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the grill, the freshmen girls were panicking at the fire they started until Momo came in with a bucket of water and put it out. The rest of the student council was with her, excluding Anzu.

"Hey!" she barked. "What are you girls doing?!"

The freshmen girls then started complaining about being wet.

"Geez."

"The food's wasted," the boys' VP observed.

They heard someone approach behind them. They turned to find Anzu there.

"We leave it in your hands, President," Momo said.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

"Let's see," Anzu began as she approached.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

"P-President!" the freshmen girls responded standing straight.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

"Hand me that," Anzu said to one of the girls holding a pair of tongs.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"Y-yes!"

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

Anzu took the tongs and pointed at Momo with them. "Momo, the usable ingredients."

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

"Understood!" Momo acknowledged and ran off to perform her duties.

 _(Retreat)_

Anzu then addressed the boys' VP. "Zitrus, get me 'that.'"

"On it!" he answered as he went to perform his task.

Later Zitrus came back with a cooking plate of sorts and placed it on the large grill. Momo then spread some ingredients over it. Anzu then set off to perform her magic as she diced the ingredients effectively and with great skill.

While the President performed her magic Miho's group came over along with Erich's group. The rest involved in 'Story Time with _Bubi_ ' were also close by.

"The rice is done!" Yukari proclaimed.

"Eh?" Miho wondered. "President?"

"Ah, you're here," Anzu responded as she was finishing up.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

Many of the people present were commenting on how good the food looked.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes after, the food was served at the tables. By now the sun had fully set, and the night was coming in full force. Everyone was now in more casual clothing. Erich was the exception as he remained in his black swim trunks.

" _Guten Appetit!_ " Erich led everyone off.

" _Guten Appetit!_ " everyone repeated. They then dug into their food.

Erich was eating his food when he stopped eating to speak, "Man, now I can see why everyone chose you over Aprikose."

Anzu turned to Aprikose who was at an adjacent table. "So you told him about _that_ time, didn't you?" she asked him with a smirk.

Aprikose nodded with his smile. "I can't deny that you're a great cook," he said as he took another bite of food.

Anzu laughed.

"I can't really tell by your looks," Saori commented.

"I could," Anton countered from a nearby table.

Erich turned toward him. "Hey," he got his attention. He gave him a warning look, and Anton got the message as he nodded.

"This is really good," Herz complimented.

David was eating some of the food, and he appeared to be enjoying it.

Later in the night, everyone had finished their food and was now packing everything up for the night. Erich and Miho were exceptions. They were watching everything happen with a smile.

"I can't believe _Panzerkraft_ is so much fun," Miho commented.

"That's probably because everyone loves the school," Erich guessed. He then looked to the sky. "Oh, look at that." He pointed to the sky.

Miho turned to the sky and gasped in awe.

"Wow!" she proclaimed. "The stars are so pretty!"

"Yeah," Erich agreed. "It looks really pretty right now. Though I hope morning never comes."

Miho gave him a friendly smack as she laughed a bit. Erich snickered a bit, too.

"But in all seriousness," he continued as he recovered. "I think the weather should be good tomorrow. That way, we can have another practice session before our first match. We still have a lot to improve upon after our matches against Saint Gloriana and Maginot."

"That's why we got this training ground," they heard Momo say behind them. The two of them turned to find the student council along with their friends behind them.

"Huh?" their friends replied.

"Because we can drive around here as much as we like," Anzu elaborated.

They all then noticed a sign that read, in part, 'U.S. Army Training Center, Fort Jackson, South Carolina.'

"Huh?" some asked. After realizing the implications, they then responded with, "What?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing an engine cowl with exhaust stacks on its lower side. A supercharger intake was above the stacks, sticking out into the airstream. The propeller was equipped with a very small spinner.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing the plane as Erich's Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-4. It was painted in a German camouflage for Western Europe, with dark green wings, a dark green stripe along the fuselage top extending from nose to tail, and sky blue undersides and fuselage sides.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of Aprikose's Fw 190 A-4 was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the badminton captain's Ki-10-II was then shown.

 _ **Part of**_ **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_ Sabaton _._ _Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	10. Kapitel Fünf-komma-fünf

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Kapitel Fünf-komma-fünf_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past six freshmen of German descent, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four historically themed boys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four American badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and another American boy were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Lemu was shown along with two other boys that looked similar, with black, neatly combed hair and an English appearance. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go Saunders! Fight!"

 _The Arts of Warfare International Tournaments are now upon us!_

 _Many strong teams from across the globe are competing. We, Ooarai High School's Jägermeistern team, are also participating!_

"Done with maintenance?"

"Yes!"

"Raring to go!"

"Us, too."

"The Bf 109's ready for action."

 _When I chose to leave Jägermeistern, I thought that would be the end._

 _Had I not met so many great people, and reunite with a long-time friend, I would've never gotten to this point._

 _So let me introduce you to meine Freunden!_

 ** _Erlaub mir, dich vorzustellen!_**

 _When I think about it, I, Erich-Dietrich Hartmann, headed to Ooarai High School so I could get away from the life that I felt was being forced upon me. I just wanted to have fun in life, and I felt Ooarai could give me that opportunity._

 _But as with anyone attending a new school for the first time, I found myself alone without any friends. But that all changed one day when I met some new people that first day._

 _Anton and Herz had chosen to ask me to eat lunch with them, although I will admit I was startled by their appearance. You just don't wake someone up from their sleep so suddenly, hahaha! But anyway, they asked and I felt there was nothing wrong with their request, so I accepted._

 _They were my first friends at this new school. I don't count Miho, though, just for the record, because I didn't actually know she was also here. Anyway, I was glad to have such trustworthy friends right off the bat._

 _That gladness, though, wasn't meant to last._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _That same day, I met the student council. I didn't know who they were at first, so I didn't get the big idea behind their appearance. But soon enough I found myself being spoken to by them outside in the hall._

 _They requested I join the Jägermeistern elective, but I wasn't so keen on the idea at first. They were persistent, though, and even managed to overrule my objections. Now that didn't sit well with me. I don't much like people that try coercion techniques with me. But I digress._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Jägermeistern is-wait, hold on, let me get the 'official' propaganda statement... Ah! Here it is. 'Jägermeistern is a traditional Art of Warfare meant for boys.' Anyways, the student council made a great push to advertise its return._

 _My friends were among those wishing to sign up._

 _But I was conflicted on what to do._

 _I felt it to be impossible for me to do Jägermeistern with any kind of enjoyment if someone was above me barking orders at me. So I let my other friends know that I wouldn't be doing it. But I did not expect them to stay away from it and join me. I felt I shouldn't hold them back from something that they had a desire for, but I guess I was wrong in what they really wanted._

 _But soon enough, I was called in to the student council office. I could tell from the get-go that things weren't going to be pretty between us. They continued pushing their agenda on me, but I chose to stand my ground. Like I said earlier, I don't like people who try and coerce others._

 _But I guess I ended up having a change of heart when they chose to rescind their attitudes and be honest with me. They chose to play no more games and they simply asked if I wanted to do Jägermeistern or not. I saw in that moment a great amount of honesty in their eyes, and the fact Miho chose to sign up for Panzerkraft despite her attitude to it at the time also helped sway me to do it._

 _Of course, I can't forget how much I want to hunt down my brother, either. All those years of being under him aren't so easily forgettable._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _And so I've endeavored into Jägermeistern once more. But that wasn't the end of things. Because I had far more experience than everyone else on the team combined, I was appointed Staffelkapitän._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, are you one of the Hartmanns?"

"I will always be grateful to your family."

"Oh, how's your brother doing?"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _As long as I'm still living, the Hartmann name will always earn me judgment from others. I guess I can thank my namesake for that. You hear me great-grandfather?! Thanks a lot! Anyhow, it's difficult to live up to everyone's perceived image of me, but with a little help from my friends, I'm willing to tackle that challenge!_

(Scene break: spinning knife)

 _Now, it's time for me to introduce the people I trust to look after my Messer!_

 ** _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl._ Commander (also loader when needed)  
Anton Silva  
Favorite Song: Primo Victoria  
Favorite Fighter: Lockheed P-80**

 _Anton Silva coordinates the rest of the ground crew for my Bf 109, and he also makes sure the Acht-Acht is operating at peak efficiency._

 _He's originally from America, but he chose to come over to Ooarai anyways. He said he liked it better, and he wanted to get a better cultural experience._

 _He's always a real sociable and nice person, and he can make friends with just about anyone._

 _He's also pretty family-oriented. I learned he has a sister, and that her sister really loves him. I asked about her and I found out that Anton's a real natural with looking after younger people._

 **Favorite subject: anything usable as entertainment**

 **Favorite hobby: girl chasing, and failing at it**

 _Yeah, don't tell him I said he fails at girl chasing. Otherwise I'll be hearing about it for the next week._

 _But I can't fault Anton for trying to get a girl in spite of that. I personally never thought of the idea of getting a girl myself, but I do admire his persistence. I know he's someone who wouldn't ever give up when it came to his goals._

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl._ Gunner  
Herz Benz  
Favorite Song: Hearts of Iron  
Favorite Fighter: Fiat CR.42**

 _Next up we have Herz Benz working as my engine specialist for my Messer, as well as gunning the Acht-Acht. He's also greatly invested into archery._

 _His family had been doing archery for a very long time. Ever since they originated from Prussia over two centuries ago, they've been extremely skilled archers._

 _He's a very calm and polite person, but he's capable of putting his foot down when he needs to. He's someone I can trust with anything._

 **Daily routine: nailing a bullseye**

 _Although he's from an archer's lineage, he chose to do Jägermeistern instead. Standing up to his father like that was very courageous of him. He chose to stand up for what he believed in, even in the face of such severe consequences._

 _That earns a lot of respect from me, and that's another reason I wish to do my best: so Herz can prove to his father that his own way of thinking is not wrong._

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl._ Driver  
David Faul  
Favorite Song: Far from the Fame  
Favorite Fighter: Focke-Wulf Fw 190 D-13**

 _There's David Faul, who's responsible for several other important items in my 109 like the radios, controls, and the fuselage and wings, but he's also the driver of the FAMO._

 _Like Anton, he's also from America. They both lived around the same area, I believe._

 _As such, he's a longtime friend of Anton, and he's also at the number one spot on the school's grade lists. He's not an early bird, though._

 **Favorite motto: Good things come to those who wait (and sleep)**

 _He may seem cold and distant, but underneath that surface is a very sentimental person who cares deeply for his friends and older brother, and he treasures the time he has with them._

 _David does have his limits though. He refuses to wake up early. Learning he had to get up so early for practice was originally a deal-breaker for him. But given the proper motivation, he is willing to do things he would normally consider impossible, such as getting up early._

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl._ Loader  
Nathan McBraun  
Favorite Song: Inmate 4859  
Favorite Fighter: PZL P.7a**

 _And the weapons maintainer of my 109, also the loader of the Acht-Acht, is Nathan McBraun. He's a walking encyclopedia on aircraft, but he's also very friendly. He's originally from Canada, but he came to Ooarai for similar reasons as Anton. That is, to get a better experience._

Thanks for that, eh! I, Nathan McBraun, will always be there for your use, _Bubi!_

XXXXXXXXXX

 _The Ooarai Jägermeistern Staffel consists of my Bf 109, Messer-Ein, along with four other fighters._

 _First up is our current marked man, Würger-Zwei. The air and ground crew for it is completely made up of the student council members. They're all from Bavaria in Germany, close to the Austrian and Czech borders. I guess being Bavarian also explains their odd names._

 **Fw 190 A-4 Pilot  
President Aprikose Novat  
Favorite Song: Nuclear Attack  
Favorite Fighter: Grumman F7F**

 _There's the President that governs all the guys attending, at least in name: Aprikose Novat._

 ** _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2 Commander  
PR Manager Pfirsich Nikolaus  
Favorite Song: Firestorm  
Favorite Fighter: Messerschmitt Me 262 A-1a**

 _One of the President's assistants and the PR rep: Pfirsich Nikolaus._

 ** _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2 Driver  
Vice President Zitrus Nardo  
Favorite Song: The Carolean's Prayer  
Favorite Fighter: Mitsubishi A6M**

 _The reasonable one of the three, and the only one that does any work, the VP: Zitrus Nardo._

 _At first, the three of them cornered me and tried coercing me into doing stuff, so I held a dislike for them at the beginning. But later, I noticed how they always had encouragement for everyone during our matches. Now, I'll hand this next part off to Nathan for a bit._

Woo! My turn, eh! Anyways, the Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-4 that the President flies is a German fighter that has a heavy armament, but also a high amount of ruggedness!

 **Features of Fw 190  
Wide-track robust landing gear  
Vacuum-formed bubble-like canopy**

That landing gear is _very_ strong! They can withstand a sink rate double of that usually required for fighter aircraft!

 _Aprikose surprised us all, I think, when he came up in support of me when I was being hounded by the Spitfires in our match against Saint Gloriana. Unfortunately, he didn't make it out of there. He really needs to get better at shooting, I would say._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Our second fighter is Orkan-Drei. The badminton team so precious to these Americans was disbanded, so they're trying their best to get it back._

 **Ki-10-II Pilot  
Ron Starkman  
Favorite Song: Killing Ground  
Favorite Fighter: Curtiss P-36**

 _The pilot and captain of the team is Ron Starkman._

 **Type 94 Commander and Loader  
Alex Hatfield  
Favorite Song: Nightchild  
Favorite Fighter: Republic P-47**

 _There's Alex Hatfield, a master of the kill shot._

 **Type 94 Driver  
Seth Farnborough  
Favorite Song: Metal Ripper  
Favorite Fighter: Fisher P-75**

 _There's Seth Farnborough, a master of deception with his talent for flick shots._

 **Type 94 Gunner  
Harry Wilbur  
Favorite Song: Shotgun  
Favorite Fighter: North American F-86**

 _And there's Harry Wilbur, a natural for smashes._

 _They all hold a strong passion for badminton. Now, Nathan?_

Thanks, _Bubi._ Ron's Kawasaki Ki-10-II was the last biplane fighter used by the Japanese Army.

 **Features of Ki-10  
German-designed engine with lots of power, for a biplane  
Sesquiplane-like design of wings**

One big feature of this plane is the engine. This engine was originally designed by BMW in Germany, and it was license-produced in Japan as the Kawasaki Ha-9. The engine gave the Ki-10 a very high rate of climb for a biplane!

The design of the plane's wings is also unique! The span of the upper and lower wings is not identical. Instead, the lower wing is slightly shorter in span than the upper wing, giving the plane a sesquiplane-like appearance.

 _Unfortunately, they're pretty muscle-brained if you ask me. While that has its uses, it's also a great idea to learn how to fly without using muscle excessively. That's something we'll have to work on._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _The third fighter is Hornisse-Vier. Their air and ground crews are comprised of some history buffs. I heard those kinds of people like calling people by their soul names. Well, I wonder what they'll call me then? Hahaha!_

 **Me 410 A-1/U4 Gunner  
Leonidas  
Favorite Song: Sparta  
Favorite Fighter: DASA-HAI F-4E-PI2000**

 _From Greece, there's Leonidas who's a master of Ancient Greek history._

 **Me 410 A-1/U4 Pilot  
Wolf  
Favorite Song: No Bullets Fly  
Favorite Fighter: Focke-Wulf Ta 152**

 _From Germany, there's Wolf who's very knowledgeable on European history, with a focus on World War Two. I wonder if he'll let me call him Fürst? Just a thought._

 ** _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2 Gunner  
Abe  
Favorite Song: The Lost Battalion  
Favorite Fighter: Lockheed P-38L**

 _From America, there's Abe who specializes in American history._

 ** _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2 Loader  
Gustav  
Favorite Song: The Lion from the North  
Favorite Fighter: FFVS J 22**

 _When it comes to Swedish history and the era of the Swedish Empire, no one knows more than Der Löwe aus Mitternacht, Gustav of Sweden. Ahem, Nathan?_

Wolf and Leonidas both operate a Messerschmitt Me 410 A-1/U4.

 **Features of Me 410  
Twin-engined  
Extremely heavy armament, includes a monstrous 50 mm cannon**

One thing that shows right out of the box about this plane is that it has two engines! The two large and powerful _Daimler-Benz_ DB 603A engines enable the aircraft to carry very heavy loads, such as an extremely heavy gun, the 50 mm BK 5! There's nothing it _can't_ destroy! Even a B-17 would be ripped apart with just one shot from that behemoth! But...

 _... Let's just say that it's a bad idea to climb away from Spitfires without a significant energy advantage._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _The fourth fighter, Wildkatze-Fünf, has an aircrew and ground crew made up of a bunch of erste Jahre from various parts of the Vaterland._

 **F4F-3 Pilot  
Matthias Klose  
Favorite Song: The Price of a Mile  
Favorite Fighter: Hawker Tempest Mk II**

 _The pilot's a fantastic micro-manager: Matthias Klose._

 **M15 CGMC Gunner  
Mesut Schweinsteiger  
Favorite Song: Attero Dominatus  
Favorite Fighter: Messerschmitt Me 262 A-1a/U4**

 _A real macho boy: Mesut Schweinsteiger._

 **M15 CGMC Loader 1  
Bastian Hummels  
Favorite Song: Angels Calling  
Favorite Fighter: Fisher P-75**

 _An unparalleled listener: Bastian Hummels._

 **M15 CGMC Driver  
Christoph Weidenfeller  
Favorite Song: Hellrider  
Favorite Fighter: Polikarpov I-16 Type 28**

 _Someone who does what you ask before you even ask: Christoph Weidenfeller._

 **M15 CGMC Commander  
Erik Mertesacker  
Favorite Song: Metal Machine  
Favorite Fighter: North American P-51D**

 _The eternally patient one: Erik Mertesacker._

 **M15 CGMC Loader 2  
Julian Müller  
Favorite Song: Last Dying Breath  
Favorite Fighter: Loire 46**

 _And someone who can lift up morale on a whim: Julian Müller._

 _They're all my younger countrymen! Maybe calling them my country-boys would be a better way to call them?_

Matthias flies a Grumman F4F-3.

 **Features of F4F  
Very rugged fighter  
Unique hand-cranked landing gear design**

Perhaps the most well known part of the F4F is its ruggedness! Even the Japanese ace Saburō Sakai acknowledged its durability when he found it impossible to destroy using his machine guns, even after dumping five to six hundred rounds into it!

 _I can't say that its pilot is so resilient, though. That's another thing on the list to address, then._

XXXXXXXXXX

And the last fighter we'll introduce for now is _Messer-Ein,_ the Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-4!

 **Features of Bf 109  
Very simple to maintain  
Can perform practically any task**

The Bf 109 is a well-rounded fighter and was one of the main backbones of the _Luftwaffe's Jagdwaffe._ It's an excellent fighter that made up a massive chunk of the German _Jagdwaffe_ during World War Two!

The first fight it took place in was a dogfight amongst the other pilots, every man for himself! The veteran _Bubi_ was flying the 109, so everyone went after him.

 _I tried to avoid combat as much as possible in an effort to both buy time and see if any of the others would mess up. I never fired during the first bit of the fight because any shot I could have taken wouldn't have been guaranteed to land, and I couldn't afford to waste ammunition. I was stuck in a skirmish with the Me 410 and Ki-10, but I soon discovered Aprikose and Matthias higher up._

You were in a tight spot and under heavy fire, but because of your calm demeanor, you achieved a great victory!

 _I chose to dive away from that skirmish. The Ki-10 was able to follow me initially, but I felt it was worth the risk showing my ass to it. It helped that the Ki-10 has a woeful armament. The Me 410 took longer to follow, but it started to follow me, as well. I was able to outrun the Ki-10, but the Me 410 continued following, so I chose to lead it on a chase. I managed to isolate him from the enemy force and pick him off before they could regroup into their greater numbers._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _While we were still recovering from the fight amongst ourselves, we found ourselves with a practice match lined up in a couple of days. If that wasn't intimidating enough, our opponent was a strong team that had been the runner-up in one of the previous global tournaments: Saint Gloriana High School._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Match start!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Because we lacked experience, we were caught in a bind almost immediately!_

 _As the British fighters regrouped into a defensive strategy, we found ourselves unable to make effective attacks. That ended up breaking our initial plan to ambush them. While everyone was in chaos, I decided that it would be best to get out of there as quickly as possible._

Yeah, _Bubi_ figured they wouldn't stand a chance at taking them heads-up and changed plans. He chose to use quick, decisive surprise attacks, much like guerrilla warfare, only in the air. Being able to think on the fly like that, no pun intended, is what makes him a great _Staffelkapitän_.

XXXXXXXXXX

"They disappeared?"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Supermarine Spitfire Mk IIa  
Note its extremely thin wing and narrow fuselage  
Its combination of sheer speed and impressive maneuverability made it one of the best fighters in the world in 1940!**

Their combination of maneuverability and speed is the calling card of the entire Spitfire line of fighters. Most of our fighters couldn't keep up with them, and those that _could_ were vastly outmaneuvered by them. That's why you chose to stalk them, right?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Let's do it!"

"Successful attack!"

XXXXXXXXXX

That's _Bubi_ for you! But...

XXXXXXXXXX

 **The Ki-10's twin machine gun armament was meant for taking on other fabric-skinned fighters of its time, and not more modern metal-skinned fighters, so most shots to a metal-skinned aircraft ricochet or simply fail to inflict any damage if they're not close enough in range and not aimed well enough.**

"Wait, he survived?!"

"It's his serve now!"

" _Flieger-Vier, down!_ "

" _Flieger-Drei, failed to eliminate the enemy! I'm down!_ "

" _Es tut mir Leid!_ "

" _What do we do?_ "

"If you see an opportunity to support me, you can take it as long it doesn't conflict with your other orders."

" _Can do._ "

 **Supermarine Spitfire LF Mk IX  
Even faster than Spitfire Mk IIa; not quite as maneuverable, but a lot faster!  
Longer engine cowl houses larger Rolls-Royce Merlin 66 V12 engine. Radiator inlets under wings are symmetrical now.**

"I have to take him now if I want any chance of winning."

" _Ooarai High School team, all fighters downed._ "

"Oh, we lost. No biggie."

"As agreed, you guys will help set up the summer festival in your underwear."

"Well, we're all to blame for this loss."

"What?!"

"President, you don't mean...?"

"Yeah!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _We lost our first fight, but it helped bring all of us together as a team: the Ooarai High School Jägermeistern team!_

 _And thus, the Jägermeistern International High School Tournament has started along with the rest of the Arts of Warfare International Tournaments. For our first round, we're up against the powerful Saunders High School._

 **Lockheed P-38E Lightning  
A long-range twin-engined American fighter.  
Very unique twin-boom design makes this fighter immediately recognizable.**

They mainly operate P-38s. The _Lightning_ holds the distinction of being the only American fighter to remain in production throughout the entire duration of America's involvement in World War Two. They're excellent fighters known for their ease of flying!

Moreover, our opponent has twice as many aircraft as we do. _Bubi,_ how do you plan to fight them?

 _I'm certain we'll have to use teamwork to do so. Towards victory, Start!_

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, four aircraft shot out from its brightness, and the screen split into four to track them all.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most sections of the aircraft were shown from a left-hand view. The top-left aircraft had an engine cowl with exhaust stacks on its lower side. A supercharger intake was above the stacks, sticking out into the airstream. The propeller was equipped with a very small spinner.

The top-right aircraft had a circular engine cowl with exhaust burns visible along its rear and on the fuselage behind it. A cannon barrel was visible in the wing root. The cowl had been equipped with a large spinner.

The bottom-left aircraft had an engine cowl with exhaust stacks along the top signifying a V engine. There was a large radiator 'bath' underneath the engine. The propeller had a small spinner, and the beginnings of some spats could be seen underneath the radiator bath.

The bottom-right aircraft had a large engine cowling with exhaust stacks along the bottom of the sides and had an elbow-shaped supercharger intake above the stacks. Underneath the cowl was an oil cooler. There was a large propeller spinner that the propeller was housed within. The fuselage could be seen on the other side of the nacelle, and a large gun barrel extended from it.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the planes was then shown from the left-front. The top-left plane was Erich's Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-4. It was painted in a German camouflage for Western Europe, with dark green wings, a dark green stripe along the fuselage top extending from nose to tail, and sky blue undersides and fuselage sides.

The top-right plane was Aprikose's Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-4. It was painted in a German camouflage for the Eastern Front, with a green-gray stereoscopic pattern along the top side and a very light blue along the bottom.

The bottom-left plane was Ron's Kawasaki Ki-10-II. It was painted in a Japanese camouflage that covered the entire plane in a very light green.

The bottom-right plane was Wolf's and Leonidas' Messerschmitt Me 410 A-1/U4. It was painted in a German camouflage from 1943, with a gray-dark turquoise stereoscopic pattern on the top and a sky blue underside.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the Bf 109, Fw 190, Ki-10, and Me 410 was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the _Emil, Würger,_ Japanese sesquiplane, and _Hornisse_ was then shown.

 ** _Part of_ Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_ Sabaton _._ _Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	11. Kapitel Sechs

_**To the Skies See Ooarai Rise**_

 _ **Kapitel Sechs**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and another American boy were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Lemu was shown along with two other boys that looked similar, with black, neatly combed hair and an English appearance. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

One of the P-38E pilots saw something fly across the sun, and he strained his eyes to try and see it better. He saw the form of a twin-engine aircraft with a really long gun barrel diving down on him.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"Jesus!" the pilot cried.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

" _Angriff!_ " Wolf commanded over Ooarai's comms as he descended upon the surprised P-38s. He opened fire with the massive 50 mm BK 5 as the Bf 109 and F4F joined him in the attack. The Me 410's shot connected with one of the P-38s and tore off the entire left wing from the cockpit on. The pilot quickly bailed out of the aircraft, and he soon pulled a parachute along with the red smoke trail of defeat. Once again, it looked like the trail was coming out of his ass.

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

"Dammit, fuck you too!" the other P-38 pilot said as he tried to escape the Ooarai fighters.

 _(Retreat)_

Red tracers sailed past it as the F4F shifted its focus to the remaining _Lightning_ in an attempt to shoot it down. The P-38, though, managed to get out of range and save itself.

" _Verdammt,_ so close!" Matthias said in frustration.

 ** _Erreichen des Höhepunkts unserer ersten Schlacht!_**

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

On the Leopold, the wrecked P-38 was seen. It was in the middle of one of the clearings.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

" _Yeah!_ " the other Ooarai pilots could be heard rejoicing in their victory.

"Okay everyone," Erich gathered their attention over the conference call. "I'm real proud of you all. But we still need to get their marked man. So next..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Up above at around 30,000 feet, Ray was trying to pick up the trail of the Ooarai _Jagdwaffe._ He was unsuccessful so far.

"Come on, don't get full of yourselves," he commented as he continued searching the skies. He was flying at a low speed to get as much coverage in as possible. He didn't find anything, so he then went into deep thought.

"Everyone, head to the enemy airstrip," he eventually spoke up over Saunders' channels.

" _What's going on?_ " he heard Chuck over the radio.

"Try and see if any enemies are there."

" _Are you sure about that? It sounds really risky._ "

"I'm not, but it's the only place I can think of now where they may be."

Over with Chuck's fighters, he received Ray's reply and responded accordingly with a competitive smile. "Okay!"

He then ordered his fighters. "All fighters, let's go!" They obeyed and followed Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere at relatively low altitude, the five-strong Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ was flying through the air as their leader came up with a plan.

"We need some way to get up to that altitude without being detected in the process," Erich contemplated over the conference call.

" _Hey, Bubi,_ " Nathan was heard entering the conversation. " _Looks like nine of their fighters just started towards the airstrip._ "

Erich widened his eyes in enlightenment. "Everyone at the airstrip, hide your vehicles away! Wait until they start scouring the airstrip to open fire on them."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Chuck and his squadron arrived at the airstrip at relatively low altitude. They were now scouring the airfield and the surrounding area for any Ooarai fighters.

Chuck thought he saw something. Multiple flashes then erupted from the area as cannon rounds streamed toward him.

"Dammit, taking fire!" he broadcast over the radio as he jinxed his P-38E in an effort to avoid the fire.

" _From what?!"_ Ray was heard asking.

"Triple-A!"

At his position from 30,000 feet, Ray was now contemplating what he just learned.

"So they're _not_ there," he determined. "Well, where the hell could they be then?"

Ray was trying to think when he noticed a plane pull up to his left. It was Ron's Ki-10. The two American pilots stared at each other as they flew side-by-side for several seconds before Ron pointed his finger downward and started to dive down.

Ray snapped out of it. "We're getting that fucker!" he said to his radar operator.

"But shouldn't we notify the Squadron Leader?" the short radar operator responded.

"I don't fucking care, let's just get that goddamned fighter!" He then followed the Ki-10 down.

Ray fired a short unaimed burst at the retreating Japanese sesquiplane, but he missed.

Meanwhile, Ron was reporting back on the situation. "I got to the enemy marked man!" he informed. "He's following me down!"

Erich thought over this information. He then responded, "Keep getting him to follow you! Do whatever you may need to ensure it! You may use _Düppel_ if needed!"

Up higher, the P-38M fired another burst, but the Ki-10 evaded with a quick split-s. After stabilizing, Ron then stepped up in his cockpit with a racquet in hand and a ball of some kind of black substance in the other as his plane continued straight. He threw up the ball and quickly smashed it with his racquet. The substance hurled to the P-38M that had followed. The ball exploded in mid-air in front of the American night fighter and unleashed several small black strips of paper backed with aluminum.

The P-38M unleashed a small burst in surprise at the explosion, but the burst did not connect.

"What is this shit?!" Ray exclaimed upon seeing the substance literally blow up in front of him.

In his Ki-10, Ron was taunting the other American pilot.

"Hah!" he laughed with a wicked grin. "Those smashes won't faze me!"

Somewhat in response, the P-38M tried getting into a firing position again.

"Um, Ray?" the _Night Lightning_ pilot heard from the rear canopy.

"What is it, Shortie?!"

"The radar's being really screwy right now. It's showing a ton of returns from directly ahead."

"But there's nothing but that pathetic biplane ahead!"

"Well, why's it doing this then?"

"I don't know, and I don't care! Just fix it if it bugs you!"

Meanwhile, Ron had continued dragging the P-38M down lower. He decided to provoke Ray again and forced the American night fighter to overshoot. He then fired a short burst as the P-38M crossed over his path. He struck it, but he didn't do any discernible damage.

Ray was evidently provoked as he aggressively tried to follow the Ki-10. "Oh, you're fucking going down, you bitch!" He then sprayed a burst of fire at the Japanese sesquiplane, but the burst missed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile down on the ground, the I-Go otsu was leading the M4A1 (76) to the Ooarai _Panzerwaffe's_ trap.

Miho was busy commanding her forces, "I-Go is here. We're attacking! _Rabbit_ and _Hippo,_ stay on _Turtle. Messer,_ be ready."

" _Loud and clear,_ " she heard Anton over the conference call.

From within the M4A1 (76), Alisa was just informed that the smoke was clearing, and she decided to take a look out of her cupola. She saw Ooarai's StuG III, M3, and _Panzer_ 38(t) up ahead driving toward her.

Alisa was shocked by the sight of Ooarai's _Panzerwaffe_ and she searched her sides as well. She found the _Panzer_ IV waiting to her left in ambush. She also got a good look in the distance and saw the infamous 88 mm Flak gun in the plains to her one o'clock as it waited with its dreaded gun pointed at her.

"Stop, stop!" Alisa commanded in desperation as the Sherman halted. The _Panzer_ IV fired and barely missed the front of her M4A1 (76). The _Acht-Acht_ also fired, and the shot connected, but unluckily it ricocheted off the edge of the turret.

"Retreat, retreat!" Everyone in the Sherman had their ears ringing from the large-caliber round ricocheting off the tank. They were disoriented quite a bit, but they still tried to fulfill Alisa's command as best as they could.

Alisa then got on the radio as the Ooarai _Panzerwaffe_ began its assault. "All the Ooarai tanks are coming for us!" She then broke away to order her gunner to shoot a target. "Get that eighty-eight! Before it mauls us!"

The gunner obeyed and opened up the 7.62 mm M1919A4 Browning machine gun. She then fired with the 76 mm gun and struck the FAMO. The FAMO's white flag then popped up in defeat.

On the German heavy halftrack, the crew was once again in a bad way.

"Man, that sucks hard," Anton eventually spoke up with a bit of pain in his voice.

XXXXXXXXXX

From up above, Erich was observing the chase as his other fighters approached from above and ahead of the P-38M. "Ki-10 is here," he broadcast over the ongoing conference call. "We're going to attack. _Wildkatze-Fünf_ and _Hornisse-Vier,_ stay close and protect _Würger-Zwei._ " From the right of the scene, he began his own attack as he dove after the American night fighter.

In front of the P-38M, Ray tried to shoot the Ki-10 again when it unexpectedly pulled up. Ray then got a good view of Ooarai's Me 410, F4F, and Fw 190 that were poised to attack.

Ray's eyes widened in great terror at the sight. He then looked around and found the Bf 109 diving towards him from his left. He sharply pulled up to avoid the burst fired at him, and he maneuvered his plane in an effort to avoid the attacks from his front.

"All of the Ooarai fighters are attacking me!" Ray desperately called out over the radio. He then fired off a desperate burst at a plane that crossed his flight path, but he missed his shots.

Meanwhile, Chuck was busy responding from further away. "Wait a sec, you said you couldn't find them. What the hell happened?"

"Well, they probably figured out that I was jamming their comms and decided to return the favor to my radar," Ray responded with meek nervousness.

" _You idiot!_ " he heard Chuck yell over the radio. Ray had to take the headset away from his ears because of the volume of the yell. Even then, he still winced in reflex to hearing the booming voice of his angry Squadron Leader.

"I'm sorry!"

From Chuck's P-38E, he was obviously angry judging by his face as he continued addressing Ray. "What did I say about always fighting fairly?!" He then grunted in discontempt.

Ray was still trying to shake off the Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ when he heard Chuck again. " _Just get outta there! Quickly!_ "

"Yes, sir!" Ray acknowledged as he chose to dive to the deck.

Chuck was now thinking over what he should do. "It'd be unfair to attack them in full force after that jamming business." Chuck then came up with a solution as evidenced by his change in expression. "So let's match their numbers."

He then got on the radio to address the rest of his team that followed. "There are five enemies out there. Only three of you will follow me. Christian, you're with me!"

Within the P-63's cockpit, Christian, the pilot, was chewing on some gum. He heard Chuck's order and grew a small competitive smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

The situation in the air was being broadcast on the Leopold, and everyone was reacting to it in their own way.

In the Saint Gloriana camp, the Northern Irish ground crew member turned to the Mk IX pilot. "This was unexpected," he commented.

The Mk IX pilot chuckled a bit before replying, "It's like one of those American police chases."

In the opened cockpit of his grounded Mitsubishi F-2, Muto started laughing out loud at the situation. "This is so good. I love it! This is hilarious!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ was still chasing the P-38M as they got some shots in.

In the P-38M's cockpit, Ray was busy trying to avoid the shots fired at him as he tried to lighten the mood. "There's no way this old bird will go down!" A burst of tracer fire sailed past his right. "They built 10,000 of these great flyers! They were so good they continued to serve around the world for the next 20 years after the war ended! It's fast and maneuverable! It's piss-easy to fly, too!"

Multiple tracers continued to periodically come close to Ray's fighter.

"Even the biggest idiot in the world could fly this thing, because it came with a foolproof manual and was extremely forgiving!"

One short burst of machine gun fire managed to hit the fleeing _Night Lightning_ , and it greatly startled the crew inside.

"Not to be rude, but that's no longer boasting!" Shortie was heard saying.

"Shut up!"

The P-38M was still fleeing from the Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ , and the Bf 109 and Me 410 were leading the attacks against the American night fighter.

From down below, more people were watching the ongoing fight-turned-chase. Some from the crowd spoke up.

"Nice!"

"Keep up the pressure!"

From the Schwarzwaldspitze camp, the four Germans were also watching the battle unfold.

"In a way," the blond-haired German began, "this is very unexpected."

Alfred remained silent as he continued watching the fight with his everlasting lack of expression.

In the air, Ooarai's _Jagdwaffe_ continued their sporadic attacks against the P-38M as they came ever closer to landing lethal hits.

Ray spoke up again. "Why're we being chased by those pieces of dog shit?!" he then tried acquiring a firing position on one of the enemy fighters as he tried to force them to overshoot. "Our team is in a whole different league from yours!" Ray proceeded to let out a burst as the Bf 109 crossed over his path. He missed. "What the hell is with those fighters?! They're so small you can't fucking hit 'em! Just one burst would shred any of them apart!" Ray continued to try and evade the onslaught of fire. "Who the hell do those jackasses think they are?! Those pathetic beings don't even belong in this competition! Their school's gonna get shut down anyway! Just fucking die already!"

Erich passed the P-38M again, and he saw the pilot point at him and make a slashing motion across his neck. He pointed so violently he ended up banging on his canopy a bit. Erich chuckled at the American's display. "Well, I guess he's mad now."

On the Leopold on the ground, Saunders' fighter force could be seen approaching the rear of the scuffle from above. Some spectators observed the scene.

"Saunders has arrived."

"Ooarai is in a tough spot now."

In the air, Erich was issuing orders to his team. "Everyone, remember _Dictum Three._ I can't emphasize its importance enough now. We need to make sure we don't run out of ammo before we shoot him down."

The Bf 109 was leading the Me 410, the F4F, the Ki-10, and the Fw 190 in that order in a flying column of sorts. That was the closest to a formation they resembled, as they were operating in a very disorganized fashion.

From the back in his Fw 190, Aprikose was chewing on another strip of bacon from his bag. He then got on comms for a quick transmission, "Hang in there."

At the front, Erich was still observing the P-38M through his _Reflexvisier_ or 'Revi' gunsight.

In the fleeing _Night Lightning,_ Ray was still in disrepair. "Why does Veronica like that guy?! Why can't she ever notice me?!"

Soon after, one aircraft came blazing through the Ooarai cluster of fighters at extremely high speed, much faster than a P-38 could ever dive as it fired a large-caliber gun. As it climbed away, it was recognizable as the P-63A-10.

" _What was that?_ " Wolf was heard asking over comms.

"P-63," Erich replied.

" _That was really fast!_ " Matthias was heard saying.

Erich then tried as best he could to look to his rear. He could make out three other P-38s that the P-63 was now heading towards.

"Just four of them?" he wondered. "Well, this seems to be the limit of how far the P-63 can dive without locking up, that is if he wants to have time to aim. We're relatively safe now."

 _Crack of the lightning splitting the ground  
Thunder is sounding,  
Artillery pounding!  
Wrath of the Nazis cast on Bastogne  
Facing their forces alone!_

The four American fighters then started to descend toward the Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ to relieve their marked man. The P-63 trailed behind the three P-38Es as they began their approach in a diamond-like formation.

 _Alone!_

In the P-38M, Ray and his radar operator noticed their allies coming to their aide. "Finally!" Ray exclaimed in great relief.

 _Alone!_

"All right! Yeah!" Shortie similarly reacted.

 _Sent from the skies  
Jumped into the unknown  
The march to Berlin has begun  
Spearhead the charge  
Surrounded by foes!  
Eagles are leading the way_

"We'll pay them back a hundred fold!" Ray proclaimed as he fired at the Bf 109 that had crossed his path again. He missed his burst.

 _France!  
Is still under  
Enemy rule!  
Push!  
Axis retreat!_

Meanwhile, the three P-38Es opened fire as they descended upon the Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_. They missed, but they came close to hitting their mark. They climbed back up to regain altitude and prepare for another attack.

 _Thrown towards Arnhem,  
A bitter defeat  
They're stretched out just one bridge too far  
Turn of the tide,  
It's breaking away!  
Losing momentum, retreat_

In his 109, Erich was giving more orders over comms. " _Wildkatze-Fünf_ and _Orkan-Drei,_ lead them away from us. _Hornisse-Vier_ and _Messer-Ein_ will continue after the P-38M."

 _Go!  
To Bastogne!  
The crossroads must hold!  
Stand!  
Alone in the cold!_

In response, the F4F and Ki-10 broke away from the group as they pulled up to intercept the Americans.

 _Crack of the lightning splitting the ground  
Thunder is sounding,  
Artillery pounding!  
Wrath of the Nazis cast on Bastogne  
Facing their forces alone!_

"This time, I won't run!" Matthias stated with determination as the two Ooarai fighters approached the American force.

 _Alone!_

Within the Me 410, Wolf and Leonidas were on comms with their buddies discussing historical references again.

 _Alone!_

"This reminds me of the _Stuka_ attacks over Arras!" Wolf started.

 _Dig your own foxholes  
Or dig your own grave  
The storm is about to begin  
The siege has begun,  
There's nowhere to run!  
Panzerkampfwagen emerge_

" _No, it's more like the Battle of Breitenfeld,_ " Gustav was heard over comms.

 _Tanks!  
And mortars are  
Shaking the ground!  
Prey!  
Of man and machine!_

" _You mean the Peninsula Campaign!_ " Abe said over comms.

 _Crack of the lightning splitting the ground  
Thunder is sounding,  
Artillery pounding!  
Wrath of the Nazis cast on Bastogne  
Facing their forces alone!_

"That's it!" the other three exclaimed.

 _Chill of the winter  
Bite to the bone  
And Christmas is drawing near_

In his Fw 190, Aprikose lined up for a quick shot on one of the P-38Es that wasn't contained by the F4F and Ki-10, but he missed. "I really need to figure out how to shoot better," he mused. He then picked out a strip of jerky from his bag. "But what a great fight!" he said again in his carefree tone.

 _Soldiers are freezing,  
The death toll increasing  
They're dying in their holes_

On the ground, the spectators were watching with great anxiety.

 _There's no surrender  
There's no retreat!  
The Wehrmacht is drawing near_

In the British camp, the Northern Irish ground crew member was closely watching and noting the battle. "Ooarai is in a tough spot," he commented.

 _There's no reinforcements  
They're fighting all alone!_

The Mk IX pilot turned to him. "In a sandwich, it's not the bread that's most delicious. It's the cucumber inside," he told him.

"Sorry?"

"The filling is the best part."

In the air, Ron was lining up for a shot on one of the P-38Es.

 _Sent from the skies  
Ended up in Bastogne  
As easy, as hard as they get  
Nazi command  
Request and demand!  
Offer surrender, declined_

"Let's go!" he called out as he opened fire. Soon after, though, his Ki-10 was annihilated by the American fighters, and it began trailing various trails. One of them was the red smoke trail of defeat. The others were fuel vapors, coolant, and oil. His plane was barely holding together now, because of all the holes in it.

 _Nuts!  
The general's  
Word echo clear!  
Nuts!  
The Nazis shall hear!_

Erich barely caught the brief fight. " _Orkan-Drei,_ are you alright?" he checked in.

 _Crack of the lightning splitting the ground  
Thunder is sounding,  
Artillery pounding!  
Wrath of the Nazis cast on Bastogne  
Facing their forces alone!_

" _I'm alright!_ " he heard Ron report. " _Sorry for getting shot down, though!_ "

 _Crack of the lightning splitting the ground  
Thunder is sounding,  
Artillery pounding!  
Wrath of the Nazis cast on Bastogne  
Facing their forces alone!_

Further up, the P-63 began to dive again. Christian was in the cockpit, still chewing gum, as he lined up a shot on the F4F. He only fired one shot, but the single HEFI-T shell from the 37 mm M10 cannon was enough to obliterate the American naval fighter. The F4F was briefly set ablaze, but the self-sealing fuel tanks put out the fire as the engine succumbed to the damage from the shot and shut down. Its red smoke then tripped.

" _Sorry, that bullet-like plane got me!_ " Matthias reported over comms.

Erich was silent as he thought for a bit. He then spoke more to himself, "F4F's down, too."

Aprikose had gone for the P-38M, but he overshot and the _Night Lightning_ fired off a brief burst. The burst missed but it forced the Fw 190 to seek safety. Two of the P-38Es dived again and opened fire on the three-strong Ooarai _Jagdwaffe,_ but they did not land any hits.

They climbed again and got out of reach.

From the ground, the German camp was still observing.

"It's only a matter of time now," the blond-haired guy remarked.

In Ooarai's three remaining fighters, the aircrews were beginning to show signs of morale loss as they started gaining a hopeless look.

In the P-38M, Ray was gloating again with a devious look, "It's like I said before! You're just annoying little ants! Time for you to get crushed!"

Back with Ooarai's fighters, the Me 410 moved behind the Fw 190 as it prepared to act as a shield of sorts with its turrets. Over comms, the history boys were again discussing amongst each other.

" _Now we belong to the ages,_ " Abe was heard over comms.

"This is our death defending our nation," Wolf remarked.

" _Stormaktstid til ända,_ " Gustav said over comms.

"This is no time for last words!" Leonidas spoke up.

Two P-38Es performed another pass and forced the Ooarai fighters to evade. The Americans climbed again and put themselves out of reach again.

In the Fw 190, Aprikose wasn't his usual carefree self. He was now looking rather morbid about the situation the team was in.

In his Bf 109, Erich's mind was busy as ever as he strived to think of any ways to achieve victory. He was looking to the skies as he tried finding any possible way to attack with effect.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three Ooarai fighters were still getting suppressed by the P-38Es. Erich's Bf 109 fired off a brief burst from its two 7.92 mm MG 17s at the P-38M, but he did not notice any signs of a hit.

The third P-38E went into an attack and fired off a brief burst at the Fw 190. This burst struck the _Würger_ with a few shots, but it was not enough to bring down the rugged German fighter. Aprikose was jolted back to reality with the shots, though.

He then got on comms again. " _They're getting real close, now! That last one hit me a bit!_ " he said relatively calmly but with urgency.

Erich was thinking in his Bf 109, and he finally gave out more orders. "Everyone, remain calm and continue the attacks. The enemy's not firing for effect, they're just trying to unnerve us. Don't let that happen. Instead, focus on the attacks. If we get him, we win. We can't give up, or we lose!"

Two P-38Es attacked again, but their attacks missed as Ooarai performed evasive.

In the Me 410, Wolf was musing, "If we give up..."

"... we lose," Aprikose continued in his Fw 190.

Erich's mind was continuing to race as he led his fighters. He soon heard someone over the comms link. " _Bubi, don't give up!_ " Anton had spoken.

" _Yeah, don't give up! There's still a chance!_ " Herz was heard.

" _Don't let them get to you, Bubi!_ " Nathan also quipped.

" _Just keep trying! If you don't get them at first, keep trying until you do!_ " Anton suggested. " _That's how girl-chasing works, too!_ "

"I'll probably only have one shot to do this..." Erich said more to himself.

He looked to the P-38M still maneuvering to avoid the incoming Ooarai attacks, and he then looked to the P-38Es coming to attack from above. He then got an idea. "Shoot them from above... let's do it."

Erich then waited for the P-38Es to attack again, and he pulled up as the Americans came close and opened up their buzz-saw-like armaments. He climbed above the chase-turned-desperate last stand, but not without being spotted.

"Death from above, Ray!" Chuck informed over the radio from his viewpoint.

Ray was notably unnerved by Chuck's information.

" _Christian, I'm counting on you,_ " Chuck said again.

"Yes, sir," Christian responded. He then broke off from Saunders' main attacking force to pursue the Bf 109.

Erich looked back as best he could, and he saw the P-63 getting closer. The plane then dived on him. Erich pulled up to meet the American fighter and try to throw their aim off. It worked as Christian's shot sailed behind the 109. The _Messer_ continued to fly on and try to attack the P-38M as the P-63 regained altitude after the failed attack. Within the _Kingcobra's_ cockpit, Christian clenched his teeth in frustration as he stalked the Bf 109.

Down below them, the rest of the Ooarai fighters had forced the P-38M to be firmly on the defensive as they caught up to it. It was too risky to take it on, as the other P-38Es were right behind them ready to pounce.

Above the action, Erich was getting closer to the P-38M because of the action occurring below, and he was trying to get into a firing position. "I have to decide this before that P-63 comes back for me," he said to himself. He positioned himself above the _Night Lightning_ and then dove on it.

The P-63 began a dive shortly before Erich, and he was catching the 109. Christian clenched his teeth again as he lined up a shot.

At the same time, Erich and Christian opened fire on their respective targets. The 20 mm _Minengeschoßen_ fired by the two MG FF/Ms of the Bf 109 struck the P-38M, and just slightly later the P-63's attack struck the _Messer._

Trailing various fluids, the P-38M started to trail red smoke, as well. Ray looked back in horror at the red smoke as its implications sunk in.

At the same time, Chuck was preparing a shot on the Me 410. The Me 410's aircrew, along with Aprikose in his Fw 190, were looking up at the Bf 109 that had swept through as it trailed red smoke as well.

" _Ooarai High School,_ " the announcer began, " _wins!_ "

At that statement, the crowd erupted into cheers. Christian let out a sigh as he collapsed into his seat in the P-63. The tension finally did him in.

Erich, in the meantime, greatly relaxed in his seat at the sound of his victory. As his engine shut down, he eventually landed his fighter in the middle of the clearing where the _Panzerkraft_ match had been decided. He found the Type 94 with Ron aboard and the M15 CGMC with Matthias aboard approach him. They called out various things.

"Hey!"

" _Staffelkapitän_ Hartmann!"

"We won!"

"Nice attack!"

Erich found himself smiling at the sight until he heard the Me 410 and Fw 190 fly overhead. Aprikose then performed a victory roll before the two German fighters came to land alongside their fighter comrade. Everyone from the _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ teams came out to celebrate in the clearing now occupied by their vehicles.

Erich climbed out of his Bf 109 and spotted Miho with her friends. He started toward them.

"Hey!" Erich called out to Miho.

Miho turned and saw Erich walking up to her. As he got to her, he gave her a great hug as he spun her around and laughed. She returned the hug as best she could as she also laughed in glee.

"Awesome job! I knew you could do it!" he told her after he set her down again. He then addressed her in a more heartfelt way. "You did _great._ " He finished off with a genuine smile, and Miho found it impossible to not smile in response.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good game!" everyone from all four teams said to each other in the post-match exchanges.

Afterwards, Erich's crew was reveling in the applause from the crowd.

"What an applause," Herz remarked in awe.

"Yeah, we won!" Anton proclaimed with excitement.

"I can't believe we beat all those _Lightnings!_ " Nathan also chimed.

"Hey, are you the Squadron Leader?" the group heard. They saw Chuck approaching them, more specifically Erich.

"Yes, I am," Erich responded with his everlasting smile.

Chuck's smile grew. "Man, that was great!" he excitedly said as he offered a high-five. Erich took it up, and they both high-fived with great excitement. "I didn't expect such a lively and adrenaline pumping match!"

Meanwhile, the FAMO crew was looking on in confusion at the display.

"I have a question, though," Erich spoke up.

"What's that?" Chuck replied.

"Why did you only bring four fighters?"

"So we'd be evenly matched."

"Why, though?"

"That's _Jägermeistern!_ " Chuck said as he winked. He then waved a finger around. "This isn't war. Our planes will spit us out of them if we treat it as such."

Erich briefly chuckled at Chuck's statement.

"Anywho," Chuck continued with a hand on the back of his head, "sorry for all that jamming business."

Erich shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry about it. We would've lost anyway had you taken everyone with you."

"But we didn't and you didn't." Chuck offered a handshake.

Erich reciprocated and shook hands with him. "Thanks a lot for a great match."

Immediately after, Kay and Miho came up beside them. Kay then spoke up, "Hey! Are you the Squadron Leader?"

"Yes, I am," Erich turned to reply.

Kay continued with a smile. "Tell that eighty-eight crew that they've got guts. That was exhilarating knowing they were there to ruin our day."

Erich laughed, and eventually Miho, Kay, and Chuck joined in.

"You're evil, man!" Chuck praised as he laughed.

In the British camp, the Northern Irish boy was still in awe over the match result. The Mk IX pilot was calmly sipping tea in the meanwhile.

In the German camp, everyone was prepared to head out. The blond-haired guy then made a comment, "They're too laid-back." He then walked off and left Alfred to continue watching the aftermath.

Back at the post-match exchange, Chuck was back at his team's side waving back to Erich and his team. He then approached his side before stopping and putting a hand on Ray's shoulder.

Chuck lost his smile as he stated in a serious tone, "We're gonna talk about this later." He then walked off.

Ray looked down in defeat. "Goddammit," he muttered in defeat.

"That's what you get for being so obvious with your shit," Christian responded by his side.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the sun was setting, Erich's group, now in their school uniforms in one of the large plains, saw the American fighters flying overhead to their next stop, and the scene appeared breathtaking.

A short bit later, Anton spoke up, "Well, let's head back now, yeah? How about we get some food to celebrate?"

"That sounds good," David replied.

Just then, an alarm sound was heard and drew everyone's attention.

"Um, David, your phone?" Anton implied.

David picked his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" Anton asked.

"I don't recognize the number," David replied. He then answered the call. "Hello?" He then slightly widened his eyes. "What?... Okay." He then hung up.

"What's up?"

David's hand started trembling a bit. "It's nothing." His phone then slipped through his fingers to the ground.

"Well, it doesn't look like nothing now!" Anton said as he immediately grew suspicious of what transpired over the phone.

David was silent for a bit before he spoke up. "Brother was attacked. He's in the hospital."

Everyone present widened their eyes, and some gasped in shock.

"You should head there right away!" Herz suggested.

"But how'll we get all the way back to Ooarai from here?!" Anton asked.

"The ship isn't taking us back there for a very long time," Erich noted.

"We'd have to catch a flight there!" Nathan added.

David then grew a determined look as he started stretching.

"David," Erich tried getting his attention.

"What are you doing, David?" Anton asked.

"I'll run all the way there if I must," David answered. He was about to take off running when Herz stopped and held him back.

"Please wait, David!" he told him.

"Take the transport we took here," they heard a mature German voice say from their left. They all turned to find Alfred and the blond-haired guy present. Erich noticed them and widened his eyes slightly in surprise before narrowing them slightly.

"Hurry," Alfred spoke up again.

" _Aber, Staffelkapitän! Warum?!_ " the blond-haired guy asked in disbelief.

Alfred turned to face him " _Das ist ein Teil von Jägermeistern._ "

Erich raised an eyebrow at his brother's words.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, everyone besides the blond-haired guy was standing some distance behind a massive four-engined transport aircraft, a Junkers Ju 290 A-1, as the large aircraft started its four BMW 801 engines.

Alfred was on the radio with the blond-haired guy, who was piloting the aircraft. "I trust you to perform this task," he informed.

" _Jawohl,_ " the reply from the pilot was heard. He then lowered the plane's _Trapoklappe_ ramp.

Alfred turned to David. "Hurry up, go," he told him as he gestured to the plane.

David looked at him for a bit before he nodded and walked forward to the large _Dessauer._

Anton eventually ran forward, as well. "I'm going too!" he called out.

As Anton ran to the plane, Alfred was walking away from it, but he walked by Erich on his way.

" _Dankeschön,_ " Erich said to him without any expression as he passed by.

The large Ju 290 then increased its power as it headed down the improvised airstrip before slowly becoming airborne and flying away from the group heading west. Erich's group continued staring at the large _Dessauer_ until it was no longer visible.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the student council office the next day, there was a tournament board displaying the results of the first round matches thus far.

The results were as follows. Number 1 Viking Fisheries High School of Norway defeated number 2 Koala Forest High School of Australia. Number 3 Pravda High School of Russia had yet to face its opponent, number 4 Bonple High School of Poland. Number 5 Maginot Academy of France had yet to face number 6 Anzio High School of Italy. The multinational Ooarai, number 8, had defeated the Americans of Saunders, number 7. Number 10 Saint Gloriana High School of Britain defeated number 9 BC Freedom High School of France. Number 11 Yogurt Academy of Bulgaria had yet to take on its opponent, number 12 Waffle Academy of Belgium. Number 13 Schwarzwaldspitze High School of Germany had yet to take on number 14 Chi-Ha-Tan Academy of Japan. Number 16 Jatkaminen High School of Finland defeated its opponent, number 15 Blue Division High School of Spain.

In the office, the student council was discussing the matches remaining around the table as they sat in chairs.

"Pravda High School's first match takes place tomorrow," Pfirsich noted, "and Schwarzwaldspitze High School's is the day after."

"Well, they'll win easily," Aprikose dismissed from his position.

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the Eastern European countryside the next day, a thrashed and beaten PZL P.7a was slowly gliding to lower altitude as it dragged a red smoke trail behind. Behind it, and soaring above, were four fighters of Russian design, all painted in a Soviet summer camouflage with a topside covered in an alternating dark blue and lighter blue camouflage and the bottom side painted a sky blue lighter than all the other colors. On the lower wings, fuselage sides, and tailfin was a marking with a red background and featuring two overlapping steel squares crossed over with a T-square and a small pair of scissors above. Overall, it bore a noticeable resemblance to the hammer and sickle.

In the leading fighter was a tall Russian boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black pants with a zipped-up brown leather pilot's jacket of Soviet origin. The jacket bore the Russian tricolor on a shoulder patch. This was most likely Pravda's _Jägermeistern_ uniform.

In the Polish fighter, the pilot was not at all happy as evidenced by his deep scowl at the Russian fighters.

"No matter, we'll get our revenge soon enough," the pilot tensely began to himself. He then grew a vengeful smile. "Just wait until the Pre-war Games. We'll pay them back for _everything._ "

XXXXXXXXXX

The day after above one of the mountainous areas of Japan, a Bf 109 G-6, covered in the German tropical camouflage and with a distinct black tulip painted on the nose along with a black number 1 on the fuselage side and with Iron Cross markings, was seen climbing away from several crippled Japanese Mitsubishi A6Ms that were trailing red smoke.

The pilot of the 109 was revealed to be Alfred wearing a similar outfit as Erich would wear, but with some changes. Instead of a black jacket, he wore a black _Luftwaffe_ trench coat with red details that was left open and showed off his red button-up shirt underneath. He also had the black, red, and gold tricolor of Germany on a shoulder patch. This was evidently Schwarzwaldspitze's _Jägermeistern_ uniform.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing an open-faced engine cowl with no propeller spinner. Exhaust marks around the edge of the cowl flaps identified the engine as being a radial engine.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing the plane as Matthias' Grumman F4F-3. It was painted in a navy blue for the top surfaces and a cream-like white for the lower surfaces.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the F4F was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the _Wildcat_ was then shown.

 ** _Part of_ Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Next time on _To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_ : Anzio ist der nächste bis!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_ Sabaton _._ _Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	12. FR 3

**_Nathan McBraun's Fighter Roundtable, Eh!_**

 ** _Kapitel Drei_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Welcome to Nathan McBraun's Fighter Roundtable, Eh!

 **Kapitel Drei**

Good day everyone! This is your infiltrator for recon, Nathan McBraun! Here, I'll tell you all about the P-38s and P-63 that Saunders High School uses, along with the beauty of American mass production!

America, currently the world's greatest military power, had also been a part of the rapid development of fighter aircraft in the 1930s. However, as the war began and the British sought to acquire more fighters from them, the Americans ended up falling behind.

As reports from the British continued coming in, America realized their fighters needed to be more heavily armed. However, America would've been forced to wait if they wanted to introduce newer faster fighters that were being developed at the time, so they chose to improve their existing fighters first.

The F4F that we at Ooarai refer to as _Wildkatze-Fünf_ was a part of this group of improved fighters!

 **Grumman F4F-3  
Country of Origin: America  
Manufacturer: Grumman  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Pratt & Whitney R-1830-76 twin-row radial, air-cooled, 14-cylinder, ~1,200 hp (895 kW)**

 **Weight: ~3,367 kg loaded (7,423 lb)  
Length: ~8.76 m (28 ft 9 in)  
Wingspan: ~11.58 m (38 ft)  
Height: ~3.6 m (11 ft 9 in)  
Wing Area: ~24.2 sq m (260.5 sq ft)**

The F4F is unique as it originally started out as a biplane design with the XF4F-1!

 **Top Speed: ~330 mph at ~21,000 ft (531 kmh at 6,431 m), ~281 mph at sea level (452 kmh)  
Armament: x4 12.7 mm M2 Browning machine guns in wings (450 rounds per gun)  
Rate of Climb: ~2,303 ft/min (11.7 m/s)**

It was quickly seen, however, that the monoplane layout was far superior, and Grumman chose to go in that direction with the XF4F-2. But they went back to the drawing board after their second design was judged to be inferior to Brewster's F2A. They then designed what would be known as the F4F-3.

Now normally, a fighter should have a high thrust-to-weight ratio to enable it to climb faster and have generally better characteristics across the board, but the F4F was not such a fighter. This one was a rather heavy bird when compared to how much power it had! But America chose to use it anyway in spite of these disadvantages, and these drawbacks would actually prove advantageous later on!

The first to use the F4F in service was actually the British, as they were hard-pressed for carrier-based fighters at the time. It was also because of the British demands that the armament ended up being increased further later on, something that American pilots rather disliked. In the Royal Navy, it was, for a long time, the only fighter usable from the smaller British carriers, and as such it was invaluable to the British!

The U.S. Navy finally adopted the type at the eve of their entry into the war, and correspondingly the F4F was immediately thrown into the fire. Against its main adversary, the A6M Zero, the F4F was outmatched in almost every possible way. But one area where the F4F excelled was survivability! The fighter was built very sturdily and was also equipped with armor and self-sealing fuel tanks. This is where all that extra weight in the F4F went! By comparison, the Zero had none of those!

Just like with the British, the F4F ended up serving the U.S. Navy for a decently long time at the front! It wasn't until 1943 that the F4F was finally replaced. As the F4F had inferior characteristics to the Zero, that meant it should have been vastly outmatched, right? Wrong!

Fully aware of the deficiencies of their fighters, the U.S. Navy instead sought to minimize those by developing better tactics. The most notable of these was the Thach Weave! This used at least a pair of fighters at its most basic level. Upon being dived on, the pair would cross over each other before turning back to each other. The idea was to have the enemy get onto the tail of one of the two, while the other free one would be able to take advantage and slip behind the enemy while he was trying to shoot down the other. It's much like a bait-and-hook tactic. Because of these reformed tactics, the F4F was still able to succeed against the vastly superior Zero!

Because of both its survivability and from reformed tactics, the F4F was capable of bringing victory for the American carrier fighter force during the critical 1942 period, even when they were pushed up against the wall by the more experienced Japanese pilots and their superior aircraft!

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the U.S. Army had finally managed to get their hands on one of the next-generation fighters being developed: the extremely distinct Lockheed P-38!

The P-38 was the first to provide the Americans with a faster _and_ more heavily armed fighter! As it was able to hit 400 mph in testing, it was certainly quick! Its armament was also decently heavy! While it only featured four M2 Brownings and one 20 mm cannon, little more than what is on the F4F, what made the armament so devastating was that it was centerline-mounted! With a centerline armament, there are no issues with gun convergence, unlike with wing-mounted guns like on the F4F. This means a P-38 can shoot targets from relatively far away along with those that are up in its face with just as much effectiveness either way!

 **Lockheed P-38E  
Country of Origin: America  
Manufacturer: Lockheed  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: x2 Allison V-1710-27/29 liquid-cooled V12, ~1,150 hp per engine (858 kW)**

 **Weight: ~6,543 kg loaded (14,425 lb)  
Length: ~11.53 m (37 ft 10 in)  
Wingspan: ~15.85 m (52 ft)  
Height: ~3.91 m (12 ft 10 in)  
Wing Area: ~30.43 sq m (327.55 sq ft)**

One thing to note about the P-38 is its counter-rotating engines!

 **Top Speed: ~395 mph at ~25,000 ft (636 kmh at 7,620 m), ~298 mph at sea level (480 kmh)  
Range: ~975 miles (1,569 km)  
Armament: 20 mm AN/M2 cannon (150 rounds), x4 12.7 mm M2 Browning machine guns (500 rounds per gun), all in center nacelle  
Rate of Climb: ~3,185 ft/min (16.2 m/s)  
Number Produced: ~210**

The engines were designed to rotate in opposite directions. This makes it so there's no engine torque to counter during take-off!

The biggest feature of this plane has to be the twin booms! Within them were the engines, landing gear, and the turbosuperchargers.

Oh, I guess I should discuss the use of turbosuperchargers over normal superchargers. The development of turbosuperchargers was emphasized by the U.S. Army, because they believed they had better performance fully developed than traditional superchargers did. This was later proven to be highly successful in American aircraft using radial engines, but for the inline engines, like those on the P-38, this was not the case. The installation of the turbosupercharger itself was quite difficult for inline engines.

But moving on, perhaps one of the other most notable parts of the P-38 is its long range! This is why it was loved in the Pacific, as it could actually get to the battlefields and back to their airfields! Other American aircraft couldn't do this for some time, which is one reason why the P-38 remained in production to the end of the war!

Another reason it was loved was because it was twin-engined! If one engine failed, the aircraft could be flown back on the other! Unfortunately, this was done a lot over Western Europe because of the unique conditions of that theater being extra hard on the engines.

As can be seen, the P-38 had its fair share of problems in its early variants. Perhaps the biggest problem was the infamous compressibility issue, which proved to be very time-consuming to solve. It makes me feel sorry for the early P-38s...

XXXXXXXXXX

Luckily, the later P-38M used as Saunders' marked man had these problems fixed!

As the war progressed, the P-38 was correspondingly given more powerful engines. But the design of the turbosupercharger intercoolers in the wing leading edges wasn't enough to dissipate the greater heat coming to the engines at higher boost levels. This came to a head with the P-38H over Western Europe. If a specific combination of engine settings were mistakenly set, the intercoolers could burst because of too high of an air temperature coming to the engines.

The solution to this: the chin radiators mounted from the P-38J onward! While the engines themselves were the same as on the H model, the more efficient cooling allowed them to be run at much higher power levels for far longer than before! This allowed for an increase in speed and rate of climb!

The later models were also equipped with flaps under the wings outboard of the engines that would extend in a dive. This was able to finally cure the long-standing compressibility problems!

Oh, I guess I should elaborate on compressibility a bit, shouldn't I? Well, compressibility was a phenomenon that resulted from the unique design of the P-38 combined with its high speed. In high-speed airflow, the center of lift ended up shifting back to the tailplane, which would put the aircraft into a steep, unrecoverable dive. This ended up being a real sore point for the P-38, as this problem took a lot of time and effort to solve. The designers ended up arriving at the diving flaps, and this solution ended up eliminating the problem entirely! They extended upon entering high-speed dives so as to keep the center of lift around the wing.

Unfortunately, the later models came too little, too late for those operating over Western Europe, as they had already chosen to re-equip with P-47s and P-51s. Thankfully, the P-38 was welcomed with open arms by those in the Mediterranean and the Pacific!

XXXXXXXXXX

But the Americans weren't the only ones looking for American-made fighters! Many other countries were looking toward American aircraft.

One of those countries was the Soviet Union. Of all the American fighters they received, they loved the P-39 most of all, and it shows! Out of all Western fighters in history, the P-39 was the one that achieved the most kills. That was the result of the massive Soviet usage of the aircraft!

Their love of the aircraft was such that they took in its successor, even when the U.S. Army wouldn't! That was the P-63!

 **Bell P-63A-10  
Country of Origin: America  
Manufacturer: Bell Aircraft  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Allison V-1710-117 liquid-cooled V12**

 **Weight: ~4,000 kg loaded (8,818 lb)  
Length: ~10 m (32 ft 10 in)  
Wingspan: ~11.7 m (38 ft 4 in)  
Height: ~3.8 m (12 ft 5 in)  
Wing Area: ~23 sq m (248 sq ft)**

 **Top Speed: ~410 mph at ~25,000 ft (660 kmh at 7,620 m), ~366 mph at sea level (589 kmh)  
Range: ~450 miles (724 km)  
Armament: 37 mm M10 cannon firing through prop spinner (58 rounds), x2 12.7 mm M2 Browning machine guns above cannon (250 rounds per gun), x2 12.7 mm M2 Browning machine guns under wings (200 rounds per gun)  
Rate of Climb: ~3,386 ft/min (17.2 m/s)  
Number Produced: ~824**

The P-63 was the result of Bell taking the basic P-39 design and trying to improve upon it. There are two distinct features of the P-63: the engine behind the cockpit and the massive cannon! The 37 mm cannon was the whole synapsis behind the earlier P-39. The fighter was designed so as to make this weapon usable in combat.

Now onto the engine placement, this was originally done because the designers felt the massive 37 mm cannon, which the plane was designed around, wouldn't be able to be fitted if the engine was mounted in the nose as was most common at the time.

This basic arrangement is what led the plane being considered difficult to fly by the Americans. This was because the center of gravity was further to the rear than on other fighters, which could lead to dangerous, irrecoverable spins if flown without care. But the Soviets were up to the task of flying it! As they already had a lot of experience with aircraft of such behavior, they knew how to handle such an aircraft!

As the Soviets were already the biggest users of the preceding P-39, the designers were quick to implement their suggestions into the aircraft, which is what led to the successive models in the A series. The most significant of their suggestions were the shifting of the cannon forward as well as the increase in its ammunition load. Both of these helped with two of the aircraft's weaknesses, that being low ammo count and the vicious spin characteristics because of the rearward center of gravity. Because of the vast Soviet input, you could effectively say it was a Soviet fighter developed by America!

Even after the war ended, the Soviets continued using the P-63 for several more years to come! They just loved it so much!

XXXXXXXXXX

Considering all the Americans had available to them with their industrial might, they were not only able to make great use of their own fighters, but they could also greatly provide for their allies! Can you see how alluring American fighters are now?!

Well, let's meet in the next fighter roundtable, eh!

 _ **Part of**_ **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the information proposed, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The information belongs to a myriad of sources. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	13. Extra Drei

_**To the Skies See Ooarai Rise**_

 _ **Extra Drei**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and Christian were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Lemu was shown along with two other boys that looked similar, with black, neatly combed hair and an English appearance. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

From the port side, the _Zuikaku_ was seen steaming along the Atlantic Ocean peacefully as it proceeded to its next stop in the Mediterranean.

 ** _Schulschiffskrieg!_**

The combined groups of Miho and Erich were sitting at a set of benches that looked out to the sea as they all ate their lunch. Everyone was in their normal school uniforms. Erich was, predictably, eating potatoes like they were the last things in existence.

Eventually, Hana spoke up, "I've wondered about this for some time..."

"What, what? What is it?" Saori asked.

Hana turned to the combined group and spoke again. "Why are schools built on ships?"

"Oh, that!" Anton replied. He then raised his finger. "That's because..." He held his finger up for a long time in silence. He then slowly lowered it. "... I've never actually thought about that."

Mako spoke up as she ate, "The reason schools are built on ships is general knowledge."

"All schools today are built on ships, right?" Miho spoke.

"They used to be on land before, though," Nathan informed as he turned to the group.

"Eh?" many of the group responded with.

"It's a bit hard to imagine that at one time, schools were on land," Anton remarked.

"Virtually all elementary schools are on land," David said.

"That may be true," Herz commented. "But why only elementary schools?"

"Elementary schoolers can't operate ships. Simple as that."

"Oh," Saori responded.

"That, and it's not good for children to be away from their families at such a young age," Herz opined.

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable," Anton agreed. "So why sail out on the high seas, then?"

"That's because," Nathan began, "a long time ago, to support globalized society, develop cross-disciplinary talents, foster a sense of independence among students, and realize the autonomy of student bodies, it became necessary to conduct education across the seas."

"I heard the first of those ships was built using out-of-pocket money, _ja?_ " Erich wondered.

"That's right! Results for education were great, and many other benefits were noted, as well."

Yukari continued, "After that, school ships rolled out one after the other!"

"That, and for the benefit of industries," Mako chimed in.

"Which ones?" Anton asked.

"Heavy industries, which were extremely well-off for many countries for a long time," Herz supplied.

"Heavy?" Anton turned and asked Herz.

"Heavy industries, such as _Schiffbau_ or _Stahlwerk,_ " Miho elaborated.

"Although shipbuilding was a big part of many nations' developments," Nathan began, "the weakening global economy led to declines in those areas. It was decided to pair shipbuilding with education in an effort to save those industries."

"Oh, so _that's_ why," Anton realized. "Like a new system of sorts."

Erich looked a bit confused at Anton's statement. "What do you mean?" he asked. " _Schulschiffe_ have been around since the age of sail."

"I've heard of some ships with over 400 years of history," Hana commented.

"Many of those older ones are from Europe," Mako informed.

David continued, "According to the accounts of Caesar, school ships have existed since Roman times."

"That's right," Yukari jumped in. "Oceanic countries like Venice have had such ships for a long time."

"The British also had them fairly early on, right?" Herz asked.

"Yeah!" Nathan replied. "It's often said that the British perfected the design of the school ship. It's the same basic design everyone uses today!"

"Ooh, incredible," Saori remarked. "I had no idea."

"So what about our ship's history?" Anton asked.

"It was built as the war came to an end," David commented.

"Man, that's pretty old." Anton then turned to face Erich. " _Bubi,_ do you know anything about it?"

"I heard it was supposed to be an accompanier for the larger _Akagi,_ " Erich replied. "Both were built in Kure, that I know, but I can only guess Kure only had room for one ship, and the _Zuikaki_ was chosen to head somewhere else: Ooarai." He then shrugged his shoulders. "That's about it, though, minus what Aprikose told us that day."

"Huh, well I don't know any other areas beside the school around here."

"Likewise," Hana agreed.

"Same here," Mako said in agreement.

"I scouted around briefly, but I haven't gotten to many other areas," Nathan commented.

"Well then!" Anton started as he stood up. "Let's explore the place!"

"Where to first?" David asked.

Anton pointed in a particular direction behind the benches. "To the highest point!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, the combined group arrived at the enormous island of the _Zuikaku,_ and they were in awe at its size.

"It's huge up close," Herz observed.

"Well, how do we get in there?" Anton asked the others.

"I suppose we can climb up from there," Yukari suggested as she pointed at a steep stairwell within the island.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding." Anton dreaded the stairs' steepness.

"There isn't an elevator?" David similarly dreaded.

Miho searched through a book of the ship. "Not for normal use, it seems," she responded.

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." Anton dreaded even more.

XXXXXXXXXX

The group proceeded, some reluctantly so, to climb the stairs.

"You better not look up, you guys!" Saori said toward the guys.

"Relax," Erich responded as he ascended behind Miho. "If one _does,_ then I'll throw them back down the stairs."

"Yeesh, so threatening," Anton remarked. He was still somewhat stunned by Erich's protectiveness over girls.

Everyone eventually got to the top, and Anton was quick to complain again. "Man, that staircase is steep."

One of the naval students happened to pass by, and she stopped at the combined group. "Everyone, those are meant for going down," she informed them.

Saori widened her eyes at that. "Ah, so _that's_ why!" she said in realization.

"Then where are the ascending stairs?" David asked.

"On the other side," the naval student informed. "Traffic's always to the left on a ship. Be careful." She then proceeded to walk down the same stairs.

"Got it," Erich noted.

"So it's one-way traffic," Miho observed.

"Why is it like that?" Herz wondered.

"Ah, I think I've heard about that before," Nathan quipped. "It's to make sure people can reach their stations with minimal delay in an emergency." He then raised a finger. "If the stairs get congested, that'd be a big problem if the ship was sinking, for example."

"Oh," the rest besides Yukari responded.

Yukari then continued, "See, if there was two-way traffic during an emergency, then people going down would need to jump over those going up."

"Eh?" Saori wondered. "What if they fall?"

"I couldn't jump like that," Hana commented.

"Nor can I," Mako added.

Miho faced Yukari and said, "I heard that you normally wouldn't do such a thing."

"That's true," Yukari responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, the group reached the top of the island, and all but two ran toward the railing at the edge.

"Here we are!" Nathan informed. "The observation deck!"

"Wow, look how vast it is!" Anton awed.

"Precisely laid out, like a target range," Herz compared.

"I guess so," Erich agreed.

"But the view is great!" Miho remarked.

The group heard some groaning behind them, and they turned to find David and Mako were the sources. They were both kneeled down as they looked sick to themselves.

"Oh?" Miho wondered.

"Are you guys alright?" Erich asked them.

"Do you need to take medicine?" Hana asked.

Anton turned to the others and responded, "Actually, David's just afraid of heights." He looked at Saori. "Is Mako the same way?" He received a nod in return.

"Are you two alright?" Miho asked them.

"We can head down if you're uncomfortable," Herz offered.

"I'm okay," Mako assured as they both stood up.

"This is nothing compared to my brother and ghosts," David said in agreement.

They all then turned back to the deck. "The ship is really big, isn't it?" Miho remarked in awe.

"That's right," Yukari confirmed. "There are around 30,000 people aboard."

"30,000?" many of the others wondered in awe.

"Of course, it's not just students that make up that number," Nathan continued. "There's also staff, store clerks, and families."

"It's like a floating city!" Anton proclaimed.

Yukari continued, "A large school ship can hold around 100,000 people!"

"Ah, that's how it was in Schwarzwaldspitze," Erich commented.

He was met with silence, and he turned to find the girls, excluding Miho, staring at him in confusion. He sighed. "You may know it as 'Black Forest Peak' or whatever it's called in Japanese..."

"Kuromorimine," Miho supplied.

"... yeah, that."

The rest of the girls then sighed in realization.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, the group arrived at the bridge.

"This is the bridge," Yukari informed the others.

"Who are these people?" Anton wondered.

"I believe they're from Naval Studies, right?" Herz responded. One of the Naval Studies students walked past them.

"So what department do we belong to?" Miho asked.

"We're in General Studies, I think," Erich replied.

Miho raised a finger to her chin as she thought aloud. "Recently there's the Meterology-"

"Er, Miho?" Erich interrupted her. She turned to face him, and he was wearing an amused smile. " _Das ist nicht Schwarzwaldspitze._ "

"Ah, yeah!" Miho awkwardly responded as she grew a slight blush on her face and looked anywhere but at him. "I guess I forgot."

"So besides Naval Studies, Intelligence, Fashion Design, Nutritional Science..." Herz listed off as he counted off his fingers. "What other departments are there?"

"Engineering, Fisheries Management and Agricultural Science," David supplied.

"Wow, so those also exist!" Miho said in surprise.

"The ship is entirely run by students," Nathan informed.

Mako looked around briefly before adding, "That's my classmate from middle school over there." She pointed for clarification.

The one she pointed at turned around. She noticed Mako and waved with a smile. Mako waved back.

"You have an old classmate here!" Miho admired. "Isn't that nice?"

"I am a bit envious!" Yukari opined. "I don't know anyone from Naval Studies!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Later the group headed down another set of stairs as Nathan led the way.

"Down below are the offices for the operational committee and the crew canteen!" he announced to the others following. "Oh, and they're also made up of students."

"So the student council President looks after all of them?" Miho asked.

"You really couldn't tell from looking at her, could you?" Saori responded.

The group eventually passed a board featuring plaques of many of the schools from around the world, which included Schwarzwaldspitze, Saint Gloriana, Saunders, Chi-Ha-Tan, Jatkaminen, Anzio, Pravda, and Maginot.

The group also passed by someone's personal quarters, and they took a peek through the doorway.

"So that's a crew cabin for a Naval Studies student?" Hana asked.

"I thought there'd be a lot of bunk beds," Mako voiced her thoughts.

Yukari spoke up in response, "Unlike normal ships, there's plenty of room here. It's not a problem to have one room per person."

XXXXXXXXXX

The group soon entered another room that looked much like a room in a power station.

"This is the engineering room," Nathan informed. "Not only does it handle propulsion, but it's also responsible for routing the electricity."

"So they generate the power here?" Anton asked.

"No, they just control it. See all the switches around?"

"It's not enough to rely on propulsion," Mako commented. Miho and Erich turned their attention to her. "I heard that various other means are used to generate power."

"Such as?" Erich asked.

David continued, "Using water currents to generate power, using solar cells, using air from ventilation fans, using oceanic heat recovery, and so on and so forth."

"Isn't there also waste combustion-based power generation?" Saori asked.

Herz raised a finger and spoke, "I heard there are seismic power generators under the roads."

"There are quite a lot of different sources, aren't there?" Miho voiced.

"These are all managed by the Naval Studies and Engineering departments," Yukari informed.

"So _that's_ why students in Naval Studies don't pay tuition," Mako realized.

"Eh?" Saori responded as she turned to Mako. "That's not fair!"

"They work eight-hour shifts, and they also have to attend classes," Yukari elaborated.

"Huh?" Saori then looked down. "I think I'll just stick with General Studies, then."

XXXXXXXXXX

The group continued on to visit some of the other places aboard. The first place they arrived at was a large garden where they saw some people picking the various plants.

The group next visited a large room with a lot of giant water tanks holding fish. They noticed some people struggling getting a fish out, but they eventually succeeded.

They next went into the Water Treatment District.

"Man, this place is _huge,_ " Erich commented.

"If it's so spacious here," Anton began, "why not build the city down here?"

"Wouldn't it be easier having it inside without having to worry about the weather?" Herz asked.

"Well, someone said that it would be stressful for people not being able to see the sky," Nathan informed.

"Eh?" Anton replied.

"That's true that you can't see anything down here," David commented.

"But how do you actually build a ship this size?"

Nathan knocked on the wall with a fist as he responded, "It's built using block construction!"

"Block?" Miho wondered.

"Like Lego blocks?" David asked.

"In a way," Nathan replied. "The ship is built using several 300 cubic meter blocks."

"Eh?" the girls responded.

Nathan then pointed to his left. "That's why it can be an issue to move around the ship." He was pointing to a sign that read, 'It is impossible to reach the adjacent block from this point.'

"So how do you get to the next one over?" Herz asked.

David turned to respond, "You can't get there if you don't go around it."

Miho lit up in realization, "Ah, so _that's_ why people live on the top deck!"

"Yup!" Nathan confirmed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The group then entered a room that held a scale model of the _Zuikaku._

"Whoa, this is a model?" Anton wondered with awe at seeing the large display.

"Yup," Nathan answered. "It's at a 1:1,000 scale!"

"It's still huge, even at that scale," Saori responded. She spread her arms toward the large model and emphasized its size.

"That is massive," Herz agreed.

"But surprisingly flat," Mako spoke up.

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." Erich trailed off.

"The ship can't dock if its draft is too deep," Nathan informed.

"What's a draft?" Anton asked.

David answered, "It's the distance from the water surface to the hull bottom."

Nathan continued, "This ship's draft is a lot shallower than most other ships."

"It reminds me of a huge washing basin."

"Huh," Anton said in realization.

"A basin, huh?" Herz replied.

"I guess," Erich also replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah," Saori was heard sighing in exhaustion. "We went quite a long way."

The group was now in one of the halls, and they were each exhausted in their own way.

"My legs are getting weak," Hana commented.

"I'm sweating," Mako answered as she fanned her face with her hand.

"A bath would be nice, wouldn't it?" Miho suggested.

"There's a hot spring over there," Mako said as she pointed ahead. Everyone turned to look at the doors to a hot spring and the girls grew delighted at the sight. The boys, except for one, were not the same way.

"Fuck it, I'm not doing that," Anton claimed as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Pass," David added as he started the same way.

"I think I'll get one later," Herz politely declined as he joined the other boys.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later, _Bubi,_ " Nathan said as he also walked away with the others.

Erich, however, stayed behind. "Well, I guess I'll join in," he said. "I could use a bath, anyway." He noticed the stares the others besides Miho were giving him, and he sighed. "Miho, can you vouch for me?"

Miho giggled a bit. "You girls should know that Erich isn't like most guys," she told her friends. "He's actually very respectful to girls, and he's not affected by suggestive things like bathing with other girls." The other girls then acquiesced to Erich joining them at Miho's recommendation.

XXXXXXXXXX

The group was in the changing area. Erich went up to the door and opened it a bit with Miho by his side. They both noticed the six student council members in a large tub of water talking amongst each other.

"Hey, Pfirsich, this spring uses seawater, you know," Zitrus spoke. "It'll cure athlete's foot!"

"I don't have athlete's foot!" Pfirsich yelled as he forcefully splashed the water by Zitrus. Zitrus tried backing away from him.

"So that _wasn't_ athlete's foot then?!" Aprikose and Anzu both said over the commotion.

Erich and Miho decided to leave them be, and Erich closed the door. The door had a sign on the front of it saying, 'Student Council only.' They turned to face the rest of the girls that were all wrapped up in towels. Miho had a towel wrapped around her, too, while Erich had one around his waist.

"What? Not going in?" Saori asked.

"That's just for the student council," Miho informed.

"Eh? No fair!"

Erich then pointed behind her. "We have to go over there," he spoke.

Saori turned and noticed a sign reading, 'Open-air seawater. Please climb up from here' that was on the doorway leading to a staircase heading up. "Oh."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, the group of six was up at the open-air spring.

"Aah! I feel alive again!" Saori remarked in a relaxed tone.

From up on one of the rocks, Erich replied to her, "You sound like a retiree, you know." He had a teasing smile on his face.

"You're cruel!" Saori replied unamused.

"What a beautiful sunset," Miho observed as she watched the sun go down.

"It looks breathtaking," Erich agreed.

The others noticed Mako standing on the opposite end of the spring from Erich in a similar state: having absolutely nothing covering her.

"Goodness!" Saori said. "At least put a towel around yourself!"

Mako turned to face her and responded, "Nah. Nobody's looking anyways." She then walked forward.

"Eh?" Saori replied in confusion.

Hana turned to face Miho and Erich, who had gotten into the water as well. "Is life at other schools similar?" she asked them.

"Um..." Miho began.

"Although our previous school was larger, Schwarzwaldspitze was _very_ strict," Erich replied to Hana.

"Saunders on the other hand was very open!" Yukari joined in.

"So every school's different, isn't it?" Hana wondered.

"Yup," Miho answered.

Erich continued with his own line of thought, "Although this place has seen better days, it still feels very homely."

Mako had entered the water and swam over next to Saori. "Oh, so more humane, in other words," she replied.

"It has a lively feel, doesn't it?" Hana responded. Everyone then turned to face the sunset.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Miho awed at the sight. Erich was next to her as he stared off at the sunset with a smile.

"It's like a Moss Rose!" Hana compared.

"This sort of scene could only be seen on board a ship, right?" Yukari opined.

"I'm so glad this school's on a ship," Saori remarked.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing a large engine cowling with exhaust stacks along the bottom of the sides along with an elbow-shaped supercharger intake above the stacks. Underneath the cowl was an oil cooler. There was a large propeller spinner that the propeller was housed within. The fuselage could be seen on the other side of the nacelle, and a large gun barrel extended from it.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing it as Wolf's and Leonidas' Messerschmitt Me 410 A-1/U4. It was painted in a German camouflage from 1943, with a gray-dark turquoise stereoscopic pattern on the top and a sky blue underside.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of Matthias' F4F was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the _Wildcat_ was then shown.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	14. Kapitel Sieben

_**To the Skies See Ooarai Rise**_

 _ **Kapitel Sieben**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and Christian were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Lemu was shown along with two other boys that looked similar, with black, neatly combed hair and an English appearance. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in Ooarai city, after a long journey from America, Herz was leading Erich and Nathan down a hall in a hospital. They were in more casual clothes, with the exception of Erich. Herz had on a pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt that had a simple version of the black Prussian eagle on it. Nathan had blue jeans with a white shirt that had the red Canadian maple leaf on it. Erich hadn't changed his outfit after the match.

The trio eventually arrived at their destination: Room 1154, with the Faul name below it.

"This must be the place," Herz determined. He raised his hand to knock when a voice on the other side stopped him.

"Enough of this!" the voice said loudly. "Get outta here!"

The other three were briefly startled by the voice before it continued. "I'm not dying, so stop panicking as if I am! I'm fine! Now head back to school! I don't want to hear you've been late again! Good mother of God, you're always so silent and aloof!"

The three of them were exchanging glances with each other as the voice spoke.

Another voice recognizable as David's then spoke, "Yelling like that will give you a great headache."

"Should we leave?" Nathan asked the others.

"No," Herz responded. "We've come too far to turn back now. Let's head in."

"Man, Herz, you're real fearless." The three then opened the door and entered.

The two voices continued inside. "It's all about willpower!"

"No, it's not," David responded.

"Yes it fucking is!"

"Excuse us!" Herz announced as he stepped forth with the others.

The three occupants of the room noticed the three that had entered. One of them was in the hospital bed sitting up with a set of crutches by his side. He appeared much like David, but older. He had the same black hair, though it was notably more messy-looking. The other two occupants were David and Anton in Ooarai's school uniform.

Anton spoke up, "Oh, hey there guys!" He then walked over to them. "Come on in."

The one in the bed spoke up, "Who're these guys?"

"They're friends from my _Jägermeistern_ class," David answered.

The bedridden one turned to David before replying to him. " _Jägermeistern? You_ of all people?"

David nodded in response.

"Oh, I guess we should introduce ourselves," Erich said. "I'm Erich-Dietrich Hartmann."

"I'm Herz Benz," Herz followed up.

"I'm Nathan McBraun," Nathan took the cue.

Anton stood in between and behind Erich and Herz before he put his arms on their shoulders. "We won our first round in the international tournament!" he stated.

"Winning the first round doesn't mean anything," the bedridden one replied unimpressed. He then addressed David. "So, what brings your flyboys here?"

"After the first round, I got a call saying you were attacked. They wanted to make sure you were fine, too," David answered.

The other one turned to him before claiming, "They weren't worried about me! They were worried about _you!_ "

David rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I know."

"Then why don't you show how thankful you are for them?!"

David turned to his friends before he eventually spoke up. "Thanks for coming all the way here."

"At least make it sound like you mean it!"

"Thank you," David said in his same monotone.

"That was no fucking different!"

"Your headache will come back in full force if you keep yelling, like I told you earlier."

"He was conked out until this morning," Anton informed the others. "But as you can see, he woke up as if he was on a mission."

The bedridden one turned to the others as he responded, "That's because I can't afford to sit around and do nothing for a day! I'm heading back tomorrow."

"Don't!" David warned. "I told you that's way too early."

The other turned to him. "What the hell are you spouting now?! I'm not going to sit here and waste a day resting up!"

"Brother, everyone's staring. Calm down."

"Well I won't recover here!"

The others began talking amongst themselves.

"Do you know where we can get something to eat?" Herz asked Anton.

"People are meant to be up and moving, not sitting on their ass!" David's brother continued.

"There's a place down by the front desk," Anton informed Herz. He beckoned him to follow. "Follow me."

"That's not what I'm saying," David replied to his brother.

"Okay," Herz said as he followed Anton out.

"Don't try to pour oil on troubled waters!" David's brother continued. "Use it on your massive aircraft engines instead!"

He turned to David. "You get going, too, though I'm sure you're just dragging them down anyway."

"Oh, no, not at all," Erich replied. "David is always calm and supportive during our matches."

Nathan continued, "And his skills behind the wheel of our self-propelled AA gun are top-notch! It's really something to behold!"

"Driving around a huge gun well won't pay the bills!" David's brother continued unshaken.

Eventually, David spoke up again, "Well, brother, I'll see you later." He then started to walk to the door. Erich turned to leave, too, but a voice stopped him.

"He's always so detached," David's brother commented offhandedly.

Erich stopped and turned at his words. He found him staring out of the window.

"Make sure he does good for himself."

Erich smiled. "I will," he responded.

 ** _Anzio ist der nächste bis!_**

Later, the group of five was taking a flight across the northern Pacific, and to pass the time, they talked to each other. David was fast asleep against the window.

"I'm glad to see David's brother is doing alright," Erich began. "The way he reacted when he got the phone call gave me a bit of a scare."

"Yeah," Herz agreed.

"Now I understand why David wants those attendance credits," Nathan realized. "He needs to make sure he doesn't have to repeat a grade."

"He does it to help out his brother."

"Yup," Anton confirmed. "David wants to graduate as soon as he can so he can help out his brother more."

Later, they arrived at their destination on Canada's west coast, and they were walking through the terminals to their next flight.

"David didn't get any sleep at all," Anton noted. Herz was busy carrying a still sleeping David on his back as they all continued on. "This wasn't the first time the Yakuza went after his brother, so he was really worried."

"He only fell asleep once he was able to confirm his brother was alright," Herz determined. The five of them stopped by a store to get some food quickly.

"David was really surprised when he got the call, though," Nathan remembered. "I've never seen him like that."

The five then boarded the flight that would take them across the country to the east coast.

"His brother's the only family he has left," Anton informed.

"Huh?" Erich asked in confusion. "What about the others?"

"His parents were killed by Yakuza when he was in elementary school."

"Whoa," Nathan responded as he was taken aback.

Eventually, the group arrived at the east coast, and they proceeded to jump onto another flight that would take them to the _Zuikaku_ currently in the Atlantic.

Herz and Nathan were sleeping alongside David in their seats. "Ooh, BK-27 from a Eurofighter," Nathan muttered out.

Erich was looking out the window when he heard Anton beside him ask, "What's up _Bubi?_ Something the matter?"

"Huh?" Erich replied as he turned to face Anton. "No, nothing really. Just thinking how everyone has their own events in their life."

"Like David?"

"Yeah."

The two remained silent for a bit before Anton spoke up again. "You know, David used to be concerned for you."

Erich raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How you left your family, _and_ your country, to come to Ooarai alone. David's parents were much like his brother. Before his parents were killed by the Yakuza, he and they had a really big fight. It still pains him that he had no chance to apologize. He believes that it was his fault they were taken. If he wasn't so outspoken against them, he feels they wouldn't have headed out and been subsequently targeted."

Erich then recalled an incident from some time ago as the plane approached the _Zuikaku._

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in Weissach some time ago, Erich was standing in the living room of his family's house wearing a school uniform for Schwarzwaldspitze with his own personal touches. Alfred was standing before him in the same uniform, but with no changes to it as he wore a stone face.

"I don't think I need to remind you that everyone in the aviation world looks up to our family," he began. "You're not exempt from upholding the great expectations placed on us. We're the ones everyone looks to learn from, and so we must provide nothing but our best, in the air _and_ on the ground."

"But Alfred-" Erich began but he was cut off by his brother.

"To do this, we must always make sure we present an exemplary view of our name. We must not give cause for people to think we don't take our positions seriously." His gaze slightly hardened more as he finished.

Erich lowered his eyebrows slightly, not liking his brother's words one bit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present at night, Erich was in his apartment after reaching the _Zuikaku._ He was in his boxers at his desk as he contemplated the events he recalled.

He then picked up one of the pictures on his desk. It was a picture of him and his brother along with the two Nishizumi sisters when they were younger. They were all smiling at the camera in ways only children could.

Erich stared at the picture for some time. "We're so alike, yet so different, aren't we?" he mused.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Erich was up and walking to school in his uniform, but he stopped when behind him he heard, " _Bubi!_ "

Erich turned around to find Anton with a sleeping David on his back. Anton appeared to be struggling. "Hey!" he said with some strain in his voice.

"Anton?" Erich asked in confusion.

"Can you give me some help?" Anton strained out.

Erich approached to help out.

Later, the two of them got to the front gate as they supported David between them. David was dragging his feet behind.

Lemu was at the gate observing. "Coming to school asleep? How carefree and irresponsible," he remarked.

David was able to approach under his own power. "Oh, Lemu, I'm awake, don't you see?" he sleepily said. He got to Lemu and wrapped an arm around him without much coordination.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that! My name is Lenard Mulberry!"

Meanwhile, Erich and Anton had taken notice of some fanfare around the school.

"Wow!" Anton awed. "Does this mean we're popular now?!"

They saw a poster that read, 'Celebrating Arts of Warfare International Tournaments first match victories!' There was also a balloon tank and balloon aircraft in the sky that were tethered to the ground.

"That's just the student council having their fun," Lemu elaborated. "Anyways, just get Mr. Faul off of me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Later around lunchtime, the cafeteria was packed. But some people were notably missing.

Over at the hangars, Erich entered and stood before his Bf 109 E-4 deep in thought. "Can we really win another round with this?"

" _Bubi?_ " he heard behind him. Erich turned to find Nathan enter. "I felt like eating with the _Messer._ "

Anton came through right after. "Oh, there you are," he remarked as he smiled.

Herz followed him in. "We couldn't find you in any classes or at the cafeteria, so we figured you'd be here," he inserted.

"Anywho, I brought some food for us," Anton said as he waved a bag around.

Erich smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Herz turned to Nathan. "You'll be eating here, too, Nathan?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nathan answered.

Anton then got an idea. "Why don't we all eat here together?"

"Can you share some with me?" a voice from behind in the hangar asked. They all turned to face the 109. It now had its canopy opened to the side as David stepped out.

"Hey! Were you in here skipping?"

"I call it a voluntary break."

"Good fucking God. You know I can tell your brother about this?!"

David's head shot up in terror, and he then grew defeated. "That'd be problematic."

A minute later, they were all seated on the platform of the FAMO parked nearby as they sat around the _Acht-Acht._

Nathan opened his lunchbox to find his food arranged to crudely resemble an airplane. "My mom says it's supposed to be an airplane," he told the others.

"Ooh, a character lunch," Anton remarked with a smile.

"That's real thoughtful," Herz commented.

Nathan then spoke up again, "Oh! Did you see the announcements earlier? There's a special issue in the newsletter!"

"I did," Erich responded. He remembered passing by a message board in the hallway with the piece. The headline was, 'Great Victory in the First Match!' He also remembered seeing, 'Our School's Teams are too Overwhelming.' He also recalled the pictures in the piece. One of them was of the victory party immediately after the match ended. It specifically displayed the moment Erich and Miho spent hugging each other during their celebration. The other pictures showed the defeated M4A1 (76) and P-38M.

"That was a big headline," Erich noted.

"Of course!" Nathan replied. "We _did_ win against Saunders High School, after all!"

"I don't think it was by skill, though. I think we just got lucky at the right time."

"Still, a win's a win!"

Erich remained silent before he replied again. "I guess so." He then paused before beginning again. "But winning's not everything. What matters is that we had fun, right?"

"Yeah! I mean, the match against Saunders, the practice matches against Saint Gloriana and Maginot, the practice sessions, the maintenance, and hanging out after practice... they were all fun!"

"Yeah," Anton said as he nodded in agreement. "At first, I found it really taxing and boring to do, but now I really enjoy getting my hands on the plane! And that doesn't even include the fun we have on the _Acht-Acht!_ "

"Exactly," Erich affirmed. "Winning doesn't mean everything." He then paused. "Even if everyone who surrounds you thinks the opposite."

Nathan knew what Erich was getting at as he spoke up again, "I saw that match on TV!" Erich and the others were surprised at his statement, Erich even more so.

XXXXXXXXXX

The previous year over the skies somewhere in Eastern Europe at low altitudes, Erich was seen flying a Bf 109 G-6 with the Schwarzwaldspitze markings along with a white number 1 on its fuselage sides and the distinctive black tulip on the nose. The 109 also had the crossbones markings below the canopy.

He was leading two other Bf 109 F-4s in a _Kette._ All three of them wore the German tropical camouflage.

Tracer fire streamed past the trio as a couple enemy fighters descended through their formation and attacked. The trio broke, but one of the F-4s was hit and started descending into the forest below as the pilot tried to recover. It soon crashed into the trees, however, as it plowed through several trees before coming to a stop.

But Erich noticed that a fire had broken out in the fallen 109's engine cowl. He maneuvered to land in a clearing beside the forest, close to the fallen 109 but still a bit away.

" _Bubi, you chose to save him, didn't you?_ "

Two Russian fighters with the Pravda markings proceeded to dive on the Bf 109 G-6 now at rest on the ground.

" _But I was the marked man, so we lost when my plane was shot._ "

Erich was running through the forest to the fallen F-4. He was wearing Schwarzwaldspitze's _Jägermeistern_ uniform with his own personal touches excluding the jacket. He simply left his _Luftwaffe_ trench coat open instead. He reached the F-4 and started prying at the canopy to get it loose.

During that time, one of the Russian fighters shot a burst at the resting G-6 and shredded it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present, Erich continued where the match left off. "That would've been a tenth consecutive win, too."

"I think you made the right choice," Nathan opined in support. "I'm sure the guy you saved is really grateful."

"I'm not so sure about that, Nathan. When I spoke to him afterward, he said I should've just left him there." The others widened their own eyes before frowning. "But it's not because he wasn't grateful. He believed it was his own fault that he was shot down, and he felt he should be held responsible for his own failure. He didn't want me to save him out of the belief that he didn't deserve to be saved for his own mistake."

"But I don't hold that against him. That incident led me to today, where I have the chance to silence everyone with mine and Miho's way of fighting. I couldn't be more thankful for that and for all of my friends." He then smiled at his friends. "That's all the motivation I need. You guys being my friends is my fuel for my drive."

"Don't mention it, _Bubi!_ " Anton responded. "We'll help you two realize your vision as much as we can!"

"Yeah!" Nathan agreed.

Erich smiled hearing his friends' support.

XXXXXXXXXX

In one of the archive rooms, the student council was busy with work. Anzu and Aprikose were exceptions, as they preferred to play rather than work.

Zitrus sighed as he typed away on his laptop. "Do we even stand a chance next round with our current line up?" he wondered

Pfirsich slammed his fist on his desk before replying, "We have to win at all costs!"

Zitrus turned to him. "We're up against Anzio next, right?"

"If anything else," Aprikose commented as he slid past in his chair with another jerky strip in hand, "they're real energetic." Pfirsich nodded in agreement.

"We still have to take them seriously, or we'll pay dearly for it." Zitrus had a rare serious expression.

An image flashed displaying a fighter powered by an inverted V12, but it appeared distinctly different from German designs. It had a very dark grey topside and a light gray bottom side, resembling the standard ANR camouflage. It also had markings on the upper and lower wing surfaces and tailfin. The marking was that of a pizza cut up into eight slices.

The pilot was alongside it. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He had a distinct Italian appearance to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _The wise woman said,  
'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back.'  
(Fight or fall)_

In front of the hangar before practice, Pfirsich had the rest of the _Jägermeistern_ groups in front of him as he addressed them.

 _And before the attack  
Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge  
(Hundreds fallen)_

"We may have won our first match, but that doesn't mean it's time to slack off! We have to win again and advance to the next round. Understood, you maggots?!"

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

"Yes, sir!" the badminton players responded professionally.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls_

"We'll do our best!" Julian replied unprofessionally for his fellow freshmen.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"Don't toot your own horn before the battle's won!" Leonidas answered as he broke off a salute.

 _Where brothers have passed  
Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood  
(Standing tall)_

"Everyone's in high spirits," Herz noted to Erich.

 _And we know if we fall  
Our comrades await in the Hall  
(Odin's calling)_

"Yeah," Erich replied as he smiled at the sight.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

Soon enough, practice then began up in the air, and the Bf 109, Fw 190, Me 410, Ki-10, and F4F took off rapidly in that order. All of them got airborne within seconds of each other.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

Up next, Aprikose was involved in a practice fight in his Fw 190 with another aircraft, and he managed to land a burst. To celebrate, he immediately wolfed down another jerky strip.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

Down on the ground, Leonidas pointed down to a page of the technical plans for the Me 410 A-1/U4. His group was around him paying close attention.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

In the hangar, Erik and Julian were both struggling to fill the F4F's four M2 Brownings with ammunition. Their pained looks stated how much they were struggling.

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

In the air, the Me 410, the Bf 109, and the Ki-10 were taking shots at a tethered balloon for target practice. The Me 410's big BK 5 forbade Wolf from missing, and Erich's vast experience gave the same result, but Ron also surprisingly landed a great majority of his shots, even if he had just a pathetic pair of machine guns available to him.

 _(Retreat)_

Later, a fight between Erich and the rest of the team took place. Erich skillfully avoided getting ensnared by their greater numbers while he kept tabs on all of the enemies' movements.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening, practice came to an end.

"Great job, everyone!" everyone wished each other as they were dismissed.

Erich jumped down from the cockpit of his _Messer_ to find Nathan close by.

"Great job!" Nathan congratulated.

"Thanks," Erich replied. "Nice work down here."

"Yeah, that was a good workout for me."

Anton heard Nathan and he decided to chip in. "I think I've been getting stronger since this whole shebang started!" he claimed.

"Oh, yeah," David spoke up. "I think my chronic fatigue's gotten less prominent now."

"Perhaps it improved your circulation," Herz opined.

"Sounds like your blood got pumping," Erich injected. "Most people who do these sports are hot-blooded, so that may be it."

"Huh, I didn't know that," Anton remarked.

"Erich, let's discuss strategy for the next match," Pfirsich requested as he approached with Zitrus beside.

"And I need your input on compiling a list of spare parts," Zitrus stated.

"Alright," Erich accepted.

" _Bubi,_ how can we clear out gun jams more quickly?" Harry was heard asking. He and Seth approached Erich, too.

"We keep trying, but those fuckers just don't wanna come loose!" Seth elaborated.

"Um, could you hold? I can't do everything-" Erich responded.

He was cut off by Wolf. " _Staffelkapitän,_ how do I get better at deflection shooting?" he asked.

Many others came forward with their questions. Erich's friends watched with slight concern for their leader.

"The engine cowl's really cramped and my hands lose feeling whenever I'm digging in there. How do I fix that?"

" _Staffelkapitän_ , is there no way to get air conditioning for the airstrips?"

" _Bubi,_ girls start walking away from me when I bring up fighters," Julian added in.

"My girlfriend dumped me!" Erik brought up.

"Er..." Erich replied as he was continually bombarded with questions.

"Um, if it's anything mechanical, I can help out," Nathan offered.

"I can help with organizing papers," Herz said along the same lines.

"I can answer questions over maintenance procedures," David chimed in.

"I can get relationship issues straightened!" Anton joined in with.

Erich turned to his friends with a thankful smile.

"Let's divide it up," Herz suggested.

"You don't have to do everything yourself, _Bubi,_ " Anton told Erich.

"Thanks guys," Erich replied with gratitude.

XXXXXXXXXX

About a minute later, Nathan was by the history buffs and their Me 410. Abe was under the big 50 mm gun.

"Is the Me 410 really a fighter with this big gun?" he asked.

"No," Nathan answered. "It's a heavy fighter."

"So like a support vehicle?"

"Kind of like a destroyer," Leonidas mused.

"Oh, you mean a bomber destroyer?" Nathan asked him.

"That's it!" the other four exclaimed simultaneously as they pointed to him. That surprised Nathan a bit.

Over by the Ki-10, David was on top of it reading through a manual with the engine cowl open from the top. He then forced back the bolts of the machine guns and pulled out jammed rounds within them.

The four badminton players ran up to their plane after David's display.

"Amazing!" Harry awed.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Ron asked David.

"It's in the manual," David answered. "It's no big deal."

"It _is_ for the majority of us!" Seth informed.

David widened his eyes in realization.

Meanwhile on the F4F, Anton was busy giving the freshmen a 'lecture' of his own.

"Relationships are just like aircraft," he began. He crossed his arms on his perch on the wing leading edge by the root. "You have to keep moving forward, otherwise you'll stall."

The freshmen awed at his knowledge.

"Wow, he's a true genius!" Mesut claimed.

"Anton, how many girlfriends have you had?" Erik asked.

"Huh?" Anton responded. He then turned around as a dark mood cast over him.

"Oh, don't worry," Julian said as he tried to offer words of encouragement.

"You have plenty of time," Erik said as encouragement.

"Yeah, cheer up!" Christoph jumped in with.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the archives, Zitrus just exited the room with a lot of papers into the student council office along with Yuzu, who had her own stack of papers.

"Would a dozen buckets of grease work?" Herz asked from his seat at a counter. Hana was also present.

"Yes," Zitrus responded.

"Oh, what are those?" Hana asked as she gestured to the papers Zitrus and Yuzu had.

"Old records on our aircraft and tanks," Zitrus informed as he took a seat at the counter.

"I figured I'd take the time to organize them now," Yuzu remarked as she took a seat as well.

"I can help out," Herz offered.

"Really? Thanks a lot!" Yuzu responded with glee.

Zitrus then noticed the small arrow Herz was twirling with his fingers. "Oh, you're an archer?" he wondered. "I've always wanted to give archery a try."

"You're very calm, so I think you'd be good at it, Pfirsich-" Herz responded but Zitrus cut him off.

"Oh, no. I'm Zitrus. Pfirsich is..." Zitrus looked around for him. He spotted him along with Momo, Erich, and Miho in front of Anzu's desk. Aprikose had rolled his chair beside Anzu's for the time being. "Hey Pfirsich!"

"I'm busy!" Pfirsich responded.

Meanwhile, Anzu was chewing on another dried sweet potato.

"Before we begin," Erich began, "can I get one of those, Anzu?"

Miho slapped him upside the back of his head. "Don't, _Fräulein_ President," Miho responded with an amused smile. "You'll lose your entire supply to him."

Anzu laughed. "I don't doubt it!" she responded as she put her bag of dried sweet potatoes up.

Aprikose was chewing on a strip of jerky at the same time. "Erich, Miho," he began. "The teams are coming together remarkably well." Both Erich and Miho nodded in acknowledgement. "We couldn't do this without you two. Thanks."

"Oh, no. I should be thanking _you_ guys," Miho countered.

"We may have had a rocky start," Erich continued, "but you've given us a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that we could never thank you enough for."

"That's nice and all," Pfirsich began.

"But we still have the next round to win," Momo reminded.

"Can we?" Anzu asked Erich and Miho as she gestured to Momo.

"We have good teamwork and everyone's plenty motivated, but our _Panzers..._ " Miho trailed off.

"Add our planes to that as well," Erich added.

Pfirsich lowered his head in thought.

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Hana was heard. The large group at the desk turned to face her and Herz.

"These records suggest we have more _Panzers_ and fighters here," Herz informed.

All of the ones by the desk were all intrigued by Herz's information.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the two teams broke up into search groups to find any possible clues of any other fighters around the ship. Erich and Miho led a group consisting of David, Mako, the badminton players, and the volleyball girls as they traveled down the old club buildings' center path.

"It's either a plane or a tank, so I'm sure we'll find it quickly!" Shinobu spoke up in determination.

"I hope you're right," Harry said.

"No clues yet?" David asked around.

"You sound just like a detective, David," Seth commented. "Huh, 'Detective David.' It has a nice ring to it."

"The thing is," Erich began as he led from the front with Miho, "the club room was moved so long ago that no one here knows about the old one anymore."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Caesar had her finger on the top of a stick and dropped it. It dropped facing a certain direction.

"East is the way to go," Gustav observed the results. The rest of the history girls and guys nodded in acknowledgement.

"Whoa, you can tell from that?" Nathan wondered in awe. He and Yukari were tagging along with them in the search.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the ship's lower decks, Anton and Saori were leading the freshmen boys and girls in search of other tanks or fighters.

"Where are we?" Erik asked.

"Wow, it's like we're in a ship!" Karina awed.

"Well, we _are_ in a ship," Aya clarified.

"Why are we on a ship anyway?" Matthias wondered.

"To cultivate the next world leaders," Saori began, "and to instill a self-reliant attitude in youths, school ships had to be built." They all then went down a stair set.

"Or so they say," Anton remarked. "I have a feeling it's just propaganda."

"Nice work," one of the passing naval students said to them.

"Hey, wait," Anton grabbed their attention. The two naval students stopped and faced him. "Have you seen any fighters or tanks around here?"

"We don't know if they're fighters or tanks or something, but I think we saw some things like an aircraft or a tank, right?" He turned to his partner. "Where were they again?"

He pointed to his right. "Somewhere down there, I think," he said.

The group grew excited at the news.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the student council office, Herz, Hana, Zitrus, and Yuzu were still poring over records.

"The school has a really long history with the Arts of Warfare, doesn't it?" Hana commented as she sifted through papers.

"Yeah, since the 20s-" Yuzu responded, but was cut off.

"Nothing?!" Pfirsich cut her off with. The four at the counter turned to the disruption to find Pfirsich and Momo impatiently waiting. "They still haven't found anything?!"

The four at the counter turned back around. "They may have been scrapped," Zitrus noted. "But if that were the case, there should be records of it."

"I don't know about that," Herz interjected. "It's been two whole decades since any Art of Warfare was last offered here."

Over at her desk, Anzu was leaned back in her chair as Aprikose also had his feet kicked up.

"Good things come to those who wait," Aprikose quoted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the clubrooms, the search continued.

"This is the last of them," Ron spoke up inside one of the rooms. "I don't know if we'll find anything, though."

"What, are we gonna give up?" Seth asked.

Both of them saw David walking up to a window as Mako followed. David opened up the window and looked outside.

"What club surfed out here?" he wondered.

"I'm wondering more about what club hung laundry out here," Mako spoke.

Erich and Miho came by the window to see what David and Mako were talking about.

"Huh?" Miho replied after seeing what they were looking at. "Aren't those...?"

The four of them were looking firstly at a KwK 40 barrel that was being used to hang laundry.

Behind it were two large, semi-elliptical boards sticking up from the ground smaller side up. Upon closer inspection, they didn't appear to be simple boards, as there were inlets on the flat undersides. Ailerons and flaps were distinguishable as well along a sharp edge, along with an extended slat on the other more rounded edge, a leading edge slat. The surface appeared very faded, but overall it still appeared usable.

There was also an auto cannon on stands beside the KwK 40 barrel. It appeared distinctly different from the MG FF/M used by Erich's Bf 109 E-4. It was belt-fed, and it was a lot heavier, almost twice as heavy.

XXXXXXXXXX

With the history buffs group, they had found a _Char_ B1 _bis_ and another unpainted fighter near the edge of a forest. The _Char_ was sunk into some mud.

The fighter appeared faded, as the other aircraft did at first, but it did possess the Ooarai markings. They were on the wing upper and lower surfaces and the fuselage sides. The aircraft itself appeared similar in size to the Bf 109. It had an engine-mounted cannon along with four machine guns in the wings. The engine was an upright V engine. The landing gear was of a wide-track design that retracted inward. There was one large radiator underneath the fuselage and a very small oil cooler under the propeller spinner. The cockpit was positioned behind the wings, and it had a razorback construction. The tailfin also appeared rather large.

"We found it!" Nathan proclaimed. "A Dewoitine D.520!"

Beside him, Leonidas remarked, "That's Dowding for you."

Nathan looked to him. "Um, that's a little..."

"Perhaps Galland would work better?" Wolf spoke up.

Nathan turned to Wolf. He was clearly in approval of the name if his excitement was anything to go off of.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the student council office, Pfirsich was on the phone.

"Got it," he said, and then he hung up. He then turned to the four at the counter. "They found a Dewoitine D.520 and a _Char_ B1 _bis._ "

Herz, Zitrus, Hana, and Yuzu proceeded to sift through many papers before Hana found the _Char_ B1 _bis'_ information and Herz found the D.520's.

"Engine's a Hispano-Suiza 12Y-49 with 950 horsepower," Herz listed off. "It's armed with a single engine-mounted 20 mm cannon and four 7.5 mm machine guns in the wings."

From their chairs, Anzu and Aprikose looked up in thought. "Better than the Ki-10, I guess," Aprikose said.

"Or we could get a new crew for it," Zitrus countered with his own proposal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening in front of the hangars, the D.520 and _Char_ B1 _bis_ were sitting in front of the hangars along with the wings, auto cannon, and KwK 40 barrel Erich and Miho's group found. Herz and Hana approached their group of friends as they stared at the new finds. Nathan and Yukari were observing the new finds the closest.

"Anton, Saori, and the freshmen haven't come back yet," Herz noted.

David's phone started ringing, and he pulled it out to look at a message.

"They got lost, apparently," he revealed.

The others turned to him.

"Where?" Nathan asked.

"They're in the ship, but they don't know where."

Momo was rubbing her head as she responded, "There should be a sign or something nearby." She then pointed at the group. "Tell them to find one and contact us!"

David nodded in acknowledgement and sent off a reply to Anton.

"Here," Aprikose said as he handed a rolled-up paper to Erich. "A map of the ship. Rescue party, go!"

Erich took the map. He then opened it up and studied it for five seconds before he memorized it. He then turned to Miho and handed it over to her. "Let's get going," he said to her. She nodded in response.

XXXXXXXXXX

Down in the ship some time later, Erich and Miho were leading their group of friends on a rescue mission for their other two friends. They were walking through one of the ship's halls. Nathan had a light with him and held it out ahead to help with Yukari's own light that was mounted on a hardhat of hers.

Many of them were a bit nervous of the conditions, and because of that, Miho had taken hold of Erich's hand with her free hand to quell her nervousness. Her other hand held the map.

"This reminds me of a haunted house," Nathan unnervingly commented. Something then clanged on the floor. Miho screamed in terror and latched on to Erich in total fear. Erich reflexively clung to her tightly as he also appeared terrified. Similarly, Yukari screamed and latched on to Nathan, who was terrified in his own right.

"It's fine," Hana stated as she walked forward undeterred alongside Herz.

The terrified group of tour then calmed down as Yukari and Nathan separated, but Miho did not release Erich as she still looked a bit scared.

"Man, Herz and Hana are _really_ brave," Yukari commented.

Erich and Miho then noticed David and Mako behind them wearing faces of horror. "Are you alright, you two?" Erich asked.

"I..." David began but paused. "I can't deal with ghosts. I'd rather get up at four in the morning!"

Mako could only numbly nod in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

In some other part of the ship in a storage room of sorts, Anton and Saori were sitting down along with ten of the twelve freshmen. Bastian and Saki were standing and looking around.

"I'm starving," Julian spoke up.

"Same here," Christoph agreed.

"Are we spending the night down here?" Matthias wondered. Some of the other freshmen boys looked down in despair. Some of the girls started crying at their situation.

"Don't worry, guys," Anton attempted to quell the despair in the air. "Oh, yeah, I've got some chocolate!" He then pulled out some chocolates out of his pockets. "We can share them."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the halls, Miho had spread the map down on the floor as she studied it. Erich was beside her, but he was turned away from the map.

"I'm telling you, if they're around Reserve Vault 17, we should be close," Erich said to Miho.

Miho finally put up the map in frustration. "Fine, you win _Herr Klugscheißer!_ " she admitted.

"And that's what you get for underestimating my memory," Erich ended with a victorious smirk.

Miho grabbed his ear in response. "Fine, because you know absolutely _everything_ , why don't I see if I can drag you enough by your ear to rip it out and get access to that mind of yours?" she returned with a somewhat flirty smirk.

Just then, the sound of a 30 mm MK 108 firing echoed through the hall. It gave David and Mako a great jolt with its jackhammer-like sound.

Nathan pulled out his phone, the source of the sound, and he noticed a call. "Oh, it's Leonidas," he noted. He then answered as David and Mako tried to catch their breath. "Yes?"

" _Head west, Galland,_ " Leonidas said.

"Ah, the Western Front, huh? Got it!" He then hung up and put his phone away.

"I swear if you don't get rid of that ringtone..." Mako began.

"Galland? Who's that?" David asked.

"That's the soul name they gave me!" Nathan informed.

"But where's west?" Herz wondered as he looked around.

"Don't worry." Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a compass. "I have a compass."

Nathan and Yukari then led the group through the hall. Nathan had his compass in hand as Yukari lit the way ahead.

As they went on, Miho was holding on to Erich in an awkward and strange way. She was holding his left hand with her right hand, but she was also holding onto his left ear with her left hand and putting constant pressure on it. Miho looked like she was enjoying the situation she put Erich in as she held her somewhat flirty smirk. Erich, however, was pouting.

"I'll get you back for this," he vowed. Miho yanked his ear in response and shut him up.

"But why head west?" David wondered.

"Divination said so," Nathan supplied.

"What." David deadpanned.

"So it's still a matter of getting lucky?" Herz asked.

Eventually, they came upon a large group of people ahead sitting on the floor. Yukari pointed the light at them and revealed them to be Anton, Saori, and all twelve freshmen.

"Huh?" some of the freshmen went.

" _Bubi!_ " Anton called out upon discovery of their saviors.

"Miho!" Saori called out in relief.

"Finally, we're saved!" some of the freshmen boys said as they rushed to the light. Some of the freshmen girls started crying out of relief.

"Yes, we're saved," Anton confirmed with relief as he and Saori comforted the girls.

"It's all right now," Saori confirmed.

Erich and Miho's group observed them and the freshmen.

"Anton looks real popular, now," Nathan noted.

"Seems so," Herz agreed.

"Not quite in the way he wanted though," David remarked.

Erich, however, took notice of what was back deep in the storage room. He saw the nose of an aircraft, but it had a propeller far too small to power the aircraft. From this angle, the aircraft appeared to be small in size, and the cockpit was far forward in the fuselage, which appeared somewhat similar to that of a glider.

Miho tugged on his ear.

"I swear, if you don't stop that, I'm going to..." Erich trailed off as he turned to Miho and saw what she saw. In another part of the room, a turret could be seen. It was obviously that of a _Tiger,_ but parts of the hull could be seen, too, and that did not resemble a _Tiger._ At least, it didn't resemble a _Tiger_ H1.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, everyone from the _Jägermeistern_ team retired to the local arcade they frequently stopped at earlier. The entrance sign was a knife, which, because of the darkness, was now lit up with neon lights.

Erich's group of friends was once again around the center pool table, and everyone else was nearby. The freshmen were relaxing with each other as they each had a soda.

"Everyone, thank you for all the hard work today," Pfirsich announced from his spot at one of the nearby air hockey tables. "The findings won't be ready quickly enough for our next match, but they'll be infinitely valuable to us in the future. Let's make sure we defeat Anzio!" He then looked to Erich, who just shot another ball into a pocket. "Erich, you're up."

Erich looked up. "Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"Wrap us up."

Erich understood, and he then stood on top of the table with a pool cue in hand. "Everyone," he began. He then grabbed the middle of the cue and held it up with one hand. "Let's do our best!"

"Yeah!" everyone else called out as they raised their fists.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the day of the match, the match was coming to a close as a final burst of gunfire echoed through the air.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

The red smoke trailed from the defeated vehicle. It was an inverted engine design similar to yet distinctly different from German designs. The Italian pilot looked up in defeat at his victor.

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

" _Ooarai High School wins!_ " the announcer called out.

 _(Retreat)_

Erich's Bf 109, Aprikose's Fw 190, Matthias' F4F, and Ron's Ki-10 all flew above the defeated Italians. Down on the ground on the FAMO, Nathan and Herz high-fived each other. In his 109, Erich was visibly pleased with the result.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor  
Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing an engine cowl with exhaust stacks along the bottom, signifying an inverted V engine. There was also a supercharger intake in a distinct elbow-like design above the stacks. There was a hole on the top of the cowling that a machine gun fired from. Underneath the cowl was a small oil cooler. The engine drove a propeller covered by a large spinner that fit perfectly with the outer rim of the cowl.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing a different Bf 109 being flown by Erich. This one was covered in a camouflage used on the Eastern Front, consisting of a gray-green stereoscopic pattern on the top sides, a cream-like white underside, and a swirly fusion of the two sides' patterns along the fuselage sides. Besides the more heavily framed canopy, it appeared nearly identical to a Bf 109 F-4, but with some other detail differences.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the Bf 109 was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the _Messer_ was then shown.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Next time on _To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_ : Wir kämpfen Prawda!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	15. Anzio-Extra

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Anzio-Extra_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _While Europe speak of peace  
All other battles cease  
There's a man who aims for more than he can reach_

" _Attenzione!_ " a voice called out in front of a large cathedral. Sounds of feet shuffling were then heard as a large bunch of people wearing black pants with a white short sleeve button-up shirt and black tie stood at attention in front of three people dressed the same way. The center one of them was wearing a cape along with the uniform.

 _(Blood!) All over  
(Prague!) On fire  
(Burn!) All of Bohemia set ablaze!_

"This is what they say about us," the center one began as he pulled out a crop and waved it as he walked back and forth. He had short black hair and brown eyes. "'They have only confidence and enthusiasm.' 'They're dangerous if they get a head of steam.'"

 _Stand on their own!_

Some of the others spoke up.

 _The road to the city has been blocked  
Denied!  
To enter the gates  
Though they tried!  
When Prague was called to arms  
They fought them on the bridge  
Their freedom was at stake_

"They're saying we're strong!"

 _Stand!  
And fight!  
The city is burning!  
Königsmarck lost, stopped him at Karluv Most_

"How flattering!"

 _Stained!  
By blood!  
Their brothers die side by side!_

"But, _comandante,_ what do they mean by 'only?'"

 _Did what they could  
Died where they stood!_

"They're saying this," the center one began again as he stopped. "'They have nothing but confidence and enthusiasm.'" He then leaned forward. "'They'll fall apart easily.'"

 _Their city has been besieged  
All hell on Prague unleashed  
As the cannons crush the walls, the city shakes_

The others reacted again.

 _(Fear!) Is spreading  
(Hate!) Increasing  
(Death!) And pain is all that Sweden brought!_

"Are you kidding me?!"

 _Rise and fight back!_

"Don't fuck with us!"

 _The walls of the city has been breached  
Reclaimed!  
On that very night  
Unsustained!  
They did it on their own  
They fought them on the bridge  
Their freedom was at stake_

"You think we're just gonna take that?!"

 _Stand!  
And fight!  
The city is burning!  
Königsmarck lost, stopped him at Karluv Most_

"I'm gonna ram my plane right up their-"

 _Stained!  
By blood!  
Their brothers die side by side!_

"Everyone, calm down," interjected one to the right of the caped one. He had normal length brown hair with hazel eyes. "It's not like those are their real words."

 _Did what they could  
Died where they stood!_

"This is simply how _Il Comandante_ sees things," one said to the _comandante's_ left. He had light brown hair of normal length and brown eyes.

 _(Unconquered city on Vltava's shore  
Start of the conflict and end of the war)_

The _comandande_ nodded before continuing, "That's what I believe."

 _Unconquered city on Vltava's shore (Unconquered city)  
Is protected by its people! (On Vltava's shore)_

The crowd responded again.

 _And thirty years ago the war begun (Start of the conflict)  
It has returned to where it started (And end of the war)_

"Oh, okay."

"Don't get me excited like that."

"Listen everyone," the _comandante_ began as he waved his crop around. "Don't let every rumor that pops up get itself into your head. Don't forget that we were able to defeat Maginot Academy!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"It wasn't easy though," the one to the _comandante's_ right remarked.

"A win is still a win, no matter what," the one to the left stated.

The _comandante_ continued, "There's nothing wrong with confidence and enthusiasm. They'll be part of our arsenal this next round, as well. Next up is that Hartmann-led Ooarai High School!"

The crowd reacted again.

 _The road to the city had been blocked  
Denied!  
To enter the gates  
Though they tried!  
When Prague was called to arms  
They fought them on the bridge  
Their freedom was at stake_

"Hartmann? Aren't we screwed?"

 _Stand!  
And fight!  
The city is burning!  
Königsmarck lost, stopped him at Karluv Most!_

"Yeah, we're fucked."

 _Stained!  
By blood!  
Their brothers die side by side!_

"Never fear," the _comandante_ began as he smacked his crop against his hand. "What do you think the other half of the snack budget money went towards?"

 _Did what they could!  
Died where they stood!_

"I forgot," one from the crowd replied.

 _Stand!  
And fight!  
The city is burning!  
Königsmarck lost, stopped him at Karluv Most!_

The _comandante_ stomped his foot down in frustration. "I told you before! It was to buy our secret weapon!" He cleared his throat. "The weapon and your confidence and enthusiasm. All we need is a focused mind and we'll achieve our dream of a third-round berth!"

 _Stained!  
By blood!  
Their brothers die side by side_

The other two boys by his sides had gone behind the crowd next to a tarp covering something large.

 _Did what they could!  
Died where they stood!_

"Look, and be amazed!" the _comandante_ pointed to the tarp with his crop. "This is Anzio High School's ultimate trump card!"

Immediately after, a large clock gonged as it showed a time of 1200 hours. The crowd dispersed quickly and with enthusiasm.

"Yay, lunch!"

"Pasta, pasta!"

"Wait, everyone!" the _comandante_ tried to gather the crowd's attention, but to no avail.

"Hurry!"

"Are you kidding me?!" the _comandante_ said.

"All the good stuff sells out quickly nowadays!"

The last of the crowd had left, and the _comandante_ heaved a sigh.

"Well, being filled with people who know what they want is also one of Anzio's good points," he resigned.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and Christian were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Lemu was shown along with two other boys that looked similar, with black, neatly combed hair and an English appearance. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Aboard the _Zuikaku,_ a meeting was taking place in the student council office.

"Pfirsich!" Aprikose called out as he held a bag of jerky. "Where's the next battle?"

Pfirsich and Zitrus stood at attention next to a whiteboard that had some technical drawings of a Fiat CR.42 _bis_ and a Macchi C.202 _Serie_ IX along with force compositions.

"The next match will take place in the mountains of Italy," Pfirsich informed.

"This may be a dumb question," Anton spoke up as he raised his hand. Present were also Anton, Herz, a sleeping David, and Erich. They were all in chairs on the side of a table. Everyone was in the school uniform. "But Anzio's Italian, right?" At the end of the table, Aprikose was munching on another strip of jerky.

Pfirsich lowered his eyebrows in annoyance. "Yes." He then returned to his previous business demeanor. "As such, their _Jägermeistern Staffel_ consists of Italian fighters. The ones they used in the first round were the Fiat CR.42 _bis_ and the Macchi C.202 _Serie_ IX." He tapped the board's technical plans for emphasis.

"Oh, I love the CR.42!" Herz commented to his buds. "It's small and funny-looking, and it's easy to shoot an arrow through one!"

"Maybe not weak enough for a normal bow," Anton replied. "Perhaps its possible with a crossbow?"

Pfirsich spoke up again, "There are rumors that they have also bought another plane."

"What kind?" Aprikose asked.

"Not sure," Erich chipped in with his expertise.

"They didn't use it the first round," Zitrus elaborated.

"I guess that's why it's their 'secret' weapon," Aprikose mused. He then waved off. "Whatever. We'll know about it soon enough anyway."

"Why's that?" Anton asked. After his question, the doors to the office burst open in a ceremonious fashion.

Nathan then walked through as he proclaimed, "Nathan McBraun has returned, eh!" He was in a black jumpsuit again.

"What's up," Aprikose greeted with a wave.

"We've been waiting for you," Pfirsich informed.

"Nice work," Zitrus praised.

Anton recognized Nathan's outfit and he hit his hand against his face in response. "Oh, not this shit again..." he muttered.

"Nathan," Erich began, "I assume you got..." He trailed off, but Nathan knew what he was talking about.

"Yup!" he replied as he whipped out a flash drive.

XXXXXXXXXX

In Nathan's video of the mission, a large overhead view of the _Aquila_ that Anzio was aboard was visible. The title then flashed in red. It read, 'Nathan McBraun's Great Anzio Special Op.'

" _Today, I'm at Anzio High School,_ " Nathan introduced in the video. He was above on top of the cathedral, and had a spectacular view because of it. He then pointed the camera towards himself. " _Sorry for the repetition, but I again used a HALO jump to infiltrate._ " A scene of an Alenia C-27J flying overhead was shown along with Nathan jumping out of it.

The viewpoint now changed to the top of the coliseum.

" _Anyway, there sure are a lot of stalls out there. I wonder if today's an important day for Italians,_ " Nathan continued. The camera saw some people in the Anzio uniforms talking at one of the stalls. " _Ooh, maybe I can use this new thing now._ "

Soon enough, the conversation that was taking place could be heard.

" _Excuse me!_ " a student asked a few others. " _I just transferred in so I'm wondering, is there some kind of event going on today?_ "

" _It's just a normal day,_ " they replied.

" _But there's a lot of stalls out._ "

" _Our school's always like this. A bunch of clubs and committees set them up. Our school's poor, so we have to get money somehow._ "

" _How interesting,_ " Nathan commented. " _Well, let's try tuning in on some others._ " The camera then pointed to a stall with a mockup of a C.202 on the top of it. The fighter appeared similar to a Bf 109 with its inverted V12, but there were detail differences. Three of the most notable were inward-retracting landing gear, semi-elliptical wingtips, and a port wing slightly longer in span than the starboard wing. " _Oh, look! A stall with a plane on top of it!_ "

" _Here's Anzio's famous napolitan!_ " the cook was heard. He had normal light brown hair and brown eyes. " _Delicious pasta! Oh, young lady, you should have some._ "

He then went through the entire cooking process. " _Start with a generous amount of olive oil. Then add the meat, and combine it with a fresh egg until it thickens. The sauce is Anzio's famous tomato paste! Add it to some just-cooked pasta and... that'll be three million lire!_ "

" _Well, damn, when is that exchange rate from?_ " Nathan wondered.

" _Wait, what's the exchange for that?_ " the girl asked as she sifted through her purse.

" _It's uh... 2 euros 41 cents._ "

" _Oh, well don't mind if I do then._ " The girl then gave the Italian dish a try. " _Mmm, it's delicious!_ "

" _Isn't it?_ "

" _Oh, and I just heard you guys got a new fighter aircraft._ "

" _What?_ " the cook asked in suspicion. " _Where did you hear that from?_ "

" _Oh, I'm sorry-_ "

" _Oh, you're a clever one! This is just between you and me since it's super secret, but we got a Serie 5 fighter! It's that Italian, uh, what was it..._ "

" _If it's a Serie 5 fighter, then perhaps a Fiat G.55?_ "

" _Yeah, that's the one!_ " the cook said as he gave the girl a pat. " _We've been saving up for that thing longer than I can remember. We just managed to buy it! Our comandante, Franco, is over the moon about it! He's flying it around the Aquila every day even though we barely have gas for the damn thing!_ "

" _Oh, well, thanks! I better get going now._ "

" _Arrivederci!_ " the cook said as he waved to the girl heading her own way.

" _This place looks really cool,_ " Nathan remarked. Overhead, a single Fiat CR.42 was flying overhead towing a banner. The plane had a distinctive sesquiplane design that was far more pronounced than on the Ki-10. Besides the fixed spatted landing gear and the biplane configuration, the fuselage itself appeared very modern in comparison to contemporaries. It was painted in an Italian summer camouflage consisting of an orange-black pattern along all surfaces besides the wing undersides, which were painted white. " _Oh, look! It's a Falco!_ "

The camera viewpoint then shifted to the top of a hangar, and there was a good view of the airfield aboard. The black-haired _comandante,_ Franco, was seen on top of the G.55 as he proudly boasted. " _Let's see..._ " Nathan said, and soon the Italian _comandante_ could be heard clearly.

" _This is our secret weapon!_ " Franco proudly boasted. He was now wearing a white uniform closely resembling an officer uniform for the _Regia Aeronautica,_ but with some differences. It consisted of white pants and a white button-up shirt covered up by a brown leather pilot's jacket left open that bore the Italian tricolor on a shoulder patch.

" _Whoa! This is the first time I've seen a G.55 in person!_ "

Other students around the Italian fighter took pictures of Franco posing atop the plane.

The plane itself was similar in appearance to German fighters, especially considering it used a German engine and armament. The plane had a cockpit that was razorback in construction, but it had a sort-of 'spine' where the cockpit rejoined the fuselage. The razorback wasn't as wide as the fuselage. There was a single large radiator underneath the fuselage, and the plane had inward-retracting landing gear.

It was painted in a very dark gray for the top and a lighter gray for the bottom, greatly resembling the standard ANR camouflage. It also had the Anzio markings on its upper and lower wing surfaces and both sides of the tailfin.

" _With this at our disposal, Ooarai will be a piece of cake!_ " Franco boasted again.

" _Comandante!_ " some people from the crowd called. Franco turned and struck a victory pose for them.

" _They're really enjoying themselves,_ " Nathan noted from his vantage point.

" _Comandante!_ " the crowd started chanting as they pumped up their fists. Franco was doing the same as he provoked the crowd to continue.

" _Well, that looks to be all! This has been Nathan McBraun!_ "

The credits then rolled over a grayed out frozen image of the final scene. Under 'Direction, Camera, Editing, and Titles' Was Nathan McBraun. Under 'Support' was 'Ooarai High School Student Council.' Under 'Special Thanks' was 'Anzio _Aereo Stormo_ ' and 'Anzio High School.' Under 'Cooperation' was 'McBraun Clothes Repair.' The video then ended.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the office was on the floor watching the video. Aprikose had a piece of jerky in his mouth.

"They seem kind of strong," Herz observed.

"Not just 'kind of!'" Pfirsich turned and responded with.

"I've never seen a G.55 before," Erich noted.

Aprikose finished his strip of jerky and responded, "Looks like we'll have to figure this mystery out."

 _ **Das ist die echte Anzio-Schlacht!**_

After the meeting with the student council, Erich was busy walking along a back street when he heard the distinctive report of two MG 131s. He instinctively looked to the skies for tracers, but he didn't see any. He continued his way to his destination amidst the noise. He then arrived at a gate with some plaques with names scripted into them. The names were 'Wolf,' 'Λεωνίδᾱς,' 'Abe,' and 'Gustav.'

"They have their soul names here too," Erich observed.

The sound was coming from inside the walls of the history buffs' place. It was coming from a stationary turret installation that perfectly replicated the Me 410's _fernbediente seitliche Lafetten,_ but it was modified to fire blanks and to use a gyroscope so the installation could move independently from the ground.

Leonidas was in the gunner's seat practicing target acquisition when he decided he'd gotten satisfactory results. He stepped out dripping in sweat as he took off a pair of virtual reality goggles. He was now wearing some gym clothes, which included a shirt with a lambda symbol on it.

He grabbed a towel and stumbled to a step with an open laptop on it and collapsed on the step. The laptop gave off a beep as it received a message. Leonidas looked up to check.

A message came from a 'Furio Italia' that read, 'Heading home now.'

Leonidas responded with, 'It's Furiooooo!' His picture was that of the hornet on the tailfin of the Me 410.

" _Hallo?_ " Erich called from out front.

Leonidas got another message saying, 'See you tomorrow.'

"See you?" he wondered. He chuckled as he sent off another message reading, 'You're visiting? I'll be here!'

" _Hallo?_ Is anyone home?" Erich asked again. Leonidas looked up at the sound.

The door out front then opened showing Wolf, Abe, and Gustav. "Hey," they greeted. They wore more casual clothing now, though it still represented their normal clothing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, Leonidas was approaching the table with some tea on a tray to serve out. "I've got tea for us," he announced.

" _Danke,_ " Erich said in thanks. Through the back door, Wolf approached carrying a stack of books.

"We don't have a lot on the G.55," he informed as he set the books on the table.

"Really? Because that looks like a lot."

"It's not in English," Gustav noted.

"It's in Italian?"

Leonidas then stepped over and looked at the top book. He read off, " _G.55: il aerei da combattimento Italiani._ "

The others were greatly surprised. "Huh?" they responded simultaneously.

"You can read Italian?" Abe asked.

"I had no idea," Gustav remarked.

"Doesn't everyone know Romance languages nowadays?" Leonidas wondered.

"No, they don't!" Abe replied.

"Oh, well I guess I heard differently."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later at the table, the group was scribbling down any information from the books available.

"The specs and technical drawings are easy enough to understand," Leonidas informed. "We can make copies of these."

Leonidas put his pen down and handed his papers to Erich. "It's a lot, but this should have what you need."

"Thanks," Erich thanked him.

Leonidas then propped his head up on his head in thought. "I have a friend at Anzio, though. It may have been faster to just ask him."

The others were surprised again at Leonidas' revelation.

"I didn't know that," Abe commented.

"That's news to me," Gustav remarked.

"What kind of friend?" Erich asked.

Leonidas turned and answered, "I was an exchange student in Italy for part of elementary school, and that's where I met him. He's always been into _Jägermeistern._ "

"We should've done that first if you had a source like that," Wolf interjected.

"I prefer to get my information fairly, even more so if my enemy is also my friend."

"I see," Gustav noted. "Keeping friendship and competition separate."

"Rivals, huh?" Erich remarked. "That sounds interesting."

Gustav then spoke up, "So you're like Charles XII and Peter the Great?"

"Wilcke and Gentile," Wolf supplied.

"Ulysses Grant and Robert Lee!" Abe chimbed.

"Manfred von Richthofen and Lanoe Hawker!" Erich joined in.

"That's it!" Leonidas, Gustav, and Abe exclaimed simultaneously as they pointed at Erich. Wolf had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Gustav then raised his finger to his chin in thought. "... Who?" he wondered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Some time later during practice, most of the _Jägermeistern_ team was gathered around a table. The table had technical drawings of the Fiat CR.42 _bis,_ Macchi C.202 _Serie_ IX, and the Fiat G.55 _Serie_ I, but they were all in Italian and labeled, ' _Segreto._ ' Also on the table was a chart concerning major statistics of all three.

"So, what's their speed like?" Aprikose asked.

"The G.55 has around the same speed as the Me 410, but it will easily out-climb the _Hornisse,_ " Erich informed as he pointed to the G.55 drawing. "The Fw 190 is slightly faster below 20,000 feet, though, but it's unable to compete any higher than that."

"Right," Leonidas responded.

"So I'm gonna have to take care of the _Centauro_ then?" Aprikose wondered. He then shrugged. "Eh, alright."

" _Centauro?_ " Matthias wondered.

"You mean the G.55?" Zitrus asked Aprikose.

"Yeah, _Centauro,_ " Aprikose confirmed. "It's a nickname for it." He then addressed Erich. "Why don't we get up there and practice in teams, then? Who would play the _Centauro?_ "

"The most similar to the G.55 would have to be the Bf 109," Erich supplied.

"Then _Messer-Ein_ will be the _Centauro._ " Aprikose turned to Ron next. "And perhaps _Orkan-Drei_ can play the _Falco?_ "

"Well then, let's have a mock fight using the Bf 109 and Ki-10 as enemies," Erich declared to the rest of the group.

"Roger!" they responded.

" _Jawohl!_ " some of them responded.

" _Rógiros!_ " one responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later in the skies above, the Bf 109 and Ki-10 were approaching a _Kette_ led by the Fw 190 and consisting of the F4F and Me 410 as well. The Bf 109 temporarily had ' _Centauro_ ' written on its fuselage sides, and the Ki-10 similarly had ' _Falco_ ' on its fuselage sides.

Erich was giving orders to Ron over the radio, " _Orkan-Drei,_ you'll be handling defense. Hold them up while I run."

" _Got it!_ " Ron replied in confirmation.

As the two groups headed toward each other, Ron fired off a burst of his machine guns as he took the Fw 190 head on. He hit Aprikose's plane, but he didn't do much, if any, damage.

"Ooh, I'll make you regret that!" Aprikose commented in his usual tone. He turned to try and follow the Ki-10, and he unleashed a quick burst at it that failed to strike. "Damn, I really need some targeting lessons." He continued to follow the Japanese sesquiplane down to lower altitude.

The F4F and Me 410 continued to follow the enemy Bf 109. "We'll follow _Messer-Ein,_ " Matthias transmitted to his fellow teammates. He tried following after the Bf 109, but the F4F wasn't fast enough to keep up. "Man, I'm falling behind now!"

Meanwhile, the Me 410 continued pursuing the 109, but it had now lost the _Messer_ in the sun. " _Verdammt,_ lost _Messer-Ein!_ " Wolf notified. "Leonidas! Where's _Messer-Ein?_ "

"Maybe if you turned away from the sun, I could see!" Leonidas suggested. Wolf wisely chose to follow his gunner's advice as he pulled away from the direction of the sun.

Both of them then saw the Bf 109 coming after them and Wolf tried turning to meet it, but it was too late. The 109 opened fire and struck the _Pulkzerstörer_ with its burst.

Meanwhile down lower, Aprikose was still chasing after Ron. "You won't get away!" he called out as he tried turning with the Ki-10.

"Counterattack!" Ron called out as he unleashed a quick burst at the Fw 190. He got some more hits again, but he still failed to do any worthwhile damage. The cycle continued with the Ki-10 getting short non-damaging bursts off and the Fw 190 trying in vain to get into a firing position.

Up higher, Erich was busy giving some instruction to Wolf and Leonidas as he flew beside them. " _You have a very powerful gun available that has a long effective range, so you need to learn to utilize that great range, as well,_ " Erich told them over the radio.

"How far will that be?" Leonidas asked.

" _About 1,000 meters,_ " Erich replied. " _Let's see how far that is._ " Erich then began flying out in front of the Me 410.

"How far is he going to go out?" Leonidas observed with Wolf until the Bf 109 stopped getting smaller.

" _About this far,_ " Erich said.

"What?!" Wolf reacted.

"That's tiny!" Leonidas similarly reacted.

" _Try and hit me from that far,_ " Erich told them.

Wolf immediately opened up the massive 50 mm cannon, but his shot sailed above the 109.

" _Take the time to line up your shot first._ "

Wolf then adjusted his aim and fired again, but he missed again to the left. The Bf 109 then pulled up and charged head-on at the Me 410. The _Messer_ peppered it with machine gun fire the whole way, and most of the rounds connected.

The ringing of metal against metal aggravated the ears of both of the aircrew in the _Hornisse._ "Man, that's some precision..." Leonidas commented in a daze.

" _You need to make sure you keep an eye on your target and react accordingly. Remember Dictum Four._ "

" _Verstanden,_ " Wolf responded in a daze as well.

Below them, the fight between the Ki-10 and Fw 190 raged on. The two were in the same cycle as before as Ron kept getting into position but failed to do any damage, and Aprikose was unable to get into position at all.

"This is where GUTS comes into play!" Ron remarked as he opened fire when the _Würger_ crossed his flight path for a split-second. The two planes kept turning in efforts to get a burst off. Aprikose managed to get one off as the Ki-10 briefly overshot, but his burst didn't connect.

"Missed," Aprikose observed. He then brought up another strip of jerky to munch on. "Oh well. Maybe next time."

Meanwhile, Matthias was lost and just happened to stumble into the fight between Aprikose and Ron. "Man, where'd everyone go?" he wondered. He then noticed the two sparring fighters and he instinctively tried avoiding them. "Hey! Stop!"

" _Make me stop if you want to!_ " Ron taunted over the radio.

" _Wow, what a dirty mouth! I should clean it out with my guns!_ " Aprikose cheerfully replied.

"What are you two doing?" Matthias asked in confusion.

" _Turning Mr. President here into Swiss cheese,_ " Ron responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening, practice came to an end.

"Practice is over," Pfirsich informed. "Dismissed!"

In the hangar, Erich climbed out and dropped down from his Bf 109. "I'm hungry," he heard David comment.

"Should we go out and eat somewhere?" Herz offered.

"Food."

"How about we go to an Italian restaurant, given the occasion?"

"That sounds nice," Erich said with his smile. "We _are_ facing Anzio, after all. But I heard the girls are going to be making pasta at their place. Shall we go?"

"Alright, I'm down with that," Anton agreed. The others nodded in agreement.

Erich then took his group over to Miho's _Panzer_ IV as the girls prepared to head out.

"Hey!" Erich called out. The girls turned to face him. "Got room for five more, _Miholein?_ "

"Oh, yeah!" Miho responded with a smile. She then waved them over. "Come on!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, the combined group arrived at Saori's place.

"Make yourselves at home!" Saori permitted as they entered.

Mako and David tiredly walked forward until they reached the table and collapsed. Mako collapsed under the table and David was off to the side.

"David?" Anton and Erich asked.

"Wake me up when it's finished," David said as he closed his eyes.

"I thought you were fine at night, David," Anton remarked. "What happened with that?"

"I'm tired from getting up early, so I'm turning in early."

"If you sleep now you'll just get up early again. You can't mess with your internal clock like that."

The others advanced forward to get settled and put their stuff up. Nathan was putting his bag up against a couch when he spoke to David, "Anton sure is strict, eh?"

David opened his eyes and noticed a book Mako had grabbed. It read, 'Guide to Ham Radio.' "What's ham radio?" he wondered.

"Well, let's get to that work," Saori suggested with her glasses now on.

Miho proceeded to wash some tomatoes. Mako, begrudgingly, set up the table. Yukari was cutting some onions, which predictably caused her to start shedding tears. Hana was breaking up the lettuce at the table with her hands. The boys preferred to sit back and watch.

"So," Erich nonchalantly began, "any of you guys know how to cook? Because I can't cook for shit."

"Well, I _can,_ but I think the girls have me beat either way," Anton remarked.

"I know a little bit, but I'm nowhere close to their level," Herz commented.

"Yeah, I'm only great with getting quick food up and going, like rations," Nathan informed. David continued to sleep.

Finally, all of the food was ready much to everyone's relief.

Herz took a sniff. "Mmm, smells good," he commented with delight.

"Ooh, carpaccio!" Nathan noted.

"Caprese, huh?" Erich commented with a smile.

"I'm hungry," David deadpanned now awake.

"Well, let's eat then!" Anton suggested.

" _Guten Appetit!_ " everyone said before digging in.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Erich, Anton, and Herz were walking down the hall talking.

"Oh, so Jatkaminen High School's pretty good?" Herz asked Erich.

" _Ja,_ " Erich replied as the group walked past an American-looking boy with shoulder-length blonde hair. He raised his hand to get their attention, but to no avail as the three kept walking on. "One time, I had a real difficult practice match with them."

"Even with Schwarzwaldspitze?" Anton wondered.

" _Ja._ It was very close, though.

"You think we're stronger, though?"

"I can't say for certain, but their _Staffelkapitän_ is really something..."

The boy that was passed remained where he was as Erich's trio walked out of reach.

"I couldn't ask again..." he then sighed. "I'm such a chicken. Make it happen next time, Nevi!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I'll leave the Dewoitine to you then!" Aprikose cheerfully said in another building. He then walked off.

He was revealed to be talking to Lemu and two others similar in appearance. They had a surprised look at the news of their President.

"Why are we working with an aircraft?" the one to Lemu's right asked.

"We're not going to be able to keep up with our disciplinary duties, Lemu," the one to Lemu's right told him.

Lemu turned around and addressed them. "Look at it like this, Kolari, Satiainen," he said as he face the one formerly to his left and right respectively. " _Jägermeistern_ is the art of good men in society. If we train ourselves using _Jägermeistern,_ we may be able to become hybrid committee members!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Later within the ship itself, a large object of some kind was being hoisted up one of the clear shafts. It looked very similar to a glider, especially from above. It was notable that it had just a tailfin and rudder for tail surfaces. It had no horizontal stabilizer or elevators at the tail. The wings also had a great area compared to the fuselage size that contributed to its glider-like appearance. The wings were also noticeably swept back. The hoisting process itself was creating a grand mess of things.

"Oh, dear, this can't be good," Zitrus commented as he looked on from one of the platforms surrounding the shaft with his fellow council members.

"You guys are pulling an all-nighter to fix _that?!_ " Pfirsich yelled as he waved his fist around.

"Nope, that's not happening," someone in coveralls informed. He was atop the glider-like contraption being hoisted up. He had light brown hair and seemed American in appearance. "We're gonna need some time to do this the right way."

"You talking back?!"

"Calm down," Aprikose told Pfirsich. "If the aeronautics guys are telling us this, then we can't really object."

The one on the glider spoke up again, "In return, once it's all fixed up, we'll fly it. I think we've got a real rare bird on our hands here!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The day of the matches then arrived, and within the Italian mountainous region where the matches were being held, fanfare went off behind a sign that read, '63rd International High School Arts of Warfare Tournaments: 2nd Round.'

" _The second round,_ " an announcer began over a speaker system, " _fourth match,_ " Many stalls were set out with Italian food. " _between Anzio High School and Ooarai High School,_ " Some other Ooarai students were spectating along with Nathan's parents. " _will now begin._ "

The five fighters of Ooarai were in a clearing as they were prepared for the upcoming match. Ahead of them were Ooarai's five _Panzers._ Everyone was now appropriately in their combat uniforms.

Erich was with the student council in its entirety alongside Miho. He head created a proposal that stupefied all of them.

Miho shook her head to clear it. "Wait, you want to do _what?_ " she asked for clarification.

"You have control over the SPAAs," Erich responded. "They are at your disposal in their entirety."

"But, why?"

"I saw how thin the armor of their tanks is. Those auto cannons can decimate those tankettes with ease, and wouldn't it be nice to have the _Acht-Acht_ on hand if the StuG III gets taken down? That will have no issue with a P40.

"... Good point." Miho then sighed in resignation. "Alright then. Sounds good to me."

"What exactly _is_ your plan Erich?" Pfirsich asked.

"This is what I mean..." Erich was going over his plan with the student council in more detail when he was interrupted by a vehicle approaching. It was a Lancia 3Ro with the big bad _Cannone da 90/53_ on its bed. By the gun were Franco and Anchovy. Carpaccio was in the passenger seat as another Italian boy drove. He had brown hair with hazel eyes as he wore a uniform similar to Franco's but without the leather jacket. The Italian tricolor was still present on the shoulder of the shirt.

"Pardon me!" Franco proclaimed as the truck came to a stop. He then jumped off from the top of the truck to the ground as Aprikose and Pfirsich approached. Anzu and Momo split off from them to talk with Anchovy separately.

"What do you want, Franco?" Pfirsich asked without a care.

"Greeting the other team before a match is polite, is it not?" He then proceeded to introduce himself. "I am Anzio's _Comandante,_ Franco. And your _comandante_ is?" He accentuated his question by pointing to the Ooarai _Jägermeistern Staffel._

Pfirsich turned around. "Hey, Erich!"

"Yes?" Erich asked as he turned around. Pfirsich beckoned him over, and Erich obeyed.

"Oh, so you're that Hartmann guy," Franco remarked as Erich approached.

Erich then stopped in front of Franco. "I'm Erich-Dietrich Hartmann," he introduced.

"Hmph," Franco replied. "I don't care if we're up against a German or one of those Polish prodigies, we won't lose. We will win!" While they spoke, Franco's companion was searching around for someone.

Franco then offered a handshake. "Let's have a good game.

Erich took the offer and reciprocated. "Yes, let's have a good game."

Over in the history guys' group, Leonidas noticed someone approaching. "Furio?" he asked.

Franco's accompanier, Furio, saw Leonidas before he smiled. "Leo! It's been so long!"

The two ran to each other before they performed a very elaborate handshake much like a secret handshake.

"Furio! How long has it been?" Leonidas wondered with excitement.

"Wow, you started _Jägermeistern?_ Awesome!" Furio remarked. "Which one of them are you in?"

"Not saying."

"Aw, dammit. I guess we're enemies now!"

The other history buffs were observing in the meantime.

"Leo?" Gustav wondered.

" _That's_ Leonidas?" Abe also wondered.

"He's so different now," Wolf remarked.

Furio and Leonidas were still talking with each other.

"Even if we're enemies today, we'll always remain friends," Furio stated.

"Yeah," Leonidas nodded in reply. "Let's have a good game today."

"Anyway, I'm glad I ran into you before the match. I have to go now." Furio then turned to leave. "Bye."

"Bye," Leonidas waved. He then turned around to find the other history buffs smirking at him.

"'Leo,'" Gustav teased.

"Looks like we found another secret connection of Leonidas," Wolf remarked.

Abe simply chuckled.

Leonidas blinked. "What's got you guys up in giggles?" he asked. He didn't entirely understand their teasing.

XXXXXXXXXX

The matches were nearly ready to start, and the force compositions and locations were visible on the Leopold. Anzio's _Panzerkraft_ team had a P26/40 serving as the flag tank plus three _Semoventi da_ 75/18 and six CV.33s. Ooarai had the Pz.38(t) B/C serving as their flag tank plus a _Panzer_ IV D, a StuG III F, an M3 Lee, and an I-Go otsu.

Although not listed because of their association with the _Jägermeistern_ team, Ooarai's ground forces also included a Type 94 SPAA, an M15 CGMC, a _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2, and an _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl._

Anzio's _Jägermeistern_ team consisted of a G.55 _Serie_ I serving as the marked man plus three C.202 _Serie_ IXs and six CR.42 _bis'._ Ooarai had their Fw 190 A-4 as the marked man plus a Bf 109 E-4, an Me 410 A-1/U4, an F4F-3, and a Ki-10-II.

Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe, the Spitfire LF Mk IX pilot and his Northern Irish ground crew member were all spectating the match. Their Crusader AA Mk II was off beside their site. They were drinking some tea in the meantime.

Kay, Alisa, Naomi, Chuck, Ray, and Christian were also spectating. They had a few bottles of Coke out. Their transport, an M16 MGMC, was behind them.

Ooarai's fighters were all lined up and ready to take off. Anzio's were as well. The C.202s and CR.42s were all painted in the Italian summer camouflage and all had the Anzio markings on both sides of their wings. All of the CR.42 pilots were wearing similar thick clothing and flight masks as Ron was wearing, but it was distinguished with the Italian flag on their shoulder patches.

On both sides, Erich and Franco were both fully prepared and anticipating the battle start.

They got their wish as a flare shot up and went off, signifying the start.

" _Start!_ " Erich broadcast over the Ooarai channel. The Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ heeded the order and began to take off.

" _Decollare!_ " Franco commanded his force as they began taking off, as well. From the Leopold, both sides could be seen getting airborne.

 _Mile after mile  
Our march carries on  
No army may stop our approach!_

"Go, go!" Franco commanded over Anzio's channel. "Fly as far as you can! The one who lands the winning kill brings home the pasta!"

 _Fight side by side  
Many nations unite  
In the shadow of Monte Cassino!_

" _This is great, Comandante Franco!_ " the one with light brown hair and brown eyes quipped. " _Don't fall behind, you maggots!_ "

 _We fight  
And die together  
As we head for the valley of death_

" _Yeah!_ " many others were heard cheering.

 _Destiny calls  
We'll not surrender or fail_

" _Follow Fernando! We'll take them down to the ground!_ "

 _To arms!  
Under one banner!_

All but one of the CR.42s and two out of three C.202s followed Fernando's CR.42 as the G.55 and one of each the CR.42s and C.202s split off from them and climbed up.

 _As a unit we stand,  
And united we fall_

"Alright," Franco began. "Begin _Operazione Macaroni!_ "

 _As one!  
Fighting together!_

Furio, accompanying Franco in his C.202, then commanded, "All _Falchi,_ commence _Macaroni._ "

 _Bringing an end to the slaughter_

"Okay," Fernando replied from his CR.42. "One extra-large helping of _Macaroni_ coming up!"

 _Winds of changing,  
Head on North!_

The group following Fernando proceeded to head southeast in the direction of Ooarai's airstrip at low altitude.

XXXXXXXXXX

Down on the ground, Miho was issuing orders to her much larger force.

" _Duck, Orkan,_ tell us the situation ahead," she commanded.

The I-Go otsu and Type 94 were currently heading forward on their own as Miho continued. " _It's another kilometer to the crossroads. Report the status of the main road. And be careful not to go out into the open._ "

"Got it," Alex acknowledged as the two Japanese vehicles continued on.

"Be sure to stay out of bounds," he advised his crew.

"Got it," Seth replied.

The two vehicles soon reached their observation point of the crossroads.

"We've arrived at the crossroads," Alex reported back as their Isuzu came to a halt. "Beginning recon." He then stepped up on the cabin to get a better view as he pulled out a GwZF4-fach. He saw two _Semoventi da_ 75/18 and three CV.33s on the other side. "Already seeing two _Semoventi_ and three _Carri Veloci_ at the crossroads."

Some time later, Miho issued another order over the channel. " _Rabbit_ and _Wildkatze,_ head up ahead," she ordered. The M3 Lee and M15 CGMC obeyed and left the Ooarai column. " _Rabbit and Wildkatze, please exercise caution._ "

"Understood," Erik reported back.

Back with the Type 94, Alex reported in again, " _Orkan_ here. No changes. Orders?"

" _The main force is coming your way,_ " Saori relayed for Miho. " _Remain on alert._ "

Alex continued observing the Italian tanks through his scope. "Hmm," he began. "They're not moving."

"Their engines aren't on, either," Harry noted from behind him.

Meanwhile with the M3 Lee and M15, they were both heading up the hill at a fast speed.

"Wow, we're flying now!" Mesut remarked. "All that training must've paid off."

"We're coming up on the road!" Erik observed. "Slow down! Stop!"

The M15 didn't stop in time as it came to a stop in the middle of the road. Erik noticed a group of enemy tanks in the trees.

"Retreat!" he commanded.

Christoph heeded the order and quickly reversed back into the woods.

"Enemies sighted on south side of the main road. We may have been spotted. Sorry!" Erik reported to Miho.

" _Any shots fired?_ " Miho asked.

"None yet."

" _Try to avoid engagements._ "

"Yes ma'am."

A little later, Erik was out observing in the bushes with Bastian beside him when Miho came through the radio again. " _Rabbit and Wildkatze, how many vehicles are there?_ "

"Get down Bastian!" Erik whispered as he forced Bastian's head down. He then pulled out a GwZF4-fach of his own and observed the Italian tanks. He then reported. "Four _Carri Veloci,_ two _Semoventi._ "

About a minute later, Miho's voice came through again. " _Duck, Orkan, Rabbit, Wildkatze, secure a path of retreat and open fire. Pull back immediately if they return fire._ "

On both ends, the order went heeded. The I-Go and Type 94 pulled forward to fire their guns, and the M3 Lee and M15 did the same. During the firing, their targets had holes drilled through them by the bullets and simply fell over.

Alex widened his eyes in shock.

"Wood?!" Mesut similarly reacted.

"They're fake!" the other M15 crew members realized.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I have to admit, that was a good deception," Nathan commented from his position on the _Acht-Acht._ "Even if it ended in failure."

The FAMO was with the _Panzer_ IV as they both scoured the surrounding area for enemies. They soon heard the sound of loud engines.

"What's that?" Anton wondered as he looked around from his hatch. He spotted some aircraft flying close to the ground nearby, and he whipped out his own GwZF4-fach to inspect them. He noticed the camouflage patterns as being Italian. "Those are Anzio's fighters!"

He then dropped down into the FAMO and got on the radio. " _Bubi,_ down below! Enemies!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Slightly earlier in the air, Erich was leading his team up higher into the sky.

" _Orkan-Drei,_ head off and see if you can find anything," Erich ordered.

The Ki-10 was visible as it flew in the direction of Anzio's airstrip to the northwest. " _Be sure you don't get jumped,_ " Erich offered his advice.

"Got it!" Ron reported back as he set to search the skies for any enemies.

Erich continued issuing orders over the channel. " _Wildkatze-Fünf,_ head off north and do what _Orkan-Drei's_ doing. Be sure to exercise caution."

" _Understood,_ " Matthias replied as he broke off from the main group.

While waiting for reports to come in, Erich led his team higher into the sky. He also took a leisurely look at the ground where the _Panzerkraft_ match was occurring with his ground crews.

" _Orkan-Drei, I'm not seeing jack shit!_ " Ron reported in as he brought Erich back to reality.

"Keep on high alert. Look for anything that may not look right and investigate," Erich replied.

" _Wildkatze-Fünf, I'm not seeing anything but clear skies,_ " Matthias reported in.

"Acknowledged." Erich then went into thought. "Do they intend to drag this out? It seems they actually put their enthusiasm on hold for a decent strategy." He remained silent for a bit. "It's almost unexpected. I'm really making a gamble now making my ground crews unavailable."

" _Bubi, down below!_ " his radio flared to life with Anton's voice. " _Enemies!_ "

XXXXXXXXXX

As five of Anzio's CV.33s exited a part of the forest on the ground, one of them noticed the I-Go and Type 94 giving chase after them.

"How did they figure it out?" Pepperoni wondered. She then grew a competitive smile. "No matter, we'll give them hell anyway! See if they can keep up with Anzio's speed! Make them eat our dust!"

From the Type 94, Alex was reporting back to Miho as his vehicle traveled alongside the I-Go, "Five enemies heading west from point F24!"

With the M15 and M3, the two were traveling along until Erik spotted something atop one of the rises.

"Enemies, two o'clock!" he called out for Mesut to target.

" _Semoventi!_ " Mesut identified before he opened fire with the mixed armament of the M15. The shots clanged off one of the Italian assault guns' frontal armor. The _Semovente_ then responded by turning and firing a shell at the American halftrack. The shell struck and the M15 shuddered to a halt as its white flag popped out.

The crew was in a bad way after the shell's impact if their moans of pain meant anything.

"That hurts so much," Erik uttered in pain.

Back with the Japanese vehicles, they were opening fire on the CV.33s, but they weren't landing any lethal shots. The Type 94 had gotten out ahead of the pack and was firing on the CV.33s with its single auto cannon. Some hits were scored, but no lethal ones were made as the CV.33s continued moving about.

The CV.33s then began to split up as two stayed ahead and three fell behind the I-Go.

"Push shot!" Alex commanded, and the Type 94 fell in behind the I-Go.

" _Sparo!_ " Pepperoni ordered, and all of the CV.33s opened fire. The front two performed a 180 degree turn and opened fire as they continued on in reverse.

Many of the machine gun rounds struck both vehicles, but the Type 94 was taken out of the fight pretty quickly as it lacked any kind of protection. It slowed to a halt as the white flag rose above it.

The three badminton players were busy spitting fragments of bullets mixed with dirt out.

"Man, that was intense," Alex remarked.

XXXXXXXXXX

After getting Anton's message, Erich started getting other reports over the radio.

" _There's five Falchi over here!_ " Ron transmitted.

" _There's two Folgori after me!_ " Matthias radioed.

"Don't panic," Erich calmly replied. "Engage them if possible. If not, lead them away from their allies. Don't allow them to link up."

" _I don't know if I can do that, but I'll try,_ " Matthias affirmed.

" _Messer-Ein, Hornisse-Vier, and Würger-Zwei_ will continue the search higher up. We need to get their marked man before we're overwhelmed. Our marked man will be vulnerable, too, but we can use ours as bait to draw them in."

In the Fw 190 identified as the marked man, Aprikose was chewing on another strip of jerky as he listened.

"Also, please remember _Dictum Three._ We don't have our ground crews available now, so conserving ammunition is vital. Good luck, everyone," Erich signed off.

With Ron's Ki-10, he was in a huge furball with five other CR.42s. He unleashed a short burst at one, but he missed.

 _Dying for salvation!  
With dedication!  
No capitulation,  
Annihilation  
Papal commendation!  
Reincarnation!  
Heaven is your destination_

In his CR.42, Fernando was observing the Ki-10. "Damn, he's not giving up," he noted. He then got on the radio. "Attack!"

 _Dying for salvation!  
With dedication!  
No capitulation,  
Annihilation  
Papal commendation!  
Reincarnation!  
Heaven is your destination_

" _Si_ _!_ " he heard in response. All of the CR.42 then maneuvered to try and fire at the Ki-10.

 _In the name of God!_

"What is this?" Ron wondered. He didn't have to wait long as the CR.42s started opening up on him. Almost no rounds landed as Ron jinxed hardly to avoid their concentrated fire. Ron then returned the favor as he opened up on a _Falco_. He landed some shots and saw the plane shudder as it dived down. Ron then moved onto another CR.42 and did the same thing.

 _For the grace, for the might of our lord!  
For the home of the holy!  
For the faith for the way of the sword  
Gave their lives so boldly!_

"Here's badminton for ya!" he taunted as he maneuvered to perform a deflection shot on another _Falco._ His burst struck the Italian sesquiplane and the enemy fighter dove down in response.

 _For the grace, for the might of our lord!  
In the name of his glory!  
For the faith, for the way of the sword  
Come and tell their story!  
Gave their lives so boldly!  
Come and tell the Swiss Guards story again!_

With the F4F, Matthias was being chased by two C.202s and was having a hard time shaking them. He found one of them overshoot, and he fired off a quick burst at it, but he missed. The _Folgore_ behind him opened up a burst, but he also missed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else higher up in the air, Franco was flying along with his two followers, but he was growing impatient.

"Hey, what's going on with _Operazione Macaroni?_ " he asked over the radio.

" _This is a bit of a bad time,_ " Fernando replied over. " _Can I call you back later?_ "

Franco raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

" _We're engaged with their Tipo 95 fighter. I don't know how they found us out._ "

"What path did you take?"

In his CR.42, Fernando replied, "We headed directly southeast."

" _What?! That would take you over the Panzers! Of course they would spot you then!_ "

"Oh, I get it!"

Franco listened to Fernando's reply. " _You're so smart, Comandante._ "

"You're just an idiot!" Franco then addressed Furio. "Let's get going. The enemy's coming."

" _Si,_ " he heard him reply. The three of them then began to dive down lower as they changed heading.

"I told them so many times, how could they forget?"

Right after refocusing, Franco barely noticed three planes just below heading in his direction from extremely close range.

Erich also barely spotted the G.55 as it passed by with its C.202 and CR.42 companions. The two _Staffelkapitäner_ locked each other's gazes as they passed by each other.

"Turn around!" Franco commanded. "Enemy _comandante_ and marked man spotted!"

The three Anzio fighters proceeded to double back, and the Ooarai fighters did the same.

Within his C.202, Furio noticed the hornet insignia on the Me 410's tail. "That insignia..." he began. He then recognized it from his online chats with Leonidas. "Leo!" He then got on the radio. "Leave the twin-engined one to me!"

" _Alright!_ " Franco replied as the other four split off from the C.202 and Me 410.

The Bf 109 and G.55 made repeated passes on each other as they tried to land a burst that would hit. Erich never opened up his cannons to save ammunition. He waited until he could get a guaranteed hit before he would use them. For now, he used only the machine guns in short bursts. Franco, however, tried squeezing a few bursts in, but he missed his mark on the _Messer._

With the _Folgore_ and _Hornisse,_ the two of them took each other head-on as they unleashed short bursts. They missed and tried getting into another attacking position.

"They won't let me take their rear without responding with return fire, so I'm gonna need to get deflection shots off," Furio determined in his C.202.

The Me 410's _fernbediente seitliche Lafetten_ were helpful to it as they opened up on the C.202.

"Just hit them, even if it's for just a split-second!" Leonidas told Wolf in their Me 410. "Even the MG 151s will tear that thing apart! Leave the big gun for when you're sure!"

The _Folgore_ briefly returned fire before pulling away, and the _Hornisse_ turned to set up another head-on pass. They both fired bursts again, and they both missed again.

With Ron and his Ki-10, he was still in the furball with the other CR.42s, and he shot off short bursts at at some of them as he quickly acquired them in his sights. Each CR.42 shuddered as they were hit, and they dove away to avoid greater damage. Ron noticed they never stopped returning to attack.

"They just keep coming!" he proclaimed as the horde of CR.42s continued their ruthless attacks.

With the Bf 109/Fw 190 and G.55/CR.42 _Rotten,_ they kept performing passes on each other as they tried to get a good shot in, but to no avail. They then broke contact from each other after their last pass.

The F4F was still being hunted by two of the C.202s, and they didn't give the American naval fighter any breathing room as they continued mercilessly attacking.

The Me 410 and C.202 passed by each other while firing off more bursts, and a few rounds from the _Folgore_ glanced off the _Hornisse's_ front. The C.202 turned back to attack again, but he was met with a wall of tracer fire from the Me 410's FDSL turrets.

"This fighter..." Leonidas remarked as he continued shooting at it.

Meanwhile, Ron's Ki-10 was still being hounded by the CR.42s as they continued ruthlessly attacking. Ron still managed to evade as he abused the great surplus of maneuverability his plane had.

" _Staffelkapitän_ Hartmann, there's no end to them!" Ron reported. "They're invincible!"

" _Don't panic,_ " Erich replied over the radio. " _The Falchi aren't invincible. They're simply not being damaged enough to trip the red smoke._ "

"Oh, so basically, GUTS!"

Within his Bf 109, Erich continued. "Remain calm and aim your shots well to do maximum damage. You're more than capable of that, _Orkan-Drei!_ "

Within the Ki-10, Ron became inspired. "Alright. Let's do it! Badminton Club, fight on!"

Ron lined up a shot on one of the CR.42s and prepared to fire, but suddenly the _Falco_ broke left. Ahead Ron saw the F4F speeding straight at him with the two C.202s in tow. Ron jinxed to avoid them and reacquired his target.

 _The wise woman said_

He unleashed a well-aimed burst at the CR.42, and it struck true as the Italian sesquiplane shuddered and trailed the red smoke as it shut down.

 _'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back'_

"Next!" Ron called out as he lined up another CR.42 and shot it out of the sky for good. He lined up yet another _Falco_ and aimed. "Knock, knock." He fired and hit the pilot. The red smoke immediately triggered as the bullets disintegrated against the pilot's clothing. Ron lined up yet another CR.42 and fired. He struck it and took it out of the match.

 _(Fight or fall)_

"Don't get cocky!" Fernando said from his _Falco._

 _And before the attack_

" _Four Carri Veloci, immobilized,_ " the CV.33 accompanying Anchovy's P40 reported down on the ground.

 _Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge_

"What?!" Anchovy exclaimed in shock. "Abandon the encirclement plan!"

 _(Hundreds fallen)_

Just then, the _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2 fired at the CV.33 and took it out as Ooarai's force closed in.

 _As the fire inside_

"And while I'm saying that, our CV.33 is done! We're completely exposed! All units return to the flag tank!"

 _Is ignited by bloodshed_

In the air, things were looking just as bleak for Anzio. " _Four Falchi shot down,_ " the CR.42 with Franco reported.

 _In berserkers from North_

"What?!" Franco exclaimed. "Abandon _Macaroni!_ "

 _Could it be as was said_

As he said that, the Bf 109 swept through and fired at the CR.42. The _Falco_ shuddered as the burst connected and it trailed the red smoke.

 _When the serpent be woken_

"And while I say that, my CR.42 escort is finished! I'm alone! Everyone, come back to the marked man!"

 _Fenrir howls_

While Franco continued, the C.202 and Me 410 kept going at it as the _Folgore_ broke away to find a new attacking position. " _We're regrouping! Operazione Goniometro is underway!_ "

 _Swedish Pagans_

" _Si!_ " Fernando replied as he broke off from his pursuit of the Ki-10. "Now what was _Goniometro_ again?"

 _Marching ashore_

Ron observed the CR.42 break off. "Huh?" he wondered in confusion as he turned to follow.

 _Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

With the F4F, the two C.202s chasing had broken off to heed Franco's order.

 _Out from Asgard_

Erich then broadcast over the radio, "We've got the G.55 isolated. Let's end it before reinforcements arrive."

 _Our Viking ship sails_

In his Fw 190, Aprikose was eating some more jerky while he spoke up, "Got it. What am I doing?"

 _Never to turn back again!_

With Fernando, he was trying his best to get to Franco. "I'm coming _Comandante!_ " he declared. Behind him, the Ki-10 was chasing his CR.42.

 _Where brothers have passed_

With the F4F, Matthias was above and behind the C.202s and prepared to attack. "I have to finish them before they link up," he said to himself.

 _Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood_

In his G.55, Franco was searching for any foes, but he couldn't find any.

 _(Standing tall)_

"They're not coming?" he wondered. "Did they split up?" He then maneuvered to get a better look around, and he spotted the Fw 190 a bit lower than him. "There he is!" The 190 then turned away to dive down as Franco followed.

 _And we know if we fall_

The C.202s were closing in on their _Comandante._ "Only a few kilometers to _Il Comandante!_ " one of the pilots reported.

 _Our comrades await in the Hall_

The F4F behind them had dived down to attack, but he missed his short burst as the _Folgori_ broke and tried to counterattack.

 _(Odin's calling)_

"Only fire when they're close and firmly in your sights," Matthias reminded himself as he maneuvered behind one of the C.202s. He then opened fighter, and he struck the Italian fighter and triggered its red smoke. The other one dived away as its comrade went down. "Don't worry, just focus and go after him."

 _As the fire inside_

From his radio, one of the freshmen barked, " _Is it me or did Matthias sound a bit like Staffelkapitän Hartmann for a second there?_ "

 _Is ignited by bloodshed_

With Furio's C.202 and Wolf's and Leonidas' Me 410, the two fighters took each other head-on again as they fired off more shots. They missed and Leonidas opened up with the two MG 131s as they passed each other.

 _In berserkers from North_

"Finish it this next pass!" Leonidas told Wolf.

 _Could it be as was said_

"Come on, let's finish it this next pass," Furio said to himself.

 _When the serpent be woken_

On the ground with Anchovy, she was busy chasing the _Panzer_ 38(t) that was followed by the _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2.

 _Fenrir howls!_

"We have to show them that Anzio isn't weak - I mean that we're strong!" Anchovy spoke up to her crew. The P40's turret was turning to the _Panzer_ 38(t) in the meantime. "We're gonna make the final four - I mean win the whole thing!" Her statement was punctuated by the P40 opening fire on the pair of vehicles. The 75 mm shell missed the _Panzer_ 38(t), but the _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2 was not so lucky as it got struck. The German halftrack came to a halt as its white flag popped.

 _Swedish Pagans_

"I didn't think they'd hit either of us," Gustav painfully commented as the rest of the crew groaned in pain.

 _Marching ashore_

"Ditto," Pfirsich agreed.

 _Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

In the air, Franco was still following the Fw 190 while he tried to contemplate the enemy's strategy.

 _Out from Asgard_

"I haven't seen the Bf 109 for a bit. I could've sworn this was a bait... Maybe I'm thinking too hard on it," he mused. He then started again more determinedly as he maneuvered to fire. "I have to show them that Anzio isn't weak - I mean that we're strong! We're going to the final four - I mean we'll win the whole thing!" He ended by opening fire on the Focke-Wulf, but he missed his shots.

 _Our Viking ship sails_

"He missed again," Aprikose noted. "I shouldn't have to do anything more now." He then got on the radio. "Erich, how are things on your end?"

 _Never to turn back again!_

In his 109, Erich replied, "Nearly there. Keep leading him."

 _(First to the battle)_

" _Got it,_ " Aprikose acknowledged.

 _(First to the feast)_

Elsewhere, the C.202 and Me 410 headed straight for each other again with all guns blazing. They missed again, and the _Folgore_ immediately doubled back and opened up on the _Pulkzerstörer_ again. He did not miss this time. However, he was simultaneously met with a wall of tracer fire striking his aircraft as well when Leonidas opened up the two MG 131s.

 _(Destiny waiting)_

Down on the ground, Anchovy had cornered the _Panzer_ 38(t) with her P40.

 _(No retreat)_

"We finally have you cornered!" she said with anticipation. Her P40 opened fire, but the small Czechoslovakian tank was able to dodge the shot. "Oh, damn it, hurry up and reload!" She then noticed two more vehicles ahead. The _Panzer_ IV was atop the cliff ahead while the _Acht-Acht_ was recklessly descending down the cliff, but it was able to do so unscathed. "Uh... um..."

 _(Retreat)_

The remaining _Semovente da_ 75/18 had met up with Anchovy, but it had driven down a very steep hill and rolled itself. " _Duce,_ sorry we're late - ow!" the commander called out during the fall.

"Hey, calm down! I don't want you to get hurt!" Anchovy responded as she backed up under fire. The _Acht-Acht_ then fired off one of its shells and threw the _Semovente_ out of the match as its white flag rose. The M3 Lee also arrived on the scene at the same time.

The last CV.33 was seen approaching, and the I-Go was following behind trying to land a shot. The _Acht-Acht_ then began turning to the tankette.

" _Duce_ Anchovy!" Pepperoni called out. " _Duce!_ "

The 88 mm Flak gun then fired and literally tossed the _Carro Veloce_ into the _Semovente_ with its extreme power as it also waved the white flag. Immediately after, the P40 spat out a 75 mm shell at the FAMO and took it out amidst the chaos. It was soon ended itself as the _Panzer_ IV above fired down on it. The shell struck and triggered the P40's white flag.

"Well, we still won," Anton said to lighten up the mood. It somewhat worked as Nathan and Herz high-fived each other despite the current pain the entire crew was in.

 _Swedish Pagans_

In the air, Franco had chased the Fw 190 down close to the ground.

 _Marching ashore_

"Ha, I've got you now!" he eagerly stated as he opened fire. The burst missed as the 190 sharply pulled up. "Oh, dammit, come back here!" Franco turned to follow, but he noticed a sight that left him speechless.

 _Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

The Bf 109 was above the pair as it began descending on the G.55.

 _Out from Asgard_

The last remaining C.202 then came around from low altitude as well. " _Comandante, sorry I'm late - ah!_ " the pilot exclaimed as the F4F came in behind and shredded it with its four M2 Brownings. The shots triggered the _Folgore's_ red smoke symbolic of defeat.

 _Our Viking ship sails_

"Hey, are you okay?!" Franco asked him as he kept jinxing his G.55 to avoid incoming fire. He was losing energy all the while.

 _Never to turn back again!_

The last CR.42 also was nearly there as it was chased by the Ki-10. " _Comandante Franco!_ " he called out. " _Comandante!_ " Ron then settled his gunsights onto the _Falco_ and opened fire. He struck the Italian sesquiplane and plucked it out of the sky as it trailed red smoke.

In the meantime, Franco had gotten close enough to a firing position on the Bf 109, and he opened fire. He misjudged the deflection as the shots sailed above. The 109 then looped on the G.55 and opened its guns as the Italian fighter stalled out. The shots connected, and the _Centauro_ shook as it also began to trail the red smoke.

" _Marked man, G.55, unable to continue,_ " the speakers broadcast. The C.202 pilot and Fernando climbed out of their fighters as they came to rest on the ground below. They were both in a daze.

Furio's C.202 and the Me 410 were also on the ground in a small clearing.

Franco looked up in defeat at his victor as his plane descended powerless to the ground. The four remaining Ooarai fighters flew over the G.55 as they took in the victory.

" _Ooarai High School wins!_ " the speakers announced. Erich took in the victory within his Bf 109 as he looked visibly pleased with the result.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the airstrip, everyone from the _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ teams had been recovered and taken back there. They then got out to celebrate with each other.

"We did it!" Nathan exclaimed. "We're in the final four!"

"We are," Erich replied with his smile. "If I recall, our next match is at-"

"I want ice cream," David interrupted with.

"Oh, I've got some food, I think," Anton replied as he checked his pockets.

David let out a groan in response.

"Ah, goodness," they heard Anchovy as she approached with Franco. Miho and Erich took that as their cues to start towards them.

"And I really thought we would win this year, too," Franco remarked as he wore a graceful smile. He got to Erich and shook his hand. "But we had a great match."

Erich replied as he returned the handshake, "Yes, it was a very good match."

Miho agreed, "Yeah, it was a great experience."

"Make sure you guys get to the finals," Franco told them as he patted Erich's shoulder.

"We'll be cheering you on," Anchovy continued. She and Franco then stood beside them as they faced the direction they came. "Right?!"

They addressed a large group of Anzio students with a fleet of several Fiat-SPA TL.37s, TM40s, Dovunque 41s and Lancia 3Ros. These 3Ros did not have any massive _Cannone da 90/53s_ on their beds. "Yeah!" the crowd chanted.

Anchovy and Franco smiled and waved back, and Erich took that as a hint and he did the same. He noticed Miho beside him not doing the same but instead wearing a highly evident, albeit shy, smile. He then slung his arm around her as he told her, "Come on, smile and wave!"

Miho lightly laughed and shyly did so. "Thank you very much!" she thanked the Anzio crowd.

The crowd then started unpacking a lot of material from the trucks.

"Oh, what's all this?" Erich asked.

Anchovy and Franco turned to the Ooarai crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen," Anchovy began. "The Arts of Warfare don't just consist of the matches."

Franco continued, "After the matches, we give our thanks to all players and officials." He then spread his arms out. "This is how Anzio does things!"

"Yeah!" the Anzio crowd cheered as they began setting out massive amounts of food and other related material retrieved from the trucks.

 _While Europe speak of peace  
All other battles cease  
There's a man who aims for more than he can reach_

"Wow," Erich awed. "So much food and... their mobility..."

 _(Blood!) All over  
(Prague!) On fire  
(Burn!) All of Bohemia set ablaze!_

In the meantime, the Anzio students were performing what they did best: cooking delicious food.

 _Stand on their own!_

"Anzio cuts no corners when it comes to food," Franco informed. He then lost a bit of his smile as he wistfully opined, "How I wish they could put so much effort into matches..." He then regained his previous attitude. "Well, putting that aside, everyone!" he began.

 _The road to the city had been blocked  
Denied!  
To enter the gates  
Though they tried!  
When Prague was called to arms  
They fought them on the bridge  
Their freedom was at stake_

" _Buon appetito!_ " the Anzio crowd chanted.

 _Stand!  
And fight!  
The city is burning!  
Königsmarck lost, stopped him at Karluv Most_

The two crowds then dug into their food.

 _Stained!  
By blood!  
Their brothers die side by side!_

The volleyball and badminton clubs were serving themselves a generous helping of spaghetti.

 _Did what they could  
Died where they stood!_

"Delicious!" Herz was heard commenting after trying out various helpings.

 _Their city has been besieged  
All hell on Prague unleashed  
As the cannons crush the walls, the city shakes_

The entirety of the student council was picking out various helpings to try. The two freshmen groups were also serving themselves, but some of them were also getting their picture taken.

 _(Fear!) Is spreading  
(Hate!) Increasing  
(Death!) And pain is all that Sweden brought!_

"Wow, this is delish!" Nathan remarked with glee as he ate alongside Anton.

 _Rise and fight back!_

One of the Anzio cooks stopped by to offer Herz a serving of a dish they had prepared. "Thank you," he politely replied. David was next to him picking various dessert pieces to eat.

 _The walls of the city has been breached  
Reclaimed!  
On that very night  
Unsustained!  
They did it on their own  
They fought them on the bridge  
Their freedom was at stake_

Erich and Miho were seen laughing with Franco and Anchovy. Erich had his arm around Miho's shoulder as he took a bite out of his fish-derived meal with a great side of potatoes. Miho didn't offer any resistance as she cozied up against him a bit.

 _Stand!  
And fight!  
The city is burning!  
Königsmarck lost, stopped him at Karluv Most_

Off in another area, Furio and Leonidas were talking with each other as they ate.

 _Stained!  
By blood!  
Their brothers die side by side!_

"So you're a gunner, huh, Leo?" Furio started.

 _Did what they could  
Died where they stood!_

"Yeah," Leonidas replied with a mouth stuffed full of food.

 _(Unconquered city on Vltava's shore  
Start of the conflict and end of the war)_

"So the fight was decided with just a pair of HMGs," Furio remarked as he looked around. He then spotted something that made him chuckle.

 _Unconquered city on Vltava's shore (Unconquered city)  
Is protected by its people! (On Vltava's shore)_

"What?"

 _And thirty years ago the war begun (Start of the conflict)  
It has returned to where it started (And end of the war)_

"Nothing, but your friends are still looking out for you, it seems."

"Huh?"

They both noticed Leonidas' fellow history buffs collapse around a corner they had just hid behind as they got caught. As Wolf adjusted his field cap and got up, the other two followed up with nervous smiles.

"The student council's getting all the aircrews gathered," he informed. "If you're busy, I can cover for you."

 _The road to the city has been blocked  
Denied!  
To enter the gates  
Though they tried!  
When Prague was called to arms  
They fought them on the bridge  
Their freedom was at stake_

"No, I'm coming," Leonidas responded. Furio then faced him and Leonidas turned his head to look at him.

 _Stand!  
And fight!  
The city is burning!  
Königsmarck lost, stopped him at Karluv Most!_

"Let's do it again some time, Leo," Furio suggested as he offered a handshake.

 _Stained!  
By blood!  
Their brothers die side by side!_

Leonidas took the offer and shook his hand before speaking up again. "It's not Leo."

 _Did what they could!  
Died where they stood!_

"Huh?"

 _Stand!  
And fight!  
The city is burning!  
Königsmarck lost, stopped him at Karluv Most!_

Leonidas then pumped his fist against his breastplate. "It's Leonidas," he proclaimed as he turned and walked to his fellow history buffs.

 _Stained!  
By blood!  
Their brothers die side by side!_

Furio waved. "Right." He then crossed his arms. "Then I'm Doglio."

 _Did what they could!  
Died where they stood!_

A final scene of the entire party showed everyone having a real good time.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing an engine cowl with exhaust stacks along the bottom of the sides, signifying an inverted V engine. There was a propeller with a smoothly conforming spinner. There was a supercharger intake above the stacks with an elbow-like appearance. There was also an oil cooler underneath the nose.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing it as Franco's Fiat G.55 _Serie_ I. It was covered in a dark gray color on the topsides and a lighter gray along the bottom side, heavily resembling the camouflage of the ANR. Also present were Furio's Macchi C.202 _Serie_ IX and Fernando's Fiat CR.42 _bis,_ both painted in a summer camouflage of an orange-black pattern covering every surface besides the wing undersides, which were white.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the G.55, C.202, and CR.42 was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the _Centauro, Folgore,_ and _Falco_ was then shown.

 ** _Part of_ Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	16. Kapitel Acht

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Kapitel Acht_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and Christian were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

Two fighters, one radial-engined and one inline-engined, were flown by two boys of Russian descent, one obviously calm and the other hot-headed.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

The three boys of the Public Morals Committee were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Barents Sea, the _Kiev_ was steaming through the cold northern waters steadily.

Within one of the rooms aboard, the Spitfire LF Mk IX pilot was seen sitting at a table with another boy of Russian descent. The Russian had short blonde hair with blue eyes. He wore black pants along with a dark green button-up shirt that had a red four-pointed star on each of the shoulders. The Mk IX pilot was in his normal Saint Gloriana school uniform.

There was another Russian boy carrying a tray to the table. He was notably different with black hair of normal length and blue eyes. He wore the same outfit as the blonde Russian, though he appeared slightly but noticeably taller.

"Too bad we couldn't do better in our semifinal," the Mk IX pilot commented.

"You lost to a team we crushed last year?" the blonde Russian wondered with a small smile displaying strength and confidence. "Pathetic."

"As the old saying goes, Lady Luck is a fickle mistress."

The black-haired Russian arrived and took a cup of jam off the tray and placed it by the Mk IX pilot's serving.

"Here you go," he offered.

The British pilot looked to him. "Thank you, Nudelmann."

"You're welcome."

The Mk IX pilot then took a spoon of jam and prepared to drop it in some tea when a voice stopped him.

"Don't!" the blonde Russian across from him warned. The British boy gave his attention to the Russian. "You don't dunk the jam in." He then licked off his spoonful of jam. "You lick it as you drink the tea." He then proceeded to drink from his tea.

"You have some here," Nudelmann informed as he pointed to his own face.

"I know!" the blonde snapped back. "You don't have to tell me!"

Nudelmann then turned back to the Mk IX pilot. "We have some _pirozhnoe kartoshka._ " He extended the tray to the British boy. "And some _pechenye._ "

The British pilot addressed the blonde Russian. "Your semifinal is coming up soon, yet you're taking it easy," he commented. "Are you guys going to practice at all?"

"Why waste fuel?" the blonde countered. He then shrugged. "Our opponent is some weak high school I never heard about before."

"Their Squadron Leader is one of the Hartmanns."

"What?! _Cherniy Chort?!_ " the blonde responded in surprise. He then turned to Nudelmann beside him. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"I told you many times before," Nudelmann responded calmly.

"You did not!"

"It's the younger brother of the Black Devil," the Mk IX pilot interjected.

"Huh?" The blonde then calmed down and let out a shallow smile. "Ah."

"He brought that unknown school this far after he abandoned Schwarzwaldspitze."

"Did you come all this way just to tell me that, Arthur?" the blonde asked as he reached for a delicacy on his plate.

"Of course not," Arthur, the Mk IX pilot, replied. "I came here for some of your wondrous tea." He then took a sip out of his cup.

 ** _Wir kämpfen Prawda!_**

Within the hangars aboard the _Zuikaki,_ some of the aeronautics guys were finishing up with wrenching on the Dewoitine D.520 the school recently found. It was painted in a French camouflage with a mixture of dark brown, dark blue, and dark green adorning the topsides and fuselage sides while the undersides were sky blue.

Nearby was Erich's Bf 109, but it appeared far different from normal. It was painted in a camouflage meant for use on the Eastern Front, utilizing a gray-green pattern along the top, a creamy white along the bottom, and a swirly fusion of the two patterns on the fuselage sides.

Around the redone _Messer_ were Erich and his group of friends along with two of the aeronautics guys alongside Pfirsich and Zitrus. Everyone besides the aeronautics guys were in the normal school uniform, while the aeronautics guys had their coveralls.

"We installed the new semi-elliptical wings and modified the engine as we installed the new auto cannon," one of the aeronautics guys detailed as he slung a big wrench over his shoulder. He had light brown hair and an American appearance. "We also modified the aerodynamic configuration as a bonus."

"It looks like a G-2 now!" Nathan eagerly observed.

"It does?" the American aeronautic asked.

"I guess I owe the aeronautics club something now?" Erich implied with a smile.

"Don't mention it," the American aeronautic responded with a smile. "It may have been hard work, but it was totally worth the effort!"

Pfirsich and Zitrus were looking on at the new Bf 109 G-2.

"Put a new gun on it and we have a new plane," Zitrus observed.

"This'll up our combat strength a fair bit," Pfirsich noted.

"Hey, guys?" they heard Erich ask. They turned to face him. "Who's taking the Dewoitine?"

Lemu and his two fellow morals committee members stepped forward.

"We're joining today," Lemu proclaimed. "I'm Lenard Mulberry, and we're from the Public Morals Committee. We look forward to working with you."

David looked up upon hearing Lemu.

Aprikose then stepped beside Lemu. "Just call him Lemu," he said. "Show him the ropes, alright?"

Lemu, surprised and annoyed, turned to Aprikose and responded, "Mr. President, please don't shorten my name!"

"What should his callsign be, _Staffelkapitän?_ " Aprikose continued on as he tuned out Lemu.

Erich rested his chin on his fist as he thought. "Hmm... how about _Stürmer?_ " he suggested eventually.

"Then _Stürmer-Sechs_ it is."

" _Stürmer?_ " Lemu wondered.

"David, could you please show them some basic maintenance for their aircraft?" Zitrus requested.

"Wait, I learn from _Faul?!_ "

"Understood," David replied as Lemu walked up to him.

"Don't let your good grades go to your head."

"Just read the manuals and get some practice in."

"Don't be so irresponsible!" Lemu then pointed at David as he continued. "You have to be clear, precise, and thorough while you teach us, understood?"

"Fine, fine."

Pfirsich and Zitrus were observing the exchange.

"Just one 'fine' is enough!"

"Fiiiine."

Pfirsich lowered his head in exasperation. He then turned to the rest. "Our semifinal is coming up!" he announced. "And our opponent is last year's champ, Pravda! We still have to win this match. If we lose, we're done!"

"Why's that?" Mesut asked, and Pfirsich and Aprikose turned to face the freshmen.

"There's always next year, so why bother?" Christoph wondered.

"And we're up against the reigning champ," Erik chimed in.

"Yeah," Julian agreed. "Let's simply chalk it up to a learning experien-"

"We _cannot_ afford to lose!" Pfirsich loudly interrupted. All of the _Jägermeistern_ members grew silent as they were stunned by Pfirsich's outburst.

Aprikose then spoke up. "We must win," he said in a serious tone never before heard from him.

"Erich, take command!" Pfirsich ordered.

"Um, yeah," Erich responded as he shook out of his stunned state. "Let's get to practice!"

"Got it!" the rest acknowledged as they rushed to perform their tasks with their aircraft.

Erich followed, but Aprikose stopped him. "Erich!" he called out.

Erich stopped and turned to find Aprikose facing away.

"Drop by the student council office later," Aprikose told him. "There's something we have to tell both you and Miho."

Erich raised an eyebrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later after the sunset, the student council room was full with Aprikose, Pfirsich, Zitrus, Anzu, Momo, Yuzu, Erich, and Miho around a table holding a large helping of food.

"Man," Aprikose began in his carefree tone. "It's gotten real cold!"

"Well, we _are_ in the Arctic Circle," Pfirsich noted.

"Our next arena is in the northern parts of Russia, south of Severodvinsk," Zitrus informed.

"Seriously, they need to stop randomly picking the battlefield," Momo grumbled as Erich and Miho watched the exchange. Everyone besides the two of them were wrapped up for the cold weather.

Finally, Erich spoke up, "So, what did you want to tell us?"

"Well, let's eat some anglerfish hot pot first," Anzu suggested.

"Oh, you'll love this," Aprikose assured. "Anzu's anglerfish hot pot is great!"

"First, you have to stir-fry the liver carefully." Erich and Miho each had an eyebrow raised at the student council's antics. "Then you put some miso in-"

"Well as good as it sounds, we didn't come here to learn how to cook anglerfish," Erich interrupted.

It remained silent for a bit before Yuzu broke the awkward silence. "The kotatsu isn't too hot, is it?" she asked.

"Oh, it's fine," Miho responded.

"Yuzu set aside part of the budget, so we were able to buy this kotatsu," Anzu informed.

"We got a lot of other stuff, too," Aprikose revealed.

"We got a refrigerator, a microwave, and a hot plate," Zitrus detailed.

Aprikose continued. "We often stayed here overnight before sports events, chorus gatherings, and school festivals. Last year we held a curry contest and-"

"Well, we didn't come to hear you reminisce," Erich interrupted again as he was still confused.

"We've been in the student council since our _erstes Jahr,_ " Zitrus continued.

"Oh yeah, I have a treat for you," Aprikose said as he searched below the table before he pulled out a book. "Right here!" He then whipped out a picture and put it on the table for Erich and Miho to see. "Look, Pfirsich is smiling!"

"Don't show them that!" Pfirsich balked.

Anzu threw another picture down. "This is from a costume party," she explained. She then threw down another picture. "This is from a summer water party."

Aprikose threw down another picture. "Mud wrestling tournament!" he elaborated.

Miho smiled as she saw the pictures. "That looks fun," she observed.

"Yeah, it really was," Aprikose confirmed looking more reminiscent.

"We really had a lot of fun," Pfirsich agreed in reminiscence.

"Back then," Zitrus elaborated looking the same way. All the girls of the council were the same way.

Erich noticed the looks and wondered what was up. Miho snapped into a similar mindset as she noticed their looks, too. Things grew silent for a bit.

"The hot pot's boiling," Momo informed and broke the silence.

"Oh, right," Anzu acknowledged. "Let's eat!"

"Okay!" Yuzu agreed as everyone proceeded to dig in.

XXXXXXXXXX

Some time later, Erich and Miho were walking back to their apartments side-by-side. Because of the extremely cold weather, Erich had an arm wrapped around her for warmth, and Miho did the same with him, but she instead used both arms to wrap herself around him as the snow kept falling around them.

"What did they want to tell us anyway?" Erich finally asked.

Miho shrugged in reply as she looked similarly lost. The two kept pushing through the snow to get to their warm rooms.

Up in the student council office, all members still sat around the table even after all the food was finished.

"We couldn't tell them," Pfirsich noted.

"That's alright," Aprikose replied. "They only recently arrived here. I don't want to put too much pressure on the two of them."

"But..."

"They'd feel stressed out if they knew the truth," Anzu explained. "I want Miho and Erich to fight without a care in the world."

Silence followed for a short bit as the six of them stared at their pictures in the center of the table. They were the same ones they had shown to Erich and Miho earlier.

"Should I make some tea?" Yuzu asked as she broke the silence.

Pfirsich sighed in defeat, "We're done for."

"We don't know that yet!" Aprikose responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Far away from the Barents Sea within the Baltic Sea, another large school ship was steaming along. The school itself had a bell with a wall behind it as its logo. Predictably, it was known as Bellwall Academy.

Within the hangars aboard, one of the boys attending was holding a sheet of paper that listed the participants for the Ooarai-Pravda matches. Shown leading Ooarai were Miho Nishizumi and Erich-Dietrich Hartmann. Shown leading Pravda were Katyusha and Sasha, the blond-haired Russian.

The boy reading the paper had brown hair and deep brown eyes, the combination of which made him look very hard to approach. He was wearing gray pants and a white button-up shirt covered by a gray _Luftwaffe_ trench coat left open.

"What's that, Gerd?" he heard another voice say behind him.

Behind him was another boy wearing a similar outfit, albeit with a buttoned-up _Luftwaffe_ trench coat. He had lighter shades of brown hair and eyes. He was craning his neck to get a look at the paper Gerd was holding.

"The participants of the match I'm going to spectate at, Helmut," Gerd replied without turning around. He simply handed the sheet over to Helmut as he walked forward. Helmut took it and scoured the sheet.

"Wait, you're going to watch _Bubi?_ " Helmut asked as he looked back to Gerd.

"Yes," Gerd answered as he walked up to his plane within the hangar, a Bf 109 G-6 painted in the German tropical camouflage with the Bellwall markings. The markings were identical to the school logo. The plane was heavily modified as it was currently equipped with _Rüstzustand_ /R3 along with _Rüstsatz_ R III, which gave a grand total of three of the 300 L _Luftwaffe_ drop tanks. Two were under the wings and one was under the fuselage.

"But why?" Helmut asked again as he got out of the _Gustav's_ path.

"Personal reasons, plus we can still learn a lot from him for our own benefit here," Gerd answered as he got up into the cockpit. "In the meantime, you're in charge. You know the drill, right?"

Helmut nodded. "Keep Heinrich and Heinz from killing each other," he responded.

Gerd nodded in approval. "Good. I'll see you when I return, then." He then settled down into the cockpit. He started up the DB 605 inverted V12 and shut the cockpit. He then pulled out of the hangar and took off from the airstrip heading northeast.

From another point over the Baltic Sea, Alfred was seen flying northeast in his own Bf 109 G-6. It was modified to the same extremely long-range specifications, as it was also equipped with _Rüstzustand_ /R3 and _Rüstsatz_ R III with the three 300 L _Luftwaffe_ drop tanks.

The range provided by the three drop tanks was needed, as he was currently escorting a Focke-Wulf Fw 200 C-4/U1 with the Schwarzwaldspitze markings applied.

As the very long flight continued on, Alfred pulled out a sheet of paper and studied it. It was the same sheet listing the Ooarai-Pravda matches' participants. "Only you can save her," he said to himself as he stared at Erich's and Miho's pictures. "Let's see if you can handle that responsibility."

XXXXXXXXXX

Aboard the _Zuikaku_ the next day, Erich's group was staring at a box filled with, among other things, pocket heaters.

"We're gonna need pocket heaters?" Herz wondered.

" _Ja,_ " Erich replied. "While some aircraft had systems for heating up the cockpit, you're not so lucky down on the ground. Better to be prepared."

The group of freshmen was looking through another box containing some warmer clothing.

"Do we really need all this?" Mesut wondered.

"I heard Russia has real cold winters," Erik commented.

"We should probably get some more, just in case," Christoph suggested.

"Good thinking, and maybe we could get some hot chocolate to drink during the fight," Matthias joined in.

"How about some normal chocolate, too?" Mesut suggested.

Meanwhile, the history buffs were doing their own thing. A few of them were changing into different outfits.

"Behold!" Abe proclaimed as he stood in a dark blue trench coat resembling those worn by the Union side in the American Civil War.

"I'm going with this," Leonidas stated as he donned his Corinthian helmet.

In the hangar, Lemu was running around and stopped to address various groups. "Hey, no food allowed!" he addressed the freshmen. He then turned to the history buffs. "No costumes allowed!"

"You're such a killjoy," Gustav remarked.

"This is part of a class! Follow regulations!"

A hand then gripped his shoulder and turned him. He was now facing Wolf, who had gripped Lemu. Wolf then spoke, " _Es ist mein Leben. Es ist jetzt oder nie._ "

"What does that even mean?!"

The badminton players were also rummaging through a box as they talked.

"There'll be a number of people watching the match," Seth remarked.

"Let's put a badminton recruitment decal on the plane!" Alex suggested.

"Fantastic idea!" Ron praised.

Erich's group was watching everything unfold in the meantime.

"Everyone's plenty fired up after the win against Anzio," Nathan observed.

"Our classmates are expecting us to win, too," Anton added. "We should do our best!"

"Johanna said she convinced my dad to come to the match," Herz revealed with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night in Miho's apartment, Miho and Erich were pulling an all-nighter planning for the upcoming matches. They were both dressed up in warmer clothing. Erich wore thicker pants and a thicker shirt, but he kept his jacket.

Various stat sheets of the enemy's vehicles were spread out over the table, and the computer also had images pulled up of the battleground in northern Russia.

"After our last match," Erich began, "I don't think the use of SPAAs against tanks would really work here, with the exception of the _Acht-Acht._ They all have too little protection, and only the _Acht-Acht_ can redeem itself with its firepower."

"Definitely," Miho confirmed. "The _Acht-Acht_ will go through practically all of their tanks from the front except for the IS-2, so they're going to have to watch out for that."

Erich nodded. "But still, fifteen versus six. And their forces include Yak-1Bs, La-5FNs, an I-16 Type 28, and a Yak-9UT." Erich then picked up the stat sheet for the La-5FN. "We could do it _Blitzkrieg_ style, but we'll only have one chance." He then gathered his thoughts. "Pravda loves falling back feigning retreat before going on the counteroffensive. We can't let ourselves get ensnared by their trap."

Soon, both of them unleashed great yawns. Erich then took a look at the time on Miho's alarm clock. "Huh, well I guess we should end it here. Now," he continued sleepily, "mind if I crash here?"

Miho widened her eyes and blushed deeply as she grew greatly embarrassed by what Erich had said. "Um... your apartment's right next door though..." she shyly responded.

"But I don't wanna get up..." Erich whined as he flopped back onto Miho's bed.

Miho giggled at the sight before she resigned. "Okay, I guess you can stay, then."

Erich didn't hear her as he had already fallen asleep.

Miho took in the sight of him as she sighed with admiration. ' _He doesn't realize how charming he is when he's like that,_ ' she thought before she joined him on her bed. She snuggled up against him as she soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Erich unconsciously wrapped an arm around her. " _Kartoffeln_..." he muttered.

Miho hit his chest in response, but neither of them woke up at either one's doings. They were simply too tired to care that much.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day within the port at Severodvinsk, the _Zuikaku_ and the much larger _Kiev_ were docked alongside each other in the heavily snowed-over port. Because of how far north the location was, the skies were rather dark, even though it was still technically daytime. Part of that also lied with the heavy amount of cloud layer over the area, which degraded visibility quite a bit.

Ooarai's _Panzers_ and fighters were lined up in the snow ready to go. Everyone was in their combat uniforms, and they each reacted differently to the cold.

"It's so fucking cold here!" Anton proclaimed as he shivered uncontrollably. "It's unbelievable!"

Erich and Nathan were by the Me 410 that was slightly modified for this particular match. The tires were notably inflated to a lower pressure than normal and there was a hastily applied winter camouflage consisting of white paint on the topside. The bottom was left untouched. It was hasty in its application as hints of the old camouflage were still visible underneath the new camouflage.

"Tires are lower pressure, that's good," Erich commented as he looked on at the modified _Hornisse._ "Is there fuel ready to be poured in the oil sumps?"

"Yep," Nathan confirmed. The two then noticed the Public Morals Committee members standing still as they braved the cold. The cold still appeared to be getting to them, however.

"Hey," Erich grabbed their attention. The three took notice and paid attention. "One's first battle can be hard, I know. Just do your best, don't panic, and you should be fine." Erich encouraged with a smile.

David walked by and stopped. "If you can't figure things out, radio me, Lemu," he said.

"I told you not to call me Lemu!" Lemu snapped. "My name is Lenard Mulberry!"

"Understood, Lemu." David then walked off.

"You clearly didn't get it!"

Meanwhile, the freshmen were having a snowball fight amongst each other. The history buffs were concurrently building a snow statue of Frederick Barbarossa.

"Looking good," Abe said in approval.

"Let's paint it red," Gustav suggested.

In the meantime, Erich walked alongside Miho as they both observed the scene. Miho had an awkward yet shy smile at the sight.

"Looks fun, _ja?_ " Erich asked her.

She laughed an awkward yet shy laugh in response.

Soon after, a truck came along in the snow and came to a stop. It was distinctive as a Soviet 29-K flak truck. It was painted in a dark green color, like it was from the factory.

Four people stepped off of it onto the ground. Katyusha and Nonna stepped out from the cab, and two other boys stepped out from the bed. They all proceeded to walk over.

"I recognize Katyusha and Nonna, but who are the other two again?" Miho asked Erich.

"Those are Pravda's _Jägermeistern Staffelkapitän_ and _Staffelführer,_ " Erich explained. "'Engineer' Sasha and 'Cannoneer' Nudelmann."

The four Russians continued walking over. Sasha was wearing a uniform consisting of black pants and a red button-up shirt covered by another green shirt. A leather pilot's jacket of Soviet origin was also being worn unzipped over the shirts. The jacket had a Russian tricolor on a shoulder patch.

Nudelmann was wearing the same outfit, but he had his jacket zipped up instead.

The four then stopped and took in Ooarai's _Panzerwaffe_ and _Jagdwaffe._ Sasha then grew a small smile before he unleashed a bout of laughter. "You brought these _Der'mo_ here as jokes, didn't you?" he aimed at Ooarai.

Both of Ooarai's Presidents and PR reps then stepped forward to greet the Russians.

"Oh, hey Sasha, Katyusha," Aprikose greeted with a smile.

Anzu then extended a hand to Katyusha. "Nice to meet you," she similarly greeted. "I'm the student council President, Anzu."

Katyusha simply stared back before she turned to Nonna. "Nonna!" she commanded.

The student council members present observed as Katyusha got up on Nonna's shoulders.

"All of you are below me, whether it comes to tanks, skill, or height!" Katyusha taunted from atop her perch.

"You're just sitting on her shoulders," Pfirsich deadpanned.

"I heard that!" Sasha exclaimed as he pointed to them. "How dare you insult one of us! I'll have you purged!" He then turned to Nudelmann. "Let's go Nudelmann!"

They all turned to walk away as Sasha continued looking around at the Ooarai group. He then noticed Erich and stopped.

"Oh, the other _Cherniy Chort,_ " Sasha remarked. Erich raised an eyebrow. Sasha then smirked. "Thanks for last year. Thanks to you, we got an easy win." Erich then ever so slightly narrowed his eyes. "Let's make a repeat performance, Mr. The-world-bows-down-before-me." He then walked off with a wave. "Bye bye, _Mal'chik. Do svidaniya._ "

XXXXXXXXXX

Up on the Leopold, the line-ups for all teams were displayed for the spectators.

Ooarai's _Panzerkraft_ team consisted of the I-Go otsu as their flag tank, a _Panzer_ IV F2, a Pz.38(t) B/C, a StuG III F, an M3 Lee, and a _Char_ B1 _bis._ Their _Jägermeistern_ team consisted of the Ki-10-II as their marked man along with a Bf 109 G-2, an Fw 190 A-4, an Me 410 A-1/U4, an F4F-3, and a D.520.

Pravda's tank force was made up of seven T-34 1942s, six T-34-85 mod. 1944s, an IS-2 mod. 1944, and a KV-2 1939. Their flag tank was one of the T-34 1942s. Their fighter force was made up of seven Yak-1Bs, six La-5FNs, a Yak-9UT, and an I-16 Type 28. Their marked man was one of the Yak-1Bs.

The starting points for both sides were also displayed. They were starting on opposite ends of the snowed-over countryside. Ooarai started to the north, and Pravda to the south.

Up on one of the snowed-over hills, the Saint Gloriana crowd was there to spectate yet again. Their Crusader AA Mk II was beside them.

"Given Pravda's strong lineup and their familiarity with the bitter cold," the Northern Irish boy observed, "I wonder if Ooarai has a strategy to swing the odds in their favor."

In another area, Gerd was seen observing the lineups. He then heard some footsteps approach.

"Look who came back from the dead," he heard a faintly familiar voice nearby. He turned his head to find Alfred wearing his Schwarzwaldspitze school uniform.

"Screw you, Hartmann," Gerd bluntly responded. He turned his head back to observe the lineups and the battlefield. "I didn't come here to socialize with you of all people. I only came to watch one Hartmann, and you're not him."

"I'd be surprised if that _wasn't_ your reason for being here, Gerhard Königsberg," Alfred replied unfazed. "Anyway, would you care to join me and the Nishizumis in watching this battle?"

Gerd considered it for a bit. "I guess I could." He then got up to follow Alfred off to Maho and Shiho's seats. "A word of warning, though: I heard about what she plans to do."

"You and me both."

"So what side are you on?"

"Maho's."

"Really then?" Gerd responded sarcastically. "Could've fooled me."

Alfred looked back at him as they continued on. "I can see it's been a very long time. If it hadn't been, I'm sure you would better know how I really am." Alfred then faced forward again. "Or do old interpretations die hard?"

Gerd remained silent, but he appeared to be a bit irritated by Alfred's interpretation. ' _Fick dich,_ ' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the Ooarai airstrip, Erich was addressing the whole _Jägermeistern_ team.

"Don't let their numbers unnerve you," he told them. "Remain calm. We'll be climbing to higher altitudes and picking them off as they come after the marked man."

"I'm fine with letting the enemy act first," Leonidas spoke up. "But why not just sweep them all out straight away?"

"Huh?"

"Indeed," Abe agreed.

"Good idea," Wolf also agreed.

"He who strikes first wins," Gustav quoted.

"I know that," Erich acknowledged. "But it's far too risky."

"That's fine!" Ron spoke up.

"It'll be alright!" Harry agreed.

"We've got team spirit!" Seth noted.

"Let's get 'em with the kill serve!" Alex suggested.

"I don't think we'll lose!" Matthias also agreed. "The enemy underestimates us, and they'll pay dearly for it!"

"Let's beat them senseless!" Christoph chimed.

"Yeah!" Julian, Mesut, and Erik all agreed.

"I guess we're doing that then," Pfirsich determined.

"We don't want to lose any momentum," Zitrus reasoned.

Erich thought for a moment before responding, "Okay then. Let's go for a _Blitzkrieg._ "

His friends raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"What?" Nathan responded.

"Weren't you going to stay above them?" Herz asked.

"Russian fighters have no reason to be feared," Erich explained. "They have these 'gunsights,'" he quoted with his fingers, "that they hand-painted on their windscreens. They can't pull the proper deflection on us, so there's no reason to panic if there's one behind you. Besides, we don't want to drag out a fight against these guys. They thrive in the cold." He then looked around with a determined smile. "Also, with everyone so fired up, we can stand a chance."

Aprikose then spoke up, "Sun Tzu once said, 'though we have heard of stupid haste in war, cleverness has never been seen associated with long delays. There is no instance of a nation benefitting from prolonged warfare. Speed is the essence of war.' Right, Erich?"

"Yes. We're up against a strong opponent, but we'll perform our best!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered as they raised their fists.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the air on Pravda's side, several of their planes passed by in a large formation as they climbed after take-off. They were all painted in a Soviet winter camouflage using white on the topsides and a light blue on the bottom. They all had the Pravda markings on them as well, on the lower wings, fuselage sides, and both sides of the tailfin.

The La-5FNs led. These Russian fighters had a radial-engine installation that appeared rather rushed in appearance. The cowl didn't seem to 'belong' on the plane. There were two cannons in the upper cowl firing through the propeller arc. The cockpit and rear fuselage appeared to be roughly flush with each other. The canopy didn't extend very far above the plane and the fuselage was designed so that it faded away towards the top as it went back.

The Yak-1Bs followed behind. These were inline-engined, as the radiator inlet under the fuselage and the exhaust stacks along the sides revealed. There was a single cannon firing through the engine cylinder banks along with a machine gun in the upper left of the cowling. The fighter itself appeared relatively small in size for a 1942 fighter.

Trailing behind was the Yak-9UT. This fighter appeared notably similar to the Yak-1s, but it was notably larger, mostly in its engine cowl. A larger engine occupied the space along with three cannons. One large cannon with its barrel extending beyond the propeller spinner fired between the cylinder banks and two smaller ones were in the upper engine cowl. The fighter also had a black number 15 on the rear fuselage.

Lagging behind with its slower speed was the I-16 Type 28. It was quite obviously the smallest of all the Russian fighters. It appeared extremely diminutive. It had a radial engine featuring shutter openings along the front face that dictated cooling airflow. Also distinguishable was the open cockpit, which appeared much larger than it really was due to the small size of the aircraft. Full-span ailerons were also prominent. There were also two cannons mounted in the wings, giving this little fighter a huge punch.

The pilot for the I-16 had on similar clothing as Ron would normally wear, but there was the Russian flag on the shoulder patch that distinguished these.

Sasha was in his La-5FN as he started over the radio, "Listen up! If they shoot you down, you get a 25 year vacation to gulag!"

" _Meaning 25 days of extra lessons in a dark classroom, right?_ " Nudelmann replied.

"Let's go!" Sasha then grew a predatory grin. "Save their marked man for last. Get the others first! We'll show them our vast superiority in strength!"

" _Ura!_ " the other Russians cheered as the fighters continued on in their formation. It was similar to a large delta ten fighters wide, but there was also a diamond of four more behind the point and another lagging behind the diamond.

Nudelmann then began over the radio.

" _Onwards comrades! Armies of the Soviet Union! Charge!_ "

The rest besides Sasha joined in.

" _Oh Mother Russia  
Union of lands_

 _Will of the people  
Strong in command_

 _Oh Mother Russia!  
Union of lands!_

 _Once more victorious  
The Red Army stands!_"

Sasha then began by himself.

" _The end of the Third Reich draws near  
It's time!  
Has come to an end!_"

Nudelmann joined.

" _The end of an era is here  
It's time!  
To attack!_"

Everyone else joined in.

" _Into the motherland  
The German army march_

 _Comrades stand side by side  
To stop the Nazi charge_

 _Panzers on Russian soil  
A thunder in the east_

 _One million men at war  
The Soviet wrath unleashed._"

XXXXXXXXXX

Up in the air on the other side, Ooarai's _Jagdwaffe_ was gaining altitude. The Bf 109 and Me 410 were leading the other four.

Down on the ground, the ground crew members were mounted on their SPAAs. The other members of the Public Morals Committee were serving as additional loaders for the _Acht-Acht._

"It's freezing!" Anton complained again as he continued shivering.

"Perhaps going for a short match was the better idea after all," Herz remarked.

Meanwhile, Nathan was pouring out a few cups of hot chocolate from a flask he had. He then got the others' attentions, "I've got some hot chocolate here for you guys. Have some."

"Oh, thank God!" Anton exclaimed in relief as he leaned from his hatch to get one. He then downed it in five seconds flat.

"You realize you're not gonna be able to warm yourself up anymore since you drank all of your hot cocoa in one sitting, right?" Herz said.

Anton paused for a moment before he muttered, "Dammit."

In the air, one of the Yak-1s was stalking the Ooarai fighters from below.

Elsewhere, Sasha and Nudelmann were listening to the radio as they flew along. The stalking pilot reported, " _All enemy fighters heading south, altitude roughly 3,700 meters._ "

"They're throwing the kitchen sink at us right away?" Sasha said to himself. "So conceited." He then got on the radio. "Nudelmann!"

" _Ya znayu,_ " Nudelmann responded.

Down on the ground, the two other Public Morals Committee members were freezing cold on the back of the FAMO, and they couldn't load the 88 mm shells because they couldn't stop shivering.

David noticed and stood out of his hatch. "Give me some of those pocket heaters," he requested to Nathan.

Nathan obliged and gave some to him. David then got the attention of their two new loaders. "Hey." He tossed a few of them their way as he climbed out of his hatch.

"Let's switch for a bit," he said as he got into position to load on the left of the breech while Kolari and Satiainen warmed themselves up. "If Lemu complains, tell him to loosen up."

 _The wise woman said,  
'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back.'  
(Fight or fall)_

In the air, Erich was straining his eyes to find any foes, but he couldn't see much because of the horrible weather. He then got on the radio, "Herz, shoot up an illumination round to our front at 12,000 feet."

 _And before the attack  
Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge  
(Hundreds fallen)_

" _Understood,_ " he heard in reply. Down below, David then helped Nathan heave one of the 9.2-kilogram shells into the breech of the _Acht-Acht._

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

Herz fired the German Flak gun where Erich ordered. The round then went off and lit up the sky around for a brief period. Erich was now able to rest easy knowing no one was around yet.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls_

In the stands, Johanna and her father were present. Johanna was busy cheering for her brother while the elder Benz looked on.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

"Yeah! Guess who fired that, Dad!" Johanna said to her dad.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"Herz, using the same hands he used to wield a bow-and-arrow with," Mr. Benz noted to counter his daughter.

 _Where brothers have passed  
Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood  
(Standing tall)_

Johanna then turned to him. "You know, we should cheer for him now that he's come this far," she suggested undeterred.

 _And we know if we fall  
Our comrades await in the Hall  
(Odin's calling)_

In his F4F, Matthias was looking around for any foes until he got a rude awakening from his radio.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

" _Squirrel!_ " he heard Mesut exclaim. Matthias had to rub his ears for a few seconds to get some hearing back in them.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

In the Me 410, Wolf and Leonidas were discussing historical references with their group.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

"Heavy clouds, Russians, and war make me think of..." Wolf began.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"The Battle of Poltava, right?" Leonidas guessed.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

" _Don't even joke about that,_ " Gustav warned.

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

Beside the Me 410, Erich was still searching out enemies. He eventually spotted three Yak-1s approaching from the front and a bit below.

 _(Retreat)_

"Enemies, eleven o'clock!" he informed the rest. "Remain alert!"

The Ooarai formation spread out in response.

"Just three?" Erich wondered to himself. "Is it a bait or something?"

Two of the Yaks started directly for him. They opened fire on him as they passed. They missed and the Ooarai fighters went into a climb.

" _Kontakt._ This new centerline cannon should be useful right about now." He then got on the radio. " _Hornisse-Vier,_ engage!"

In reply, the Me 410 turned back to engage the Yaks that turned to follow after they realized they weren't being followed. The _Hornisse_ opened up its big 50 mm BK 5 at one of them from a half-mile away. The shot didn't miss, and it literally blew up the Russian fighter. Only the cockpit remained intact, and the pilot wasted no time getting out of it. He pulled the parachute which triggered the red smoke of defeat to emanate from his ass as well.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

Erich turned back with his Bf 109 as he announced, " _Messer-Ein_ is engaging, too!" The other Yak tried to follow the Me 410, and Erich approached as he closed to only tens of meters away before he opened fire. He struck the Yak and tripped its red smoke as parts flew off of it.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

Some of the others were reacting to the new development over the radio.

" _They got them!_ " Nathan observed.

" _Wow, they took two of them down so easily!_ " Anton awed.

" _Aw yeah!_ " Ron called out.

" _We took down some of the reigning champs!_ " Wolf remarked.

" _I can't believe they took down some Yakovlev fighters!_ " Nathan said again. " _This is great!_ "

Soon, the FAMO crew noticed the lack of Erich's voice. He was up in his 109 thinking hard.

" _What's up, Erich?_ " Anton wondered.

"Things are going _too_ well," Erich responded.

As he said that, the third Yak-1B attacked, but it missed its mark widely. The plane then descended to get away.

"Everyone, get him!" Erich ordered. Each aircraft obeyed and flew after the retreating Yakovlev fighter.

Down on the ground, the others observed as best they could. They mainly used the radio to get their info.

"Why is he running?" Anton wondered.

"Because the others are after him, duh," Nathan stated the obvious.

"Oh, right," Anton comprehended as he smiled. "Just like how girls like playing hard-to-get."

As the chase continued above, Matthias noticed five more fighters approach from the front. There were three Yak-1s and two La-5s. "Five more up front," he transmitted. He then briefly made out the crossbones marking on one of the Yak-1s. "Marked man sighted!"

" _Yes, this is a perfect opportunity!_ " Pfirsich replied. " _Everyone, attack!_ "

" _Let's go!_ " the history buffs proclaimed.

" _Attack!_ " Ron called out in agreement.

The Fw 190, F4F, and Ki-10 then headed for the Russian fighters before they managed to create a small furball of sorts. One of the La-5s opened up on the three, but he missed his mark. The Me 410 then swept through and annihilated it with its 50 mm cannon. Once again, the La-5 simply blew up and only the cockpit remained intact. The pilot jumped out and pulled his parachute as the red smoke trailed out of his ass.

" _Hurra!_ " Wolf called out.

What remained of the La-5 was visible falling the ground on the Leopold for the audience to see. The audience was getting antsy at the sight of the battle thus far. Gerd and Alfred were observing alongside Maho and Shiho, and they were fully aware of Pravda's plans. Arthur was also observing. He lowered his eyebrows slightly as he also recognized what Pravda was doing.

In the air, the remaining La-5 and Yaks were disengaging again as they continued south. Ooarai's fighters followed as they grew eager to net more kills.

" _You're not getting away!_ " Aprikose called out.

" _Blitzkrieg!_ " Wolf proclaimed

"Wait!" Erich tried to gather everyone.

" _Crush them!_ " Matthias exclaimed.

" _This'll be a flawless win!_ " Ron claimed.

" _Wait!_ " Lemu tried gathering everyone as well.

"I know what I said about Russian fighters, but wait!" Erich radioed out again to round up his _Staffel,_ but to no avail. He then gave up and followed them.

As they chased, the retreating Russians eventually pulled up and headed back for the Ooarai fighters. They passed by them without opening fire. Ooarai's fighters turned to engage, and the fight eventually devolved into a furball. The marked Yak-1 was managing to avoid all of the shots coming to it as Ooarai desperately tried shooting it down. Ooarai didn't aim their shots properly due to their impatience.

"If we bag the marked man..." Aprikose began.

"... we win!" Wolf finished.

The Bf 109 was near the top of the furball when Erich spotted two more Yak-1s approaching from the north at higher altitude. He looked to the east and saw it relatively clear. "Everyone, disengage and head east!" he ordered.

"Huh?" Aprikose responded.

The Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ tried to disengage and head east, but they all saw two more La-5s come from above in that direction. Erich noticed and changed plans. "Everyone head southwest!" As he turned to face the aforementioned direction, he spotted the Yak-9 above in that direction. "We're fucked!" he breathed out in realization as he saw all of the Russian fighters above with the energy advantage.

"It was a trap?" Aprikose wondered in disbelief.

" _Evasive!_ " Erich yelled out over the radio.

All of the Russian fighters then dove down to engage. The I-16 attacked first, followed by the Yak-1s, then the La-5s, and then the Yak-9 as an even larger furball developed and the sky became completely covered with red, white, and green tracer fire.

One of the attacks struck the F4F and cleaved a few holes through the left wing. " _I have a hole in my left wing!_ " Matthias radioed out.

Erich's mind was racing with what to do until he came up with something. "Everyone, dive! Get back to the airstrip! Flak guns, be prepared!"

The Ooarai force obeyed and dived away from the furball as they used up their last bits of altitude available to dive and escape. The Russian fighters didn't let them go so easily though, and they followed after them as they continued attacking.

One of the Pravda fighters managed to connect a burst with the Me 410 and cripple it. " _Starboard engine out!_ " Wolf reported the damage. There was a lot of scraping on the wing trailing edge behind the engine from the bullets.

One of the Yak-1s tried to fire on the _Hornisse_ again, but the Bf 109 fired off a burst at them in return as it swept in behind the Russian fighter. The burst hit, but it wasn't quite enough to take it out as the Yak-1 desperately jinxed. Another Yak-1 got behind the _Gustav_ and opened fire. The shots struck it, but the _Messer_ was not downed.

" _Scheiße,_ they hit the radiators!" Erich cursed as he engaged the newly installed radiator cutoff system and rushed to the airstrip amidst the enemy attacks.

He was saved for the moment when flak fire erupted behind him. As he got closer to the airstrip, the flak got much stronger, and the Russian fighters were forced to disengage. They doubled back to get out of range of the flak.

Erich then came in hot to land. He had to avoid the Me 410 with its dead starboard engine before he managed to come to a stop. He immediately shut off the engine to prevent it from overheating.

After he opened the canopy, he heard his radio come to life.

" _Good evening, Mal'chik,_ " he heard Sasha greet. " _I have a message for you._ "

"What are you doing on my radio?!" Erich demanded.

" _Have you forgotten why I'm called 'Engineer' already? My goodness. Anyway, in my infinite generosity, I have decided to offer you a chance to surrender. Surrender, and I will forgive both of your teams for their insults to our Panzerkraft Kapitan._ "

"Get off my radio!"

" _You have three hours to decide-_ "

" _Fick dich! Nüsse!_ " Erich yelled into the radio as he forcefully shut it off. He then climbed out of his Bf 109 as he took some deep breaths. Everyone else gathered around it in the meantime.

"No fucking way are we bowing down to the Russians!" Ron vehemently denied the surrender offer. He took off his flight mask for the moment.

"That little girl just wants to be the tallest in the world for once," Pfirsich commented visibly irritated.

"We'll fight to the bitter end!" Wolf determinedly stated.

"We'll keep resisting!" Matthias agreed.

"But we're completely grounded," Erich contemplated his thoughts. "And I know the Russians aren't above strafing airstrips."

"I'll follow your commands," he heard Herz declare. Erich turned to his friends as they responded.

"Yeah, I don't mind bowing down if it prevents us from getting hurt!" Anton agreed.

"Same here!" Nathan confirmed.

"Being in the final four is already a great achievement," David remarked. "No need to push yourself."

Erich contemplated their words as the freshmen lowered their own heads in thought.

"No!" Pfirsich denied loudly. "We can't lose! We'll continue fighting tooth and nail!"

"But-" Erich tried to reply, but he was cut off by Pfirsich as he hysterically continued.

"We'll win! We _must_ win! We have no other option _but_ to win!"

"Why are you so desperate? We managed to get to the final four in our first try. I think that's an amazing feat. What's more, _Jägermeistern_ is not war. Winning doesn't mean everything."

"There's nothing left for us if we lose!"

"I can't in good consciousness continue this fight. I know what Russians are like. They're brutal, and they're not above strafing us on the ground or ramming us. I don't know about you, but I want to be able to finish this contest in good physical condition. I wish the same for the rest of the team. I want to continue having a great time at this school alongside all my friends."

Pfirsich raised his head and turned to Erich. "What are you talking about? If we lose, we also lose the school!"

Everyone was immediately silenced as they grew shocked at the information just revealed.

Erich then spoke up again, "The school will be no more?"

Pfirsich did not respond. He trembled uncontrollably as he found it difficult to acknowledge what he just revealed.

Instead, Aprikose replied. "It's as Pfirsich said," he began in a serious tone. "If we don't win the international tournament, our school will be decommissioned."

Erich widened his eyes more as he heard the confirmation he didn't want to hear.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing an engine cowl with exhaust stacks along the top, signifying an upright V engine. There was a small channel beneath the stacks for cooling air, and a small, barely noticeable oil cooler was under the nose. The propeller had a small spinner.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing it to be Lemu's Dewoitine D.520. It was painted in a French camouflage consisting of topsides painted in a blend of dark brown, dark green, and dark blue, along with undersides painted sky blue.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the D.520 was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the French fighter was then shown.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Next time on _To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_ : Das ist eine verzweifelte Sachlage!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	17. Kapitel Neun

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Kapitel Neun_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to Arthur, the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and Christian were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

An La-5FN and Yak-9UT were flown in the sky by Sasha and Nudelmann respectively.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

The three boys of the Public Morals Committee were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Earlier in the year at Japan's Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology's Bureau of Campus Ships, a conversation was taking place.

"What do you mean 'shut down?!'" Aprikose asked as he and the five other members of the student council sat across from another person. They were in their normal school uniforms.

"Running a school ship requires a lot of money," the person responded. "After reviewing budgets, we decided to consolidate on one ship. That is the _Akagi_."

"You're going to take our school away?" Zitrus desperately asked.

"This is absurd!" Pfirsich angrily responded. "You just want to be rid of us again, don't you?!"

"You're entitled to how you feel," the person granted, "but you'll still have to curtail operations within the next year."

"You mean next year, we won't...?" Zitrus asked but trailed off.

"Correct."

"That's too sudden!" Pfirsich responded. "What, are you just going to claim 'paperwork difficulties' again, you two-faced backstabbers?!"

"Ooarai has remained indistinct and lackluster for years now."

The man in the chair facing them, otherwise known as Renta Tsuji, had glasses, a brown suit, and tidy black hair. He was now reading out of a book.

He continued. "In the past, Ooarai was quite active in the Arts of Warfare, particularly _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern,_ but-"

Anzu cut him off, "So let's bring back _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern._ "

"What?!" Yuzu reacted as she and Momo turned to face Anzu.

" _Panzerkraft_ _?!_ " Momo questioned in bewilderment.

Aprikose then addressed Renta with a confident smile, "You wouldn't pawn off a school that won the international tournaments using a bunch of exiles, would you?"

 ** _Das ist eine verzweifelte Sachlage!_**

Back in the present, everyone had been informed of what had taken place in the office.

"So _that's_ why you restarted these sports so suddenly," Erich realized as the _Jägermeistern_ team stood out around the still-damaged Bf 109 on the airstrip.

"Well," Aprikose began, "I also heard that the Arts of Warfare were eligible for extra funding under the current funding contract for the school, so we had planned to use the money to fill holes within our budget."

"But still, you can't expect us to go all the way in our first try!" Ron interjected.

"Well, I thought we would've had some awesome planes lying around since we had such a strong team back in the day, but apparently all of the good ones had been sold when funding started lacking."

"So that means these planes are..." Nathan trailed off with implications.

"Yeah, the unwanted leftovers."

"How'd you expect us to win under these kinds of odds?" Leonidas questioned.

"We couldn't think of any other way to keep our old, unremarkable ship afloat," Pfirsich honestly answered.

"We might have bitten off more than we could chew," Aprikose said. He had the sense to look somewhat remorseful. "We could've just spent this last year at a beer hall drinking away our sorrows, but we didn't want to lose heart."

"Sorry for not telling you guys earlier," Zitrus apologized on behalf. For a moment, silence followed.

It was soon broken by Ron. "We always wanted to get our badminton team back, but if the school's going down..." he trailed off.

"Unconditional surrender," Gustav remarked for the history buffs.

"I had no idea this was happening," Nathan admitted.

"We could all end up scattered across the world," Herz noted.

"But I don't want that!" Anton responded.

"I guess those extra credits won't help now," David remarked.

The freshmen simply looked down in hopelessness.

"This isn't over," Erich stated. Everyone put all eyes on him. "We haven't lost the fight."

"Erich?" Aprikose reacted.

"We just need to hang in there." He then looked around with his signature smile. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to continue flying here, and I want to do it with the rest of you."

Silence followed before Nathan spoke up. "Same here!" he agreed.

"Yeah!" Anton replied in agreement. "We shouldn't give up, whether it be with our fighters or chasing girls!"

"I can still fight!" Herz declared.

"Same," David spoke up in agreement.

"We won't surrender. We'll continue to the bitter end," Erich determined. "But we need to keep a cool head to make sure none of us get injured."

"Right," Aprikose confirmed.

"Everyone, continue the repairs. We need the Me 410's engine fixed and the holes in the F4F repaired. Also, before starting the engines up, pour some fuel in the oil sumps so they can start the first try. We don't have much time left, but remain calm."

"Got it!" everyone answered.

After a few seconds, Pfirsich spoke up, "We'll take care of planning!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The spectators were watching the airstrip with great interest. They were mostly wondering why no one was attacking each other now.

"Oh, they're like fish in a barrel now," Johanna observed with some worry evident. "I hope brother's doing okay."

"Calm down, Johanna," her dad told her in response.

In the Saint Gloriana camp, the four Brits were also intrigued with the current battlefield situation.

"Why isn't Pravda attacking?" the Northern Irish boy wondered.

"Pravda's leadership enjoys putting people in this situation," Arthur elaborated. "They love to demean people, and crush their spirits."

With the German camp, all four of them were watching the stalemate as well until Shiho got up.

"This is a waste of my time," she determined as she stood.

" _Warten Sie mal, Frau_ Nishizumi," she heard Gerd speak up. She turned to him as she raised an eyebrow.

Gerd turned his own head to look to her. "Fights are never over until someone is soundly defeated, and _never_ before that point."

In the air surrounding the Ooarai airstrip, Sasha was busy talking with Nudelmann. The Pravda fighters were flying just out of range of Ooarai's flak as they patrolled the skies for any sign of them coming back up. The weather was starting to deteriorate, so they came down lower to get a better view.

"So what should we have them do for us?" Sasha wondered aloud. "Should they weed our school gardens for three months, tend to our wheat fields, and dig up our potatoes?" He then burped. "Oh, man, that _borscht_ really filled me up good."

" _Excuse you,_ " Nudelmann said for him over the radio.

"I don't need to be excused! Anyway, I really wish I could go and mess with that _Ishak_ a little more."

" _So you gave them time to surrender so you could eat and screw around?_ "

"No! I did it because of my big heart! It's as big as the Western Siberian Plain!"

" _And just as cold._ "

"Oh, shut up!"

In his aircraft, Nudelmann smiled. " _Khoroshiy mal'chik._ "

XXXXXXXXXX

Back down at the Ooarai airstrip, Harry and Alex were helping fix the Me 410's starboard DB 603A. The scuffing from the gunfire remained on the right wing trailing edge.

"Can you fix it?" Harry asked Alex.

"I think I can get it to turn over," Alex replied as he continued wrenching.

The freshmen were all pitching in to fix up the F4F's left wing.

"This is gonna be pretty hard to fix," Mesut noted.

Christoph simply sighed at the amount of work ahead.

"Perhaps we can put a band-aid on it?" Erik suggested.

"That's not gonna help here," Julian shot down.

With the Bf 109, Nathan was checking the condition of the radiators as Herz maneuvered the flaps to allow for a better look at them.

"I'm not seeing any leaks here," Nathan finally determined.

"Great," Herz remarked.

Elsewhere on the airstrip, Erich, Zitrus, and Pfirsich had a map of the battlefield laid out on a table under a makeshift cover as they tried to come up with a plan.

"We need to find a way where we can get back in the air," Pfirsich reminded.

"If only we knew where all their fighters were patrolling," Zitrus commented.

"Well, let's get some scouting done, then," Erich determined.

XXXXXXXXXX

" _I was a P.F.C on a search patrol, huntin' Charlie down  
It was the jungle wars of '65_"

Wolf and Nathan were driving the _Acht-Acht_ around the battlefield as they searched the skies for any signs of aircraft. They were singing a song to pass the time.

" _My weapon jammed and I got stuck way out and all alone  
And I could hear the enemy movin' in close outside_"

Meanwhile, David and Lemu had taken the M15 as they performed the same task. David was driving while Lemu was in the turret using the gun's optics to help his search.

"There's a Yak-1 and an La-5 over to three o'clock," Lemu pointed out as he watched the Russian fighters fly by to their right.

"La-5..." David said as he wrote it down in a notebook while driving.

"There's a cocktail further behind them."

"No plane with that name exists, Lemu."

Lemu then tried to look at David as he grew annoyed. "It was just a little mistake, alright? Anywho, it's a Yakovlev-9, not a cocktail."

"Yak-9..." David wrote it down.

"Why am I doing recon with you anyway?"

David then started to look around for enemies. He noticed Lemu wasn't looking for them currently because the turret wasn't moving. "Because we both have 20/10 vision, Lemu."

"Okay, why don't I shorten _your_ name then? David Faul can be shortened to Dafa!" Lemu then tried to get up and head for David as his temper flared. David disabled him by steering the M15 left, hard. In doing so, he also avoided the Yak-1 that had opened fire in an attempt to strafe them. The Russian fighter missed and chose to fly away, unwilling to attack an alerted SPAA.

"Let's get out of here, Lemu," David suggested as he turned to head back to the airstrip.

"Man, they found us!" Lemu then spotted something to their right. "Oh, over at three o'clock! There's an _Ishak_ -16!"

"I-16..." David wrote down as well.

In his plane, Nudelmann was staring out at the weather as he continued his flight. "The weather outside is frightful," he commented as he watched the blizzard rage on and get worse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Ooarai airstrip, preparations continued for an aerial resurgence.

"Don't touch any metal surfaces with your skin," Erich warned. "They're cold enough to freeze your skin on contact."

"Keep warm if you're not working," Pfirsich ordered.

"Food if anyone needs it," Zitrus offered.

"Yeesh, this storm doesn't want to let up," Erich observed. "I wonder how bad the scouts have it..."

" _Whoa-oh-oh-oh Camouflage  
This was an awfully big marine!_"

Wolf and Nathan were heard singing as they approached Erich's position.

"We have returned!" Nathan informed.

At the same time, David and Lemu came running back to Erich, as well.

"Our reconnaissance has concluded!" Lemu stated.

A little later on the map set up on the table under the makeshift cover, Erich sketched in the patterns of the reported patrols.

"I can't believe you found out so much in this awful weather," he commented offhandedly. "Anywho, I can now make a plan much more easily. Thanks."

Nathan and Wolf were covered up as they drank some cocoa.

"Singing 'Camouflage' was real fun!" Nathan spoke up.

"Yes, quite fun," Wolf agreed.

David and Lemu were recovering in a similar manner.

"Getting strafed by an enemy and running around helped us to find out more," David noted as he looked in Lemu's direction.

Lemu stopped drinking his cocoa. "What are you implying?!" he responded. "That was the plan from the start!"

"Sure, whatever."

Erich soon got a text message from Miho. It was a picture of the map she had drawn of the church's surrounding area. Along with having the positions of Pravda's tanks sketched in, she had also overlapped it with her own sketched-out plan for breaking out. He noticed behind the lone T-34 to the right an arrow that suggested the entrance of outside help. Erich got what she was trying to say, and he texted back a confirmation.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the Leopold, the stalemate was still visible for all to see.

" _The officials are discussing whether to continue the matches or not, repeat, the officials are discussing whether to continue the matches or not,_ " the speakers broadcast.

In the Saint Gloriana camp, everyone was drinking tea as they looked on.

"Ooarai is in a nasty pinch," the Northern Irish boy commented. "Grounded by Pravda's pressure and with the cold weather not helping any. They must have real low morale, too."

"I wouldn't say that," Arthur commented with a small smile.

 _Canvas wings of death!  
Prepare to meet your fate_

As the stalemate continued, the Pravda fighters were free to head back and refuel, rearm, and get some food. They did so periodically, but they still made sure they had a strong enough force left behind. But because of the worsening weather, they had been forced to come down even lower to the ground and travel slower to make out anything.

 _Night bomber regiment!  
Five hundred eighty-eight_

"How much time is left?" Pfirsich asked Zitrus back on the Ooarai airstrip.

 _Undetected!  
Unexpected!  
Wings of glory  
Tell their story_

Zitrus checked. "An hour," he responded.

 _Aviation!  
Deviation!  
Undetected  
Stealth perfected_

"So we're waiting like this for the next hour," Pfirsich resigned.

The six freshmen were huddled together for warmth under one of the F4F's wings.

"I wonder when this blizzard will blow over," Julius wondered.

"It's really cold," Erik stated the obvious.

"Yeah," Christoph agreed.

"I'm starving," Mesut revealed.

The history buffs were discussing references again by their Me 410.

"Hopefully this doesn't become another Karánsebes," Gustav remarked.

"The gods have forsaken us!" Leonidas commented as he shivered.

" _Turci! Turci!_ " Abe called out as he pointed off ahead.

The four badminton players were seated up against each side of the spats under their Ki-10.

 _Beneath the starlight of the heavens!_

"Hey, here's an idea," Seth started. "We can play badminton in a snow-covered court."

 _Unlikely heroes in the skies!  
(Witches to attack, witches coming back)_

"Why not? Not sure how it'd work out, though," Ron replied.

 _As they appear on the horizon!_

Lemu was wrapped up in a blanket by his lonesome, yet he did not rest for one second.

 _The wind will whisper when the Night Witches come_

"Any more food?" Pfirsich asked Zitrus.

 _Undetected!  
Unexpected!  
Wings of glory  
Tell their story_

"We didn't plan on this, so we only packed some crackers and hot cocoa. We're out of the cocoa," Zitrus replied.

 _Aviation!  
Deviation!  
Undetected  
Stealth perfected_

Meanwhile out in the vast plains covered in snow, the FAMO was driving along undisturbed and unnoticed through the blizzard.

 _From the depths of Hell in silence!  
Cast their spells, explosive violence!  
Russian nighttime flight perfected!  
Flawless vision, undetected!_

"There's nothing left to eat," Anton said disheartened.

 _(From the depths of Hell in silence  
Cast their spells, explosive violence  
Russian nighttime flight perfected  
Flawless vision, undetected)_

"When we were out scouting I saw some of the Pravda girls having _borscht,_ " Nathan commented.

 _(From the depths of Hell in silence  
Cast their spells, explosive violence  
Russian nighttime flight perfected  
Flawless vision, undetected)_

"That sounds good," David noted.

"And warm," Herz added.

"Well, that's no surprise they would have a lot of food with the amount of vehicles they have," Nathan added in.

"I wonder if we'll end up losing our school," Anton wondered.

"I don't want that. I really want to stay there with the rest of you guys."

"I know, but..."

"I wonder why they're shutting it down," Herz voiced his thoughts. "Don't they know how good the target ranges are in there?"

David lowered his eyebrows into an expression much like anger as he drove the _Acht-Acht_ along.

"Should we wake the other two up?" Herz questioned a bit later as he looked to the two Public Morals Committee members conked out on the bench behind the cabin.

"No, let them be," Anton responded. "They'll need the rest."

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Ooarai airstrip, Erich noticed how down everyone was looking.

"Come on everyone," he addressed them. "Cheer up so we can do this!"

"Sure," someone halfheartedly responded.

Erich then thought before beginning again. "We're all in this together, and we'll fight to the end, and never surrender."

"Yeah, we know," many people responded unmotivated.

Pfirsich then looked at Erich. "You need to give them a bigger boost," he noted. "They won't be able to fight like this."

Erich lowered his head in thought.

Pfirsich then turned to him upon hearing nothing. "Do _something!_ You're the _Staffelkapitän,_ aren't you?"

"Hush, I know," Erich responded as he began to prepare his idea. He proceeded to climb in his Bf 109 and flip on the radio. He then set it to broadcast on every channel possible. He then began his idea.

" _A vacation in a foreign land  
Uncle Sam does the best he can  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_"

In the FAMO, Anton heard Erich's singing over the radio. " _Bubi?_ " he asked in confusion.

"What's he doing?" Nathan wondered in similar confusion.

"Karánsebes," Gustav said as the other history buffs and other groups stared at the 109 back on the airstrip.

" _Now you remember what the draft man said  
Nothing to do all day but stay in bed  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_"

"Everyone, come join in!" Erich spoke to the rest of the _Jägermeistern Staffel._

" _You'll be the hero of the neighborhood  
Nobody knows that you left for good  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_"

In the meantime, Pfirsich walked up to the _Gustav._ "That's going to make it worse!" he angrily stated.

" _Smiling faces as you wait to land  
But once you get there no one gives a damn  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_"

"Erich's singing..." Herz awed as the FAMO's crew continued listening.

"He's trying to cheer everyone up," Nathan realized.

"It's a bit off," David noted.

"I'm joining in!" Nathan proclaimed as he joined in.

"Let's do it!" Herz added as he also joined.

"Come on, guys!" Anton said as he went along, too.

"Guess I have to," David submitted as he joined, too.

" _Hand grenades flying over your head_

 _Missile outs flying over your head  
If you want to survive  
Get out of bed  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_"

The student council then joined in, as well.

" _Shots ring out in the dead of night  
The sergeant calls  
'Stand up and fight!'  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

 _You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_"

The entire _Jägermeistern_ team could be heard singing over the radios, and it was also broadcast over the speakers. Coincidentally, and somewhat humorously, it overlapped with the _Panzerkraft_ team being displayed performing the Anglerfish Dance at the church.

" _You've got your orders, better shoot on sight  
Your finger on the trigger but it don't seem right  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

 _You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_"

"... Huh?" Johanna wondered in confusion as she cocked her head.

" _Night is falling and you just can't see  
Is this illusion or reality?  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
In the army now_"

Alfred, Gerd, and the two Nishizumis looked on impassively at the displays.

The British camp also looked on at the displays.

" _Khorosho,_ right?" Darjeeling remarked.

" _You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
In the army now_"

In his La-5FN, Sasha was listening on with utter confusion. "Huh?" was all he could say. He tried to speak over the radio. "Hey-" he tried, but the singing blocked him from being heard and frustrated him.

" _You're in the army now!_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army!  
Now!_

 _You're in the army now_ "

" _Hey!_ " Sasha yelled over the radio. " _Can you shut up and listen?!_ "

"What is it Sasha?" Erich asked without really caring.

" _Your time's up. Will you surrender?_ "

"I will _not._ I'll continue fighting," Erich responded as he grew a determined look.

Up in the air, Sasha returned to his own channel upon hearing Erich's response. He wasn't looking pleased by it. "This was a waste of time," he commented with annoyance over his own channel. "Anyway, let's just bring out the flyswatters and end this already."

XXXXXXXXXX

Down on the Ooarai airstrip, all of the aircraft were repaired and ready to go as their aircrews entered them.

"You sure about this?" Erich asked Aprikose as he stood up in his 109's cockpit.

"Yeah," he replied. "Leave it to me."

"... Alright."

"Anyway, let's go!"

"Right." Erich then settled down into the cockpit.

"Erich?"

"Huh?" He looked over to Aprikose in his Fw 190's cockpit.

Aprikose looked towards him before continuing with a sincere smile. "Thanks for getting us this far."

Erich stared back for a bit before he snapped back into it as he shut his canopy.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

Up above, three La-5s were patrolling the skies nearby, and the I-16 was patrolling another area close by.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

Erich then got on the radio and addressed his pilots. "We'll be breaking out of here upon my command using _Unternehmen Gelee Wackeln. Start!_ "

XXXXXXXXXX

On the airstrip, all of Ooarai's planes were started up, and they filled the surrounding air with their idles.

In the air from his position near the front, Sasha was boasting. "I deliberately left an opening in our patrol patterns," he said with a confident and demeaning smirk. "They're surely going to head there. Once they do, we'll just jump them and it's game over."

" _I hope your plan works,_ " Nudelmann commented over the radio.

"All my plans are flawless and never fail!" Sasha snapped back. "And I have a backup plan! Should they, by a miracle of God, get close to our marked man, the little _Ishachok_ guarding him will shred them to smithereens!"

As Sasha detailed, the I-16 was indeed hanging close by to the marked Yak-1.

Sasha continued with his confident boasting. "I can't wait to see their tear-stained faces afterwards, when they see how good my plan was."

Down on the airstrip, Erich had gotten on the radio as he began addressing both teams. "Everyone, best of luck to you," he wished. " _Gott mit uns._ And Miho?"

" _Yes?_ " he heard her ask.

"Show them what you do best. I leave the _Acht-Acht_ in your hands."

" _Don't worry. I won't let you down!_ "

Erich slightly smiled at her words. "I know you won't. Bring this one home for us."

XXXXXXXXXX

Over at the church, Ooarai's _Panzers_ had just broken out of the old church that was shot to shit by Pravda earlier. Along their path, the FAMO joined them from their left as the column turned to Pravda's main force.

"They're coming this way?" Katyusha observed with disbelief. "Are they stupid?" She then put on her Russian tanker helmet, which looked ridiculously oversized for her head. "Driving right into the maw of the beast!"

The Ooarai _Panzers_ opened fire on Katyusha's group of tanks as they spread out a bit. Katyusha was forced to duck back into her T-34-85.

"We're going to show them who's boss!"

In the Ooarai spearhead, each of the FAMO's crew members were observing the three T-34-85s as they fired at the _Panzers._

"The 88 will easily pierce them anywhere, but the hull is even easier to pierce," Herz noted.

Up through his hatch, Anton noticed one of the T-34-85s ahead aiming for them. "Incoming!" he alerted.

The Russian tank fired, but David skillfully dodged the 85 mm shell as Herz was able to bring the unwieldy 88 mm gun to bear. He then fired a shell in return at the T-34-85. He struck it in the front of the hull and sent up its white flag.

The Ooarai spearhead then steamed on past the other two T-34-85s.

"Oh, that fucking 88!" Katyusha cursed. She then got on the radio. "After them! We'll stop them, no matter what!"

As tank shells kept flying toward them, Miho gave an update on the situation. " _Four enemy tanks ahead!_ " she notified over the radio.

" _Reporting from the rear,_ " Sodoko began. " _Four enemies incoming from behind. Possibly more._ "

Miho then continued. " _Everyone, turn to ten o'clock, maintain formation, and do it before we're surrounded._ "

" _Let us take care of the four tanks ahead,_ " Anzu requested. " _We'll meet up when we're done, if all goes well._ "

Anton was observing the four tanks ahead. "Two T-34s, a T-34-85, and an IS-2," he noted as he started gaining an adrenaline-filled smile. "Armor so tough you'd want to cry." He then issued orders. "David, take us with the _Panzer_ 38(t)!"

"Understood," David replied as he drove the FAMO to join the student council.

Anton then turned to face the gun crew. "I want those shells loaded yesterday!"

"Got it!" the three loaders consisting of Nathan, Kolari, and Satiainen acknowledged.

"Herz, just do what you do."

"Even an IS-2 isn't invulnerable to an L/56 from point-blank or the sides," Herz mused.

" _Miho, we'll be fine!_ " Anzu said over the radio. " _Break off!_ "

Anton then interjected, "We'll be joining Madam President, too!"

" _Got it,_ " Miho acknowledged. " _Be safe._ "

"You too."

The other four Ooarai _Panzers_ then broke away as the _Panzer_ 38(t) and the _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl._ rushed forth to engage the Russian armor.

"David, circle around the cluster while the student council causes chaos for them."

"Can do," David responded as he heeded Anton's order.

The _Panzer_ 38(t) charged head-first into the group of enemy tanks while the FAMO circled the group and waited to take out any enemies that got distracted by the little buzzing Czechoslovakian tank.

Soon after, Herz opened fire on a T-34 1942 that tried focusing on the student council. The 88 mm shell struck the Russian tank and made no contest as to whether the tank was destroyed or not as the white flag soon popped over it.

"Load!" Herz ordered, and the three loaders complied. They heaved one of the heavy shells into the breech and had it ready again in only five seconds.

"Incoming!" Anton notified as he observed imminent fire coming towards it from the IS-2. The FAMO accordingly maneuvered to dodge the 122 mm shell flung at it.

As the _Panzer_ 38(t) continued to cause chaos, Herz picked out the other T-34 1942 and fired off a round at it. The tank was easily destroyed as its white flag popped out. The two German vehicles then turned away from the battered Russian tank group.

" _There we go, all done,_ " Anzu proclaimed over the radio. " _Retreat time._ "

"Nice job, guys!" Anton praised his crew.

Immediately after though, a shell struck the _Panzer_ 38(t) and overturned it as it was forced out of the fight. Anton craned his head from out of his hatch and spotted a lone T-34-85 at the edge of the valley with a smoking barrel.

"Four o'clock! Engage!" he ordered without hesitation. The _Acht-Acht_ correspondingly turned and fired, but the shot missed. It was successful, though, in driving the enemy back.

"Miho! They got the student council, but we're coming back to link up!" Anton notified over the radio.

XXXXXXXXXX

A bit earlier at the airstrip, the Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ was lined up and ready to take off again.

In his Fw 190, Aprikose gave the go-ahead, "Let's go."

Everyone then advanced their throttles and went into the take-off roll. Aprikose led the way, followed by Erich's Bf 109, Wolf's and Leonidas' Me 410, Ron's Ki-10, Matthias' F4F, and Lemu's D.520, in that order.

"Here we go," Aprikose declared with a predatory smile.

 _The wise woman said,  
'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back.'_

The Ooarai fighters refused to climb after take-off. They instead chose to gain speed first. As they started getting away from the airstrip, they were almost immediately attacked by the Russian fighters. The Russians did not manage to land any hits, and they pulled back as return fire from the Me 410's turrets began reaching them.

 _(Fight or fall)_

Sasha chuckled as he looked on at the Ooarai fighters. "Like lambs to the slaughter," he compared with his confident smile. "I'm so awesome."

 _And before the attack  
Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge_

Sasha soon noticed, however, that Ooarai's fighters had turned to head straight for his force that was flying low and slow.

 _(Hundreds fallen)_

"Wait, they're coming this way?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Are they _Idioty?!_ Why would they come straight for their executioners?! We're going to show them who's the real man here!"

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

The Ooarai fighters continued building speed as they approached the three-strong force of La-5s Sasha was leading.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls_

In his Fw 190, Aprikose was contemplating the situation. "An Fw 190 won't outrun one of those things so easily, so I'm gonna have to get risky here." He then closed and adjusted his aim onto one of the enemies. "I'll have to thank _Bubi_ later for the extra lessons. Let's see if they were worth the time and effort."

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

He then spotted the La-5 he targeted unleash a brief burst from long range. Aprikose performed a flick-roll to dodge using the Fw 190's amazing roll rate, and he closed with the Russian fighter. "From head-on, nothing will save you from the _Würger!_ " he said as he unleashed the fury of four _Minengeschoß_ -loaded 20 mm canons onto the La-5. The Russian fighter was completely torn apart as it began to trail the red smoke.

 _Where brothers have passed  
Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood_

From his viewpoint, Erich could see the exhaust flames of more aircraft up ahead. "Four enemies up ahead," he informed.

 _(Standing tall)_

Lemu was observing the enemies coming after their rear. "Reporting from the rear," he began. "Four enemies behind, incoming. Possibly more."

 _And we know if we fall  
Our comrades await in the Hall_

Erich digested the report, and he looked around the area. He then began. "Everyone, turn to ten o'clock and continue, before they catch up!"

 _(Odin's calling)_

" _Let me take care of the four ahead,_ " Aprikose requested. " _I'll meet up with you when I'm done, if all goes well._ "

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

In his Fw 190, Aprikose took in the four Russian fighters. "Two Yak-1s, an La-5, and a Yak-9..." he began with his predatory grin. "Fighters so capable down low you'd cry foul." He continued toward the Russians as they neared. "But all an Fw 190 needs to do the job is a split-second fire window." Aprikose then got on the radio. "Erich, I'll be alright! Break off!"

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

" _Verstanden,_ " Erich replied. " _Stay safe._ "

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

"You too." The remaining Ooarai fighters then broke off and climbed as Aprikose charged into the enemy group alone.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

One of the Yak-1s attacked first, but the Fw 190's heavy armament crippled it. It was not completely destroyed, though, but it was a lot worse for wear as it trailed oil and coolant. As the Fw 190 doubled back in a sharp Immelmann, Aprikose noticed the Yak-9 trying to bring its guns to bear on him, so he opened up on it next. His brief burst missed.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

"Damn, missed," he scowled. "Next."

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

Aprikose then turned to the La-5 and unleashed a burst. It connected and tore off the outermost portion of the Russian fighter's right wing.

 _(Retreat)_

"Next."

He then performed a flick-roll left to dodge another Yak-1's attack, and he then opened up on it from head-on and quickly destroyed the Russian fighter as the red smoke trail tripped from it. Aprikose then quickly rolled again to dodge the burst of the La-5 that still desperately tried to shoot him down.

"Bring it!"

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

He then doubled back and opened a quick burst on the La-5. It was crippled even further, but not quite destroyed. It's engine was running on its last legs, though. Aprikose then turned to the other Yak-1 and fired at it. The Yak-1 was taken out of the match and its red smoke trail tripped to announce the fact. Aprikose then dived away to disengage and turned to head for the rest of the Ooarai fighters now far away.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"There we are, all finished. Time to head back!"

During his retreat, Aprikose didn't notice another La-5 heading for him from behind. The Russian fighter opened fire and struck the Fw 190. The 190 was taken down, and the La-5 then climbed away.

From his vantage point, Nudelmann then commanded over the radio, "All combat-capable fighters are to rendezvous with the main force immediately."

" _Da!_ " he heard in reply. Only the Yak-9 was able to continue along with the La-5 that had taken down the Fw 190. The rest were either destroyed or too heavily damaged to be of any use.

In his falling 190, Aprikose was on the radio. "Sorry about that," he said. "I only got two of them before they got me. It's up to you now."

In his Bf 109, Erich heard him. "Understood," he responded. "Thanks."

" _I'm counting on you, Erich. Pull this off._ "

Erich then addressed the rest of the team. "Let's get into some safety first. Everyone, follow _Messer-Ein._ "

" _Got it!_ " he heard in reply.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the ground, the spectators could see the situation on the Leopold. They reacted to it in their own ways.

"Awesome job!" some cheered.

"You can do it!" others cheered.

The British camp also reacted accordingly.

"Everyone's cheering for Ooarai," the Northern Irish boy observed.

"They're 'rooting for the underdog,' so to speak," Arthur explained.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the air, Sasha was not at all happy with the current situation.

"Stop struggling and swat those pathetic flies out of the sky already!" he forcefully commanded. "Just get them!"

" _This is the marked man,_ " Sasha heard over the radio. " _You want me to come too?_ "

"Did your brain ice over?! You are to stay undetected, like a bear hibernating in winter!"

In his Bf 109, Erich was also busy issuing orders.

"Everyone," he began. "Spread out further. We're heading for the cloud layer at two o'clock. Spread out, but remain close enough to maintain contact with each other."

" _Jawohl!_ " Wolf and Matthias replied.

" _It's too soon for a match point! Let's do it!_ " Ron responded.

" _Understood!_ " Lemu acknowledged.

The Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ loosened their formation as they turned to climb to their two o'clock. In the process, they practically disappeared from the Pravda fighters' view against the darkness.

" _Kakogo cherta?_ " Sasha wondered as he observed them while ticked off. "Playing hide-and-seek with the darkness..." He then got on the radio. "AA guns, light up the sky!"

The Pravda AA responded by firing into Ooarai's last known area and ahead of it in every conceivable direction as they tried to help the fighters seek out the Ooarai fighters.

"There it is," Erich observed as his group grew ever closer to the cloud layer they were heading for. " _Stürmer-Sechs,_ how many are chasing us?"

In his D.520, Lemu whipped out a GwZF4-fach and looked back. He was able to make out some exhaust flames. "Six," he responded.

" _Is the marked man among them?_ "

"I don't see him."

Erich then addressed the entire team. " _Hornisse-Vier,_ as soon as we enter the cloud layer, break left and wait for the enemy to enter and pass. We'll both be going after the marked man while it's all alone. I want _Wildkatze-Fünf_ and _Stürmer-Sechs_ to protect _Orkan-Drei_ as best as they can. Don't panic if they catch up to you. Try and just stay alive as long as possible. Hold your fire as much as possible so they can't see you as easily."

" _Got it!_ " everyone replied in acknowledgment.

The five fighters entered the clouds soon after. Then, as ordered, the Me 410 broke left as the Bf 109 broke right. The other three continued on as the two German fighters stayed within the clouds for the moment to hide as Pravda's fighters passed through. One of the Russian fighters fired off a brief burst in an effort to see any enemies with the tracers, but it was to no avail.

As the Russians passed through, the Bf 109 and Me 410 left the clouds and started from the direction they had come from as they searched for the enemy marked man.

"After them!" Sasha commanded as his force started to close with the three other Ooarai fighters.

" _It seems two of their fighters have gone off,_ " Nudelmann commented from his vantage point further back in the group.

"I don't care about that! Chase them to the ends of Siberia!"

 _Onwards comrades! Armies of the Soviet Union! Charge!_

" _Anyway, sorry I'm late. The Yak-9's ready to go._ "

 _Oh, mother Russia  
Union of lands_

Sasha then flipped his mood entirely as he saw Nudelmann's Yak-9UT come up from behind the other Pravda fighters. "Oh, finally! Anyhow, you know what to do!"

 _Will of the people  
Strong in command_

" _Da._ "

 _Oh, mother Russia!  
Union of lands!_

Passing by the spectator's area was a recovery Chinook. It was carrying Aprikose's defeated Fw 190. He was in the plane observing the action displayed on the Leopold as he passed by it. "I hope Erich pulls through," he said to himself.

 _Once more victorious  
The Red Army stands!_

Up in the air, Erich was searching out for the enemy marked man with his GwZF4-fach. He then spotted some flames moving through the sky. "Found him," he determined.

 _The end of the Third Reich draws near  
Its time!  
Has come to an end!_

Elsewhere behind the sights of his Yak-9UT, Nudelmann was executing an attack as he calmly lined up his shot. He opened up the 37 mm N-37 cannon and two 20 mm B-20S cannons onto the Ki-10, but the Ooarai fighters broke and maneuvered out of his brief burst. He then climbed back away as the other Pravda fighters tried their luck.

 _The end of an era is here  
It's time!  
To attack!_

"What's with that?!" Lemu questioned. "That's against school rules! It's not fair!"

 _Into the motherland  
The German army march_

"I still need to protect _Orkan-Drei!_ " Matthias motivated himself to swallow the fear of the Yak-9 and its extremely heavy armament.

 _Comrades stand side by side  
To stop the Nazi charge_

Over with Pravda's marked man, he noticed a disturbance in the air to the south. He squinted his eyes and widened them as he realized what was going on. "Enemies!" he realized.

 _Panzers on Russian soil  
A thunder in the east_

Within the Yak-9, Nudelmann was calmly lining up another attack on the F4F this time, and he fired another brief burst. He struck the American naval fighter and knocked out its engine in the process. Immediately after, the red smoke trail became prominent on the F4F.

 _One million men at war  
The Soviet wrath unleashed_

" _Wildkatze-Fünf, downed!_ " Matthias reported.

"Are you alright?" Erich asked him.

In the defeated F4F, Matthias was roughed up a bit, but he had no obvious injuries. "I'm alright!" he assured. " _Stürmer-Sechs,_ protect _Orkan-Drei!_ "

"Understood!" Lemu confirmed within his D.520. "Time to show them what the Public Morals Committee can do!" he told himself as the furball raged on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Down on the ground, the _Panzer_ IV and StuG III were chasing Pravda's flag T-34. The FAMO was also keeping up with them in the chase.

Soon after, they came upon the massive KV-2.

"There it is, the Gigant!" the StuG III crew remarked.

"It's fine!" Miho said to try and calm them down.

The KV-2 fired off its high-caliber explosive shell, and the _Panzer_ IV and StuG III split up to dodge. But the _Acht-Acht_ was not so lucky as it was unable to react in time. The massive 152 mm shell struck the heavy halftrack and tossed it back through the air several meters before it landed and rolled over.

In the FAMO, the crew was in a very bad way, though none of them appeared severely harmed. They were very sore, though, and their ears wouldn't stop ringing.

"Man, that's the worst one yet," Anton was able to utter out.

" _Messer Team, are you alright?!_ " Miho's frantic voice was heard over the radio.

Anton used what little strength he had left to answer. "Yeah. Shaken, not stirred."

XXXXXXXXXX

Over further north in the air, Erich was chasing Pravda's marked man along with the Me 410.

" _Komandir sotni Sasha, this is the marked man!_ " the Yak-1 pilot so marked reported. " _I've been discovered by the enemy! What do I do? Should I link up with you? Please say yes!_ "

He was reporting as he tried to shake off the attacking Bf 109 and Me 410.

" _Nyet!_ " Sasha replied. "If you go out into clearer skies on your own, you'll just be a giant target!"

" _It won't be long now,_ " Nudelmann calmly notified from his position observing the furball he was in. " _We'll have them soon._ "

"There you have it! Just stall them as long as you can! Remember that you can lure them to your reliable comrade!"

As the Yak-1 continued being chased, the I-16 came into the fight and prepared to attack the two German fighters from the front. The Bf 109 and Me 410 disengaged from the Yak-1. They ended up giving the Yak time to escape as they changed target to the I-16.

" _There it is, the Siipiorava!_ " Wolf pointed out.

"Remain calm," Erich ordered as the I-16 opened up its very heavy armament relative to its size. The _Ishak_ missed, and the two German fighters took advantage and split up. "It can only follow one of us, and even then not for very long because of how slow it is."

The I-16 was having trouble deciding which one to follow as the plane constantly changed direction toward either one of them. The two German fighters then turned back to attack. The Me 410 fired first with its long-reaching armament. The I-16 pulled up to evade only to run into the Bf 109. The _Messer_ unleashed a brief burst at very close range and took down the _Ishak_ as it trailed the red smoke.

Further south, the D.520 was just taken down during the furball as it was set ablaze.

"One more down," Nudelmann calmly noted as he observed the burning French fighter fall.

" _Stürmer-Sechs_ is down!" Lemu reported as he activated the D.520's fire suppression system and extinguished the fire. " _Orkan-Drei,_ good luck and show them what you're made of!"

" _Got it!_ " Ron replied as he continued evading the Russian attacks.

"So only _Orkan-Drei_ is left," Erich noted to himself as he continued chasing the Yak-1. "He's just maneuvering aimlessly." He then thought, and he soon grew enlightenment. "If that's the case..."

" _Verdammt!_ " Wolf grunted out in frustration as the Yak-1 maneuvered away from him again.

"If only this was more maneuverable," Leonidas said in a similar tone.

" _Hornisse-Vier, break off!_ " they heard Erich order over the radio.

With Ron's Ki-10, he was still being mercilessly hounded by Pravda's fighters. He was managing to evade their attacks, though, as he exploited the extreme maneuverability and thrust-to-weight ratio of his fighter. He didn't bother attacking as it would expose him too much.

Ron laughed before continuing, "This is nothing compared to facing a kill every single pass in a rally! This is our time to shine! For badminton!"

Pravda then chose to launch quick successive attacks, which greatly tested Ron's evasive abilities. He did not falter, though, as he continued successfully evading the Russian fighters.

Further north, the Me 410 entered part of the clouds.

Meanwhile, the Yak-1 was still trying to shake the Bf 109, but the pilot noticed the absence of the _Hornisse._ "Huh?" he wondered. "Where did the 410 go?" He had no time to contemplate as the 109 continued putting on the pressure.

Ron was getting ever closer to meeting his demise as Pravda's fighters pressed their attacks even closer. They came close a number of times to ramming him.

With Erich, he was still following the Yak-1, and the fight was dragging itself down to lower speeds.

He then fired off a brief burst of his machine guns. He struck the Yak, but he did not destroy it. He did, however, force the Russian fighter to pull up in a desperate attempt to evade.

Erich noticed and got on the radio. "Now!" he ordered.

In the north, Nudelmann lined up another attack on the Ki-10 and opened fire. He struck the Japanese sesquiplane.

At the same time, upon stalling out, the Yak-1 was hit by a 50 mm shell from the Me 410 that had just dropped out of the clouds.

Sasha had seen Nudelmann's shot and was eager to see the result.

From down below, the FAMO's crew had seen the Me 410's attack, and they were similarly eager for the result.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing a cowl with flaps around it, signifying a radial engine with the exhaust burns on the surface behind. There was a large propeller spinner equipped. Two cannon barrels could be seen extending forth from their mountings in the wing behind. There were two small inlets above the front cowl face.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing a plane not seen yet being flown by an American-looking boy with shoulder-length blonde hair. It was painted in a late-war land-based camouflage for the Imperial Japanese Navy, wearing a normal green on the topsides and remaining unpainted on the undersides. The plane had a cut-down rear fuselage with a framed canopy. It also had four long-barreled cannons in its wings, two per wing. The lower fuselage was notably wider than the upper fuselage around the cockpit area. This made the plane appear somewhat stubby from a few angles.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the new fighter was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the radial-engined fighter was then shown.

 ** _Part of_ Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Next time on _To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_ : Wir sind Klassenkameraden!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	18. FR 4

**_Nathan McBraun's Fighter Roundtable, Eh!_**

 ** _Kapitel Vier_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Welcome to Nathan McBraun's Fighter Roundtable, Eh!

 **Kapitel Vier**

Hello again, everyone! Serving as a loader for all guns, at times jumping deep into enemy territory, and at other times enjoying "Camouflage" in frozen wastelands, this is Nathan McBraun!

The 63rd International High School Arts of Warfare Tournaments that we're in are now in the semifinals!

Our opponent is Pravda High School, led by their _Staffelkapitän_ 'Engineer' Sasha and their _Staffelführer_ 'Cannoneer' Nudelmann. They had managed to defeat _Bubi's_ previous school, Schwarzwaldspitze, in last year's finals. With a hard-fought victory, they ended Schwarzwaldspitze's nine-year run of victories, making Pravda a very strong school!

Here, we're going to introduce the fighters Pravda uses like the Yak-1, I-16, and other amazing Russian fighters!

XXXXXXXXXX

In the early part of the war, each of the European air forces were swept off the continent by the _Luftwaffe._ At the core if its fighter force was the Bf 109, and the Soviets sought to acquire a fighter with similar capabilities. So they chose from three different fighters being developed within their own country at the time.

 **Yakovlev Yak-1B  
Country of Origin: Soviet Union  
Manufacturer: Factory No. 292, among others  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Klimov M-105PF liquid-cooled V12**

 **Weight: ~2,883 kg loaded (6,356 lb)  
Length: ~8.5 m (27 ft 10 in)  
Wingspan: ~10 m (32 ft 10 in)  
Height: ~2.64 m (8 ft 8 in)  
Wing Area: ~17.2 sq m (185.1 sq ft)**

Out of those three fighters, the Yak-1 was the best!

...Huh? Why is that?

 **Top Speed: ~368 mph at ~13,451 ft (592 kmh at 4,100 m), ~311 mph at sea level (501 kmh)  
Armament: 20 mm ShVAK cannon firing through engine cylinder banks (120 rounds), 12.7 mm Berezin UB machine gun in upper left engine cowl (200 rounds)  
Wing Loading: ~168 kg/sq m (34 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~3,038 ft/min (15.4 m/s)  
Number Produced: ~4,188**

Well then, I'll talk about the other two in comparison to the Yak-1!

First up is Lavochkin-Gorbunov-Gudkov's LaGG-3. This fighter was largely similar to the Yak-1 from a superficial perspective, but the big difference between the two was that the Yak had a much lighter airframe! Because the two had the same engine, this showed the Yak as being a much more tossable aircraft! The LaGG, on the other hand, was much heavier, and this precluded it from competing with the Yak.

The LaGG-3 later got the same improved M-105PF engine that the later Yak-1s got, but it still wasn't up to snuff. So then the designers tried lightening the airframe as much as possible. While this was successfully done, the writing was already on the wall. Soviet pilots generally didn't like the aircraft, deriding it as being underpowered. This contributed to many of the factories building the LaGG-3 being turned over to build Yak-1s instead.

But this wasn't the end of the LaGG-3! Keep this in mind, as it'll come back up later on!

The other competitor was Mikoyan-Gurevich's MiG-3. This fighter was unique, even among other Soviet fighters! The MiG was designed to be a high-altitude interceptor, but because of the German invasion, it ended up being pressed into roles for which it wasn't designed. As most fighting on the Eastern Front subsequently became low-altitude fights, the MiG-3 was very much out of its element down low. As such, the Yak-1, better suited to low-altitude combat, appeared infinitely more attractive compared to the cow-like MiG.

This led to the plane being transferred out of the VVS, but the PVO was happy to get them! As the PVO was meant to be an interceptor force, the MiG-3's low-altitude deficiencies weren't a problem for them!

But one thing that is often said about Soviet fighters is their lack of quality. For example, the M-105 engines were considered to be weak engines, and had numerous problems. Chief among those problems was overheating. Oil leaks, spark plug fouling, and short engine life were also among those.

While the MiG-3 never used that engine, it had its own troubles. One of the most notable is having very nasty spin characteristics at high altitudes. This was exacerbated by the lack of pilots trained to fly them.

The LaGG-3 was considered too heavy and was hated by pilots. Part of this is because of the engine not having any antifreeze coolant, which while not unique to the aircraft, it was still hated during the winter as the coolant froze in the cold temperatures. Besides that, the LaGG also required more time to prepare than a Yak, further degrading its popularity.

Another notable characteristic of this era of Soviet fighters are the wooden wing structures used by a few of them! While this was a good idea in theory, unfortunately the wooden wings generally lacked quality materials in their production and were a lot weaker than they should have been. This had an even worse effect on Soviet fighters, as the wings were more easily prone to rotting and warping, along with being more prone to snapping off during intense maneuvering.

But the Yak-1 was still able to perform well in spite of all the deficiencies in quality! It was remarked that an experienced pilot could take on any German fighter on equal terms with the Yak-1B! Part of this lied in how capable the fighter was down low, especially with the new engine!

Another thing Soviet fighters in general exploited from this point on was in the use of centerline-mounted armament! I've already talked about the benefits of such an armament arrangement before, right?

Anyway, during the fight against Pravda, in spite of this advantage for the Russian fighters, _Würger-Zwei_ still took them head-on, braving the huge risk associated with head-on attacks. This courageous act managed to take down a few fighters!

Lightweight, highly capable down low, and with a focused armament: that is the essence of the Yak-1B!

XXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to keep the Soviets from getting annihilated by the _Luftwaffe_ during Operation Barbarossa. On the first day, over 2,000 Soviet aircraft were destroyed, compared to 63 losses for the _Luftwaffe._

What ended up saving the VVS from being totally annihilated was Germany's lack of attention to logistics. As the invasion continued, the _Luftwaffe_ had to cover an immensely large front _without_ the help of reinforcements, as Germany had not prepared for any protracted fighting.

As the Soviets started recovering a few weeks after the invasion began, they were able to mount a defense and inflict more losses, but at great cost: while their attacks were blunted by the _Luftwaffe,_ they had also been able to take even more of the _Luftwaffe's_ ever-dwindling number of aircraft out of the fight, while the VVS still had plenty of aircraft being delivered to them.

Eventually, though, the Soviets started being placed at the disadvantage again, as the Germans started bringing in more fighters in 1942. Among these was the assignment of the Fw 190 to the east, but what also began coming to the _Jagdgeschwader_ was the new Bf 109G.

Over at Ooarai, we ended up modifying _Messer-Ein_ to a G model as well: the G-2!

The G-2 model was one of the initial G models, and it further capitalized on the improvements introduced in the F model. Continuing with the same revised aerodynamic configuration, the G-2 was also fitted with the new _Daimler-Benz_ DB 605A engine.

The engine was derived from the previous DB 601, and mainly featured increased displacement and compression ratio along with many other more minute changes to ease mass production. The result: about 1,455 horsepower at take-off, about 100 horsepower up from the previous DB 601 E!

Combined with the revised aerodynamic configuration and effective centerline cannon, it was a real monster!

XXXXXXXXXX

Faced with the increasing abilities of German fighters, the Soviets introduced newer fighters as well! Ahh... It's like a seesaw game!

 **Lavochkin La-5FN  
Country of Origin: Soviet Union  
Manufacturer: Gorki Plant, among others  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Shvetsov ASh-82FN twin-row radial, air-cooled, 14-cylinder**

Remember the LaGG-3 from earlier? Well this is the improved version of it: the La-5!

 **Weight: ~3,265 kg loaded (7,198 lb)  
Length: ~8.67 m (28 ft 5 in)  
Wingspan: ~9.8 m (32 ft 2 in)  
Height: ~2.54 m (8 ft 4 in)  
Wing Area: ~17.5 sq m (188.4 sq ft)**

Using the same basic airframe as the LaGG-3, this one has a much more powerful and reliable radial engine!

 **Top Speed: ~394 mph at ~20,505 ft (634 kmh at 6,250 m), ~330 mph at sea level (531 kmh)  
Armament: x2 20 mm ShVAK cannons in upper engine cowl (150 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ~187 kg/sq m (38 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~3,280 ft/min (16.7 m/s)  
Number Produced: ~9,920**

It was thanks to this more powerful engine that the La-5 was able to take on German fighters on more even terms!

As the LaGG-3 fell out of favor with the VVS, Lavochkin sought to find a way to improve it. Their solution: put a different engine in it! But this was far more easily said than done. In the end, the designers ended up grafting the nose of an Su-2 to a LaGG-3, as the Su-2 also used the ASh-82 engine.

The results were spectacular! The VVS test pilots immediately declared it superior to Yakovlev's Yak-7, which was the most loved aircraft in their hands at the time. As such, it was immediately ordered into production as the La-5. This also included converting any leftover LaGG-3 airframes to the same standard. After some further refinements, and most notably the introduction of the fuel-injected ASh-82FN engine, the La-5FN came into service!

While it was still inferior to German fighters at high altitudes, the La-5 was every bit closer to their match down lower to the ground!

The fighter that was previously derided by everyone now became loved by everyone! And all it took was a change in engines!

XXXXXXXXXX

By the way, does everyone know the difference between a radial engine and an inline engine?

Put simply, a radial engine gets its name because the cylinders are arranged in a circular pattern. With an inline engine, the cylinders are arranged in a line, hence the name. There can be multiple banks of these inline cylinders.

The choice between a radial engine and an inline engine is more dependent on circumstances of design details and what is available to the designers rather than by performance benefits.

I just figured I'd put that out there for those that don't know.

 **Polikarpov I-16 Type 28  
Country of Origin: Soviet Union  
Manufacturer: Factory No. 39, among others  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Shvetsov M-63 single-row radial, air-cooled, 9-cylinder**

Now, onto the fighter that Sasha loves so much: the I-16 Type 28!

 **Weight: ~1,988 kg loaded (4,383 lb)  
Length: ~6.13 m (20 ft 1 in)  
Wingspan: ~9 m (29 ft 6 in)  
Height: ~3.25 m (10 ft 8 in)**

With the small airframe and large armament, this is a brutish little fighter!

 **Top Speed: ~288 mph at ~6,562 ft (463 kmh at 2,000 m), ~265 mph at sea level (426 kmh)  
Armament: x2 20 mm ShVAK cannons in wings (150 rounds per gun), x2 7.62 mm ShKAS machine guns in upper engine cowl (650 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ~160 kg/sq m (32.8 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~2,900 ft/min (14.7 m/s)  
Number Produced: ~277**

By the way, the 'I' stands for ' _Istrebitel,_ ' the Russian term for a fighter aircraft.

The I-16 was originally a lot lighter and lightly armed. Originally created in the mid-1930s, this fighter ended up revolutionizing fighter design when it appeared over Spain during the Spanish Civil War!

Unlike most fighters at the time, the I-16 was designed to use a monoplane layout! This was the main reason why it was so fast for its time! While other biplane fighters were barely getting over 200 mph, the I-16 was easily getting to at least 260 mph! This meant that during the early part of the Spanish Civil War, the I-16 was untouchable!

But it was not to last, as Germany started bringing in their new Bf 109 in response and subsequently stripped air superiority away from the I-16.

The I-16 ended up seeing battle in later conflicts as well, such as during the Battles of Khalkhin Gol against the Japanese. It was outclassed against the Japanese Army's latest fighters, but it still stubbornly fought on and forced the battle to end in Soviet victory!

This was also when the cannon-armed I-16s started being introduced. Pilots absolutely loved them because, at the time, these new I-16s were some of the most heavily armed fighters in the world!

But the I-16 was getting increasingly obsolete. Even by 1939 it was believed the aircraft had exhausted its potential. But partly because of the lack of more modern fighters, the I-16s continued serving on, even at the beginning of the German invasion. Unfortunately, they were all but annihilated, but they did manage to strike fear in German aviation circles by their use of the _Taran_ tactic! This was when the pilot chose to ram the enemy aircraft in a last attempt to take it down, but such attacks often meant the attacker died as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was obvious that the I-16 was no match for the Bf 109, and the La-5 was still considered to be inferior to the Bf 109G model.

But one last Soviet fighter was itching for a fight against the _Gustav_ : the Yak-9UT!

 **Yakovlev Yak-9UT  
Country of Origin: Soviet Union  
Manufacturer: Factory No. 153, among others  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Klimov VK-107A liquid-cooled V12**

 **Weight: ~3,263 kg loaded (7,194 lb)  
Length: ~8.55 m (28 ft 1 in)  
Wingspan: ~9.74 m (31 ft 11 in)  
Height: ~3 m (9 ft 10 in)  
Wing Area: ~17.2 sq m (185.1 sq ft)**

It's pretty easy to see the resemblance the aircraft holds with the Yak-1. The Yak-9 was a further development of the Yak-7, which itself was derived from the Yak-1.

 **Top Speed: ~417 mph at ~16,400 ft (671 kmh at 4,999 m)  
Armament: 37 mm N-37 cannon firing through engine cylinder banks (28 rounds), x2 20 mm B-20S cannons in upper engine cowl (120 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ~189.7 kg/sq m (38.9 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~3,603 ft/min (18.3 m/s)**

The fighter now holds an even more powerful VK-107 engine. Now that I look at them, doesn't the Yak-9 look like a more grown-up Yak-1? Hah, but that's just how I see it, eh!

The first Yak-9s were equipped with the same M-105PF engine the later Yak-1s had, but to gain greater performance, it was eventually swapped for the more powerful VK-107 engine.

Soviet fighters were oftentimes lacking in armament with respect to German fighters, so the Yak-9UT addressed this issue by having a much heavier armament! Replacing the cowl machine gun were two B-20S cannons, and replacing the ShVAK was a monstrous N-37 cannon!

Now to prevent the balance from being upset and to create space, the nose was extended farther forward and the cockpit moved back. But there was still too much weight, so the ammunition load was relatively low for all guns.

But the Yak-9UT was a monster in the air, capable of taking any German fighter on! Combined with Nudelmann's extremely accurate shooting, it's a real death machine!

Even with the heavy armament, it still retained good flying qualities! The Yak-9 could really be called the Bf 109's nemesis!

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, facing such a powerful force from Pravda, we at Ooarai High School have also acquired new crews and planes! We have an improved combat strength!

 **Dewoitine D.520  
Country of Origin: France  
Manufacturer: SNCAM  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Hispano-Suiza 12Y-49 liquid-cooled V12**

Now we have what we call _Stürmer-Sechs,_ or a D.520!

 **Weight: ~2,677 kg loaded (5,902 lb)  
Length: ~8.6 m (28 ft 2 in)  
Wingspan: 10.2 m (33 ft 5 in)  
Height: ~2.57 m (8 ft 5 in)**

Development began in 1936, but was suspended briefly before continuing on in 1938.

 **Top Speed: ~342 mph at ~16,400 ft (550 kmh at 4,999 m)  
Armament: 20 mm HS.404 cannon firing through engine cylinder banks (60 rounds), x4 7.5 mm MAC 1934 machine guns in wings (650 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ~167 kg/sq m (34 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~2,820 ft/min (14.3 m/s)**

Now, during World War One, one of the main issues with aircraft armaments was having them not interfere with the propeller's rotation. Eventually the synchronization gear solved this problem, but the French had also pioneered the alternative idea of a _moteur-canone,_ or an engine-mounted cannon, with their SPAD S XII! This was a rather revolutionary idea that would be used a lot in World War Two by Germany, as a _Motorkanone,_ and by the Soviet Union, as a _motornaya pushka!_

This idea was also implemented into the D.520! Although it had some difficulties early on with engine cooling and insufficient speed, these were solved later on with a slight redesign of the cooling system and exhaust system.

Perhaps most notable is the choice of engine. The Hispano-Suiza engine was an older design that was considered to be underpowered, but it held the advantage of being lighter in weight than other engines! This was partly why it was able to remain competitive against the Bf 109E!

During the fight against Pravda High School, the D.520 was used in a defensive manner, exploiting its light weight and maneuverability!

The D.520 was also rather infamously known for how difficult it was to fly. It had nasty flight characteristics. For instance, when in a prolonged turn, it often had the tendency to stall upon exiting.

But it was an effective fighter either way! With its focused armament, it could be flown just as effectively as any other fighter at the time!

One thing that may be noticeable is how similar the Yak fighters were to the D.520. This was noted by pilots of the famous French _Normandie-Niémen_ unit, who had first flown the D.520 in Russia before switching to the Yak-1. They noted how the Yak was similar to the French fighter, with its engine-mounted cannon and light weight. Also among the similarities was the fact that the Yak-1's M-105 engine can be traced back to the 12Y engine within the D.520.

It's kind of ironic then that the unit would score all of its kills in Yakovlev fighters!

XXXXXXXXXX

Improving existing fighters, and creating new fighters to surpass them. That's the evolution of fighter aircraft!

Well then, let's meet again in the next fighter roundtable, eh!

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the information proposed, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The information belongs to a myriad of sources. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	19. Extra Fünf

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Extra Fünf_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to Arthur, the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and Christian were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

An La-5FN and Yak-9UT were flown in the sky by Sasha and Nudelmann respectively.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

The three boys of the Public Morals Committee were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Schneekrieg!**_

On the airstrip, Erich, Zitrus, and Pfirsich were trying to come up with a plan. They were standing under a makeshift cover and around a table with a map of the battlefield on it.

"We need to find a way where we can get back into the air," Pfirsich reminded.

"If only we knew where all the fighters were patrolling," Zitrus commented.

"Well, let's get some scouting done, then," Erich determined.

XXXXXXXXXX

" _I was a P.F.C on a search patrol, huntin' Charlie down  
It was the jungle wars of '65_"

Nathan and Wolf were driving the FAMO around the surrounding area as they scouted out for any enemy fighters. They were singing a song to pass the time as they drove on.

" _My weapon jammed and I got stuck way out and all alone  
And I could hear the enemy movin' in close outside_

 _Just then I heard a twig snap and I grabbed my empty gun  
And I dug in scared while I counted down my fate!_

 _And then a big Marine, with a pair of friendly eyes  
Appeared there at my shoulder and said 'Wait_

 _If Charlie wants to tangle, now he'll have two to dodge'  
I said 'Well, thanks a lot' I told him my name and asked him his_

 _And he said 'The boys just call me Camouflage'_ "

The two were approaching their current stop at the northeast part of a circular path drawn out by Erich on a map. The circle had a roughly five-mile radius with the airstrip being the northernmost point.

" _Whoa-oh-oh-oh Camouflage  
Things are never quite the way they seem_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh Camouflage  
I was awfully glad to see this big Marine_"

Wolf then stopped the FAMO. Nathan looked confused at the lack of movement.

"Huh?" he asked. "What's up?"

"My feet are freezing," Wolf revealed. "It's getting to be difficult to drive."

"Oh, well come on to the back and hand me your feet."

Wolf lifted up a foot. "Like this?"

"No, not like that. I mean take off your footwear."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, Wolf was seated on the ammunition box on the back of the FAMO as Nathan was stuffing his boots with newspaper. Wolf was wearing some longer white socks for the snow battle. Nathan then pulled out a sheet of thick red paper.

"Lift up your feet, please," he requested, and Wolf did so. Nathan then wrapped the paper around his feet.

"Cayenne pepper?" Wolf wondered.

"So your sweat won't freeze and make your feet cold."

"Interesting... Speaking of which, during the battle of Zauber, it was the boots that delayed German preparations."

"Furthermore, their boots were ironshod, which was problematic in freezing temperatures."

"On the other side, the Russians had baggy boots with cloth soles, so the cold was more tolerable to them."

"Ah, it wasn't just the shoes. The _Portyanki_ were also made from cloth. It's still being used today, even. Recently, the Russian Ministry of Defense ordered to cut that out and wear some socks."

"Is that so?" Wolf wondered as he put his boots back on.

"Besides having heat-generating soles, my boots are also waterproof."

"Amazing... You're well prepared."

"Well even though I'm Canadian, I actually got these because they looked interesting to me. I never had an opportunity to use them before, so this is the first time I've used them."

"Ah, I know what that's like," Wolf pointed in agreement. "I also have a lot of military goodies I got but have never used."

"I know, eh! My mom always told me, 'You only have two feet, so buying shoes like these is vanity!' She always said that even though we're Canadians, eh! I _absolutely_ had good reason for shoes like these!"

Wolf chuckled. "Mothers are like that. At my place, I have a lot of other things that aren't just boots. Eventually my parents just gave up and said, 'Do whatever you want!'"

"Oh? So how about high-laced boots or knee-high boots?"

"I'm not really a fan of those."

"Huh? But what do you wear for gym?"

"My rubber-soled mountain boots."

"Ah! Speaking of mountains, wasn't _Generalfeldmarschall_ Rommel part of the Württemberg Mountain Division?"

"He was," Wolf nodded. "He did ski training in the Alps and marched through the snow."

"Speaking of marching through the snow, there's this story about one of the joint exercises the JSDF and US Army had in Alaska."

"I haven't heard of that before."

"They planned to march to the objective in different directions, but the end-of-season cold wave swept by. The Americans were reportedly in a panic."

"What about the Japanese?"

"The radio transmissions were interrupted and a helicopter couldn't be immediately dispatched, but once the snow let up, they quickly went to the objective to behold!"

"What did they see?"

"The Japanese were having a snowball fight!"

"Wow, it's a good thing they didn't freeze."

Nathan whipped out a pocket heater as he continued. "Pocket heaters are wonderful things!"

"Is that why they didn't freeze?"

"That and the fact that the Japanese are very used to training in cold weather. There's always enough provisions and equipment for everyone, and they also have first-hand knowledge on heating techniques. That kept them safe!"

"Wow, how amazing..."

"Well, I'm not sure if it was a true story or not. But I've seen similar things as a Canadian, so it's not out of the realm of possibility, eh."

XXXXXXXXXX

" _Well, we fought all night, side by side, we took our battle stance  
And I wondered how the bullets missed this man_"

Wolf and Nathan then started off again in the FAMO.

" _Cause they seemed to go right through him just as if he wasn't there  
And in the mornin' we both took a chance and ran_

 _And it was near the riverbank when the ambush came  
And I thought it was the end, and we were had_

 _Then a bullet with my name on it came buzzin' through a bush!  
And that big Marine, he just swat it with his hand_

 _Just like it was a fly!_ "

The two then approached another stop at the eastern point of the circle.

" _Whoa-oh-oh-oh Camouflage  
Things are never quite the way they seem_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh Camouflage  
I was awfully glad to see this big Marine_"

The two then stopped and stepped up out of the hatches as they looked up. They spotted two Yak-1Bs and an La-5FN flying overhead.

"Hostiles spotted!" Wolf called out as he looked up at the Russian fighters.

"What's their status?" Nathan asked as he stared up at the enemy fighters as well.

"Wait a second..." Wolf began thinking aloud. "We won't figure much out with these..." He pulled out a GwZF4-fach as he examined the terrain ahead. Nathan did the same with his own. "The terrain... Got it. We'll head left and continue recon as we avoid their paths." Nathan turned Wolf as both lowered their scopes. "Then we'll slip through the patterns, head right, and book it back to our _Kameraden!_ "

" _Verstanden, Herr Oberst!_ "

"Very well." Wolf then turned to face Nathan. "Let's get moving."

" _Jawohl!_ " Nathan responded with a salute.

XXXXXXXXXX

" _When he led me outta danger I saw my camp and waved goodbye  
He just winked at me from the jungle and was gone_"

The two reconnaissance gatherers were off again on the FAMO.

" _When I got back to my H.Q., I told 'em about my night  
And the battle I'd spent with a big Marine named Camouflage_

 _When I said his name, the soldier gulped, and a medic took my arm  
And led me to a green tent on the right_

 _He said 'You may be tellin' the truth boy, but this here is Camouflage  
And he's been right here since he passed away last night_

 _But before he went, he said Semper Fi, and said his only wish  
Was to save a young Marine caught in a barrage!_

 _So here, take his dog tag, son, I know he'd want you to have it now'_ "

They approached the southern point of the circle.

" _Whoa-oh-oh-oh Camouflage  
Things are never quite the way they seem_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh Camouflage  
I was awfully glad to see this big Marine_"

The weather had gotten much worse, and the two of them found it difficult to keep driving on.

"I can't see the front!" Wolf claimed.

"This is getting dangerous," Nathan remarked. "Let's take a rest."

"In this snow?"

"Yeah! In times like these..." Nathan then pulled out a scoop and extended it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, a small snow cave had been dug out of the surrounding area.

"Wow," Wolf awed. "To make this cave so quickly..."

Both Wolf and Nathan were seated within the cave.

"The snow here is packed, so just keep cool and the rest will take care of itself!" Nathan explained as Wolf turned to him.

"No, being prepared for everything is what's amazing."

"Ah, but this is the first time I've had to use this scoop..." Nathan elaborated as he picked his scoop up. "It's really only natural to know things like this as a Canadian, especially up by the Arctic Circle like over here."

Wolf chuckled. "Is that so?"

Nathan then took out a wrapped ball of rice and unwrapped it.

"Ah! It's frozen solid."

Wolf took it. "Not completely." He then broke it in half. "It's still good." He then offered one half to Nathan, who took it.

"Ah, thank God! I forgot to bring a cooling pack."

"Aren't cooling packs meant to keep things cold?"

"Well, they simply block heat, so they can be used to keep things hot if you wrap it in a pocket heater." Nathan then took a bite out of his rice ball half.

"So it can be used to preserve heat then." Wolf then started on his rice ball half.

"I probably won't find another opportunity to use it though, living in Ooarai."

"Not necessarily. If you're going to continue in the Arts of Warfare, you'll probably find yourself in another battle like this. The _Ardennenoffensive,_ Stalingrad, Honkaniemi, Balaton, and many others of the like."

Nathan then took out his flask of hot cocoa and poured out a cup for Wolf. Wolf accepted it and drank from it.

"I have doubts regarding the methods of the student council," he voiced.

Nathan smiled and cleared his throat. "Our main objective has yet to be reached! We will absolutely complete this recon!"

"Ten miles... Our encampment is just ten miles away! The path within those ten miles... I think it's more than enough."

"What is snow?"

They both lowered their heads. They then grew smirks, which turned into snorts, which turned into bouts of laughter.

Some time later, they crawled to the entrance.

"Looks like the snow settled..." Nathan observed. He then stepped out, but he tumbled down the hill of the snow, screaming the whole way until he hit the bottom face first.

"What are you doing?" Wolf asked from the cave entrance.

Nathan lifted his face up and turned it to face Wolf. "Well, doesn't this fresh snow make you want to fall over?"

Wolf had made his way down in the meantime. "I thought for sure our sweat would freeze once we left the cave."

Nathan then pointed at him. "That's it! Doesn't it make you want to do it?"

"Huh?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the airstrip, Erich was busy contemplating things again.

"I wonder how recon's doing..." he mused.

"I'm sure they're doing fine," Anton voiced from behind him.

"David's very level-headed," Herz added as he walked over from Erich's right.

"Yeah, but this weather _has_ to be hard on them," Erich interjected.

"I don't know about that. Nathan carries a lot of stuff with him."

"Yeah!" Anton pointed to Herz in agreement. "It's like he carries absolutely everything, everywhere! Even things like scissors, sewing kits, and bandages!"

"I definitely enjoyed his cocoa. It's a bit surprising, isn't it? He prepares for every possible scenario, no matter how unlikely each one may be."

"Kinda like a solo survival! Well, he _is_ Canadian, so I'm sure he's greatly used to these kinds of things."

Erich chuckled a bit. "Then I guess he's doing just fine, then," he determined.

"Yup!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Wolf and Nathan were scouring the skies for any aircraft through the hatches in the FAMO. They eventually spotted a Yak-1B flying close by with a crossbones marking below its cockpit.

"There he is!" Wolf called out.

"So that's their marked man, huh?" Nathan said.

"I think we've acquired enough information here. Should we take a detour to the rear and get back to our comrades?"

Nathan was looking around when he spotted the I-16 flying by and got an idea. "Or do you want to decrypt their intelligence?"

"Huh?" Wolf asked as he turned to face Nathan. Nathan simply gestured to the radio in the cab, and Wolf understood.

XXXXXXXXXX

A bit later back at the Pravda airstrip, the I-16 pilot was resting in his landed aircraft waiting for it to get loaded and fueled again. He was still in his beefy flight gear similar to that of Ron's flight gear. He was also somewhat short. His radio then flared to life.

" _Man, it sure is cold out, isn't it?_ " Nathan's voice was heard.

The pilot was confused, but he answered the radio anyway. "Uh, _Privet?_ " he responded.

" _Privet._ "

"Are we back in action?"

" _No, but I wonder when the battle will resume._ "

"Won't it be after Sasha finishes his business?"

" _Oh? What's Komandir sotni Sasha up to?_ " Wolf's voice was heard asking.

"... Who are you?"

" _Nobody. Don't mind me, tovarishch._ "

" _Ah, I see, I see!_ " Nathan interjected. " _Going off and doing random things at a time like this, that's Komandir sotni Sasha alright!_ "

"Yeah! He's so childish. He loves messing with all the machines we have." The I-16 pilot loosened up more as the conversation went on.

" _But isn't unpreparedness one's greatest enemy?_ "

"We'll be fine! After all, we only have these weaklings as our opponents."

" _I know right? Oh, it slipped my mind, but what were our arrangements again?_ "

"Oh, _da!_ My I-16 is part of a screen consisting of the marked Yak-1 and another Yak-1."

" _Man, the I-16's a real pain, isn't it?_ "

"You're completely right. It's so unstable in flight."

" _So unstable it spins real easily, right?_ "

"Not to mention it can't be flown hands-off. It makes it so hard to aim!"

" _On top of that, its controls are overly sensitive, making it even harder to aim._ "

"Such a travesty. Having a heavy armament isn't necessarily something I'd call great on its own."

" _I imagine it'd be a lot easier for an adult to fly._ "

"Definitely! But the I-16 Type 28 is Sasha's favorite."

" _Oh? Why's that?_ "

"I don't really know. He seems to love it for some reason though, as I often find him messing around with it in the hangar."

" _Ah, well, we have to get going now. We apologize for taking up your time!_ "

"Oh, no problem! Thanks for the chat!"

The radio then went dead. Soon one of the other ground crew members stopped by beside the _Ishak._

"Who were you talking to?" they asked.

"Oh, just some nice comrades. I had a real good chat with them."

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the FAMO, Wolf and Nathan had started laughing at their success.

"I thought our cover would be blown for sure!" Wolf commented as he drove the _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl._ along.

"Oh, that was real unnerving!" Nathan spoke up.

"I'm gonna have to wash my hands after that!"

"There won't be anything to do so with!"

XXXXXXXXXX

" _Whoa-oh-oh-oh Camouflage  
Things are never quite the way they seem_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh Camouflage  
This was an awfully big Marine_"

Wolf and Nathan were making their way back to Erich's position after leaving the FAMO, and they were nearly with him. Erich was still looking off into space in deep thought before he turned, having heard the singing.

" _Whoa-oh-oh-oh Camouflage  
Things are never quite the way they seem_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh Camouflage  
This was an awfully big Marine!_"

"We have returned!" Nathan declared.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing a cowl with flaps around it, signifying a radial engine with the exhaust burns on the surface behind. There was a large propeller spinner equipped. Two cannon barrels could be seen extending forth from their mountings in the wing behind. There were two small inlets above the front cowl face.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing a plane not seen yet being flown by an American-looking boy with shoulder-length blonde hair. It was painted in a late-war land-based camouflage for the Imperial Japanese Navy, wearing a normal green on the topsides and remaining unpainted on the undersides. The plane had a cut-down rear fuselage with a framed canopy. It also had four long-barreled cannons in its wings, two per wing. The lower fuselage was notably wider than the upper fuselage around the cockpit area. This made the plane appear somewhat stubby from a few angles.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of another fighter not yet seen was shown from the left. This one was very small, and appeared almost like a glider. There was a little propeller at the front, but that was not what drove the aircraft forward. Instead, there was a rocket stream coming out of an orifice at the rear and propelling the aircraft that way. There was also no horizontal stabilizer or elevator. It was being flown by one of the aeronautics guys. He appeared to be American and had light brown hair.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the rocket-powered fighter was then shown.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	20. Kapitel Zehn

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Kapitel Zehn_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

Three American-looking boys were talking to each other. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, another had shorter gray hair, and the last one had almost burgundy hair. The last one was noticeably shorter than the other two. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to Arthur, the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and Christian were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

An La-5FN and Yak-9UT were flown in the sky by Sasha and Nudelmann respectively.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

The three boys of the Public Morals Committee were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

In the southern parts of the air, Nudelmann had just struck the Ki-10 with a burst of fire. At the same time in the northern parts, the Me 410 dropped out of the clouds and struck the Yak-1 with its big 50 mm cannon. Sasha and the FAMO crew were both eager to see the result.

Other people were similarly anxious. Mr. Benz had a face of steel as he waited patiently for the result. Next to him, Johanna was the opposite. She was staring up at the Leopold with great anxiety over the result.

Alfred was watching with his gaze of iron, while Gerd was leaned forward with his eyes open a bit greater than usual. The two Nishizumis were similar. Shiho had her gaze of steel while Maho was more intrigued with what the result could be.

Arthur was also watching with determination while his Northern Irish ground crew member was on the edge of his seat. The other Saint Gloriana people were anticipating the result, as well.

In the air, the Ki-10 managed to restart its engine using the windmill start technique. The engine had temporarily shut down, but now the greatly wounded sesquiplane limped along as it barely churned out any power from its engine.

Further north, the Yak-1 was no more as the 50 mm shell completely obliterated the Russian fighter. Only the cockpit remained, and the pilot jumped out to parachute. As he pulled the chute, he also triggered the red smoke trail from his ass.

On the Leopold, the final results were shown as the speakers announced, " _Match end! Ooarai High School wins!_ "

"Success!" the history buffs exclaimed.

"All right!" Pfirsich cheered.

"Thank God!" Zitrus praised.

"Yeah!" the freshmen cheered.

"We did it!" Herz proclaimed at the mangled _Acht-Acht_ now aboard the Dragon Wagon.

"Aw yeah!" Anton called out as he pumped his fist in the air. Everyone on the FAMO was greatly roughed up, but they were able to cheer past their pain as they relished the victory they achieved.

As the Pravda fighters came in to land in the snow where the Ooarai _Panzerkraft_ victory was achieved, Sasha was still in disbelief at the loss. He eventually accepted his defeat as he started to shed some tears.

" _Are you crying?_ " Nudelmann asked with a deadpan over the radio.

" _Nyet!_ " Sasha snapped back. "I'm sweating through my eyes!"

Erich had already gotten down to the battleground to celebrate as he landed his Bf 109 in the snow and stopped beside the _Panzer_ IV. He shut down the DB 605, threw the canopy to the side, and jumped down into the snow. He found Miho amongst her friends and started to her. Miho spotted him and ran over to him with a smile of pure happiness as she tackled him to the ground. Both started laughing.

" _Das war erstaunlich, Miholein!_ " Erich said with plenty of happiness in his voice.

" _Du warst auch, Bubi!_ " Miho replied with a similar tone.

"Well done!" Anzu congratulated the both of them with the rest of the student council behind. Miho and Erich noticed and got up to turn their attention to them.

"Thank you!" Yuzu thanked them with great sincerity evident.

Aprikose then nodded with a triumphant smile, and Erich and Miho returned the nod with more gentle smiles.

They all soon heard Katyusha, Nonna, Sasha, and Nudelmann approaching. "I left a weak spot in my siege, thinking you'd attack there and fall into my trap," Katyusha spoke from atop Nonna.

The four Russians stopped in front of the Ooarai group as Katyusha continued. "I never imagined you'd be able to punch straight through."

"Me neither," Miho said with a smile as the Ooarai group turned to them. Katyusha appeared confused. "If you had concentrated fire on us, then we would've lost."

"I wonder about that. Maybe, but then again you had that 88 with you..."

Sasha was speaking with Erich in the meantime. "I deliberately left an opening in our patrols, convinced you would try and head through it. I never imagined you could head straight for the beast and survive," he noted.

Erich smiled. "I never imagined that either," he replied. Sasha raised an eyebrow in confusion. "If you had followed _Dictum Three,_ we would have been defeated."

"I don't know. Maybe..." Sasha then looked away. "Anyway, you guys didn't do too badly. That usage of the 88 was clever, I must admit." He then turned to face Erich again. "Not like that makes my blood boil or anything like that!" Sasha then calmed down and stuck his hand out for a handshake.

Erich looked to his right and noticed Katyusha and Miho doing the same. Katyusha was down on her own feet now. He then smiled again and took the handshake.

"I'll be watching you at the finals. Don't let me down," Sasha informed Erich.

Erich nodded. "I don't intend to."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the stands, Alfred and Gerd were noting the results alongside the two Nishizumis.

"The _Iwan_ lost because they got too cocky, _again,_ " Alfred observed.

"No, Ooarai won because of their sheer skill," Gerd countered.

"Skill?" Alfred wondered as he turned his head to Gerd.

"Erich is extremely talented with solving problems using lateral thinking. His sound judgment combined with excellent teamwork led them to victory."

After a few seconds, Alfred nodded in acceptance. He then turned to Shiho. "Before we head out, I believe you owe me a little something, _Frau_ Nishizumi. You remember our deal, don't you?"

The elder Nishizumi nodded.

"Well here are my terms: if you try and pawn her off again, I'll simply call Erich and tell him to care for her. I'm sure the both of us know how much you really don't want that," Alfred continued. "I don't really want it too much, either."

Maho then shot a slight glare at him.

Alfed caught it and further elaborated in response. "But if it comes down to it, I would rather have my irresponsible younger brother look after your younger daughter than have you yourself look after her. That is, _if_ things get to that point again."

Maho nodded slightly, satisfied with his response.

"Very well," Shiho responded with her typical lack of emotion. The two Nishizumis then headed off to prepare to leave aboard the Fw 200 _Condor_ they had taken to the fight. As she passed by him, Maho shot Alfred another glare, this time in warning. Alfred got what she was trying to say and nodded ever so slightly that only she would notice.

Gerd then stood up and turned to Alfred. "I don't imagine you're going to go easy on them in the finals," he stated.

"Not one bit. I swear, on the Hartmann name and for the _Vaterland,_ I will crush them entirely," Alfred vowed as he observed Erich and Miho on the screen.

 ** _Wir sind Klassenkameraden!_**

Back at the _Zuikaku_ the next day, the school chose to celebrate by hanging a banner in front of the school reading, 'Celebrating Advancing to Finals!'

At the hangar, the whole _Jägermeistern_ team stood before the student council as they addressed them. Everyone was back in their normal uniforms.

"Next up are the finals, what we've all been waiting for!" Pfirsich began. "We'll be up against Schwarzwaldspitze High School."

Erich steeled himself at the mention of his former school.

"Everyone expects us to win, so don't let them down!" Aprikose said.

"Now," Pfirsich continued, "everyone will spend the day maintaining our fighters!"

"Got it!" everyone called out in acknowledgment.

XXXXXXXXXX

A bit later, Erich was with the student council around the table in their office. He was drawing out a formation on a sheet of paper.

"A limit of twenty fighters are allowed in the finals, so they'll probably go with their _Gefechtsverband,_ " Erich explained as he began circling some points.

"Bf 109 G-6 on point in _Sturmgruppe,_ Fw 190Ds as _Begleitgruppe,_ Ta 152 in _Sturmgruppe..._ " Erich then sat back into the couch as he continued. "They are far superior in terms of performance and firepower."

The rest of the student council looked down in thought. Zitrus and Pfirsich were across from Erich in chairs, and at the head of the table was Aprikose in his chair. Zitrus was the closer of him and Pfirsich to Aprikose as he sat to his right.

Zitrus then spoke up, "Perhaps we could get some fighters from a clearance sale?"

"A lot of clubs donated money, but I doubt it'll be enough to buy an entire fighter," Aprikose shot down.

"Then how about using that money to upgrade our existing fighters?" Pfirsich suggested.

"That's likely the most sensible solution," Erich agreed.

Pfirsich then turned to Erich. "Oh, is that rocket we found the other day ready yet?"

"The aeronautics guys are still piecing it together, last I heard."

"That thing could blow away all of our problems!" Pfirsich emphasized with a clenched fist held up at chest level and a determined grin.

Zitrus' phone then started ringing, and he dug it out. "Hello?" he answered. After a pause he responded, "Understood." He then hung up and grew really giddy. "They finished restoring it!"

"Yeah!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Soon after, several people were gathered at the impromptu airstrip aboard the _Zuikaku_ , and they beheld a new unpainted aircraft at rest, with the Ooarai markings on both sides of its wings and fuselage sides, ready to take off.

The aircraft itself was rather small, and appeared a lot like a glider. Also notable about it was that it used a tailless configuration. The only tail surface there was a vertical stabilizer and rudder. There was a small propeller at the nose, but it was far too small to power the aircraft itself. Instead at the rear, there was an orifice at the back acting as a sort of exhaust. The wings were very large compared to the fuselage, and they were swept back slightly. There were integrated leading edge slots along the outer edge of the wings, swept at the same angle and ahead of two elevon control surfaces on the trailing edges.

The aircraft was also resting on a two-wheel single-axle dolly and had a skid from the fuselage bottom currently extended. There was a small tail wheel at the far rear as well, currently extended.

The aircraft's engine then barked to life as flames shot out of the rear hole, and the rocket-propelled aircraft zipped down the runway extremely quickly. After getting airborne, the dolly was jettisoned and the skid retracted along with the tail wheel. The aircraft then climbed straight up, hardly losing any speed.

 _The wise woman said_

The group of freshmen there was amazed at the new fighter.

 _'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back'_

"Amazing!" Christoph proclaimed.

 _(Fight or fall)_

"It's really fast!" Julius observed.

Also looking on were the three student council members, Erich, and Nathan. Nathan was on another _Jägerhoch_ as he looked on with an excitable grin.

 _And before the attack_

"This is a real rare bird, eh?" Nathan commented. "A Messerschmitt Me 163 B-1a... Any aircraft enthusiast would get excited seeing the _Komet!_ "

 _Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge_

After a few minutes, the Me 163 came in to land with its landing skid and tail wheel extended. "Although it's only powered for seven and a half minutes..."

 _(Hundreds fallen)_

After the _Komet_ came to a halt, it then leaned over to one side as it couldn't move any further. A specialized _Scheuch-Schlepper_ then started to the aircraft. "... Can't move after landing..."

Soon, a small explosion occurred within the Me 163 and caused it to catch fire. "... And can randomly blow up. Unfortunately, its fuel and oxidizer are hypergolic and highly toxic."

 _As the fire inside_

The canopy then swung open to the right as one of the aeronautics guys exited the cockpit. He was wearing a Dräger pressure suit. "Ah, it did it again," he commented with an American voice as he faced the burning _Komet._ He then turned to the _Scheuch-Schlepper._ "Hey Brown! Get the extinguisher out here!"

 _Is ignited by bloodshed_

"I can't really call that a fighter," Aprikose opined.

 _In berserkers from North_

Nathan then turned to address him, "But even though it has a lot of problems, it can fly circles around any other fighter!"

"Do we have a chance of finding another fighter?" Zitrus asked.

 _Could it be as was said_

Meanwhile around the ship, the Public Morals Committee members were driving around using the Type 94. Lemu had a bullhorn he spoke through while on the platform.

 _When the serpent be woken_

"Students of Ooarai High School, we're here to help keep you on the right path," Lemu announced. "We're your wonderful Public Morals Committee. If you spot any fighter aircraft, notify us immediately."

 _Fenrir howls_

Concurrently, the freshmen were walking around some displays.

"If you see any fighters, let us know!" Matthias announced with a bullhorn.

 _Swedish Pagans_

"We're collecting fresh fighters!" Julius called out.

 _Marching ashore_

"Well that was odd," Erik opined.

 _Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

"I just felt like saying it for some reason," Julius explained with a shrug as the group stopped.

 _Out from Asgard_

"You're a real _Dummkopf,_ Julius," Erik remarked with a teasing grin as the others started again.

 _Our Viking ship sails_

"Hey! That's mean! And you're the last one to say that Erik!"

 _Never to turn back again!_

The group had passed by a display of a fighter as they continued on. They were unaware of what they had passed.

Back at the hangar, Aprikose was revealing a few new goodies to the _Messer_ team and the rest of the _Würger_ team.

 _Where brothers have passed_

"Now then, we used some of the funds raised to buy upgrades for the Fw 190 to turn it into an Fw 190 D-12! Let's get them on there!" he revealed as he waved his arm at the new parts. Among them was a completely new nose section with a new engine that included its own _Motorkanone,_ as well as a rear fuselage extension and a different canopy.

 _Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood_

"That's really pushing it," Zitrus opined.

 _(Standing tall)_

"Should we also install the Jackhammer in the Bf 109?" Pfirsich suggested.

"Good idea!" Aprikose praised as he pointed at him.

 _And we know if we fall_

Erich smiled at their antics before he heard a new voice. "Um, Erich?" a quiet American-sounding voice asked.

 _Our comrades await in the Hall_

Erich, along with Zitrus and Pfirsich, turned to the voice to find a boy with shoulder-length blonde hair nearby had spoken. "Oh. Neville," Erich greeted with a smile.

 _(Odin's calling)_

"Is it too late to join the _Jägermeistern_ team?" Neville asked.

Erich raised an eyebrow in response. "What?"

 _As the fire inside_

"I want to be able to help out," Neville explained as he twiddled his fingers. "I have some seat time and I know my way around an aircraft."

 _Is ignited by bloodshed_

"Oh, that's great! But, unfortunately we haven't been able to find any other fighters."

 _In berserkers from North_

"So you're not using _that_ one?"

"Which one?" Erich wondered in confusion.

 _Could it be as was said_

A few minutes later, Erich was at the displays along with Neville and the six were staring at a fighter that was in the displays area for some reason. It was unpainted yet bore the Ooarai markings, like the rest of the Ooarai fighters found thus far.

 _When the serpent be woken_

The fighter itself was radial-engined and had a four-bladed propeller with a large spinner. There were also two small inlets above and below the main face of the cowl. There were four cannons mounted in the wings firing outside of the propeller arc. The landing gear the plane rested on was inward retracting. The fuselage had a noticeable widened section at the lower part of the area behind the cockpit. The fuselage behind the cockpit was also cut down and the canopy was framed, which allowed for good vision all-around.

 _Fenrir howls!_

"How did I not notice this Kawanishi N1K2-J earlier?" Erich wondered.

"Huh?" Christoph responded. "It still works?"

 _Swedish Pagans_

"It was sitting near one of the other displays, so I thought it was a part of them," Julius voiced.

 _Marching ashore_

Erich then smiled at the thought of another fighter for the _Staffel._

 _Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

Several minutes later back in front of the hangars with the Me 163, the aeronautics guys were thoroughly hosing down the rocket's combustion chamber and the propellant tanks with water. They were also taking care of basic maintenance such as cleaning out the guns and equipping gust locks on the control surfaces.

 _Out from Asgard_

Erich eventually came up to them. "How about letting you aeronautics guys take care of the Me 163?" he suggested.

 _Our Viking ship sails_

"We're real crack pilots!" one of them claimed. He appeared to be British with brown hair.

 _Never to turn back again!_

"Lomcovak! Lomcovak!" another suggested. He appeared German with black hair.

"I don't think you can do that with this, though," another voiced. He was a blond-haired German.

 _(First to the battle)_

The previous one turned to address the comment. "I want to at least try though!"

 _(First to the feast)_

"It's not impossible if you put a lot of ballast in it and get the tumble done _just_ right," the Me 163 pilot clarified. He was back in his coveralls. "It works even better if you bias it to the rear."

"How about scissoring it?" the British one suggested.

 _(Destiny waiting)_

"Well which one do you mean?"

 _(No retreat)_

Erich chuckled at their banter before turning to his left. "And over here..." he began. He was looking to Neville who was now washing down the N1K2-J's fuselage.

"I gathered some of my buds already," he told Erich as he turned to face him with a hose in hand.

 _(Retreat)_

"Buds?" Erich wondered with a raised eyebrow.

He turned to the front of the _Shiden-Kai_ and found two more American-looking boys aweing at the Japanese fighter. "It's so cool!" they awed.

"We're all buds who play this online air combat game," Neville elaborated. He then addressed his buds. "Hey, I'm Nevi." He waved.

"Oh, you are?" one of them asked. He had burgundy-like hair and was noticeably shorter than the other. "I'm Mark!"

"I'm Dexter!" the other introduced. He had shorter gray hair.

"Oh, it's Mark and Dexter!" Neville reacted with excitement. "It's great to meet you in the real world."

"I can't believe we're gonna be working with a real fighter!" Dexter continued on.

Erich simply chuckled again at the gamers' antics. ' _I wonder if they play Kriegsdonner,_ ' he thought about the game they played.

Back in the hangars themselves, the student council was busy positioning the new nose of their Fw 190 onto the plane. They had borrowed a crane to do the job.

 _Swedish Pagans_

"Steady! Steady!" Zitrus directed as he guided the new nose. Soon enough, the nose was properly positioned and fastened down by the student council. The Fw 190 was repainted as well. It now had a camouflage from late in the war, with topsides painted in a green-gray pattern and a cream white underside.

 _Marching ashore_

Over by the Bf 109, the engine unit had been pulled out as it was modified further. There was a new MK 108 30 mm cannon installed between the cylinder banks of the DB 605 that was now modified to DB 605DC specs. Numerous other minor details for the aircraft were also touched upon.

 _Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

Elsewhere in the hangars, Alex just finished messing with the Ki-10's engine as he jumped down from the fuselage. Harry was watching in the meantime. With the F4F, Matthias, Bastian, Christoph, and Mesut had each taken one of the M2 Brownings equipping the fighter and serviced them as Julius looked on. With the Me 410 now back to normal after the fight against Pravda, Leonidas and Abe were busy changing the 48 spark plugs for the two DB 603A engines. At the new Fw 190 D-12, Zitrus was performing some finishing touches as Aprikose ate another strip of jerky atop the _Langnasen-Dora._

 _Out from Asgard_

Eventually, everyone finished up with their maintenance and modifications. Erich and his group, minus David who wasn't yet there, were staring at the Bf 109 they had modified yet again. It was repainted using another late-war camouflage, with topsides covered in a tan-dark green pattern and the undersides covered in a grayish blue. The grayish blue crossed into part of the fuselage sides, as did the topside pattern. Of course, typical for Erich's fighters, it still had the black tulip covering the nose.

 _Our Viking ship sails_

The fighter itself had a slightly redesigned cowl to accommodate the new 13 mm MG 131s that replaced the previous 7.92 mm MG 17s in a more aerodynamically efficient manner. There was also a slightly redesigned vertical stabilizer and rudder that was greater in size than the previous unit. Below that was a taller tail wheel assembly that retracted into clamshell doors. There was a new clear-view _Erla Haube_ installed, as well. There were bulges in the wings that housed the larger landing gear tires.

 _Never to turn back again!_

"A K-4!" Nathan identified as he looked on. "It looks awesome!"

David then walked over to them carrying a small bag over his shoulders, and the others turned and noticed him.

"David, where did you come from?" Anton asked.

David then took the bag and showed it to them. "My brother got some candy for all of us," he explained.

"Was he discharged?" Nathan asked.

David nodded. "Yes. He was glad you guys visited."

"That's good to hear," Erich commented with a smile.

"He's coming to watch the finals."

Herz then got Erich's attention, "Erich, could I be excused for the day?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Erich answered.

"You've got plans Herz?" Anton asked.

"There's this archery exhibition this Saturday in Bergen," Herz revealed.

"And you're participating?" Erich guessed.

"Yes."

"Oh, we'll come along!" Anton claimed.

"Really? That's great!"

XXXXXXXXXX

On Saturday in Bergen, Norway, Erich, Anton, Nathan, and David were at the outdoor Archery Exhibition that Herz way a part of. They were now getting a look at others using the mighty bow-and-arrow in their own ways. Some were performing trick shots. There were some more elaborate activities, too. For instance, one was a giant game of darts using the bow and arrow.

"This is awesome!" Erich commented as he watched everything occur.

"So many cool things to do!" Anton similarly opined.

"It's a nice change from the firearms we normally see today," Nathan noted.

"Now where is Herz?" Erich wondered as he searched him out.

Anton beat him to it, however. "There he is!" he revealed as he pointed to him.

Herz was riding on horseback with a bow of his own in clothing more suited to hunting, which included camouflage. Soon, a small drone, resembling a Fiat CR.42, flew through the area, but it didn't go unnoticed by Herz. He steered his horse to the drone's direction as he drew his bow back with an arrow already nocked. He then released as he acquired target. The arrow quickly soared through the air and struck the drone, which forced it to fall to the ground.

"Wow!" Anton reacted.

"That reminds me of his Flak fire so much!" Erich praised.

Just after, Herz came in with his horse and stopped in front of the group. "Thanks for coming, guys," he thanked them with a smile as he dismounted. The horse then ran off back to its pen.

"That was a nice shot, Herz! You only took one shot to take that drone down, just like with the _Acht-Acht._ "

Herz remained silent for a few seconds before responding with a gentle smile. "That was what inspired that, actually."

"That's very true," a voice said from behind him. They all turned to find Herz's father walking up to them. "He was always a good shot, but he only took the textbook shots that he was guaranteed to make before now."

He then turned to Herz as he continued. "It may have been _Jägermeistern_ that gave you the skill and boldness to perform such an awe-inspiring strike."

Herz raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Father?"

"It's no longer our family's level of shooting." He paused before gaining a slight smile. "It's even higher than that."

Herz remained frozen before gaining a great smile. "Thank you, father!"

"I must say, though, that really surprised me when you hit that drone. Where did it even come from?"

"It was a special request."

"Oh, wow!" Mr. Benz then laughed.

Erich simply smiled at the sight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hangars aboard the _Zuikaku_ later in the day, both the _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ teams were gathered as the entire student council stood in front of them.

"All right!" Anzu began. "This will be it! Our goal is first place!"

"I know this may be out of our depth," Aprikose continued. "But this is our only option. If we lose, well you know what will happen then."

Everyone hardened their gazes at that implication.

"You should say a few words too, Miho!" Anzu suggested.

"Huh?" Miho responded as she was caught off-guard.

"Come on!" Aprikose encouraged as he motioned her to come forth. "You too, Erich!"

"Eh, alright," Erich nonchalantly accepted with a shrug.

The two then stepped forth and addressed the entire crowd, who listened intently to their commanders.

Miho spoke first with her soft yet commanding voice. "We'll be fighting Schwarzwaldspitze High School tomorrow."

Erich continued. "We both used to be students there."

"But now we're both Ooarai High School students, through and through. So, um..."

"We'll keep our own personal reservations out of this, and we'll both do our best to achieve victory. So let's all give our best together!"

"Yeah!" the crowd roared in approval.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, the _Graf Zeppelin_ that housed Schwarzwaldspitze High School was steaming through another area of the North Sea to its destination.

In the hangars, Alfred was observing the massive aerial might available to him at Schwarzwaldspitze.

Among the fighters available were several Fw 190Ds, which were outwardly identical to the Fw 190 D-12 but with a notable internal difference. There were also several Bf 109 F-4s. Several other 109s were there as well. They were later models, and appeared almost identical to the K-4 model but with minor discrepancies.

Another aircraft was present as well. This was by far the most unique thus far as it was clearly jet-powered. Two of the jet engines were hung underneath the wings in a podded layout. Also prominent was a very long gun barrel extending out of the nose.

The final fighter present was a Bf 109 G-6, noticeable as an earlier production version with the distinctive _Beulen_ and a tailfin assembly shorter than that of later 109s.

All of the fighters barring the jet had a German tropical camouflage painted on. The jet fighter had a different camouflage meant more for use over Europe. It carried a dark green and dark tan, nearly brown, pattern along the top and a sky blue bottom.

The Bf 109 G-6 also had a unique paint job on it. While it still had the German tropical camouflage, it also had a nose painted to resemble a black tulip along with a black number 1 on the fuselage sides.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the _Zuikaku_ closed into the port of Kiel, practice was coming to a close that evening for both teams.

"That's it for practice!" Momo called out.

"We did all we could," Pfirsich continued. "Now ready up for the finals tomorrow!"

"Got it!" everyone called out.

"Dismissed!" Momo dismissed them. Everyone then went their separate ways for the evening.

"Hey, Miho," Erich beckoned from behind her group. Miho's group turned to face Erich's group. "You mind if we come over to your place?"

"Oh, the food was delicious last time," Herz commented in approval of the idea.

"We'll celebrate our last supper!" Nathan agreed in his own way.

"There's nothing to celebrate," David noted.

"It's a figure of speech!"

Erich simply smiled at the banter.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the sun set, the entire student council was walking along one of the street sidewalks.

"Nothing left to do but wait for the fight," Pfirsich commented.

"It'll be over soon, either for better or worse," Zitrus assured.

"How about we head to _that_ place for something?" Aprikose suggested as he put his arms behind his head.

Later, the six of them had stopped by a restaurant.

"You better beat 'em up tomorrow!" their server told them as he placed a plate of food in front of them. It was shaped to resemble a _Sprengbombe Cylindrisch._ "It's on the house. Eat this today and defeat the enemy tomorrow!"

"Thanks a lot!" Zitrus thanked him.

"We'll give our best!" Aprikose determined.

"Ooh, keeping it upbeat, I see!" the server responded.

"We won't defeat them just because you said so!" Pfirsich responded back with annoyance.

"Pfirsich," Aprikose beckoned. "Don't get all down."

"Oh don't you start, too!"

The others, excluding Momo, simply laughed for a bit.

Anzu then spoke up, "So, Aprikose."

Aprikose turned to her. "What's up?" he asked.

Anzu then grew a smirk. "When do you think our two German commanders will hook up?"

"You can see it too, huh?" Aprikose responded with a similar smirk. "Well, I guarantee you it'll occur within minutes of the end of the fight."

"You want to put money on that?"

Aprikose thought for a bit. "Yeah, sure, what the hell. So what are you betting on, then?"

"I bet they'll hit it off within the week, but not within minutes after the fight ending."

Aprikose then grew a competitive grin. He then offered a handshake to Anzu. "You're on!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Miho's apartment, everyone was either around the table or close by.

" _Guten Appetit!_ " everyone said. The food was served out on the table for all to eat.

Erich took a bite out of the food and thoroughly chewed it through its taste. "Mmm, this is good!" he eventually responded.

"Very crispy," Herz noted as he ate.

"This is surprisingly good for a guy cooking it!" Nathan told Anton.

Anton then sat up straight. "I have an announcement to make," he began. Everyone there diverted their attention to him. "I-"

"You got hitched?!" Nathan asked in surprise as he cut Anton off.

"But you don't even have a girlfriend!" Herz also said in surprise.

"Not that shit! This!" Anton whipped out a few papers that appeared similar to a graded test. Anton proudly continued. "I passed Miho's _Kommandeurenprüfung!_ "

"Oh!"

"Wow, you're actually qualified to command a tank now?!" Nathan asked.

"What's that all about?" Erich privately asked Miho.

"He said he wanted to help us girls out better," Miho responded with her ever-present gentleness.

"Figures," Erich replied as he shook his head with a smile.

"Well, it wasn't easy," Anton commented with a hand behind his head. "David helped me study for it."

"The test's nothing compared to teaching him," David remarked from elsewhere in the room.

"Well, nice job Anton," Erich congratulated.

"You're now our official commander, eh!" Nathan spoke up with.

Anton pointed to himself with his thumb as he spoke, "You can count on me to get our vehicle crew working completely in sync!" He finished as he spread his arms out.

"I never knew there was a test for that," Herz commented. "But I wouldn't have ever guessed that _that_ would be your announcement."

" _Ja,_ " Erich agreed with a smile. "I knew you couldn't have finally gotten a girl."

"Oh, fuck you, too, _Bubi_ _!_ " Anton retorted in good humor as he pointed at Erich.

"Oh relax. At least you're not as hopeless as Saori," Erich finished with a teasing smirk.

"You know what?" Saori replied. "Just because you said that Erich, if we win the battle, I swear I'll get hitched!"

"I fail to see how those two things relate," Mako commented.

Saori then pointed to Miho as she continued with a devious smirk. "And I want to see _you_ get a boyfriend too, Miho!"

Miho was evidently caught off guard by her assertion. She gasped a bit in surprise before she gained a slight, but still noticeable blush. "I..." she shyly began. "I... really love being with all of you like this." She then looked to each person with a small smile as she addressed them. "Saori, Hana, Mako, Yukari, Anton, Herz, David, Nathan..." She then looked at Erich as her blush grew a bit deeper. "And I can't forget you, _Bubi..._ " She then turned to face everyone again. "I really love all of you."

All eyes were on her as a brief moment of silence passed. The silence was soon broken by Anton as he turned to Herz. "See?! Someone besides my sister _does_ love me! So ha!" he said with great vigor in his tone.

"Usually I'd be happy to hear that, but a girl shouldn't say those kinds of things," Saori said with a bit of an awkward smile.

Miho then flushed a deep red as the embarrassment struck her like a freight train. The others simply laughed at her predicament. During that time, Erich gently took hold of Miho's hand unnoticed. Because of their great history, Miho was able to tell from his gesture that he wasn't laughing at _her,_ but rather at the situation that had unfolded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in a gym aboard, the badminton team was playing a game of badminton on a court beside the volleyball team as they themselves played a game of volleyball on their own court. The badminton game was a 2v2 with Harry and Seth serving and Ron and Alex receiving. One of the rallies went on for some time before the growls of their stomachs begged them to stop and fill them up with the food in their bags.

XXXXXXXXXX

Near one of the sides of the _Zuikaku,_ the two groups of history buffs were eating their dinner on two benches by the edge as they spoke of historical references once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the hangar, _Leopon_ Team was still messing with their VK 45.01 (P) as the aeronautics guys just finished painting the Me 163. The _Komet_ was painted using a late war German camouflage consisting of a dark green topside and a sky blue underside. There was also a comet painted on the tailfin.

Eventually, Hoshino came back with food for everyone, and the rest dropped what they were doing to eat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the countryside section aboard, the two gamer groups were eating their own food. The boys were on their N1K2-J and the girls were on their Chi-Nu.

The N1K2-J was also repainted. It was painted in a late war land-based Japanese Navy camouflage consisting of a green topside and fuselage sides with an unpainted underside. There was also a violet lightning bolt painted on the tail.

XXXXXXXXXX

In a little office, Lemu and the rest of the Public Morals Committee, which included Sodoko's group, were eating some take-out food as they wrote down some new rules on a large piece of paper.

XXXXXXXXXX

In one of the apartments, both groups of freshmen, German and Japanese, were watching a variety of war films. They were now on 'Kelly's Heroes.' The boys were greatly into the film as they leaned forward. Simultaneously, the girls were weeping at seeing the _Tiger_ I get slain. They had some food they were eating during the film.

XXXXXXXXXX

North of Bad Segeburg in the dead of night, Anzio's armada of Lancia Aprilia Coloniales arrived in one of the clearings. Franco jumped off one of them as they slowed to a stop. He then looked at the scene.

"All right," he began. "We're the first ones here."

"Now we don't have to worry about missing the finals tomorrow!" Fernando stated.

"Aren't we a little early?" Furio asked.

Franco turned around and replied, "Better safe than sorry."

"That's the _comandante!_ " Fernando praised. "Never leaving anything to chance!"

The Anzio students then got out and set themselves up as they talked among themselves. The students were all part of Anzio's Arts of Warfare programs. Everyone was in Anzio's normal uniform, and Franco had his cape, as well. Among the things brought to the site were flags of various sizes with the Ooarai insignia on them and a giant knife and anglerfish.

"I brought the megaphones and binoculars."

"I made a banner, too."

"We're totally ready!"

"Okay, we have plenty of time to spare!" Franco declared. "Let's party! Start cooking the pasta!"

"Yeah!" the Anzio group cheered.

Later on, they started partying in full force around a fire they set up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Further north, all was peaceful in the port of Kiel where the _Zuikaku_ was moored in the early morning hours. There was a pillar nearby with some text written on it, which read, ' _Setzen Sie sich in die Schuhe eines anderen ist der Schlüssel zum Aufbau guter Beziehungen._ '

In those early morning hours, Ooarai's _Panzers_ and SPAAs were being ferried by train to the battlefield north of Bad Segeburg. Ooarai's _Jagdwaffe_ was flying overhead to the same place.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the day came in full force, everyone was taking in the battlefield. The day was forecast to have scattered clouds present at the start of the fight, but they were expected to clear up later.

"I can't believe we're holding a match here!" Nathan exclaimed in a great mood with his group of friends around him, which included a sleepy David. They were back in their combat uniforms, as were the rest of Ooarai's Arts of Warfare participants.

"What's so special about this place?" Herz wondered.

"We're here in Germany, the home of the greatest aces in the world!"

Throughout the spectator areas, fanfare and multiple booths were set up. Some were related to the Arts of Warfare. These were selling remote control versions of various vehicles. Some were not related to the Arts of Warfare. There were also plenty of booths selling beer, which, given the host country, was not a surprise. There was also plenty of _Jägermeister_ being served out. Much of it was being given out practically for free because of its sponsor status for one of the Arts of Warfare.

Also present among the fanfare were a genuine Messerschmitt Bf 109 G-6 and a genuine _Tiger_ I that were being used as photo-ops.

There was also Taiga Ou reporting on the scene for Ooarai. She began as the camera rolled, "I'm currently at the battlefield for the upcoming fight! A huge crowd has gathered and the air is thickening with excitement!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Near some hangars across from the _Panzerkraft_ hangars for Ooarai were where the fighters were. A Crusader AA Mk II was seen speeding away from the area.

Near the Bf 109 K-4, the crew for it was preparing it for battle as Erich cross-referenced a list in his hand. He soon felt someone else's presence and turned around. He found Arthur and his Northern Irish accompanier there in their Saint Gloriana school uniforms.

"A good day to you," Arthur greeted.

"Hey there," Erich returned.

"I never thought you'd make it this far," the Northern Irish boy opined.

Erich smiled. "Neither did I."

Arthur chuckled before he spoke up, "Well, you've exceeded everyone's expectations on your way up. I'm looking forward to the show you'll give us today."

"I'll do my best to entertain you, then."

"Yo, Erich!" an American voice called out.

Erich turned to find an American M16 MGMC approaching. Christian was driving while Chuck was in the back by the turret and Ray was in the passenger seat. They were all in the Saunders school uniform. Chuck then hopped out of the back as the halftrack came to a stop.

"I hope to see another exciting and fucking crazy fight!" he told Erich. "Fight on!" he said as he flashed a thumbs-up gesture.

"Thanks!" Erich responded with.

Chuck then hopped back in the M16, and Christian then drove away, but not before Chuck called out, "Good luck!"

" _Erikhyok!_ " another Russian voice called out. Erich turned to find Sasha and Nudelmann present in their Pravda school uniforms.

"I, Sasha, have chosen to watch your match," Sasha continued as he and Nudelmann wore more supporting smiles. "Crush those Germans like we did during Bagration!"

Erich chuckled a bit before responding, "Alright."

The two Russian aces then turned to leave. "Bye _Mal'chik. Do svidaniya._ "

Arthur and the Northern Irish boy looked on at the interactions before Arthur spoke up again. "You're one real enigma," he commented. Erich faced him as he continued. "You managed to make friends out of all your enemies."

Erich smiled. "That's because they're all great people," he responded.

Arthur digested his words as he spoke again. "We English folk have a saying of ours: 'A horse may stumble, though he has four legs.' Neither strength nor victory is everlasting."

Erich nodded. "Got it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, it was time for the formal greetings of the opposing team. Each _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ team was gathered for them.

"Commanders and 2ICs of all teams, step forward!" one of the six referees ordered. There were two JSDF officers present as well who had volunteered to referee the match, as well.

Miho and Momo stepped forward, as did Erich and Aprikose, as Ooarai's commanders. Miho and Erich had stone cold faces.

For Schwarzwaldspitze, Maho and Erika stepped forth, as did Alfred and the blond-haired pilot that often accompanied him. He was apparently the _Staffelführer._

All of the Schwarzwaldspitze _Jägermeistern_ members had black pants and a black _Luftwaffe_ trench coat with red details that was buttoned up. There was a shoulder patch on the trench coat displaying the black, red, and gold flag of Germany. Alfred had the same outfit on, but he left the trench coat open, revealing a red button-up shirt underneath.

Soon, both sides reached the center, and a brief stand-off of stares commenced before the blond-haired pilot broke it. He began with a face of steel, " _Lange nicht gesehen, Bubi._ " He spat out the last word.

Erich noticed Miho falter a bit beside him, and he gently held her hand in support.

The blonde pilot continued. "In the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is king, isn't that right?"

Soon, the two JSDF officers stepped forth and introduced themselves. "I'm Ami Chouno and this is Muto Honda, and we'll be your referees for today," Ami introduced. "Let's have a good game today."

"Everyone, exchange greetings!" Muto commanded.

Everyone obeyed as they prepared to do so. Erich and Alfred held another brief stare-down during the time before they heard Miho begin with, "Let's have a good game!"

"Let's have a good game!" everyone from all teams followed.

"Now, get to your starting positions for the matches," Ami ordered.

As the two JSDF officers walked away, Muto added, "We wish both sides luck!"

Alfred immediately turned to walk back. " _Los,_ " he told the blond-haired pilot.

" _Jawohl,_ " the pilot replied as he turned to leave, too, but he soon stopped. By this time, only Miho, Erich, Erika, and the blonde pilot were left in the center.

"Don't get carried away with yourself just because you were lucky enough to get this far," the pilot warned. He then looked at Erich from over his shoulder. "Just you wait. I'll make very short work of you." He then continued back to his side.

Erich stared at him before he felt Miho tug at his jacket as a signal to follow her back to the group. Erich chose to follow.

" _Warten Sie mal,_ Miho!" they both heard. They stopped and turned around to find Koume Akaboshi had run up to them and stopped close by. Miho raised her eyebrows in recognition. "Thank you for that time," she continued with a grateful smile.

Erich knew exactly where he had seen her before, and he briefly flashed back to an unrelated, yet somehow similar incident. He briefly flashed back to the burning Bf 109 F-4 before the flashback immediately ended.

Koume then lost her smile and looked down. "You disappeared right away, and I was always bothered by it." She briefly paused. "Everything happened because we caused you trouble." She then looked back up with a smile and a few tears in her eyes. "But I'm glad to see you haven't quit _Panzerkraft!_ "

Miho widened her eyes in surprise before she grew a small smile. "I could never quit," she softly said.

Erich soon gained a smile seeing Miho both happier and being reassured of her role back during the aforementioned incident. He then spotted the blond-haired pilot looking back at them, and the other German spotted Erich looking to him. The blonde soon turned away with a somewhat angry face, and Erich had a good feeling of what he was angered by. He was also able to note that the blonde's right hand was shaking a bit, seemingly uncontrollably.

Erich then paid his attention back to Miho as he tapped her back softly. "I think we should go now, Miho," he suggested.

Miho turned to him with a smile. "Okay," she responded with her ever-lasting kindness.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the spectators, there was a giant screen displaying three other Leopolds. The two on the sides showed the individual situations for each team, and the center one showed the battlefield as a whole as it kept track of everyone's positions.

Among the spectators was the Saunders crowd. Their M16 was sitting behind them as they had some Coke and K rations out. There was also the Saint Gloriana crowd with their Crusader AA Mk II beside them as they drank some tea. In the stands were Herz's father and sister along with Nathan's parents. Further up in the stands at the top was David's brother wielding a cane. In one of the random hills around the area, Gerd had made camp to watch, as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erich's team was ready for the match, and Erich had gathered them for a last-minute reiteration of his plan. They were at their airstrip in one of the big clearings.

"The enemy will most likely try and attack us straight away, relying on their superior numbers and superior equipment," Erich briefed. "So we're going to get high in the air and try to draw the fight out. Our airstrips are pretty far away from each other, so we shouldn't have any fights break out too early. As soon as the match starts, we're going to climb as high as possible, up to 30,000 feet. All right, everyone mount up!"

"Got it!" everyone replied.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore_

While everyone mounted their positions, Erich was in front of his Bf 109. He then looked to the student council to his left and nodded at them. They nodded back.

 _Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

Erich then walked up to the 109's left fuselage side where the entrance to the cockpit was. He then put his hand on the fuselage. "Let's do our best," he said to himself. Soon four other hands joined in alongside the length of the fuselage. Erich turned to find his friends had joined in. "Guys..."

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails_

Each of the four gave off confident smiles, except for David who wore his normal emotionless face. Erich grew a determined smile as he declared, "Let's do it!"

 _Never to turn back again!_

"Yeah!" the other four shouted in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

In another clearing much further away to the north, Alfred was busy informing his team of his strategy as he sat in his personal Bf 109 G-6 that was ready for take-off. It was painted with the same black tulip design as Erich's 109, but it also had a black number 1 on the fuselage sides. Around him in the take-off group were some Fw 190Ds and late model Bf 109s. All of them were painted in the German tropical camouflage. The air around was filled with not only the burbling sound of idling piston engines, but also the low whooshing sound of idling jet engines.

"Everyone, the finals are about to begin," he began with clarity. "This is the first time we're facing this opponent, so don't let your guard down. Remember to strike quickly."

The blond-haired _Staffelführer_ was sitting in his aircraft ready to take off as he listened to his _Staffelkapitän._ He had a determined smirk. The low whooshing of idling jets was more obvious around his area.

" _As Galland once said, 'To be successful, the best fighter pilot needs both an excellent weapon and luck.'_ "

" _Los!_ " Alfred finished off. " _Karaya-Ein, starten!_ "

XXXXXXXXXX

A flare then shot up into the sky before it went off and signified the start of the battle.

" _Start!_ " Erich ordered his other fighters.

The Me 163 took off first as it literally rocketed into the sky, quickly leaving behind the others as they began the take-off run. The group then, excluding the _Komet,_ formed up into a delta with the Bf 109 on point as they climbed. To the left were the Fw 190 D-12, N1K2-J, and F4F, from point to tip. To the right were the Me 410, Ki-10, and D.520, from point to tip.

Some people started cheering as they saw the start unfold on the Leopold. Seen in the center and taking up most of the screen were the details of each formation in a very close-up view of the map. In the upper left corner was a live feed of Schwarzwaldspitze's large delta led by the Bf 109 G-6. In the upper right corner was a zoomed-out version of the map showing relative locations of each side. In the lower right corner was a live feed of the Ooarai formation.

Erich soon changed channels as they climbed. "Miho," he broadcast over the channel between him and her.

" _Yes?_ " she responded.

"Wasn't that reassuring for you?" Erich then grew a small smile. "It looks like rescuing your teammates was the right choice, after all."

A second of silence was present before Miho responded. " _I'm still not sure if it was the right thing to do, but... I just wanted to save my teammates back then. So... that's all that matters, right?_ "

"You're very right." Erich then sighed a bit. "I don't seem to have such luck, though."

" _Don't let that get you down, Bubi, alright?_ " He then heard Miho giggle a bit. " _Or I'm gonna have to order Anton to shoot you down if you_ _remain so down!_ "

Erich laughed a bit. "Okay, I get it. I'll be fine, then." He then changed back to the _Jägermeistern_ channel.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Anton was busy relaying the situation in the air for everyone on the ground.

" _Messer-Ein_ reported in," he began in a professional manner. "The _Staffel's_ at 20,000 feet now. There are no sightings of any Schwarzwaldspitze fighters yet. But maintain preparedness, especially for when _Komet-Acht_ comes back. That's all."

"Wow, you sound so different now," Nathan commented impressed. He and the rest of the FAMO crew were getting some rest on the ground for now.

"You sound like a veteran now," Herz noted.

"Really?! I sound pro?!" Anton wondered excitedly.

"Not one bit," David answered without hesitation.

" _Hey, why do you have to be so hurtful?!_ " Erich heard Anton respond over the radio.

" _You're still_ _an amateur, you know,_ " he heard David retort.

Erich simply smiled at their banter as he reacquired focus. It was just in time too, as he caught a large formation coming up on their left through the clouds. "Contact!" he broadcast.

" _What?!_ " Aprikose responded.

" _Already?!_ " Ron similarly replied.

" _You're kidding!_ " Matthias said.

 _Fast as the wind  
The invasion has begun_

Soon, a trio of Schwarzwaldspitze fighters leading the main formation came through the Ooarai formation with their guns firing. They forced the Ooarai formation to break apart to evade. The trio consisted of a late-model Bf 109 and two Fw 190Ds.

 _Shaking the ground!  
With the force of thousand guns!_

More of the German fighters started their own attacks. One of them was an aircraft looking very similar to an Fw 190D, albeit with a greatly extended wingspan. It was recognizable as a Focke-Wulf Ta 152H.

 _First in the line of fire  
First into hostile land  
Tanks leading the way_

There was another fighter also beginning an attack. It appeared radically different from any other fighter, as it had jets mounted in pods under its wings. It also had a vaguely triangular fuselage when viewed from the front. There were also four firing holes for cannons in the nose. The jet fighter was recognizable as the iconic Messerschmitt Me 262 A-1a.

 _Leading the way!_

Another fighter was also present among the attackers. It appeared nearly identical to the Me 262 A-1a, but instead it had one large cannon mounted in the nose. The fighter most resembled an Me 262 A-1a/U4. It was painted in a different camouflage from later in the war meant more for use in Europe.

 _Charging the lines with the force of a furious storm_

There was another that was twin-engined, but it had notable _Hirschgeweih_ radar antennas. The fuselage was rather narrow, only wide enough for one person to fit in width-wise. It also had a twin tailfin assembly. It could be recognized as a Heinkel He 219. It was also painted in the German tropical camouflage.

 _Fast as the lightning phantoms swarm!_

The Bf 109 G-6, decorated with the black tulip, also came forth for an attack.

 _Two hundred miles at nightfall  
Taken within a day  
Thus earning their name  
Earning the fame_

" _All these enemies outta nowhere!_ " Matthias responded with a great loss of nerve as he witnessed many red, white, and green tracers stream past all of Ooarai's fighters.

 _They are the Panzer elite!  
Born to compete!  
Never retreat!  
(Ghost division)  
Leaving our dead!  
Always ahead!  
Fed by your dread!_

" _Where did they come from?!_ " Lemu similarly wondered.

 _Always ahead  
As the Blitzkrieg rages on_

" _A surprise attack, huh?_ " Aprikose mused.

 _Breaking morale!  
With the sound of blazing guns!_

" _They're already so aggressive,_ " Herz observed from down below.

 _First in the line of fire  
First into hostile land  
Tanks leading the way_

" _Holy hell!_ " Anton awed.

 _Leading the way!_

" _So_ that's _the might of Germany's best!_ " Nathan also awed.

 _Leaving a trail of destruction through a foreign land  
(Waging war!  
With conviction!)  
Massive assault live to serve the Nazi plan!  
(Wehrmacht's pride!  
Ghost division!)_

"Everyone, take evasive as best you can! Make sure you can get to the clouds up ahead!" Erich ordered his fighters as they all did their best to evade the merciless attacks of Schwarzwaldspitze.

 _Communications broken  
Phantoms too far away  
Thus earning their name  
Earning the fame_

" _Alle Jäger, angriff!_ " the blond-haired _Staffelführer_ of Schwarzwaldspitze commanded. Several of the other German fighters complied and continued launching sporadic attacks on the fleeing Ooarai fighters.

 _They are the Panzer elite!  
Born to compete!  
Never retreat!  
(Ghost division)  
Leaving our dead!  
Always ahead!  
Fed by your dread!_

"There you are, you traitor," he said as he spotted the Bf 109 K-4 from further back. He then started to head for it.

Within the N1K2-J, the pilot, Nevi, noticed the engine starting to run roughly.

"Huh, _that_ doesn't happen in the game," he noted.

"Let's end this with my first attack," the blond-haired German _Staffelführer_ cockily remarked as he continued approaching.

 _Pushing the frontline forth with a tremendous force  
(Far ahead!  
Breaks resistance!)  
Breaching the way for Panzerkorps!  
(Show no fear!  
Self-subsistent!)_

With the _Shiden-Kai,_ the engine then decided to shut down. "Goddamn it!" Nevi exclaimed as he tried to start it again.

 _First in the line of fire  
First into hostile land  
Tanks leading the way  
Claiming the fame_

"You're dead," the German _Staffelführer_ said in determination. He then opened up a brief burst from about 600 meters with the four MK 108s on his Me 262 A-1a.

 _They are the Panzer elite!  
Born to compete!  
Never retreat!  
(Ghost division)  
Leaving our dead!  
Always ahead!  
Fed by your dread!_

He did not end up striking the Bf 109 as planned, but he instead struck the N1K2-J that had dived to restart its engine. Nevi was noticeably roughed up by the onslaught of 30 mm rounds striking his aircraft. The _Shiden-Kai_ then descended riddled with large holes in its fuselage and with a knocked-out engine. The red smoke then tripped and signified its defeat.

 _Panzer elite!  
Born to compete!  
Never retreat!  
(Ghost division)  
Leaving our dead!  
Always ahead!  
Fed by your dread!_

" _Ooarai High School N1K2-J, defeated!_ " the speakers announced.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing a nose with a very small propeller and the beginnings of a cockpit. Not much else was present besides that.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing it to be the Messerschmitt Me 163 B-1a being flown by the American aeronautic guy. It was painted in a late-war German camouflage, painted a dark green on the top and a sky blue along the bottom.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the Me 163 was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the _Komet_ was then shown.

 ** _Part of_ Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Next time on _To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_ : Es ist eine heftige Schlacht!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	21. Extra Vier

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Extra Vier_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

The three gamer boys were talking to each other. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to Arthur, the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and Christian were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

An La-5FN and Yak-9UT were flown in the sky by Sasha and Nudelmann respectively.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

The three boys of the Public Morals Committee were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Anglerfischkrieg!_**

Erich was currently busy watching a video on the computer within his apartment. He was watching all of Ooarai's _Panzerkraft_ members performing the Anglerfish Dance, going so far as to have the music and body suits.

At least, Erich _was_ watching it. He had finished it and was unable to stop laughing for a good while afterwards. His laughter was so loud that Miho could hear it from her apartment next door. She was currently talking on her phone. After she deduced what he could possibly be laughing at, she grew a large blush of embarrassment.

After a few minutes as his laughter subsided, Erich heard a knock on his door.

"Huh?" he said to himself as he got up. "Who could that be?"

He got over to the door and opened it. He found Saori, Hana, Yukari, and Mako at his door, and he was able to note that Miho wasn't there with them, which he found unusual.

Erich grew a small smirk as he tried holding his laughter. "Can I help you ladies?" he asked.

Saori, however, noticed his face. "Eh? What's so funny?" she asked.

That was enough to unleash another torrent of laughter from Erich. He managed to beckon the four of them in during his bout, which ended about a minute later.

"I was just watching something on the Internet, and you four reminded me of it," Erich elaborated. He then sat back at his desk. "Anywho, what's up?"

"We wanted to talk to you about Miho," Hana informed as her group took a seat on his bed across from the desk.

"Well, what _about_ her?"

"Before we start, can you _please_ clean your room?!" Saori requested as she looked around with a bit of a grossed-out look.

Erich rolled his eyes. "I'll get to it. Well, someday. Anyway, what did you want to talk about regarding Miho?"

"Oh, that." Saori then leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands, wearing a mischievous smile. "How do you see Miho?"

Erich raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That's a bit of a vague question..."

"Well, what do you feel towards her?"

"Well..." Erich then looked up in thought. "I know she's a lifelong friend, without a doubt. She and I are not so different, I feel. We're both from well-known families heavily involved within the Arts of Warfare, and we both grew up in the shadow of our older siblings. We both grew close to each other from each challenge we faced over the years. Because of all that, I feel I could trust her with anything. I could even trust her with my life... I also feel pretty protective of her, more than I thought I could be." Erich then shook his head. "I think that's because she's so shy though. I've had to speak up for her a number of times over the years."

"Would you say you like her?" Saori leaned even further forward.

Erich faced her again. "Just so I don't get caught in a trap, what do you mean by 'like?'"

"Love!" Saori raised her hands as she leaned back and replied in exasperation. "Duh!"

"Oh, well in that case, then to be honest, I don't know."

Saori stopped for a few seconds as she stared at Erich with a blank look. She then tried to rush forward and attack him, but Hana and Mako managed to hold her back. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Yeah, what _do_ you mean?" Yukari wondered. She was more confused with the answer.

"Well, I don't really know exactly how close we are nowadays," Erich clarified. "I don't necessarily know how she sees me. I've always been concerned about her, but I grew even more so when we started out in Schwarzwaldspitze last year. She didn't seem as lively during our _erstes Jahr_ as she was before then." He then sighed. "I don't really know how she sees me leaving Schwarzwaldspitze, either. The last thing I ever wanted to do was leave her, but I felt I had to do it to get out from under Alfred, especially after what occurred in the finals that year. I don't know if she felt betrayed or forgotten or abandoned or something like that."

"You obviously haven't seen her very often when she's with us," Mako responded in her deadpan tone.

"Yeah, she talks about you a lot," Hana continued. "She seems to really admire you judging by her tone."

Erich raised an eyebrow. "She does?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah, she talks about you all the time!" Saori confirmed. "She always gets this look in her eye when she starts talking about you. She clearly holds you in high regard. That is, if she's not outright in love with you."

"I guess we should ask now," Hana began. "If, say Miho _does_ love you, then would you reciprocate?"

"Would you be her boyfriend?!" Saori similarly asked with some glee in her voice.

Erich thought for a bit before he responded again. "I can't say I have a romantic interest in her, or really _anyone,_ now, but that doesn't mean I'm opposed to reciprocating her feelings. At the end of the day, I love seeing Miho smile. Anything that makes her happy will make me happy, and I'd do anything to have her be that way. Even if it comes down to loving her in a romantic way."

"Now, with that being said," Erich continued, "Saori, _please_ don't push us together. It's not that _I_ don't want it. It's more like Miho wouldn't want it, if you ask me. But on another note, I also want to really thank you girls. I'm sure you're well aware of how shy _Miholein_ is, so it's pretty difficult for her to make friends. Because of what you girls have been for her, I now know that she would be fine if we somehow went our separate ways. Like I said earlier, I love seeing Miho smile, and you girls can do that for her."

"That works both ways Erich," Hana retorted. "She has a heart of gold, and hearing what she's said about you, you appear to have had a large influence in its development within her."

Erich snorted. "That sounds so odd."

Hana continued undeterred. "There's nobody else like her, that we both know. So please take good care of her, for us _and_ for her. We can't hold a candle to the relationship you two have. You're practically her whole world."

Erich then chuckled. "Okay, okay, I get it. Can we just say we all care for her and leave it at that?"

"Please," Mako agreed. "It's getting too mushy here."

Everyone else in Erich's apartment broke out laughing at her statement.

XXXXXXXXXX

A door over in Miho's apartment, Anton, Herz, Nathan, and David were busy speaking with Miho.

"So let me get this out of the way real quick," Anton began. "It's clean in here, thank God! Unlike in _Bubi's_ room." Within Miho's _much_ cleaner room, Anton, Herz, and Nathan were on a couch across the room from Miho's desk, where Miho herself was currently at. David was standing beside the three other boys.

"So, what did you want us here for, Miho?" Herz asked.

"Well, I needed your guys' help for something," Miho shyly revealed with a bit of a blush on her face.

Anton raised a finger and prepared to speak.

"Don't say it Anton," David spoke out.

Anton then closed his mouth and lowered his raised finger. "Bah, fuck you too," he muttered.

"Anyways, what may that be?" Herz asked again.

"I..." Miho quietly muttered a few more words.

"Wait, what was that?" Nathan asked. "I couldn't hear that, eh."

"..." She said a few more words again, once again very quietly.

"Could you please speak up a bit?" Herz politely asked her.

"I said I like _Bubi!_ " she nearly cried out with a shrill. Miho then tried looking anywhere but the four of them as her face turned red even more in embarrassment.

Erich's friends blinked and looked at each other before they blinked again.

"I really like Erich," Miho confirmed while she still looked away in embarrassment. She then started growing a smile as she continued. "I couldn't imagine how my life would be without him. He's just so... calm and easy-going, yet so serious when needed. It's just amazing seeing the kind of person he is. He's so fun-loving and so creative... He's just so enigmatic, and he really interests me, even today."

She continued with a more reminiscent smile. "Even during our hard times, he's always been so understanding and so caring. It's like he doesn't hold anything against anyone."

She then looked down as her smile faded a bit. "But I only understood that after I ran into him here. Before that, I had been scared that _I_ was the reason why he left Schwarzwaldspitze. That's why I took up _Panzerkraft_ again over here. When I heard his serious and critical voice, I was scared he was still mad at me for what happened in the finals last year. I didn't want to make him even more mad at me. He actually _can_ get mad, and it's not pretty."

She then smiled again. "But to see him still the way he was before, as the friend I had known for most of my life, it just made me so relieved, and so happy. I guess I could technically say that I've loved him ever since I met him, but I can now see there's more to it than just a great friendship, at least for me. And I wanted to try and tell him that. That's why I wanted you four's help, considering you've been closer to him over here than I have."

"Huh," the four boys said in realization. They then all looked down in thought.

Eventually Anton raised his head. "I think you should go for it now, fast as lightning," he suggested. "No time like the present, right?"

"No," Herz interjected. "You should do it over several instances over time."

"No," Nathan inserted. "She should wait for the right moment and throw her entire effort into it."

"That's stupid," Anton opined as the three of them stood up and faced each other. "She should aim for a _Blitzkrieg!_ "

"No way," Herz responded. "She should go for deep operations."

"No chance," Nathan countered. "She needs to begin at the decisive moment and put everything she has behind her efforts!"

" _Blitzkrieg!_ " Anton declared.

"Deep battle!" Herz retorted.

"Annihilation battle!" Nathan proclaimed.

Miho watched the three of them fight about what she should do. She then noticed David had come up beside her away from the guys as he observed the fight as well.

"These guys are idiots," David remarked with his typical monotone. "Just do what you feel is right. _Auftragstaktik_ is the way to go."

Miho awkwardly smiled as she digested David's advice. "I think that may be the best thing to do," she concluded as she watched the fight drag on.

"A battle of annihilation is far too risky and unnecessary!" Anton argued.

"A _Blitzkrieg_ will just scare him away!" Herz also mentioned.

"Deep battle would take way too long, and the opportunity would've already passed!" Nathan countered.

David simply sighed at the fight. "How about getting some peace and quiet somewhere?" he offered Miho.

She nodded. "Yeah, I could use some time away from strategy talks," she responded. She then got up and followed David out the door far away from the three infighting strategy proponents who were by now oblivious to the absence of the one they were trying to advise.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes after the girls left his place, Erich noticed some shouting from outside his apartment.

"Huh, I wonder what's going on out there," he mused. He then exited his own apartment to find in the walkway Anton, Herz, and Nathan in a massive shouting match. Erich raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sight.

"There are other ways to achieve the same result without using annihilation battle!" Anton argued.

" _Blitzkriegs_ are too improvised and lack planning!" Herz countered.

"Deep battle doesn't work with equal numbers!" Nathan mentioned.

"Uh, guys?" Erich tried.

"What?!" they all turned and screamed out.

"You _do_ realize that there's no single way to win, right?" Erich then cleared his throat as he smiled. "'He who can modify his tactics in relation to his opponent and thereby succeed in winning, may be called a heaven-born captain.'"

The three others became silent. They then understood Erich's words and dropped their jaws, stunned.

Erich then chuckled. "Well, let's go do some other stuff, alright? Let's forget about tactics and strategies for now." Erich beckoned them to follow. The other three followed still in their stunned state.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _A vacation in a foreign land  
Uncle Sam does the best he can  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

 _Now you remember what the draft man said  
Nothing to do all day but stay in bed  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

 _You'll be the hero of the neighborhood  
Nobody knows that you left for good  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

 _Smiling faces as you wait to land  
But once you get there no one gives a damn  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

 _Hand grenades flying over your head_

 _Missile outs flying over your head  
If you want to survive  
Get out of bed  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

 _Shots ring out in the dead of night  
The sergeant calls  
'Stand up and fight!'  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

 _You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

 _You've got your orders, better shoot on sight  
Your finger on the trigger but it don't seem right  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

 _You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_

 _Night is falling and you just can't see  
Is this illusion or reality?  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
In the army now_

 _You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
In the army now_

 _You're in the army now!_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army!  
Now!_

 _You're in the army now_

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	22. Kapitel Zehn-komma-fünf

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Kapitel Zehn-komma-fünf_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

The three gamer boys were talking to each other. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

A light brown-haired young man of American descent was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Another black-haired boy of German descent finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Another blond-haired boy of German descent was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Another brunette of British descent was helping out. All wore coveralls, but the British boy had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with two British boys at its side, talking to Arthur, the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and Christian were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

An La-5FN and Yak-9UT were flown in the sky by Sasha and Nudelmann respectively.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside another pilot with shoulder-length blonde hair.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

The three boys of the Public Morals Committee were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _At last, we have made it to the finals of the International Arts of Warfare Tournaments!_

 _Before I arrived at Ooarai High School, I had only flown under various superiors that insisted I fly how they say I should, and I deeply resented the conformation that was implied and prevalent._

 _But here, I met some new friends, who gave me and an old friend the chance to make our way of the Arts of Warfare possible: a way that's fun._

 _But, I was soon informed that our school is going to be shut down._

If the school closes, we'll get separated after becoming such good friends! I want to keep messing around with fighters alongside _Bubi_ and the rest of the _Staffel!_

 _I don't want to separate from everyone either._

 _The only way our school can stay open is if we win the International Tournaments. But, for the finals we're up against my former team and countrymen, a team that had managed to take home the title for nine straight years: Schwarzwaldspitze High School._

 _We may be up against an elite Jagdwaffe with extraordinary fighters, but we_ cannot _lose this match._

 ** _Erlaub mir, dich vorzustellen zwei!_**

 _Bubi,_ let's go over some of the rules for _Jägermeistern_ before the finals.

 **Admitted Vehicles  
Fighter aircraft that were at least in the prototyping stage before 15 August, 1945. If various components were scheduled for being fitted on existing fighters during this time period, they may be installed.  
(Fighters that remained in the design stage require approval from the International ****_Jägermeistern_** **League.)**

 _Jägermeistern is, and this is the propaganda speaking, 'an Art of Warfare using fighter aircraft,' but they must conform to specifications set by the International Jägermeistern League._

 _One thing that I feel is worth mentioning is the existence of an unspoken rule allowing for any kind of modifications to aircraft so long as the equipment used remains in period, but not many people take advantage of it. The modifications are approved on a case-by-case basis, and it can take some time and effort to gain approval through the nightmare that is bureaucracy, so some don't feel like it's worth the effort._

 **Ammunition Used  
Live ammunition of any kind is usable as long as the round existed before the cutoff date of 15 August, 1945. Modification of ammunition is strictly forbidden.**

 _No regulations really exist on the topic of ammunition. The only requirement is that the rounds must have existed before the cutoff date, along with the forbiddance of modifying them._

 **Additional Equipment  
To protect pilots, the cockpit is completely surrounded with a special type of lightweight armor that will disintegrate any projectiles that impact it. If the plane is open-cockpit, the pilot must wear clothing that features the same kind of armor.  
All fighters in a match have League-approved black boxes installed.**

Every fighter in the match has a black box from the League installed. It constantly computes the amount of damage an aircraft has received from fire, and determines whether or not the plane can be flown any longer.

 **The fighters are laden with sensors that determine the aircraft's ability to continue flying based on available data on damage. A pilot shot always results in a shoot-down, and the onboard black box determines this by the projectile power, location, incidence, and explosive power of each hit. These sensors are also present in the clothing pilots of open-cockpit fighters must wear.**

It's a really unique safety system relying more on specialized armor than specialized rounds. It keeps the element of flying with a damaged aircraft. This system resulted in _Jägermeistern_ air battles becoming much safer than before, when it was basically like airborne gladiators.

 _But like any other sport, it also has its risks._

Coincidentally, _Bubi_ came to Ooarai after saving one of his fellow pilots in the International Tournaments the year before.

 _Yes. Had I not done that, Schwarzwaldspitze would've taken home a tenth consecutive win in the International Tournaments._

XXXXXXXXXX

" _Staffelführer?_ "

"Oh, _former,_ I mean."

" _Bruder._ "

 **Schwarzwaldspitze High School Staffelkapitän  
Alfred-Joachim Hartmann**

"I didn't expect you to take up _Jägermeistern_ again."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's that, Gerd?"

 **Bellwall Academy Staffelkapitän  
Gerhard Königsberg**

"The participants of the match I'm going to spectate at, Helmut."

"Wait, you're going to watch _Bubi?_ "

"Yes."

"But, why?"

"Personal reasons, plus we can still learn a lot from him for our own benefit here."

"In the meantime, you're in charge. You know the drill, right?"

"Keep Heinrich and Heinz from killing each other."

"Good. I'll see you when I return, then."

XXXXXXXXXX

I said this before, and I'll keep saying it: you made the right call back there.

 _Thanks for being such a good confidant, Nathan._

Oh, it's no problem, eh! We're all in this together, right?

(Scene break: spinning knife)

 _All right._

 **The Two Forms of** ** _Jägermeistern_** **Matches  
"** ** _Freie-Jagd_** **" and "Marked Man"**

 _There are two different kinds of matches for Jägermeistern: Freie-Jagd matches and Marked Man matches._

 **Practice Match versus Saint Gloriana High School**

We played under the _Freie-Jagd_ rules in our practice fight against Saint Gloriana.

 _ **Freie-Jagd**_ **Match  
The team that shoots down all enemy fighters first wins.**

Whichever _Staffel_ shoots down all of the enemy _Staffel's_ fighters first wins.

 **Saint Gloriana High School Squadron Leader, Spitfire LF Mk IX Pilot  
Arthur  
Favorite Song: Back in Control  
Favorite Fighter: Gloster Meteor**

 **Spitfire LF Mk IX Ground Crew Member  
Dennis  
Favorite Song: Rorke's Drift  
Favorite Fighter: Hawker Typhoon**

 _Some of the enemy team we fought there included Arthur, who just loves tea like the proper Englishman he is, and Dennis, whose Northern Irish nature compels him to serve Arthur and bring his tea._

 _Also, if you're reading this Dennis, sorry for the jab there. It was just begging to be made._

Anyway, it seems they've come to spectate our matches ever since then!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ooarai is in a tough spot."

 **Arthur's daily routine: reciting famous proverbs**

"In a sandwich, it's not the bread that's most delicious. It's the cucumber inside."

"Sorry?"

"The filling is the best part."

(Scene break: ped x-ing sign using knives)

 _On the other hand, the International Tournament uses Marked Man rules._

 **Marked Man Match  
The first team to shoot down the enemy's marked man wins.**

 _Regardless of the number of fighters downed, whoever manages to bring down the other's marked man first wins._

 **In the first two rounds of the International Tournament up to 10 fighters may be used by each team.**

 _In the International Tournament, up to ten fighters are allowed at first, but in the semifinals up to fifteen fighters may be used._

 **In the semifinals up to 15 may be used.**

 **In the finals there may be up to 20.**

 _In the finals there may be twenty fighters used._

This is what David was referring to when he mentioned an unspoken rule meant to give strong teams an advantage.

 _But it can also be said that it's easier for small schools to take part since only a handful of fighters are allowed at first._

I see. And you can always beat the odds in a Marked Man match!

If not, only rich schools like Saunders could win.

 _In the first round, we were fighting Saunders High School._

 **Round 1 versus Saunders High School**

 _Not only did they have high-quality equipment, but their pilots were also aggressive and highly skilled._

 **Saunders High School Squadron Leader, P-38E Pilot  
Chuck  
Favorite Song: Midway  
Favorite Fighter: Lockheed P-38E**

 _Their fun-loving Staffelkapitän is Chuck._

 **Flight Lieutenant No. 1, P-63A-10 Pilot  
Christian  
Favorite Song: Burn Your Crosses  
Favorite Fighter: Fisher P-75**

 _Christian is a real crack shot._

 **Flight Lieutenant No. 2, P-38M Pilot  
Ray  
Favorite Song: Screaming Eagles  
Favorite Fighter: Boeing F/A-18E/F**

 _And Ray really knows the value of airborne radar._

They really pulled a fast one on us messing with our communications, but we were able to return the favor and outwit them with your brilliant plan!

XXXXXXXXXX

"So how did that work again?"

"It's because World War Two era airborne radars lack the ability to see things close to the ground. The returns given by the ground are too much for the systems to handle. I'm glad to see Erich's plan actually worked!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Oh, yeah, this was when the Ki-10 lured the bulk of American fighters away with its appearance. You jumped them soon after when two of them were stumped by the disappearance of the Fw 190. Didn't your great-grandfather use a similar tactic?

 **Lockheed P-38E  
The more gentle curvature of this model makes it more appealing to the eye.  
The canopy design allows for practically all-round vision.**

 _I'm just glad the plan worked out._

XXXXXXXXXX

" _Angriff!_ "

XXXXXXXXXX

I hear Erich Hartmann was also a master of stalking and ambushing the enemy. You did the same thing with the enemy's marked man!

 _But Orkan-Drei ran into trouble once he got to him. Thankfully, Ron chose to stick to the plan to lure him down to the ground._

 **A P-38 outclasses a Ki-10 in every area of performance besides thrust-to-weight ratio and sheer maneuverability.**

I heard later on that the radar was absolutely fried by the chaff Ron served to it, so that extra weight from the radar and radar operator was now dead weight.

 **Lockheed P-38M  
It has a different intercooler arrangement giving it distinct "chins" underneath the engine cowls.  
Engines upgraded to even more powerful 1,600 horsepower versions!**

The armament of a P-38 is very devastating, so that was a dangerous situation if it was allowed to get on target.

 **It's easily recognizable via the podded radar under the nose.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Our team is in a whole different league from yours!"

XXXXXXXXXX

But man, was the enemy pilot out of it. If a pilot loses their nerve, they become much more likely to get shot down. Victory was nearly ours, but...

XXXXXXXXXX

" _What was that?_ "

"P-63."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Bell P-63A-10  
An entirely different fighter used most notably by the Soviets.  
Its big 37 mm M10 cannon can take down any fighter with one shot!**

 _Although we were just barely out of their reach, hearing that reinforcements were on the way encouraged our opponents, and simultaneously unnerved us._

 **The car doors on the fuselage sides are a nice touch.**

 _Even though it couldn't attack us yet, sending that fighter down shows how effective Chuck's judgment is as a Staffelkapitän._

You did just as great, _Bubi!_ Even after it looked as if there was no way out, you kept your nerve and got the others to swallow theirs.

XXXXXXXXXX

" _They're getting real close, now! That last one hit me a bit!_ "

"Everyone, remain calm and continue the attacks. The enemy's not firing for effect, they're just trying to unnerve us. Don't let that happen. Instead, focus on the attacks. If we get him, we win. We can't give up, or we lose!"

"If we give up..."

"... we lose."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _I couldn't have done it alone, though. I got encouragement from some others, too._

XXXXXXXXXX

" _Just keep trying! If you don't get them at first, keep trying until you do! That's how girl-chasing works, too!_ "

"I'll probably only have one shot to do this..."

 **Attacking an enemy via a dive isn't difficult in itself, but it leaves one unable to detect any other threats as long as the attack carries on, leaving oneself open to attack as well.  
The Bf 109 wasn't the marked man, so it could afford to take this great risk.**

"I have to decide this before that P-63 comes back for me."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _It was kind of just luck that my attack worked out. I simply went for it at my first opportunity, and I was lucky enough to have begun my attack quickly enough so I had enough time to execute it. If that P-63 had begun their attack any earlier, we wouldn't have gotten that victory._

XXXXXXXXXX

" _Ooarai High School, wins!_ "

"Awesome job! I knew you could do it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Putting that aside, that was our first victory as a team! Chuck had quite a bit of praise for you too.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you only bring four fighters?"

"So we'd be evenly matched."

"Why, though?"

"That's _Jägermeistern!_ This isn't war. Our planes will spit us out of them if we treat it as such."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Chuck told me that winning isn't everything when it comes to Jägermeistern. That really pleased me to know others think like I do._

XXXXXXXXXX

But it would've been real difficult to win more matches with just five fighters. And so, we started another fighter search!

 **Dewoitine D.520  
The engine cowl has a French charm, and holds the 20 mm cannon between the cylinder banks.  
The four 7.5 mm machine guns are in the wings.**

One of the fighters we found was a Dewoitine D.520. Although it's not the fastest, its light weight, known for keeping it on par with the Bf 109E during the Battle of France, is nice to have.

 **The good maneuverability makes it a great defensive fighter!**

 **D.520 Pilot  
Lenard Mulberry (Lemu)  
Favorite Song: Thunderstorm  
Favorite Fighter: English Electric Lightning**

 _ **8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl.**_ **Loader 2  
** **Koller Ariel (Kolari)  
Favorite Song: Endless Nights  
Favorite Fighter: Westland Whirlwind**

 _ **8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl.**_ **Loader 3  
** **Satian Ainenburg (Satiainen)  
Favorite Song: Thundergods  
Favorite Fighter: Supermarine Spitfire (Griffon-engined types)**

 _Lenard Mulberry, Koller Ariel, and Satian Ainenburg all chose to take over the D.520. They're all from the Public Morals Committee. Curiously enough, they're all from England, too._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't let your good grades go to your head."

"Just read the manuals and get some practice in."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _David and Lemu may butt heads a lot, but he'd still help Lemu out at the slightest hint of trouble._

 _I noticed the same thing when David's brother was in the hospital. He may appear very detached, but he's actually a very kind person underneath._

 _We also found some new wings and an MG 151/20 cannon, so the aeronautics guys modified my Bf 109._

 **Messerschmitt Bf 109 G-2  
Wings switched out for newer ones.  
MG 151/20 installed. Required engine to be pulled out.  
In the meantime, the engine was also modified to DB 605A specifications.  
Aerodynamic configuration was also modified.**

 _It ended up becoming a G-2 model._

 **It may have one less 20 mm cannon, but the centerline mounting eliminates the convergence problems with wing-mounted guns, and thus makes it more accurate at all ranges!**

Yup! It's safe to say that our fighter could take on almost any American or Soviet fighter now!

 **Thanks to the new radiator cutoff system from the revised aerodynamics and engine, it was able to fly back to base after the Yak-1B shot out the radiators!**

Oh, by the way, when we went to retrieve Anton, Saori, and the other freshmen from their lost positions in the ship, we found another amazing fighter! We really got lucky, eh!

 _Yeah, that's correct. Seeing the erste Jahre all right also eased my mind a bit._

(Scene break: flashing neon knife sign)

 **Anzio High School Comandante di Squadriglia  
Franco  
Favorite Song: The Last Stand  
Favorite Fighter: Fiat G.55**

Let's ignore Anzio High School, our second-round opponent, for now, and talk about our tough battle against Pravda instead.

 **Yakovlev Yak-1B  
The Soviet Union's masterpiece with a lightweight, durable airframe design.  
Two guns mounted within the engine cowl. The 20 mm cannon is between the cylinder banks.**

 **Lavochkin La-5FN  
Derived from the LaGG-3, a competitor for the Yak-1, and fitted with a more powerful radial engine.  
With the new engine came two 20 mm cannons above it in the cowl.  
Marked from previous La-5s by the different air intake above the engine.**

 **Polikarpov I-16 Type 28  
The diminutive fighter holding large 20 mm cannons in the wings is very intriguing.  
Loved by pilots during the Battles of Khalkhin Gol, as it was one of the most heavily armed fighters at the time.  
**

 **Yakovlev Yak-9UT  
A fast, lightweight fighter with a heavy armament of one 37 mm gun and two 20 mm guns.**

Not only did they field several Yak-1s and La-5s, fighters capable of taking on most other fighters down low, but they also fielded an I-16 Type 28, a heavily-armed light fighter nicknamed many names like _Ishak, Ishachok, Rata, Mosca,_ and _Siipiorava,_ and they also brought out a Yak-9UT, a fast, lightweight fighter with a very heavy armament. It was quite the show of force.

 **Pravda High School Komandir Sotni  
Sasha  
Favorite Song: Panzerkampf  
Favorite Fighter: Polikarpov I-16 Type 28**

 **Pravda High School Komandir Eskadril'i  
Nudelmann  
Favorite Song: Night Witches  
Favorite Fighter: Yakovlev Yak-3**

 _Pravda's team, the previous year's champions, was led by 'Engineer' Sasha, a forceful, unwavering Staffelkapitän, and 'Cannoneer' Nudelmann, a Staffelführer who's always calm and is a very good shot._

 _We ended up falling for their trap._

 **Semifinals versus Pravda High School**

It was a classic baiting tactic using far greater numbers, with the marked man serving as the lure.

 _We were far inferior in overall forces, so they dangled an easy victory in front of us. The basis of every trap is showing the enemy exactly what they want to see. Provoking us before the match was probably part of the plan, too. It shows how dedicated Sasha is._

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're fucked!"

"It was a trap?"

 **Sasha's daily routine: trying to improve the I-16**

"I can't wait to see their tear-stained faces afterwards, when they see how good my plan was."

 **Nudelmann's daily routine: being Sasha's assistant and weapons tester**

" _I hope your plan works._ "

"All my plans are flawless and never fail!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Now that I think about it, you had planned on taking it cautious, so what made you change your mind before the match?

 _Well, humans can't be used like machines. You can't turn them on and off whenever you want. I didn't want to down everyone's morale._

Oh, I get it! Once morale plummets, it becomes very difficult to raise it again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're all in this together, and we'll fight to the end, and never surrender."

"Yeah, we know."

" _A vacation in a foreign land  
Uncle Sam does the best he can  
You're in the army now_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army  
Now_"

" _Bubi?_ "

"What's he doing?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The way you tried restoring their morale was extremely effective, though!

 _It seems so. I find it a bit funny it overlapped with what Miho did, too._

XXXXXXXXXX

" _You're in the army now!  
_

 _Whoa-oh-oh you're in the army!  
Now!_

 _You're in the army now_ "

XXXXXXXXXX

And so began _Unternehmen Gelee Wackeln,_ our last ditch effort.

 _There were three main elements that contributed to our victory._

 _First, Pravda got too cocky yet again. They didn't alter their patrol patterns, even after they spotted some of our boys performing recon._

They must've felt real confident, eh.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I deliberately left an opening in our patrol patterns. They're surely going to head there."

"Wait, they're coming this way?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Second, Aprikose put up one hell of a fight._

 _When I first ran into him and the student council, I didn't much like them for their attempts at coercion. But I then found out how much they care for Ooarai High School and their students, and that relaxed me._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Erich?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks for getting us this far."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **An Fw 190 normally can't turn with a Soviet fighter, so he chose to go head on with them and push the plane to its very high structural limits.**

"There we are, all finished. Time to head back!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The President hadn't been nearly as good of a shot before, so it surprised me when he took down so many enemies so quickly, eh!

 _That's partly because of me. He asked me to help him out with attacks and marksmanship before this match, and I was happy to help. He's gotten real good now. He's a bit above the others' level now._

Ah, I see! Anyway, _Bubi,_ what was the third element?

 _Well, that was your reconnaissance!_

No, that was all David and Wolf, eh.

 _Bullshit it was. You jumped into Saunders' HQ before our fight with them to gather intel, and in the Pravda fight you went the extra mile. Or should I say_ several _extra miles. Braving that cold, bitter weather like you did allowed you to gain precise information. Without that, I couldn't have come up with a plan to resurge our air power. All of it is thanks to you._

Please don't make this too ironic, eh? Let's avoid the Last Supper, eh?

(Scene break: served dish of food shaped like a _Sprengbombe Cylindrisch_ )

 _We managed to beat Pravda by the skin of our teeth, and now we're in the finals! We're up against Schwarzwaldspitze, my former team and countrymen._

 **Schwarzwaldspitze High School Staffelkapitän  
Alfred-Joachim Hartmann (The Black Devil)  
Favorite Song: Wehrmacht  
Favorite Fighter: Focke-Wulf Fw 190C**

Their marked man is a Bf 109 G-6 flown by _Bubi's_ older brother.

 **Schwarzwaldspitze High School Staffelführer  
Hans Jochen  
Favorite Song: Ghost Division  
Favorite Fighter: Heinkel He 162**

They also have the king of all wartime fighters, a _Schwalbe_ flown by Hans, and many other powerful fighters.

 _Here we've bolstered our ranks even further with new aircraft and new members._

Oh yeah we did, eh!

 **Messerschmitt Me 163 B-1a  
It was prone to blowing up on the tarmac because of its highly reactive fuel loads.  
It was a highly specialized fighter that was eventually eclipsed by the Me 262.**

Ooarai's secret weapon, a _Komet,_ is finally ready! Well, it's extremely short-ranged and is highly dangerous, but no other fighter Ooarai has can even approach its performance.

 _It'll be flown and handled by the aeronautics guys. Over our time in the tournament, they've been helping to fix up our fighters._

 **Me 163 B-1a Pilot  
Yeager  
Favorite Song: Into The Fire  
Favorite Fighter: Northrop XP-79**

 _ **C-Stoff**_ **Loader  
** **Brown  
Favorite Song: Blood of Bannockburn  
Favorite Fighter: Hawker Siddeley P.1127**

 _ **T-Stoff**_ **Loader  
** **Reitsch  
Favorite Song: Wolfpack  
Favorite Fighter: Bachem Ba 349**

 _ **Scheuch-Schlepper**_ **Driver  
** **Dittmar  
Favorite Song: The Last Battle  
Favorite Fighter: EWR VJ 101C**

 _Yeager will be the test dummy-oh, sorry, I mean pilot, Brown the loader of the C-Stoff, Reitsch the loader of the T-Stoff, and Dittmar the driver of the Scheuch-Schlepper._

And we have one more awesome fighter joining up!

 **Kawanishi N1K2-J  
It has a large engine cowl with a powerful engine installed.  
This fighter is fast and heavily armed, unlike previous Japanese fighters!**

It's a Kawanishi N1K2-J, a model developed later in the war from a floatplane. It's far faster than older Japanese fighters due to its very powerful engine.

 **N1K2-J Pilot  
Nevi  
Favorite Song: Panzer Battalion  
Favorite Fighter: Eurofighter EF-2000**

 **Airframe and Engine Specialist  
Dexter  
Favorite Song: Reign of Terror  
Favorite Fighter: Eurofighter Typhoon**

 **Armaments and Wings Specialist  
Mark  
Favorite Song: Counterstrike  
Favorite Fighter: IAI Kfir**

 _One of my classmates, Nevi, along with his online gaming friends Dexter and Mark, all teamed up to use it._

Also, _Würger-Zwei's_ Fw 190 has been upgraded to a _Langnasen-Dora._

 **Focke-Wulf Fw 190 D-12  
The _Langnasen-Dora_ is a longer fighter meant for higher altitudes using a two-stage, three-speed supercharged inline engine on the airframe of an Fw 190. It also has a slightly revised armament.**

With a new engine mounted on the same rugged airframe, it's a real fighter to reckon with!

 **Messerschmitt Bf 109 K-4  
30 mm MK 108 cannon and two 13 mm MG 131 machine guns replaced previous armament along with revised DB 605DC engine to up its abilities further!  
Note the slightly revised aerodynamic configuration throughout the aircraft.  
Note the new clear-view _Erla Haube_ canopy.**

 _Furthermore, my Bf 109 was modified yet again, this time with an all-new armament configuration and an even more powerful engine. This effectively turns it into a K-4 model._

 **Also note the tall tailwheel with clamshell doors.**

Well, we've done all we can do, so now we just have to let things run their course.

 _Yes. I really want to win this fight, though. Losing isn't an option. I don't want to leave everyone._

Agreed, _Bubi!_ I'll give my all, and stand beside you to the end!

 _Yeah. Let's do it!_

 _All right, the finals have begun at last, but from what I heard, Girls und Panzer will end its broadcast here with a similar recap. But Projekt Jägermeistern will continue on! This is not the end! Everyone, please keep supporting us! And support the girls while you're at it! Give them some love!_

 _Toward tomorrow, Start!_

 **Our real battle starts now!**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, several aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft were shown from a left-hand view, which the author chooses not to describe so as not to waste several hundred words on their descriptions.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the planes were then shown from the left-front, showing Erich's Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-4, Aprikose's Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-4, Ron's Kawasaki Ki-10-II, Wolf's and Leonidas' Messerschmitt Me 410 A-1/U4, Matthias' Grumman F4F-3, Erich's Messerschmitt Bf 109 G-2, Lemu's Dewoitine D.520, Nevi's Kawanishi N1K2-J, and Yeager's Messerschmitt Me 163 B-1a, in that order.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

Entire side-shots of the Bf 109E, Fw 190, Ki-10, Me 410, F4F, Bf 109G, D.520, N1K2-J, and Me 163 were shown from the left, in that order.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

Frontal shots of the _Emil, Würger,_ Japanese sesquiplane, _Hornisse, Wildcat,_ French fighter, _Shiden-Kai, Komet,_ and _Gustav_ were then shown.

 _ **Part of**_ **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	23. Kapitel Elf

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Kapitel Elf_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

The three gamer boys were talking to each other. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Yeager was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Dittmar finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Reitsch was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Brown was helping out. All wore coveralls, but Brown had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with Dennis and another British boy at its side, talking to Arthur, the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and Christian were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

An La-5FN and Yak-9UT were flown in the sky by Sasha and Nudelmann respectively.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside Hans.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

The three boys of the Public Morals Committee were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

The N1K2-J was seen descending powerlessly with its knocked out engine before the red smoke trail emitted from it, signifying its defeat.

The Schwarzwaldspitze _Jagdwaffe_ then formed up again as they began turning around to face the Ooarai fighters. Hans' Me 262 A-1a came back to the German group and assumed the lead position, with another _Schwalbe_ to its right and the Bf 109 G-6 to its left. Behind the _Sturmgruppe_ were several Fw 190Ds, along with the He 219 on the far left of the _Begleitgruppe._

As the large _Gefechtsverband_ formed up and changed direction, Alfred was observing the retreating Ooarai fighters from his Bf 109 G-6, stone cold as ever. In the lead Me 262, Hans was frustrated slightly from missing the Bf 109 K-4.

 ** _Es ist eine heftige Schlacht!_**

On the Leopold down below, the Schwarzwaldspitze formation was seen approaching the rear of Ooarai's from a lower altitude, although they were a considerable distance away.

The line-ups of both sides were also visible off to the right. Ooarai had their marked Bf 109 K-4, Fw 190 D-12, Me 410 A-1/U4, Ki-10-II, F4F-3, D.520, Me 163, and their now eliminated N1K2-J. Schwarzwaldspitze had enough fighters to overload the scoreboard, and so only their first twelve fighters were shown. Their force was thus far known to include their marked Bf 109 G-6, two Me 262 A-1as, six Fw 190 D-13s, a Ta 152 H-1, an Me 262 A-1a/U4, and a Bf 109 G-10/U4. The remaining eight had yet to be known.

Similarly, the tank compositions were also visible for each side. Ooarai had their flag _Panzer_ IV H, a _Jagdpanzer_ 38(t), a StuG III F, an I-Go otsu, an M3 Lee, a _Char_ B1 _bis,_ a VK 45.01 (P), and a knocked out Chi-Nu. Schwarzwaldspitze had visible their flag _Tiger_ H1, two _Tiger_ II (H)s, six _Panther_ Gs, a _Jagdpanther,_ a _Jagdtiger,_ and a _Panzer_ IV/70 (V). Their other eight tanks weren't visible on the list.

The spectators had their own reactions to the start.

In the British camp, Dennis was highly focused on the fight while Arthur watched it more relaxedly.

In the stands, Johanna was watching with a determined face while her dad had his finger on his chin while watching, seemingly in thought. Nathan's parents were also watching in a more relaxed manner, but they were still evidently supporting Ooarai.

In the Russian camp, Sasha was watching determinedly with Nudelmann. Sasha had a PU scope in hand that he used to watch the air battle with greater detail. There was a Soviet 94-KM ZiS-12 flak truck nearby.

In the American camp, Christian and Ray were watching with great focus while Chuck watched more relaxedly.

Up in the stands, David's brother was watching while standing up, using a cane he had for support. He had no discernible expression.

Out in the hills, Gerd was also watching the events unfold with a face of steel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Up above in his Bf 109, Erich was getting a good look back at the Schwarzwaldspitze formation before his radio flared to life, " _Sorry, Erich._ "

In his N1K2-J, Nevi had spoken over the radio after landing his plane in one of the clearings around the area. "Looks like it's game-over already for me."

" _Are you alright?_ " Erich asked.

"I'm good."

"Thank God," Erich said to himself. He soon noticed behind him that some of Schwarzwaldspitze's fighters had begun some attacks on him. The two Me 262 A-1as and one of the Fw 190 D-13s were the attacking force. Erich had to jinx to avoid the shots aimed for him and force them to overshoot. The three didn't push any further with their attacks as they turned back to rejoin the _Gefechtsverband._

Erich then got on the radio, "All fighters, _Unternehmen Rauchig!_ "

" _Got it!_ " he heard almost everyone reply in acknowledgement. Aprikose, however, was not present in the Ooarai group for some reason. Soon, all of the Ooarai fighters climbed into part of the clouds ahead of them.

After entering, Erich commanded, "Now!"

As part of his plan, all of Ooarai's fighters deployed _Düppel,_ and they then fulfilled the rest of the plan.

In his Me 262, Hans was observing the enemy fighters enter the cloud layer.

" _They deployed Düppel!_ " he heard the He 219 radar operator broadcast over the radio. " _The radar's useless for now!_ "

" _Düppel?_ " Hans wondered. "Who do they think they are? Ninjas?" He then got on the radio. " _Mach sich bereit-_ "

" _Alle Jäger, aufhören Angriffe,_ " Alfred interrupted and overruled over the channel.

"But shouldn't we destroy them now?" Hans asked. He was visibly ticked and impatient.

"Don't play into their hands so carelessly," Alfred calmly replied from his 109. "They're likely trying to run us out of fuel and ammo. We only have limited ammo and fuel before we have to head back. Let's figure out their plans first. We have plenty of time."

Hans begrudgingly held himself back with the main force as the head of the _Sturmgruppe._ " _Verdammt,_ you're not going to get away!" he said to himself.

He then looked closer and briefly spotted something through the clouds before it disappeared again behind the cloud layer. " _Feind entdeckte um zwölf Uhr! Über!_ " he reported.

"There's more limited cloud cover there, and it seems to end at around 9,200 meters," Alfred responded. "The other team has a _Komet._ That aircraft has no pressurized cockpit, and there's not much oxygen available at that altitude. We should be able to get another kill."

Sure enough, the Me 163 was flying above them to their twelve o'clock.

XXXXXXXXXX

Down on the ground, the Saint Gloriana camp was watching the battle unfold.

"They used the cloud cover and chaff..." Dennis observed.

Arthur turned to him. "'All is fair in love and war,'" he quoted. He then prepared to take a sip of tea. "Under those two things, anything may be justified."

"Oh, they're coming out of the clouds now!"

Arthur raised his head to look.

XXXXXXXXXX

After exiting from the other side of the cloud layer in his Me 262, Hans looked around for any enemies before he widened his eyes in shock. "They've gotten that far away?!" he responded with shock.

Ooarai's fighters were still climbing as they exited the clouds, but they had exited from the opposite end heading the opposite way, away from the German _Jagdwaffe._ The Me 163 was also visible heading the same direction far behind them, but it was also far higher than Schwarzwaldspitze had anticipated. Ooarai's _Jagdwaffe_ was in a delta formation with the Bf 109 on point, flanked left and right by the Me 410 and F4F respectively. On the left and right edges respectively were the Ki-10 and D.520. The Me 163 was behind them, but it was heading the same direction far higher than the others and effectively watched over them.

" _It's so light,_ " David remarked down on the ground over the radio.

" _Komet-Acht, you need to bring the others up, too!_ " Gustav pitched in with.

" _But its extraordinary thrust-to-weight ratio is Komet-Acht's strength,_ " Abe countered.

"I see!" Sasha looked on greatly impressed. "They did the bait-and-switch!" Sasha then quickly changed his act to not being impressed. He crossed his arms and coughed as he seemingly tried to deny his previous view.

Over the radio in the skies, Erich issued more orders to his team, " _Unternehmen Biker-Gang!_ "

" _Understood!_ " he heard Aprikose reply.

Within the D.520, Lemu was contemplating the name of the operation. "Why is it called 'Biker Gang?'" he wondered aloud. "That makes us sound like delinquents!"

In the Ki-10, Ron was busy talking to the Me 410 crew, which was having difficulty climbing any higher. "Come on guys!" he encouraged. "Think of it as practice for receiving kills with only one hand on the racquet!"

In his Me 262, Hans was observing the Ooarai fighters flying far away from behind his sights as the large _Gefechtsverband_ changed direction. "I never thought they'd pull a fast one like that," he admitted to himself.

" _Flak-Batterie, prepare fire,_ " Alfred ordered over the radio.

In his Bf 109, Erich was looking at his altimeter as it read roughly 9,700 meters, or around 32,000 feet. "There we are," he said to himself. The Ooarai fighters leveled off at that height, as the Me 410 couldn't climb much higher. The Me 163 stayed at its extremely high altitude watching over the formation.

In Schwarzwaldspitze's _Gefechtsverband,_ their formation changed slightly. Alfred came to lead the _Sturmgruppe_ in his 109 with an Fw 190 D-13 on his left and the two Me 262 A-1as to his right.

" _Feuer frei,_ " Alfred broadcast over the channel, and soon the _Flak-Batterie_ filled the skies close to Ooarai's fighters with bursts of shrapnel.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the ground, the British were still watching.

"They need to get in a more advantageous position before the next pass," Dennis determined as he watched closely.

Arthur was drinking his tea before he responded, "I see you ended up rooting for them, too."

"Huh?" Dennis turned to him.

Arthur simply chuckled as Dennis turned away again. The Northern Irish boy did not understand his superior any more than he usually did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Up above at roughly 39,000 feet using the sun as cover, Aprikose was watching the unaware German formation under him within his Fw 190 D-12. He was wearing a predatory grin more intense than his usual version. This one looked closer to a rape face.

He then dived down and picked out a target to the left of the _Sturmgruppe_ within the _Gefechtsverband._ He held his fire until he was within a quarter mile before he unleashed a torrent of cannon fire onto the Ta 152. He managed to snap off the outer edge of its really long left wing and threw it off a bit before the pilot managed to regain control. Aprikose then climbed away in a zoom climb, using the enormous energy he had to escape.

Soon after, he dived back into the fray from the same vantage point using the sun as cover. He targeted one of the Fw 190 D-13s this time from the _Begleitgruppe._ The enemy _Langnasen-Dora_ tried turning to engage, but it was unable to before Aprikose opened fire. He put some holes in the fuselage and crippled the engine. He then climbed away again.

"Pfirsich, I got two of them!" Aprikose informed over the radio with a sense of accomplishment.

" _I know!_ " Pfirsich more angrily replied. He was trying to watch the fight from the ground, but the sun kept getting in the way.

Three of Schwarzwaldspitze's fighters tried to follow. They were Hans' Me 262, one of the Fw 190 D-13s, and the He 219.

"Why that sneaky little..." Hans growled.

Further up, Aprikose noticed the enemies trying to follow. "I guess two's my limit, huh?" he remarked. "How I wish I could wreck them all!" He then continued to climb away.

" _Don't chase him too far,_ " Alfred ordered to bring his team under control. The fighters that had broken off proceeded to return to the main force.

From his point in the air, Erich was watching through his GwZF4-fach as the German _Gefechtsverband_ approached from several miles out.

" _We're all set!_ " he heard Matthias inform him.

" _Verstanden,_ " he replied. "Everyone, prepare to attack!"

All of the Ooarai fighters then started for the direction Schwarzwaldspitze was approaching from, but they remained at their current altitude as they built up speed.

" _Alle Jäger, halt,_ " Alfred ordered over the radio, and the _Gefechtsverband_ entered a holding pattern as they didn't come any closer to Ooarai's fighters.

From the ground, three different formations of Schwarzwaldspitze fighters were visible. The main _Sturmgruppe_ was in the center while two smaller _Begleitgruppen_ flanked the main group. They were all lower in altitude than the Ooarai fighters as they held their holding pattern. In response, Ooarai's fighters had started to climb ever so slightly to gain as much of an advantage as possible. The situation was also visible on the Leopold for all spectators to see.

Some of the spectators reacted to the situation. David's brother had sat down to watch. Nathan's dad began a sort-of prayer. Herz's family watched on with growing anxiety.

For a short amount of time, neither side attacked. The amount of tension in the air was extremely thick as the battle of wills continued.

Alfred was watching the Ooarai fighters through a GwZF4-fach of his own. He then brought it down from his eye. "They gained an advantageous position quicker than I thought," he mused. He then issued orders over the radio. " _Beginn Angriffe._ "

The rest of the German fighters present heeded the order and moved to close in with the Ooarai fighters. Alfred hung back for the moment.

Erich saw the enemies move and he issued his own orders in response. "Begin attacks!" he ordered.

" _Beginning attacks!_ " the other pilots confirmed as they dove for the Schwarzwaldspitze force. Alfred noticed their intent and chose to climb and engage as well.

The F4F attacked first, and the Me 410 followed when the _Wildcat_ reached the enemies. Following in the same pattern were the D.520, then the Bf 109, Me 163, and Ki-10.

The fighting then became very entangled as each Ooarai fighter climbed away out of the Germans' reach. Whenever they tried to follow, the German fighters found another of Ooarai's fighters on their tail. This forced Schwarzwaldspitze to be on the defensive as they tried to keep their forces concentrated.

Soon, the Me 410 got a shot off on one of the Fw 190 D-13s and obliterated everything forward of the cockpit. The cockpit opened and the pilot jumped out with a parachute as he was taken out of the match.

"Got one!" Leonidas cheered.

The Me 410 then climbed out of the area as the D.520 swept through behind it. "Let's get the _Erla_ bastard at five o'clock next!" Wolf determined.

"Which one's that?"

"The one that looks like the _Kurfürst!_ "

Each of the Ooarai fighters continued launching their successive attacks as the Ki-10 then came through, followed by the F4F, then the Me 410 and the Me 163.

One of the Bf 109 G-10/U4s then noticed the enemy Bf 109 K-4 starting to dive for them.

"The enemy marked man's diving for me!" the pilot reported in a panic. The K-4 continued its attack and drove their panic up farther. "He's coming!"

His time of panic was ended when the K-4 unleashed a very short burst at point-blank range and ended the G-10/U4.

Erich then climbed away and breathed out a sigh of relief having managed to avoid ramming the enemy fighter.

" _Nice shot, Bubi!_ " Nathan congratulated him from down below.

In the stands, another person had also cheered for his attack.

"Yeah!" Johanna loudly cheered. "You're the best, Ooarai!"

Her dad also looked on in admiration of the skill exercised by Erich.

Within his Bf 109 G-6, Alfred issued more orders to his team. " _Pulkzerstörer, führ der Angriffe,_ " he ordered.

In response, the Me 262 A-1a/U4 moved to lead the rest of Schwarzwaldspitze's _Sturmgruppe_ against the bulk of the Ooarai fighters.

The British observed this move, and Arthur commented, "They're going to use that heavily armed jet as a spearhead from standoff ranges."

As Arthur predicted, the Me 262 A-1a/U4 opened fire from a long range at the Ooarai fighters with its big, long-reaching gun. The sight of it opening up its massive armament was enough to keep Ooarai's fighters from attacking for the moment. Following up to attack were an Me 262 A-1a, the He 219, and two of the Fw 190 D-13s. The rest of the Schwarzwaldspitze fighters from the _Sturmgruppe_ and the _Begleitgruppen_ pressed on to try and engage the Ooarai fighters.

From the ground, the massive aerial _Blitz_ was being displayed on the Leopold for all to see.

Within his Me 262, Hans cockily stated, "This is how the champs fight."

Ooarai's fighters still attacked sporadically, but the going was getting tough as they started losing their advantageous position under the enemy's increasing pressure.

"We worked so hard to come so far, but at this rate we'll end up losing!" Ron remarked as he maneuvered his Ki-10 to avoid Schwarzwaldspitze's attacks.

"Schwarzwaldspitze is a real tough opponent," Matthias observed as he similarly tried avoiding enemy fire in his F4F.

As the Me 410 dodged the enemy fire and returned the favor to them, Wolf stated, "This reminds me of the Siege of Bastogne."

"That's when the Americans held against the Germans in the bitter winter while outnumbered!" Leonidas responded.

"Now, can we pull something like that off?"

From above, Aprikose could see the massive air battle through his own GwZF4-fach from within his Fw 190 D-12.

"I guess they knew we'd try and fight them off at higher altitude," he determined. He then lowered his scope. "Not like that was hard to figure out, anyways."

At the battle itself, Erich was contemplating the situation.

"Eighteen to seven..." he observed. "I think we've gotten enough of them." He then got a greater look and noted the three enemy groups that effectively trapped his force. "We're not going to be able to get away from them, though."

" _Erich!_ " he heard Aprikose over the radio. " _Should I try_ that?"

Erich smiled and answered. " _Ja! Beginn Unternehmen Necken!_ "

In his Fw 190 D-12, Aprikose then set out to fulfill his current order. " _Beginnend Unternehmen Necken!_ " he responded.

 _The wise woman said_

The Ta 152 in the meantime was climbing to approach the main German force after its wing was fixed back at their airfield.

 _'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back'_

The pilot sighed in relief as he saw the fight. "I made it in time."

 _(Fight or fall)_

He then looked around and spotted something that made him grunt in surprise. "It's that same _Dora!_ "

 _And before the attack_

Sure enough, Aprikose was descending on the Ta 152 as it tried turning to engage. Aprikose beat it to the punch though as he opened fire at point-blank range. He struck the same wing and once again sheared off the end of it. The Fw 190 D-12 then climbed away.

 _Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge_

The Ta 152 pilot grunted in anger at the sight of the sheared wing. "And I just had that fixed too!" He then looked at the offending 190. "You! Those wings are heavy and delicate!" He simultaneously swung his fist at the fleeing _Dora._

 _(Hundreds fallen)_

Within said _Dora,_ Aprikose was munching on another strip of jerky as he proclaimed, "Let's go!"

 _As the fire inside_

The Fw 190 D-12 then proceeded to aim straight for entering Schwarzwaldspitze's _Sturmgruppe._ "I never thought Erich would actually recommend diving through entire formations," Aprikose mused as he stared at the _Jägermeistern_ magazine he had in his hand. He then set it down and regained focus. "But I guess it makes sense. His great-grandpa can't be wrong if he did it as the number one ace in the world."

 _Is ignited by bloodshed_

During the German attacks, one of the Fw 190 D-13 pilots noticed the Fw 190 D-12 coming from behind. "What?!" he exclaimed in shock. " _Weiß-Elf, Weiß-Fünfzehn,_ the enemy _Dora's_ behind us!"

 _In berserkers from North_

The Fw 190 D-13 pilot, along with the He 219, another Fw 190 D-13, and one of the Bf 109 G-10/U4s, all tried to desperately maneuver for a shot, but the Fw 190 D-12 flew past them and out of their reach. Several other Schwarzwaldspitze fighters tried hastily engaging too, but the Fw 190 D-12 flew past all of them and put their efforts in vain as it flew out of their reach.

 _Could it be as was said_

" _Verdammt!_ "

 _When the serpent be woken_

"We can't take him, or we'll stall out at these altitudes!"

 _Fenrir howls_

"This is _Weiß-Siebzehn!_ I'll take care of it!" One of the Bf 109 G-10/U4s turned to try and intercept the enemy _Langnasen-Dora,_ but a shot from the Me 410 ripped it apart, literally. The torn-apart Bf 109 soon had its cockpit opened as the pilot jumped out with a parachute. The pilot soon pulled the parachute and the red smoke trail simultaneously emanated from his ass.

 _Swedish Pagans_

"I'm sorry! They got me!"

 _Marching ashore_

"I'll..."

 _Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

"Wait, the _Hornisse_ is approaching!"

 _Out from Asgard_

The Me 410 doubled back for another organized attack alongside the other Ooarai fighters. This attack was enough to instill utter chaos among the Schwarzwaldspitze pilots. They no longer knew where to attack as they were shot at like fish in a barrel.

 _Our Viking ship sails_

The German channels were no longer filled with any coherent transmissions as the pilots all panicked at the display of force from seemingly nowhere.

 _Never to turn back again!_

Down on the ground, the various spectators were reacting to the current situation in their own ways.

 _Where brothers have passed_

"This is so fun!" Sasha exclaimed as he brought his hands together. He then pointed off at the fight. "It's amazing how he keeps doing stuff like that!"

 _Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood_

"It's seventeen to seven now," Nudelmann noted with his calm demeanor.

 _(Standing tall)_

"I've never seen Schwarzwaldspitze's team in such disarray," Ray inserted as the American group watched.

 _And we know if we fall_

Chuck raised his finger and began, "Schwarzwaldspitze trains to use large formations and attack en masse, but in the process they lost their ability to adapt to unforeseen situations."

 _Our comrades await in the Hall_

Ray had turned to pay attention to Chuck as he spoke, but he turned back to the match as Chuck ended his statement. "So they're panicking because their standard doctrine no longer works?"

 _(Odin's calling)_

Chuck nodded in confirmation.

 _As the fire inside_

From up in the air within his Bf 109, Erich was watching the scene play out. The Schwarzwaldspitze fighters were desperately turning to engage the Fw 190 D-12 constantly coming close to them while simultaneously trying to keep track of the other Ooarai fighters.

 _Is ignited by bloodshed_

"There! To the left!" Erich called out as he noticed the Schwarzwaldspitze fighter screen get separated. "Dive through there!"

 _In berserkers from North_

The Ooarai fighters obeyed as they headed down for the gap in the enemy's coverage with the Me 163 leading with its currently high speed. Two of the Bf 109 G-10/U4s tried opening fire, but in the midst of their panic, they failed to aim properly as their shots widely missed.

 _Could it be as was said_

The Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ managed to pass through the hole and escape from the German _Jagdwaffe._ They then started in the direction of their airfield.

 _When the serpent be woken_

"Yee-haa!" Yeager whooped within his Me 163.

 _Fenrir howls!_

" _They did it!_ " Nathan exclaimed over the radio.

 _Swedish Pagans_

" _God, this is so thrilling,_ " David commented with his usual monotone.

 _Marching ashore_

Over the Schwarzwaldspitze channels, things had finally calmed down as one pilot reported, " _They got away!_ "

 _Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

" _Was macht ihr?!_ " Hans angrily demanded.

 _Out from Asgard_

" _Everyone, form up again and head back to the airfield to rearm and refuel,_ " Alfred calmly ordered over the channel. " _We'll catch up with them later._ "

 _Our Viking ship sails_

"Let me chase them! I'm close and have plenty of ammo!"

 _Never to turn back again!_

" _Fine then, but head back before you reach their airfield._ "

 _(First to the battle)_

" _Verstanden!_ " Hans turned to pursue the fleeing Ooarai fighters. The scene was visible on the Leopold for everyone else to see.

 _(First to the feast)_

The Americans were reacting their own way.

 _(Destiny waiting)_

"Where're they going?" Ray asked as he held a cup of soda.

 _(No retreat)_

"This is getting real interesting!" Chuck commented as he ate another handful of popcorn from his popcorn bucket.

 _(Retreat)_

In the air, the Me 163 was very close to the airfield, far ahead of the others with its great energy levels. "Get ready guys!" Yeager broadcast over the radio as he came in to land. It took a lot of effort to slow the glider-based aircraft down enough for landing.

" _We're set up!_ " he heard Brown reply.

Anton and the others of the _Acht-Acht_ crew looked on as the Me 163 soon landed. It stopped just before the _Scheuch-Schlepper_ that was out on the airstrip itself with the fuel trucks off to the side. The _Scheuch-Schlepper_ quickly reversed under the immobile rocket fighter and propped it up with its airbags before Mark and Dexter set the dolley underneath it again, and the aircraft was then set down atop of it.

"Alright, let's go!" Dittmar told the others. The rest of the ground crews looked on in awe.

As Mark and Dexter, who had accompanied Dittmar on the _Scheuch-Schlepper,_ proceeded to refill the ammunition load, the fuel trucks came to reload their fuel loads simultaneously. In spite of being an extremely dangerous situation, the whole process took no longer than thirty seconds without any incident. As the _Scheuch-Schlepper_ pulled away from the Me 163, the rocket started up again and the fighter stormed back into the sky again so soon after touching down.

Erich saw the rocket fighter land and take off again as the rest excluding the Fw 190 D-12 followed a distance behind. "That was only forty-five seconds," he remarked with amazement.

" _That's the aeronautics club for you!_ " Nathan responded with excitement.

As the other Ooarai fighters closed in on their airstrip, Hans' Me 262 closed in on the Bf 109 K-4 trailing behind the others.

"You're not getting away!" he said determinedly. He tried to sight the enemy marked man until he heard a small explosion to his left. He instinctively broke off his attack. "Wait, what's going on?" He then looked to his left to find the left engine had flamed out and was now creating a God-awful noise. Hans then passed a hand over his face in exasperation. "Oh, you're kidding me."

 _Swedish Pagans_

Down on the ground, the British saw what happened and offered comment.

 _Marching ashore_

"They expected to fight Pravda's great numbers, so they brought out as many technologically advanced aircraft as they could," Arthur began as he held a cup of tea. "But now that's backfiring on them."

 _Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

"A flaw of Schwarzwaldspitze's jet fighters is that their engines are very unreliable, leaving them unable to fly for very long," Dennis noted as he looked pleased that the Germans were having bad luck.

 _Out from Asgard_

"Moreover, if they keep flying around, they'll run out of fuel pretty quickly."

 _Our Viking ship sails_

Within his cockpit, Hans could be seen, and thankfully not heard, screaming in anger as he punched the canopy in frustration as he limped back to his airfield far, far away.

 _Never to turn back again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

On the ground, the Ooarai ground crews spotted their fighters coming in as they began to slow down.

"There they are!" Herz called out.

"What now, _Bubi?_ " Nathan asked over the radio.

" _We're coming down to rearm and refuel,_ " Erich informed.

"Rearm and refuel?" Nathan asked for confirmation.

" _Yes. Komet-Acht, climb as high as you can to guard the airstrip, and let us know of the enemy's status._ "

"Ah! That's exactly what the Me 163 is best at!"

And so all of the Ooarai fighters landed to rearm and refuel. Each of them had their guns refilled with their respective ammunition, and all of them were refueled again. In addition, some minor damage that had been incurred during the fighting was repaired when possible. All of them were nearing the end and had prepared for take-off when the F4F's engine decided to quit.

"Huh?" Christoph wondered.

Matthias tried to start it back up, but it was to no avail. "It won't restart!" he called out.

Anton took note. " _Bubi, Wildkatze-Fünf_ won't start up again!" he informed Erich.

Erich stood up in his opened cockpit and looked to the F4F to see what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the F4F sat on the tarmac and kept the others on the ground as a result, Erich asked, " _Wildkatze-Fünf's_ engine won't start?"

Matthias was still trying to restart it, but the engine refused to start as it continued cranking over.

He looked to the Bf 109 from his position far away from it. "I'll be fine," he spoke up. "Go! Move on! I'll catch up later!"

" _Schwarzwaldspitze is nearly finished with rearming,_ " Yeager informed over the radio. He had a great view from his extremely high vantage point, and he was exploiting it with a very high power sight. There was an Ooarai insignia stamped on the side of it, signifying its construction by Ooarai's firearms development club. The zoom level provided enabled him to actually make out the German ground crews pushing their aircraft to take-off positions.

In the meantime, Erich had unconsciously changed channels as he thought about what to do, and he started hearing some more disturbing messages over the radio within his 109.

" _It's dangerous!_ "

" _They'll flip on their side at this rate!_ "

" _Schwarzwaldspitze will catch up soon if we don't get going._ "

" _But if Rabbit Team gets swept away by the current..._ "

Erich's blood ran cold as he had a brief flashback to the previous year with the Bf 109 F-4 crashing and burning along with him running to save the pilot. His hand trembled a bit at the reports that came through. He then closed his eyes and breathed out to calm down as he hardened. He then spoke softly over the radio, "Go help them."

XXXXXXXXXX

" _Go help them,_ " Miho heard a voice softly say over the radio, which snapped her back to reality.

" _Go, Miholein,_ " Erich encouraged further.

"Erich..." Miho breathed out, stunned.

" _Go. Don't let them down. The fight doesn't matter now. All that matters now are their lives._ "

Miho's eyes glistened with tears upon hearing Erich's continuing support. She then made a decision as she took a deep breath once again. "Yukari, get me some rope and wire!"

"Okay!" Yukari responded in great relief.

As they exited the _Panzer_ IV in the river among the rest of the Ooarai _Panzers,_ they got together the rope and wire as Miho continued over the radio. "Guys, I'll be with you soon!"

XXXXXXXXXX

At hearing Miho again with determination in her voice, Erich smiled. He then stood up in his opened cockpit.

"Sit tight, I'm coming over there!" Erich called out over the roar of aircraft engines.

" _What are you going to do?_ " Matthias asked over the radio.

Erich stared at the F4F for a moment before he spoke into the radio again. "Everyone who's able to, take off! Climb to protect the airstrip!"

He then jumped off his _Messer_ and broke off into a sprint after the American naval fighter. He barely stayed upright from the prop wash of the aircraft he was running past as they took off.

At the same time, Miho began her series of jumps off the backs of the _Panzers_ in the river as she aimed for the M3 Lee.

As the two headed for their respective targets, Mako had a warm smile on her face. "They chose to stay back and help their teammates rather than move on," she stated.

" _That's how Erich and Miho have always been,_ " Herz added over the radio. He also had a smile.

"That's why we all follow Lady Nishizumi's and _Bubi's_ lead," Yukari noted with a smile as well. "And they've brought us so far doing it!" she finished with determination.

" _Yes,_ " Anton agreed with his own reserved smile.

"I want to win this fight no matter what now," Hana opined, filled with determination. "To prove Miho's and Erich's ideas aren't wrong, I want us to win this fight!"

" _I don't intend to lose, of course,_ " David agreed.

" _Precisely!_ " Nathan energetically confirmed.

"Of course!" Saori similarly agreed.

" _Yeah!_ " Herz also joined in with.

XXXXXXXXXX

The spectators also saw the two commanders of Ooarai heading to their comrades' rescue. Erich ran and jumped up onto the F4F's engine cowl as he tried to quickly diagnose what was wrong. Miho continued with her jumps to the M3 Lee, and she was nearly there.

Arthur and Darjeeling were both smiling warmly at the sight. Dennis and Orange Pekoe seemed to be egging on the two Ooarai commanders wordlessly as they both held their own hands together while on the edge of their seats.

Ray and Alisa had their teeth clenched as they both looked on, silently egging on Erich and Miho. Chuck and Kay also grew warm smiles.

"You're thinking, 'Now there's something I can't do,' aren't you?" Nudelmann asked Sasha referring to Erich's quick diagnosis.

Sasha grew a look of denial. "No I'm not!" he snapped back unconvincingly.

Some in the stands also cheered on.

"God help them."

"Go for it! You're awesome!"

Nathan's parents and Herz's family were also egging the Ooarai commanders on.

In the hills, Gerd narrowed his eyes almost unnoticeably at the sight.

From far away, Aprikose had access to a live feed of Erich that Zitrus posted online with his phone. He also had access to a live feed of Miho that Anzu had set up, and he was watching both simultaneously.

"Look at them go!" he observed with a smile.

" _So their path to victory is as a team!_ " Zitrus proclaimed over the live feed of Erich.

Pfirsich started getting extremely jittery. " _Oh, Gott, they better hurry!_ " he responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erich finally dug himself out of the cowl to find all the freshmen besides Matthias there alongside the F4F. At the same time, Miho had landed on the back of the M3 Lee where the freshmen of _Rabbit_ Team were at.

With Erich, Matthias spoke up from his cockpit. " _Staffelkapitän!_ " he said with great relief and thankfulness.

" _Staffelkapitän!_ " Mesut similarly spoke.

Erich then got down from the _Wildcat_ and headed to the front of the engine to grab hold of one of the propeller blades. "Come on! Let's crank it up!" he encouraged them.

" _Jawohl!_ " they all responded.

In the skies, Yeager reported in, " _Schwarzwaldspitze has finished rearming and has nearly finished refueling. Some of the Doras have taken off already! ETA five minutes!_ "

Anton then spoke up. "Everyone, protect _Bubi_ and the airstrip!" he commanded.

" _Yeah! For the Staffelkapitän!_ " Yeager acknowledged as he descended into an unpowered dive to take on some enemies far below him.

" _You're a great Staffelkapitän!_ " Lemu responded as he started to approach the enemies.

" _I've never been so jealous of single-engine fighters!_ " Wolf remarked as he started to the enemy fighters with not as much haste as his comrades' fighters.

" _Protect the Staffelkapitän!_ " Ron proclaimed as he joined to engage.

As the fighters went off to engage Schwarzwaldspitze's fighters with great motivation, the Ooarai _Panzers_ were engaging Schwarzwaldspitze's _Panzers_ under similar circumstances as they both fought for the sake of their commanders.

Back on the ground, Erich and the five other freshmen were on the right-hand side of the engine. They were all under one of the propeller blades with a good grip on the outermost point. At the same time, Miho and the girls of _Rabbit_ Team were pulling on the rope to drag the tow rope to the M3 Lee.

"Everyone, on _drei!_ " Erich commanded his group. " _Ein, zwei, drei!_ "

On his mark, he and the rest of the freshmen pulled down as hard as they could on the blade while Matthias tried to start the engine again. It worked as the engine barked to life once more. Everyone then backed away from the front off to the left side.

" _Staffelkapitän!_ " Matthias called out. Erich turned to look at him. " _Danke so sehr!_ " he called out in great gratitude.

"Thank you!" Julius similarly called out.

"Sorry for being so much trouble!" Erik similarly expressed.

As both Erich and Miho had their respective team of freshmen deeply thank them, they both responded in ways typical of them. Miho simply responded with her bright smile. Erich had a highly sincere smile as he responded, "I could never leave my _Kameraden_ behind. That would be bad leadership."

XXXXXXXXXX

From his spot on Schwarzwaldspitze's airstrip within his now fixed Me 262, Hans listened in to the reports coming in from the Fw 190 D-13s that had gone out earlier. They had been driven back by the presence of a highly determined and stubborn enemy.

"Hmph. As naive as always, aren't you?" he said. "Too bad that'll cost you a victory." He then got on the radio with the rest of the team. " _Alle Jäger, start!_ Once we get airborne, we'll annihilate them and their stubborn defense."

Within his Bf 109 G-6 as the German fighters began taking off, Alfred spotted the Fw 190 D-12 coming to their position. " _Feind um sieben Uhr,_ " he calmly reported. " _Weiß-Elf, mach es._ "

Behind his sights, Aprikose was looking for targets of opportunity. "All right," he said as he searched. He saw an Fw 190 D-13 already airborne for some time climbing up to engage him. "Huh?" The next second, a stream of white tracers streamed out toward him from the enemy, and he barely managed to dodge them as he then climbed away.

He laughed in surprise a bit before continuing. "I guess it won't work a third time!"

As he climbed away, Schwarzwaldspitze had soon formed up into their _Gefechtsverband_ once again while climbing, with Hans leading the _Sturmgruppe_ in his Me 262. Alfred's Bf 109 G-6 was to his right, and the other Me 262 A-1a was to his left.

XXXXXXXXXX

On Ooarai's airstrip, Erich had just gotten airborne in his Bf 109, and Matthias followed in his F4F.

He held his breath until he got airborne. " _Ja!_ " he exclaimed in relief as he then proceeded to crank up the landing gear.

 _The wise woman said,  
'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back.'  
(Fight or fall)_

Anton saw the F4F get airborne and got on the radio with relief. "Everyone, _Wildkatze-Fünf_ is airborne!" he informed.

 _And before the attack  
Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge  
(Hundreds fallen)_

Up above, Erich smiled. He then took over, "Everyone excluding _Komet-Acht,_ come back to the airstrip."

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

From much further away, Hans spotted the Ooarai fighters climbing once again through his GwZF4-fach. The Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ was climbing away from them and further south. "Where are they going?" he wondered as the Schwarzwaldspitze _Jagdwaffe_ headed the same way.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls_

"Over the city, most likely," Alfred calmly replied as he looked on at the Ooarai fighters.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

With Ooarai's fighters, Erich issued more orders, "Everyone excluding _Komet-Acht,_ keep climbing higher on this heading. _Komet-Acht,_ refuel and then try to stall Schwarzwaldspitze as much as you can. Try to break up their formation."

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

" _Understood!_ " everyone acknowledged.

 _Where brothers have passed  
Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood  
(Standing tall)_

Above them, hiding in the sun, was a Bf 109 F-4 with the Schwarzwaldspitze markings and German tropical camouflage. The pilot was watching their every move.

 _And we know if we fall  
Our comrades await in the Hall  
(Odin's calling)_

" _Süd?_ " Hans wondered as he got the Bf 109 pilot's report. "Is running away all they ever do?"

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

Down on the airstrip, the Me 163 was being refueled yet again.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

"Time to show off my skills to them!" Yeager proclaimed as he took off again and climbed after the Schwarzwaldspitze formation currently to the north of the airstrip. He was observable as wearing a Dräger pressure suit, and presumably the _Jägermeistern_ uniform was underneath.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

Erich could see Yeager charge head first into the dense formation as he looked on with a satisfied smile. "Someone's been taking notes," he remarked.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

" _Was?! Feinde?!_ " Hans exclaimed. He saw the Me 163 coming for his group and grew increasingly ticked in response. After some time, the _Gefechtsverband_ was forced to break up due to the Me 163's constant harassing. The German _Jagdwaffe_ was unable to respond as the _Komet_ flew circles around them using its rocket power. Yeager taunted them by purposely firing bursts past their sides, and he forced them to take him as a threat and further delay their actions.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

" _Fine. We'll catch up later! You go on ahead!_ " Hans told the Bf 109 pilot, and said pilot responded by changing heading to follow the Ooarai fighters.

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

"How's it going, Yeager?" Erich asked over the Ooarai channel.

 _(Retreat)_

" _Just fine!_ " Yeager replied. " _They're down low now, and I disengaged to refuel again. They don't seem like they want to follow me._ "

"Rejoin us when you're finished."

" _Got it!_ "

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

Soon enough, within a couple of minutes the Me 163 joined and passed the rest of Ooarai's fighters as they proceeded to climb above Bad Segeburg proper. The main group stopped at around 30,000 feet while the _Komet_ continued climbing onward. Erich looked around for any signs of an enemy and to observe the situation.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"Well it looks like we've got some time," he determined. "Now we can prepare for them over here."

Erich then noticed a glint from above. The other Ooarai pilots did, as well.

" _It's a Bf 109F!_ " someone identified.

" _Is it an F-1, an F-2, or an F-4?_ " another wondered.

" _Wait, I just identified that fighter on the spot, didn't I? What have I become?_ "

"We can take a _Friedrich!_ " Erich assured. "Let's get him before the main force catches up!"

" _Got it!_ " the others acknowledged.

The Ooarai fighters then gave chase to the Bf 109 F-4. During the chase, the Ki-10 and Fw 190 D-12 managed to get a burst off on it, but they missed as the _Friedrich_ tried to shake them off. Soon, the Bf 109 F-4 managed to enter the sun's path, and the Ooarai fighters followed. They found the _Friedrich_ soon turn away from the path of the sun, and Ooarai turned to follow.

"All right!" Lemu said as he took aim in his D.520.

The enemy 109 then pulled up again. Out in the distance ahead, Erich saw something else move.

"Everyone, disengage!" he ordered as he tried to get a better look at the object.

The Ooarai fighters obeyed and disengaged, having learned their lesson from getting overly cocky before. They soon saw what Erich saw. It appeared to be light blue, but two circles were present at the front of it.

"Am I seeing things or is the sky moving?" Lemu asked as the Ooarai force closed with the object.

Soon, a greater view of it was visible, and the object had a distinguishable cockpit along with cannons mounted outboard of the circles at the front. The entire vehicle itself appeared to be a single large wing. The underside of it was painted light blue and the topside was painted gray. It had Schwarzwaldspitze's Iron Cross markings on both sides of each surface on each tip. A red number 100 was also observable on the rearmost part of the top surface.

"It's a plane?!"

From the ground, Nathan saw the plane fly toward the Ooarai fighters. "It's an Ho 229!" He paused before he continued in awe. "Wow! It's the first time I've seen one in action!"

"Their Horten is here," Sasha proclaimed with hopelessness.

"The first jet-powered flying wing in history," Arthur said with some awe.

The Horten Ho 229 V3 continued to approach and was now nearly within striking distance.

"Break!" Erich desperately ordered.

The Ho 229 finally entered range and opened fire at the Ooarai fighters that remained stunned. It missed, though, and it zoomed past at an incredible speed.

"They got me!" Aprikose dramatically called out. "Just kidding, I'm good! That flyby was really something, though!"

Lemu was looking real pissed and ready to snap as he turned to follow. "Don't get cocky just because you're fast! Take that!" he snapped as he tried to fire from range at the Horten that had turned back again. The burst sailed below as the Ho 229 annihilated the D.520 with a short burst. The French fighter's engine was knocked out as it trailed red smoke, now descending with a stuck propeller and a fuselage riddled with holes.

 _Pulled into war!  
To serve a vision that's supposed to last a  
Thousand years!  
_

 _Part of a machine!  
Unstoppable, as merciless as  
Tidal waves!_

Soon enough, the Ho 229 turned back again and performed another pass. It nearly took down the Ki-10 in its attack. The Bf 109 K-4 and F4F tried to follow, but they gave up shortly after as they noticed the Bf 109 F-4 above where the Ho 229 was currently heading along with the Horten's sheer speed.

 _Were they the victims of the time?  
Or proud parts of larger goals?  
Propaganda of the Reich  
Masterful machine!_

The Me 163, now gliding after running out of fuel, tried its luck in a dive attack, but the Horten was closing too fast to acquire the necessary lead, and the _Komet_ missed as it was forced to regain altitude to recycle its energy. The Ho 229 tried to fire as well, but the flying wing missed, although the high-speed flyby caused some dizziness for both fighters.

 _Time and again!  
The battle rages on  
Beyond the gates of misery!_

 _As casualties rise!  
And millions die around them  
Did they see it all?_

" _Stürmer-Sechs,_ are you alright?" Erich asked.

 _Crazy madmen on a leash  
Or young men who lost their way?  
Grand illusions of the Reich  
May seem real at times_

"Lemu's still good!" Lemu answered. "Sorry everyone!"

 _(Panzers on a line!  
Form the Wehrmacht's spine!  
Lethal grand design!)  
What about the men executing orders? (Panzers on a line!  
Form the Wehrmacht's spine!  
Lethal grand design!)  
What about the men executing orders?_

The Me 410 then got into a position to fire on the Horten as it turned back again in another pass. "We'll avenge _Stürmer-Sechs!_ " Wolf proclaimed as he fired off a shot from range. The Ho 229 maneuvered to dodge and then returned the favor with a quick pass and a devastating burst. The Me 410 was knocked out of the fight as it trailed the red smoke and descended riddled with holes.

 _Ad victoriam!  
Ex machina!  
Non sibi sed!  
Patriae!_

 _Ad victoriam!  
Ex machina!  
Non sibi sed!  
Patriae!_

As the Ho 229 continued making life difficult for Ooarai, Erich did some quick analysis. "Two of our fighters are down," he began. "Now we have... five left." The Ooarai fighters continued trying to mount a coherent defense.

 _Pulled into war!  
To serve a vision that just didn't last a  
Thousand years!  
_

 _Part of a machine!  
Though stoppable, as merciless as  
Tidal waves!_

Further north and climbing was Schwarzwaldspitze's _Jagdwaffe._ Alfred was leading the large delta they had formed into with his Bf 109 G-6. To his left were three Fw 190 D-13s, two Bf 109 G-10/U4s, and an Me 262 A-1a/U4 from point to tip. To his right were two Me 262 A-1as, two Fw 190 D-13s, a Bf 109 G-10/U4, a Ta 152 H-1, and an He 219 A-7 from point to tip.

 _Crazy madmen on a leash  
Or young men who lost their way?  
Grand illusions of the Reich  
May seem real at times_

Hearing the reports coming from the Bf 109 F-4 and Ho 229, Hans confidently smirked once again.

 _(Panzers on a line!  
Form the Wehrmacht's spine!  
Lethal grand design!)  
What about the men executing orders? (Panzers on a line!  
Form the Wehrmacht's spine!  
Lethal grand design!)  
What about the men?_

As he was leading the large delta, the Black Devil continued looking on with his ever-lasting face of steel.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, an aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing an engine cowl with exhaust stacks along the bottom, signifying an inverted V engine. Below the stacks was a slight bulging in the cowl. Above the stacks was a supercharger intake with an elbow-like shape sticking out into the airstream. In the top of the cowl was a hole with a machine gun firing through it. Underneath the engine was an oil cooler of medium size. The propeller was covered by a large spinner that fit flawlessly with the outer profile of the fuselage.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the plane was then shown from the left-front, revealing it to be Erich's Messerschmitt Bf 109 K-4. It was painted in a late war German camouflage consisting of a tan-dark green combination on the topside and a grayish blue on the underside. The grayish blue crossed into the fuselage sides along with the topside pattern.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

An entire side-shot of the Bf 109 was shown from the left.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

A frontal shot of the _Kurfürst_ was then shown.

 _ **Part of**_ **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

XXXXXXXXXX

" _To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_ final chapter: Wir können nicht von dieser Schlacht nachgeben!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	24. FR 5

**_Nathan McBraun's Fighter Roundtable, Eh!_**

 ** _Kapitel Fünf_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Welcome to Nathan McBraun's Fighter Roundtable, Eh!

 **Kapitel Fünf**

Hello again, everyone! This is Nathan McBraun, aiming for victory in the finals with a real fighting spirit! Today we're going to cover a number of Schwarzwaldspitze's fighters, but not all of them, as they have _so_ many.

But first, let's introduce Ooarai's newest fighters!

The new fighter everyone's been looking forward to, the Me 163, will be postponed until the next fighter roundtable, eh...

In the meantime, let's introduce the N1K2-J!

 **Kawanishi N1K2-J  
Country of Origin: Japan (1944)  
Manufacturer: Kawanishi Kokuki K.K.  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Nakajima ****_Homare_** **21 twin-row radial, air-cooled, 18-cylinder**

 **Weight: ~4,000 kg loaded (8,818 lb)  
Length: ~9.3 m (30 ft 6 in)  
Wingspan: ~12 m (39 ft 4 in)  
Height: ~3.9 m (12 ft 9 in)**

Originally designed as a floatplane, this land-based version was developed as a private venture.

 **Top Speed: ~391 mph at ~20,013 ft (629 kmh at 6,100 m)  
Armament: x2 20 mm Type 99 Mk 2 cannons (225 rounds per gun), x2 20 mm Type 99 Mk 2 cannons (200 rounds per gun), all in wings  
Wing Loading: ~166 kg/sq m (34 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~4,051 ft/min (20.6 m/s)**

Compared to previous Japanese fighters, it's a lot faster and more heavily armed!

Originally, the N1K was a design for a floatplane fighter, but as the circumstances for Japan changed to no longer favor those fighters, it wasn't widely produced.

But the N1K-J was designed as a private venture to be a land-based version, using a different engine. The first of this lineage, the N1K1-J, was created, but it was soon revealed to have some deficiencies like an overly stressed landing gear arrangement caused by the mid-mounted wing.

So only four days after the N1K1-J's first flight, an entire redesign was finished and ready, and on the fifth day, the new N1K2-J made its first flight! The redesign included moving the wing to a low mounting position, which removed the need for the longer and more complicated landing gear arrangement. The tail was also redesigned and the fuselage lengthened. The aircraft was also greatly simplified, as many parts from the previous model could be used in the new model while construction shifted to non-critical materials.

One of the most distinguishing features of this fighter are the combat flaps! They automatically extend and retract based on acceleration, which freed up the pilot's workload and lowered the chance of stalling in the heat of battle.

Because of the greatly increased performance over previous Japanese fighters, the _Shiden_ was handed to the best of Japan's naval aviators, most notably the 343rd _Kōkūtai._ This unit put up very fierce fighting against the U.S. Navy's carrier fighters that were previously untouchable with the Zero. With the _Shiden,_ the Japanese aces that made up the unit were able to take on any of the American fighters on equal terms! They also had a far greater chance of coming out on top than other units did.

Sadly, our _Shiden-Kai, Blitz-Sieben,_ had no chance to attack, as its engine chose that moment to go out. Unreliable engines were always a problem for the plane that was never entirely solved. But our _Shiden-Kai_ sacrificed itself to save our marked man! If it wasn't for that, we might've lost right then and there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now, moving on! The Fw 190 A-4 we call _Würger-Zwei_ was upgraded for the finals into a high-altitude fighter: the _Langnasen-Dora!_

 **Focke-Wulf Fw 190 D-12  
Country of Origin: Germany  
Manufacturer: Focke-Wulf  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Junkers Jumo 213F liquid-cooled inverted V12**

 **Weight:** **~4,420 kg loaded (9,744 lb)  
Length: ****~10.2 m (33 ft 5 in)  
Wingspan: ****~10.5 m (34 ft 5 in)  
Height: ****~3.35 m (11 ft)**

This stopgap high-altitude fighter mounts a new, powerful inverted V12 engine! The D model is very well known within aviation circles!

 **Top Speed:** **~440 mph at** **~35,761 ft (708 kmh at 10,900 m)  
Armament: 30 mm MK 108 cannon firing between engine cylinder banks (85 rounds), x2 20 mm MG 151/20 cannons in wing roots (220 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ****~241.5 kg/sq m (49.5 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ****~3,621 ft/min (18.4 m/s)**

The Fw 190D was the result of needing a high-altitude fighter in service right away as a stopgap solution while the more advanced Ta 152 was being developed.

To accommodate the new Jumo 213 engine, the nose was lengthened, which required the tail to be lengthened to counterbalance the weight increase up front. When Zitrus saw the plane and remarked, "That's really pushing it," that's what he was referring to!

Because the wings are highly loaded, like all Fw 190s, the fighter wasn't very maneuverable. But having the new engine allowed it to still retain relatively great flight characteristics at much higher altitudes!

Because of its great energy retention and diving abilities, it's fantastic for surprise attacks!

XXXXXXXXXX

Now you may notice in the finals that there are a lot of fighters and how some of them look different. Well, this is because they really _are_ different from each other, in subtle but important ways!

There are several categories of fighters out there, but there are a few that I want to bring attention to for now.

First up are twin-engine fighters.

I've already talked about the benefits of twin-engined fighters before, right? Well, just for a review, a twin-engine fighter generally has a much farther range, but it also has far greater load-carrying capacity than single-engine fighters. This can mean attaching a whole slew of things depending on the objective.

There can be an increase in armament, like on our Me 410, or some other helpful devices can be installed, such as a radar like on Saunders' P-38M.

Anyway, there are also front-line fighters. These are fighters that are typically simpler in design. These are usually meant to undertake combat at lower altitudes where more advanced technology needed for high-altitude combat isn't necessary.

Examples of this kind of fighter can be found in the majority of Pravda's lineup.

XXXXXXXXXX

During 1943, the Western Allies were pounding Germany with their four-engine bombers day and night. The American bombers, in particular, were noted as being difficult to destroy, which was made even harder with the high altitudes they cruised at.

But the _Zerstörers,_ with their heavy armaments, were able to destroy them with ease!

With this success, and the eventual rise in American fighter activity to counter such success, it was decided to develop more aircraft for taking down the Americans at such extreme altitudes.

This is what led to Germany's focus on high-altitude fighters.

All of them may be fighters, but these subtle differences are very prominent because of their different operational objectives.

XXXXXXXXXX

But in spite of all these different types of fighters, it must be noted that fighters oftentimes perform multiple roles. This is obvious with German fighters in particular with their vast adaptability. There are a few advantages to having such flexibility in fighters.

First, it provides more platforms for ground support when needed. This was greatly abused in the Fw 190 in particular, as specialized ground attack variants of that fighter would eventually be developed and serve mainly in the east.

Second, they can take on a wider range of aerial enemies. Over Western Europe, practically every model of German fighter was taking part in the fight against the four-engine bombers of the Western Allies. Also over Western Europe, many specialized conversions were undertaken on German fighters to enable them to take down enemy bombers more easily.

Third, it provides a degree of standardization. Late in the war, this was taken to an extreme in Germany with the emergence of the _Kraftei_ concept of unitized engine mounts. This enabled German aircraft to use any engine being produced, which was necessary given how Germany's resources were dwindling away.

Given all of those advantages, Germany sought to constantly improve their existing fighters as the situation called for. They typically didn't introduce an entirely new fighter design unless it was considered absolutely necessary, especially later in the war. Many other nations also followed with this model.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now then, let's introduce some of Schwarzwaldspitze's massive amount of fighters!

First up, we have the Bastard of _Erla!_ You can see it's very similar to the Bf 109 K-4 we have!

 **Messerschmitt Bf 109 G-10/U4  
Country of Origin: Germany (1944)  
Manufacturer: Erla Leipzig, among others  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Daimler-Benz DB 605DM liquid-cooled inverted V12**

It was called 'the Bastard aircraft of the _Erla_ factory' because it was basically a Bf 109G fitted with the modifications slated for the K series, which included the improved DB 605D engine along with many other modifications.

 **Weight:** **~3,258 kg loaded (7,183 lb)  
Length: ****~9.16 m (30 ft 1 in)  
Wingspan: ****~9.86 m (32 ft 4 in)  
Height: ****~2.6 m (8 ft 6 in)**

 **Top Speed:** **~412 mph at** **~26,247 ft (663 kmh at 8,000 m)  
Armament: 30 mm MK 108 cannon firing through engine cylinder banks (65 rounds), x2 13 mm MG 131 machine guns in upper engine cowl (300 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ****~201.1 kg/sq m (41.2 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ****~4,281 ft/min (21.7 m/s)**

It really is a step toward the _Kurfürst!_ The powerful engine and cannon make it a fighter to not mess with!

XXXXXXXXXX

From the Fw 190D, the Ta 152 was made!

Its engine was a slightly different version from the one in our Fw 190 D-12. The Jumo 213E features a supercharger intercooler, which the Jumo 213F lacks.

At the same time, the wings are much longer in span than on the _Dora,_ and both of these additions gave it much greater abilities at high altitudes!

The engine was also given the MW 50 and GM 1 boost systems, and was unique in being the only aircraft that could use both simultaneously!

 **Focke-Wulf Ta 152 H-1  
Country of Origin: Germany (1945)  
Manufacturer: Focke-Wulf  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Junkers Jumo 213E liquid-cooled inverted V12**

 **Weight:** **~4,727 kg loaded (10,421 lb)  
Length: ****~10.82 m (35 ft 6 in)  
Wingspan: ****~14.44 m (47 ft 4 in)  
Height: ****~3.36 m (11 ft)**

 **Top Speed:** **~472 mph at** **~41,000 ft (760 kmh at 12,497 m)  
Armament: 30 mm MK 108 cannon firing between engine cylinder banks (90 rounds), x2 20 mm MG 151/20 cannons in wing roots (175 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ****~196.8 kg/sq m (40.3 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ****~5,000 ft/min (25.4 m/s)**

It's a real amazing fighter!

XXXXXXXXXX

Next up, a fighter meant for the night skies: the He 219!

The He 219 ended up having a long and arduous development, mainly because of political rivalries between three people: Josef Kammhuber, commander of Germany's night fighters; Ernst Heinkel, the manufacturer; and Erhard Milch, handler of aircraft production within the _Reichsluftfahrtministerium._

While Kammhuber was looking for a night fighter, Heinkel offered a redesigned version of a high-speed bomber previously rejected by the RLM. Heinkel was sure he had a winning design and sent it off to the RLM. Unfortunately for him, the RLM rejected it yet again.

But this didn't stop Heinkel, for he had already started building the first prototype, out of his own pocket at that! When it flew, Kammhuber was so impressed that he immediately ordered it into production, despite Milch's repeated objections. Predictably, Milch was enraged.

He repeatedly tried having the He 219 terminated, and during his attempts Kammhuber was removed from his post. Production of the fighter ceased for a time, but it restarted when the night fighter Ju 388s were taking too long to get into service.

 **Heinkel He 219 A-7  
Country of Origin: Germany (1944)  
Manufacturer: Heinkel  
Crew: 2, 1 Pilot and 1 Radar Operator  
Engine: x2 Daimler-Benz DB 603E liquid-cooled inverted V12s**

 **Weight:** **~13,300 kg loaded (29,321 lb)  
Length: ****~15.5 m (50 ft 10 in)  
Wingspan: ****~18.5 m (60 ft 8 in)  
Height: ****~4.4 m (14 ft 5 in)**

The fighter was also known as the _Uhu_ when it arrived at _Luftwaffe_ night fighter units!

 **Top Speed:** **~385 mph at** **~27,887 ft (620 kmh at 8,500 m)  
Armament: x2 30 mm MK 103 cannons under fuselage (100 rounds per gun), x2 30 mm MK 108 cannons in wing roots (100 rounds per gun), x2 20 mm MG 151/20 cannons under fuselage (300 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ****~298.9 kg/sq m (61.2 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ****~1,742 ft/min (8.8 m/s)**

The He 219 itself had quite a debut! One of the prototypes was taken up and managed to shoot down five bombers within an hour and fifteen minutes! Although it did end up crashing on landing...

After that, the first production series was beginning to enter service, as the A-0 model. While it was a pre-production series in name, the series matured into a longer production run because of various improvements and the subsequent cancellation of numerous variants.

Eventually, the A-2 model began being produced. This model featured a few changes in the structure, but the most notable change was the changeover to the more powerful _Lichtenstein_ SN-2 radar system, complete with the distinctive _Hirschgeweih_ radar antennas.

Lastly came this model: the A-7! The main change with this model was the switch to the more powerful DB 603E engines. Besides the A series, there were many more paper projects which either never flew or were never built.

Overall, the He 219 was leaps and bounds better than the previous Bf 110s and Do 217s! Pilots could now chase down bombers at will, as the _Uhu_ had a huge speed advantage over previous German night fighters! Part of this success also lied with the SN-2 radar's longer range, improved accuracy and resolution, and better resistance to chaff, which was heavily used by the British.

To improve the He 219's ability to chase down the British Mosquito, there were several modifications made to lighten the aircraft at the unit level. These included deleting some redundant radio and weapon systems. The result: a top speed of 400 mph!

Also at the unit level, modifications were carried out to increase the armament as well, which could lead to some wild combinations of weaponry, such as that seen on Schwarzwaldspitze's particular versions.

Despite its low production numbers, the He 219 was a valid threat to the previously untouchable Mosquito!

XXXXXXXXXX

And last to be introduced today: the Me 262 A-1a/U4!

 **Messerschmitt Me 262 A-1a/U4  
Country of Origin: Germany (1945)  
Manufacturer: Schwabisch Hall, Leipheim  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: x2 Junkers Jumo 004 B-1 axial-flow turbojets  
**

 **Weight:** **~6,411 kg loaded (14,134 lb)  
Length: ****~13.65 m (44 ft 9 in)  
Wingspan: ****~12.6 m (41 ft 4 in)  
Height: ****~3.5 m (11 ft 6 in)**

 **Top Speed:** **~553 mph at** **~19,685 ft (890 kmh at 6,000 m)  
Armament: 50 mm MK 214A cannon in nose (32 rounds)  
Wing Loading: ****~294.4 kg/sq m (60.3 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ****~3,900 ft/min (19.8 m/s)**

Derived from the Me 262 A-1a, the Me 262 A-1a/U4 is an extreme fighter in every way!

Its armament is a massive 50 mm cannon that's even more powerful than the BK 5 our Me 410 has! The MK 214A features, in comparison, a higher muzzle velocity, making it easier to aim. It has enough power _and_ accuracy to shoot down a B-17 with one shot from a mile away!

It was also extremely fast, topping out at over 550 mph! This kind of performance was unmatched in World War Two!

How do we take down the fast and heavily armed He 219 and Me 262 A-1a/U4? That's one of the big problems for Ooarai at the finals!

While the Me 262 A-1a/U4 had unmatched abilities, its engines were so groundbreaking that they were still having massive teething troubles. They were extremely unreliable, and it was only expected to get around twenty hours of engine life out of them. Oftentimes it could get even worse, as the engines could also flame out easily.

And with the ever-decreasing amount of resources at Germany's disposal, it was decided to not mass-produce this model, and only two were ever built.

As the war progressed and things turned against Germany, they sought to produce more extravagant fighter designs. In the west, they were being pounded day and night by the Western Allies. In the east, they were involved in hell-on-earth kinds of fighting with the Soviets. They couldn't win against the massive numbers brought forth by both sides.

So they chose to make up for their lack in numbers with superior technology, as a way of remaining untouchable in the sky. It was hoped that having such force multipliers would enable them to have a chance at victory.

XXXXXXXXXX

As we see, different requirements often churn out different designs suited for that particular purpose, but they can also equally result in mere adaptations of existing fighters for that role. This is why all of the fighters in the sky shine brightly in their own way!

Well, I'll see you at the next fighter roundtable, eh!

 _ **Part of**_ **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the information proposed, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The information belongs to a myriad of sources. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	25. Kapitel Zwölf

**_To the Skies See Ooarai Rise_**

 ** _Kapitel Zwölf_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

The three gamer boys were talking to each other. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Yeager was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Dittmar finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Reitsch was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Brown was helping out. All wore coveralls, but Brown had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with Dennis and another British boy at its side, talking to Arthur, the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and Christian were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

An La-5FN and Yak-9UT were flown in the sky by Sasha and Nudelmann respectively.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside Hans.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

The three boys of the Public Morals Committee were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Wir können nicht von dieser Schlacht nachgeben!_**

The Ho 229 V3 continued on after disposing of its latest victim with ease, the Me 410. The _Hornisse_ had by now landed on the 206 route that passed through the south of Bad Segeburg.

"Our..." Wolf began.

"... history..." Leonidas continued.

" _... has just..._ " Abe continued over the radio.

" _... come to an end,_ " Gustav ended. Wolf and Leonidas were roughed up a bit from the two 30 mm MK 103 cannons on the Ho 229.

In his D.520 that had come to rest along the same 206 route, Lemu was reflecting on the situation. He was also roughed up from the Horten's fire.

"What the bloody hell?" he wondered. "Why did they create a fighter shaped like a triangle?"

" _Too bad,_ " Kolari commented over the radio.

" _Disappointing,_ " Satiainen similarly commented.

"Mr. Faul, I leave this to the rest of you guys!" Lemu announced.

" _I'll keep my promise!_ " David heard him continue within his position in the FAMO, and he widened his eyes in surprise.

Far away with the Schwarzwaldspitze _Jagdwaffe,_ Hans got the report from the Horten. "He got two fighters!" he told Alfred.

" _Five left,_ " Alfred responded over the radio with his steel tone.

"We still have sixteen!"

" _Numbers don't matter. Marked men do._ "

The British were observing the events down below.

"That Horten sure is powerful," Dennis noted. "Ooarai's in a lot of trouble."

"Valor won't lead them out of such a predicament," Arthur began. He then continued with seriousness. "Only risky yet precisely planned moves will do so."

"I see," Dennis responded again, having finally managed to understand something his superior said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Up in the air, the Ho 229 still continued on before it was subject to a barrage of attacks from each of Ooarai's five remaining fighters. Ooarai's force was split into two groups, with the Bf 109 and Me 163 attacking together and the Fw 190 D-12, F4F, and Ki-10 attacking together in their own group. The Me 163 continued to use energy tactics exclusively with its current lack of fuel, so the Bf 109 was in actuality very much alone.

Unfortunately for Ooarai, the Ho 229 was able to fly straight up and simply use its great energy to outrun their attacks. The Horten then began to descend toward the group again.

"He's coming this way!" Matthias informed.

"Disengage!" Aprikose commanded his group, and all three of them disengaged.

The Ho 229 followed and opened up a burst, which the three of them barely managed to avoid.

"Evasive!" Aprikose ordered again.

As the three of them performed evasive maneuvers, the Ho 229 followed and was able to stick with them. The three Ooarai fighters managed to shake the Horten again, though, and they soon counterattacked with the two other remaining fighters. Unfortunately for them, the Ho 229 managed to evade them as the Me 163 climbed back up to recycle its energy again.

"Let's just get that fucker already!" Aprikose encouraged. "That's just a fancy wing and nothing more!"

" _Aim for the engines!_ " Erich suggested as he fell in with Aprikose's group.

The Bf 109 F-4 was above everyone in the meantime. "You can't take us on!" the pilot taunted as he laughed. As he laughed, a very brief burst from the Me 163 connected with his fighter, taking him down almost as payback for his taunting. The red smoke then trailed from behind his _Friedrich._

As Ooarai pressed their attacks, the Ho 229 still managed to evade at their current altitude of around 30,000 feet, using its high speed and impressive maneuverability for a jet. The Horten then began lining up a shot and fired off another burst, but the burst missed its mark. The Ooarai fighters took that as a hint to disengage again.

"We'll have to take that Ho 229 here if we want to hold the altitude advantage over the rest," Erich determined. "The main force will be here soon, so we have to hurry."

" _The Horten is amazing!_ " Nathan informed over the radio. " _It's extremely fast_ and _maneuverable!_ "

" _It's just an intimidating vehicle,_ " Anton added. " _Just cut it up_ _!_ "

Erich looked up to the Horten at Anton's comment. He noticed how the flying wing was very wide with its wingspan along with being inherently unstable. He then lit up as he got an idea. "Thanks, Anton!" he eventually called out.

" _Wha...?_ " Anton responded in confusion.

Erich then addressed the rest of the team as they flew onward, avoiding the Ho 229 as much as they could. " _Würger-Zwei, Orkan-Drei,_ this will sound crazy to you, but I need you to follow my instructions to the letter."

" _Roger!_ " Ron acknowledged.

" _I'll do anything!_ " Aprikose confirmed.

"It'll be very hard on you though," Erich warned.

" _I think we've already passed that point! Just tell us!_ "

A bit later, the Ooarai fighters had climbed up to a higher altitude, and they turned back to dive toward the Ho 229 below as they formed a delta. The Fw 190 was on point, flanked left and right by the F4F and Bf 109 respectively. On the left and right tips were the Me 163 and Ki-10 respectively.

 _The wise woman said,  
'Once you're hardened in battle  
There's no coming back.'  
(Fight or fall)_

The Horten was climbing to engage and tried engaging the enemies with a burst from range as they neared. The burst, aimed at the Fw 190, missed as Ooarai's fighters maneuvered out of the firing path.

 _And before the attack  
Feel your blood start to boil in your veins as you charge  
(Hundreds fallen)_

The other Ooarai fighters besides the _Dora_ pulled out of their dive and into a zoom climb while the Fw 190 continued toward the Horten.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

"I never thought I'd have to do something crazy like this," Aprikose voiced his thoughts during the meantime. "But I'm getting fired up!"

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls_

The Ho 229 continued on to the Fw 190. The _Dora_ did not break away, and as they closed with each other, the Fw 190 used its strong wing structure to literally cut through the Horten's outer right wing.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

Everyone in the crowd had their own reactions. Arthur was watching with some amazement. Dennis winced at the aerial ram. Gerd looked on with his impassive expression.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"Whoa!" Sasha reacted in surprise. Nudelmann kept his calm demeanor at the sight.

 _Where brothers have passed  
Is where we will be proven  
On ground stained by blood  
(Standing tall)_

Up above, the Ho 229 tried to maneuver again, but the pilot found the controls behaving very oddly as the plane grew very unstable.

 _And we know if we fall  
Our comrades await in the Hall  
(Odin's calling)_

" _Was ist das?_ " the pilot wondered aloud.

 _As the fire inside  
Is ignited by bloodshed  
In berserkers from North_

As the Horten tried to change its flight and stabilize, the F4F and Me 163 came in to attack from above.

 _Could it be as was said  
When the serpent be woken  
Fenrir howls!_

"Take this!" Matthias called out as he opened up a brief burst of his guns. The very brief burst had some of its shots connect, but it wasn't enough to take down the Ho 229. The Horten then tried to maneuver and engage the two Ooarai fighters.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

"There's our cue!" Matthias observed, and he and the Me 163 climbed again as the Ho 229 tried unleashing a burst of 30 mm cannon fire, but its lack of stability made the shots spread out widely.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"Here we go!" Ron proclaimed as he dove on the flying wing and attacked with a short burst. The burst connected, but it did nothing more than aggravate the Ho 229 pilot. The Ki-10 continued to follow and harass the Horten as it desperately tried to turn and engage, but its damaged and destabilized state didn't help it any, and maneuvering only served to further lower its energy levels. The Ki-10 came extremely close to the Ho 229 and nearly rammed it multiple times during its constant attacking.

 _(First to the battle  
First to the feast)_

"Got the birdie!" Ron reported.

 _(Destiny waiting  
No retreat)_

" _Verstanden,_ " Erich replied from his point higher up over the action. " _Keep pestering him as much as you can!_ " Erich then maneuvered to begin his own attack.

 _(Retreat)_

"Oh, just get out of here, you biplane!" the Ho 229 pilot berated as the Ki-10 continued pecking at his flying wing while nearly ramming him as well, which served to further annoy him. He then tried to turn away again.

"Oh, no you don't, you fucker!" Ron called out as he followed the Horten. He was wringing the Ki-10 out for everything it had as he pressed on his attacks to only a few meters.

Aprikose then noticed his battered wing flexing much more than it should be. "I guess these wings weren't designed to withstand a ram with over a 700 mile per hour difference," he guessed.

 _Swedish Pagans  
Marching ashore  
Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor_

Further up in the air, Erich finally began his own attack as he went into a dive right above the Ho 229.

 _Out from Asgard  
Our Viking ship sails  
Never to turn back again!_

"There's no way this thing's flying like this," Aprikose determined. He found himself unable to fly straight and stable without an extreme amount of correction.

"GUTS solves everything!" Ron determinedly exclaimed as he pushed the Ki-10 to its limits to stick to the Horten like glue.

Erich calmly lined up a shot and opened up his guns as he got to within tens of meters. The very brief burst struck the Ho 229 at a straight angle and caused its engines to flame out. A second passed before red smoke started trailing from the closest thing it had to a tail, that being a small stinger-like apparatus.

XXXXXXXXXX

The defeated Horten was visible on the Leopold for all to see as it descended powerless, and a number of cheers broke out.

"Dad, they did it!" Johanna cried out as she continued cheering on. Her dad had a smile upon seeing Ooarai's success.

Nathan's parents were also cheering as his dad took some pictures.

"Wow! They brought down the Horten!" Dennis reacted.

"Perhaps we can do the same with our Gladiator," Arthur suggested with a competitive smile as he looked on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Further north lower in the skies, the Schwarzwaldspitze _Jagdwaffe_ was approaching the Ooarai _Jagdwaffe_ when Hans got the news.

"They got the Horten?!" He then gave orders to the rest, "Hurry up! We need to get higher!"

From higher up, the F4F had a good view of the large German delta. "Schwarzwaldspitze will be here in about three minutes!" Matthias reported their situation.

In his 109, Erich responded, " _Verstanden!_ Let's move on to the next part!"

" _Roger!_ " Ron acknowledged.

" _Jawohl!_ " Aprikose replied.

The Fw 190 managed to rejoin everyone else along with the Ki-10.

With the German _Jagdwaffe,_ they were getting ever closer as they passed the 25,000-foot mark.

Soon, the F4F descended down into the Ooarai group, but the Fw 190 decided to cut its power and descend below everyone else. It soon tripped the red smoke.

Erich looked back and found the 190 descending.

" _The Würger's done a great job to last this long,_ " Aprikose remarked over the radio. " _Looks like my job is done. Staffelkapitän Hartmann, that was a good plan. Now don't let us down now! We're all counting on you!_ "

Erich then hardened again. "I'll bring us home!" he responded.

Only four of Ooarai's fighters were left now, and they soon formed a _Schwarm_ with the Bf 109 leading and the F4F as his wingman. The Me 163 was on the right of the 109 with the Ki-10 as a wingman.

"We have four of us," Erich began over the radio. "They still have fourteen."

Schwarzwaldspitze had formed up into a _Gefechtsverband_ again, but it was a bit different and notably tighter. In the _Sturmgruppe_ were the two Me 262 A-1as leading, and the Bf 109 G-6, Ta 152, Me 262 A-1a/U4, and He 219 were just behind the two _Schwalben._ In the _Begleitgruppe_ behind and above were the remaining five Fw 190 D-13s, and the three Bf 109 G-10/U4s were just behind them. The two _Gruppen_ were closer to each other than normal, such that they could be mistaken for being one group.

"But each team has only one marked man," Erich continued. "Our opponents are after me, _Messer-Ein,_ since I'm the marked man."

Ron listened closely in his Ki-10. " _Everyone else, try to scatter them as much as possible._ "

"Time to rile 'em up!" Ron proclaimed with adrenaline flowing through him.

In the Me 163, Yeager listened as Erich continued. " _I'll try setting up a one-on-one fight with the enemy marked man. To do this, I'll need the full cooperation of Komet-Acht._ "

"I'm gonna need to refuel first, though," Yeager notified.

" _That's fine. I'll let you know when I need you, but stick with us for now._ "

Matthias listened as Erich continued on. " _Be wary of their lead elements, and don't forget that the ones in the rear of the Sturmgruppe, like the Me 262 A-1a/U4 and the He 219, are also dangerous._ "

" _Staffelkapitän,_ can I take care of the ones in the back?" Matthias requested.

" _Go for it._ "

"Yeah!" Matthias celebrated as he pumped his fist before he broke off from the main force.

Erich continued with explaining his plan. "In the meantime, I will fly in erratic patterns to get them to spread apart as well. Anton, get everyone on making sure the _Komet_ gets airborne quickly and keep me updated if you spot anything odd from down below."

" _Hey, can we send the Acht-Acht out to help Miho?_ " Anton replied back. " _She kinda asked for our help again!_ "

"That's fine. Just keep me updated if you spot anything unexpected in the air."

" _Understood!_ "

"The final operation begins now! _Unternehmen Woozy!_ "

XXXXXXXXXX

Soon, the Bf 109, Me 163, and Ki-10 dived through the Schwarzwaldspitze formation and climbed away in the opposite direction.

" _Kontakt,_ " one of the German pilots informed over their channel.

The large formation turned to follow, and some eager pilots had already turned around to try and take down the retreating Ooarai fighters, but they missed their marks as they got out of range. The three Ooarai fighters then turned back to dive through the German _Jagdwaffe_ again, and the Ki-10 got off a brief burst at one of the enemies.

In the cover of the sun above, the F4F continued observing the fight as it waited for the right moment to jump in.

As the Ooarai fighters continued maneuvering, Schwarzwaldspitze's formation started falling apart as they all tried to engage the targets.

Hans was trying to stick with them in his Me 262. "Just stay still!" he angrily demanded.

Soon, the Bf 109 K-4 broke off from the Ki-10 and Me 163 in a different direction, and the latter two managed to drag the other Me 262 A-1a after them. The _Kurfürst_ started heading away from the other Ooarai fighters as it continued avoiding the enemy attacks.

Erich then got on the radio to command again, " _Komet-Acht_ and _Orkan-Drei,_ break. Drag them away from each other. _Komet-Acht,_ go ahead to the airstrip and do your business."

" _Alright!_ " Ron responded as the Ki-10 and Me 163 broke away from each other.

The Ki-10 managed to drag the other Me 262 A-1a after him, and the Me 163 was followed by one of the Bf 109 G-10/U4s.

XXXXXXXXXX

Up above, Matthias had seen enough of the fight. "Time to jump in," he determined.

He then dived his F4F onto the He 219. "Take that!" he said as he opened a brief burst on the _Uhu._ He struck it and succeeded in garnering its attention. He then climbed away from it.

"Why you..." the He 219 pilot growled as he turned to follow. The night fighter then opened fire with its mixed armament, and Matthias experienced the sensation of having bullets pass above _and_ below him. He was able to evade the shots, however, as he climbed out of range of the _Uhu._

"Looks like he's pissed," Matthias observed. He then continued to evade the _Uhu_ as he turned back to it to engage again."I wonder if now would be the time to enact _Unternehmen Red Tails..._ " he mused. He then waved off. "Probably not necessary."

The F4F continued maneuvering with the He 219 until he had firmly gotten behind it.

" _Hinter!_ " the He 219 radar operator called out.

" _Ich kann das sehen!_ " the pilot retorted as he tried getting out of the line of fire, but to no success.

The F4F fired off a well-aimed burst that struck the _Uhu,_ but the German night fighter did not go down.

"What?!" Matthias reacted in disbelief, as he had clearly seen his burst connect.

He soon heard a voice over the radio, " _Fire longer bursts for larger aircraft._ "

Matthias widened his eyes in epiphany. "You're a genius Bastian!"

He then acquired target again. "Let's try that again," he said to himself. He then opened up another longer burst, which crippled the He 219 until it finally trailed the red smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

" _This is the Uhu! That Wildcat got us!_ " Hans heard the He 219 pilot report as his own group continued after the Bf 109 K-4.

" _Was macht ihr?!_ " he angrily demanded.

"Only go after their marked man!" Alfred commanded as he tried following the enemy 109.

During the large and confused chase, the Ki-10 had gotten entangled with the Schwarzwaldspitze fighters.

"Don't fall for any provocations!" the other Me 262 pilot ordered. "Remain calm!"

Right after he said that, the Ki-10 fired off a burst at the Me 262. It connected, but it failed to do any worthwhile damage. It only succeeded in aggravating the enemy pilot.

" _Wie kannst du es wagen?!_ " he exclaimed in anger as he and the two Fw 190Ds near him tried to turn and engage the Ki-10. "You're just a Ki-10!"

The Japanese sesquiplane maneuvered with ease out of their lines of fire, and it then fired at one of the enemy _Doras._ It once again failed to damage it with its burst, but the Ki-10 still aggravated the German pilots.

The Me 262 managed to get off a brief burst, but the pilot had no time to aim before firing, and the burst missed as the Ki-10 continued its evasive actions.

One of the Fw 190Ds then attacked, and it missed its mark as the Ki-10 headed for the Me 262 again. The Japanese sesquiplane fired off another burst as they passed each other. Once again, no damage was done.

"Yeah! Bring it!" Ron taunted.

"Just hold still!" one of the Fw 190D pilots angrily demanded.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the ensuing chaos, the F4F had managed to get in behind the Me 262 A-1a/U4, and Matthias fired a burst at it. The _Pulkzerstörer_ jinxed to avoid before it pulled up into a steep climb.

"You're not getting away so easily!" Matthias determined as he pulled up to follow. He then stopped to think as he noticed the Me 262 A-1a/U4 pulling away from him, and he quickly came to a realization as he hastily tried to turn back into a dive. He did it just in time, too, as the _Pulkzerstörer_ had also turned back and fired off its massive 50 mm MK 214A cannon.

The shot just barely missed the F4F as Matthias managed to scrape enough energy together to maneuver and dodge. The Me 262 tried to get into position again as the F4F tried to maneuver away whenever possible.

"That 50 mm gun sure is scary!" Matthias observed. He continued to maneuver out of the Me 262's line of fire until he grew another epiphany. "Of course! Head on, he doesn't have enough time to aim until he's already passed by!" The F4F then changed tactics to take the _Pulkzerstörer_ head-on.

While any shots taken didn't hit, the high-speed flybys still managed to get to Matthias' nerves. "I have to keep the 262 away from _Staffelkapitän_ Hartmann!" he encouraged himself. "Let's finish him off here!"

Matthias then maneuvered his F4F to take the Me 262 head-on again, but this time he started from a further distance away. He quickly acquired target and then opened up his four M2 Brownings as the two fighters closed with each other. The _Pulkzerstörer_ managed to land a shot on the _Wildcat_ and completely obliterated the American naval fighter. Matthias then quickly bailed out with a parachute that he soon pulled, which triggered the red smoke trail from his ass.

But soon after passing each other, one of the Me 262's jet engines caught fire from the barrage of machine gun fire, which tripped the red smoke behind the burning jet fighter.

Matthias radioed in the results of his fight as he parachuted down, "Sorry. _Wildkatze-Fünf_ is down. I hope you _Oberstufenschüler_ take victory!"

"You're okay, aren't you?" Erich asked within his Bf 109.

" _I'm alright! Though I hope you guys can fix up an F4F that took a direct 50 mm hit._ "

"Don't worry, we'll manage."

XXXXXXXXXX

Down on the ground, the chase throughout Bad Segeburg continued on.

"We'll be at point HS soon," Miho notified over the radio as she led the German _Panzers_ her way. "Where are you now _Leopon_ Team and _Messer_ Team?"

" _Messer here, we've entered HS with Leopon!_ " she heard Anton report.

"Move to 0017."

"Got it!" Anton confirmed as the _Acht-Acht_ and _Tiger_ (P) passed through a sports field and climbed up the bank on the other side.

As Miho's _Panzer_ IV approached and passed through the corridor with the _Tiger_ I following, the VK 45.01 (P) backed into the corridor gap in the _Mahlzeit_ position, and the FAMO similarly hanged back off to the side as they both prepared for the onslaught of Schwarzwaldspitze's _Panzerwaffe._

XXXXXXXXXX

Up above, Erich was still being hounded by the other German fighters. "Status report, _Komet-Acht,_ " he requested over the radio.

" _I'm up and coming!_ " he heard Yeager reply.

"Good. Do it."

"Understood!" Yeager confirmed as he grew closer to Schwarzwaldspitze's fighters with his rocket roaring.

As the Bf 109 K-4 continued evading the enemies, the Bf 109 G-6 was closer to it than the rest, and Yeager jumped at the opportunity. He pulled up and in front of the German fighters behind the G-6. He managed to divert their attention to him as he turned to lead them away in the opposite direction, all the while harassing the enemies.

As the two marked Bf 109s got further and further away from the others, Alfred pulled up alongside Erich's left and stared at him with his typical face of iron. Erich saw him point his finger at him before pointing back at himself and then ahead of the two of them. Erich got the gist of what he was saying and nodded in response with a determined face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ahead of the corridor on the ground, the _Acht-Acht_ had managed to take down one of the _Panzer_ IV/70s as it constantly moved both to evade the onslaught of enemy fire and to allow the VK 45.01 (P) to fire without retaliatory fire.

"You shall not pass!" Anton declared from his point as Herz fired again and knocked out another _Panzer_ IV/70.

"What's the hold up?!" Erika demanded from her _Tiger_ II. "There's only a failed weapon and a Flak gun in the way!" She then got on the radio. " _Kapitän,_ please wait until we get there!"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the air, the Me 163 had managed to evade the aerial _Blitz_ of Schwarzwaldspitze's _Jagdwaffe_ as Yeager continued leading them away from Bad Segeburg and down to lower altitudes. He had already shot down one of the Bf 109 G-10/U4s. Said _Erla_ Bastard was down in one of the fields riddled with holes as it came in to land powerless after being defeated.

"You won't get to your _Staffelkapitän_ now!" Yeager determinedly said as he shot down another Bf 109 G-10/U4 and accordingly tripped its red smoke.

"Why haven't you gotten him yet?!" Hans demanded. "There's only an imminent explosion to hit! Just get him!" He then radioed over to Alfred. " _Staffelkapitän,_ please wait for us!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Up higher and above the city, Erich and Alfred continued flying on their heading for a bit as they stared each other down.

Soon after, Alfred broke left, and Erich did so to the right, as well. Both initiated a barrel roll in their direction and passed by each other. They both held their fire to avoid wasting ammo.

Erich soon changed tactics as he continued on straight, letting Alfred fall in behind. It then became a maneuvering fight as Erich pulled up into an Immelmann and Alfred followed. Erich then rolled into a right turn as Alfred followed. Immediately after, Erich reversed and went into a left turn, and Alfred followed again.

Erich next chose to pull up again and quickly followed with a hammerhead, as the fight had gotten down to sufficiently low speeds, putting him into a dive as he then pulled up and around again to try and get an attack in. Alfred, however, managed to follow him through all of his maneuvers.

Erich could see Alfred's unfazed face from behind him. Soon, Alfred pulled into a firing position and fired off his armament. He unleashed white tracers mixed with green and red tracers in Erich's direction.

Erich noticed the shots as he bunted the nose down. "APHE?" he guessed. He didn't notice as many white tracers as he would have expected. He then came up with a plan. "That means he doesn't have _Minengeschoße!_ "

Erich then pulled up and around again as Alfred opened up again, but he only managed to graze the K-4. Alfred then tried to follow Erich up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Further north, the Ki-10 attacked the other Me 262 with another burst. The rounds hit, but they failed to do any meaningful damage as the _Schwalbe_ began its own attack with two other Fw 190Ds. The Ki-10 abused its extreme maneuverability to dodge as it briefly got off another high-deflection burst at the enemies.

"Damn it!" Ron yelled. "I need more power!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Down by the corridor, the _Acht-Acht_ had taken down a _Panther_ G as the VK 45.01 (P) continued to absorb massive punishment.

"Not bad," Anton remarked with an adrenaline-filled grin. "Incoming!"

The FAMO accordingly moved to dodge another incoming barrage of fire as the two _Acht-Achts_ continued putting up stiff resistance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Up above with the Me 163, Yeager continued giving the enemy Fw 190Ds, Ta 152, and Bf 109 G-10/U4s a run for their money. He had by now run out of fuel and was now at a much lower altitude along with the rest of the German fighters he was fighting, but he was able to take out one of the Fw 190s. Said _Dora_ was also in the fields after landing with a dead engine.

"Not bad at all," Yeager remarked on his situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

With the marked man duel, Alfred was still behind Erich and took another chance as he opened up another burst of fire. Erich was able to jinx away as he was only grazed again. Alfred tried again, only to run into the same result. Erich then pulled into a right-hand barrel roll.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Ki-10 was still being mercilessly hunted by the Me 262 and two Fw 190Ds. It was soon absolutely annihilated by the German fighters. It then descended barely holding together with many gaping holes throughout the plane.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the ground, the VK 45.01 (P) had been heavily crippled from the massive onslaught by the German _Panzers._ The FAMO fired off one last shot before it was hit by the enemy barrages. It was taken down as it raised its white flag. Soon after, the _Tiger_ (P) fired off a parting shot before it was also taken down and waived the white flag.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the air further north, the Me 163 was nearing its end as it was on the deck, out of fuel, and with several enemies attacking. Yeager managed to pull off a last-ditch burst at one that overshot before the others finished him off.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the _Komet_ trailed the red smoke and landed in one of the clearings, the Ki-10 also came in to land in one of the clearings to the north of the city as it trailed the red smoke, as well.

Up on the Leopold, both of the defeated aircraft were visible as the speaker came to life, " _Ooarai High School Me 163 and Ki-10, eliminated!_ "

The freshmen were all watching the screen in anxiety, as were the Public Morals Committee members. The student council was also watching. Pfirsich and Zitrus were looking very anxious at their implied fates while Aprikose simply stared on with his arms crossed and with a stone face.

"Just one man left," Dennis observed as he held his hands together as if in prayer. Arthur was on the edge of his seat with a determined face.

" _Voraus!_ " Erika commanded from her _Tiger_ II as the Schwarzwaldspitze _Panzers_ rushed forth. "Hurry to the central plaza!"

The _Panzers_ stopped, however, before the corridor. "Their _Porsche Tiger_ and _Acht-Acht_ are in the way!" another called out.

"Recovery unit, hurry up!" Erika yelled out as she shook her fist.

"Take your time, we're good!" Anton called out. He and his crew were looking a lot less worse for wear than usual. "Is it me or was this less hard on us than the previous times?"

"It was less hard," David responded in his typical monotone.

" _Los! Los!_ " Hans ordered the other German fighters in the skies. He then looked at how far away they were from the two marked men. It was only possible for him to see them through a GwZF4-fach of his own.

" _But we're so far away!_ " another pilot notified.

"Just hurry up and get there!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Alfred was still behind Erich as he fired off another burst. He missed as Erich jinxed to avoid. Erich then pulled up and forced Alfred to overshoot. Alfred pulled up to get into position again, but Erich had initiated a rolling scissors to prevent that.

Soon enough, they passed by each other head-on again, and both rolled to head for each other again. They took each other head-on twice more. During the time, Alfred and Erich still stared each other down as they kept their eyes on each other.

After their last move, both rolled again to pull into a split-s. They ended up passing each other head-on again, but neither of them opened fire as they were unwilling to waste ammo in a snap shot. After their pass, they ended up turning to head south as they flew side-by-side again, initiating a lull in the fight as they continued their battle of wills by staring each other down.

On the ground, Anton got on the radio to address Miho, " _Messer_ here. Schwarzwaldspitze's trying to drive over _Leopon_ in an effort to force their way inside." He then called out to the German tankers. "Hey, you're being too forceful!"

" _Komet-Acht here,_ " Yeager began from his point in the clearings north of the city. " _Schwarzwaldspitze's on their way up to you now, so look out for trouble._ "

"So more enemies are coming," Erich thought over. "I'll have to end this now, then." Erich continued watching Alfred fly beside him.

"We'll be there soon, _Staffelkapitän!_ " Hans notified with haste as his formation closed. They were roughly two minutes out. "Wait for us!"

XXXXXXXXXX

On the Leopold were four screens showing different views of the two marked Bf 109s flying side-by-side and staring each other down.

Down on the ground also, the history buffs group was watching as they silently egged Erich on.

The gamer boys were looking on as well.

The Public Morals Committee members were trembling with anxiousness as they looked on.

Matthias got the other freshmen to join hands and stand in support for their _Staffelkapitän._

Pfirsich and Zitrus were fearfully watching the two Hartmanns duel as Aprikose watched on with a face of steel. Aprikose then gave off a nod.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erich, as if sensing Aprikose, then began with finality, "This is for every one of us in Ooarai. This is for _all_ of them, exiles or not."

Erich then pulled away and initiated another barrel roll as Alfred accordingly responded with a barrel roll in the opposite direction. They both passed each other as they continued with a split-s, meeting up again at the bottom. They both opened up a brief burst at each other, and they each grazed the other with their two MG 131s, but they weren't able to strike with their big guns yet.

"You're going down, _Bruder._ "

Erich then continued into an Immelmann as he looped upward as Alfred reciprocated, and they took each other head-on again as both of them silently agreed to end it right then. They both opened up at point-blank range with their guns, and neither missed their mark. A large cloud of black dust ended up forming from the debris both 109s shed.

Both of them managed to pull alongside each other again, albeit barely due to how mangled both fighters were. Both 109s were trailing oil and coolant, and they were both riddled with holes all throughout the fuselage and wings. But the Bf 109 G-6 appeared to have only recently received all of its damage from the enemy's MK 108 while the K-4 had been receiving punishment for the entire duel.

Hans' group had just arrived and witnessed the final showdown between the Hartmann brothers, and Hans was holding his breath to see who would come out on top. The aftermath of the duel was also being broadcast on the Leopold.

In the two 109s, both pilots were bashed and hammered from their final showdown. Erich was anxiously awaiting the result, and was somewhat fearful of what could happen. Alfred stared on at Erich with his eyes open a little wider than normal before he closed them and lowered his head.

As the debris trails cleared away, now that no more parts were falling off and all the fluids evaporated away, a red smoke trail was visible, and it was coming from the Bf 109 G-6, whose propeller had now stopped spinning freely.

" _Schwarzwaldspitze's marked man has been defeated!_ " the speakers blared. " _Therefore, Ooarai High School wins!_ "

The message was also displayed on the Leopold, and the crowd broke into massive cheers.

"Yes!" Johanna excitedly called out as she jumped with her hands in the air. Next to her, her dad was looking on with a smile.

Close by, Nathan's parents were also cheering as his dad took more pictures.

"They did it!" Dennis cheered as he and Arthur clapped with big smiles on their faces.

In one of the other clearings to the north of Bad Segeburg, Franco was seen along with a large group of Anzio students sleeping on the ground. Franco then slowly woke up, but then he shot up in alarm.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed. "We slept through it!"

"We... won?" Pfirsich stuttered out in disbelief with the rest of the student council.

"Yes we did, Pfirsich!" Zitrus confirmed with a closed fist.

"We won!" Aprikose further assured as he broke into a smile. In response, Pfirsich was shocked speechless.

Alfred came in to land his 109 first on the outskirts of Bad Segeburg, and Hans and the rest landed in behind. Alfred then walked away without looking back at Erich's 109. He walked past Hans, who was wearing an expression of defeat as he fell in beside the Black Devil.

Erich had been watching Alfred glide away when his radio came to life again.

" _We did it, Bubi!_ " Anton called out with great excitement.

" _We won the fight!_ " Herz joined in.

" _We won!_ " Nathan also chimed.

" _Yes,_ " David agreed.

"We _did_ win, didn't we?" Erich asked again. He was still frozen up from the suspense.

" _Yeah!_ " Anton assured.

Erich held his frozen face for a few seconds waiting for reality to sink in before he grew a big smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, everyone on the _Jägermeistern_ team was in the surrounding area north of the city along the 432 route waiting for Erich to come back. The _Panzerkraft_ team wasn't far away.

Soon, Matthias noticed the awful sound of a broken engine being forcefully turned and looked to the sky in response. He then broke into a smile as everyone else ran to the landing Bf 109. "Oh, _Bubi!_ " he called out.

"You did it!" Julius called.

"That was awesome!" Erik chimed.

"Welcome back!" Mesut greeted.

"You were so cool!" Christoph joined in.

"Excellent!" Leonidas said.

"As masterful as _Oberst_ Hartmann!" Wolf called out.

"Well done!" Abe congratulated.

"We did it!" Gustav proclaimed.

"Not bad!" Lemu called.

"That was Olympic class!" Seth opined.

"Great drive!" Alex congratulated.

"Nice smash!" Ron said as he pumped his fist with his flight mask now removed.

"Great flying!" Yeager complimented.

"Electrifying!" Harry called out.

" _Hurra!_ " Dittmar cheered.

Soon enough, everyone from the _Jägermeistern_ team was gathered around the winning aircraft, the bruised and battered Bf 109 K-4. Anton and the rest of Erich's group of friends got there first.

"Everyone..." Erich breathed out in amazement as he sat in his now opened cockpit with a smile. "Thanks everyone."

"Hey, come on down _Bubi!_ " Anton called up to him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Erich didn't get out though. He sat in his cockpit a bit longer with his eyes closed.

" _Bubi?_ " Nathan asked when he saw Erich not get out.

"Is something wrong?" Anton asked him.

"All my strength is drained," Erich responded.

"Pull yourself together, _Staffelkapitän,_ " David told him with a smile.

Anton and Herz got a laugh out of David's statement.

A bit later, Erich was helped down from his 109 by his friends. He nearly stumbled forward from his fatigue, but he was able to recover. He then turned to look at his thrashed and beaten, but victorious Bf 109.

"You beat _the_ Black Devil with this fighter!" Nathan noted.

"Yes," Herz agreed.

"This thing did an awesome job!" Anton pitched in.

"Erich!" they heard Pfirsich from behind. Erich turned to face him and the student council.

"Erich..." Pfirsich continued. "You've done so well. We can't thank you enough. Really... Really..." He then broke down and started crying out in relief. " _Dankeschön!_ "

The other two turned to face him before Zitrus led him away with a smile. "Come on, Pfirsich! Let's get a _Bier_ for you to recover!"

Aprikose then walked up in front of Erich. "Erich," he began. Erich paid attention as he continued. "Our school won't be decommissioned."

"Right," Erich replied with a nod and smile.

"We saved our school."

"Yes."

Aprikose then offered Erich a handshake with a highly sincere smile. Erich took it and shook hands with him. " _Dankeschön._ For everything you and your friend have done for us."

"No need," Erich humbly replied. "If anything, we should be thanking _you._ "

Concurrently, David had looked to Lemu, and Lemu noticed. He then pulled out a tablet, and David became intrigued by his actions. Lemu then proceeded to eliminate all of David's tardies and unauthorized absences. He then turned back to look at David.

"I deleted all records saying you were late," he informed.

David widened his eyes before he ran to Lemu while yelling out, "Thank you Lemu!" He then bear-hugged him.

"Hey, get off of me!" Lemu retorted as Kolari laughed at the scene.

"All right!" Ron announced to his fellow badminton players. "Let's do _Jägermeistern_ again next year!"

"Yeah!" they all cried out as they raised their fists.

The three gamer boys were currently doing a three-way handshake.

"Let's do better next time!" Nevi suggested.

"Yeah!" Dexter agreed.

"We'll give our best!" Mark agreed as well.

Anton was with the freshmen as they talked.

"We'll be trying harder, too!" Matthias promised.

"Awesome!" Anton complimented.

"Yeah!" the other freshmen agreed.

"We should at least fix the aircraft up so they'll be able to move again," Yeager suggested to the other aeronautics guys.

"Okay," Reitsch nodded.

"You got it," Brown agreed.

"That's what I wanna hear!" Dittmar called out in agreement.

"Victory shout!" Abe told the rest of the history buffs.

"One, two, _hurra!_ " they all exclaimed as they raised their fists.

Erich looked on at everything with a smile. He soon noticed Miho approaching his place. He walked toward her to meet her on her way over. Miho grew an even brighter smile, if it was even possible, as she closed with him. She then launched herself at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Erich slightly widened his eyes in surprise before he immediately closed them and returned her kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed that way for about half a minute before they separated their lips and regained their breath. They then stared at each other with great smiles.

"I wouldn't have believed you could be so forthcoming before now," Erich chuckled.

Miho giggled before she responded, "I wouldn't have, either." She then looked down as she once again became adorably shy. "So..." She then looked up with just her eyes as her head remained down. "What do you say?" she asked him as she stared into Erich's deep yet inviting blue eyes.

"And you're back again," Erich chuckled. He then gently lifted her chin up with his hand. "I'm okay with this as long as you are," he told her softly as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

Miho gained an even greater smile as she hugged him even tighter and dug her face into his jacket. " _Danke so sehr!_ " she cried with her face stuffed in his clothing.

Erich returned with a snug hug, being careful not to hug her too hard. Not like he _could_ anyways, after already exhausting himself in the fight. " _Für dich würde ich alles tun._ "

From a distance away, Alfred and Maho were watching the display beside each other with no evident facial expressions.

"I have to admit, this was not unexpected," Alfred admitted.

"Agreed," Maho agreed. "This was bound to happen at some point." She then glanced at the Black Devil out of the corner of her eye. "Of course, this means that you owe me now."

Alfred glanced back at her in a similar manner. "I guess I do. Would you like your reward in cash or _Bier?_ "

" _Bier._ "

"Fine then. Let's get some later." The two Germans of Schwarzwaldspitze then turned back to their school's Krupp Protze to help pack everything up.

From the opposite end by Ooarai's side, Erich's and Miho's groups of friends were watching as well.

Anton soon turned to the other boys with a competitive grin. "I fucking called it!" he proclaimed as he stuck his hand out. "Now pay up!"

The girls on the other hand were instead taking in the bliss of the sight as they looked on happy for their friend. Saori was basically fan-girling over Erich and Miho's little scene.

Also in the Ooarai crowd, Anzu and Aprikose were beside each other as they also watched Erich and Miho's little moment.

Aprikose grew a victorious grin as he extended his hand out to Anzu.

Anzu rolled her eyes with a smile as she pulled out a banknote for 2,000 yen and handed it over to him.

But Aprikose did not retract his hand. He instead gave back the bank note. Anzu now looked to him in confusion, but Aprikose simply smirked. "I want my payment in _Bier,_ " he elaborated.

Anzu rolled her eyes again. "Oh, Jesus Christ, you're impossible," she remarked with an exasperated smile.

With the two Ooarai commanders, Erich soon loosened his arms from around Miho. "I think we have some unfinished business to take care of," he said as he looked to Alfred and Maho packing up Schwarzwaldspitze's Krupp Protze.

Miho took notice and loosened her own grip. "Yeah, let's go," she agreed as they walked over to the Krupp Protze. The two split off for the moment to head for their respective siblings.

" _Bruder!_ " Erich called out. Alfred stopped to turn around as Erich stopped in front of him. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

Finally, Alfred broke the silence as he began, "Congratulations on your victory." He then grew a small smile. "Outstanding fight."

Erich widened his eyes a bit before he grew his own smile.

Alfred put his hand forth to offer a handshake, and Erich accepted and shook hands with him.

"You fought true to yourself," Alfred noted. "Even if it was entirely different to how I would fight."

"It was?" Erich wondered.

"Yes."

Erich noticed Miho looking to him along with Maho, and he also noticed further behind both of their groups of friends watching.

He then turned to Alfred and spoke again, "I think I should get going now."

" _Tschüss,_ " Alfred told him.

Erich then started off before he stopped a bit later and turned around again. " _Bruder!_ " he called out. "I finally found it... a reason to care, that is."

Alfred nodded with his small smile.

From the Krupp, Erika spoke up. "I'll get that _Acht-Acht_ good next time!" she said with a competitive smile.

Alfred then turned to the Krupp. "That reminds me. Hans!" he called out.

Hans poked his head out of the truck in response. Alfred nodded in Erich's direction, and Hans got the message as he got out and approached Erich.

He stopped before Erich before he spoke up. "You were right," he began without any of his typical cockiness Erich had mostly heard from him before. "I know what I said back then, but I can't deny you were right about never leaving your _Kameraden._ I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here today if you didn't pull me from that burning 109 last year."

Erich widened his eyes a bit in surprise.

"It makes me somewhat honored to have been picked to take your place, because I know it's not one that can easily be filled." Hans then grew a competitive smile. "I also enjoy having this spot because I can compete against you more now. You know how we're still tied, right?"

Erich then smiled and chuckled. "I know that all too well," he replied. "Alright, until next time, Hans." Hans then headed off back to the Krupp.

" _Bubi?_ " he heard again. He turned to find the two Nishizumi sisters approaching him. Maho had a cold stare aimed at him while Miho followed beside her with an awkward smile. Miho mouthed 'Sorry' toward him. "Do I even need to say it?" Maho told him.

Erich chuckled at Maho's implication as he shook his head. "No, Maho. I know full well what you're implying. And I won't disappoint you. I've already gone through how many years of not doing so?"

"About ten, if my memory serves me right. You cut that streak at the end of last year, though, when you left."

"Well, trust me Maho," Erich began with a more sincere smile. "The last thing I would ever think of doing is hurting Miho in any way. I'd be willing to swear my life on that."

Maho nodded in approval as she regained her slight smile. " _Gut._ Now you should get going before she drags you away again."

"Too late!" Miho remarked with a smile as she took hold of Erich's ear yet again and dragged him back to Ooarai's Arts of Warfare teams.

Erich simply chuckled at the situation. " _Auf wiedersehen!_ " he waved back to Alfred and Maho as Miho dragged him along.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later on a large stage, Erich and Miho each raised the championship flags for their respective Art of Warfare. Erich's flag had an eagle holding by its claws the wings of a single-engine fighter that was somewhat distinguishable as a later Bf 109 of some kind. It appeared somewhat similar to the _Luftwaffe Adler,_ but using a _Messer_ instead of the forbidden _Hakenkreuz._

" _Champions: Ooarai High School!_ " the speakers announced.

Both of the teams were on-stage as well in their entirety. Erich noticed Miho stumble a bit and reached out to steady her. She recovered and they both stood proud with their championship flags in front of the large crowd.

"Congratulations!" Dennis cheered as he and the rest of the Saint Gloriana students clapped.

"Congratulations," Arthur similarly said with more humility.

"Congrats!" Chuck called out as he and the other Saunders students clapped.

" _Khorosho!_ " Sasha cheered as he and the rest of Pravda clapped.

" _Pozdravlyayu!_ " Nudelmann congratulated.

"Congratulations!" Mr. Benz congratulated from the stands.

"Yeah!" Johanna cheered very loudly from beside. She was cheering so hard she was tearing up.

Close by them, Nathan's parents also cheered as his dad took yet more pictures.

Both teams stood in front of the crowd victorious as they took in the massive cheers for them.

Far off in the distance in one of the hills, Gerd was still there. He retained his stone face before he grew a small smile and started clapping himself. "I knew you could do it, _Bubi._ You truly _are_ the best," he said, even though no one was there to hear.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, the _Zuikaku_ was back at its homeport in Ooarai city, and all of the fighters were back and lined up ready to take off from the makeshift airstrip aboard. Erich's Bf 109 K-4 had an extra addition to it. The _Jägermeistern_ victory flag was mounted in the same brackets used to hold the _Sonderwerkzeug,_ but the fitment was modified slightly. The flag was installed so it wouldn't slide out during flight, and would even be capable of staying mounted during inverted flight.

"Looks like we're back," Erich said as he looked around.

" _Staffelkapitän,_ want to say something?" Aprikose said to him from nearby.

Erich turned around to find all of the aircrews there, now in their normal school uniforms. Erich then smiled and pulled out his phone. He dialed each of the _Jägermeistern_ ground crew members through a conference call before he began.

" _Start!_ " he called out as he raised his fist.

" _Start!_ " everyone else roared, aircrews and ground crews alike, as they all raised their fists. The roar was loud enough to be heard across the ship.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

Later, all of the fighters were repeatedly passing over the city in formation as the _Panzers_ paraded through the streets with the four SPAAs. The air formation was a delta of sorts with the Bf 109 K-4 leading with the flag. To the left were the Fw 190 D-12, Ki-10-II, and D.520 from point to tip. To the right were the F4F-3, Me 410 A-1/U4, and N1K2-J from point to tip. The Me 163 B-1a was in between the D.520 and N1K2-J, within the V of the delta.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

Everyone in the air and on the ground had a smile of some kind. The only exceptions were Pfirsich and Momo, who were still crying out of relief of the school's survival. Pfirsich also had a beer in hand. The Me 163 ground crew was riding on the _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl.,_ and the N1K2-J ground crew was riding on the _Sonderkraftfahrzeug_ 6/2. Everyone else was also in their normal uniforms.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

As they passed by the crowds that lined the streets, Herz noticed his father and sister there cheering for him, his sister doing so with more animation. Herz waved back with a smile.

Nathan noticed his parents in the crowd. He saw his mom wave and his dad give off a salute to him. Nathan smiled and returned the salute.

David noticed his brother standing among the crowd further back. He grew a face of concern as he motioned for him to sit down. His brother responded by briefly performing a tap-dance routine with his cane. David laughed at his display.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

Anton, in the meantime, waved to a bunch of girls in the crowd.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

Erich then decided to take the formation lower as he himself slowed down and flew inverted over the _Panzers._ He then started hearing his friends over the radio.

" _Hey, what should we do when we get back_ _?_ " Anton asked.

" _How about we go to an arcade..._ " Herz began.

" _Get some food..._ " David continued.

" _And after that..._ " Nathan continued.

" _Take the Acht-Acht for a ride?_ " Anton suggested.

"Sounds good," Erich commented with a smile as he flipped back to normal flight and climbed back to lead the Ooarai fighters. "I'll be above you in my _Messer_ in the meantime."

As he said that, Ooarai's victorious _Panzers_ and fighters headed straight for their home on the _Zuikaku._

 ** _Part of_ Projekt Jägermeistern.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	26. FR 6

**_Nathan McBraun's Fighter Roundtable, Eh!_**

 ** _Kapitel Sechs_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Welcome to Nathan McBraun's Fighter Roundtable, Eh!

 **Kapitel Sechs**

Nice to see you again everyone! Though the team was in a pinch, he was still excited by a flying Ho 229! That's me, Nathan McBraun!

Today, we'll cover Ooarai's Bf 109 that gave its best to the very end, the worlds first jet powered flying wing, the Ho 229, and the rest of Schwarzwaldspitze's fighters along with the history of German fighters!

XXXXXXXXXX

Although the British designed the first purpose-built fighter with the Vickers F.B.5 in 1915, the Germans dramatically countered with their _Eindecker_ fighter series! Most notable about this series was the usage of synchronization gears, which allowed a gun to fire through a propeller's arc without any danger of the bullets striking the propeller.

Soon, a seesaw game took place in the air, with the Western Allies countering the German introductions and the Germans coming back with something new. One of these new things was the usage of twin machine guns in fighters.

But, the Western Allies countered with the establishment of specialized fighter squadrons, and Germany soon followed with their _Jagdstaffeln,_ which achieved tremendous successes. This was partly because of the twin machine gun armaments that became standard for German fighters, while the Western Allies were still fielding types with only one machine gun.

Once again, the Western Allies countered this development with newer aircraft that were capable of taking on all of Germany's fighters at the time, and Germany responded by introducing perhaps the most capable fighter of the war: the Fokker D VII!

 **Fokker D VII(F)  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Weight: ~906 kg loaded (1,997 lb)  
Armament: x2 7.92 mm LMG 08/15 machine guns in upper engine cowl  
Top Speed: ~124 mph (200 kmh)**

This fighter had amazing flight characteristics for its time! It was remarked that it could turn a mediocre pilot into a good one, and turn a good one into an ace!

It was so good that it was specifically required in the armistice ending the war that all Fokker D VIIs had to be surrendered!

XXXXXXXXXX

After World War One ended, Germany was forbidden from having an air force. Germany got around this by training pilots in secret within their own aviation schools under the guise of aerobatics training, but they also got the help of the Soviet Union and established a flight school at Lipetsk Air Base. Because the two countries were isolated in Europe, Germany and the Soviet Union actually had pretty good relations during the interwar period!

 **Heinkel He 51 B-1  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Weight: ~1,900 kg loaded (4,180 lb)  
Armament: x2 7.92 mm MG 17 machine guns in upper engine cowl  
Top Speed: ~205 mph (330 kmh)**

These circumstances eventually led to the development of Germany's first fighters since the end of World War One! Among these was the He 51, a biplane fighter. These were used at the beginning of the Spanish Civil War, but the appearance of the I-16 and Tupolev SB quickly made the plane useless for anything besides ground attack duties. It did score successes as a light attacker, though, after being phased out as a fighter.

 **Messerschmitt Bf 109 B-2  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Weight: ~1,955 kg loaded (4,310 lb)  
Armament: x2 7.92 mm MG 17 machine guns in upper engine cowl  
Wing Loading: ~119.6 kg/sq m (24.5 lb/sq ft)  
Top Speed: ~288 mph (463 kmh)**

Germany responded to the new Soviet aircraft by sending their newest production fighter: the Bf 109B!

I said earlier how the designers chose to give the 109 high wing loading on purpose before, right? Well, the reason that was done was because it was noted that, with the technology available at the time of its design, a plane with low wing loading would be slower than the bombers it was tasked with intercepting.

In the Spanish Civil War, the aircraft proved to have superior performance to the I-16, but the twin machine gun armament was seen as deficient, and many attempts were made to increase firepower. This would eventually lead to the E model.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the eve of the war, Germany's _Jagdwaffe_ was equipped mainly with the E model. I've already talked about the _Emil,_ haven't I?

So let's skip the E model and head for the next big change in the 109's design: the Bf 109F!

 **Messerschmitt Bf 109 F-4  
Country of Origin: Germany (1941)  
Manufacturer: Messerschmitt Regensburg, among others  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Daimler-Benz DB 601 E liquid-cooled inverted V12**

 **Weight: ~2,900 kg loaded (6,393 lb)  
Length: ~9.16 m (30 ft 1 in)  
Wingspan: ~9.86 m (32 ft 4 in)  
Height: ~2.6 m (9 ft 2 in)  
Wing Area: ~16.2 sq m (174.38 sq ft)**

The Bf 109F was the result of the new, more powerful DB 601 E entering production.

 **Top Speed: ~410 mph at ~20,340 ft (659 kmh at 6,200 m)  
Armament: 20 mm MG 151/20 cannon firing between engine cylinder banks (200 rounds), x2 7.92 mm MG 17 machine guns in upper engine cowl (500 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ~179 kg/sq m (36.7 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~3,937 ft/min (20 m/s)  
Number Produced: ~1,841**

The newest masterpiece from _Daimler-Benz_ was developed specifically for the Bf 109, and the new F model was shortly introduced into combat by October of 1940.

Now the reason for using a more powerful engine to make the 109 even faster comes from German experience in the Spanish Civil War. When they witnessed the I-16 in combat for the first time, they noticed how the Soviet fighters could attack at will, and how they could simply run away if they didn't want to fight. This was because of its faster speed, which gives the choice of fighting or not to the faster fighter. The slower fighter cannot choose when they want to fight.

From this observation, Germany determined that speed was the most decisive element for a fighter. Indeed, during the competition for a new fighter that would eventually be won by the Bf 109, the stats of speed, rate of climb, and maneuverability were ranked in that order of importance. In other words, fast fighters were favored over maneuverable fighters!

To get to higher speeds, the monoplane layout became the _de facto_ layout! Previously, biplanes were preferred by the militaries around the world, mostly because of their simplicity. Even the Soviets, with their I-16, still sought more biplane fighters after the _Ishak_ came around. But Germany, having gained combat experience from the Spanish Civil War, immediately settled on getting more monoplanes like the Bf 109 because of the much higher speeds a monoplane was capable of!

XXXXXXXXXX

Now speed in itself wasn't all that was emphasized!

During World War One, the German ace Oswald Boelcke developed a list of tactics, commonly called the _Dicta Boelcke,_ which set the groundwork for basic aerial combat all the way to the present day! This is what _Bubi_ was teaching the rest of Ooarai's pilots before our first fight!

Germany fully adhered to using these tactics with their own fighters, but they also developed on those ideas even more using their experience in the Spanish Civil War!

One of these was performing single decisive attacks that would take down an enemy in one attacking pass. Germany did not advocate fighters for maneuverability, but rather for their speed, partly because of the ability to perform these high-speed passes. Passing at higher speeds allowed the attacker to outrun the defender after they had finished their attack, which gave them relative safety from the enemy.

With this idea, Germany also began to up-gun their fighters with more, and heavier, armament to give a greater chance at taking enemies down in a single pass. Basically, the idea was to take down an enemy before they had the chance to react!

But another thing about German fighters to note is their radios! Previously, many countries did not include radios in their fighters, as they didn't wish to laden down their fighters with what they saw as unnecessary weight. Keep in mind that radios back then were heavy! This meant that other countries had to resort to wing waggling to communicate in the air, if they even had such a luxury during the heat of combat.

But German fighters all had radios from the start! This is what allowed the _Luftwaffe_ to provide such devastating air support to the _Heer!_ In addition, the German fighters were able to easily communicate with each other while in combat, meaning they could change tactics on the fly! This was during an era where most other countries considered such great communications to be impossible!

XXXXXXXXXX

But as the war carried on, the Americans entered the fight and started pounding Germany with their bombers from tremendous heights. These heights proved to be very difficult to reach for existing German fighters, and even more difficult to fight in. As the Americans began bringing in more fighters, Germany requested a new high-altitude fighter.

The Ta 152 was offered, but it was found that it would take too long to get it into service, and the _Luftwaffe_ wished for a capable fighter immediately. So, the Fw 190 was redesigned into the Fw 190D, or the _Dora!_

By the way, names like _Emil, Friedrich, Gustav, Kurfürst,_ and _Dora_ are all derived from the German spelling alphabet, somewhat similar to the English-speaking world's system with Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and so on. The German system just did it with German words for a particular letter, like D for _Dora._

The Fw 190D was hastily developed as a stopgap solution for a high-altitude fighter, but it was in itself a highly capable fighter!

 **Focke-Wulf Fw 190 D-13  
Country of Origin: Germany (1945)  
Manufacturer: Arbeitsgruppe Roland  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Junkers Jumo 213F liquid-cooled inverted V12**

 **Weight: ~4,420 kg loaded (9,744 lb)  
Length: ~10.2 m (33 ft 5 in)  
Wingspan: ~10.5 m (34 ft 5 in)  
Height: ~3.35 m (11 ft)  
Wing Area: ~18.3 sq m (197 sq ft)**

This fighter is actually nearly identical to the Fw 190 D-12, but this one used a different _Motorkanone_ and was chosen to be produced instead of the D-12 model.

 **Top Speed: ~440 mph at ~35,761 ft (710 kmh at 10,900 m)  
Armament: 20 mm MG 151/20 cannon firing between engine cylinder banks (250 rounds), x2 20 mm MG 151/20 cannons in wing roots (250 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ~241.5 kg/sq m (49.46 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~3,621 ft/min (18.4 m/s)  
Number Produced: ~17**

The new Jumo 213 in this fighter gave much greater speed and performance at high altitudes. The D model is oftentimes called one of the greatest fighters of the war because of its extreme high-altitude abilities and sheer speed!

On paper, it's a fighter that holds all the cards, but because of the overwhelming air supremacy the Western Allies had at that point, it was always drastically outnumbered in the air.

XXXXXXXXXX

Because of Germany's dwindling resources, eventually all efforts were taken to produce as many fighters as possible, under the _Jägernotprogramm._

This partly led to the Bf 109 K-4!

 **Messerschmitt Bf 109 K-4  
Country of Origin: Germany (1944)  
Manufacturer: Messerschmitt Regensburg  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Daimler-Benz DB 605DC liquid-cooled inverted V12**

 **Weight: ~3,377 kg loaded (7,445 lb)  
Length: ~9.16 m (30 ft 1 in)  
Wingspan: ~9.86 m (32 ft 4 in)  
Height: ~2.6 m (9 ft 2 in)  
Wing Area: ~16.2 sq m (174.38 sq ft)**

 **Top Speed: ~416 mph at ~26,247 ft (670 kmh at 8,000 m)  
Armament: 30 mm MK 108 cannon firing between engine cylinder banks (65 rounds), x2 13 mm MG 131 machine guns in upper engine cowl (300 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ~208.46 kg/sq m (42.7 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ~4,682 ft/min (23.8 m/s)  
Number Produced: ~1,593 up to March 1945 (records after then are missing)**

The K-4 had the option for a new DB 605DC engine to be installed, which had a max power output of about 1,973 horsepower! Alongside that new engine were new weapons, in the form of a 30 mm MK 108 _Motorkanone_ and two 13 mm MG 131s. There were numerous other little details that were changed, too, such as the new _Erla-Haube_ canopy.

This was the final form of the legendary Bf 109!

The new MK 108 gives a much-increased amount of firepower to the fighter. A single shot is often all it takes to down a fighter!

During the war, the Bf 109 was still flying when some of the other more advanced fighters were showing their troubles. If it weren't for these later 109s, then Germany would've been at a worse lack of fighters! As one of their workhorses, the Bf 109 served the _Luftwaffe_ to the end!

XXXXXXXXXX

Now, let's take a bit of a step back in time and address what can be called the most important of all Bf 109s: the Bf 109 G-6!

 **Messerschmitt Bf 109 G-6  
Country of Origin: Germany (1943)  
Manufacturer: Messerschmitt Regensburg, among others  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Daimler-Benz DB 605 A liquid-cooled inverted V12**

 **Weight: ~3,257 kg loaded (7,180 lb)  
Length: ~9.16 m (30 ft 1 in)  
Wingspan: ~9.86 m (32 ft 4 in)  
Height: ****~2.6 m (9 ft 2 in)  
Wing Area: ****~16.2 sq m (174.38 sq ft)**

During World War Two, the Bf 109 ended up becoming the most produced fighter design of all time!

 **Top Speed:** **~400 mph at** **~18,045 ft (644 kmh at 5,500 m)  
Armament: 20 mm MG 151/20 cannon firing between engine cylinder banks (200 rounds), x2 13 mm MG 131 machine guns in upper engine cowl (300 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ****~201 kg/sq m (41.2 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ****~3,846 ft/min (19.5 m/s)  
Number Produced: ****~12,000**

This model in particular was at the top of the heap for individual variant production, with at least 12,000 produced! This was because the G-6 airframe was the last real change of the basic Bf 109 design. All future models were effectively alterations of the basic G-6 airframe.

But this model also fully introduced the extreme versatility the Bf 109 would become renowned for! This model featured numerous field kits, factory conversions, and other specialized conversions meant to specialize an airframe for any particular mission! Among these could be anything from simply slipping on bomb racks to far more elaborate conversions like installing a different engine or equipment for night fighting!

All of these kits and conversions meant a Bf 109G could do practically anything! This ended up creating a whole slew of variants that ended up decentralizing production, however, which led to the K series.

That aside, let it also be known that the Bf 109 had shot down more aircraft than any other fighter in history! According to the Western definition of an ace, the amount of aces in the _Luftwaffe_ would exceed 2,500 by their standards! With the 109 in particular, over 100 pilots would claim at least 100 kills each! Even other nations using the Bf 109 would claim vast amounts of kills! Finland, for example, would claim a 25:1 kill ratio flying their 109s!

The most successful fighter unit of all time, _Jagdgeschwader 52,_ flew _only_ the Bf 109, and the unit claimed over 10,000 aircraft during its existence!

 ** _Luftwaffe_ Ultra-Aces  
#1: Erich Hartmann, 352 kills  
#2: Gerhard Barkhorn, 301 kills  
#3: Günther Rall, 275 kills**

The top three highest scoring aces in history flew the Bf 109 G-6 for a good number of their kills, effectively making this single model peerless!

This is why _Bubi's_ older brother chose it as his aircraft! He was willing to comment on the G-6 model for me.

" _It's very maneuverable, and it's easy to handle. It gains speed very fast if you dive a bit. And in aerobatics, you can spin the 109, and easily get out of the spin. The only real problems occur during take-off. It has a strong engine, and a small, narrow-tread undercarriage. If you take off too fast it will turn ninety degrees away. We have a lot of issues on take-off with newer pilots._ "

XXXXXXXXXX

In an effort to gain an edge over the _Luftwaffe_ in the ongoing seesaw game, each of the allies deployed new fighters to take on the Bf 109. There was the Soviet Yak-9, the later British Spitfires, and the American P-51, but that's not all they did to improve.

As the war went on, the Western Allies' fighter training programs improved. This was very obvious with America, as they had the 'Clobber Colleges' that were extremely vigorous! Some German pilots remarked on how aggressively the Americans flew, never denying an opportunity to take an enemy down.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now onto some more advanced German fighters, we shouldn't forget Ooarai's Me 163!

 **Messerschmitt Me 163 B-1a  
Country of Origin: Germany (1944)  
Manufacturer: Klemm Technik  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: Walter HWK 109-509 A-2 liquid-fueled rocket**

 **Weight:** **~3,950 kg loaded (8,710 lb)  
Length: ****~5.92 m (19 ft 5 in)  
Wingspan: ****~9.3 m (30 ft 6 in)  
Height: ****~2.75 m (9 ft)  
Wing Area: ****~19.6 sq m (211 sq ft)**

During the early parts of the war, Germany was experimenting with rockets a lot! The results from these experiments led to many later developments, which included the Me 163!

 **Top Speed:** **~615 mph at** **~29,528 ft (990 kmh at 9,000 m)  
Armament: x2 30 mm MK 108 cannons in wing roots (60 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ****~201.5 kg/sq m (41.3 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ****~13,123 ft/min (66.7 m/s), increases as altitude increases  
Number Produced: ****~334**

It was designed by Alexander Lippisch, who had created a long string of aircraft designs that all contributed to this one.

It was a very dangerous fighter and was regarded as a failure, but that's not its fault! Its propellants may have been hypergolic, but there was nothing else to use besides metal lines and fittings! The plane is innocent!

Anyway, the fighter used a rocket engine, and it was the only rocket-powered fighter to ever enter service! It was because of this that many of the dangers of the _Komet_ were so prevalent.

But at the same time, Germany really needed a high-performance interceptor to take on the Americans, so try not to blame the designers for trying, okay?

Although its inherent dangers made all of us uneasy, it has unbelievable performance to make up! It could fly circles around any fighter, Allied or German!

By the way, a common tactic of Me 163 pilots was to fly through a formation from the bottom while attacking, and then to come back through it from above, like what _Komet-Acht_ did in the finals. This allowed for a few brief chances at taking down an enemy before the _Komet_ had to glide back to its airfield.

But still, seeing that Me 163 getting mercilessly hounded like that makes me sad!

XXXXXXXXXX

And flying away leading the rest of Schwarzwaldspitze's forces away from the _Komet_ was their _Staffelführer_ Hans in his fighter, the Me 262 A-1a!

 **Messerschmitt Me 262 A-1a  
Country of Origin: Germany (1944)  
Manufacturer: Regensburg-Obertraubling, among others  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: x2 Junkers Jumo 004 B-1 axial-flow turbojets**

 **Weight:** **~6,464 kg loaded (14,251 lb)  
Length: ****~10.58 m (34 ft 9 in)  
Wingspan: ****~12.6 m (41 ft 6 in)  
Height: ****~3.5 m (11 ft 6 in)  
Wing Area: ****~21.78 sq m (234.4 sq ft)**

This fighter was the first operational jet fighter in the world!

 **Top Speed:** **~559 mph at** **~19,685 ft (900 kmh at 6,000 m)  
Armament: x2 30 mm MK 108 cannons (80 rounds per gun), x2 30 mm MK 108 cannons below other pair (100 rounds per gun), all guns in nose  
Wing Loading: ****~296.8 kg/sq m (60.8 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ****~3,976 ft/min (20.2 m/s)  
Number Produced: ****~752**

It originally took to the air with the aid of a piston engine at first, as its jet engines weren't ready yet. Later, the plane got the jet engines and soared to a top speed of over 550 mph! This was mind-blowing at the time!

Out of all the fighters that participated in the war, the Me 262 was the overall best! It was said it took seven or eight of the formidable P-51s to take down one Me 262!

But its engines were very unreliable, and they liked to flame out if the throttle was used aggressively like in a piston-engined fighter. The engines typically had a life of only about twenty hours of flight time before they had to be replaced. This was because of a lack of materials that could sustain long periods of the immense heat generated from a jet engine.

Because the engines were so delicate, it was necessary to carefully nurse them during take-offs and landings. Because jets also take longer to accelerate than piston-engined fighters, Allied fighters preferred to strike them during the take-off and landing stages. Also, many Me 262s never even made it off the ground due to Germany's huge lack of fuel.

I feel real sorry for the Me 262.

XXXXXXXXXX

Germany was running out of resources with which to produce fighters, let alone use them. Yet they still kept on pursuing newer designs, and they had a real special one up their sleeve.

That's it... the world's first jet-powered flying wing: the Ho 229!

 **Horten Ho 229 V3  
Country of Origin: Germany (1945)  
Manufacturer: Gothaer Waggonfabrik  
Crew: 1 Pilot  
Engine: x2 Junkers Jumo 004D axial-flow turbojets**

It was an unbelievably fast fighter!

 **Weight:** **~7,515 kg loaded (16,568 lb)  
Length: ****~7.47 m (24 ft 6 in)  
Wingspan: ****~16.8 m (55 ft 1 in)  
Height: ****~2.81 m (9 ft 2 in)  
Wing Area: ****~51.8 sq m (558 sq ft)**

Its top speed was over 600 mph!

 **Top Speed:** **~607 mph at** **~39,000 ft (977 kmh at 12,000 m)  
Armament: x2 30 mm MK 103 cannons outboard of engine inlets (170 rounds per gun)  
Wing Loading: ****~145.1 kg/sq m (29.7 lb/sq ft)  
Rate of Climb: ****~4,330 ft/min (22 m/s)  
Number Produced: 1**

Note how low its wing loading is compared to many other fighters! I'll elaborate on the result of this later!

The Ho 229 was designed by the Horten brothers, who had mainly designed gliders up to that point. They had taken their prewar experience with gliders using the same flying wing layout and submitted it as a project for a high-speed bomber. It was later modified as a fighter in accordance with the _Jägernotprogramm._

Surprisingly, during a test flight of the V2 prototype, it demonstrated it could outmaneuver an Me 262 in a dogfight! This was because its all-wing design allowed for a lower wing loading compared to other more conventional designs!

Unfortunately, the V3 prototype never ended up being finished during the war. The Americans had overrun the facility as the V3 was undergoing final assembly, and they captured it along with many other advanced German weapons plus Germany's vast research as part of the larger Operation Paperclip. It was later taken to America where it wasn't heard from again for a very long time. It was eventually made well known that it was with the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum, specifically in the Paul E. Garber Restoration Facility in Suitland, Maryland. In recent years, they actually started to restore the airframe!

But perhaps the longest lasting impact this fighter had was its influence on Northrop-Grumman's much later B-2 stealth bomber! Northrop had been experimenting with flying wings at the same time as the Horten brothers, but the Ho 229 had long intrigued them after the war ended, as it was the first to use jet power and was actually relatively stable, well, for a flying wing. Northrop's postwar flying wings were not so stable, and this proved detrimental to their efforts to sell some to the USAF. During the development of the B-2, engineers from the company studied the V3 airframe for any novel design features, particularly any that affected stealth. At the time, it was believed that there was a charcoal dust compound within the wood that made up the wing's construction, which supposedly absorbed radio beams. While this may have been planned for the pre-production A-0 series, this compound wasn't present in the V3 airframe.

Much later on, Northrop-Grumman built a full-scale non-flying reproduction for radar cross-section testing. The testing revealed that it was detectable at a distance eighty percent of that of a Bf 109 against the British Chain Home radar, which would imply a much smaller radar cross-section. This is because a jet-powered flying wing has no large propeller arcs or tail surfaces to provide a typical radar signature. The wings blending in with the fuselage also adds to this. The reproduction used for the tests was later used with Northrop-Grumman's full support in a documentary about the Ho 229, which actually helped bring great awareness to this aircraft!

Now in today's world, with Schwarzwaldspitze's Ho 229 V3, we can finally see what this amazing aircraft is really capable of!

XXXXXXXXXX

German fighters became the benchmarks after the war ended and influenced many later developments! This is an undeniable fact! Their great prestige will forever be known within the history of fighter aircraft!

XXXXXXXXXX

Do you guys understand the history and allure of German fighters now? I hope you enjoyed learning about them! I'll see you all later, eh!

 ** _Part of_ Projekt Jägermeistern.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the information proposed, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The information belongs to a myriad of sources. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


	27. Extra Sechs

_**To the Skies See Ooarai Rise**_

 _ **Extra Sechs**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

Anton tripped on his way to standing in a photo with him, Erich, Herz, Nathan, and David. Everyone besides David appeared concerned, but Anton shrugged it off, appearing fine. He then got everyone to look at the camera.

 _"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat."_

The camera zoomed in on Erich, who gave off his signature smile.

 _"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

Erich could be seen struggling to get out of bed and get ready, but eventually he got up and out the door of his apartment, with some help. Miho had pulled him out by his ear, with him struggling against her grip.

 _I stand  
Alone and gaze upon the battlefield_

The both of them raced down the sidewalk, Miho dragging Erich the whole way by his ear, to meet up with their friends: Saori, Hana, Anton, and Herz. Anton and Herz each had a tiny knife on their keychains.

 _Wasteland  
Is all that's left after the fight_

David could be seen walking past the six freshmen boys, who appeared to be conversing with each other. Nathan was also close by.

 _And now I'm searching  
A new way to defeat my enemy_

A plush wildcat carrying two M2 Browning HMGs was seen on a keychain.

 _Bloodshed  
I've seen enough of death and pain!_

The three gamer boys were talking to each other. They were standing in front of a chalkboard that had a violet lightning bolt drawn on it.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Someone was typing on a laptop with a shrike bird on it that appeared to be performing a roll.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

The three student council boys were walking down a hall.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Pfirsich appeared unemotional, Zitrus appeared to be pumped, and Aprikose had a smile that turned to a predatory grin.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Yeager was seen cleaning the wing surface of a Bf 109 E-4. Dittmar finished messing with the inverted V12 engine, wielding a large wrench with a comet painted on it. Reitsch was lifting a box of parts for the plane. Brown was helping out. All wore coveralls, but Brown had undone the upper portion, leaving the sleeves tied around his waist.

 _Breaking,  
The will to fight among the enemy_

Erich was seen running through a forest to a burning wreck.

 _Force them,  
To hunt me, they will play my game,_

He was shown watching a sunset, but he noticed Anton, Herz, and Nathan behind him. All three joined Erich.

 _And play by my rules.  
I will be close but still untouchable_

David stepped down from the cabin of a FAMO, only to find a puppy Dachshund on the hood. Erich threw a tennis ball and the Dachshund pup ran to fetch it.

 _No more,  
Will I see suffering and pain!_

Erich climbed into the cockpit of the _Messer_. Anton installed an access panel on the Bf 109's engine cowl and latched it down. Herz manned the 88 mm Flak gun mounted on the FAMO's platform. Erich moved the throttle forward, beginning a take-off run.

 _They will find,  
Me no more,  
I'll be gone.  
I will have,  
Them surrounded_

An F4F-3, an Me 410 A-1/U4, a Ki-10-II, an Fw 190 A-4, and a Bf 109 E-4 were flying in a delta, and the 109 pulled up.

 _They will yield,  
Without fight,  
Overrun, coup de grace_

Three British Spitfires, two Mk IIas and one LF Mk IX, flew in a vic formation.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Four American P-38Es flew ahead in a finger-four formation.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Nathan finished loading up the 109's cowling machine guns and latched down the access panel.

 _Broken and lost!  
Tired of war!  
They'll,  
Surrender to me!_

The four history guys stood at each other's side with an image of a hornet behind them.

 _Caught in my trap!  
There's no way out!  
Fail,  
Never again! (Never again!)_

A control stick was pulled back, then returned to center and pushed left.

The four badminton players stood side-by-side with an image of a cyclone behind them.

Three Bf 109 F-4s and a Bf 109 G-6, all covered in a German winter camouflage with white undersides and gray-green topsides, flew in a _Schwarm_.

Anton appeared by a radio, getting the attention of ground crews.

The Bf 109 E-4 dived and brought its guns to bear as Erich calmly lined up his shot, and then opened fire with the two auto cannons and machine guns.

A Spitfire LF Mk IX was at rest on the ground, with Dennis and another British boy at its side, talking to Arthur, the pilot.

 _I will run,  
They will hunt,  
Me in vain.  
I will hide,  
They'll be searching_

Chuck, Ray, and Christian were hanging around a landed American P-38E.

 _I'll regroup,  
Feign retreat,  
They'll pursue coup de grace_

An La-5FN and Yak-9UT were flown in the sky by Sasha and Nudelmann respectively.

 _I will win but never fight,  
That's the Art of War!_

Several German boys were near a landed Bf 109 G-6 with the Black Devil alongside Hans.

 _That's the Art of War!_

Captain Muto Honda was observing within his Mitsubishi F-2.

 _That's the Art of War!_

The three boys of the Public Morals Committee were shown. They all wore armbands adorned with a storm cloud.

 _That's the Art of War!_

An Fw 190 A-4 was leading a _Schwarm_ -like formation, consisting of a Ki-10-II as its wingman and a Bf 109 E-4 as the element leader, with the element wingman being an F4F-3. Behind all four of them was an Me 410 A-1/U4. Erich was seen, relaxed as ever, in his _Messer_.

 _"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence."_

Erich's 109 was later seen leading a _Kette_ consisting of the Fw 190 A-4 and Ki-10-II back to the _Zuikaku_.

 _"Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

On Erich's desk could be seen a picture of him and his friends Anton, Herz, David, and Nathan.

 ** _Part of_** **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Late at night at the port in Ooarai city, the _Zuikaku_ was docked as it was surrounded by a glow of lights from the city.

 _ **Bankettkrieg!**_

Within one of the buildings offshore, Pfirsich was busy speaking a speech. The _Panzers_ and SPAAs of Ooarai were parked outside.

"Uh, we deeply thank you for your efforts during the finals," he began.

There was a lot of food served out inside. Among the food were drinks, and a lot of _Pilsener Bier_ was present among the drinks. There was also a roughly equal amount of Fanta.

"With your amazing actions, we were able to bring home the championships for our school."

The _Panzerkraft_ and _Jägermeistern_ teams were within a large room with a stage at the front. Everyone was in more casual clothing. Four large tables were set out. At the left-most one were the two freshmen groups. At the table to their right were the two history buff groups and the sports groups. At the right-most table were the mechanically proficient groups and the gamer groups. At the table to their left were the two groups of Public Morals Committee members plus Erich and Miho's groups. The stage was occupied by the two student council trios.

"Who would've thought a school as unremarkable as ours could snatch victory from several veterans around the world? This is a very remarkable achievement among those that participate in the Arts of Warfare. This was possible-"

Zitrus leaned over to whisper, "Pfirsich, you're taking too long!"

Pfirsich cleared his throat before speaking again. "Now, we have some opening remarks from Mr. President." He handed the microphone he had spoken through over to Aprikose. "Mr. President, if you may."

"No problem!" Aprikose replied as he took the microphone. He then spoke into it as Pfirsich started nodding. "Isn't it great we're not getting decommissioned? Well then, _Prost!_ " He finished holding up a glass of beer.

"That's all you have to say?!"

" _Prost!_ "

" _Prost!_ " Erich held up his own glass of beer before he downed in in one fell swoop.

"Cheers!" Anton followed with a glass of Fanta instead.

"Cheers!" Nathan continued with Fanta.

"Everyone did awesome jobs!" Herz said with a glass of beer.

"Ooh," David said as he held up his glass of Fanta.

" _Noch ein Bier!_ " Erich raised his glass again until Miho snatched it away from beside him. Erich looked surprised before he pouted in Miho's direction. Miho simply smiled innocently and leaned against him, and Erich could do nothing more than let her have her way.

"You're still a hater of fun," he remarked with no harm intended. Miho silenced him by moving so she now sat directly on him instead of beside him. Erich simply rolled his eyes at her feigning innocence, but he made no further comment as he smiled in resignation and enclosed his arms around her.

"Cheers for the Public Morals Committee," each of the Public Morals Committee members stated simultaneously with their Fanta.

All of the badminton players raised their glasses of Fanta. "To badminton and fighters!" Ron began.

"Cheers!" all of them then said.

" _Evíva,_ " Leonidas said as he raised his glass of Fanta.

" _Prosit,_ " Wolf similarly said with a glass of beer. Gustav had a Viking mug filled with beer, and Abe had a glass Coke bottle.

The German group of freshmen clanked their glasses of beer together. " _Prost!_ " they exclaimed.

The aeronautics guys and gamer guys clanked their glasses together. Reitsch and Dittmar had glasses of beer while the rest had Fanta.

"Ignition!" the aeronautics guys called out.

"Sequence start!" the gamer guys exclaimed.

" _Ja!_ " Aprikose and Zitrus said as they held up their own glasses of beer in agreement. Pfirsich held his glass of beer up, but he was stunned by Aprikose's cheer being so successful.

"Eh, Ooarai's Chamber of Commerce and Industry along with the Neighborhood Association sent us a lot of flowers," Pfirsich continued.

Aprikose stood up in front of the flowers being referred to by Pfirsich. "Applause!" he implied as he raised his hand.

The crowd applauded for a second before Aprikose crossed his arms over. "Enough!"

Pfirsich then wheeled a cart up to the stage beside a TV.

"Now we'll read some congratulatory letters," he informed.

Zitrus then picked one up from the top and read, "'Congratulations! Next time we'll win for sure!'"

A picture of Chuck then came up on the TV. He was smiling in front of his P-38E flashing a peace sign.

"That was from Chuck of Saunders High School," Zitrus continued.

"That's definitely like Saunders," Erik commented with his mouth stuffed of food.

"I wish he would write one in English, Japanese, and German," Julius said with his full mouth.

"That would be kinda hard," Mesut informed with a stuffed mouth of his own.

Aprikose had in the meantime set up a reclining chair on stage and was eating more jerky strips as he sat in it. Zitrus picked up another letter and read it, "'Congratulations. I send these words to you: A couple does not only look each other equally in the eye, but they both fix their gaze at the same star.'"

A picture of Dennis then came up on the TV. He had his hands folded behind him with a smile as he stood in front of the Spitfire LF Mk IX he helps maintain.

"From the representative of Saint Gloriana's Arthur: Dennis," Zitrus continued.

"This isn't a wedding," David deadpanned.

"Whose wedding was that supposed to head to?" Herz wondered.

"He's probably referring to those two," Anton answered as he pointed to Erich and Miho. They hadn't changed from their positions of Miho sitting on Erich's lap.

Miho then wondered, "I wonder if he knows about us."

Erich shrugged and replied, "I don't think it matters so much if he does." He then playfully smirked. "Hell, he probably does anyway, considering you _were_ caught on international broadcast, kissing me as if it was the last thing you would ever do."

Miho accordingly turned very red in embarrassment as she buried her face into his chest. "Oh, I can't believe I actually did that!" she muffled out.

Erich simply chuckled as he continued to hold her close. "But he does make a good point, you know," he continued.

As Aprikose picked another jerky strip to eat, Zitrus read off another letter, "'Moscow does not believe in tears. Even if I cry, the reality that we were defeated won't change. I'll do my best to become stronger!'"

A picture of Sasha then came up on screen. He held a determined expression at the camera as he stood beside his La-5FN.

"That was Sasha of Pravda High School," Zitrus said.

"Westmoreland would win next time and call it even, right?" Abe voiced as each of the history guys had their eyes closed and began nodding periodically.

"You were born on Earth in order to accomplish something," Gustav chipped in.

"Having faith that your subordinates can bring victory is good," Wolf began. "The chances of success lie in the depth of one's experience."

The other three stood up and pointed to him as they proclaimed, "That's it!"

Up on stage, Aprikose was stretching in his chair as Zitrus continued on, "Besides those, we also have letters from Sakai of Chi-Ha-Tan Academy, Ilmari of Jatkaminen High School, and many other congratulatory letters, but we'll be leaving them out because of time constraints."

"Yay!" Aprikose said in one of his stretches.

Pfirsich then took a cart around to the tables filled with canned anchovies. "In addition, Anzio High School sent canned anchovies for everyone," he explained to everyone.

"These are sale items!" Christoph noted as each of the freshmen held a can.

"Those guys really don't have any money at all," Julius determined.

"Indeed, money is honesty," Erik said.

Anzu then spoke up on stage, "Now that all that's out of the way, it's time we get started!"

"Applause!" Yuzu cued as she clapped.

The others cheered for a second before Momo swung her arms in front of her. "Enough!" she ordered. "Now then, we will have each team display their hidden talent."

A sign then lowered over the stage that read, 'Team Battle: Hidden Talent Contest.'

"This time, everyone is forbidden from using their forte. _Leopon_ Team is forbidden from vehicle-related content. _Anteater_ Team is forbidden from online games. _Hippo_ Team is banned from historical content. _Duck_ Team is banned from volleyball content. _Anglerfish_ Team can't use the Anglerfish Dance."

"Oh, this can't end well," Erich predicted as he and Miho observed each team's reactions. He then rethought his statement and added with a sly smile, "Of course, I wouldn't mind seeing you girls do the Anglerfish Dance again."

"No!" Miho retorted with a shrill as she turned to face him with a huge blush of embarrassment.

"If you took away the Anglerfish Dance," Saori began, "we'd be perfectly fine!"

Miho awkwardly laughed at the irony while Erich laughed more naturally.

"In fact, I _do_ want it banned," Mako opined.

"We've prepared some consumer goods for the winning teams!" Anzu notified from a table with three bags on it. She managed to gather the crowd's attention at that.

"Third place gets lottery tickets for the Ooarai Shopping District's Summer Sale," Momo began. "Second gets $4.50 worth of cafeteria coupons. First gets $900 worth of..."

"Ooh!" the crowd got hyped up.

"I'll announce the details later," Momo ended. "That's all!"

"You think it's cash?!" Anton eagerly wondered.

"With nine-hundred bucks we can buy a ride in a Bf 109 G-12!" Nathan predicted.

"I think that can buy us all tickets for the next Sabaton cruise!" Erich inserted.

"Sure! Even if I don't know why they're so popular," Anton blindly agreed.

"Let's all spend a day hunting!" Herz suggested as he looked to each of them.

"I want credits," David mentioned.

"Nine-hundred dollars worth of merchandise, huh?" Dittmar told the other aeronautics guys. "No way that'll be cash."

"We can start a coupon shop!" Brown suggested.

"With nine-hundred bucks, I can get all the premium vehicles and the packs!" Dexter fantasized.

"I don't want anything in particular," Satiainen admitted.

"If others get their hands on it, there will surely be disorder," Kolari predicted.

"How much is nine-hundred worth?" Christoph asked.

"How much?" Mesut similarly wondered.

"A lot!" Matthias answered.

"A lot?" Julius asked confused.

"Awesome!" Erik interjected.

Anzu raised her fist on stage before beginning, "You wanna be a winner?!"

"Yeah!" all of the girls responded with their fists raised.

"Well, then we'll now begin the 'Team Battle: Hidden Talent Contest!'" Yuzu notified.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, some stage lights lit up the curtain that currently hung over the stage.

"First up are the number one managers of Ooarai!" Zitrus introduced. "Oozing with strictness from inside out! Be it earthquakes, lightning, or fire, they are the Public Morals Committee: _Mallard_ Team!"

As the curtain raised, Sodoko, Gomoyo, and Pazomi were each playing traditional guitars as they sang.

" _We are the maidens of the strong Public Morals Committee  
Everyone talks behind our backs  
We are Mallard Team and calling us  
'Sodoko, Gomoyo, and Pazomi' is against school regulations!_"

Sodoko then spoke up, "Now, behold the illusions everyone's been waiting for!"

Sodoko was seemingly by herself now on stage as she continued. "The Self-Multiplying Technique!"

The other two girls then leaned out from behind her.

The crowd had no reaction to their illusion.

Sodoko continued, "The Teleportation!"

Gomoyo then crouched behind a sheet hanging over something on-stage.

"You may think she disappeared..." Sodoko began.

Then, Pazomi slid out from under the table Erich and Miho's groups were at.

"... but she actually moved!"

Pazomi then strummed her guitar briefly.

Once again, no reaction was apparent from the crowd.

All of the Public Morals Committee members then got back on-stage. Pazomi was lying atop Gomoyo as they both lied on their backs.

"The Out-of-Body Experience!" Sodoko introduced.

Pazomi then sat up and looked around seemingly in confusion.

To the side of the stage, Aprikose and Zitrus were apparently mesmerized, as their eyes were wide at the Public Morals Committee's display. Pfirsich was not, and he coughed, implying that the Public Morals Committee should finish up.

Sodoko took the hint. "Then everyone," she began before the three played their instruments and sung, " _Goodbye!_ "

The curtain then draped down again as the act ended.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Second up: their sweat is oil and their heart is an engine," Zitrus introduced. "They never slow down, even in a curve! The Automotive Club breaking through youth at top speed: _Leopon_ Team!"

The curtain rose to reveal the automotive girls wearing some fancy and show-off outfits.

"It's showtime!" they called out.

Hoshino then leaned back and extended her arms back. As she did so, a bouquet of flowers popped out of each sleeve.

Tsuchiya then lifted her hat, and birds flew out of it.

Erich's group was watching in silence for the most part, but Nathan was up and clapping.

"And now, for the grand finale!" Nakajima proclaimed.

As she said that, the Type 94 then rose up behind them, and the crowd was riled up.

"Aaaaah!"

"The Type 94!"

"When did they-"

Nakajima cut them off as she began again, "We will now transform this Type 94 here into something amazing!"

After she finished, a white wall, similar to those seen in changing rooms, rose up and blocked off the audience's view. Soon, the sound of power tools was heard.

The sound stopped for a second as Suzuki popped around the corner of the wall. "A minute, please," she requested before heading back in. The sound of power tools then cranked up again. There was also the sound of heavy hammering.

It soon stopped several seconds later, and the white wall lowered as the automotive girls gestured to their completed project: the _8,8 cm Flak 37 Sfl._

"Huh," Erich could only respond with. "This can't end well."

"Wow!" Herz said while stunned.

"It's an _Acht-Acht!_ " Nathan proclaimed looking real eager of the act.

"What the hell is that?" Anton wondered in confusion. "Ignition?"

"What the hell did you do with our Type 94?!" the badminton guys yelled out in anger with their fists raised. "Don't fuck with us! Give it back! Give back our AA gun!"

"Even though that gun is much better than what they have..." Erik noted.

"Hey now, calm down!" Nakajima said as she raised her arms. The other automotive girls were gripping the FAMO. "Calm down!" She then gave off a big huff as she spread her arms out to the sides.

The rest of the girls on-stage then simply picked up the FAMO in two halves and hauled it off-stage. It was revealed to be a cardboard cutout. The Type 94 was behind completely unchanged.

"Aww..." most of the crowd whined in disappointment.

"Why are you all disappointed?!" the badminton guys angrily asked again. "Don't make fun of our Isuzu truck!"

The curtain then quickly dropped as the act ended.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes! Now it's time for the third team to come up!" Zitrus began. "Fighting and burning their life in the 2D world: 'Click, Enter, Key Management!' The movement of their fingers is unmatched: _Anteater_ Team!"

The curtain then rose to reveal the three gamer girls standing beside each other. They then began one of the 'A Cappella' songs, and for several seconds the crowd remained silent.

"That's it?" Christoph finally wondered.

"'That's it,' indeed," Julius agreed.

"Uh..." Mesut reacted.

Soon the rest of the crowd began speaking up.

"Someone, please stop them..."

"You can stop now!"

"Stop, please..."

"Cut it out, cut it out!"

"It's over!"

"Exit!" Pfirsich commanded, and the curtain lowered quickly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now for the fourth team!" Zitrus introduced. "'It can't be done!' 'Impossible!' 'I don't know!' You'll forgive them for their age! Youth is justice, and the time is now! The Freshmen Team: _Rabbit_ Team!"

As the curtain rose, the six members of _Rabbit_ Team were all dressed up in gym clothes, and Azusa had a whistle.

She then blew the whistle as half of the girls proceeded to step on the bent legs of the other half. The other half then held them in balance as the top half spread out their arms. "Cactus!" Azusa proclaimed.

She blew the whistle again as the girls then stood in a row and held onto each other's shoulders as the ends of the row fell down to the floor and supported themselves, creating a fan-out shape. "Chinese Fan!"

"Come on, you can do it!" Anton egged on from the edge of his seat.

"It looks like a sports fest!" Miho commented from her perch on Erich's lap.

Erich then held up his beer-filled glass and drunkenly called out, " _Mach ein Messer! Ein Messer!_ " He continued waving his glass around in an uncoordinated manner.

Miho then quickly turned her head in surprise toward Erich. "Erich?!"

Everyone else at the table also turned to him.

"His face is red," Herz noted.

"Wha...?" Anton could only respond with.

"He's drunk," David deadpanned.

Miho then blushed in embarrassment as she forcefully took Erich's drink away and set it far away. "I told you not to drink anymore!" she exasperated as she further buried herself against him to try and hold him back. It seemed rather humorous with how her attempts panned out. The two ended up getting into positions similar to what would be expected for couples with privacy, as Erich tried to reach out to his glass of beer while Miho held him back.

On-stage, the freshmen girls had formed a pyramid-like structure with themselves, as they rested on their hands and knees either on the ground or on the back of one of the others. "Pyramid!" Azusa called out.

Anton jumped up from his seat and clapped as he continued jumping up. "They did it!" he excitedly proclaimed.

"Anton, that's bad manners," Herz told him from his seat.

On-stage, the freshmen girls were celebrating their performance now.

"Yay!"

"We did it!"

"We did it without much practice!"

Off to the side of the stage, Aprikose and Zitrus were smiling at the act. Zitrus was also chuckling. Pfirsich was unfazed as he kept a face of stone.

"Boring," Pfirsich remarked.

"Aren't they cute?" Aprikose said.

XXXXXXXXXX

The curtain was already lowered as the next act prepared to perform.

"Next up: they live for the revival of their club," Zitrus introduced. "They will receive serves no matter how hard they are, and block any and all incoming attacks. The time has come to release their 'art of attack!' The Volleyball Team: _Duck_ Team!"

The curtain rose to show the volleyball girls standing on-stage.

"Today, we'll be doing 'copycat!'" Noriko introduced. "If you know the answer, just raise your hand and say it!"

"This looks fun!" Herz remarked with an excited smile rarely seen on him. He was the only one within his group that was in such a way.

"Herz, why do you look so excited?" Nathan asked.

"I love being on the mark!"

"Of course the archer and gunner loves being on the mark," David deadpanned.

"Huh," Anton said in realization.

On-stage, Taeko and Shinobu had teacups along with their dishes in hand. They were supposedly drinking from the cups.

"I know!" Herz called out as he raised his hand.

"Wait, we haven't even started yet!" Noriko shot down.

"Did you know?" Taeko calmly began as she set her cup down. "As one sees superiority crumble before his eyes, he can see the birth of brave soldiers."

Shinobu set her teacup down and looked confused as she responded, "What?"

"Arthur and Dennis!" Herz called out with his hand raised. He then turned to the others in the group. "I got that, right?"

"I think it'd be a problem if you _didn't_ get that..." Anton opined.

"Here comes the next one!" Noriko called out as Akebi put on a pair of thin glasses.

"I know!" Herz called out with his hand up.

"Sorry, Herz, but please take a guess _after_ the act!" Noriko shot down again.

"Listen up!" Akebi began as she held her finger in front of her, seemingly pointing at someone. "I won't forgive whoever looks pathetic! I'll punish them severely!"

"Oh, she's doing Pfirsich now, huh?" Aprikose remarked with a smile. Zitrus was holding in his laughter while Pfirsich was looking mighty pissed, ready to explode. Aprikose then turned to Zitrus. "The act seems spot-on, doesn't it Zitrus?

"You're right," Zitrus agreed.

"That's not like me at all!" Pfirsich exploded.

Akebi took her glasses off and looked to the side, "Pfirsich, there's no need to get that angry..."

"Just get on with the damn act!" Pfirsich yelled out.

Akebi then quickly put her glasses back on as she cried out, "It's all over, Zitrus!"

The crowd was laughing at the act.

"Don't laugh!" Pfirsich demanded. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Let's see..." Noriko began as she looked up a bit with her hand under her chin, seemingly in thought. She was also trying to pull off a German accent. "Eh, forget it. I'll have one of everything."

" _Bubi!_ " Miho called out with her hand raised, having beaten Herz to the punch. Herz grunted a bit in dissatisfaction of being beaten. Miho then turned to Erich with a smile. "That's _definitely_ you!"

"Yeah, that's me alright," Erich agreed with his own smile, not offended at all by the jabs of everyone else aimed at him.

Noriko then scrambled her hair before snapping into a salute and beginning, "It's as _Bubi_ says!"

"Nathan!" Herz called out with his hand raised.

Noriko then laid down on the stage floor, appearing to be sleeping. "Guuuu..." she began.

"David!" Herz called out.

Noriko then stood up and raised her finger as she began, "The thing about chasing girls is, if you purposely hold yourself back, you gain a small chance of getting her. Being a bit clumsy in your chase as well gives a bit extra, right?"

"Anton!" Herz called out. He then looked to his group. "I got them all, didn't I?"

"Herz, everyone already knows that," Anton deadpanned.

Noriko then kneeled down with an eye closed and appeared to be cranking a wheel with her left hand as she began, "One shot is enough... I'll make sure it hits."

Herz then raised a finger to his chin. "I wonder who that is?" he wondered in confusion.

Most others of his group simply replied with a confused, "Huh?"

"That's all!" the volleyball girls waved as their act ended and the curtain dropped.

"It's already over?" Herz asked with disappointment as he looked down.

"The only one who's disappointed is you Herz," Anton said for everyone.

Miho awkwardly looked on at the scene. Beside her, Erich simply chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"They look not to the future, but instead at the past," Zitrus began. "They seek and aim to become the Romans: _Hippo_ Team!"

The curtain rose and revealed the history girls wearing dresses from the 19th century. Erwin was playing a piano while the others were standing nearby.

"Doing that won't make your nose longer, Amy," Caesar said to Saemonza.

Saemonza looked back with her nose clipped with a wooden clip. "Zat's not true at all, Joe," she responded.

"You're cute the way you are, Amy," Erwin commented from her place at the piano.

"You're too kind, Beth," Oryou said to Erwin.

"You are kinder than I, Meg."

"That's 'Little Women,' isn't it?" Matthias said in recognition.

"What the hell is that?" Julius wondered as he looked on.

On-stage, Erwin flopped out of her seat and landed on her back on the floor.

"Beth!" Saemonza cried out.

"What's wrong, Beth?" Oryou asked in a panic. "Keep yourself together!"

"Bring her to the bed, quickly!" Caesar instructed.

The curtain then dropped. It rose again a few seconds later, revealing Erwin in a bed with the other history girls around it.

"Please, Beth, save yourself!" Caesar begged.

"I promise I'll be a good girl!" Saemonza cried.

"Ah, if only father was still with us!" Oryou spoke up.

"Father fought gallantly in the Civil War which has been raging since 1861!" Erwin informed from the bed.

"Oh, so _that's_ where you went a few minutes ago," Wolf said to Abe in realization.

"Yup," Abe confirmed. "The Confederacy's bombardment of Fort Sumter was what kicked off hostilities."

"Didn't we tell you no historical content?!" Pfirsich called out in anger as he pointed to the history girls from off-stage.

"We know, we know," Caesar waved off. The act then continued.

"Ah, if only father were still with us!" Oryou cried out.

"Father fought gallantly," Erwin told them.

"The war mustn't last any longer!"

"Because the South would put up a violent resistance during the Battle of Bentonville," Gustav added as the history boys watched.

"Because Robert Edward Lee was one of the best commanders in American history," Leonidas interjected.

"You girls..." Pfirsich growled in anger as he cracked his knuckles.

"We know, we know," Caesar waved off as they got back to the act.

"I'm in pain," Erwin groaned.

"Keep yourself together, Beth!" Caesar encouraged.

"Don't die!" Saemonza cried. "I promise I'll be a good girl!"

"Once Lincoln gets re-elected President, the war will be over!"

"Then father will return to us!" Oryou continued.

"But Lincoln was to be shot only five days after General Lee's surrender," Leonidas remarked as the other history guys kept watching.

"At Ford's Theater, no less," Wolf added.

"He was shot by a Deringer while seated in the Presidential box," Gustav continued.

"He would die the next morning," Abe finished.

"This was in 1865. A lot also happened in Germany that year," Wolf began. " _BASF_ was founded and _Tristan und Isolde_ debuted in _München_ while-"

Wolf abruptly stopped as he and the others noticed Pfirsich angrily run on-stage. "Didn't we tell you no history?!" he angrily told the girls on-stage. He then pointed off-stage. "Exit!"

The curtain then quickly dropped, ending the act on that bombshell.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now, what everyone's been waiting for!" Zitrus introduced. "Advancing in unbelievable fights and writing a new page in the Arts of Warfare: the lead actors of the winning team!"

The curtain rose to reveal each of the _Anglerfish_ Team members in a colored suit extremely similar to that of a Super Sentai outfit.

Yukari started out while performing some maneuvers, "Conquering the forest of Noyuki!" She then performed the rest of her maneuvers. "Olive Drab!"

"Leave the oceans to me," Mako began as she performed her maneuvers. "Navy Blue."

"Conquering the black forest!" Hana began as she maneuvered. "German Gray!"

"The blooming flower in the middle of the desert!" Saori entered as she maneuvered. "Desert Pink!"

"Protection from rust!" Miho began as she joined in with her maneuvers. "Oxide Red! With the power of five, we move the tank!"

The rest of the girls on-stage joined in as they all maneuvered and proclaimed, "We are: Panzer Five!" They struck a final pose as a logo displayed itself behind them.

"This should be entertaining," Erich predicted as he watched the act continue on.

"Well, they're not wrong about the student council being evil," Anton observed as the student council played the role of the villains. "They still owe me a date with a hot instructor."

"You _still_ haven't gotten over that?" Herz wondered as he watched the Panzer Five move into action.

Meanwhile, the freshmen were all cheering spiritedly.

"Oh, there comes the _other_ potato hoarder," Anton observed as Anzu literally dropped into the scene on a platform wearing an anglerfish costume.

Erich simply laughed out at the irony as Miho performed a flying kick at Anzu, forcing her over the edge of the platform. "Get her again!" he cheered.

Soon enough, everyone started chanting, "Beat the anglerfish!"

As Anzu rose again with a reignited spirit, she kicked down all of the Panzer Five in one fell swoop. Erich winced a bit at the sight. "That's _gotta_ hurt," he noted.

"Shut up!" Anzu declared. She then turned to the crowd. "Ooarai protects the anglerfish!" The crowd then cheered for her.

The curtain then lowered as the act finished.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Up next we have the cunning, the not-so-cunning, and the hard worker," Herz introduced this time. "They are able to surpass flowers and storms and overcome any crisis. Your Student Council: _Turtle_ Team!"

The curtain then rose to reveal Yuzu on-stage wearing a very detailed white dress with a backdrop of a lake behind.

"Oh, so they're doing 'Swan Lake?'" Ron realized. He then turned to Harry. "Hey, Harry! You have experience with dancing, don't you? What's going on here?"

Harry cleared his throat and began, "We have Yuzu as Odette and Madam President as the Prince, who's known for being fast." The performance continued, and Harry commentated. "And now we have a magnificent lift! Now we have Momo as the swan's love rival. And now comes the highlight!"

The crowd oohed at the sight of Momo spinning ridiculously fast on her toes.

"A 32-revolution pirouette! The fact she didn't break her ankles into pieces is amazing!"

The curtain then lowered as the act came to an end.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pfirsich then came up on-stage. "And now, I will announce the results," he began.

A drumroll began as spotlights swept the room. "Third place is..." The drumroll stopped as the light stopped on the freshmen's table. " _Rabbit_ Team!" The girls of said team cheered among themselves from their placing.

The drumroll began as Pfirsich continued. "Next in second place..." The drumroll stopped as the light stopped on Erich and Miho's table. " _Anglerfish_ Team!"

Said team cheered among themselves as well. Erich had no choice but to get involved as Miho chose to hug him hard.

"And first!" The drumroll began once again. "The overall victor..." The drumroll stopped as the light shined on the student council. "The Student Council Team!"

"Wha...?!" the crowd reacted in shock.

Pfirsich then turned over to Anzu. "Madam President, the grand prize?"

"The grand prize is..." Anuz began, "$900 worth of..."

The curtain pulled up and the lights showed several boxes filled with Anzu's favored dried sweet potatoes.

"Top quality dried sweet potatoes!"

Erich visibly grew wide eyes as he tried holding himself back from what he saw as heaven.

"Yeah! We did it, Momo!"

"Yeah..." Momo responded with much less energy.

Miho saw what Erich was like, and she smiled and stepped away from him. "Go ahead," she granted.

"Alright!" Anzu continued. "Everyone together now!"

"One, two..." Yuzu led.

" _Kartoffeln!_ " Erich yelled out in glee as he shot up and dashed for the load of dried sweet potatoes.

Anzu grew wide eyes as she realized what was going to happen, and she sprinted off to protect what was hers. "No! They're mine, Erich!" She ran to the table and tried to protect as many of the potatoes as she could from her rival potato hoarder.

" _Gib mir! Gib mir Kartoffeln!_ " Erich pushed on as he maneuvered to raid the boxes.

Soon enough, the 'fight' became very humorous to watch as the two of them continuously circled the boxes and moved to prevent the other from snatching any of the potatoes. Everyone in the room started laughing at the cartoon-like chase as it dragged on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, far away in the Gdansk Bay closer to Kaliningrad, Gerhard Königsberg was in an office at Bellwall Academy. It was his personal office as their _Staffelkapitän._ He was looking over the list of aircraft and pilots that were at his disposal.

He already passed his name on the list, which had 'Messerschmitt Bf 109 G-6' written to the right of his name. ' _Staffelkapitän_ ' was also written to the left of his name.

He next came to the name of Helmut Wiese, which also had ' _Staffelführer_ ' to its left. His assigned aircraft was a Focke-Wulf Ta 152 H-1.

Gerd briefly reminisced back to when he had met up with him again. He had left another German land-based school because of an offer he got from Bellwall to lead their _Jägermeistern_ team that had sharply declined. Gerd thought the place was promising and accepted. He was pleased to find out that Helmut was the one who was in charge of the program, as he remembered the difficulty Helmut had in sticking to things.

Gerd came back to the present and looked at the next two names, and he sighed in exasperation at the sight of them. Heinrich Krupinski and Heinz Roßmann were both assigned to a Heinkel He 219 A-7, with Heinrich flying and Heinz operating the radar.

Gerd had a lot of difficulty dealing with the two of them. He recalled how Heinrich loved pulling pranks and generally causing mischief. Heinz was not the same way as he was very orderly and serious, in other words the complete opposite of Heinrich. That made Heinz a frequent target of Heinrich, which absolutely set Heinz off to no end. Gerd ended up having to intervene each time things exploded.

"Some days I wonder why I put them in the same aircraft," Gerd thought aloud. "I guess it's fine with the _Uhu,_ though. With the rear-facing radar operator seat, there's no way Heinz can throw punches at Heinrich."

Gerd then moved on to the next name on the list, which was Boris Kostilev, who flew a Lavochkin La-7.

Boris was a bit odd to Gerd, as he didn't seem very easily riled, but he was somewhat detached and somewhat loopy. Gerd just passed it off as being a Russian thing. He also recalled how Boris has a huge love of Russian aircraft.

He came down to the last two names on the list. They were that of Joachim Günther and Max Günther. Both were assigned their own Messerschmitt Bf 109 B-2.

Gerd recalled how they wanted to acquire the hangars for the Aeronautics Club's own use when the _Jägermeistern_ team was on the verge of collapse. He found them difficult to deal with, but he was able to make use of their vast mechanical knowledge, and that helped ease their tensions over the course of time. Of course, he didn't much like their arrogance, but he blamed that on their wealth.

There were two more Messerschmitt Bf 109 B-2s below the ones belonging to the Günthers, but neither had any names next to them. Gerd recalled how various members of the Aeronautics Club flew them, but nobody had volunteered to permanently fly them. He guessed because of other commitments.

"Well, I guess I could try recruiting two pilots if nobody else from the Aeronautics Club wants to join," Gerd debated. "Of course, they'll have to survive our extreme game of chicken before they can get in."

He looked over the list and sighed. "I guess I'm stuck with these guys, even if they're a huge mish-mash of people that contradict each other." Gerd then got up and proceeded to exit. "Nevertheless, they're a real capable bunch," he ended as he exited the office.

Soon, he got to his room and entered. Upon opening the door, he discovered he was not the only occupant.

The other occupant was a girl, roughly his age, with red hair put into twin tails along with pale skin. She was also wearing a black coat that Gerd recognized was part of Bellwall's _Panzerkraft_ uniform. She was currently digging through a suitcase that rested on the other bed next to Gerd's.

By now, Gerd had already walked closer to her. "Still finding your own way, Emi?" he greeted with a seemingly uninviting expression.

Emi turned around to find Gerd close behind her. She grew wide eyes momentarily upon seeing him before lowering her eyebrows in annoyance. "Of all the people I have to share a room with," she began, " _of course_ I get the one I want least. _Gottverdammter Preuße._ "

Gerd lowered his own eyebrows in annoyance. "It's good to see you too, _Eurasischer._ "

Emi narrowed her eyes slightly as she grew pissed at his remark. Gerd then headed over to a computer he had in his room and checked it for anything new. He slightly raised his eyebrows as he found something intriguing. "Hey, come look at this," he beckoned Emi over with.

"What is it now?" she responded with some annoyance in her voice as she made her way over to Gerd. As soon as she saw what he saw, she widened her own eyes slightly.

Gerd then looked to her. "You know what we have to do now, right?"

Emi nodded, still looking at the screen. "Still... I just can't believe they actually... you know..."

"I never would've bet on it, either. But you can't say it was unexpected."

Gerd then looked back to the screen "Of course, we can ask them about it when we finally meet again. After such a long time away from each other, we will finally have our long-desired fight with them," he determined.

The screen was showing an online article about the final fight with Ooarai's victory over Schwarzwaldspitze. The article was scrolled to the point where it showed the aftermath of the fight, and the picture currently shown within the section was a shot of Erich and Miho's kiss.

Coincidentally enough, all the way back on the _Zuikaku_ within Miho's apartment at the same time, Erich was being held up against a wall by a love-hungry Miho, who was making out with him to her heart's content. _Bubi_ offered no resistance as the two long-time friends-now-lovers became lost with each other throughout the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

The sun was shining brightly. Then, multiple aircraft shot out from its brightness.

 _Take some venom and accept,  
That you won't see Nazareth  
The rainbow leads you home!_

 _Warrior sent to milky way,  
UFO shooting gamma ray  
A riot of destruction!_

 _Watch the rock!  
Bitch go down!  
Vixen spread!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

The front-most section of the first aircraft was shown from a left-hand view, showing an engine cowl with exhaust stacks along the bottom, signifying an inverted V engine. Below the stacks was a slight bulge in the cowl. Above the stacks was a supercharger intake with an elbow-like shape sticking out into the airstream. In the upper cowl was a hole with a machine gun firing through it. Underneath the engine was an oil cooler of medium size. The propeller was covered by a large spinner that fit with the outer profile of the fuselage flawlessly.

 _You were born a motorhead,  
Bike's in flames you race ahead  
You do the Kansas rush!_

 _Racing with the motley crew,  
Annihilator chasing you  
With guns and burning roses!_

 _Status quo!  
Has been reached!  
Wasps unleashed!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

A three-quarter view of the next four planes was then shown from the left front, showing Aprikose's Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-4, Ron's Kawasaki Ki-10-II, Wolf's and Leonidas' Messerschmitt Me 410 A-1/U4, and Matthias' Grumman F4F-3, in that order.

 _Take a sky ride with me!  
Then you'll see!_

 _When the priest!  
Killed a maiden in the metal church,  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter!  
Rage!  
Of the slayer forced the pretty maids,  
To kiss the Queen in crimson glory!_

Entire side-shots of the following two planes were shown from the left, showing Lemu's Dewoitine D.520 and Nevi's Kawanishi N1K2-J, in that order.

 _Whoooooaaaaa YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAH!_

Frontal shots of the last two planes were then shown, showing Yeager's Messerschmitt Me 163 B-1a and Erich's Messerschmitt Bf 109 K-4, in that order.

 _ **Part of**_ **Projekt Jägermeistern.**

"To the Skies See Ooarai Rise"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The author doesn't claim to own "Girls und Panzer," the music used, or any other references made. "Girls und Panzer" belongs to**_ **Actas** ** _. The music belongs to_** **Sabaton** ** _. Any references made belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Please note, however, that questions asked without being signed in will not be answered. The author would prefer to address questions outside of the story, and leaving questions while signed in provides that ability._**


End file.
